She Burns
by helloprilly
Summary: The Doctor races to save Donna and correct his terrible mistake while an old enemy plots the destruction of the universe. Doctor Who Journey's End Fix it with angst and a darker Doctor as he comes to terms with his actions in regards to Donna and the metacrisis. Post Waters of Mars. (Birth of the Phoenix Universe) Chapter Summary Included in First Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind, and I had to write it to fix what I felt was the saddest companion's ending in all of Who. This pairing is by far my favorite, and I wish that it had lasted longer and grown in to something more as 10 was my first Doctor.

I don't own Dr Who or any of its characters, but I do love the world that the creators have made and hope you enjoy my little jaunt into this universe. We will get to the good stuff all in good time, but first the universe has to be saved! With the Doctor, doesn't it always?

Allons-y!

I have included a chapter summary of this story as I have received feedback that 300,000+ words can seem pretty daunting. The story breaks down quite nicely into 7 story arcs and can be consumed in smaller sittings for each arc if you have turned away from this story in the past due to its size. I hope this breakdown will make the story more appetizing. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the birth of the Phoenix Universe.

Chapters 1-6: An old Enemy Returns

17,277 words

Chapters 7-12: Interlude-Time to regroup

39,963 words

Chapters 13-21: Trouble in Cardiff

74,628 words

Chapters 22-25: Interlude-Unfinished Business

53,557 words

Chapters 26-30: The bonds of the Nexus

66,927 words

Chapters 31-34: A Christmas to remember

46,780 words

Chapter 35: Epilogue

12,661 words

* * *

Her hair still burned with its own inner flame as the sunlight caught it. The red gold curls falling about her shoulders like a waterfall of molten fire.

He sat across the park making sure to stay well out of her line of sight, but unable to stop watching her. The Doctor was very good about bending reality just that little bit about himself with the help of his trusty sonic. He knew the dangers, most importantly the dangers to her should she see him, but he had been unable to help himself.

In the months since he had suppressed her memories beneath the mental shield of his own weaving, he had found himself stumbling and falling down a dark and dangerous path. She had become his conscience, the guiding hand when the rage that had been burning in him since the end of the time war threatened to explode and destroy any in its path. She reminded him what had always drawn him back to planet earth over and over again in his near millennium of life. She had been the beacon that drew him back from that frightening abyss that screamed at him with the power that was his as the last of his kind. Now that she was gone, and gone by his own hand, even the miniscule restraint that he had before was long since gone, burned away in the seething fire of the rage that he had been running from for far too long.

Her laughter as she read something in her book echoed across the park to him, stabbing him right between his twin hearts as he remembered all the other times he had heard that sound. The curse of the Time Lord, the sheer perfection of their memories as they can see all of time and space about them, always burning in their utter perfection, both the dark and the light. He was floundering and he knew it, the prophecy of the Ood seared into his mind as he ran mindlessly from catastrophe to catastrophe, wondering if he was actually trying to seek out the end that supposedly was so near.

Huffing out a frustrated sigh, he scrubbed his hands over his face and leaned back against the park bench as he clenched his fists against eyes too tired to cry and a throat too tight to scream. He was afraid if he did give that scream voice, it would never end and he would do the unthinkable and take her back, consequences be damned.

For a brief moment his control wavered and the wave of agony and self-loathing blasted out from him in a telepathic wall of sheer power, the humans around him completely oblivious to it except for the one with part of his soul embedded in her mind.

* * *

Donna heard a muffled scream, a cry like she had never heard before accompanied by a stab of pain through her temples so strong, her hand flew to her head to see if blood was pouring from her pores. Just as quickly as it came, it passed leaving only a vague emptiness behind it and a lingering dull ache that didn't quite subside.

She looked up from the book she had been reading, which was now creased and wrinkled from the tight grip of her hand and looked around the park. Her breath came in stuttering gasps as the sheer adrenaline rush slowing faded from her system, she wondered who could have screamed with such soul searing agony and why no one else in the park was reacting. Could they not hear it? Her eyes searched the other benches, lingering briefly on a man in a blue pinstriped suit with white trainers of all things. Her head cocked as she felt a brief stirring at the incongruous fashion choice, wondering why she felt a tickle of something familiar about the man, though he was getting up and moving away in no seeming pain at all. Well then it couldn't have been him then, she thought. Sighing and shaking her head once more, wondering what portion of her fantasy world was coming out to grab her now.

She felt she was teetering on the brink of insanity day in and day out. Like a part of her was asleep or worse off dead and she didn't know how or when or why. Sylvia had forced her into therapy in an uncharacteristic show of concern, but deep down Donna knew it was just because Sylvia wanted her all sorted out properly so that she could once more start trying to live up to whatever unattainable ideal her mother had for her. The sensation of floating through life was definitely not one that she loved, and the months that had passed that she had been in this state left her worried that maybe she truly was going mad. But did a person who was going mad, know that they were going mad? Didn't the movies always depict lunatics as giggling happy people bouncing through life? Well happy when they weren't screaming as they were tied up in straight jackets that was. Shaking her head at herself, and picking her book back up, the strange scream and pain already fading from her temples as she chalked it up to yet another unexplainable experience in a life that was becoming increasingly littered with them.

Best to focus on the mundane, get through life day by day, for some reason driven just to keep on living, keep on going even though she had no idea where the drive came from that forced her to go through the motions. The tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks as the words on the page blurred before her eyes, reaching in to her bag for the pile of tissues that she always kept at hand. For some reason, that scream had felt so familiar for just one moment in time, the sound of the voice had clicked something in her heart, causing it to flutter before fading once more behind that haze.

Oh god she truly was going mad, but for some reason she knew she would not be telling her therapist about these events. Something told her to hold it close for some inexplicable reason, even though she knew it was probably linked to the nightmares, and the fantasy world that sometimes blended with the real world. Just for this one time though, she didn't care.

Engrossed in her own tears, Donna didn't notice the tall lanky, blonde man leaning against a tree behind the bench that the blue suited man had been sitting on, as the blonde stranger watched her with speculation filling his eyes. Nor did she feel the light brush against her mind, lightly probing and testing before pulling away as it if never were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Doctor stumbled along the path, scrubbing his hands through his disheveled hair as he rebuilt the walls around his mind once more. Gods, he was mad coming here and torturing himself like this. Knowing that she was wandering aimlessly by his own hand, that she was most likely screaming and not even sure why. Sure Wilf told him that she was getting on, she had a job and was even seeing some nice bloke named Shaun, but that he still caught her looking up at the sky, pausing as if listening for something before shaking her head and moving on.

He knew that it was killing Wilf to see her like this, though Sylvia was happier with him being out of Donna's life and her being firmly back in control, or so she thought. He stumbled as he remembered the unmistakable pride in Wilf's voice as he would regale the tales of the truly epic rows that Donna had with Sylvia now. At least a part of her soul was still burning brilliantly, even if she may not know why it burned so hot.

Sighing as he turned the corner into the alley where he had parked the Tardis, he fumbled with the key in his pocket before sliding it into the lock and slipping back inside. The low hum of the ship greeted him, the gentle touch against his mind a balm even when he felt it was not deserved.

"Well Girl, she's getting on. Wilf even said she was, but I just had to make sure before we were off." The gentle tinkling of bells responded to his words, as well as a soft feeling of reproach as she knew he was trying to put on a brave front. What felt like the mental equivalent of a flick to his ear was what she thought of the show.

Pushing away from the doors and scrubbing his hands over his whisker roughened face, he made his way up to the console and ran his fingers lovingly over the controls before him.

"For the first time in a long time, I don't know what to do, old girl. I'm the one who hurt her and I have no idea how to make that right." Looking up at the time rotor with its gentle pulsing green glow, he sighed as he set the controls to random and gave the ship her head. "Take me someplace that I can just forget girl, if even for a little while." He muttered softly, almost as an afterthought. "As it is, I don't know how much longer I have."

The gentle brush of the Tardis' consciousness was her answer as the whirring sound of dematerialization filled the control room and they faded off into nothing.

* * *

Donna looked up as she realized most of the day had gone and she hadn't read a single word more in her book after her massive pity party. "Bugger and this was my only day off too." Creasing the corner of her book to mark her place, smiling softly as the movement for some reason triggered a feeling of rebellion in her. She paused as that had been the first real sensation she could cling to in months as she ran her finger over the sharp crease. Why was that motion so important to her right now when she had done it all her life? It made her want to stick her tongue out in a purely childlike manner as if she could almost imagine someone chastising her for ruining a perfectly good book. Sighing softly, she closed the book and lifted her head to survey the park as evening was fast approaching.

She sat up and stretched the kinks out of her muscles, noticing that the park had only a few people in it now. A couple with a pram, an old man with his dog and a blonde man walking along the path towards where she sat on the park bench.

He was watching her, a smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes, and some deep instinct awoke within her as she hastily packed her book in to her oversized purse and made to put it over her shoulder to get up when he seemed to stumble as he neared her. Catching himself on the bench, he smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry, bit clumsy of me."

She recoiled from his voice for some reason, her old sass that had been dormant for so long rising quickly to the fore. "Oi, mate you pissed or some such? Bit early for it." She clutched her bag close to her body, as she rose to her feet. "Have a seat then, maybe your head will clear after a bit."

As she turned to go, his eyes followed her and once again that touch brushed against her mind. She batted her hand in her hair, looking about as if a bee were buzzing around her head. That response was all the answer he needed, he stood back up and with a wicked grin sent a wave of telepathic energy blasting straight in to her mind, right along the ridges and seams of those walls that he knew all too well.

The shielding melted beneath his assault and he was met with the bright shining mind of the one being in this universe like himself, only somehow that mind was now partly within the frail human mind before him.

Donna spun about, completely disoriented, her eyes glowing with golden fire as she stared in horror at him, before they rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the ground.

Stepping forward, The Master gathered this intriguing puzzle into his arms and grinned as he fiddled with the vortex manipulator on his Wrist. "Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. What foolish thing have you done now?

His laughter echoed on the breeze long after the bright light of transference faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Tardis took him to Derania 4, a beautiful idyllic planet where the people were peaceful and the beaches and mountains were unparalleled in several quadrants. As he stepped out of those blue doors, he sighed at the sight before him. "Why did you bring me here of all places?" The stab in his hearts as he thought of how Donna had always wanted to go someplace peaceful, preferably with a nice beach. The only time they had ever managed that was on Midnight, and he had nearly been killed by a weird space creature and then nearly sacrificed by the bloodthirsty passengers trying to save their own skins by making him a Time Lord sacrifice or some such.

For once, the Tardis was silent and she resolutely closed the doors in his face in a gesture meant to make him go on and maybe try to relax a little bit.  
Shaking his head at his pigheaded ship, he walked down the path figuring he that could humor her for a few hours before jumping back in and trying to find the nearest catastrophe in which he could once more lose himself.

He wasn't sure how long the trip to Derania 4 had taken, which was odd, because as a Time Lord he had a perfect sense of time, and for some reason she had taken the round about way deliberately fuzzing his perception of time before arriving. Although that could have been his own doing, there had been quite a bit of rolling on his bed with his hands clenched painfully in his hair as he had screamed and railed against the cruelties of the universe. The hours and days had melted all together as his control finally began to crack.

Memories of his lost family had tormented him, his lost people and their deaths by his hand. By the vortex, so much blood on his hands. So many lives that had touched his that had ended only destroyed in the end. While on he went, the Lonely God who only grew more wrathful and vengeful with each loss.

The chasm of loss was yawning wider and wider within him, and he knew that it would only get worse as more time passed. Donna had told him to find someone once, but she had screamed that it was supposed to be her. She had screamed that right before the end.

Stopping and slamming his fist in to a tree, he startled several Deranians nearby. Their multihued feathers ruffling as they calmly regarded the look of haggard pain in his eyes.

 _Are you well Traveller? May we guide you to a resting place?_ The twin moons shimmered in their feathers as the mind touch ghosted through him.

The touch was meant to be gentle, but in his aggrieved state it only served to aggravate his already reeling senses. He couldn't respond telepathically, not without most likely incapacitating every telepathic being in the near vicinity, so he merely nodded and croaked. "Yes that would be just brilliant." The words felt like ash, but he was loathe to offend these peaceful creatures and the Tardis obviously felt he needed to take a break from saving the universe, if even for a short while.

He followed the colorful forms down the path towards a low cluster of open sided, grass huts. Behind him, the Tardis settled and as always listened to the universe beyond.

* * *

Donna was swimming in a sea of agony, but she was only half aware of it. Her mind was oddly disjointed, memories of places she had never seen swimming through it in a daze barely beneath the level of her conscious mind. She tried to blink her eyes open and was met with a stab of white light, before hastily blinking them closed.

"Finally coming round are we? Good, I have some questions for you."

Turning her head, she grunted. "Am I in hospital? What happened? Why can't I see?"

There was a chuckle before she felt a too cool hand against her arm, squeezing too hard to be meant to be comforting. Hissing she tried to jerk her arms away. "Oi! Keep your hands to yourself Mister!"

The agony in her head intensified suddenly as she screamed as she felt like she was being tortured, the oddest sensation of butterfly wings against her mind causing her to whimper in some dim remembrance of a horrible violation.

"Your name is Donna Noble." It was a statement of fact, but the voice, male obviously, waited as if expecting a confirmation.

"My name is none of your business until you answer my bloody questions!" There was a sharp stab of pain right between her eyes in response to her demand and her mind fragmented and reeled with a vision of an orange sky, and trees with leaves that burned like silver fire.

"You are not in a position to make demands, Donna Noble. Now then, when was the last time you were with the Doctor? And what happened?"

Head cocked to the side as she squinted, finally able to make a shape out through the white daggers of light. It was the blonde haired man from the park, and he was wearing something completely different then he had been then, He was in a black suit with a black tie and for a moment reminded her of someone she dimly recalled. He had been important, but it all melted away under a fresh wave of agony. "The Doctor? Haven't been in a few weeks, I've been doing much better." She lied, "He said if I continued this way, I wouldn't even need to stay on my medication." She hated the medication and lied about taking it regularly, it dulled her mind and made her walk through the world in an even denser fog. She tossed her pill each day, and only on the truly bad days did she actually dose herself in the hopes that she would forget.

Another sharp stab and the strangest feeling of something being peeled away in her mind, as a flood of disjointed images surged through the breach. The man in the blue pin striped suit and ridiculous trainers, his eyes burning, seething with a knowledge far too old for his too young face. For some reason she knew that the blonde man meant _THIS_ man and didn't mean her regular doctor that her mother had forced her to go to.

As soon as she latched on to that image like a lifeline, uncertain how it was in her mind or why it was so important, a searing agony burned right through her from head to toe, her head was on fire and she screamed and screamed as she felt a golden glow burning behind her clenched eyelids.

The Master stepped back and quickly smoothed the layers back in place, finally starting to piece together what was going on. A portion of the Doctor was in Donna, at least most of his intellect if the brief brushes he had against that other presence were any indication, and some of his not too inconsiderable powers. With a click, the scream he had felt from the Doctor that had pulled him to that park finally made sense. Oh this was too rich as he realized that the two were still inextricably linked.

He threw back his head and laughed, realizing that the half formed plan that had been screaming in his mind with the incessant knocking had suddenly been given a form that he had never imagined. It would definitely burn her out, but he would have to control that burning and harness it, and if anyone knew the weaknesses of the Doctor and how to control them, it was he.

"Oh Donna Noble, you have no idea what you have set in motion. Soon enough, you will be witness to the return of immortals, and it is all thanks to you and the Doctor!" His laughter echoed through the hollow chamber, as he set about figuring out how to harness the immense power within this woman, no small amount of which was her own amazing fire. No wonder she was burning up, and no wonder the Doctor with all his misguided love and compassion had locked it away rather than harnessing it till she burned. "Oh Doctor, Ever the fool."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor sat brooding on a stool with some sort of fruity drink in front of him, it was a mixture of local spirits that he had no desire to drink. He looked about the cabana, it was quiet as the moons were quite high indicating the hour to be quite late. There were a few beachgoers and revelers drifting amongst the paths, an odd mix of species ghosting from place to place.

His fingers were tapping on the bar top and his toes were tapping out the same rhythm, the fast four beat staccato over and over again without even being aware of the sound. He sighed as he wondered just how long the Tardis would make him stay here, demanding he relax when every moment was only winding him tighter and tighter. Time was irrelevant to him, though he alone in all the universe was aware of its tedious passage. He could go anywhere, anywhen and yet here he sat, marooned by a slightly half mad box in a misplaced attempt to cheer him up. If he hadn't been so agitated he would have appreciated the gesture for what it was.

But his moral compass was completely shattered now, right and wrong were blurring for him and the laws that he had held himself to so strictly before and since the war were all falling apart. He had already tried to destroy a fixed point in time just to show that he could, that he was the last of the Time Lords and that he had control when truly it was he who was used and tossed about the universe like so much flotsam.

Sighing as his mind travelled back to that mars colony once again and the power drunk euphoria that had screamed through him as he had decried three lives would be saved, they would not die that day and damn the timeline and future. For once, he was going to save those he meant to save and not destroy them as he always invariably ended up doing. Growling at the realization of that dark path he was falling headlong down, the universe had still wrested that decision from him, it had accounted for his arrogance and making sure the timeline remained intact.

The sheer animal fury that had descended over him as he realized that in the end nothing he did really mattered, had frightened even the Tardis. It was she that had brought him back to Chiswick, back to his usual spot where Wilf had taken one look at him and settled him down with a nice warm cuppa in his little news stand.

That conversation had grounded him as Wilf asked what had happened.

"I went mad Wilf. I tried to change something that can not ever be changed, I believed that I was the sole power over time and I tried to change the history of the universe." Snorting at himself as he took a sip of his tea, looking at Wilf's old wise eyes over the brim he could barely contain the tears that burned behind his eyes. Shaking his head, the Doctor brought his cup to his lips and let the warm tea soothe him at least a bit.

"Doctor, you're hurting and you're in pain and lashing out. Now, you have told me some about this war you went through before. I've seen war, I've seen the hurts it leaves on men and the rage sometimes has to come out or it will kill you."

At that, the Doctor just laughed sardonically. "You're saying I'm shell shocked?" He cocked his head as he thought about that. "Its been years and years since I ended it, and this was not a war like you've ever seen."

"War is war, boy. And you've never really faced the pain of the choices you had to make, have you?"

And just like that, Wilf cut through all the glib humor, witty chatter and all the shields in place to the heart of the matter. A man one tenth his age, with the wisdom of the ancients.

Shaking his head he responded, "No Wilf, I guess I haven't. I ran from it before, ran hard and fast. You're right, I guess I was completely shell shocked, reeling across time and space from catastrophe to catastrophe but the anger was always there dangerously close to the surface." Sighing as he took another bracing sip of tea, he then met Wilf's eyes and murmured. "The war ended because of me, I was the one who doomed my people and made sure that it wouldn't spread to engulf the universe." Wilf sighed as he heard those words, he had had a feeling that the Doctor's actions were bad; he had however never realized the absolute enormity of the decision that had been forced on the Doctor. Wilf however didn't say anything, but knowing that this was something he had to get out and for once he was able to be there for him. "This time around, it felt like the armor was a little bit thicker. I got younger, with a devilish wit that I used as keenly as a knife." Wilf covered his mouth at the self-aggrandizing comment but wisely said nothing.

"When it comes down to it, I was still running. Still am running with no guide and now I'm adrift and I'm dangerous. Not just to myself, but to the universe and I'm just afraid that I no longer care." The last was said with a long defeated sigh as he finally looked up at Wilf, half expecting to see loathing in his eyes.

He had not been expected to be met with tears. "You need to see my Donna, don't you? Even though you said it would kill her if you did."

The Doctor shook his head violently at that. "No, I can't. I can't risk it, can't risk the universe being empty without her, selfish as that is"

With those words, Wilf just nodded as he had the answer he needed. The danger now was in letting the Doctor, mad alien that he was, continue on as he was. "She goes to the park on her days off to read, says it takes her mind off of things. Go see her, you're the Time Lord, I'm sure you can figure out how to make sure she doesn't see you."

And that was how he had ended up on that park bench, staring in agony at Donna and screaming in his own mind at being forever locked away with only stolen glimpses to make sure that she was all right.

Shaking his head to clear the memory, he winced at a sudden stab of pain in his head and a brief glimpse of white and gold burning light before flashing back to himself, and staring in horror at the fingers that couldn't stop that staccato tapping.

"No! No no no!" It was impossible, but the brief touch of pain ended with a scream that he recognized only all too well.

Nearly falling over himself as he tried to get up from the tall seat, he set off back down the path at a dead run scattering tourists and locals with only half yelled apologies in his wake. There was no way! He had not regenerated. He had chosen to die, how was this possible? Was he finally going mad?

Rounding the curve in the path, the Tardis came in to view the doors already wide open and waiting for him as she had sensed the touch and knew instantly that it was time to run once more.

"We have to make sure, Girl! We have to make sure before we go barreling through the universe on a wild goose chase." He panted as he threw the controls to take the Tardis back to Chiswick, even as Donna screamed his name one last time before fading completely away as the barriers were once more smoothed in place.

The dread in his hearts was unmistakable as he tried not to think that the Master really did have Donna Noble.

* * *

The whirring of the Tardis engines materializing echoed down the street, making Wilf look up with a huge smile on his face. He put the paper that he had been reading down, and climbed to his feet as the familiar blue box full formed next to his news stand.

He was definitely going to have words with the two of them, running off for a week without even letting him know that everything had finally been sorted out. He knew he couldn't stay angry at them long though, because anything to have his Donna back the way she had been with the Doctor was well worth it.

The doors flew open and the Doctor barreled out, his usually unkempt hair even more disheveled then normal as his slightly wild eyes found Wilf. Wilf kept waiting for that voice to cry Grandad as she would emerge from the blue box, but when it didn't he turned back to the Doctor and saw the truth in his haggard, haunted eyes.

His hand flew to his mouth as the Doctor ran to him, shaking his head even as the Doctor opened his mouth.

"Please tell me Donna is here and safe. Please tell me, she's at work or shopping or something." His soul was screaming even before he saw Wilf shaking his head, the tears springing uncontrollably into the old man's eyes as he cried out.

"Where is she? When did you last see her?" The Doctor grabbed Wilf into a tight hug even as he was trying to keep him together enough to get some answers out of him.

"The day you were here last, about a week gone since. I just assumed that you had figured out a way to fix her and taken her with you. Oh Sylvia has been in a right fit state, ranting and raving about you dropping her off then stealing her away again." He rambled somewhat helplessly, uncertain about the echoing pain in his heart as he thought of his only granddaughter gone for days and he had done nothing to find her just went on thinking she had gone off again as she had done many times before.

The Doctor winced at his words, his breath catching as he realized how long it had been. 7 days. 7 fucking days! While the Tardis had bent his perception of time, trying to shield him from his own agony in a misguided attempt to help him feel better. He would have words with her, she was not usually so oblivious to the goings on around them, but then this was the Master they were dealing with here. Another Time Lord, well versed in the ways of cloaking his movements through time and space until the events came to a head in such a way that there was no hiding them anymore. What ghastly plan did he have this time? And why couldn't he sense any of it here on earth? He had checked, there were no strange occurrences in recent months. No unlikely rise to power of anyone, the world was as he had left it for once. So what was it and where in the universe had the Master gone to?

Wilf pushed him away with a grunt, swiping angrily at his eyes as he all but demanded. "You will find her won't you? You'll find my Donna and bring her home?"

The Doctor looked at him, feeling a surge of affection warm the gnawing ache in his chest. For a moment, the barriers fall away and Wilf saw the screaming anguish that spanned centuries. A Time Lord's sorrow and rage and resolute determination seeming to burn through his skin for a brief moment where, to Wilf's eyes, he seemed to burn brighter than the sun, before it faded once more. He clapped his hands to his mouth at that rare glimpse into the true nature of this strange alien being before him, the all-consuming rage and pain were still present but they were suddenly tempered with a purpose and that purpose was now what was driving him. "Oh yes, Wilf. Yes, no matter where in time or space she is, I WILL find her and I will bring her back. I will bring ALL of her back. THIS I promise."

Unable to help himself, Wilf grabbed the Doctor in one more tight hug before he nodded in reply. " I know you will. Now go Doctor! She never came home from the park that day I sent you there. Now go, and bring back my Donna!"

The Doctor didn't even wait for him to finish that sentence before he dashed off back into his blue box and the whine of its engines carried on the breeze before vanishing entirely.

Wilf fell back into his little folding chair, wondering how he was going to tell Sylvia that Donna truly was missing.

* * *

The park was unusually empty this morning as the Tardis materialized right next to the park bench that Donna had been sitting on that fateful day. The Doctor, with sonic in hand and a purpose driving him for the first time in months, stepped out of the door and knelt beside the bench to begin scanning for anything that might be amiss. His eye momentarily caught a flicker of movement from the top of the bench and he reached up trembling fingers as the red gold hair was caught in a crack in the paint, fluttering still in the wind almost as if it was clinging there as a reminder to the Doctor of the woman who had been sitting there a few days earlier. He reached up, gently twining his finger through the strand as memories screamed through him once more of the scent of her hair as she would bounce past him towards the Door of the Tardis always excited and a little nervous as to what waited beyond those doors. "Gah, I've been such a bloody IDIOT!" He cried out, even as he reverently plucked the strand from the bench and laid it into a kerchief that he plucked from his voluminous pockets, before wrapping it up and carefully depositing it back in his front breast pocket. How could he have been so blind to everything, even to himself? Well, he knew he was a bit thick at times but his stupid Genius Time Lord brain had been completely clueless to how his feelings for Donna had changed during their time together. How he had come to look forward to the sparkle in her eyes as the Tardis would arrive at its next stop on its wondrous journey through time and space. She would always forget to check the weather circuits before dashing outside, sometimes it would be fine and others she would have to dash back in to find more suitable attire. Her laughter though had always been infectious, even when she was laughing and teasing him mercilessly. All too quickly, that chance had been stolen from him and then he had been cast adrift in a sea of rage and sorrow.

Twiddling with a few settings on the sonic, he turned it back to the bench and the surrounding area, following the faint imprint of what had happened that day until he walked a few steps down the path and was suddenly accosted with the faint tang of ozone. "Hold on, what have we here?" He asked no one in particular, even as he fumbled his glasses out of his pocket and knelt on the ground right before a faintly shimmering swath of air. He squinted even as he licked his finger and carefully passed it through the shimmer, before popping the finger in to his mouth where he experimentally rolled the taste on his tongue.

It wasn't ozone per se, but that was what it felt like. That strange acrid burn after a bolt of lightning strikes too close for comfort, but more than that he felt the reverberations of a time manipulation within that shimmer. The sonic had illuminated it, almost like it was a ghost of an echo and it was fading fast. If he had been even a few days later, all traces would have been gone.

Leaping to his feet with a cry, and spinning on his heel, he dashed back to the Tardis and screamed. "We've got him now!"

Throwing the levers and dialing nodes from instinct more than anything, he analyzed that faint telltale whiff and laughed maniacally as the ship caught the trail and shuddered as she dematerialized.

Falling back into the jumpseat as the ship was on its way at last, his head fell back against the headrest as he thought once more of Donna and how in the world he was going to save her this time. Not just from the Master, but from himself as well?

Reaching out along the bond that had existed between them since the metacrisis, he brushed his fingers against the walls he had built, for once unable to get even a faint focus on her direction.

"I'm coming for you Donna." The words echoed through the vortex as the Tardis barreled towards its destination.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I am using the events in End of Time as a template for these next two chapters, with many obvious changes, but the dialogue between Simm, Tennant and Dalton is just too good not to use! Obviously, there are many big differences. It'd be boring if I just followed that story word for word. Besides I hate how that episode ends! These next few chapters may take a few days to post up as I want them to be just right, but never fear they are coming!_

 _Thank you for those that have favorited and commented, it is amazing how good those comments make me feel!_

* * *

Donna had no idea how much time had passed. She would wake in agony sometimes, her mind filled to bursting with too much knowledge, with memories of her time with the Doctor melding with his own memories of his long, long life. Also the knowledge of his people burned through her very being, the strange unreality of being a Master of all time and space filling her with possibility even as she catalogued every move this so called Master made. He had never told her his name, but she knew him. Knew him no matter the face from the Doctor's own memories and so knew truly what he was capable of.

It was in those moments that she was most aware of the violation that had been forced upon her by the Doctor, the enormity of his actions as he had forced all that she had become behind the veil that had been woven in her mind. She knew why he had done it, she knew that he had not had enough time to even process what had truly happened never mind enough time to figure out how to reverse it, before he had acted. With the swift fury of the Oncoming Storm he had snatched her life away, before he could change his mind and let her burn away before his very eyes.

She raged at him in those moments, she would scream in her mind and she would beg and plead that he not do it. Just as she had that fateful day, had begged him to let her die herself even as her words fell on deaf ears and the world went dark.

But why was she not burning now? It had to have been days. Days since the Master had stolen her away, days of unrelenting agony and days when the world was blessedly numb. The barriers in her mind were weakening though with each day. He poked in her head, sifting through memories and sensations nodding and cackling as he would extract some pertinent piece before slamming the barriers back in place and running back to the consoles to madly tap notes or instructions into the computer.

She watched him through Time Lord eyes, making sure to make note of which consoles he worked on the most and which ones maintained the telepathic link with her. She snorted as he held his head a brief moment, muttering once more about the incessant knocking before going back to his work as if he had never stopped.

"You know he'll find me. You've already figured out a little bit of what happened between us, and that I'm a beacon drawing him here. What I don't understand is why you would do this? I know you, Master. Better yet, I know you as HE knows you. He has done nothing but try to help and save you, nothing but try to show you a better path and all you do is try to destroy him." She spat the last out with as much venom as she could muster as he paused with a look of pure speculation in his eye. She didn't like that look one bit, so immediately went on the attack. "You stupid idiot! Its right there in front of your eyes but you refuse to see it! He had nothing to do with this knocking you keep hearing, and its not only you! The stupid knocking is screaming through the universe, even I can hear it! Now LET ME GO before its too late!"

The Master couldn't help but be impressed with the raving from his captive. Her eyes were gleaming golden so by all account she should have been nearly incoherent with agony as the fire raged within her, yet she was doing just fine and spitting that fire out at him. No wonder the Doctor had been so impressed with this human, perhaps there was more there than he had originally thought.

"All this fire for the man who essentially abandoned you to go mad and eventually die. Hardly the actions of a man who actually cares about his companions, wouldn't you say?" He watched her closely to see if his words hit their mark at all, but other than a slight tightening of her lips she gave away no indication. He growled as he leaned over her, leaping back with an oath as she lunged at him with teeth bared.

"I'll take you out with my bare hands you bugger! You already know he's in my head, so you're not dealing with just any old human here!" She thrashed as the fires roared within her, screaming through her mind as the rage built to maddening heights. As it had on the crucible, her anger unlocked a deeper portion of the Doctor's mind within hers and with her own sheer strength of will, she held off the fires from consuming her completely. She did not know how long this would work but she was determined to give the Doctor as much time as possible to figure it all out.

The Master laughed as he saw the spit and fire within this woman, so much fire within such a fragile body, it truly was amazing she hadn't burned to a crisp already. He knew that that was no small part due to her own strength of mind, but eventually that would be tapped out as the power was continuing to grow within her. He just laughed as he tut tutted at her actions. "The feeble struggling of the damned, please by all means keep struggling! You're only speeding up the inevitable. Soon the entire universe will hear the knocking."

He turned back to his work with a laugh as she screamed behind him, her rage fading away as the exhaustion of fighting the fire overwhelmed her. She turned part of her attention inward even as she continued to watch his every action. She knew her time was running out, she felt it in the pain that was becoming more and more urgent during her hazy moments, she knew that the damage would soon be irreversible.

Her mind was melding more with that other presence that had been revealed, even as she was reeling from all the memories that were surging to the fore. The months spent with the Doctor, the strange things they had seen and done and all the bloody running. From danger and from each other as well, both too afraid to take that first step that might irrevocably change their relationship.

However, for several glorious moments, she had stood on absolute equal footing with him. His Time Lord brilliance tempered by that spark of human ingenuity that he always seemed to need. He had always said she was brilliant, but she had never felt it until the moment when she had looked at him through new eyes and understanding.

The playful exterior, the constant non-sensical chatter and the always glib words belied the very real pain and anguish that she had only glimpsed on occasion. An all-consuming rage that was barely tempered behind that façade, that she saw when those he loved were threatened. She had seen that look too many times in their time together and knew if the fury had ever been truly unleashed it would have been a terrible sight to behold.

It had cracked that night below the Thames, when he had flooded the cavern and drill shaft to kill the Racnoss. It had burned from his body and his eyes as he stood there staring at the Queen as she had screamed in impotent fury. It was that which had frightened her the most and made her run away that first night, her first mistake in a long series of mistakes.

She had always kept him at arms-length because she had been too afraid to change what they had had, too afraid that if she had tried she would have ended up alone again in Chiswick dreaming of going with him to the stars once more.

With that she snorted loudly, the sound causing a stab of pain to lance through her head as the heat began to die away for a time. She had ended up back alone in Chiswick anyways, even though she had been so cautious. Better she had thrown caution to the wind and at least tried, rather than living the half-life she had been consigned to. She had refused to give the Master the pleasure of seeing the pain his words had caused her, because those exact thoughts had flitted through her mind on more than one occasion

It was one of her more lucid moments, when the memories were all jumbled and fading for a moment though they never really faded completely anymore. She knew she was dying, in slow increments now that the walls in her mind had been breached, but for some reason she didn't care. If she was going to die, let her die herself with all her memories of her slightly mad Doctor as she went screaming into the void. He hadn't abandoned her. She knew he hadn't, though it felt like he had at the time.

She reached mental fingers out along that faint path she had sensed the first time the Master had peeled her shields away, that day in the park. The path she had screamed across to touch that glorious mind in one brief moment of agony, before losing touch of everything and collapsing to the ground.

 _Oh Doctor, where are you, you big git?_ Even in her mind she used words as armor, her innermost voice once again that sassy voice she had used when she used to tease and call him Spaceman. _Doctor, please if you do find me before it is too late, don't play god again. Please don't take this all away from me again. If I am to die, let me die in your arms wholly myself. Don't hurt me anymore and just let me finally be free of all the pain and nightmares one last time before I slip away._ Her thoughts paused as the pain started to build to a blinding crescendo once again, she turned spitting eyes to the Master as he approached. Snarling and growling as he pressed a syringe like device against her neck to knock her out.

"Can't have you struggling too much, you're still too important! Besides, I'm not in a playful enough mood to deal with a biting woman."

She snarled her defiance at him even as with one final though she reached back out to the Doctor with a pleading whimper. _Please just save me from this madman. Oh yeah, and when you do we are SO going to have words you great big outer space Dumbo!_ Whimpering softly as the brave facade cracked beneath a tidal wave of agony, she whimpered. _Please just don't hurt me again._

* * *

The Master stood by the table where Donna was strapped down, eyes gliding over her form as he maintained the disintegrating barriers in Donna's mind. It was getting harder to hold in place, as the sheer power within her was now straining to be free. He was siphoning the energy off as best he could and syphoning it in to the semi-sentient systems around him. It was not as good as a Tardis, and oh what he would have given to get his hands on the Doctor's Tardis which would have made this whole endeavor so much simpler, but it served a purpose. The ship was cobbled together from different points in time and space until it looked nothing more than a floating junkyard, but the core of the ship, its heart was what mattered.

He had found a shard from a star of Rassilon, floating in space near where Gallifrey had been destroyed. Most likely from one of the last of the Time Lord's Tardis' before the end, and it had floated dormant amongst the flotsam that marked the passing of his world into the void. He had come back to that graveyard many times over the years since the war had ended in the blink of an eye, he had wondered what constantly drew him back even as he ran from the constant knocking in his soul. Driven by a mad compulsion to return to the constellation of Kasteborous, and return back to his home system where the empty orbit of Gallifrey mocked him. It was interesting though that she could hear the knocking, it meant that the barriers of the timelock were melting away. His plan was indeed working, as he drew off the brilliance in her mind and he was able to finish the work with that last little spark that had been missing from all his calculations.

He still couldn't remember much of his regeneration. He remembered that he had refused to regenerate when the Doctor had begged him to, he remembered the final feeling of death's cold embrace. It had been glorious to see the anguish in the Doctor's eyes. One last breath with which to spit his rage at his ancient enemy. Now though, he was stuck in a strange half-life, that spark that had been his was the dimmest he had ever felt it in any of his incarnations. He continually wondered if the delayed regeneration had something to do with that and yet he also wondered if he was in the afterlife, trying madly to plot his way back in to the land of the living. But he knew that the Doctor would not have joined him in the afterlife and he definitely wouldn't have been able to find this brilliant Achilles heel.

He had always hated the Doctor, for reasons even he could no longer fully remember, but the sight of Gallifrey's empty orbit had been what drove him to vow to inflict as much agony on him as possible before ripping what lives he had left apart.

The Shard he had found had pulsed with life when he had neared it, alerted to the presence of a Time Lord calling to him to bring it back to life and help it grow once more in to all that it was meant to be. That shard was now the heart of this ship, the quasi-Tardis that had grown from seemingly useless junk until he had everything he needed save for the Doctor himself.

The Telepathic Circuit had been the hardest to find, but that was what he used as he siphoned the energy from Donna Noble's mind into the heart of the machine. He was unable to truly touch all the knowledge and memories in Donna's mind, too much was still locked against him but he was able to grasp enough to final make the final connections in his calculations, make the leaps that he had been missing to put the final pieces in place and complete the Trans Dimensional Catalyzer.

It was not unlike the Dimension Canon that Pete's world had built to bridge the void and return to this universe, but this was infinitely more complex and operated on an order that the human mind could not even conceive. And now, he had returned to the graveyard for the first test run.

His mind reaching out to snatch the barriers away from Donna's mind once more, she came awake screaming as she looked over to him. Her eyes glowing with that golden fire that was present more and more as he continued.

He smiled at her, that cold, calculating smile that he had had no matter his face and gestured like some mad showman to the panels behind him. He always loved a good show, and even now he couldn't resist a little grandstanding.

"Thank you for all the help you have given me these last few days, I thought you should be awake to see the product of your handiwork first hand when we take it for a spin!"

Her mind frighteningly open in that moment as she took in the mad scrolls of numbers running across the screen, and for the first time saw the pulse of Time Lord power moving through the panels and screens. There was no way, all the Tardis' had been destroyed or consigned to the planet when it had been destroyed. She/he had made sure that had happened. However, there it was, pulsing beneath the console in its time dilated holding sphere. The searing light of a Star of Rassilon, pulsing madly away giving the Master the power he needed to finish his preparations.

"Oi, Buster! You really need to work on your bedside manner. What do you think to accomplish with this? The Time Lords will not let you share in their power, they're no longer like that. The Time Lords will destroy this universe and every universe. Even you can't be that mad!" She panted as that knowledge came pouring from deep within, and she shuddered as she reached back through that bond between her and the Doctor. Unable to keep the agony from her thoughts, she fought to show him what she was seeing and the true nature of the threat now that she knew what it was. "You stupid fool, he will stop you. A thousand times a thousand he has stopped you before, and he will do so again!"

The grin grew even more manic if that was possible, as he threw the largest lever on the console. "Oh Donna Noble, I am hoping that he does!" And with that, the ship shuddered and a transdimensional temporal beam tore from its hull and smashed against the next planet in the Gallifreyan system. Though the planet had always been uninhabited, it did harbor life in its most basic form and in a split instant that life was suddenly destroyed as the beam of pure temporal particles ripped it from this universe and scattered its atoms across all possible universes.

With that destruction, the walls of time cracked once more and the ship lurched as a planet suddenly started to shimmer into existence. "Gallifrey Returns!" He screamed even as he leapt about the console, coaxing the slow melting of the world back into this reality.

He reached out to Donna once more and siphoned even more energy off her burning mind, before slamming the barriers back in place. However not before she managed to scream out, _Doctor! Its Gallifrey!_ Her thoughts stuttered to a mad halt as the room was suddenly filled with a blinding white radiance, the knocking was overwhelming as it filled her senses. She was dimly aware of five luminous shapes in the distant recesses of the light, almost as if they were walking closer to them through the light. _Doctor, hurry. Hurry please!_ The pain was finally too much for her and she succumbed to the inky darkness once more.

* * *

The Tardis bounced through the vortex, materializing in multiple times and places almost like a hound on the scent before dematerializing once more and screaming across the void to the next point.

The Doctor could only hang on for dear life as the ship definitely was running this one alone, only brushing against him now and again for confirmation before leaping to the next point. He did what he could to aid, analyzing the traces he had found, using all the temporal circuits to scan for Time Lord Signatures anywhere in this reality, though the readings were mute and uncertain.

He would feel the occasional touches on his mind from far away, he knew when she was burning and he would hear her screams and pleas and sobs that he not hurt her again. The guilt was overwhelming and at times would consume him as he would listen to her rage against him, all that fire and anger a fitting mirror to his own. Then it would melt away again behind the walls and he would be left floundering as he chased after her through time and space. In brief snatches and touches, he was able to get faint perceptions of direction from her thoughts. It wasn't enough to zero in completely, but it was enough that he knew he was getting closer with each jump.

He thought he was starting to form a plan to save her, though how she had not already burned to a crisp at the hands of the Master was any guess, but obviously he had had enough time to figure out a way to temper that fire for the time that he needed it. He couldn't send her back to her life on earth now, not when he was filled to the brim with the sounds of her sorrow and pain and rage. Her pleas cutting deeper than any knife ever could as finally the full enormity of his actions nearly crushed him beneath their weight.

He honestly didn't know what to say to her when he finally did see her again. He didn't even know if he would be able to save her in time before the final barriers melted away and she burned before his very eyes. In the end though he knew he didn't care though, he couldn't violate her like that again. He couldn't play god with her and her life just as he hadn't been able to play god with Adelaide during those fateful last hours on Mars.

The touch of her mind on his mind though had calmed the rage somewhat within him, she was hauling him back from the precipice just as she always had, even though she was screaming at him and sometimes calling him the most rude names as well. A faint smile would touch his lips when Spaceman or the word Git would echo through his mind, it was then he could tell that she understood why he had done what he did, even if he hadn't when he had done it. His rage was a living thing within him. The rage he felt whenever one he loved was threatened, but this threat was far beyond any his companions had been forced to endure in the past. He felt solely responsible for the agony she was suffering, especially since he had left her back on earth with no protection whatsoever.

He had been such a fool to think that other beings of power would not sense the untapped raw power lurking beneath her unassuming surface. He had left her completely exposed for any of his enemies to find, and the worst of them all had zeroed right in on her.

Scrubbing his hands over his face and blowing out a frustrated breath, he looked up at the time rotor as it pulsed with its gentle green glow wondering where and when it would all be over and he could finally stop running and just rest.

The cloister bell tolled over his head just as the Tardis was thrown violently to the side and the Doctor was sent tumbling across the floor to slam into the console. Crying out as the back of his skull connected sharply with the panel, he saw white spots flare across his vision as sparks exploded from several panels, and the ship shuddered and bucked beneath him.

Pausing to gather his breath, he gingerly touched the cut on the back of his head wincing as it came away bloodied. As he pulled himself up, he could almost feel the agony radiating from the ship beneath his hands as she struggled madly to right herself. His hands flew over controls, his mind touching the Tardis and helping her sort the jumble of perceptions she had now even as she managed to stabilize herself.

The blast wave had ricocheted through the universe even as he had heard Donna's scream within his head and images exploded behind his eyes. His hands stopped dead on the controls as the enormity of what he was seeing finally penetrated the haze in his mind. His knees buckled beneath the onslaught of her agony, and the never ending fire that threatened to consume her at any moment.

Panting as he hung on to the console for dear life, he was left floundering for a moment as the pain seemed to be all encompassing. He was left wide eyed with wonder that she not only fought through it, she was rising above it and harnessing it to communicate with him. The most important woman in the universe, in ALL universes and he had been a fool to think that the universe was done with her.

He felt a surge of strength come back through the bond, she had found a way to harness her own fire and send it back to him. His own essence filling him till he felt every nerve ending buzzing, his twin hearts beating a strong cadence in preparation for the battle that loomed.

"After all this time, Master you're still bone dead stupid! You'd think you would learn." He said as he threw the lever to pull the Tardis out of the vortex and into a seemingly empty patch of space before he began the furious calculations to return to the scene of his greatest sorrow.

His long fingers flew across the controls, the burning sensation in his mind momentarily quiet as the ripples of fractures in space and time echoed to him. Somehow the Master had found a way to break the timelock of the Time Lords. He had found a way to bring them back, and with them all the horrors that had come with the Time war.

Screaming in frustration and rage as he felt the inevitable decision looming over him again, his hands once more flying over the controls of the Tardis as he knew he couldn't let all he had done be undone. It had always been more than just the death of his people and the destruction of the Daleks. It would mean the return of such horrors as the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare King and all other manners of foul beings that had been destroyed in that never ending rampage. Once again, it fell on him to stop it.

His face set in grim lines as the Tardis shuddered back into the vortex. His mind filled with the sounds of Donna's screams, and the screams of the dying as he had sent them all in to the Void. Once again, he would assume the mantle of Destroyer and watch all that he had once loved be destroyed. The deaths of billions would once more drench him in their blood.

His thoughts crystallized with blinding focus, he knew his purpose now. He knew what he faced and he knew what was at stake. It was time for him to get to Kasterborous before it was too late, the Doctor had been given a rare and beautiful glimpse into what was facing him as Donna had shown him what awaited, for once he would not be running in blind. His brilliant, brilliant Donna Noble. Oh what a fool he had been!

Reaching out to her across the void, the sense of impossible distance between them fading as the Tardis raced home.

The cloister bell sounded once more as the ship reappeared in his home system, a place he hadn't returned to in far too many years to count. Already she was shuddering beneath his feet, the ripples were sending the Tardis consciousness tumbling as she tried to latch on to the proper time stream and hold it in place for her Doctor. She convulsed in the materialization, bouncing from reality to reality before finally settling in the proper one.

The Doctor patted her lovingly all too aware of her shuddering beneath his touch, before dashing to the door and throwing it open. The oxygen envelope as always, instantly formed around the door as he looked out in horror of the sight before him. In what had been an empty orbit before, a planet was shimmering into existence almost as if it were melting and being formed from the stardust right before his very eyes. The process was very slow and he knew that there was still more work to be done before the Time Lords could reemerge in to this universe, but if he didn't stop it now, there would quickly be a point of no return and all of existence would feel the repercussions of what happened in this far flung corner of the Cosmos.

He let his eyes search the debris field that was being pulled towards the sudden gravitational field in fits and starts as it wasn't fully present enough to reassert the control of gravity. He looked through the madly tumbling debris of the last battle of the last Great Time war, searching for that one spot that was the center of the disaster. He didn't have to search far, the ship was barely a flying heap of junk but it held the power of Gallifrey in its depths and it was the source.

Slamming the door closed, his face set in grim determination as he once more was the Oncoming Storm, he punched in the last few buttons and with a glint in his eye, he shouted "Allons-y!" and threw the final lever.

The Tardis faded away, slipping through the vortex towards its destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: There is much speculation on forums and in other various venues as to who the woman was standing on the counsel that the Doctor reacted so strongly to when he saw her tear streaked face. I am taking what seems to be the popular consensus of her identity, it just fits more with the effect the sight of her face had on him and his actions._

 _Thank you so very much to dm1 for all the pm's! And thanks to all who have liked and favorited this story._

* * *

The sounds of the Tardis materializing in the lab caused the Master to look up, his manic eyes glinting as the familiar blue box melted into existence. Stepping away from the console for a moment, he reached out and ripped the last of the barriers from Donna's mind since he was now out of time. Knowing that the sight of her burning from the inside out would overwhelm the Doctor and make him hesitant as he weighed all of reality against saving his companion.

Donna awoke with an agonized scream, golden light pouring her eyes as the doors to the Tardis flew open. She turned towards that sound and bit her lip hard as tears streamed in fiery trails down her cheeks. She saw him in all his rage, filled to bursting with power as she threw all she could at him to give him the strength to do that which he must once more. The fire was scorching now, she knew it was in its final stages even as she fought to remain coherent and conscious enough to help him in any way possible. Should she die aiding him save the universe, well in the end that was an okay price for her to pay to help him.

His eyes instantly snapped to her as the pain and anguish was eclipsed by the onslaught of white hot rage, the faint lines around his eyes that she had never noticed before suddenly deepened and his jaw clenched as he murmured. "Donna."

That was all, even as she felt the touch of his mind against hers, she breathed deeply as her eyes still gleamed even as the fire raged. Her mind settled as she continued to throw his own power back at him, she couldn't help but feel awed by the power she felt swelling within him. The hardened sense of purpose as he strode once more to meet his destiny. Once more to make the decision no one else could make.

The light in the room was blinding, as the Master was cavorting madly around the console. Flipping switches, and spinning wheels causing the light to intensify even more before the five faint figures became more distinct.

The Doctor felt his jaw drop in shock as Rassilon and his high council came in to view, two members of the council had their faces covered in shame, two covered faces that he knew meant they had been a dissenting voice for this foolhardy act. As the Doctor let his eyes roam over the faces he could see. Two Chancellors he recognized, but it was the third visionary who had her face covered that caused his hearts to nearly stop dead. _No, please no, not her!_ Without betraying his thoughts, he screamed incoherently through his bond to Donna. The impotent fury shocking her, even as she struggled to hold control of the fire within her as it surged towards him yearning to join with him in a final burst of glory.

 _Doctor, use my strength. Keep your head on straight, Spaceman and focus! The universe depends on you!_

Breathing deeply and looking to back to Donna for a split second, the warmth in his eyes cracking the cold wrath just briefly before he turned back to face the council of his people.

Rassilon's aged face was as cold and calculating as he had remembered it from the days towards the end of the war. The mad glittering genius made all the more frightening as he surveyed the control room with barely veiled contempt before lighting upon the Doctor. "My Lord Doctor, come to join us in our moment of triumph? Come to see all you have done become undone once more!"

His eyes found the Master, his hand flashed out and a surge of white fire leapt from his gauntlet straight into the Master before flashing to the Doctor as well.

Donna screamed as the Doctor went flying across the control room, before slamming against the wall and crumpling to the ground for a moment. Her breath held as she worried he had been seriously hurt, though the touch that reassured her was colored by agony. Whatever that gauntlet was, it packed a mean punch.

"On your knees, worm! It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child."

The Master clawed his way back to his feet, his hands pounding his chest as he cried out. "No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation." He cackled with glee, his eyes burning with madness as he said. "I still saved you. Don't forget that." He nearly capered in place as he shouted. "But this is fantastic, isn't it? The time lords restored!"

The Doctor shook his head as he pulled himself painfully to his feet, harrowed eyes burning even as he approached the quintet before him. Rassilon's words once more showed the prescience of the Time Lords, that even though they were being pulled through from before the final day they knew the Doctor's place in their slaughter. They knew that he alone had been the reason for their destruction. In saving the universe, he had doomed his people and their enemies into the fires of hell for all eternity.

Their essence continued to solidify as the walls of time melted before their onslaught, the might of all Time Lords focused on the high council to herald their triumphant return. The Doctor's eyes only flicked briefly to the woman whose faces was covered, before he turned back to Rassilon.

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born." His anguished gaze swung back to the Master as he screamed. "But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks once more, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres." He shook his head as the memories surfaced once more, nearly overwhelming him with the hopelessness and powerlessness he had felt as his own people had descended into complete madness. How the war had escalated and changed the Time Lords of old as they knew that their end was nearing and they refused to go quietly into the night.

The gentle touch on his mind was a balm, Donna's essence and compassion the guiding light that pulled him back from that yawning chasm of loss and rage. He grasped tightly to her presence, his brilliant mind still figuring out the way to end this as quickly as possible before she finally succumbed to the pain that had become her world. "The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right here where it all began. Hell is coming through."

The Master grinned maniacally at that as he quipped. "My kind of Universe."

The Doctor growled in disgust at that before spitting out. "Just listen for once! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that!"

Rassilon threw his head back, his laughter a thing of pure madness as he cried out. "We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart!"

For once, even the Master seemed shaken by those words. His eyes wide as he breathed, "But that's suicide!"

Rassilon continued as if he hadn't even heard the Master's words. "We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone." His sonorous voice seemed to echo through all time and space as he decried. "Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

The Doctor's eyes filled with bleak sorrow as he felt history once again repeating itself, he felt Donna's horror echoing through to him as she finally understood the enormity of the decision he had been forced to make on that long ago day. The day he had chosen to destroy all that he had known and loved. The day he had sentenced his own wife and family to death in fires and destruction, because of the insanity of his people's most powerful leader.

"You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them."

The Master was nearly gibbering as he gasped. "Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory."

The look of pure disgust on Rassilon's face was answer enough, but he spoke the words to hammer home his dismissal. "You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more."

The Doctor's soul was screaming and raging even as he lunged across the space separating himself from the Master and snatched the blaster from his holster. Spinning on his foot, he placed himself squarely between the Master and the council the barrel of his blaster pointing right at the ring around Rassilon's neck. The Ring of Rassilon, the source of his immortality and power. With the universe in flux still, he could end the Lord President's immortality and insane reign with one single bolt. Still he hesitated.

Rassilon looked at him with a contemptuous smirk. "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

The Master saw his chance, his chance to still salvage some of the plan that he had formed that had all too quickly dissolved before his eyes. "But he's the president! Kill him and Gallifrey could be yours!" He did not bother to hide the power hungry look from his eyes, just as the Doctor spun about and pointed the blaster right between his eyes. The Master flinched back from the cold fire that burned in the Doctor's eyes, the raging fire brought on by the thought of those he had loved and lost coming back into existence on the planet below.

He babbled almost incoherently as for the first time, he was truly afraid of what the Doctor was capable of doing. He was dimly aware of the Noble woman fading away once again, her time was finally coming to an end as the fires within her roared to dizzying heights in the presence of so much power. He tried bluffing. "He's to blame, not me." The Doctor said nothing, his eyes continuing to burn into his own as it all clicked into place. "Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." Shaking his head and nearly spitting in his rage, he snarled. "You never would, you coward." The Doctor still said nothing, his eyes boring into the Master's with the intensity of a thousand suns. "Go on then." One last taunt. "Do it."

The Doctor didn't let his hand so much as twitch, though he was frighteningly aware of the fire growing within Donna and that he was almost out of time. By the void, he was a Master of Time and Space and for once he was nearly out of both. While the Master's words flowed over him, he reached out to Donna and drew even more of his own fire into himself. His own essence returning to him, completing him in a way he hadn't been in months. Not like the fire of the heart of the Tardis that had caused him to regenerate into this current body.

No this was his own unique fire, tempered with Donna's indomitable will and drive that filled every hollow corner of his heart. This fire would not kill him, nor trigger a regeneration. It was this fire that filled him till he knew just what to do.

Her brilliant mind had catalogued all the weaknesses of the ship, its slap dash systems barely able to contain the seething fire of Gallifrey. The telepathic circuit that was the heart to it all, the link that kept the timelock opened and allowed the Time Lords to step through. He knew now what he must do.

He spun back about, pointing the blaster at Rassilon even as the Lord President sneered at him.

"Exactly." The Master crooned softly. "It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!" Gods, how the Doctor had hated that voice over the centuries. Always taunting him, always feeling superior and always knowing just how to hit him where it hurt the most. In a strange way though, the Master very much had been a constant in his life. He had changed and grown to adapt to that mad genius, he had pushed himself to places that he never otherwise would have dared. It was very strange as he suddenly thought of the universe without the Master in it, without constantly having to be on guard and wondering what he would try next. It was a strange feeling of grief when he thought of all that they could have accomplished together, if Rassilon had not destroyed him so completely all those centuries ago. The thought set him on his course and hardened his resolve as he stared with cold eyes back at the orchestrator of so much suffering.

Rassilon couldn't help but laugh at the blaster pointed at him. Normally such a feeble instrument would not have had any effect on him, but the temporal fields were still in flux and his power was still growing in to this time from his prison. He was vulnerable right now and he knew it. "The final act of your life is murder." His cold lips quirked into an empty smile as he taunted. "But which one of us?"

A flicker of movement behind Rassilon's right shoulder drew the Doctor's gaze as one of the visionaries dropped her hands. His gut clenched as he saw her beloved face, her dark hair with its white streak across her brow. Her eyes burned into his as a tear streamed down her cheek, her fathomless eyes so like his own as she looked behind him and mutely nodded with a soft smile. All the pain and loss he had been running from for so many years, nearly drove him to his knees at the sight of that single tear. He knew that she was blessing his next actions, the actions that would send her back with the council into the burning fires of hell.

His heart-rending wail screamed through Donna's mind, overwhelming the agony of her body as it fought the fires that strove to consume it. The tears he could not shed flowed freely down her face, all the rage and sorrow and screaming anguish that he had hidden for so long was finally laid bare before her. It was the most painful and terrible thing she had ever felt, the never ending loss of a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords as he would once more be forced to destroy his own people in a final act of saving them from themselves. No one had ever heard before. No one had ever cared enough to listen. Certainly not Rose, nor Martha as they had only seen what they had wanted when they looked at him. But Donna heard, Donna heard and Donna cared even as the pain in her own body faded into insignificance next to the endless sorrow that filled the Doctor every day of his terribly long and seemingly cursed life.

The Doctor's eyes burned at the sight of her face as another tear fell after the first, his hearts clenched as he spun away from his past, from all the hope of not being alone anymore which that past represented and pointed the blaster back at the Master.

The Master flinched once more as he stared down the barrel of his own blaster. He knew that he would never be able to get out of the way in time, but finally suddenly he didn't care. He was too tired of fighting, and he at least would have the revenge of being the cause of the Doctor's downfall.

The Doctor felt Donna's mind touch his once more, a barely coherent thought as she murmured. _The telepathic circuit Doctor, it's the link! Destroy that and the link is broken!_ She couldn't bear the thought of him committing murder, and she knew that if he was forced to kill the Master it would most likely destroy him as well. She didn't know who the woman was, but she felt the Doctor's rage and sorrow as he had finally seen her face and her identity had been revealed.

Someone of great importance to him then, but who? The surge of emotion she felt from him were answer enough, but her hands flew to her mouth as the answer flickered across the bond seemingly without thought. It was as if he couldn't help himself, or that flickered from the part of him that was within her. As the tears seared down her cheeks, they seemed to sap the last of her strength. The time was fast at hand and she was too tired of fighting.

"Get out of the way!" The Master hesitated for a split second before comprehension dawned on his face and he leaped out of the way, just as the blaster discharged into the telepathic circuit and half the console exploded in angry fire.

The ship lurched violently as the link was severed, throwing the Doctor to the side and tearing the blaster from his grip as he turned back to face Rassilon. Regaining his balance, the Doctor defiantly faced the Lord President as the rift began to close once more. "The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon." With a voice like thunder, the Destroyer growled. "Back into hell."

His eyes clouded as the woman threw her head back, screaming to all who could hear in a voice that echoed throughout the universe. "Gallifrey falling!" The ship shuddered as the planet was slowly pulled back into the vortex, the walls of time struggling to reassert themselves as she screamed one final anguished cry. "GALLIFREY FALLS!" Her arms were thrown back wide as she was pulled back into the depths of hell with her people, the depths of a hell from which there would never be any escape.

Rassilon, in a final act of defiance, raised his gauntleted fist and pointed it straight at the Doctor's right heart. His eyes dripping with malice as he cried. "You'll die with me Doctor."

He nodded his head as he recalled the staccato beat that he had heard since Donna had first connected with him. The prophecy was finally going to be fulfilled and he would finally die. "I know." There was no more fighting against the prophecy, it had driven him to this point and now finally it would be fulfilled.

He reached out to Donna and gathered her mind close to his, brushing his essence against her in a final goodbye. Desperately trying to convey how sorry he was for not being able to save her in time, even as he went to his own demise.

Her screams of denial beat at his mind, even as he focused on Rassilon. The tears would not fall, he could not let Rassilon think he was frightened by his impending doom. He had run long enough, and finally at long, blessed last there would be peace. He let Donna feel his regrets, his many many regrets in a life full of them. The most important of which had been the regret for failing her. Once again, he had been too bloody slow to save someone who he cared about. Once again, he destroyed another life even as he saved the universe as a whole. He was sick of paying the price, and finally maybe he would be able to put that awful weight down.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor jerked as he heard the Master's rasping voice, he turned around to see the Master staring with an unbridled rage at the Lord President. The blaster was pointed at Rassilon, but more than that the Master was glowing with a golden fire as he channeled all the power he could into the instrument in his hand.

The Doctor stumbled out of the way as the Master threw his power at Rassilon, not only was it a blaster bolt but a blinding golden column of power that he snatched from Donna even as she was nearing her limit. Draining her fire, she rose up with a scream letting the fires begin to recede once more. As the first bolt connected, the Doctor felt something within himself snap and begin to bend. He was knocked to his knees as he watched with barely comprehending eyes the scene unfolding before him

The Master's blast knocked Rassilon to his knees, as he hurled another bolt and another at the Lord President all the while screaming. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One!" Another bolt punctuated the next word, the sense of tearing within the Doctor intensified "Two!" And another, "Three!" With a final scream of animal rage, he threw one final bolt at the Lord President. "Four!"

With that, the Master threw himself at Rassilon and the Doctor felt all of his timelines tear and shift as a new future was suddenly formed in the blink of an eye. He was nearly insensate as all that could have been flashed before him, the death he had been running from suddenly vanishing and in its stead a new possibility was born. Gallifrey had been the crux of all timelines, Gallifrey had been the crux of his demise and suddenly that was all gone.

The white light suddenly winked out, before blowing outwards in a shock wave of time and energy. The explosion sent him flying into the table Donna was strapped on, slamming his head hard against the restraints that held her in place.

The knocking had ceased, and he still was as he had been. Unchanged and unchanging. He pulled himself to his feet, hands running over himself and his face even as he leaned over her yelling. "No, Donna! Don't do this to me, HANG ON!" Fingers trembling even as they quickly undid the buckles holding her in, he quickly pulled her in to his arms wincing as he felt the heat within her body and knew she was now out of time.

She was completely insensible now, the link between them beginning to falter as finally her frail human body lost the ability to fight. He reached into her mind and began to draw that burning energy out of her, draw his own essence back into himself and finally fix what had gone so terribly wrong.

He knew this time there would be no stopping, not until she was safe or they were both dead. His life was more than a fair exchange for hers.

He ran through the disintegrating control room, the doors of the Tardis wide open as she prepared for a swift departure. His long legs leapt across the intervening space into the Tardis which enveloped him in the safety of its oxygen envelope just as the Master's ship finally disintegrated. The shard of the star of Rassilon went dim as it flew back into the empty space where Gallifrey had just floated a few moments before. The doors groaned shut behind him and the Tardis picked a destination from the Doctor's mind melting away from the destruction as she faded back into the Void.

The silence of the tomb descended upon the Gallifreyan system once more.

* * *

The Doctor ran to the medbay, his eyes glued to Donna's face even as he was working rapidly to save her without completely destroying her in the process. Her mind touch was faint and he knew he was fast running out of time, depositing her on the bed his fingers found the familiar touch points on her face causing her to flinch away from him with a scream.

Her eyes flew open as she cried out, irrational fear burning through her as she knew they were fast out of time and how he had acted last time when the clock had finally run out. "No, Doctor! Please don't send me back to that hell! Please if I'm to die, let me die myself. Let me die having known you, all of you! Please don't take that away from me again." Her voice cracked as she whispered, "I couldn't bear to lose you again." Her throat burned with the unshed tears even as the fire grew to consume her, her eyes boring into his endless dark depths even as his lips quivered and the tears fell uncontrolled down his face.

"I'm sorry, Donna. I should never had done that to you, I should never have hurt you the way I did and I never will again. I know it's impossible to trust so soon, but you are almost out of time and I can save you." The fire was in his eyes, the echo of her own flame still burning bright and strong within his own soul. "I have figured it out, please let me in and give me a chance to save you properly this time. My dear Donna Noble, you are the most important woman in the universe, in ALL universes, and just this once, I need you to trust me even though you have every reason not to."

She shuddered at his words, uncertain of all that he was saying and terrified that he would still take the decision from her but she knew her time was up and she had no choice but to leap into the abyss once more, her mind brushing his as she whispered, _Please don't hurt me anymore._

His teeth clenched as she melted against him and the words whispered across his mind, the fire was almost too much now as he once again found the contact points and reached in to her mind to draw the energy into himself. Amazingly it was the Master that had bought her the time the Doctor needed to figure out a way to save her. In his mad dash to end the torment of his life, he had actually figured out how to channel and harness the fire in a way that the Doctor never could.

Of course it had meant days on end of absolute agony, and he knew that he would never have been able to inflict that on her. However, the damage was done and he had no choice now but to complete the process or all would be lost once more.

His long fingers trembled against her face as his mind stroked hers, her fear and her sorrow. Her eyes open, she gazed into the haunted depths of his eyes. His agony imprinted on her soul for all time, dulled somewhat as the essence that was him drained from her, but she would never forget the utter bone shattering grief that had enveloped him when he had once more consigned his people back to hell.

Her hand reached up and she softly wiped the tears from his face, the sorrow finally consuming him even as he fought to save her life and her sanity. Tears fell down her face in an aching echo of his own, her own pain and humiliation was nothing when compared to the blazing maelstrom that swirled endlessly within the Doctor.

She finally understood him, this crazy Spaceman. She finally understood all the need for armor and to use words as his weapon. Much as she had always done, a tool used to hide a deeper hurt.

She whimpered as she felt the last of his consciousness melt from her mind, the roaring inferno that had been her life for what seemed like an eternity finally faded away. She waited tensely now beneath his hands, her eyes locked with his as their bond settled into her mind. Dulled now to human levels, she still very much felt him, felt the brush of his essence against her once more as he carefully examined her psyche for any lingering effects.

He knew that he would need to rest long and hard after this, but that it would not result in a regeneration. He had not been able to do this before, because their essences had been so inextricably linked he would have destroyed her in the brief moments that he had left to try to save her. He hadn't had the time to separate them, and honestly didn't think that he ever would have had the Master not already ripped her mind apart as it was.

His fingers tightened as he brushed against her memories of those days, those screaming days of agony as her mind splintered and the Master played and toyed with that agony. The Doctor leaned forward and pressed a trembling kiss to her forehead even as her eyelids fluttered open.

The golden glow had receded, but the faint mental touch was still there. Once awakened, he knew that would never fade for her. He held his breath as he felt the wondering brush against his mind, the fragmented memories sorting themselves out even as he felt the burn of her own knowledge and pain in his mind. He had invariably drawn her imprint on his own essence into himself, and it was a disturbingly intimate connection he felt at this moment.

He didn't destroy her mind and he didn't shove her back behind her wall of silence, instead he drew the fire out of her and into himself finally righting the wrong that he had committed against her all those months ago.

His fingers brushed the sweaty red gold curl from her forehead as he murmured. "Donna, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

She blinked a few times up at him, starting when she saw how close he was and then hissing at the pain in her skill. Like a thousand battering rams, threatening to drown out her sanity, but the fire was gone. The never ending, screaming fire had finally quieted down and she blinked back tears as she looked at him, remembering the last time he had been this close and her hand rose up of its own accord. The resounding crack of her open palm against his face, echoed through the Tardis as his head jerked to the side. "Oi! I guess I had that coming didn't I?" He muttered as he turned back to her, rubbing his hand against the stinging mark on his face. Her eyes were stormy, her lips trembling and her thoughts were in absolute chaos as she glared at him. _Oh my Donna, how I have missed you._ Though he certainly didn't miss her right hook.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, Spaceman you hear that? You stole my free will! You stole ME away and cast me aside like I was nothing, in to a half-life while you ran off to save the universe once again." The tears that had been burning since her memories had started to surface finally surged free and she lashed out at him again, slapping at his arm and screaming incoherently. "I begged you, I pleaded with you to just let me die and you didn't care! You took it all away from me. You destroyed me. I thought I was going mad, and it was all your fault."

Her words ripped in to his heart, echoing his own screaming guilt even as he pulled her close despite her protests and blows, allowing himself one sighing moment of exquisite indulgence that she was there and remembering him once more before he murmured. "I know Donna, and nothing I say can undo that. I am sorry. I am so sorry, but I didn't know what else to do and I couldn't bear the thought of the universe without you in it. It was selfish, it was cruel but I didn't know that you would remember anything. I truly thought that I had buried all that."

She snorted into his chest and pushed forcefully away. "And that suddenly makes it all better? The fact that you didn't know? For a genius, you're remarkably thick!" She glared at him for a moment, then sighed as much of the spit and fire drained out of her.

His lips quirked at that last comment, his mind filling with all the times she had teased him and kept him on his toes. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he shook his head. "No, nor was it meant to be. Just please believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you and that I only wanted to save you in any way that I could." His eyes closed as he admitted with a dejected sigh. "At the time, it was all that I could think of in such a short period of time. You know I'm rubbish when I panic"

She tried desperately to hold on to her anger as she retorted. "You always have been rubbish then, time boy." The bravado suddenly drained out of her as she shuddered and fell against him in a fresh storm of weeping, she clung to his coat even as she murmured. "Never do that to me again. This has to be a meeting of equals where you respect my decisions when it comes to the direction of my life, otherwise I can't continue because I will never be able to trust you again." It nearly destroyed her to say those words, especially after recent events. She understood this crazy alien now more than she had ever understood another being in her life. She felt intertwined with him in a way more intimate than she had ever had with a lover, the thought of walking away from all that terrified her. However, the thought of losing it all again because he deemed she should was even more frightening. She had to know, and she had to know now.

He sighed at her words, unable to believe just like that her compassion rose up to the fore and she was even contemplating traveling with him once again. "I promise Donna. No more playing god with you, Besides I already tried that and nearly destroyed the universe. It is not an event I wish to ever repeat."

Her head cocked at that last comment. "You what?"

He shook his head, as he hugged her tight. "Now's not the time to discuss that. I need to finish examining you and making sure you get all the treatment you need. There will be plenty of time to talk later."

Stroking her hair and just holding her close, unable to believe he had finally had the chance to make things right, he rocked her back and forth even as he wondered just how they would continue from here.

"Take me home Spaceman, I want to say good bye proper to Grandad."

His smile was hidden against her hair as he nodded. "Oh yes, Donna Noble! That I most certainly can do!"

As he gently laid her down against the diagnostic bed to rest and recover, the whirring of the Tardis' medical instruments filled the room while he set about repairing the extensive damage to her body.

All the agony of the previous months did not melt away instantly, the raging fear and anger though was finally subsiding if even for a brief moment of time. He still did not understand how things had changed with the disappearance of the Master and Gallifrey, he did not know how he had changed his fate but for now he did not care.

He knew eventually he would have to tell her about the months he was apart, and the horrible places and decisions he had made that had nearly cost everything, but now was not that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Let the dancing begin. These two were possibly the most dense pairing when it came to THOSE feelings, that of course is not going to change overnight._

 _Thank you again to all those who have messaged and favorited! I'm so excited to keep this story going and hope that you all enjoy where it goes from here._

* * *

The Doctor stood over Donna as she slept, his eyes roaming over her face watching for any telltale signs that she was still in pain. Her brow was furrowed slightly, but other than that she lay unmoving as she had for the last 3 days.

He had run exhaustive medical testing on her to make sure that the damage to her mind and body was not irreversible and other than slight bleeding on her brain that had initially worried him, she was finally resting and nearly fully recovered.

She had not awakened more than a few moments at a time, taking a sip of broth or water before falling back in to her deep, senseless sleep once more. He found that he couldn't help stroking along the bond between them, touching her dreams lightly to make sure she was all right before withdrawing once more to let her sleep.

He had finally cleaned himself up, had a good hearty meal and caught up on about 30 hours of sleep himself. The Tardis floated in the void for the time being, a place outside of space and time while her occupants licked their wounds and healed from their ordeal. The deeply, rhythmic thrumming of her systems enfolded the Doctor in a soft sense of contentment while he would he lay staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He grimly sorted through his experiences in the past few months, because he was pretty sure that Donna would want a blow by blow. He wasn't sure if he could give her a blow by blow, not without truly coming to terms with how far he had fallen. How much he had been willing to sacrifice, just to show that he had been in ultimate control of his own fate.

The flying bus hadn't been that bad, it had been a bit of an adventure filled though with terror as they always seemed to be but even that adventure hadn't tempered that gut churning anger as he had kept on running. So many lives could have been lost, so much could have gone wrong. As usual, he had emerged the Time Lord Victorious. It had set a dangerous precedent in his mind as he had barreled through his next adventures.

It was Adelaide Brooks and his actions on the Mars colony of which he was most ashamed. The sense of euphoric power had been far too intoxicating and looking back, he realized that he had been in very real danger of becoming as bad as the Master or Rassilon or any of the other Time Lords who had been destroyed on that fateful day so many years before. He had never stood that close to the precipice before. He had never let one foot swing over the void in preparation to make that leap into utter madness, and it had truly terrified him.

The last of the Time Lords, free to rule the universe, free to rewrite history as he saw fit. Adelaide had knocked his inflated self-importance down to size and reminded him why he had always traveled with companions, because without them he was the reckless, dangerous and foolhardy being that they had always claimed he had been.

Only this time, with the knowledge of centuries behind him, he would have become the biggest threat to the universe with none who could have opposed him. The vengeful God indeed. It had always been the human touch that had made him remember the code of the Time Lords, before they had been corrupted and driven mad by the need for self-preservation.

Turning from his perch leaning against Donna's door with a sigh of self-disgust, the Doctor made his way back to the console room. He was determined to give Donna as much time as she needed to heal, before he would take her back to face her shrew of a mother. He still didn't know if she wanted to continue traveling with him, sure her words of trust had instantly made him hope that she would choose to do so, but so much had happened. He had changed so much in just the few short months that they had been apart, and she still had to properly regain her trust of him. He couldn't even think to push her in any way for a long while, whilst those shattered bonds were rebuilt.

Somehow he knew that if they did continue traveling, then the damage had not been as bad as he had feared. Or the knowledge she had gained while joined with his mind might temper her fear. He winced as he remembered her slap and the blows from her angry flailing hands, he hoped he wouldn't have to put up with that too much, thank you very much! But if it made her feel better, then he would let her wail away to her heart's content.

There would be time to discover more as they grew together, time to find what they both had been too blind to see. He couldn't even begin to hope in that direction as of yet. He was a broken, shattered man himself and needed time to reconcile himself to that dark place he had fallen headlong in to. Wilf had been right, he had indeed bottled too much for far too long using the never ending disasters in a universe prone to them as a means to keep from having to face himself. Shaking his head as he thought, what a pair the two of them would make! Two broken beings trying to fix themselves while running around in a crazy blue box through the stars.

Chuckling softly, he took off his coat and flung it over the nearest piece of coral and laid down on his little back board before sliding back under the console of the Tardis to repair the damage his girl had sustained while saving both their lives and the universe once again.

* * *

Donna rose slowly through the layers of sleep, almost afraid to wake fully in fear of the pain and searing fire that had been her constant companion for what had seemed like an eternity. As each layer of sleep was melted way and the pain did not flare to light, she tentatively blinked her eyes open to find she was laying on a soft bed.

She tried to get her bearings, turning her head slowly because her neck was unusually stiff; she blinked as she slowly recognized the confines of her room on the Tardis exactly how she had left it.

She sat up with a gasp, her hand flying to her head which caused the room to spin dangerously about her. Her stomach lurched and her throat felt like she just tried to swallow the Sahara but other than that, she seemed fine. Eyes wide with her hands covering her mouth, she looked about the room again with tears shimmering in her eyes, waiting for the dream to shatter once more and her mind to close up again. There was a faint buzzing in her head, tickling against the back of her mind almost like something was trying to get her to notice it. The sensation caused the spinning of the room to intensify almost to the point of pain.

She closed her eyes tight as the spinning room threatened to make her empty stomach heave, she took several gasping breaths while memories flooded back in. The frighteningly intimate bond she had shared with the Doctor aboard the Master's ship, the depths of his soul that she had glimpsed. Even with his essence gone, those memories were hers and hers alone. She would always have a picture of her shattered, tortured Doctor deep in her heart, she alone would always know the pain that he carried each and every day.

Her breathing finally slowed enough to allow her to open her eyes once more, she looked about her room with moist eyes. The Tardis thrummed around her, the sound soothing the last of the aches from her head as she rose to her feet. As she thought of the ship with fondness, that buzzing in the back of her mind intensified even more.

She paused, cocking her head, trying to listen to that faint, distant noise. She waited with baited breath, but the sensation faded again and she shrugged before reaching her arms over her head in a long, glorious stretch.

She specifically did not focus on the days she had spent in the Master's clutches, just even brushing against the memory of that agony caused her body to shudder and the muscles in her body to clench tightly in anticipation of its return.

Blimey, but she was in a bad way. Her mind was still disjointed and her memories were still filled too much with things she had felt and learned from the Doctor. Things that she would always retain even though his unique fire was finally gone from her soul. She wondered at his indomitable will, that he was even able to love and care and laugh when he had lost so much. When he had been forced to be the cause of so much of that pain and destruction. Standing at the center of the vortex of time, the guardian of time and space.

The aches and pains in her body all reminded her that she was very much alive, but the dull burn of her muscles still had yet to fade. Her mind, though fragmented and still filled with that weird buzzing, was no longer on fire so she knew that eventually the fire in her body would fade with time.

Sighing softly, she padded into her ensuite bathroom and started the taps running for a truly long and glorious shower.

Letting the warm water poured over her head, it was like she was reborn. The sluicing of the water over her body, washed away the fear and angry regret she had felt for days when she finally realized just what the Doctor had sacrificed to come for her. Just what he had let die once again, so that she and all of this universe could continue on blithely unaware of the sacrifice one man made so they all could live.

Rinsing the suds out of her hair, she grimaced when her stomach gurgled loudly reminding her that she was quite hungry. Good god, how long had she been out for anyways? There was that faint tickle in the back of her mind at that thought, a sound once again just below the threshold of awareness before fading back once more.

She had no memory after the Doctor had finished his medical treatments, she only remembered him telling her to sleep. Boy did she sleep!

She stepped out of the shower, breath catching at the resurgence of all the aches that days of torment had hidden. She looked at herself in the mirror, fully expecting to see a body covered from head to toe in bruises. However, other than some redness and faint bruises around her wrists and ankles where she had struggled so madly against the restraints, she looked none the worse for wear.

She reached for the fluffy towel hanging by the shower and gently toweled herself off, wrapping her hair in the towel before she padded naked back into her room and began to rummage around in the closet. She sighed happily when she saw all of the clothing that she had gotten through their travels still hung neatly within the wardrobe, her fingers straying over the gorgeous gowns she had worn before settling on a simple tank top and jean combination with a light jacket over top. The Tardis had always felt a little cool to her, best to not let herself get ill so soon after her ordeal.

Pulling the clothing on, she finally started to feel normal, letting her mind reach out to the Tardis with a soft sigh of thanks and that was when the buzzing exploded into her mind.

The absolute expansiveness of the consciousness of the Tardis exploded through her head, even more disorienting then the strange perceptions of the Doctor. She cried out with the complete overload, before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

 _DOCTOR!_ The cry exploded in his mind, causing him to sit bolt upright momentarily forgetting that he was underneath the console in the control room tinkering with some minor systems before they got underway. His forehead slammed hard against the underside of the console, and bright white light exploded behind his eyes as he growled to his wayward ship.

"You couldn't just nudge me, could you?" Sliding out from under the console, he tossed his wrench aside as the ship forcefully shoved herself into his mind so he could see what she was so upset about.

Eyes wide when he recognized Donna's form crumpled on the floor of her bedroom, he leaped to his feet. The pain in his head quickly vanished beneath the rush of panic he felt. Feet pounding against the grating of the control room, he pelted down the stairs and corridor to the room that had always been hers.

"Why didn't you tell me she had woken up? I told you she needed to be watched!" He felt the indignation of the Tardis that he would think she would ever leave Donna Noble alone, but her consciousness receded so that he could focus on the ashen woman in front of him.

The Doctor didn't like the pallor of her skin, nor the rapid thrumming of the pulse in her neck. She had obviously been up long enough to shower, he forcefully quashed any stray thought down that very distracting path before he scooped her back into his arms and ran with her back to the medbay.

Her head lolled against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering while she fought to rise above the reeling in her head. Donna looked up at him, unable to find her voice at the sight of outright terror on his face. Her throat clenched closed that there was such raw emotion there for her to see, his steps pounding down the corridor before turning into the medbay and laying her back out on the examination table.

The relief on the Doctor's face as he saw her open eyes was almost painful to witness. His fingers reached up to stroke her temple gently. "What happened Donna? I wish that you had let me know that you were up."

She chuckled hoarsely at that and teasingly quipped. "I'm not an bloody invalid, besides I was feeling all right until…" She placed the heel of her hand against her eyes as she remembered. "Doctor, there was another presence. It was in my head, kind of like you were before but different." A pause while she tried to rummage through the sensations she had felt in that brief moment. The overwhelming knowledge of multiple realities, every dimension and how all the time streams connected into a web so complex it was beyond compare. "So much more alien. Was that the Tardis?" She could barely believe her words, but he had said in the past that the ship was sentient and that he would often be able to connect with her when he needed to.

The doctor nodded with a slightly abashed grin, murmuring. "She's always been partial to you. I guess she just got a little over excited that you could finally hear her." He looked up at the ceiling, and with a very stern voice said. "She WILL be more careful in the future."

Donna almost though that she could feel a sense of apology coming from the ship, but underneath it all was still that alien sense of excitement. "Partial to me? Why me?" She closed her eyes and laid her head back with a sigh, the headache was back and it was blinding. "I'm nothing special."

The Doctor shook his head at that, his finger under her chin forcing her eyes to open and meet his. She felt herself falling in to those depths, everything she had felt from and for him swelling within her until she could barely contain it. Strange thoughts and words tumbling through her mind in a mad jumble as she tried to make sense of the expression on his face.

He let himself just look at her, not even reaching out to touch her mind as he really just looked. It still astounded him that she thought so little of herself, even after all that she had done. She had saved the universe, not once but TWICE. It had been her brilliance that had given him the keys to the puzzle that he needed to send the Time Lords back into the timelock, but she discounted all of that because she thought it was only because she had his mind and memories in her head. She didn't give herself any credit, nor was she about to start any time soon while she was still reeling from all that had happened.

"Donna, you are more than something special. You saved me, you saved the universe, and most importantly you saved yourself when I was too far away to do little more than feel you burn." Her lashes swept down over her eyes, she tried to hide away from his piercing gaze but he wouldn't let her turn away. "Look at me, Donna."

His touch which had always been cool, was suddenly almost too hot to bear. She couldn't keep her eyes closed at his soft command, lids sweeping up to look once more into the stormy depths. She felt off balance right now, her mind was still scattered and her thoughts were floating through her fingers like so much smoke.

"This is going to take some getting used to." A fleeting look of pain flashed through his eyes as he sat back, trying to find the right words to tell her just how everything had changed. "The metacrisis changed you in more ways I think then either of us realized at the time." A soft sigh puffed through his lips while he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, still trying to grasp himself how she had changed and how she was going to learn to cope now that there was no reversing those changes.

She struggled to sit up so that she could look him right in the eye, lips pursed while she tried to grasp what he was saying before she finally muttered. "Just spit it out Spaceman. If it's that bad, just get it out the way."

He smiled at that grouchy comment. So typical of Donna to face any problem head-on without beating around the bush. "Your mind was opened when it joined with mine. Every species has some level of ability inherent in them. Some are just more prone to it than others." His eyes took on a faraway look while he searched for the right words to explain. "Humanity has always been especially low on the scale, but there were always remarkable individuals who had a natural talent." His eyes snapped back to her as he murmured. "You are now one of those remarkable individuals. The skill, once awakened can never be turned off."

He waited for the explosion, the fit of weeping or recrimination and he would be deserving of every word of it. Was there anyone left in the universe that he hadn't screwed up?

The touch of her hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, she ducked her head down so that she could meet his eyes all the more quickly. "Hey, time boy, I knew I would be jumping in full tilt when I found you that second time. I won't say that this is exactly what I was expecting, but I touched all of time and space." With a half-hearted laugh, she muttered. "I guess that would surely leave a mark on anyone."

He couldn't help the huge grin that lit his face, the dread melting from his heart as he sat up. "I will of course help you. I won't let you go out there without helping you build barriers to protect yourself. I can also help shore those barriers up when you get too tired."

She held up a hand, the thought of his mind in hers so soon too terrifying to really contemplate right now. His words were almost too much, the daunting thought of the days ahead of her and the pain she would have to endure to learn to control this new ability were nearly overwhelming. Her stomach growled loudly in protest once more and she shook her head at that before murmuring. "Can we please get something to eat first? I'm starving and think I will need the food!"

The Doctor smacked his forehead as he jumped to his feet. "Of course, how stupid of me! Come on, I've got a nice stew on for you."

Helping her carefully to her feet, he supported her all the way to the kitchen before he settled her down by the table and went to the stove where the pot of stew was simmering gently.

Unable to help himself, he reached out to brush against her mind just to make sure she was not pushing herself too hard after that sensory overload she had received before. She seemed fine, but then she always did bounce back far more quickly then he would have ever expected. She shivered at the touch of his mind against hers, it was still a strange and frightening sensation, one that caused her to jump, her eyes flying to his back. How did one get used to this? Better yet, how would she ever be able to forget the feel of his mind and soul so deeply entwined with hers? She sighed softly as she knew that they would have to talk about that and soon.

The Doctor saw the look on her face at the touch of his mind, felt the echo of her thoughts before he wisely pulled away. Telepathy was hard for any being. It would be especially hard for her because she had never had to worry about the ability before. She had only felt the gentle touch of minds when he had personally opened her mind to them. Now, the ability was forever turned on and he knew it would be a hard road to train her to protect herself, but if anyone could learn it was Donna Noble.

He pulled a clean bowl out of the cabinet and filled the bowl with a generous helping of the stew that he had left simmering, and pulled several fresh rolls out of the basket that had been laying on the counter next to the stove before taking both to her. "You need to eat, it has been too long since you've had a good meal." He made no mention of the time she had spent aboard the Master's ship, but he was pretty sure meals then had been more than sporadic.

She sat up as the steaming bowl of stew was placed before her, her eyes flicked to his face when she saw a brief shadow cross his features. Her smile was brilliant though as she took her spoon in hand, and began to eat.

"Speaking of which, how long was I out?" She asked before lifting another steaming spoon to her lips and gently blowing on it.

"Three days." The spoon fell into the bowl with a clattering splash while she spluttered up at him.

"Three DAYS?" The panic in her eyes was almost painful to see, she wailed. "Doctor, you promised to take me to see my family! They must be sick with worry about me." She began to push away from the table, and growled up at him when he tried to keep her in place. "Hands off, Spaceman! I've got to let gramps and my mum know I'm all right."

"Donna, LISTEN TO ME!" He snapped. She stopped dead at the tone in his voice. "I told you I would, but there is no way I am taking you back to deal with them while you are this distraught and ragged. Master of Time and Space remember?" He flicked his fingers towards himself with a devil may care grin. "I will take you back, when you are good and ready to go back and for them only a few short moments will have passed. My first responsibility is to you and YOUR care. You nearly died on me. You should have died many times over during those days and yet you held on." He hated to be so blunt with her, but it was the only way to get through to her.

Of their own accord, his finger rose up to trace the curve of her face as he murmured. "I felt you. I felt everything you did, and I was driven mad with the helplessness of not being able to stop that pain." The tears were shining in his eyes as he touched her, as he relived the terror of those days running and searching. "You were my anchor, and after I had lost you I was so adrift. So alone, then I was losing you again. It was almost too much." With a faint smile towards the walls, he murmured. "If it hadn't been for the Tardis, I would most certainly have gone mad."

She turned her cheek into his touch, her body shivering at his words before one thing stuck out for her. "Alone? What do you mean alone, Doctor? I thought I told you to find someone, you always need someone with you."

Her words pierced him even as her eyes bored into his, he had not expected to have this discussion this soon but it looked like once again events were running out of his control.

"After what I did to you, I couldn't. I just couldn't risk destroying anyone else."

She slapped at his arm with a muttered curse. "Stupid, idiot time boy. What'd you go do that for? You always need someone, if for anything to keep you out of trouble."

The look of stricken anguish that crossed his face at that, caused her to lean forward abruptly. Her hand reaching out to grab hold of his, just as she had so many times in the past. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

He sat back with a huff, his whole body vibrating with a nervous tension that had not been there just moments before. "No, you're right. I did need someone. Still do actually. Without help, without guidance I became something…" His voice cracked for a moment, his mind overwhelmed with memories. "I became something terrible, and I nearly destroyed all the future of humanity in that moment."

Her hand came to her mouth to cover the gasp as she felt the anguish and rage once more pouring off him in waves. "Tell me Doctor. Tell me what happened."

He looked up at her, licking lips gone suddenly dry before he nodded.

Nervously rising to his feet to gain his composure, he busied himself around the kitchen preparing two cups of tea as she finished her meal. She knew that he would talk now, but that he felt whatever had happened would destroy how she felt about him. She seriously doubted that. She had seen the pits of his soul, she knew the depths to which he could sink. Whatever had happened though, was bad enough for him to have truly been shaken to the core of his being by it.

When the kettle whistled, he filled both their cups and turned back to her. Like a man steeling himself for his final walk to the gallows, he took a deep breath and placed both their cups on the table. Sitting down in the chair next to her, he finally, haltingly began to talk.

"The Tardis took me to Mars in 2059, although I didn't realize the year at first." She sat back in her chair, hands wrapped tightly about the steaming cup of tea while still trying to wrap her mind around the year 2059 being considered past tense for him. Thus was life with the Doctor, the future was the past, the past was the future. It was still overwhelming at times to her.

"I had scanned a power source on the surface when the Tardis first landed, so I knew that there was habitation of some kind on the surface. I just wasn't sure what or who it was. So of course, I went exploring." At her sharp look, he nodded. "Yes, Donna I was very much alone." He shook his head at her softly muttered insult before plunging on.

"Anyways, I was very quickly apprehended by a rather annoying robot and taken in to the base for questioning." The dark brooding look had fallen over his face when he lost himself in the memory once more. "It was Bowie Base one." He stated that as if it should have some significance for her, but at her blank look he supplied. "The first Martian colony ever, and also the most important in the history of humanity because it supplied the spark that your race needed to expand in to the stars."

He plunged on after that, pouring out all that he had done during that fateful trip to the red planet. He didn't gloss over anything like he had with her grandfather, but laid it all bare in brutal, cold detail. He spoke of the frightening sense of euphoria that had made him demand that the laws of time would obey HIM while maneuvering the clumsy controls of a robot to remotely bring the Tardis to the base. All so he could save the three people who were left after the creatures in the ice had isolated them in a final attempt to take over their bodies and leave the prison that the red planet had become.

He spoke of Adelaide, and the wariness with which she had always treated him even in light of the strange creatures that were taking over members of her crew. In a strange way, she had been trying to reign him in, much as Donna would have done but he was too drunk with power to realize what she was doing. Worse, he had been too blind to his own actions nor would he have cared anyway what effect it had on the timeline.

"I had lost one too many people, and my moral compass was gone. I was the Time Lord Victorious and for once, I would make the laws of time and space obey ME." He was lost in his recounting of those events, living and breathing them as if they were happening right at that very moment.

Donna sat in stunned silence, listening to him and feeling the rise of that mad rush of power swelling within him once more. She had felt his actions in his own mind in the past, she had felt the regret and anger that he had over them but none of those memories prepared her for the raw, raging Time Lord she saw before her now. He was right. He had been cast completely adrift after he had snatched her memories from her, worse he had seen the assault at his hands as exactly what it was. A betrayal of trust of the worst sort, a betrayal which had sent his world spinning into blind chaos and had set him on that dark and terrible path.

"I saved Adelaide and Mia and Yuri at the last possible second." He seemed to be coming out of his reverie, the words filled now with only a dull pain as he revealed the true depth of his actions. "Mia was completely devastated and traumatized, she ran off in to the night without even thanking me." A mirthless snort at that. "I remember actually being offended that none of them thanked me for saving their lives. But I had made the grievous error of telling them all how important their deaths were for human history. I'd never done that before, purposefully polluting the timeline with fore knowledge. Sure it had happened by accident in the past, but this was deliberate. I had told them how important they were and then I recklessly snatched that away from them."

He ruefully shook his head as finally his eyes seemed to come back to the present, finding hers and locking on. "She reminded me of you actually. Adelaide did. She did not hesitate to tell me how she felt. I merely responded with a simple word." He shuddered even as he thought about it. "When she railed at me for stealing her legacy that would help change the history of humanity, I simply told her, TOUGH. The laws of time and space were mine to command, and for once I wasn't saving some little person. I had saved someone really big!" His voice dripped with self-deriding scorn. "Oh man, I was GOOD. And I bloody well knew it."

Donna snorted at that, but he barely heard her as he continued. "I basically forced her to walk to her own death. She refused to go quietly and let me destroy what she knew would be her legacy." His eyes clouded once more with pain at that. "The Time Lord Victorious is wrong she said." A pause, the memory burning through him with such intensity she couldn't help but feel the burning shame it engendered. "She was so very right. I may as well have pulled the trigger of her blaster myself. The universe would not allow that moment in time to be changed, but I stole her proud legacy and reduced her to a sad footnote instead of the heroic woman she had been. I destroyed that part of her legacy, and I was wrong to do it."

He dropped his head back as he finished with a rush, only whispering. "Then I ran, because I realized in that instant what I was becoming and that I had indeed finally gone too far."

She sat in silence for a long time, digesting all that he had told her and all that he had left unsaid. She had worried that he would fall into a dark place when she had first declined to travel with him, which was why she had admonished him to find someone. Then when he had struck so swiftly to take her memories before, she hadn't had the chance to remind him to not travel alone. Look where that had taken him, look what he had done. Look at what he had nearly destroyed all because he had no one to reign him in, to help him see the good in things and in people and to remember what it meant to live by a code. Even though the people who had embodied that code had long since abandoned it and, in the end, been slaughtered by his own hand.

She moved her chair closer to him, letting her fingers brush his knee as she finally found her voice. "Hey."

That was all, nothing more. She waited for him to haul himself out of the pit he had fallen into, waited for those dark, moody eyes to rise to meet hers. He took a deep breath, almost as if he had been granted a reprieve before the noose closed tight. "Hey."

She smiled at that response, like he had given so often in the past. She thrilled at being able to remember that even as she gathered her thoughts. "I can't begin to say that I agree at all with everything that you did. Matter of fact, I never would have gone down that road that you did." She placed her finger on his lips as he was about to protest. "Shh. Let me finish."

Her finger quivered against his lips while she waited for his silent nod, for once not even trying to reach out to him as this was her world. The world of words and care and understanding that she alone had always been able to give to him. "I didn't say that you were hopelessly lost because of that, remember I had you here." She tapped the side of her head before continuing. "You needed someone, you always have. That's why in all your memories, all your long life there were such few times that you were truly alone. When you were is when it all became too much to bear, and then finally you thought you had a chance to make a difference even when you felt that you had failed so much in the past."

She sighed softly, drawing her hands back into her lap even as she whispered. "Like you felt you had failed me." At his flinch, she murmured. "I won't lie when I say I am scared, Doctor. I am terrified of you, and all this change that has suddenly been thrown at me." Her eyes glimmered with that, thoughts of the life she had on earth, the life she would soon be leaving once more. "I need time to grow, to heal as I know you do, and we can do it together. But that trust, though shaken, is still there as strong as ever because in the end. You came, just as you always promised you would. Even though you knew you were most likely coming to your death, you still came."

The Doctor leaned back with a soft growl, his hands rising to run tiredly over his face as once more, Donna amazed him to his very core. Once again, just like that she looked into the darkest part of him and told him that she understood why he had done what he had done. No recrimination, no angry shouts. Just as she had done beneath Vesuvius' dormant slopes, she let him know that she was there to shoulder his burden with him.

"Oh, Donna. My amazing Donna Noble. What was I ever thinking to leave you behind and alone? I was such a fool."

She laughed a little forcefully, at that. "Well, you do have your moments Spaceman. Time Lord Victorious? Really?" He winced at her laugh, before ruefully grinning back.

"Yeah, I did get pretty cocky. Well, moreso than usual."

She snorted at that, before meeting his eyes once more. "But not always the fool." Her voice dropped at the last comment as another memory flashed through her mind, and with it the rush of unrelenting sorrow she had felt from him at that moment.

He cocked his head when she looked at him with strange, fathomless eyes for once her mind strangely closed to him. "What? What is it Donna?"

"I was just wondering Doctor. That woman, the one who cried out at the end there, who was she? Who was she really?"

Just like that, the tentative peace that had settled between them was shattered and he was back on that ship, reliving the anguish when he had had to turn his back on her one final time. His throat clenched tight even as he knew she had blessed his actions, clenched tight as he thought of the hell he had sent her back to endure for all eternity. The gentle goodbye touch while she had faded back into the never ending torment he had consigned them all to, a touch that he hadn't felt in centuries and that had ripped open the wounds in his heart with ruthless abandon. Scrubbing his hand over imaginary tears, he murmured. "She was my mother." A hollow smile as he whispered. "She knew what I had to do, and she let me know she understood. That she understood and supported me completely even though I had to turn my back on her and on all my people once again."

Donna closed the distance between them and took hold of him in her arms, holding him tight as the dam finally burst and he wept against her fiery hair. "I'm so sorry Doctor, I'm so so sorry. That you had to do that again, that you had to…" Her voice cracked at the pain she felt pouring from his soul, the gut wrenching cries seeming to finally heal something within him. Something that had needed to heal for a very long time.

Finally he pulled away from her, the soft smile at the echoing tears burning down her cheeks that he reached up to wipe away. "We're a sad sight, aren't we?" The light hearted comment his way of letting her know that he would be all right in the end.

With that, she gave a hiccupping laugh. "Yeah, two peas in a pod, er a Tardis rather." She felt the burst of affection from the Tardis as the ship tentatively reached out to her, afraid of overwhelming her once more. Her eyes found his and she grinned at him. "Where do we go from here Spaceman?" She asked in a rush before the courage deserted her.

The Doctor looked at her at that question, at all the possibilities that were looming before him as he smiled. "We go forward, Donna. Together. Equals. We both have changed, but I think in the end it will be a change for the better." He stood up, his hand extended to her in a promise to explore that world with her.

She gazed up at him, feeling all the wrongs slowly melt away at the promise blazing in his mind and from his eyes gave her hope for the future once more. "Together, Timeboy" She said as she rose to take his hand. He couldn't help the goofy grin at the familiar nickname, for some reason he knew in the end it would all be all right.

"Blimey, what are we going to tell my mum? She really didn't like you, you know."

He winced at that reminder. "Thanks for spoiling the mood, Donna." He couldn't help but tease even as he pulled her from the kitchen towards the control room. "We tell her and Wilf the truth, and that we're going traveling again!"

Her face fell at that as reality finally came crashing down. "Oh my god, Shaun!"

He looked at her, his breath leaving his lungs in one fell swoosh as he remembered Wilf telling him that she had gotten engaged. "What are you going to tell him?"

Her forlorn sigh was all the answer he needed. "I have to tell him the truth. He was a good man to me, far too good when I was not in return to him. But I never could truly be totally present in our relationship, and I think deep down he knew it. I was always dreaming for something more, though I didn't know what it was at the time."

He just nodded and wisely held his silence at that.

She slapped at his arm teasingly, "What? No witty retort timeboy? Are you going to leave me to face the music all on my own?"

He stopped at that and looked her square in the eye. "You know I would never do that. I never have done that." At her arched brow he corrected quickly, "Well not too often anyways." Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck in that nervous tick he had always shown when he was uncomfortable or on uncertain ground. "I will be there with you Donna. I basically dumped you on them, telling them that you could never remember me or you would burn." He made a weird face at the thought, wondering indeed how he could've been so thick to think that her role in events had been done. Idiot, Idiot Time Lord. "Now I'm showing up and taking you away with me again, there will definitely be… difficulties."

She huffed at that. "Difficulties, you prawn? That's putting it mildly!"

He couldn't help but laugh, knowing all too well that in the end reason would prevail but not before his sanity had to pay a heavy price for it. This was truly the first time she was saying goodbye to them properly before setting out, before she had been ripped away by the huon particles without so much as a by your leave. Then she had run off with no warning, when she had found him again after that fiasco with Adipose Industries. Maybe she had always known that there would be trouble if she had tried to talk to them, but for once it was time she acted like the grown woman she was.

They stepped into the control room, the gentle hum of the ship reaching out to envelope them in a soft cocoon. The Tardis was eager to be off again, and like a child she was not too shy to tell them.

"You are still weak, and your mind is still painfully open. But I know how much you need to see your family again. There is time enough to learn how to better protect yourself." He paused, "Time enough for everything."

She smiled and leaned up to brush a soft kiss against his cheek. He turned and grabbed hold of her shoulders, his eyes blazing in to hers as he whispered. "You have to be sure Donna. It's not going to be like it was before, it can't be."

She shivered at his words, the intensity she felt in him was frightening as she felt everything she knew to suddenly be changing and shifting. Her tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips, his meaning all too clear and crashing over her too fast as she murmured. "I guess it's kind of pointless to hide now, huh?" Her eyes stayed locked with his as he mutely nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I've felt you Dona, more importantly, you've felt me. It can never be the same. You need to know that's what might come of your agreeing to come with me again."

She looked into his eyes, even without their bond his intent was clear. The burning purpose in his soul, the heat of his body so close to hers as he waited tensely for her to make her decision once and for all.

"I know, Doctor. It hasn't been the same for longer than we were willing to admit." Her fingers rose up to touch his lips in that strange habit she had developed, when he looked like he was going to interject. "I need time though Doctor. I need time to adjust to everything."

His mouth closed and he nodded, having expected no less before pulling her close for one more hug. "Time, Donna is one thing I have in spades."

Setting her back from him, the brooding look gone from his eyes when he looked up at the time rotor. "Let's go face the music."

She nodded softly, watching as he moved about the console, throwing switches and grinning over at her as he pulled the final one, shouting out "Allons-y!" Before the Tardis shuddered and faded out of the void on its way back to Chiswick.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's notes at the end of this chapter. I didn't want to give too much away._

* * *

The quiet of Chiswick was broken by the unmistakable whirring sound of the Tardis materializing in its usual spot, across the street from Donna's mother's home.

The Doctor poked his head out to see who was about, just in time to see the front door open and an absolutely irate Sylvia Noble racing across the street towards him. "Where is she, Doctor? You said she would be safe!" Her voice cracked as she barreled up to him. Her eyes were red from all the tears she had been shedding though it had only been a few hours since Wilf had come home with the news.

"She's fine Sylvia. She's right here with me." He stepped out of the way right as Donna ducked out of the Tardis, her mother's eyes widening with shock that she was very much awake and aware before she grabbed her up in a huge hug.

"Oh my god Donna, we were so worried! When you vanished, none of us knew what to think. Dad told me that you went off with him." She jerked her head towards the Doctor, not even wanting to look at him she was so angry right now. "Then Dad came and told me you'd been taken. For a week!"

Donna found herself smothered by her mother one more time, confused and completely overwhelmed at the concern pouring off both her and her Gramps. Her head was spinning while she was buffeted from all sides with noise and emotions, and far too many thoughts to even be able to see straight.

Her lips were quivering and she looked up at the Doctor with panicked eyes, realizing too late what a mistake she had made coming back so quickly without even a few lessons to learn how to shut off the noise of the world around her.

"Oh my Donna, I knew he would get you back! I knew he would make you better!" Her grandad rudely elbowed Sylvia aside before hugging her tightly, the tears streamed down his cheeks as he murmured. "Come on then, let's get inside before we make too much of a scene."

He then turned around and hustled both his daughter and granddaughter into the house, leaving the Doctor to follow behind.

Pulling the door of the Tardis closed behind him, the Doctor followed behind the trio. His eyes locked on the back of Donna's head, brows furrowed when he had felt her panic nearly overwhelm her. Her family was an open book, now that he let himself listen to them. Their love and concern blasting for any to hear should they so choose. He carefully brushed against her mind, giving her a lifeline to cling to in the chaos while Sylvia immediately led her into the kitchen. Most likely to begin that tongue lashing that she always felt she had to give to Donna.

He couldn't help the soft smile when her mind clung to his amidst the chaos, he whispered softly to her. _You take care of this Donna, I've got you. I won't let you get overwhelmed._ With that, he began to help her reconstruct the barriers in her mind. Brick by brick, he built an impenetrable wall around her that finally blessedly allowed her to shut out the noise in her head.

"I knew you'd get her back Doctor! What happened? I thought you said you couldn't fix her." Wilf bustled around the living room, bursting with energy till he felt a man half his age. He clapped the Doctor on the arm and laughed. "I knew you could do it Doctor! She was so much better with you."

Focusing his attention on the older man, who had become a guiding force during the last few months, he kept part of his mind connected with Donna's even as he responded. "I was able to save her Wilf, but the cost was high." He collapsed onto the sofa as he sighed out. "Nearly too high. In the end though, I was able to finally fix what had gone wrong."

Wilf nearly fell onto the other end of the sofa as the Doctor began to talk, his hands held to his lips while tears streamed down his cheeks. Oh his poor baby granddaughter, to have been through so much and yet still she had to suffer.

His eyes scanned the Doctor's features, hearing what he wasn't saying and sighing softly as he realized he would be saying goodbye to his granddaughter again far too soon.

* * *

Donna leaned against the counter with the warm cup of tea in her hands, waiting tensely for the tongue lashing that she knew was brewing. Hell she didn't need telepathy to know that was coming.

It was always better to let her mother strike the first blow, to see which angle she would attack from before she responded. So she simply lifted her mug to her lips and took a nice long sip.

"Good god, Donna what the hell happened to your wrists?" Sylvia nearly shouted as her daughter's sleeve had fallen to reveal the heavy bruises encircling both wrists in a ring of dark smudges. She reached out and grabbed one hand, barely noticing when Donna hissed at the sudden pain. "Did the Doctor do that to you? That man has been nothing but trouble since you first met him. Nearly killed you he did, and now you show up after a week missing in his company with bruises! What'd you do that for? Where'd you run off to? Shaun has been worried sick and is on his way now to sort this all out."

Donna yanked her hand back with a barely controlled sigh, her eyes looking at her mother and seeing her nagging finally for the concern that it was. "How dare you, mum! That man saved my life. That man saved ALL of our lives. AGAIN. And all you can do is blame him?"

She shoved off the counter with a burst of angry energy, pacing like a caged animal as she thought of the upcoming confrontation with Shaun as well. She should've known that her mother would've called Shaun as soon as she recognized the sounds of the Tardis. No, it would've been too much to hope her mother would make sure she was all right first.

"You're my daughter! He shows up with you unconscious, dumps you on us and says he had to wipe all your memories of your time with him or you would die. Burn up like a match." She leaned forward at that. "Then you go missing, and HE claims he doesn't know where you were. You show back up after a week, looking like you do and expect me NOT to worry?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she asked. "What really happened Donna?"

She couldn't help the sudden burst of rage that broke free as she remembered those days in the Master's clutches. How it had been the Doctor who had come despite knowing that he was most likely coming to his death, just to try to right what he had perceived as a wrong.

She yanked her pant legs up and showed Sylvia the glaring bruises on her ankles and calves as well, making sure her mother got a good long look at them before angrily dropping them again. "I was taken, Mum. I was taken against my will and I was tortured for DAYS ON END. DAYS and Days just so that a madman could try to bring his people back." She screamed. "Just so a madman could bring back HIS PEOPLE." She screamed, her hand pointing unerringly towards the Doctor even though a wall separated the two of them.

"The Doctor saved me, Mom. The Doctor came, even though he had been told a prophecy that he was going to die soon. He came after me, KNOWING that he was most likely going to his death, just to save me and try to make things right. He had no control over what had happened to me before." She uttered tiredly. "The metacrisis was something completely new to him, he'd never seen it before and he acted as swiftly as he could to try to save me from dying in front of his eyes."

Sylvia reached up a hand. "Stop it, Stop defending him."

"No Mother. You asked, and you're going to listen. To all of it." She looked up, straight into the eyes of the Doctor as he stood in the doorway. His hard dark gaze resting squarely on her features, as he had instantly felt the burst of rage from her when her mother had accused him.

"Donna, you don't have to do this now. You're not strong enough." His tone stated simply that if he had to, he would take her out of there right at this moment if he felt she was being pushed too hard too fast.

Donna shook her head. "No Doctor. Its time she knows what traveling with you means. It's time she knows just what YOU have lost."

His jaw clenched at her words, eyes dark and stormy as he turned that gaze on her mother. Staring at her mother for a long moment, he finally nodded and turned back towards the living room, nearly running over Wilf who had followed the Doctor to the door.

Sylvia leaned back against the counter, dumbstruck at the look she had seen on the Doctor's face. He had always been tolerant of her, uncomfortable and slightly unsure. She had never seen such fiery purpose in his every line, all that purpose was focused solely on Donna.

Donna sighed as she looked at her mother, shaking her head sadly because she knew things now would never be the same between them again. "He destroyed that madman's plan mum. Because that plan would've been the end of the universe. The end of creation itself." She whispered in a faint echo of Rassilon's words as he had raised his arms to the heavens. "He turned his back on his people and their rebirth, to save us. To save ALL of us. He sent them all back to hell. He sent them all, even his own mother so that we would all survive." A single tear burned down her cheek as she remembered the scream of his sorrow when he had turned his back on his people for the last time.

Sylvia's hands flew to her mouth at that. "His own mother? But how? Why?"

Donna signed. She knew all too well why he had done what he did, but she could not even begin to explain it to her mother. There wasn't enough time in this century at least for that tale. "The war that destroyed his people had changed them, mum. The Master was trying to pull his people back into this universe from before their end, but after they had been so... changed." She picked up her cup of tea with trembling hands, lifting it to her lips so she could continue. "He had to send them back, they truly would've destroyed all creation. I even heard their leader proclaim it. His mother was on that high council, she let him know that she understood what he had to do. All so we could live."

Her eyes then locked on to her mother's shocked face as she continued. "THAT is what happened mother. That is why I have traveled with him in the past. Because he needs someone, someone who gives a damn about him for once."

Her hand reached up to angrily brush the tear away as she waited for her mother's retort, just laughing tiredly when she realized for once her mother had none. "What? For once no response mum? Did I finally shock you?"

Sylvia looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face as she tried to find the words. Uncertain of all that she was feeling, but knowing that she couldn't face the terror she had felt when he had come to their door that fateful day once again. She couldn't look up at the stars at night wondering what desperately frightening things her daughter was going through. Just the thought that she hadn't been able to stop days of torture was almost more than she could bear. Oh god, what would Jeffrey have done? How would he have handled this?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door fly open and a frantic voice shouting. "Donna? DONNA!"

Shaun came barreling into the kitchen and grabbed her up in his arms, squeezing her tight as he gasped with relief. "I was so worried about you! What happened? Are you all right?"

Donna could barely return Shaun's embrace, her heart seemed to be dropping through her shoes. She looked into his soft brown eyes, his worry nearly too painful to see. She could barely contain her own tears as she nodded numbly. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm all better now actually thanks to the Doctor." Shaun stepped back at the mention of the Doctor, gasping softly.

"You… You remember?" At her mute nod, he swallowed hard. "But he said it would kill you if you did."

She snorted lightly at that, noticing her mother slipped out of the kitchen into the living room to leave the two of them alone. She did not notice the Doctor speaking quickly to Wilf, before letting himself out of the front Door and disappearing down the street.

"Yeah well, it nearly did."

"Then why'd he do it? If it was so dangerous, why'd he make you remember?" Shaun felt as if he couldn't catch a proper breath, he felt like his world began crashing down around him.

Donna winced at his words, her hands reaching up to rub her face at the waves of exhaustion beating at her. The Doctor was right, she was too weak to handle this. She shouldn't have pushed herself and she was mucking it all up.

God, Shaun deserved so much better. He deserved better than half a woman who was missing some of the most important memories of her life, and now she would finish breaking him apart.

 _Goddamnit, why does it always have to be me?_ She couldn't help the quiet wail when she saw the understanding in his eyes, while he waited to hear her say the words.

"He didn't make me remember Shaun, someone else did that. Someone who was completely mad, and who tried to use me to help him destroy everything as we know it." She still could barely make sense of all that had happened in the last 10 days, how her life had gone from being an empty shell to the chaos that it was now. Her chest felt like the Master's steel bands were clamped about it again, her breath coming in short gasps when she murmured. "When the Doctor found me, well…. The damage was already done. He couldn't stop the process before it killed me, so he had to see it through. And well, it's all coming back. Everything I'd done, everywhere I'd been in that year of my life."

His silence was deafening as he just looked at her, the hurt plain to see even though he couldn't help but ask. "Did you ever even love me, Donna? Or was it all a show? Just answer me that."

Her head fell back at his questions, the tears flowing from her eyes as she whispered. "I thought I did, Shaun. I truly wanted to be happy with you. I wanted to be better with you." She looked at him, shoving her hand against her mouth as she whispered. "But I could never be better. I wasn't me, at least not me as I had become. I'm so sorry, Shaun. I would never have tried to lead you on if I had truly known any better."

He could only laugh at that. "Yeah well, just my luck. The perfect woman for me, never even existed."

With trembling fingers, she pulled the ring off her finger. Pressing it back into the palm of his hand and curling his fingers closed about it. "You're a good man, Shaun. A good man who deserves far better than someone like me. I'm so very sorry."

With a self-deprecating laugh, he shoved his hand with the ring back into his pocket. "Yeah, I know you are." Pausing to look at her one more time, he whispered. "Take care of yourself, Donna."

He then tore out of the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the Doctor standing just inside the doorway to the living looking decidedly uncomfortable as he watched him leave. Shaun could barely stay in the same room with the man, he just mumbled his goodbyes to Sylvia and Wilf before grabbing his jacket off the coat hook and tearing out of the house before he lost all control.

Shoving his hands into his coat pockets and crumpling up a little envelope that he barely noticed, he turned and hurried down the street towards his car.

* * *

Donna rubbed her hands over her face as her mother walked back into the kitchen, the look on her face already promising thunderclouds. "So it's like that then, is it? Do you really think there's some future for the two of you?"

Donna looked at her with barely contained shock. "Seriously, mum, you're going to do this now? You knew from day one that I couldn't commit to Shaun, but unlike me, YOU knew why. Yet you pushed, and needled and prodded. You kept nagging me over and over again to move on, to get married and have a normal life." The laughter was nearly hysterical as she continued. "Normal life. I could never understand why you used those exact words, and every time you said it, I'd feel like there was something more. Something that I was missing, but I could never figure out what it was."

She stepped close to Sylvia, her voice low as she murmured. "I know why you did it. I know what the Doctor told you, and I know that you really tried to protect me from what had happened. It wasn't enough and you know it wasn't. Poor Shaun just got caught in the middle."

Sylvia leaned close and despite her daughter's protests, pulled her close for a tight hug. "I tried to do the best I could by you, Donna. He told me what I had to do, I wasn't going to let you down. Not again, especially when it meant losing you possibly forever. If that means I'm a terrible mum, then so be it."

Donna jerked at her mother's embrace, before finally just letting go and hugging her back. Her heart had been in the right place, she truly had done all that she could do with the limited experience she had. All the while, blaming the Doctor for what had happened to her daughter even while trying to help her live as normal a life as she could.

A flicker of movement caught her eye and caused her to look up to see the Doctor leaning in the doorway, his eyes locked on hers even as she felt the inquiry in her mind. She was worn out, mentally and physically drained and she was fast approaching collapse. The walls he had helped build in her mind were starting to fray, and she was losing control of her own ability to contain her pain.

The Doctor had of course heard everything, Sylvia and Donna were not exactly quiet when they argued. Wilf had tried to calm the Doctor down, but finally had just given up and come to join the Doctor in the doorway.

"Now now, Donna, Sylvia. What's done is done. What's important is that we have our Donna back. We have ALL of her back now, thanks to the Doctor. I think that he deserves a thank you at least, don't you?"

The last was said with a pointed look at Sylvia, who jumped when she heard her father's voice. Looking up to see both her dad and the Doctor in the doorway, she scowled. "Have you been eavesdropping on us?"

The Doctor rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, for once looking abashed as he mumbled. "You two were never exactly quiet when you argued."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "You were the reason for a lot of our fights in recent memory."

His head rose at that. "I what?"

"Well you were, coming round here always bringing chaos and destruction. I worried about her, I still do."

He sighed at that. "I understand how you could think that I was the cause of everything that has happened to you and this planet in recent years. I show up and somehow stand at the center of it all. What you don't know, is that I have been protecting this planet for a lot longer than you can imagine." He went to stand by the window, his eyes resting on the Tardis as he thought about all the things he had seen and done in his long life.

He went on, almost as if he were talking to himself. "Humanity is amazing and resilient and brilliant. No matter what happens to you, you always bounce back. Sometimes not in the best way, but it has never quashed your spirit and desire to move on and to KNOW." He couldn't keep the wonder from his voice. "Just to know that there is a reason for everything that happens, an explanation for all the inexplicable." He shook his head with a sigh. "My people lost that eons ago, if they ever even had it. The oldest species in the universe, almost as old as time itself. Is it any wonder I was drawn to earth? I was drawn to her people over and over again, just to feel that again. Just to know what it felt like to wonder again."

He turned back to look at Wilf and Sylvia, the two of them standing protectively close to Donna though Wilf was smiling like a loon as he listened to him. The Doctor just shook his head, his gaze flicking to Donna before he continued. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect, Donna. Just as I have been doing for nearly a thousand years. Protecting those I care about, and their extended family." Sylvia blinked at the mention of his years, for some reason never having really thought about how old the Doctor really was. "In the end though, this is her choice. I hope that you will respect it. She wants you to, because you both mean the world to her."

Wilf couldn't help but cheer at the last, his voice cracking as he cheered. "Bravo, Doctor! I told you she was better with you."

Sylvia glared at him, but it lacked real heat. "Oh don't you start now, Dad."

"I will not stop, Sylvia. She was better, she IS better. Just like we wanted her to be."

All at once, the tears broke free. It was too much and too fast. Scrubbing angrily at her eyes, she looked up at the Doctor and asked the question that had been burning in her mind since the day he had dropped her off all those months earlier. "Do they still sing songs of her?"

Donna looked questioningly at her mother and the Doctor, uncertain just what was going on but having a feeling it was very important. The smile on his face couldn't have been more brilliant. "Oh yes. They will sing songs of her for all eternity." His eyes then locked on to hers as he murmured. "Donna Noble. The most important woman in the universe."

Her hand flew to her mouth at that, the flicker of sensation from him was nearly overwhelming as she felt a brief surge of that song, the song that he always heard no matter where or when he travelled. It had been a burden to him before, now it was a blessing.

She nodded curtly at that answer, before turning to her daughter and asking with a soft sigh. "I guess you'll be leaving pretty quickly then?" She had just gotten Donna back, and though they didn't always get on very well, she was already sad that she was leaving so quickly.

Donna glanced at the Doctor, and at his shrug she nodded. "Soon enough mum. I've just come back for some things before heading back off really. There's a lot we have to do. A lot I have to do to figure out what all happened with me and how it has changed me." She didn't even go into her newfound ability, and one sharp glance at the Doctor warned him not to say a word about that. Her mother was traumatized enough as it was.

Sylvia could only numbly nod as Donna hugged both her and Wilf tight. "I will be back to visit, Mum. I will call as well. The Doctor fixed my phone before so I could do that, he'll do it again."

Wilf especially just hugged her tight. "You go on then. Go out to the stars!"

With a soft smile, Donna dashed up the stairs and began to pack a few bags. Her eyes lighting on the picture of her and Shaun that she kept on her dresser. Sitting down for a moment and feeling completely overwhelmed, Donna just hugged the picture tight to her chest for a moment before she stood back up and laid it back face down on the dresser.

With her eyes clenched tightly closed, she leaned against the dresser for a moment then the room began to spin about her. Her knees buckled at the wave of exhaustion that suddenly crashed down over her, the walls in her mind cracked just a little bit more.

Strong hands grabbed her before she hit the floor, pulling her back to the bed and sitting her down. The Doctor knelt before her, his eyes worried while his cool fingers felt her forehead to see if her fever had returned. Finding the skin cool to his touch, he shook his head. "You pushed yourself too hard too soon. We should've waited a few days more before coming back." She blinked, remembering vaguely how he had built those walls up and tried to shore them up a bit more but she was just too tired to achieve much. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, the luminous tip mesmerizing her even as she slapped it away.

"Stop bleeping me! How many times do I have to tell you I hate when you do that?" She was definitely in a testy mood while she finished her packing.

He wisely didn't say anything while he tucked his sonic back into his inner coat pocket, shaking his head when he saw just how quickly she had managed to pack a mini mountain of luggage. Just like when she had first come with him.

He grabbed two bags and followed her down the stairs, mostly to keep an eye on her just in case she got hit with another wave of vertigo.

Suddenly the house felt too small for him, he was itching to be off again. Off to someplace far from earth and all the trauma that it had caused for both him and Donna. Maybe it was time to take her to Cotter Polluni's World like he had mentioned all those months ago when the Sontarans had invaded the earth. She had always wanted to go to a nice beach, preferably one that didn't end up being a death trap.

Stepping out of the house and hurrying across the street to the Tardis, he slipped inside and set the controls for their quick departure before he returned for the last of Donna's things.

She was hugging her mother and Wilf one last time, all three were crying because the time was now at hand.

"You ready Donna?" He asked, his hand squeezing her shoulder for reassurance when he felt how she was trembling beneath it.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You promise to keep in touch Doctor. And you promise to take care of her!" He nodded at Sylvia's admonitions, giving her a tight hug despite her protests before turning to Wilf.

"Thank you, Wilf. Thank you for everything." He then grabbed the older man in a big hug and murmured. "I would've been proud to have you for my dad."

Wilf jerked at those words, the tears springing to his eyes as he looked up at this strange alien who had saved his granddaughter's life more times than he cared to imagine. "You just watch out for her, you hear? You watch out for both of you."

"I will."

With that, they both turned and walked across the street before disappearing into the Doctor's crazy blue police box.

Sylvia hugged her dad close, feeling like she was saying goodbye for the final time as the whirring of the Tardis' engines echoed down the street and the ship disappeared like if it had never been.

* * *

Donna leaned against the closed doors of the Tardis watching the Doctor bound up the steps to the console and make a few last minute adjustments before throwing the lever and sending the ship lurching on its way to wherever they were going next.

She just let out a long breath when her legs finally gave out, her mental shields finally crumbling completely away as the exhaustion nearly drove her under.

"Hey, don't be doing that Donna! Not on the hard floor." The Doctor came running back down the steps, jumping over her bags to skid to a halt beside her just as she landed with an unceremonious thump on the floor.

She looked up at him and grimaced. "Now don't be saying I told you so, Doctor. You do that and I will not be held responsible for my actions." She waggled a shaking finger at him, before letting her head fall back and rest against the warm wooden doors behind her.

He took one look at her and slid down to the floor beside her, his shoulder pressed tight against her as he whispered. "I'm sorry for how today went. I had honestly hoped that you would have more time to prepare to deal with…" He hesitated, hearts constricting as he remembered her scream in his mind. The scream that had made him decide to do something to try to at least make things better for Shaun. "More time to prepare to deal with Shaun."

She huffed softly at that, stormy blue green eyes rising to meet his as she muttered. "Well, in the end it's my fault. I should never have said yes when he asked me to marry him, deep down I knew it was a mistake though I couldn't understand why." She let her breath out in a mad rush. "God I feel so guilty now. I hurt him so bad, when he did nothing to deserve it."

The Doctor turned his head to look at her, his knees cocked in the exact same position that hers were in while he pondered how best to tell her what he had done. "I know you feel responsible for what happened to him. That if you had never travelled with me maybe he wouldn't have been so hurt, because you would've been able to be with him." Her lashes swept down to cover the guilt in her eyes, but he continued on. "In the end though it is not your fault. You did not lead him on, you were honest with him as much as you could be at the time." He paused at that. "If anyone is to blame, it's me."

He jumped at the hard smack he felt on his arm. "OI! What'd you go and do that for?"

She was glaring daggers at him as she snarked. "Don't take away my pity party, Spaceman! Don't you dare!"

He jaw dropped at her words before he burst out laughing, unable to control himself when a look of chagrin spread over her face. "Seriously? You're angry because I feel partly to blame, earthgirl?" He teased her, relaxing slightly when she shook her head and just chuckled morosely.

"I know you feel bad about what happened Donna, and I know you wished that you could do something to make it better for him. I took care of that for you."

"You what? What did you do, timeboy?"

The smile was boyish as he said. "You know I left the house for a little while when you were speaking to Shaun."

"I thought you didn't want to hear that." She mumbled.

"Hardly that at all." He said with a grimace. "But well, you see I never carry any money so I borrowed a few quid off your granddad." At her arched brow, he quickly hurried on when he saw the storm clouds growing in her eyes. "I popped down to the store and bought him a little present. Slipped it in his jacket pocket, so he won't know where he got it from or from whom."

Her mind was working furiously, wondering what in the world the Doctor could've gotten Shaun to make what she had done any better. "What did you get him?"

"I remembered your grandpa saying how he was just working a minimum wage job, that he was just getting by and kept hoping for someone to come along and end the recession so that he could get back on his feet." Donna nodded mutely, her mind racing as the Doctor continued. "So I bought him a lottery ticket for tonight's draw. The cashier said it was a triple rollover as well."

"A Lottery Ticket? What kind of cheap consolation prize is that?" She spluttered, outraged that he would be so callous.

He arched a truly offended brow at that comment. "Hardly cheap, Donna. I'm the Time Lord remember?"And with that, it all clicked into place. He had used his own knowledge to make sure that in the end, Shaun would be just allright and at least he would have what he needed to make a better life for himself. A much, much better life in the end.

She collapsed against him with a laugh, shaking her head in bewilderment as she murmured. "You did that just to make me feel better?" Resting her head against his shoulder with a soft sigh, all the strength seeming to drain from her muscles, she muttered. "You crazy crazy martian. Thank you for that."

A soft chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as he responded. "I'm not a Martian." Leaning his head against hers, he murmured softly. "You're welcome, Donna."

The two of them sat against the Tardis doors for a long time more, just reveling in the feeling of being together once more and setting out to see what the universe had in store.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I always hated how the Doctor gave Donna a presumed winning lottery ticket for her wedding gift. It always felt like a cheap consolation prize even though we are left to assume, that of course now since Donna wouldn't have to worry about money maybe she would be able to buy happiness even though the most important part of her was missing._

 _It just felt like one more screw you to Donna, who had done nothing but help and support the Doctor through some truly difficult times. In the end, I wanted to use the ticket here as a sort of consolation prize for Shaun so that at least he would get his wish of HIS recession ending._

 _This wraps up all the loose ends holding them back, now is time to finally go have some fun! Thanks for sticking through this so far!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Donna! Hurry up or you're going to miss the shimmerfalls." The Doctor stood by the door to the Tardis, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet while he waited.

"I'm coming!" Came the grouchy reply, followed by even more muttering that he knew he was meant to overhear. "Lord of time and bloody space, and you can't give me more time to get ready. Fat lot of use having a time machine if you ask me."

The Doctor grinned at her words. They had rested for a few days before coming to Cotter Palluni's World, taken some much needed down time before he would delve into her training in earnest. Her mind needed the distraction, and the lightning skies had been the perfect place for her to reset herself.

He knew all too well how painful it would be for her when the hard work finally started, but he would be with her every step of the way making sure that she didn't falter or fall too hard. Rubbing his hand over his face, he couldn't help the sigh from slipping through his lips.

Once again, another person's life irrevocably changed because of him and his actions. This person at least, he would be able to help make sense of that change. For once, he was finally going to be able to walk that path with someone through it all.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He looked up at the sound of her voice and felt his jaw drop in shock. She stood by the console, a vision in emerald. Her hair was done up, but curls cascaded down onto her bare shoulder. She wore an emerald gown of some gauzy fabric, gathered at the bodice before flaring over her legs. When she moved, her pale thigh flashed through a high slit, causing him to swallow convulsively before looking up into her eyes.

She stood there and let him look his fill, for once feeling as beautiful as he had always said she was. She had on a simple one piece bathing suit beneath the dress, just in case they were going to go for a swim.

He was also wearing beach clothing, a pair of black swim trunks and a rather hideously bright button down shirt complete with flip flops. Maybe they actually would get to the beach this time, and hopefully it wouldn't turn into some universe ending mayhem along the way. That was always a crapshoot with him.

His smile was brilliant as he held out his hand to her. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

She grinned in reply before taking his hand and letting him lead the way out of the Tardis. The ship was parked in a little grove of trees off the main path, but the sound of the ocean was not too far away.

She looked up at the sky, once more amazed that she was standing beneath an alien sky. The twin suns were just beginning to set and the sky was already fading to the deep purple of twilight. The smudge of the galaxy's center was high overhead, but it was the faint shimmering through the atmosphere that captured her attention.

She clung to the Doctor as he led the way down the path, unable to take her eyes off the amazing sight. "The show really gets going when the suns are fully down. The shimmerfalls are the first to start right at dusk, then the skies truly catch fire."

He looked down at her, smiling softly at the look of wonder on her face. For once, he had finally gotten her to that beach like he had promised and he was happy that she was enjoying it. He had helped her to build the barriers in her mind before telling her to get ready. He could maintain them easily enough for her, but he wanted her to get used to building those barriers on her own. He had carefully walked her through the steps, how best to shore the barriers up and how to maintain them against unwanted noise.

She was still hesitant when she felt the brush of his mind against hers, a holdover from when he took her memories from her. He hated it when he felt that instinctive recoil, hated it because he knew that she had every right to still be afraid of him. The fact that she was there at all was a miracle to him, one he vowed to cherish with every waking moment.

He hadn't wanted her to dive right into her training just yet, her mind had needed the break and her body had needed the time to heal before delving into all that. It would be painful and traumatic, and much as he hated it, he would be hurting her in the process. She would need to have those barriers tested, she would need to know what an attack felt like and he was not about to let another being run around inside her head.

Grimly pulling himself away from those thoughts for the time being, he brushed against the walls in her mind for just a moment to make sure they were holding before he turned his attention to the path ahead.

The light was rapidly fading from the sky, the shimmer becoming more prominent with each moment. They rounded a curve in the path and paused as they looked out over the glittering expanse of the ocean before them.

She couldn't contain the squeal of delight as the sky above the ocean exploded in a blazing rainbow of light. It was filled from horizon to horizon with dancing ribbons of incandescence, looking exactly like a shimmering waterfall in the sky. "Oh Doctor, its amazing! I've never seen anything like it."

He smiled down at her as he pulled her further along the path. "The show is just getting started. The shimmerfalls fade after a little while, but then the lightning takes over." The beach was surprisingly empty the further they walked, given the amazing show overhead. She smiled as she saw the beach umbrella with two blue beach chairs beneath it, wondering when he had had time to prepare all of this. He led her right to the chairs and smiled as he motioned for her to have a seat and enjoy the show.

With a soft smile, she settled into the chair and kicked off her sandals to wriggle her toes in the sand. He settled in beside her, letting his eyes roam over her before turning back to the view before him.

He was happy to see the look of contentment on her face, for once the peace that she was finally able to enjoy.

"When are we going to start on my training Doctor? You said it was imperative that I learn how to control this ability."

He let his head fall back at that, looking at the underside of the umbrella before responding. "When we leave here. You needed the break Donna because I won't lie, it is going to be intense."

He looked back to find her staring at him with a question in her eyes. "It is also most likely going to hurt. It is going to be hard and at times it will be frighteningly intimate."

"I think we've already experienced that, Doctor."

His answering smile was a touch wistful as he murmured. "That we have, but this will be different. I will be in your head, I will be the one having to hurt you so you can understand how better to protect yourself." With a grimace, he rose to his feet to stare out over the glittering ocean, for once completely oblivious to the world around him. "I will be the one having to attack you, I will know you better than you will know yourself in the end."

He jumped when he felt her hand slide into his, her other hand coming up to rest on his arm as she looked up at him. "Hey, I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I have no choice have I?"

His dark eyes bored into hers as he shook his head. "No, you don't. I wouldn't have wished this on you Donna, I'm so sorry that it has to be done."

"The alternative was worse Doctor, it was way worse. Trust me on that."

He nodded, remembering well the feel of her sorrow over what he had done to her. She was right, the alternative had been way worse.

She tugged on his hand, leading him down towards the lapping waves so that they could walk further along the shore. "Enough serious talk, we're here to relax for a little bit."

He laughed as he let her lead him down the shore, the lapping waves licking at their feet as the skies continued with their show.

The daylight was almost completely gone from the sky now, the lightning began to cascade through the shimmerfalls in earnest. It came in huge sheets across the heavens, multihued blankets of color blocking even the shimmerfalls for a moment before fading.

He loved the look of wonder on her face, the feel of her joy at the beauty finally soothing some of the regret in his soul. Her hand slipped out of his as she took off down the beach at a dead run, her laughter trailing behind her as she just reveled in being alive and being herself once more.

With a laugh he lunged after her, feet pounding through the surf as she looked over her shoulder. The smile on her face was intoxicating, her mind reaching out to his with a soft feeling of gratitude before she put on a burst of speed in order to stay ahead of him.

The thrill of being able to run without fear for their lives filled him as he pounded after her. His hearts swelling with happiness, even as he closed the gap and grabbed a hold of her.

She spun about, blue-green eyes sparkling up into his before playfully pushing him backwards into the waves.

With a cry he fell hard, the waves crashed over him and sent him spluttering even as he reached up and pulled her down with him.

Her laughter stopped instantly when she fell against him, eyes suddenly stormy at the heat of his body against hers.

His eyes burned into hers, the playfulness of the previous moment gone in an instant as his lips descended to claim hers in a searing kiss.

Her mind whited out at the touch of his lips, the coolness of the water around them did nothing to still the fire that instantly raged inside her. Her hands rose of their own accord to lock around his neck, pressing herself closer when she felt the sweep of his tongue against her lips.

The Doctor pressed her down into the sand without breaking the kiss, his mind was lost as it reached out to twine about hers. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her, his tongue brushed against her lips asking for more and groaning when they parted beneath him.

She arched up into him, quivering as she felt the weight of him pressing her down. Oh god, she had been a fool to deny herself this. His mouth tasted of the stars, his body over hers intoxicating to near madness. She couldn't get close enough, her soft moans swallowed by his ravaging lips.

The Doctor let his hand sweep down her side, learning the feel of her and how she fit so perfectly against him. He groaned at the heat burning through him, his body coming alive for the first time in far too long as she moved beneath his touch. His lips travelled down her neck while she arched her head back, tongue licking the moisture from pale skin as his mouth began to move lower.

She moaned and arched up against him, eyes sliding closed as she was swept away on a tide of fiery sensation. Her body was on fire, her mind hopelessly entwined with his as they were both swept away by the shocking wave of passion that had instantly flared between them.

They had both waited so long for this, both hadn't even realized that they had wanted it before everything had changed between them. Nothing else would do, and she knew now that the running was finally at long last over.

A huge wave crashed over them, causing the Doctor to splutter as he suddenly came back to reality with a snap. She sat up with a laugh, looking around and pushing sopping hair out of her eyes.

He lay back with a groan, looking up at the skies overhead as he tried to still his racing hearts. "Not on a bloody beach, not like this." He said with a self-deprecating chuckle, before he got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up.

She grinned as she looked up at his eyes, her hand entwining with his while she got to her feet and leaned against him. Fingers reaching up to brush sopping hair off his forehead, she murmured. "I don't know, sex on a beach has always been a fetish of mine."

She turned about with a laugh at the searing look that flashed across his face, striding back up towards the beach umbrella and picking up a towel to dry herself off.

"That is SO not fair!" He called after her, before following her back to their umbrella. He grunted as she tossed a towel at him. His mind stormy as he tried to figure out what had just happened, and where to go from there.

She was muttering about the sand and salt on her, he thought she looked absolutely stunning all disheveled knowing that it was because of him. He dried himself off the best he could before stepping close and taking her into his arms.

She looked up at him, feeling herself falling into the fathomless depths of his eyes as he just looked at her. His finger rose up to brush across swollen lips, eyes following the motion before rising to hers. "I don't regret this, not for one moment. But I want it to be right, and on a beach like a teenager is not right for our first time."

She smiled softly at that, kissing the finger that was slowly driving her out of her mind before she rose up and wrapped her arms about his neck. Pressing close against him, her lips found his quivering when he pulled her close with a groan.

She lost herself in the feel of his mouth against hers, her mind floating away on a sea of sensation before she pulled away, thrilling at his look of fire. "Good then, because I for one don't regret a thing Doctor."

He smiled softly and took her hand, guiding her to the chairs and motioning for her to sit, before joining her in his chair. Her hand reached out to his, fingers entwining as they both leaned back and enjoyed the show overhead.

They sat long into the night, talking about the past and the future, getting to know each other again and relishing the fact that they were finally able to be together once more.

* * *

Donna woke to the gentle hum of the Tardis about her, her hands rising to rub the sleep from her eyes as she thought of the day ahead. She had wanted to stay on Cotter Palluni's World for longer than a day, but the Doctor had been his usual restless self and they had left the next morning.

It had been a wonderful and much needed day of relaxation, when she hadn't had to think about how things had changed and how all too soon her mind would be violated all over again. She shuddered as she thought back on that fateful day all those months ago, when she had lost everything and her world had been turned upside down.

They still had a long way to go, so much ground to recover and trust to build between the two of them once more. She sighed as her mind flashed back to the feel of his lips against hers, the delicious weight of him pressing her into the wet sand beneath them. She hadn't wanted him to stop then and she honestly would not have cared if it had been on a beach.

It had frightened her, the way everything had seemed to just fall into place in that moment of time. How finally all the running had come to a sudden crashing halt in the blink of an eye. It had indeed been heavenly, and the memory seared through her even now. But it had been too fast, and over far too quickly, leaving them both wanting so much more yet hesitant at the same time.

Where would they go from here? Better question, when would they finish what had started on that distant beach?

She snorted softly as she began to get dressed for the day. "Look at me, pining like a lovesick kid." She muttered to herself, pausing as she realized with a sudden flash that she really did love that crazy alien.

He had said that it couldn't be the same between them, and he had been more than right about that. She just hadn't expected it to change so quickly, or herself to feel so conflicted about the sudden cooling of their ardor on that beach.

She honestly had not known how or when their relationship had started to change, she remembered all too well when she first started traveling with him that she had had no desire to have that sort of relationship with him especially when he had been so torn up over the loss of his previous companion.

He had quickly become her best friend while they travelled through the universe and she had realized very quickly that she had wanted to travel with him forever. Now though, that dream was becoming a reality in more ways than one and she found herself nervous for the first time in a very long time.

Pulling her hair back into its usual ponytail, she ran her hands down her sides as she gathered her courage and stepped out into the corridor beyond.

The Doctor was leaning against the wall opposite her door, a soft smile lit his features when she emerged. "How long were you waiting?"

He shrugged as he murmured. "Not long, I was wanting to give you as much rest as possible actually." He pushed off the wall and walked up to her, dark eyes filled with concern as he asked. "Do you feel up to this today?"

She looked up into his eyes, moved by the worry and concern that she saw there. "Yeah, about as ready as I ever will be I guess."

He nodded before holding his hand out to her, eyes uncertain as his mind flashed back to what had happened on that distant beach. He didn't like this feeling of uncertainty that hung between them now. They had unfinished business and they both knew it, but he didn't want to rush her especially not when she was just finally coming to trust him again.

So he had backed off before they had both gotten in too deep, though it had nearly killed him to stop when he did. He hadn't slept well that night knowing she was just down the hall, and that was why he had wanted to get off world as soon as possible.

Her hand slipped into his, fingers curling about his as she let him lead her down the hall. She looked up at him, for once unable to read the expression on his face. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

He paused before the door, his other hand rising up to rest on it as he considered his response carefully. "When we step through this door, I'm not going to be able to be kind to you, Donna. And it's killing me, knowing that I am going to have to be hurting you again." He said the last with an angry sigh, his hand curling into a fist against the door as he turned to look at her.

He took her shoulders in his hands, dark eyes boring down into hers as he murmured. "Please tell me you understand. I couldn't stand to lose your trust again, not now when I've just started to regain it."

She took a deep breath as she thought long and hard on his words, her eyes shining up into his as she murmured. "I know why you have to do this Doctor. I know that you are going to have to show me what an attack feels like in order for me to defend myself against them, and I want you to know that I completely understand. I trust you." She reached up to him, her hands cupping his face as she leaned close and brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

He pulled her close, just sighing as her words had finally calmed the dread that had been building within him. "Then we do this together. I will be with you every step of the way, and if you feel overwhelmed or it's going too fast just say the word and we will stop for the day. Deal?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Deal."

His smile was brilliant when he reached out to open the door, revealing a room she had never seen before. His arm was extended in a gesture to precede him, before he followed her.

It was a round room, the walls were covered in a strange gray type of material. Their steps were oddly muffled even though the floor was quite hard, and when she reached out to touch the walls she found that they were also quite soft.

"This is a meditation room. The walls are sound dampeners, so that the occupant can focus more readily without being distracted by too much noise. I figured this would be the best place for us to start." He led her to one of the two chairs that were placed in the center of the room, helping her to sit before he took the chair opposite her.

She was suddenly all nerves, her eyes flicking to his before wandering about the room. Her hands were shaking against her legs as she fidgeted nervously.

His hands reached out to hers, the cool touch causing her to jump in surprise as her eyes flew up to his. She winced at the concern she read there, her own trembling hands finally stilling beneath his.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She swallowed convulsively, before she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready Doctor. Besides, I've kind of missed the feeling of you inside my head."

His answering smile was brilliant as his hands rose to her face, fingers settling onto the familiar touch points with ease. "I've missed being there honestly." She shivered as her mind was opened wide, his own blazing essence right beside her as he prepared for the lessons ahead.

She clung to him like a lifeline, her mind once again reveling in the delicious intimacy of their shared bond. She couldn't help the twinge of nerves she felt as she felt him stripping away the barriers that he had built within her mind when they had traveled to Cotter Palluni's world, whimpering softly as she felt completely exposed and vulnerable before him.

He leaned back when he was finished, his mind pulling out of hers slowly almost as if he didn't want the contact to end. He had enjoyed the touch of her thoughts far too much, the total trust she was placing in him was beyond humbling.

"You've felt me construct those barriers in your mind a few times now, the sense of building up a wall around your thoughts that will protect you no matter what tries to get in." At her nod, he smiled and continued. "I need you to try to build those walls up yourself now. Picture yourself, safe behind a wall of thought and perception."

He watched as she took a deep breath, following his instructions even as she tried to duplicate what he had done with such ease. It was the strangest sensation when she did it herself, almost like she was hunkering down in a bunker. Only it was a bunker inside her head. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she continued, her lips were quivering with the effort of trying something she had never had to think of before.

It was a bit like stretching muscles that she had never used before, mental fingers smoothing the barrier into place piece by piece as she felt her perception of the world around her dull just a bit.

He nodded softly when he reached out to touch her mind and felt the slight resistance against his probe before the barrier fell apart with ease. She cried out, her hand flying to her head at the blinding stab of agony that exploded through her skull.

"What'd you go and do that for?"

He shook his head, reaching up to gently brush the tear that had fallen unnoticed down her cheek. "It was a good first try, Donna. I was only testing it, I wasn't even really probing hard."

She sighed softly as she fell back in her chair, this was going to be a lot harder than she had thought it would be as she tiredly rubbed her aching head.

"You need to put more focus into it when you build it. The strength of the barrier is something only you can control."

She dropped her hand with an angry scowl, green eyes flashing up at him as she growled. "What do you think I did? This is all new to me, Spaceman!"

He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he replied. "Easy Donna! I know this is all new to you and I'm sorry to be pushing so hard, but I warned you that it was not going to be easy and that unfortunately it was going to sometimes hurt." He hated the defeated look on her face, but the day was young and he truly had not expected her to do even as good as she had on her first try. The fact that she had managed to build even a tenuous barrier on her first attempt was nothing short of extraordinary, and only gave him a renewed sense of hope for the future.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before sitting up and looking into his eyes with a renewed look of determination. "All right, let's give it a go again."

He grinned as he felt the barriers slowly rising between them once more, her focus was extraordinary as he murmured. "That's my girl!"

She winked playfully at him before turning her focus inward, remembering well the feel of his mind within hers as he had helped her build up those very same barriers. A strange sense of loneliness washed over her as she shut off her perception of the Doctor and their bond which had been a constant since he had found her was suddenly silenced. It was strange being alone with her thoughts for the first time in days, the constant reassurance of his presence in her mind had become a soothing balm that she had come to rely on.

The Doctor cocked his head as he watched tears streaming down Donna's cheeks, her mind for once completely closed to him as she focused all her attention inward. What was she thinking? He found himself fumbling along their bond, surprised at the strength of the barrier that met with his exploration.

He probed mental fingers along the shield, testing it slightly even as the tears began to fall down her cheeks in earnest. He leaned close to her, taking her hands in his as he murmured. "Donna, are you all right?"

Her eyes blinked open, the faraway look replaced by one of joy as she smiled up at him. "Yeah, Doctor. I was just thinking about how used to feeling you in my head I had gotten, and that it was surprisingly lonely all the sudden."

He laughed softly at that. "Yeah, I can say I'd gotten used to being in there honestly. You had me within you for so long, I guess it's only fair that I return the favor."

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

He continued probing along that barrier, pressing harder in some areas before moving on. He pulled back for just a moment, before thrusting his mind hard against the barrier and felt it disintegrate once more as she jerked with a hiss of pain. Eyes flying to his even as she collapsed back into her chair with a frustrated groan.

"You did a lot better that time, it was definitely stronger than before."

"Yeah well still not good enough." She groused.

He took both her hands in his once more, tugging on them to get her to focus on him again. "This is not going to happen overnight, Donna and it will be a long time before you can do it with ease. But it will come to you, and sooner than you think."

She nodded numbly at his words, pulling one hand free to smooth the frown from his lips. "I know it will, Doctor. It just feels so overwhelming right now is all."

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her body as he buried his face in her hair. Eyes closing, he inhaled deeply of her intoxicating scent. His mind reached out to hers and gently wrapped her up in his essence, soothing the pain with the warmth of his presence.

She sighed deeply, resting for a moment in his arms as she gathered her wits about her for the next attempt. The comfort of his embrace the only thing that was keeping her from bursting into tears and just giving up then and there. She was made of stronger stuff than this, she could do this because in the end she truly had no choice.

For once she truly wished that the metacrisis had never happened, she wished that she could go back to how she had been before blithely unaware of the true terrors in the universe around them. She hadn't realized what he dealt with every day of his long life, the constant guard he had to keep up and yet he still was so caring and giving even while waging mental battles the likes of which she had never seen.

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his as she asked. "How do you deal with this Doctor? How have you dealt with it your entire life and not gone mad?"

The look that flashed across his face was wistful as he looked at her, his hands rising up to gently dry the tears from her cheeks. "I know no other way, Donna. This has been the only life I've ever known. Some days I do wish it would be just a little more quiet and I could put the weight of the universe down, but then there are days when it is the most wondrous gift." He smiled at her, fingers brushing lightly over her lips as he murmured. "Days like the day I found you. Then I truly appreciate the gift for what it is."

She smiled at that, pulling back as she steeled herself for another attempt. "Let's give it another go Doctor."

He nodded when she pulled back, unable to contain the smile while he reluctantly pulled out of her mind.

Time to focus again because she was not going to give up without a fight. Oh, she was amazing and so resilient. His Donna Noble, truly the most amazing woman in the universe. He settled back in his chair, eyes intently focusing on her face as he prepared once more to go on the offensive.

They stayed locked in each other's thoughts for most of the rest of the day, attempt after attempt while she learned from each failure and he could only marvel at her indomitable force of will.

He would miss being in her mind all the time, but in the end he knew that together they would be stronger than ever and that the touch of her thoughts in his would be all the more precious for when they would come.

For now, it was enough for him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay in updates, RL has been going insane and most likely will for a while more. I look forward to updating more often soon though. With that, I find that I have been listening to Juan Sam's two hour 50th anniversary mix of Dr Who music on youtube the most while writing. The most inspirational song for me by far is "This is Gallifrey" which I consider to be Ten's unofficial theme. More notes at the end of the chapter. Thanks to all who have commented and liked!_

* * *

The Tardis slipped through the vortex, the gentle whirring of the time rotor filling the emptiness as the Doctor sat staring broodily up at the gently glowing column.

The universe had been strangely quiet for the last few weeks, a much needed respite which had allowed them to truly focus on Donna and her training. She was progressing astonishingly fast, her mental barriers were fast rivaling his own and she was quite proud every time she was able to fight him off.

He couldn't help the smile that turned up the corners of his mouth at the memory, she had literally been jumping up and down before she could stop herself. It had been a hard earned victory, and one that he had been so proud to have finally seen her achieve.

The days they spent locked in each other's minds were physically draining on the both of them, they were relearning each other after the metacrisis and it was beyond taxing. He didn't know where they were going right now, only that they were on this journey together and it was definitely starting to get complicated.

He still kept his mind locked with hers when she was sleeping, that was the one time she was still painfully vulnerable and had yet to truly master shielding her mind. He found he enjoyed listening to her dreams, though they were not always pleasant. She would dream of the metacrisis quite often, she would also dream of those fateful events on the Dalek Crucible when her entire life had changed so irrevocably.

She was gradually coming to terms with all the changes, though he could still feel the regret that filled her at times. He wondered how she could go on as she was, travelling with him even though he had been the reason for so much of her pain. It was not enough that he had given her own mind back to her, but that he was finally able to help her grow into her new powers and control them better. He thrilled when his thoughts touched hers and he found she was thinking of him, thinking of them together and what journeys awaited them next.

He had to have some answers though, he needed to go back to the source and find out just what had happened and how much time he really did have. It was beyond selfish of him to think that he could start something meaningful with her with the possibility of his regeneration looming over him. Could she love him even after he changed? Could he ask her to?

Standing up and programming the coordinates into the Tardis, the Doctor looked right up into Donna's turbulent blue green eyes. He licked lips suddenly gone dry when his gaze was locked with hers, while his other hand threw the final lever home.

They both held on as the Tardis shuddered mid-stream before slipping into its next path of travel. "I didn't hear you come in."

Which was a huge surprise in and of itself. He should have felt her presence way before she even got into the control room, too damn distracted by the feel of her mind and thoughts. She had been ghosting through his mind while she had made the way to the control room, her touch feather light in a testament to her growing power.

"You're going back then?"

It was a statement more than a question, her eyes shining with unshed tears when she remembered the pain that she had felt on that distant world.

He scrubbed his hand through his hair, leaning back against the console as he nodded. "I need to know, Donna. I need to know what's changed and how it has changed, or if I'm still running towards that death."

She stepped close, her hand rising up to cup his cheek. "What happens if you are Doctor? What then?"

Her hand was trembling against his face, the fingers drumming against the back of his neck while she waited for him to once more rip her world apart. He reached up to take her hand in his, dark eyes pleading with hers as he clutched that hand close to his chest. "I will change Donna. I want to know when or even if that is still coming sometime soon so that I can make sure you are okay through it all. I can't abandon you again Donna. Not like I did before."

She took a deep breath, unable to still the lance of fear that shot through her at his mention of regenerating. She knew well enough what that all entailed, many of his memories were still in her own mind and she remembered quite clearly how he had thought of his previous incarnations. The essence that was him remained the same throughout, but everything else changed even his personality to a large degree.

She nodded softly at his words, leaning close to just breathe deeply of his presence before whispering. "Well don't go chasing it Doctor. If it is out there we will deal with it together."

He wrapped his arms about her body, just holding tight to her for a brief luxurious moment before the Tardis landed with a soft thump.

She looked up at him, hands stilling on his chest when she felt the swell of the Ood song in her head once more. Her hand flew to her temples, the barriers she had built in place suddenly blasted away in the wake of their singing. The beautiful haunting melody that echoed through every corner of the galaxy and threatened to sweep all who she was up in the joy of their song.

His finger reached up to touch her temple, having forgotten just how powerful the song of the Ood had been and how overwhelming it would be for Donna's fledgling senses.

She was quivering against him, eyes wide with panic when she felt herself floundering in the depths of that ancient, ancient song. His hands anchored her to reality, his mind moving gently within her own to help her slam the door closed in order stem the tide of rejoicing. "Was it this loud before Doctor? All that noise, inside your head? How could you stand it?"

He shrugged, letting his fingers ghosted over her cheek, his eyes locking with hers as he murmured. "This was nothing compared to how it was, you heard them for a brief moment. You heard their grief and sorrow, now it is only joy that they sing Donna." His face was lit with a boyish grin. "And it's brilliant!"

She smiled in response to his wonder, the song dulled for the time being but still resonating through every part of her being because she was still so inextricably linked with him. It was tolerable now for the time being. She could do this. For him, she had to do this.

He took her hand and together they stepped to the door of the Tardis, flinging it open and stepping once more onto the frozen surface of the Ood world.

As before, Ood Sigma stood there waiting for them. His alien eyes blinking in that too rapid beat while he regarded them, before lifting his translator ball.

"You have returned Doctor Donna. Much has changed and things are no longer as they were."

The Doctor turned to look at Donna when he felt the instant recoil in her mind at that name, the name that had been so much more than a prophecy for her. "She is not the Doctor Donna anymore. I was able to save her from that."

Ood Sigma regarded him calmly while he spoke, before inclining his head. "She will forever be the Doctor Donna. You cannot change that, Doctor."

The Doctor felt a stab of fear at his words. "But I drained the power from her, she no longer has my consciousness in her mind. Is she safe?"

Donna's hand was trembling in his grasp, the words between the Doctor and Ood Sigma causing her to flash painfully back to the Master's ship and the searing agony that had been her life. She hadn't felt anything in weeks, her body had healed and her mind was slowly starting on that long path as well. If there was anything left… Any residual trace, the Doctor would have recognized it wouldn't he?

"She will always be Doctor Donna. But yes, she is safe from that threat now. Please come with me, the elders need to speak with you."

The Doctor pulled Donna close, his hands framing her face as he whispered. "It will be all right, Donna. We'll get the answers we need here."

She smiled in response to him, her trembling easing away at the warmth of his hand against her face. "I will be all right Doctor. I honestly have never felt better in my life, come on Spaceman let's go see what's going on."

His answering grin was tentative, but he could only nod and take her hand in his so they could follow in Ood Sigma's wake.

The Ood had begun to rebuild their homes in earnest now that the humans had left them alone. There were still ships arriving from all corners of the cosmos, bringing the stolen Ood back home so they could begin to heal once more and join their minds with the great song. Reaching out across the stars, calling every single Ood back home.

Donna looked around as they walked further through the city, her cheeks wet with tears at the joy she felt surging through the Doctor and through his bond with her. It was beautiful and amazing, the cries of a people enslaved had changed to the joy of freedom and it was all because of the man striding next to her. This crazy alien that she had the privilege to travel the stars with once more. This Lord of Time who saved people, who loved and lost and in the end showed such amazing mercy.

She had often wondered how he had not gone mad with all the loss that he had suffered through his long life, but it was moments like these when she realized it was all worth it for him. To know that every once in a while he was able to make that tiny bit of difference and change the history of a people.

She squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter, unable to help the brilliant smile she gave him when he looked down at her in curiosity. "This makes it all worth it, doesn't it Doctor?"

She indicated everything going on around them, the bustling of a people rebuilding themselves and finding their place once more in the universe. He grinned softly in response. "Yeah, seeing them like this, makes it all worth it in the end."

They clung to each other as they followed Ood Sigma into a large cavern, the circular space below reached by a candlelit path that encircled the room. There were seven elder Ood sitting in a circle around a brazier, their hindbrains intact in their laps while they took turns inhaling the vapors rising from the coals.

The heat was nearly unbearable and the smell of incense both musky and alien, nearly overpowering Donna and making her feel her head beginning to swim in response. The Doctor was transfixed by the sight before him, his whole body nearly vibrating with his nervous energy while he waited to be led down to the elder council.

Ood Sigma raised his translator ball, the proper, dry voice echoing through the chamber. "They have come. The Lord of Time and the Doctor Donna. They have come seeking as was forseen."

Donna gasped at the touch of their combined minds, their thoughts caressing her essence even through the barriers that the Doctor had so painstakingly helped her construct in her mind.

 _They come, they come. Standing at the center of time and space. They come seeking to know what has been torn asunder._

The Doctor stepped closer to the edge of the circle, his eyes burning with his desperate need to know. "You told me my song was going to end. You told me he would knock four times before the end. But that has stopped now for some reason. I heard the knocking, but then there was nothing. Only silence." He shoved his hands into his pocket as he leaned forward intently, the intensity burning off of him in near blinding waves. "Tell me please what has changed? Or has it changed? Is that prophecy still to come?"

Donna couldn't help the gasp that bubbled up through her lips, the instant burn of tears when she thought of his death as something that was still a fixed point in time. No, he had said he felt it shift and change. The knocking had stopped, that awful wretched pounding that had nearly driven him insane. She didn't know what she would do if that was still looming for him, she very much was afraid of the answer even though she strained with every fiber of her being to listen.

 _Come and sit Time Lord. Come and join with us._ The circle parted as he warily moved into the circle, settling cross legged and joining hands with them. His mind was blasted open at the contact, the future laid out before him in breathtaking detail. He saw the future that they had foretold, he saw that death that he had been running headlong from and he very clearly saw the divergent path that branched off. The branch that they were now all walking along.

He pulled back with a gasp as his eyes flew to Donna's, once again time was shaping itself around her and she had been the reason that his future had been so radically altered. The timelines were converging once more around her, drawing them all towards some unknowable conclusion that even the Ood were unable to see. However, one thing was certain. That death would not be coming anytime soon for him. The pain and worry that he hadn't known he was holding just melted away as for the first time, he truly allowed himself to believe there could be a future for them.

 _That song ended Doctor, just as was foretold. Your song of loneliness and madness died that day over Gallifrey's burning skies._ The elders each looked at him with their ancient eyes, the mandibles shifting gently as they continued. _A new song was born that day, a song to which the end is still unknown as that future is still forming._

Their eyes lifted up to Donna, their voices lifting in unison as they intoned. _She is still the crux of that change Doctor. Though you took that which she had been granted. She is still very much a part of things to come._

Donna cocked her head when she caught that thought, the look on the Doctor's face was unreadable as he digested all that had been said. "Why me Doctor?"

He cleared his throat, his mind reaching out to hers while he tried to grasp all that he had been shown. "Because you're special, Donna."

She jumped as he said almost the exact words that his doppelganger had said all those months ago, the same reaction burning through her even as she murmured. "But you changed me back, Doctor. You made it so I couldn't burn up. Didn't you?"

She sounded so forlorn and lost, her mind was reeling with all that she was hearing even as she worried that the fire would come back once more.

The Doctor broke the contact with the elders when he felt her panicking, he jumped to his feet and took her shoulders into his hands. "Look at me." She struggled to raise her eyes to his, feeling dazed and completely off balance as she fell into the stormy dark depths of his gaze. "You are safe Donna. I've seen parts of the future as they can envision it, and you are still a very big part of that future."

His smile was near blinding, his eyes taking on a dreamy faraway look. "All that fire, your own unique fire that burns so bright even the heavens see it, still so very much a part of you. I didn't take your power Donna, not that which makes you so amazingly you. There is much ahead for both of us." He hesitated, wondering just how much she had seen through her bond to him. How their timelines had merged into one shining strand, the two of them traveling through time and space growing together, minds melding and merging till they didn't know where one ended and the other began. Oh just the sight of it had been absolutely spectacular.

She nodded numbly at his words, her shaking hands reaching up to brush across his cheek as she murmured. "Both of us indeed."

He smiled before turning back to the Ood. "What else has changed? The universe has been strangely quiet lately and I don't like it when things go this quiet."

The elders joined hands once more, their eyes glowing with fierce some power. _Change has come to all the universe Doctor. The timelines have been altered and they are still falling into place. You have been granted a brief respite from your struggles, a rare time that you can heal and come to terms with these changes but that respite will end soon. Make of this time what you will, enjoy it now because once the peace is broken it will not be silent again for a long time._

He took a deep breath at those words, having known that the peace had been tenuous at best. The silence was breaking then, it was just a matter of trying to figure out when and how the storm would come.

He bowed deeply and reverently to the elders, his hands twitching now that he had all the information he was going to get. He was itching to be back to the Tardis, ready to fly into the universe once more. "Thank you for the warning and the brief glimpse you gave me. I will be on my guard."

 _Run free, Time Lord and Doctor Donna, run through the stars ever watchful of the storm._

Donna took the Doctor's hand, her own small hand shaking within his as they turned to leave the cavern. She was still confused with all that she had heard and felt there, the images she had seen pouring through his mind when he had joined with the collective consciousness of the Ood.

Images had tickled the memories in her mind that she had gleaned from the Doctor when he had been joined with her. She had recognized strands of time, but she had been unable to process which were what had been and what had been changed. She had felt the burst of understanding come from him though when one timeline in particular had seemed to blaze across the galaxy, forging through all the heavens in a burst of power.

Their walk back to the Tardis was subdued as they were both serenaded by the song of the Ood, cocooned in their thoughts for once not present in each other's minds but locked in their own musings. So much had been changed, the future rewritten by the very presence of the amazing woman who walked beside him.

She didn't believe in her own self-worth, even after all that had happened to her and the things that she had seen and done, he knew well enough that she most likely never would. It still amazed him that she could be so unsure of herself, when there were worlds out there singing of her with stunning songs of adulation. She stood at the center of storms, her very presence calming time's rage even while all of time bent around her.

They walked hand in hand back through the city, the Tardis coming into view all too quickly. Ood Sigma was standing there waiting for them nearby, translator ball in hand. "Journey safely Doctor Donna. We are always in your debt for all that you have done for us."

The Doctor smiled in return, unable to control the small bow when he stopped by the doors. "It was an honor, Ood Sigma. Continue growing and healing your people, you know how to get a hold of me should there ever be a need."

Donna smiled softly as she murmured. "Thank you, for everything."

She took one last look up at the alien sky above her, the tears burning down her cheeks as the barriers fell away one by one and the song of absolute adulation filled her mind to near bursting.

Turning to follow the Doctor into the Tardis, its blue doors squealing shut as the Tardis slowly faded from view once more.

* * *

The Doctor bounced around the console, flipping switches and throwing levers to send the ship into the time stream. He was filled to near bursting with energy, feeling like a man pardoned at the last possible moment.

Donna sat in the jumpseat, watching him bustle about the controls, the energy that was pouring off him was near incandescent. She reached out and felt the tumult of his thoughts, trying to understand all that he had felt though so much of it was still clouded in uncertainty. He was still trying to process all that he had seen, trying to make sense of it all. The thought that was uppermost in his mind though was that he had been given hope again, a new lease on life when he had not been expecting it.

He looked up at the touch of her mind, the smile on his lips radiant as he threw the last lever home and the ship shuddered in response before heading towards the void once more.

She was pinned to the seat by the intensity in his gaze, unable to move when he stepped closer to her. His hand reached up to brush an errant curl away from her cheek, fingers curving about the silken strand as his eyes locked with hers.

"It's finally truly over." He took a deep breath as all the pain and fear that had been gnawing at him while he had been pushing her in her training finally melted away. He had been terrified he would change before he was truly able to make sure she was ready, that even though he had felt his own timelines shift and tear on that fateful day, he had somehow been mistaken. That he would leave her just when she needed him most, worse that his successor would not feel for her what he did nor would he know what to do with her in the midst of his own regeneration illness.

It had been those very fears that had throttled him while he had pushed Donna so ruthlessly the last few weeks, the times she had broken down in tears as she had railed against him. Screaming and crying about the enormity of the wrong that had been done to her and the changes that she had been forced to endure, the things that she felt now from him and from herself as they had delved deeper into each other's minds then either had thought possible.

He had been relentless, driven only by his need to make sure she was as ready as she could be, ready for anything in case he ever had to abandon her again. The burning in his hearts as she had wept, the tears that he had ached to shed but could not because he knew once started he would never stop.

So he had held her, rocking her and comforting her when he could barely comfort himself. The Ood had finally ended all that today, and for the first time since his strange rebirth he was finally free to let it all go.

His eyes shone with a raging fire as all those thoughts burned through him, screaming from his mind to hers while he continued to rub that fiery golden strand between quivering fingers.

"You're finally well and truly safe, Donna. I'm so sorry that I've been so hard on you recently, I'm sorry I pushed you so hard."

She jumped at those words, storm clouds gathering in her eyes when she remembered some of the more intense sessions they had shared recently. "You were a total prawn, spaceman." She reached up to touch his face in return, smiling gently as she murmured. "But I know why you did it, even though you managed to hide a lot of that from me while you were doing it."

She took a deep breath, humbled by the depth of emotion she felt from him. She understood now the strange intensity that had been relentlessly driving him, she understood why he had been so hard on her even while she had begged for time to process all that was happening. It had all been done out of fear for her and what was coming, it had all been done to better prepare her. Realizing that, she leaped in with both feet. "Don't shut me out like that again, Doctor. We're in this together remember?"

He nodded at her words, mind still filled with the shining vision of their timelines. "Never have to again, Donna. Now that it is all over, I'm not going anywhere."

With that, he cradled her face in both of his hands and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. All the pent up fear, frustration and desire burning through his body as he growled into her mouth, tongue sweeping through her parted lips when she gasped in surprise.

He pressed close to her, his entire body screaming with the feel of her against him, her body warm warm and so delicious when she pressed close to him with a soft whimper.

She gasped when she felt his mind thrusting within hers, the caress a disturbingly intimate invasion while his mind wrapped about hers, pulling her essence into his. Her breath caught in her lungs at the sensation of fingers running across her mind, the touch plucking strands of thought until she felt her entire body humming with delicious need.

She could barely form a coherent thought, her entire body was on fire as his lips savaged hers. The release of all his fears, pouring into her mind and her body was overwhelming to say the least. She felt the hope that he had been too frightened to even consider surging within him, his own mind was screaming with joy, the sensation enough to cause tears to spring to her eyes even while her essence was swept away on a tide of white-hot passion. Her hands clenched in his hair, breath panting against his lips while her teeth bit softly into his lower lip, feeling a surge of wet heat at his responding moan.

She could vaguely feel the sense of smug satisfaction from the Tardis as the ship slipped into the void once more, settling into quiet running in order to better cocoon her Doctor and his Donna.

The Doctor broke free with a gasp, his eyes searing hers with their intensity as he took her hand in his and pulled her up from the jumpseat. He was vaguely aware that the Tardis was no longer in the time vortex, but unless the ship was crashing and burning around them he could care less where they were as he grabbed Donna close once more. Crushing her body against his, thrilling when she melted into him just as eager to be closer.

He was not going to stop, not this time and she was happily leaping in feet first with him as they locked lips once again, bodies straining closer, hips pumping against each other while his hands travelled down her back to grab a tight hold of her hips.

Her head fell back with a cry, eyes clenched tightly closed at the feel of being lifted up against his body, the searing heat burning against her body was mind-blowing and she was far too gone to even remember when or where they were.

He urged her to wrap her legs around his hips so he could stumble from the control room, his body was on fire as twin hearts pounded with a maddened cadence of desire and raw need. The Tardis thankfully shifted the corridors about in her usual way, bringing his room closer to him so that they would not have to stumble too far before falling into his bed.

He set her down, face covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he let his hands roam up over her arms and across her throat. He couldn't believe that she was here and with him, that finally all the running had come to a crashing halt and that she was letting him be with her in all the ways he had been dreaming of for longer than he cared to remember.

He was himself with her, she was the only one who ever saw the heart of him in all his rage and madness, and still gave of herself so completely to him. The surge of tenderness was nearly overwhelming at the touch of her gaze, her lips swollen from his kiss, her body swaying in time with his mind that fueled the fire in her body to dizzying heights.

It was the most amazing and intimate caress of all, the touching of his mind to hers as he pulled her close to him once more and gently laid her out on his bed. She screamed out to him when he descended over her, body arching up to meet his while her lips locked onto his own. Grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling him tight to her, she went wild beneath him feeling everything building to a fever pitch now that the dam had finally been broken.

The Doctor's lips seared down the arched column of her neck, teeth grazing across the delicate pulsepoint while his fingers ghosted down over the buttons on her top. Fingers trembling, he flicked them open one by one, unable to stop the caress of heated creamy flesh while his lips travelled lower still.

She was writhing against him, her whole body going up in flames at the delicious feel of his body pressing her down into the softly yielding mattress beneath them. He was wearing far too many clothes still, she needed to feel so much more and she needed it now.

Arching up with a gasp when his lips grazed the tender flesh between her breasts, her mind whited out at the sensations that exploded through her and into his through their bond, his head lowered against her chest at the fire that raged between them.

He was gasping desperately, trying to regain some control so that they could better enjoy each other, but he didn't know if he would be able to at least not this first time. The sensations were far too intoxicating, and he was drunk with the feel of her mind clouded with hunger and passion and driven far past any coherent thought. He no longer knew where he ended and she began, the intertwining of their minds was so complete while they shared thoughts and desires and sensations. Back and forth, spinning them up higher in a web of passion that neither had ever thought possible. Trembling hands caressed tender flesh, his lips blazing a heated path between her breasts, sucking first one nipple then the other into his mouth.

She screamed when teeth grazed teasingly over each aching bud, her hands restlessly pushing at his jacket while her back arched up closer. Aching for so much more, her heels planting against the bed to push herself even closer to him. The need was all-encompassing, she had never before been so consumed by passion and she knew that he was only just beginning.

He sat up when her felt her hands insistently pushing his jacket off his shoulders, her eyes spitting near sparks when she could barely budge it from his shoulders. Her fingers were completely incapable of working buttons right now, but she desperately needed to feel him against her to feel all of his body fused with hers just like his mind already was.

"Too many clothes. Take them off Doctor, just take them off now!"

He nodded while he tried to tackle the monumental task of ridding himself of his usual tight suit, the buttons slipping through trembling fingers and causing him to growl in frustration. His hands clenched on either lapel and with a heave, he tore the jacket right off his shoulders. Buttons flew in every direction as he ripped the clothes from his body, far too worked up to even care as he finished undressing her with the same savage urgency. She couldn't stop the grin that ghosted across her lips, his intensity only serving to fuel her own heat.

He paused when she finally lay naked beneath him, the cloud of fiery hair spread out in a silken pool over his pillow. His breath caught and his hearts stuttered as she stared up at him, her eyes deep green pools of warmth and desire while her body shifted and turned beneath the touch of his gaze. Gods she was stunning, her body ripe with curves he had only dreamed about. His fingers traced a blazing path down her throat, gently stroking over the pale curve of a full breast before skimming back over a taut aching nipple.

She gasped at the sudden stab of heat at his touch, hips jerking up towards him while she looked her own fill. She had seen him naked before, well his doppelganger anyways but it was the same thing, she remembered well the strange thrill that had burned through her at that glance even before she had looked away. Now though, she was staring with rapt attention, her lips quirking into a smile as her own hand reached out to touch the pale skin before her.

She remembered calling him a long streak of alien nothing, and she really had believed that when she had said it, but then she never in a million years had imagined that this was where they both were heading. His body was long and lean, wiry muscles in just the right places. She sucked in her breath at the quiver of those muscles beneath her fingers, his head falling back so he could just enjoy the sensation of her touch. Her fingers trailed through the light dusting of hair on his chest and down over his belly, swirling lazy circles before continuing lower. She jumped when his hand grabbed hers, the thought all too clear in his mind that if her hand had continued this would be over far too quickly for the both of them.

Her tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips, his gaze drawn to that movement as he stretched himself out over her body once more. The shock of skin on skin contact nearly drove them both out of their minds then and there, his world went dark with screaming pleasure when he felt her thighs parting so he could settle between them right where he had wanted to be for so long.

She moved restlessly against him, hips bucking and arching against the turgid shaft that pressed so close to her own burning center. She whimpered and moaned, completely lost on the tides of sensations and emotions filling the both of them. The overwhelming power of his passion as he devoured her body in fiery kisses and caresses filled her near to bursting, his own heat somehow becoming hers even as she was completely engulfed in a raging inferno of passion that had centuries to build.

It had been far too long since he had truly allowed himself the luxury of this kind of lovemaking, when his mind and soul were so entwined with another as to become nearly a single being. It had been centuries, since before the fall of his people really, and he had truly thought he would never be able to feel the all consuming passion ever again. The feeling was intoxicating, his mind caressing hers in ways she had never felt before and the responding surge of fire only served to fuel his own hunger. He could still scarcely believe that she was there with him, that he had finally for once in his long life been granted something solely his own. He was like an untried youth, unable to control the power of his own mind as he took her with him spinning into oblivion. She was right there with him though, the depths of her own fire making her a more than fitting match for his passion.

His hands smoothed over Donna's quivering body while his eyes stayed locked with hers, the other half of his soul that had been missing for so very long. She had become everything to him, and she was here with him giving herself into his keeping and trusting while she was swept away by the furious passion of a Time Lord.

Her head arched back, her breasts heaving as she screamed and cried out to him, thighs moving restlessly as she squirmed trying to find the heart of him with her own body. Her hands clenched tight to him even as her mind screamed out to him, one word that seemed to explode in his head even as he reared back in shock.

Eyes locked with hers, his lips parted on a gasp at the sudden calm look that she gave him, the warmth was unmistakable.

"You know my name." His voice cracked with emotion, his eyes searching hers even as the fires in his own raged almost beyond his control. How had he missed that little bit of knowledge in her head all these weeks? How had she managed to keep that from him when they had spent so much time locked in each other's minds?

She looked at him with fathomless eyes, her hand rising to curl about his neck so she could pull him close. "You were in my head, for months and months on end. Every part of you was in me, of course I would know your name. Of course I would know it and remember."

His lips parted at the feel of her reaching back out to him, that long hidden name shivering across their bond as she opened her mind and body to his raging passion once more. "It was yours to give, Doctor." She whispered, reverting back to the name he had assumed. "But it has burned in my mind ever since you were there. I figured you would tell me all in good time."

His mind was numb with shock as he leaned close to her again, feeling the wonder flow through him at the melting away of the final barrier that had lain between them. She knew his name, she had known it for months and yet she hadn't used it except for now when she was so completely lost in his arms. His hearts swelled with so much emotion he could barely name them all, his mind clouded with the ecstasy of finally truly not being alone.

She cried out in happy delirium as he returned to her, his mind entwined once more with hers while his hands travelled down between them. Brushing lightly over her quivering belly, the smile on his lips unmistakable at her gasp.

He was fast losing any semblance of control, it had been far too long and he had been dreaming of this day for so bloody long. His hand travelled lower over her hip, urging her to press higher and harder up into him as his mind stroked through hers in delicious anticipation of what was to come.

She was lost, utterly and completely lost in everything that she was feeling. Her newfound ability had opened her mind to certain possibilities, but nothing ever like this. Sure, she had had lovers in the past but those times were but a pale imitation of the total consuming passion of a Time Lord. The complete and utter claiming of her body and mind, till she felt laid completely bare in a sea of fire.

His mind urged hers to move within his own, to reach out to him in just the way he was to her so that she was able to revel in the pleasure of such a claiming. She was human yes, but her mind and powers now made her a more than equal match for him. His head was thrown back in wild abandon as her tentative strokes grew more confident, as he felt her reaching back out to him until they were both completely entwined. The sheer eroticism of feeling her moving within his mind was enough to send his body into wild paroxysms of screaming delight, his muscles were clenching in time to her tentative strokes, hips moving unconsciously. Their very essence moving within each other, rubbing and caressing thoughts and dreams and hopes. He wasn't even aware of the tears that streaked down his cheeks, the beautiful completion stilling the longing that had filled him for far too long. Oh his Donna, his amazing miracle.

He pressed close against her, his lips capturing hers in a rapturous kiss while his thighs urged hers further apart. She whimpered when she felt his hand reach down between them, long fingers gently brushing against her aching center and causing her to nearly throw him off her as she bucked in response.

He could barely control himself when he felt the burst of moist heat deep within her, the responding surge against his hand was his undoing as he wrapped his hand about his cock before pressing himself home.

Her eyes flew open to lock with his, the breath coming in hitching gasps when she felt his searing heat beginning to fill her. She couldn't stop the scream that was building, her hands clawing at his back in crazed need, arching up to meet him when he finally settled fully within her.

He held himself tautly over her, his breathing ragged and hearts racing a frenzied beat that no human heart could ever match. His breath was fire against her neck as he paused for a moment to let her adjust to the feel of him, and to gain semblance of control over his frayed senses. He was nearly insensible with the burning sensation of tight, hot muscles clamped down near painfully around him. His mind pouring the sensations into hers so that the muscles quivered and contracted around him in quivering response, her own response was volcanic at the touch of his mind and she surged up against him with a scream.

Her hands clawed near bloody furrows down his back when he began to move, pulling out and thrusting back home in a rhythm as old as time itself. The tension building between them both as their bodies lit fire, the heat growing within them and drawing tighter and tighter. She clung to him, completely lost on the waves of ecstasy searing through the both of them.

Her heart was slamming against her ribs, the pleasure was fast becoming too much at each long, perfect thrust. His body moved over hers in exquisite delight, his hands trailing fire in their wake as he caressed her hips and breasts. His mouth traveled back down her arched neck, tongue flicking over the insanely fluttering pulsepoint until she could barely whimper in response. Her mind was completely incoherent with sensation, the inferno spiraling into a searing ball of white hot agony before exploding outwards and sending molten waves of ecstasy cascading through her entire being. Screaming out his name, she arched up one last time and spun away into a fiery release that caused her mind to completely white out.

The Doctor cried out to her as he felt those tight silken muscles lock down like a vise about him, before exploding in spasms of delirious release. He felt the explosion deep within her spirit and body, the waves blasting over him as with a final scream, he spun over the edge of reason and felt his body explode within hers in a release that was far more spiritual than physical. Their minds completely enmeshed within each other as they lost themselves in each other's fire and passion, the shivers of release quivering through both of them as they both spun away into white hot release. He couldn't even think, his spirit moving against hers in the most intimate caress of all as they surged together for long, long moments.

He finally fell against her with a soft cry, body numb and muscles quivering in useless spasms while she shivered beneath him. Her legs were locked about his hips even as her hips still moved restlessly beneath him in a motion she was completely unaware of, her arms were clamped about him in an unbreakable hold as they slowly came back to each other.

He looked up at her with a goofy grin, hand rising to brush sweat soaked hair out of her eyes before he leaned down to brush a soft kiss across her swollen lips. She lifted a trembling hand in response, gently wiping away the tears that she knew were mirrored on her own cheeks.

He turned his head to press a soft kiss into the palm of her hand, eyes sliding closed at the sweet lassitude that filled him. His mind was still locked in hers and he knew that it would be for a long time to come, he would most likely never be able to be completely out of her mind again such was the completion of the mating of the Time Lords. They truly would become two halves to a whole, minds and bodies completely joined together in a union that eventually only death would be able to tear asunder and even then not for long.

He chuckled softly as he remembered when she had come back to the Tardis, eyes locking with hers when he felt the question in her mind. "I did say I wanted a mate when you came on board."

She couldn't help the tired laugh at that comment, nodding in response before pulling him down for a searing kiss. "Yes, you did. Though I doubt this is what you had in mind when you said it. Not that I'm complaining mind you." She playfully swatted at his arm when she felt the burst of smug pride from him. "Now don't go getting a big head, Spaceman."

He laughed at that, lips nibbling on hers as he murmured. "That'll never happen with you around. You're very good at keeping my ego in check, earthgirl." She grinned softly up at him, delighting in the playful banter even though their bodies were still locked tightly together and still quivering in the aftermath. She just reveled in the closeness with him, not ready for it to end anytime soon.

He pulled away from her once more, finger brushing over her cheek to dry her tears before he asked. "Why didn't you tell me, Donna?" His eyes locked with hers, there was no accusation in the question only a burning need to know.

She drew a deep breath, gathering her thoughts in regards to that painful time in her memory. "I didn't want you to feel obligated for anything, Doctor. I know what that means to you, and its not like you had a choice in the matter with me. Whatever was in your head, was in mine as well. I didn't want it to feel like…" She paused thinking of the right word before continuing. "I didn't want it to feel like I had stolen something from you. I really did figure you would tell me if and when you were ever ready. Many things have faded, but some are still there just as fresh as they were when your mind joined with mine."

She whimpered softly when he rolled to his back, pulling her with him and cradling her body close to his like he was loathe still to break the contact with her. It didn't feel like she had stolen anything from him, quite the opposite actually. She had given him back himself. She had given him hope and completed him in the ways of his people even though she was still human herself. He would have told her eventually, especially as their bond only continued to strengthen with each passing day. "I don't want to rush you, Donna. You've been through so much already, but that name is a promise. No one has known that name for hundreds of years and there is only one person that I had ever considered telling it to."

She reared up to look at him, her eyes suddenly stormy at his words. "Don't feel obligated for anything, Doctor. I told you we are in this together, and we move when we both are good and ready." A mirthless smile turned up the corner of her mouth. "Not because of some damn metacrisis."

He growled at that, reaching up to claim her lips in a searing kiss. "Stop that, Donna. Stop thinking so little of yourself." His hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes once more. "After you have been in my mind, after you have felt all of me as you just did, you still think I consider you a chore? Or worse a duty?" She shuddered when he asked that question, unable to still the tears that burned down her cheeks.

His lips brushed them away one by one, his mind moving within hers once more to hold her spirit close. "You have been my salvation, Donna. You complete me in ways I had never dared to dream. I was going to tell you my name when the time was right." He smiled against her cheek at that. "This couldn't have been more right. You used it as a talisman, you named me as you gave everything that you were to me. How could anything ever be more right than that?"

She looked up at him, eyes filled with wonder when he pulled her close once more. "We'll move at our own pace. We have all the time in the world together now."

She smiled against his chest, snuggling close as the strength finally seemed to drain from her body. She had never felt such an intense firestorm of emotion and need, nor had she ever lost herself in a man's arms so completely. The effect was euphoric but was also completely exhausting.

They had a bright and shining future before them, and for now they just reveled in the newfound closeness between them. He buried his face in her hair, just holding her close but unable to believe that finally he had had her and it had been far more than he had ever expected it to be.

She truly was his equal in all ways. Her passion a more than perfect match for his where she met him as an equal, it had been a near battle between them but it had been glorious. This is what he had been missing for centuries, this level of closeness with another being , one who knew everything there was to know about him. Oh the glory of not being alone anymore, it was almost more than he could bear.

He would need to talk to her more about his name, and why he had chosen the name of the Doctor. She had not used his name as a weapon, but as the talisman she knew it to be. An affirmation of the trust and the love that she had for him, and that now their future together had just been sealed.

He kissed her forehead, smiling when she shivered and pulled the blankets up around them to stave off the chill of the room. The Tardis reached out to him, letting him know how happy she was that the two of them had finally quit with all the stupid running and were finally together as they should have been all along.

He pulled Donna close against him, thrilling in the feel of her naked body against his and his ship surrounding them with her affection and warmth, he drifted off with Donna into some much needed sleep.

* * *

 _Author's Note 2: There is some debate on what the Doctor's real name is. His name is uttered in old who, though it sounds more like a mathematical equation which makes sense considering the Gallifreyan language is mathematically based. Personally I like to think he would have something a little warmer than that, but that's just my preference. For that reason, I did not have Donna actually say his name, only that she shouted it to the Doctor when completely lost to him. In the end though, names are power and his name is a very powerful talisman indeed for good or for evil which is why I believe he always protected it so jealously._

 _I am debating where next to take this story as there are several options. The universe does move on and there will be challenges for them to face together, but I am uncertain how I wish to write those challenges. Daleks and Cybermen or something more insidious? Any ideas would be appreciated as I need to take some time for RL before returning with more adventures and sexy times!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: This is NOT a chapter for Rose fans, so if you are one of those I recommend you move along._

 _For all others, this chapter came about after having rewatched the episode Turn Left. That episode always bugged me, but I could never figure out why. Rose was NOT nice to Donna in that episode at all, and this delves a bit into that. Its a housekeeping chapter leading up to their next adventure, but I could not stop this story coming out once I started writing it. MANY thanks to dm1, who is fast becoming my muse. I couldn't have given this form without your insight. :)_

* * *

Donna stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, slowly running her brush through her hair. She was wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe while her feet were bare against the cool tiles.

She was lost in thought, her mind filled with memories of the last few days. She hadn't been sleeping very well, well when they had finally tried to get any sleep that was. She had lost count of the times that they had made love, and every single time was somehow more glorious then the last.

Her body ached and twinged in all the right places, while her mind was still quivering from the memories of his touch and his soul entwined with hers. They had laughed and talked long into the night that first night, just enjoying the casual intimacy that seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

She opened up to him in so many ways, even though they were almost constantly in each other's minds now there was something so refreshing about just talking. Learning each other through their own words and touch seemed to bring the closeness to a whole new level.

She had left him sleeping as she had woken up from another strange dream, her mind spinning with all that she was remembering now. He was as exhausted as she was so she hadn't wanted to disturb him while she puzzled over the dreams that were becoming more and more common.

Her fingers set her brush down as she remembered a faint clicking near her shoulder, fingers touching the exact spot that she had now remembered feeling the mandible of the trickster.

She had forgotten so much of that alternate world when she had returned to the real world, it had all faded so quickly except for the final warning that Rose had told her to give the Doctor. Then the events on the crucible and her own loss of identity had wiped all traces of that parallel world away.

In the chaos of regaining her identity and memories, she had completely forgotten about that time she had lived in a world without the Doctor. Or she hadn't had the faculties to properly deal with that trauma on top of everything else.

However, the Ood's words of divergent timelines had sparked the memory once more and had awakened the memories that had been suppressed. It was not a conscious awakening, the memories were filtering through her thoughts in fits and starts coalescing in her dreams into a clearer picture of all that she had lived and felt in those lost two years.

She remembered now more fully Rose's involvement in that life, how she had always seemed to pop up at just the right time when yet another disaster was going to happen but she had never truly given her any direction other than to talk about how everything was wrong and that Donna was somehow the crux of it.

She jumped when she felt the Doctor pull her back against his bare chest, his arms wrapping protectively about her as he looked at her in the mirror.

She hadn't even been aware that he had been awake, hadn't felt the stretching of his thoughts within hers nor had she felt his approach because she had been so lost in her memories.

He watched her with concern, the tiny lines around his eyes deepening as he caught the echo of memories in her mind. His hands stroked up and down her arms, soothing the shivers that she hadn't been able to control. Tears were shining in her eyes when she remembered the feel of her own death, Rose leaning over her dying body so that she could send her message to the Doctor.

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, eyes clenching tightly closed when he felt the remembered pain of her death from that other world as keenly as if it was happening to her right now.

"Donna? Are you alright?" His eyes were locked with hers in the mirror, trying to make sense of the tumult of her thoughts. "What's happened to suddenly make you remember all of that?"

She leaned back against him, feeling suddenly like she was falling into the dark depths of his eyes. She drew strength from his nearness, fighting the panic that had been welling in her as it all came back with a flood. Her eyes stayed locked with his, flashing back to the joy she had felt when the trickster had fallen off of her back and he had been standing right there in front of her alive and well.

"I don't know Doctor. It started when we were with the Ood really, the talk of timelines and how they diverge and how certain actions can change worlds." She tried to catch her breath, suddenly feeling as if she were running once more to try to change the world.

He continued to rub her arms, trying to soothe her even while his mind was racing. "How much do you remember of that parallel world?"

She shuddered and slid her eyes closed, feeling the memories just flood through her. "All of it now Doctor. It's like a door has been unlocked and it all just came pouring through. It didn't make sense at first, but this morning it all just seemed to fall into place."

"Tell me about it."

He took her hand and led her back into his bedroom, settling her back on the bed while he seated himself in a chair beside her. He had a feeling it was going to be a long story, and something was warning him he wasn't going to like what he heard.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms about them as she started to haltingly tell the tale. How something so simple as turning a different direction had changed the whole world. How it had been because of her actions that he had not died that night beneath the Thames. All the disasters that he had been able to prevent simply because her presence in that pit with him over two years ago had been the voice of reason that he sometimes lost. The voice of reason that kept him from dying.

She spoke of seeing his body being loaded into an ambulance and his cold lifeless hand sliding out from under the blanket, dropping the sonic screwdriver on the pavement before he was wheeled away.

She remembered how inexplicably sad she had felt for that nameless Doctor that had drown beneath the Thames. And that had been the first time she had remembered seeing Rose, when she had come running up to her as they had taken away his corpse.

The Doctor jerked at the mention of Rose, his mind withdrawing from hers so fast she was sent reeling.

She looked up at him, wondering if she should continue when she had felt that involuntary withdrawal from him. They never really had spoken about Rose and how he had felt about her, or even if he still did love her though she was lost forever. The thought filled her mouth with the taste of ashes.

His eyes bored into hers, his mind was reeling as suddenly he knew it was going to get a whole lot worse. "Please keep going Donna. Tell me the rest of it."

Her lips were quivering, but she nodded and ploughed on.

He winced when she spoke of the hospital being taken to the moon, and how all but one person had died. He had spoken sometimes of how he had met Martha Jones, so she knew that he was thinking about how terrified Martha must have been in her last moments of life as she and everyone in the hospital suffocated.

She spoke of the Titanic and how without his presence it had destroyed London and how she had been lucky enough to get her family out of the city for the holidays. All because of some stupid raffle. She remembered the horror she had felt when that mushroom cloud had risen in the sky, and the blast wave had rocked the posh hotel at which they had been staying.

The Sontaran invasion, the adipose where millions more died as the ships came to collect their children. And through it all Rose would appear, always right when something terrible was going to happen but with never more than a cryptic warning until the final night when she saw the stars going out one by one.

Her voice was leaden as she continued, the tears burning down her cheeks when she remembered walking through the doors of the Tardis as it was slowly dying. He was the reason why the Tardis lived as it did, and with his death it had slowly begun to decay.

She remembered the look on Rose's face when she had been sent back in time to correct the wrong that had led to all that destruction and death, how she had ended up nearly half a mile away with only four minutes to make all the difference in the world.

She remembered running like she had never run before, and the despair when she had realized she would never make it in time and that history was doomed to repeat itself.

She remembered the thought that had been uppermost in her mind as she had stepped in front of that transport, begging for that one little decision to be enough to change the world. Then she remembered Rose suddenly appearing and kneeling over her, leaning close as the breath left her body to send her message to the Doctor.

Dropping her face up onto her knees as she finished, her whole body was shivering as she reached out to his mind. His thoughts were racing, all the revelations that she had shared filling in all the little gaps that had been bothering him for far too long.

"She was there at the end with you?"

Donna nodded numbly at that. "And she did nothing to help you?"

Donna shrugged. "She told me I was going to die, that I had to die in order to make it all right."

He frowned as he leaned back, hands rising to scrub over her face as he blew out an angry breath. She jumped when he touched her mind once more, pulling her essence close to his and entwining himself within her again.

She cocked her head, surprised by the rage that she felt simmering within him. "What is it Doctor?"

"When you first told me that you had seen her in that other world, I had just assumed that she had been there to get that message to me. I didn't realize that she lived all that with you, I didn't realize that she was right there right when you needed her most and she did nothing." He pushed out of his chair and started pacing, his arms crossed over his chest as he continued. "She could've used her dimension jump to get you to just the right place in plenty of time. She even told us as much when she was here, that the dimension canon could measure timelines. That you were the center of it all, that all the timelines in the universe were converging on you. She could've traveled with you through the time machine and then given you the dimension jump to make sure that you were able to change the world without having to die like you did."

He didn't like that at all, he didn't like that she had stood over Donna's dying body and had done nothing to help her even though the Donna that lay there dying would soon cease to exist.

"But Doctor, in the end none of it happened. I made the change and reality reasserted itself, why are you so angry?" Though she knew the answer even before he said it, he was angry at Rose and he was angry that she had been so callous to Donna. As if Donna were merely a tool for a means to the end that Rose wanted to come to be.

"Because she could've done so much more Donna and she didn't!" She jumped at his shout, rising up to hug him close.

"Shhh, none of it ever happened Doctor. It's all right now though."

He shook his head, hugging her fiercely in return as he pressed a trembling kiss to the top of her head. He was angry for her, angry for everything that she went through and angry when he now realized that someone he had always thought fondly of had been so callous as to let her suffer. "No, it did happen even though those events were unraveled by your sacrifice. And Rose would have remembered all of that when she saw me again, because it hadn't been her reality. The trickster hadn't latched onto her, so her memories of all her actions would have been completely intact."

Donna recoiled at that, her mind flashing to how Rose had behaved with her when she had returned to them and they had all been taken aboard the Dalek crucible. If she had truly remembered everything that had happened to Donna…

The Doctor watched her in silence as she was trying to grasp what he had just told her, shaking her head in denial before looking up at him, unable to stop the next question from being uttered. "I thought you loved Rose, Doctor."

He sighed softly at that comment before he sat on the bed and pulled her down into his arms. "I thought I did as well, Donna. Well the Rose that I knew before she got trapped in Pete's world."

He was brooding now, turning his thoughts over and over in his mind while she settled quietly in a corner of his mind so as to not disturb him.

"She really did save me in my previous incarnation. I was angry and battle worn from the Time War and I was running harder than I ever had in my life before. She was the lifeline that I had needed to pull myself back from that abyss."

She pressed close against him, her head resting on his bare chest while he spoke of a time when he had been so lost.

She had remembered those days from when he had been joined with her, but they had been such a jumble with all the other memories and sensations that had overwhelmed her during her conscious moments. The fondness had been more than apparent, as had been the love or so she thought.

She hadn't wanted to have the "old girlfriend" talk with him, she thought it was best to leave the past in the past and let him bring it up when he was good and ready. But as before, events were out of either of their control and they were having this discussion now right after they had just shared so much together.

"I remember she didn't want me to regenerate, but I dismissed it because she didn't really understand the process and so I assumed that she thought that I would die." He sighed softly, remembering the look she gave him when he had first regenerated into this form. It had been a frightened look, but one that was very interested as well and he couldn't help but feel totally flattered by it.

They had had so many travels and she had been completely open and flirtatious with him, to which he had more than responded. "In the end though I realize that there was a lot more to it than that, especially now with everything you told me. I thought I had loved her, and yes I had been happy to see her again but not at the expense of all reality."

He frowned softly as he thought of that. "They had been building the dimension cannon for a long while, and she would really have had no compunction against ripping a hole through reality just to get back to me." The anger returned to his voice as he murmured. "She toyed with you for nearly two years even though that all happened in the span of just a few minutes in this world, for you it was agony."

She felt the anger vibrating through him as his thoughts were spiraling towards one inevitable conclusion and it was very much like he was going through all the stages of grief at once. Realizing the woman he had thought he loved had not at all been the person he thought she was.

"I loved the idea of her, I thought that was enough. She was in lust with the idea of me, and was willing to damn reality just to get back to me."

He shook his head, eyes clenched shut as he relived Donna's last agonized moments in that alternate world and the look she had seen on Rose's face as she knelt over Donna's dying face, conveniently at the exact time and place that she wanted to be while Donna had had to die in order to change the world.

"Those are not the actions of the woman I thought I loved. It's cold and calculating and makes me furious."

She turned and pressed a soft kiss to his chest right over his left beating heart, fingers fluttering softly over the skin as she tried to pull him back to himself. "She was desperate Doctor." God, Donna couldn't believe she was actually defending Rose to him.

He snorted in response, hand rising to press her head close against his chest before replying. "No, she was obsessed."

They sat in silence for a moment after those words, the ache that had been in his heart as he had thought with fondness of Rose suddenly completely stilled as he reconciled himself to the person that she truly was.

He had thought he loved her, but it was nothing compared to what he felt for Donna now. Rose would never have been able to handle the true overwhelming passion of a Time Lord in all his complexity.

As he looked back through their time together, he remembered more and more how she had tried to downplay the fact that he was an alien or just outright ignored it. She had been completely enamored with what she thought he should be, and only accepted his differences when they had been completely shoved in her face.

And when he had been about to regenerate after the Dalek blast had grazed him, she had once more begged him not to change even though she knew that if he didn't it would most likely mean his death.

Donna had been terrified for him when the golden light began to pour from his body, she had been terrified that she was seeing him die and there was nothing she could do to help him. He had been so foolish not to warn her about regeneration and what it all entailed, if only to have eased her fears when the process had begun.

He remembered hearing Rose begging him not to change, remembered her tears as he lay dying because she had come so far just for him and that being the moment that he made the decision to halt the regeneration before it took complete hold.

Those simple words had set so much in motion, that even though it had had to happen in order for the timelines to get Donna to the right place at the right time, it still galled him that the motivation behind the actions had been so astoundingly selfish.

"I'm sorry that you went through all that, Donna. Gods, yet another thing you have had to endure because of me. Watching everything you loved die, living through disaster after disaster and feeling as if there was no hope left anywhere in the world." She was surprised at the sound of tears in his voice, when she looked up at him they were shining brightly in his eyes as his gaze met hers.

The anger was fading now to be replaced with resignation, and sorrow on her behalf, for all that she had endured before she had then gone on to be her amazing self and save the universe. It caused an even bigger stab of guilt to pierce his chest as it had been so soon after that when he stolen everything away from her.

"I was more right than I even thought at the time to leave Rose stranded in Pete's world with my duplicate." He said with a shake of his head, jaw clenching as he thought that they truly were perfect for each other. "He was born of blood and fire and death while she too had been honed and changed by it into someone that I never even thought could exist."

He squeezed her tight at that, rocking her softly as his thoughts finally began to settle. He felt calm now as he truly said goodbye to Rose and to all that he had thought they might have together.

Donna felt that calm acceptance wash over him, her hand rising to stroke his face as she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you, Doctor. I didn't even think that it would be…."

"Shhhh." He pressed his finger to her lips, shaking his head to keep her from continuing. "Sometimes, Donna, it's better for the clean break. I would have found out about your memories at some point anyways." His lips quirked in a soft sad smile. "This is for the best and truly allows me to finally truly let go and move forward with a somewhat lighter heart." He brushed a soft kiss to her lips, once again comparing her to Rose and everything that he had just learned coloring so many of his memories as he finally saw many of her actions for what they truly were.

It had been a teenage crush more than anything, something that he could cling to as he went barreling through the galaxy because there would never be the possibility of a lifetime for them. He knew even then that though he had thought he had loved her, there never would be more between them and that had made it safe to revel in the feelings that she had elicited in him.

He thought of Rose and his duplicate in Pete's World, thought that perhaps they could heal each other and learn and grow together. Or they could end up destroying that world as surely as they most likely would have this one if they had stayed. For some reason, her actions in her mad quest to return to him at any cost made him wonder if it wasn't an even bet to which outcome it would be.

He didn't even want to think what Rose would have done to Donna if she had stayed in this world and Donna had still been on board the Tardis. It had been a strange meeting between the two of them though, that had been certain, and he hadn't been able to put his finger on why Rose had acted so strange around her. Now though, he knew why and he couldn't stop the fresh surge of anger at that realization.

She had stood there and spoke to Donna about timelines, about how all of reality was focusing on Donna Noble while fresh in her mind, she was remembering leaning over Donna's dying body just so she could pass a message onto him.

He felt the truth of that memory in Donna's mind, she had just sat by and hadn't even tried to comfort her while the life drained from her body. Maybe she figured it didn't matter because Donna would barely remember anyways, or maybe because that Donna wasn't real anyways and so didn't deserve to be comforted. That that Donna was the aberration and her death was the only means to correct that aberration.

No those thoughts only made her actions seem even worse in his mind, but he didn't know what to think anymore with all of these revelations and he was left reeling as he struggled to bring it all into focus.

"Doctor, are there any other things I'm forgetting that will start to resurface again? And why did I suddenly remember this? I thought you said that the trickster would have taken those memories when I managed to fight it off my back?" She truly was confused about that, and why the memories were so very real now that they had resurfaced.

He frowned at that question, snapping out of his angry musings and his eyes boring into hers sharply as she suddenly felt the caress of his thoughts in her mind turn into something more intense.

She winced at the touch, pulling back from his sudden intensity and the throbbing that exploded in her head. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

He brushed his hand in a soothing caress across her cheek, murmuring softly. "I need to make sure you're all right Donna. These memories should be gone completely and the fact that they are back and so strong worries me." He cocked his head to the side as he continued to probe deeply into her mind, checking and rechecking for any telltale sign that he had missed some portion of Time Lord consciousness in his rush to drain the fire from her all those weeks ago.

Her mind was clear, her psyche beautifully intact and no lingering effects that might have triggered these memories. He blew out a relieved breath at that realization. "It looks like the metacrisis changed you in more ways than even I thought. It is nearly impossible for one of the Tricksters to steal a timelord's memories, not when time runs through our very veins. But in having my consciousness within you for so long, it must have left an echo of that imprint behind. Making you more sensitive to time and all its various intricacies."

His mind settled within hers once more, thoughts stroking over her own in a loving caress as he once again was filled with wonder at all that she had gone through and still she managed to surprise him. "You already were a formidable force, this has just completely changed the playing field now." He couldn't help the note of pride burning in his voice.

She was so much more than he could have ever even have hoped for, still human but now something even more than that, something that was still evolving as her powers settled and grew. It was going to be an amazing journey, and he was suddenly happy that he would be able to continue to walk that path with her.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" She was confused by his revelation, feeling herself off balance once more as she tried to grasp just how she had changed again. She was just coming to terms with her own newfound abilities, and now this just complicated things all over again.

He shrugged softly at that, for once truly at a loss as to what to expect. "I honestly don't know, Donna. But this does explain why they Ood stated that you would always be the DoctorDonna. You are indeed something new, and we will have to just walk and learn this path together." The smile was brilliant at that. "At least in this, I will be able to guide you better than anyone else. We will just have to keep an eye out for anything strange. You remembered what it felt like to look at the world through timelord eyes, it seems like some portion of that ability at least stayed with you."

"You're sure I'm going to be okay, Doctor?" She couldn't help the hitch of fear in her voice at that thought, though the Ood had assured them both that she was safe from that particular danger now.

"Yes, Donna. Absolutely sure. The fire is gone, but you have once more shown just how brilliant you are."

She blushed at that and buried her face against his chest once more, feeling a little overwhelmed with all the possibilities now before her but thankful that he would at least be there with her every step of the way.

He hugged her close, smiling softly when he felt her mind settling beneath the touch of his own thoughts. Her eyes slid closed while the rush of adrenaline that had chorused through her when she had relived those awful memories finally began to subside.

It felt so good to be comforted by him, to know that it was all going to be all right and that all she had gone through had not been in vain. Slowly, in little increments, she finally found herself believing just that tiny bit in herself and she was finally able to start to see something of what he did in her.

The Doctor just held her long into the night, his own thoughts turning morose as he finally said his last goodbye to Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Time to rejoin the universe, but not before one last indulgence._

 _Thanks again for all the kind notes and comments. Your encouragement makes me want to just keep on going forever..._

* * *

Donna was filled with nervous excitement as she once more found herself at the controls of the Tardis. The Doctor had promised her flying lessons before, though when she had had his consciousness within her she hadn't truly needed the lessons.

She remembered some of the basics, but it was still a white knuckle ride as the Doctor stood nervously beside her keeping track of the bearings and relative time of the Tardis while she slowly grew more confident in her skill.

His mind for once was still within hers, letting her focus completely on the task at hand as they piloted through the vortex out of the void. He remembered before when she had bounced the machine around, nearly swinging a wide arc through the 1980's before righting the ship once more.

Obviously some of his knowledge had stuck with her, because her touch was far more certain than before and he was able to relax in slow increments while the shuddering beneath their feet slowly subsided and the ship finally slipped into the perfect stream out of the void.

He laughed softly at the whoop of triumph he felt in her mind, before she turned shining eyes up to him. "That is just brilliant!"

"She really does love you too, Donna. It has not been very often that she has let another besides me pilot her." Donna jumped as she felt the slow stretch of the Tardis within her own consciousness, the burst of affection was unmistakable.

Her fingers caressed the console lovingly, almost exactly the way the Doctor would occasionally run his hands in a gentle caress over knobs and buttons. The answering purr within her mind was delicious, before the Tardis withdrew once more.

She looked up at him as he studied the gauges and readouts before him, his lip worried between his teeth at what he saw.

"Doctor, what is it?"

He shook his head and pointed to several indicators that were completely foreign to her. "Hey, earthgirl again here. I can't read that."

He looked up at her with a soft chuckle, before pulling the display back to him. "The Tardis is starting to run low on power. I need to go fuel her up and there's something else…"

She waited for him to finish that sentence, but he had trailed off into thoughtful silence while his eyes scanned the information on the viewer moving back and forth in rapid succession.

She reached into his mind, trying to make sense of the look on his face but confused only by the string of Gallifreyan thought that was speeding through it. Some words leapt out at her, faint memories flickering through her own thoughts so she could almost make sense once more of that ancient and now dead language.

It had all been within her, that knowledge that had spanned all reality, it had filled her till she was bursting with it, leaving behind a mark that with time was becoming more permanent. She remembered the revelations of a few days ago, that his timelord essence had left an imprint on her, she hadn't understood would that meant until this very moment when that intense and frighteningly beautiful language running through his head almost made sense.

She placed her hand on his arm, causing him to jump and look up at her again as he came back to himself with a start. Shaking his head and running his hands through his tousled hair, hair she had quite happily helped to tousle earlier, his eyes rose to meet hers with a soft smile.

"Captain Jack sent a message as well. There's apparently something going on in Cardiff that he needs my advice on."

He arched a brow at the look on her face, shaking his head as she murmured. "Captain Jack?"

"Yeah, you remember Captain Cheesecake. " He couldn't help but use Mickey's nickname for the sometimes too handsome immortal, causing her to laugh softly.

"Well then, if we're going back to earth I suppose I should finally go and get properly cleaned up."

With that, she leaned close to him, feathering a soft kiss against his lips before she turned and made her way down the hallway and into his room.

The grin on his face was huge when he saw her instantly turn left instead of right. After her revelations of a few days before, she had a sudden abhorrence of right turns. He was quite happy that the Tardis always made sure his room was now on the left, the proper and correct turn for her to always take.

They had settled into a comfortable rhythm, and she was spending far more time in his room then hers anyways. He had a feeling that eventually she wouldn't leave at all, though he knew she did sometimes need her own space.

Their minds were almost constantly in contact now, he found he couldn't go without the touch of her thoughts for very long and invariably when he reached out to her she was already there meeting him halfway. It should have been frightening to him, the man who had avoided romantic entanglements really for most of his life after the loss of his wife and children. He had especially been terrified of such entanglements with humans, who so often wound up breaking his hearts anyways.

With Donna it was different, and though he knew her life span was infinitely short compared to his, he found he couldn't stop himself and he would do everything in his power to keep her with him for as long as possible. After all, what good was a time machine if he didn't take her to a time where humans lived longer than they had ever lived. He could see spending centuries with her, centuries in which they roamed the cosmos together living and loving and sharing all that this amazing life had to offer.

He flipped a few switches more on the console, setting the ship on autopilot when he felt the gentle nudge of the Tardis. Donna was getting in the shower, the hot water cascading over all that creamy flesh as she luxuriated in the warmth of the water.

His eyes slid closed as he imagined her hands running over her own body, smoothing sweet smelling soap in delicious curls over wet skin. He groaned at the image in his mind, body suddenly coming to life when he realized that the image was real and that she had her head thrown back to let the water thrum on her throat in a delicious caress.

Throwing the final switch home, he turned and abruptly made his way up the steps to his bedroom, hands rising up to pull off his tie, fingers almost knotting the thing in a useless noose before it pulled free and he was able to send it flying to somewhere that he didn't care. His hands then attacked the tight jacket he always wore and sent it flying into a corner of the room before attacking the buttons on his shirt and sending that flying in a different direction as well.

He pushed open the bathroom door and nearly felt his knees buckle then and there when he saw Donna gleaming wet, head thrown back and breasts arched up into the spray as she enjoyed the sensation of water caressing her body. His thoughts reached out to hers, wrapping themselves about her soul in that gentle caress she had come to recognize as the first flashes of the storm that was to come.

She turned around, the light in the shower ringing her in a fiery halo of gold as it seemed to set the water droplets ablaze with an ethereal glow, her fiery hair fanned over her shoulder in a gorgeous waterfall that cascaded over one full breast, curls licking about a rosy nipple that was puckering deliciously under his hungry gaze.

He was transfixed, hands frozen with his belt undone in one hand while the other simply twitched uselessly against the button of his trousers. His eyes were stormy with the sudden surge of hunger that swept through him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he panted for air that couldn't seem to fill his suddenly starved lungs. If it hadn't been for his respiratory bypass, he most likely would've been on the floor from the sudden lack of oxygen.

He noticed the quiver in her own body in response to the heat she felt pouring off of him, the turn of his mind through hers fueling the storm and suddenly breaking the strange paralysis that had gripped him.

With a soft growl, he pulled the belt free and tossed it aside before undoing the fly of his trousers and stepping out of them in one swift motion. She blinked, barely registering the fact that he had been barefoot in the control room, so swiftly was he divested of his clothing. She knew he had gotten into the habit of going barefoot with her, mostly because even when they were dressed they had a knack for attacking each other that would have left most of his shoes in shredded tatters if he had bothered to don them. She could barely stop the mad capering of her thoughts, feeling them skittering about like water droplets over a hot surface even as her eyes rose to gaze upon his naked form with unfettered lust.

Her lips parted around a gasp when he stood up, naked body gleaming in the light as he strode purposefully towards the shower. His eyes smoldered while she looked her fill, he was already achingly hard, had been as soon as the first image of her in the shower flashed through his mind. She licked her lips, the water droplets felt like molten fire on her skin as her gaze was riveted on his body, his hard shaft almost bouncing with each step before he opened the door and stepped in to join her.

She couldn't move, was completely rooted in place while within her belly the heat pooled and grew to consume her. Her mind was arching within his, her thoughts screaming that the distance was too much and then he was on her.

Hands sliding down her body to cup her ass and lift her up against his heated length, his lips devoured hers while he pressed her back against the cool shower wall. He was like a man starved, his mouth claiming hers with an intensity she hadn't felt before, that in itself was astonishing as they had been feasting continuously on each other for days on end already.

She was swept up by the brutal passion she felt in him, his mind was flexing against her own causing her to shudder against him in sympathetic response while the strength drained from her muscles. The heat was fast spiraling out of either of their control; his hard, heated length nestled between her folds, sliding against her in delicious imitation of what was yet to come but he was in no rush to end this contact.

She writhed against him, legs rising to wrap about his hips and clench his hips close her core, unable to contain the scream that bubbled from the depths of her soul, her back aching and hips grinding down hard against him while her hands were clawing more furrows down his back.

His chest and back were crisscrossed with the marks of her passion, thin red furrows like the lines on a map that he had refused to allow her to tend to when she had noticed them. His eyes had been dark and stormy when he took her hands in his, raising them to his lips and nibbling on her knuckles. "I like the feel of your marks on me, Donna. It reminds me of what I do to you and how we completely lose ourselves in each other."

That memory exploded in her mind, causing her body to surge against his once more, breasts shoved hard against his chest and breath exploding through parted lips. He rode the spasm of her passion, unwilling to break contact even for a moment though the memory he felt flashing through her mind caused his own control to falter dangerously.

If they hadn't indulged as much as they had in the last few days, he would never have been able to have lasted through the searing heat her mind was pouring into him. As it was, the thread of his control was a tenuous thing causing him to pull himself away from her oh so tempting mouth to begin a fiery assault on the column of her arched neck.

The spray of the shower cocooned them in a haven of warmth and erotic sensation, drops hammering against hyper-sensitized skin and sending both of them careening deeper into the fires of their need. His tongue grazed the arched column of her neck, teeth nibbling along the quivering muscles before his lips closed over the same spot and he suckled fiercely on her neck. Groaning loudly in his throat, he pressed closer to her if that was even possible, crushing her against the wall while the fiery heat of his mouth claimed her completely.

She was keening in mad frustration, intoxicated with the new delicious sensations that were coiling within her, her hands fluttering over his shoulders and chest in her own frenzied need to feel all of him. Her body was writhing blindly against him, her breasts and belly crushed against his chest, the hair on his chest sending delicious shocks shooting through her from her head to her toes and racing back to coil deliciously deep within her belly.

The wet heat was surging in time with the tugging pull of his mouth, her mind completely tangled with his own before her thoughts drew forcefully on his in her first aggressive taking of his own essence.

He froze as he felt her mind latch onto his with all the fiery strength that he had come to so love about her, her essence arching against his and pulling him within herself in an absolutely glorious claiming.

He threw his head back, unable to still the cry that exploded from his lips at the wondrous intoxication of her boldness. "Oh, Fuck, Donna. Yes! _YESSSSS!"_

His body surged against hers, cock swelling even further to pulse in screaming need against the hard, fiery bundle of nerves that was the focus of all her being at this moment.

She was completely out of control, her amazing mind having meticulously catalogued all the ways he had claimed her in the past few days and now was turning all that skill back on him. He couldn't control the shudders coursing through his body as he felt those tentative strokes turn fantastically expert, using everything she had learned from him to turn the tables quite neatly on him.

His hips were pumping against her, his chest constricting with near painful intensity at the searing heat that burned through him as Donna's amazing essence took his and claimed it completely for her own. He felt the certainty within her, as if a circuit had finally completed itself and she reveled in the strength of her own passion and her own powers that he had helped her hone and control in the last few weeks.

Though her body was lost to his touch and writhing in mad delicious need against him, riding up and down the hard, heated length of him in a desperate need for that final completion; her spirit was completely lost in the sensation of his own frantic response to the feel of her claiming him, holding him close to her and reveling in the wondrous acceptance she felt pouring from him.

His mouth continued to rain fiery kisses down her throat and to the madly fluttering pulse point at the base, twin hearts beating an impossible staccato against her swollen breasts, her nipples screaming against his chest at the harsh abrasion as she writhed madly against him.

He was nearly mindless with need now, all control long since blown away in the ecstasy of her claiming, the strokes deliciously wicked as those same mental fingertips she had felt drifting over her soul during their first time together were now turned on him to the most delicious effect.

She was finally settling into her own, finally accepting herself as the equal that he had long since said she was. She was reveling in the realization that she had as much power over him as he had over her, that she was not the afterthought that she had always felt she was but a true partner in every sense of the word.

Though she did not have the powers that she had had when his consciousness was a living, breathing thing within her, she had her own powers and she was finally confident enough to revel in them and accept them.

His response to her actions was the catalyst that caused her to throw herself headlong into everything he had been teaching her, to call upon her own memories of his mind within hers and all that she had learned since they had finally stopped running from each other.

She pushed frantically away from the wall of the shower, quivering when he grunted and growled against her breast in denial. His teeth had latched onto an aching nipple, tongue laving over the tormented flesh while teeth worried it with fiery shocks of painful pleasure.

She couldn't stop the writhing of her hips, his pulsing length against her folds was complete sensory overload and she could not wait a second longer to finally be completely filled by him.

Every time they made love, they lost themselves in each other, lost themselves in their minds and bodies and souls and just when they thought they could take no more they exploded through the next wall and crashed into a maelstrom of fire and need and heat that caused their minds to expand and contract in quivering ecstasy against each other.

His head finally lifted, pupils so dilated that all she saw was a burning black ring of need as his eyes locked with hers. He was panting like he had just run a marathon, his hips bucking against hers in a motion of which he wasn't fully aware as he growled.

"What? Gods Donna, I can't stop now."

She smiled gently at that, surprised by the surge of warm affection she felt at his heated declaration. She leaned forward, brushing his lips in a heated kiss before murmuring softly. "Trust me, Doctor, neither can I."

She knew her own face reflected her tumultuous need, her eyes were probably just as black as his with a desire that obliterated all traces of her blue-green irises but she couldn't be passive anymore. She had to give and she had to feel, and she had to do it right now.

Her hands pressed against his chest, whimpering softly when he pulled back and his throbbing cock slid out of her folds. She continued to press him back until his legs bumped against the seat in the shower, comprehension dawning in his eyes and blossoming through his thoughts when she pushed him down onto the cool tile.

She couldn't stop the wicked grin that lit her features, her head cocked to the side as she wondered if that shower bench was not quite a bit wider then it had been previously. She had long since gotten used to the fact that their lovemaking was never truly private, that they had an enthusiastic audience that continuously tried to anticipate their needs and provide them before they even realized they wanted them.

She quivered at that thought, her gaze locked with his while he sat on the seat with long, lean legs spread wide, his impressive erection thudding gently against his belly in time to the mad pounding of twin hearts as his hands roamed up and down over her body. His hands rose to her breasts, unconsciously cupping their full weight and groaning as the silken flesh overflowed even his long fingers.

His heels dug into the tiles of the showers, hips bucking up off the cool tiles of the seat to thrust meaninglessly in the air while she stood over him, devouring his body with her gaze.

She felt the consciousness of the Tardis flitting through the back of her mind, the completely alien consciousness nudging her thoughts and feelings towards the prone Time Lord before her even as she cocooned them in a delicious web of sexual excitation. The Tardis had wanted them together for a very long time, and was reveling in every single joining that they shared.

Donna should have been embarrassed knowing that her wild acts of abandon were not confined solely to the privacy of a bedroom, but were witnessed and wholeheartedly encouraged by another magnificent being. The Tardis continued to lave her with love and affection, sometimes overwhelming her with the dreams of the Doctor over the long months. Dreams filled with despair and hunger and so much aching desire.

He had wanted her for so long, but as she had been too afraid to destroy their fragile friendship, so to had he even though each night he went to bed aching and dreaming of so much more.

The sensations from the Tardis caused her to gasp, fingers flying to her throat even as her body screamed beneath the strokes of his deft fingers.

He had pulled her close against him, face buried in her belly and lips moving in random patterns over the soaking flesh. His tongue flashed out, lapping moisture out of her belly button even as his teeth grazed over quivering flesh. Long deft fingers had slid back down her body, stroking lightly over the point of a hip before sliding between her quivering thighs. He was growling softly against her stomach, his fingers deftly stroking against the tight bundle of nerves before sliding a finger deep within her.

She arched back, hips bucking against his hand as another finger slid in beside the first, pumping slowly in time with her panting breaths before gradually picking up speed. Her cries echoed in the shower stall, her belly quivered in perfect rhythm to the thrusting of his fingers even as her mind was screaming out to him in delicious abandon.

He pulled her closer to him with a growl, hips rising up off the bench in an impossible stretch to find her aching heat that had become the focus of his entire soul.

His mind was a maddened rush of heated desire, surging against her and straining for control once more even though the feel of her touch owning him had sent him to a place which he hadn't been in nearly half a millennium.

She was so much more than he had ever dreamed possible, she completed him in ways even his lost wife had never contemplated, and the complete abandon into all the depths of her ability dragged him with her into depths of sensuality he had never even realized existed in all his long centuries of life.

His head tossed from side to side while his hands continued to torment her with maddening skill, fingers stretching her while his thumb stroked her aching bud, his mouth moving up to capture the achingly hard peak that had been searing a hole through his temple. He grunted against the soft heated flesh that overflowed his mouth, legs spread wide and braced even while his cock jerked and spasmed in response to the screaming cries that erupted from her lips.

Donna had known exactly what she wanted and needed when she pressed him to the seat, but now it was all torn up in a tidal wave of heat and passion. All she really wanted was to feel the searing length of him spearing into her, filling her until she could almost taste him in the back of her throat. His fingers only made that desire flare higher, her muscles clenching so tight around them she was surprised he was able to move them at all.

She could barely see straight and her legs were fast failing her, so she pushed him back before her own weakness caused her to collapse to the floor and placed first one knee then the other over his hips. The mouth on her breast stilled in shock even as those amazingly mobile hips surged upwards in anticipation.

She was close enough now that she felt the jerking dance of his cock against her aching heat, his hands clenched so hard against her hips that she knew she would sport vivid bruises come the morrow. She pressed him back against the wall of the shower, whimpering when her belly perfectly aligning with his marauding lips.

Gods she wanted him more than anything, she needed him and her soul screamed through his in anticipation of what was to come.

Her confident strokes through his psyche were faltering as she was overtaken by her own need, her mind spinning and squirming through his grasp in the most sensual of caresses, causing his head to fall back and guttural groans to bubble through his clenched lips.

He was cursing soundly right now, the words and musical language caressing her heated flesh as he was too far gone to even notice that he was speaking completely in Gallifreyan. The endearments that had long since been lost on the winds of time, tumbled against heated flesh, whispered words that no other being in the universe would ever know the meaning to. But she somehow did. Even though he had never taught her the language and his consciousness was gone from her soul, she knew the meaning of every musical word right to the core of her being.

Her hands gripped in his hair, the tousled mess long since made sodden by the shower that still pounded against them. She pulled his head back, eyes completely drowned by the passion that was far beyond her control.

Stormy black depths seared into his own eyes as she rose up against him, her hand reaching down between their bodies to caress his pulsing length. His hips surged off the seat with a scream, eyes closed and head thrown back while his heels drummed a swift cadence against the tiles. His hips bucked in time to her strokes, the fire surging up so fast and hard he was afraid he would climax in her hand right then and there.

She must have sensed his painful urgency, because the hand withdrew even though he screamed in denial at the loss of sensation, only to feel his scream die in his throat as that hand guided his achingly hard cock to her core.

She rocked experimentally, feeling the tip of him pulse and flare in aching need of the completion; her eyes locked with his as with a wicked grin, she flexed her hips and sank down onto him in one delicious thrust.

He screamed. His world whited out as her essence speared through his in the same way his had claimed hers that first time, causing him to throw his head back in wild abandon. He felt a brief stab of pain as the back of his skull came into contact with the glass wall behind them, but he was beyond caring as his hands clamped onto her hips and his own surged up into her in a rhythm over which he had no control.

She cried out at finally feeling the delicious length of him seated to the hilt, her head fell forward so her forehead could rest against his, their panting growling breaths echoing through the room as they paused for a moment to enjoy the completion once more.

She clenched her muscles tight before flexing her hips and rising up again, her hands clutching his shoulders before she slammed down again.

He was completely blind to anything but Donna, her head was thrown back in wild abandon as she rode him, breasts bouncing so close to his face he had to lean up and latch onto a dusky nipple, growling with the resulting tightening of her muscles around him. His hips surged up to meet hers, the rhythm wild and fast as the two of them frantically strained against each other.

His mind was lost completely in hers, the dance for control causing them both to cry out to each other even while their thoughts swirled together in a hazy storm of passion and love. He pulled her to him, mind whispering through hers in reckless abandon of all that he felt. All the love and need and aching desire pouring from him to her, while his body claimed hers completely once more.

Donna's world had narrowed down to just the two of them, her hips rising and falling in delicious sync with his own, the heat was spiraling into a tight coil within her building and surging in counterpoint to the aching thrusts that threatened to drive her completely mad.

His hands were digging into her hips, guiding her up and down harder and faster onto his throbbing length. His teeth were grazing over heated flesh, before his tongue would soothe over the spot in a wicked caress that finally was too much to bear.

With head thrown back, Donna surged down onto him one final time before exploding in sweet release. Her mind screamed through his, the sensations once more buffeting him with their intensity while her world went dim.

He arched up into her one last time, hands clamping down painfully on her hips before he followed her screaming into his own orgasm. It roared through him from his head to his toes, cock swelling almost to the point of pain within her before his own body exploded in exquisite release. The surge of warm heat filling her with delirious ecstasy, her entire essence cradled protectively within his own as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close while they shuddered against each other in the aftermath.

He couldn't stop the stroking of his mind over hers, his thoughts were scattered barely formed impressions as he was still completely overwhelmed with how amazing it had felt to have her soul claiming his as completely as he had claimed her. The wonder he felt when she finally fully embraced her own power and reached out to give him the same intense pleasure that he had given to her.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, the hot water of the shower falling to mingle with the tears of joy that fell from his eyes.

* * *

The Doctor sat behind Donna, flexing his shoulders to feel the fresh sting of new scratches across his back. His smile was hidden as he relished the sensation, his hands were slowly pulling a brush through Donna's glorious red hair, carefully working each tangle loose before letting his fingers run through the fiery mass.

He loved doing this for her, mostly because it gave him an excuse to play with her hair, he would often find himself leaning forward, burying his nose in the fragrant mass for a long moment before coming back to himself with a start.

Donna was staring at the glaringly bright mark on her neck with bemusement, her fingers delicately tracing circles over it as a shiver worked its way through her body. She was once again filled with the most delicious aches, her body still screaming in the aftermath of his touch.

There were other marks on her body as well, five perfect finger shaped bruises on each hip as well as bite marks and other love bites sprinkled over her flesh in a seemingly random pattern. This had been definitely been the most intense time yet between them, both had been so lost in the other that even sensations that would've normally been painful only served to fuel their passion to even greater heights.

He looked up when he felt the shiver work its way through her body, hairbrush pausing mid stroke when he noticed her fingering the love bite on her neck. He couldn't help the smug rush of male pride when he saw that mark, he barely remembered making it but he had been absolutely desperate to mark her as his in any and all ways.

She caught his eyes in the mirror when she felt that burst of pride from him, one delicate brow arching as she very quickly guessed the reason for it. "You did this on purpose didn't you?" The Tardis was in the vortex right now winging its way to earth, and to a meeting with Captain Jack Harkness. It all seemed to click in place at the devilish smile that flirted with those delicious lips. "Oi! Is that what Time Lords do when they reach such an advanced age? Regress back into little teenage boys?"

"Ouch!" He winced playfully at the dig about his age, before he leaned close and brushed her hair aside, his tongue darting out to caress the spot in a long sweeping rush of delicious heat. He smiled against her neck when her head fell to the side, allowing him better access while her body fell back against his in delicious surrender. "Please don't cover it up, Donna. Let him see it, let them all see it and know."

She could feel how important it was to him that she not hide that mark, it was all tied up in some weird male ego trip that she would never really understand, but it was achingly obvious how important it was to him that Jack know instantly she was his. Her eyes slid closed as his fingers roamed over her arms, stroking in a languorous rhythm that nonetheless sent little shocks of pleasure screaming across already tortured nerves.

He cradled her close against him, the hairbrush clattering to the floor as he lost himself once more in the delicious pleasure of just holding her, at the wonder of his mind in hers and her own entwined so deeply with him. His eyes closed against the rush of emotions that filled him at the thought, how he had been alone so very, very long and that now finally that loneliness had ended. It still astounded him sometimes when he would wake up in the morning to find that she was still in his arms, in his bed and that it was not some mad dream that he had concocted in order to torment himself. He had wanted her for so very long, his dreams had been filled with her to the point of madness, and especially after the metacrisis when he had despaired he would never be able to see her again.

He had walked away once for her own safety, he had ripped himself apart to make sure that she at least been able to live even though it was a pale, imitation of the life she had known before. To know that finally he had been able to do something right and correct such a grievous wrong filled him with such elation he could sometimes barely contain it.

Her eyes had opened and were watching the play of emotion across his incredibly expressive face, the furrowing of his brows when he would clutch her a little tighter to him before his lips would then open and brush a soft kiss against her hair. She could barely make sense of the emotions playing through his mind, the thoughts a strange mixture of sorrow and joy that tumbled through each other in rapid succession.

She turned her head, hand rising up to cup his cheek when his eyes flashed open to lock with hers. She fell into the stormy depths of his gaze, the unfettered passion she saw there caused her lips to part in a soft gasp before she leaned close and claimed his lips in a tender kiss.

His arms tightened like a vise about her body, pulling her tight against him as his tongue swept into her mouth for a brief taste, before he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes once more.

She laughed softly as she murmured. "All right, Captain Caveman. I won't cover it up."

He couldn't help the goofy grin at her response and teasing nickname, hugging her so tight she yelped in surprise before he jumped to his feet pacing around the room with nervous energy even while he babbled. "Thank you, Donna. I will more than make up for it I promise, after Cardiff maybe a shopping trip since I haven't taken you on one of those in ages."

She shook her head with a laugh, not about to turn down a shopping trip, a really nice expensive one; maybe to that one pleasure planet they had visited all those months ago before everything had been turned upside down. She actually groaned as she thought of that, the hot springs that they had seen there and had enjoyed separately suddenly springing to her mind as she thought of revisiting those with him again.

Though she wasn't sure if they should, considering the amount of noise they made when they made love, they might end up getting thrown out. She paused at that thought, the grin wicked as she thought it would be well worth it.

The Doctor stopped his pacing when he felt that thought surge through her, his eyes glittering with barely restrained hunger at the thought. "We'll never get going if you keep thinking like that, Donna!"

Her lips pursed in a little moue at that comment, before she ruined the display by playfully sticking her tongue out at him. "It's not my fault you have no control, Doctor!"

"I have no control? Wait a minute, I remember quite a few times when you were the one who…"

She shushed him quickly at that, her face going up in flames as she vividly remembered pushing him onto the jump seat in the control room just so she could jump on top of him and rip his clothes off. Oh that had been absolutely delicious, though the hard console on her naked ass as he had taken her had definitely left her sore more than usual the next day. "Yeah, yeah Spaceman, like I said it's not my fault!"

He laughed and brushed a soft kiss across her lips, pulling himself away with a titanic force of will when he felt the Tardis nudging him to let him know that they were getting close.

"Go finished getting ready, Donna. We're almost there and Captain Cheesecake is likely to come running as soon as he hears the Tardis materializing."

She flashed a sultry smile at him before turning and slipping out of his room, across the hall and into hers.

He shook himself at that look, taking several deep breaths to calm the racing of his hearts while he quickly got dressed.

He made his way to the control room, letting his mind worry over what they were going to find in Cardiff that would be bad enough to have Jack ask him to come and take a look.

He found he was more nervous than usual taking Donna with him into a potentially dangerous situation, now that he had so much to lose but he also knew that she would not allow any coddling of any kind.

The Ood had said that when the silence broke it would not quiet down again for a long while, he sighed as he knew that once again they were going to have to be doing a whole lot of running. He couldn't help the grin at that thought, hand in hand they would be magnificent and she would rise to every challenge just as she always had before.

The ship shuddered as it slipped out of the Vortex, materialization circuits already firing to set them down safely right in front of the big fountain that they had stopped at before. He flipped switches and opened the engines to let the Tardis begin to soak up the energy and refuel so that when they left she would be all topped up and raring to go.

He looked up at the soft brush of Donna's thoughts against his, his breath catching as she made her way to his side. She was wearing form fitting jeans and black flats with a sapphire blue top that had a low cut neckline, just low enough that he was given a tantalizing glimpse of her truly impressive cleavage while a chucky necklace nestled there. The smile was blinding when he saw that she had her hair pulled partially back so that his mark on her neck stood out in bold relief against her milky white skin.

He pulled her close, lips brushing her forehead as he murmured into her hair. "Thank you Donna."

She leaned close for a moment, feeling the warmth fill him to near bursting as his mind brushed against hers in a sweet response. It was indeed worth the minor embarrassment she would feel when Jack saw the mark to feel the happiness radiating from him over so simple a gesture.

The Tardis shuddered finally when she began to soak up the energy from the rift, the Doctor turned to look at the gauges, frowning when he saw the readings on the screen.

The rift was violently active right now, spawning micro rifts all over the city that were opening and closing at random intervals. Worse, it was spreading. By the Vortex, no wonder Jack had called him.

No sooner had he thought of the immortal then he heard the pounding on the doors of the Tardis. "Doctor! DOCTOR!"

The Doctor and Donna ran to the door, throwing it open just a panicked Jack nearly fell through it. He stood up, eyes flashing as he locked onto the Time Lord. "What the hell took you so long?"

The Doctor gave Donna's hand one more tight squeeze before the shutter fell over his emotions, making sure to check on the barriers she had built within her mind while she was getting ready before he turned to Jack. "We came as soon as we got the signal, Jack. Come on, tell me what's going on."

The Doctor felt the grim sense of purpose settle over him like a mantle as he led Jack deeper into the Tardis. It was time to rejoin the universe, and it looked like the universe had been saving up for this one.

* * *

 _Yup, time to join up with Captain Jack and what's left of the Torchwood crew!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Please note the change in description as well as character involvement. I am bringing in the crew of Torchwood post Exit Wounds. If you have not watched Torchwood and do not wish spoilers then you may want to catch up to that episode before reading on as there will be discussion of events leading up to and immediately after that episode. Since I have branched off a new universe in this fic, I have moved up the events a little in the Torchwood universe than the Torchwood-Who canon would have them be placed. But the Timelines otherwise are pretty bang on._

 _Thank you for all the reviews! Reviews make my world go round!_

* * *

Captain Jack followed The Doctor and Donna up the ramp into the control room of the Tardis, the panic fading as he finally felt that something was going right in his world. He had TWO Doctors now!

The smile on his face was blinding when he turned to Donna Noble, taking her hand in his and brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles. "Always a pleasure, Doctor Donna."

She flinched away from that name, her hand shaking in his grasp and causing him to look up at her with concern. His head cocked to the side at the bruise he saw on the side of her neck, but was momentarily distracted when the Doctor spoke up. "She no longer has my consciousness in her mind, her Time Lord knowledge is now safely removed."

"Removed? How? What happened?"

The Doctor sighed at the barrage of questions, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of a condensed version of all the events that had led up to her recovery.

"It was killing me, Jack. Burning up every cell of my body because a human was never meant to house such an intelligence, the Doctor was able to pull that fire out of me before it was too late."

There was something in her voice that caused him to step close in concern. "Are you all right now, Donna?"

The Doctor stood back up abruptly at the question, his eyes flicking from Jack to Donna before he nodded. "Yeah, Jack, she's fine. You don't think I'd let my best friend run around the universe unless I knew she was better, do you?"

Donna's head swung to the Doctor at that, the question uppermost in her mind to which he shook his head. _He doesn't need to know all of it, Donna. At least not yet._

Her lips pursed at the response before she turned back to Jack and saw him eyeing the mark on her neck once more. Her hand fluttered up to it briefly, before she met his eyes firmly with lips compressed.

"What?"

"Is that a…?" He couldn't help the note of surprise in his voice.

"Yes it is, I AM a grown woman after all Jack."

His grin was positively salacious at that, his reply though was cut off by the terse voice of the Doctor. "Leave it, Jack"

He turned back to the Doctor, the grin on his face teasing as he remarked. "I was only going to…"

The Doctor cut him off again, this time with a strange sense of finality. "Focus on the here and now, Jack and on what's important."

Jack shook his head at the reminder, eyes flashing playfully to Donna's before he turned his attention back to the Doctor. At which point, his look turned far more serious as he watched the Doctor fiddling with various readouts and dials on the control panel though he filed that mark and the Doctor's reaction away to mull over properly later.

The Doctor's head jerked up at the sharp sense of rebuke he felt in his mind, eyes flashing to Donna's stormy blue-green eyes. He couldn't help the answering grin that flitted across his lips.

Donna growled in disgust and leaned back against one of the railings while she waited for Jack to start talking. _Little boys, I tell you. LITTLE boys._

He tamped down the chuckle at her comment, before turning his attention back to Jack. "All right, Jack. What happened and when did it start?"

Captain Jack leaned back against the other railing, his arms crossed over his chest as he blew out a frustrated sigh. "As near as we can pinpoint it Doctor, it was about 5 weeks ago, but it took us a while to realize that it was a far larger upsurge of activity then we had seen in the past."

The Doctor and Donna both jerked at the mention of the timeframe, Donna leaning forward intently now to listen to Jack as he continued.

The Doctor's fingers flew over the console when he felt that echoing stab of fear from Donna, she knew exactly when the events aboard the Master's ship had occurred and suddenly it seemed like the rift activity was no coincidence.

"The rift goes through periods of quiet, then it flares up again before quieting down once more. It's always active in some way or another, though we have some moderate control over it with the rift manipulator."

"You're tampering with the rift? Didn't you people learn with the Battle of Canary Wharf?" The Doctor all but shouted, his mind racing as he thought of all the possibilities, none of which were good.

"We would never have been able to get the earth home if we hadn't been 'tampering' with it, Doctor." Jack shouted back in an uncharacteristic display of anger. "The rift manipulator gives us a rudimentary control over the more volatile spikes of the rift surges, but that is it. We can harness that energy, as we did when you towed the earth back to its proper orbit. Trust me, Doctor, I know better than most what tampering with that thing can trigger." He subsided for a moment, striking angry eyes glaring at the Doctor before he continued. "You left me stranded, I came back to earth and managed to make due while I was waiting for you to come back in the hopes that you could…" His voice trailed off at that last to which the Doctor sighed in response. "Well, no matter we all know how that ended."

Donna watched the interplay between the two of them, confused by the genuine affection she felt from them but also the deep seated animosity and anger that was rolling off Jack in near blinding waves. Unconsciously, she reached out her thoughts to Jack, hoping to soothe some of the anger but was shocked when she was met with a completely blank slate.

The Doctor's head snapped to Donna when he felt her reach out to Jack, the words dying on his lips as he felt her instant recoil.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Doctor. I'm offended that you would even try."

The Doctor barely even looked at Jack, all his attention was riveted on Donna, whose hands had flown to her mouth in shock. "That wasn't me, Jack."

Donna's lips were quivering, hands trembling against her lips as she pulled her mind back with a snap. Her eyes were frozen on Jack's face, the complete yawning abyss she had felt within Jack in that brief moment and the endless agony that seemed to radiate off the man while his thoughts were somehow still a complete blank slate to her. She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes at what she had glimpsed just for one moment, the endless pain that the man before her suffered, to know that he would never ever die no matter what happened, to know that there would be no peace for him for all eternity was almost more than she could bear.

Captain Jack pushed off the railing with a start at the Doctor's words, his eyes riveted to the two of them watching as the Doctor walked slowly towards Donna. He shifted uncomfortably under Donna's gaze, feeling like if his whole world was suddenly rocked by the conclusions to which he was jumping. "Donna? Donna, was that _YOU?"_

She gulped loudly, her shining eyes locked with his in confirmation before she choked out. "Yeah, that was me. I'm sorry, I'm still learning how to control it. I couldn't help myself, you're in so much pain. So much…" Her voice trailed off when she was nearly overwhelmed once more by the loneliness and pain that had been this man's life for centuries, it was so sharp she could nearly taste the bitter tang of regret. She had thought the Doctor's sorrow and anger were overwhelming, but his was the anger of a man cast adrift and forced to live with decisions no being should ever have to live with. He had been raised knowing that a near eternity awaited him, that that had been his birthright that he had a lifetime to grow into and with which to come to terms to the hell that his life could possibly become.

Captain Jack Harkness was human, he had been raised knowing that he only had a finite number of days in this life and to suddenly have all that taken away, to have immortality thrust upon him though he didn't ask for it. Was it any wonder he was so angry? And was it any wonder that the Doctor was so filled with regret every time he looked at the unwilling immortal? Yet another person whose life had been irrevocably changed just because they had happened to be close to him.

Captain Jack staggered, his hand to flying to his head as he tried to grasp everything that was happening. "Let me get this straight. You… You're no longer part Time Lord, but you're still a telepath? How is that even possible?" His head was spinning, so many questions and not enough time for any of them.

The Doctor's hands grasped Donna's shoulders, turning her to look at him while his mind reached out to hers and carefully helped her smooth the barriers back into place. He hadn't counted on her natural empathy and compassion reacting so strongly to the feel of Jack's sorrow, hadn't expected her mind to unfurl so naturally in an attempt to soothe the tortured immortal.

He had had time to get used to that pain that seemed to radiate off the man, such that though it pained him every time he was near Jack, it was nowhere near as painful as it had been when he had first seen him on that space station after his strange resurrection. Another reason why he had run from Jack and stranded him in the future, another failure that ultimately he could only attribute to his own actions.

Donna was gasping for breath, her eyes clinging to his while the world slowly began to right itself once more. "Donna, are you all right?" His dark eyes were boring into hers, his mind moving with lightning speed to make sure all the barriers were still in place before reluctantly withdrawing.

She nodded numbly in response. "Yeah, I'm okay Spaceman. It was just a shock is all. I wasn't expecting that to happen."

He hugged her tight for a moment, before stepping back once more relieved yet still concerned about throwing her feet first into what was looking like a very intense crisis.

Captain Jack watched the interplay between them, something niggling the back of his mind though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The Doctor had always been affectionate with his companions, and it was most likely just natural concern for her that he was seeing. Still though, the Doctor was even more intense than usual and something about it set Jack's nerves on edge.

"Doctor, what's going on here? You said she was all right. Is she going to be okay, really? I'm worried now with everything else that is going on. "

The Doctor couldn't help but be moved by Jack's concern, he turned from Donna once he made sure she was all right before he responded to Jack. As usual, events shaped themselves in their own way and he was left running to catch up.

"The metacrisis left a mark on her. Yes, she no longer has the consciousness of a Time Lord, but some abilities when switched on can't be turned off. My mind opened hers completely, switched on her natural ability and when I was able to drain the Time Lord essence from her, that ability was left switched on." He looked to Jack, shaking his head at that thought. "We're both still learning what that means for her, and sometimes are still surprised by the strength of her ability. It definitely is very much a work in progress."

Donna strode forward at that. "Oi! Don't talk about me like I'm not here, Time Boy! I can still talk for myself you know." The volatile irritation was snapping off her in fits and starts, it was a wonder her hair wasn't standing on end.

The Doctor grimaced at that. Jack just grinned in response. "I'm sorry, Donna. That was rude. You definitely haven't lost any of your fire, that's for sure!"

She hmphed at that before crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been working hard with the Doctor the last few weeks, the control is getting better but this is the first time in a while that I've been near someone else. I guess it's just another thing I need to start working to control."

The Doctor suddenly leaned forward, his brow furrowed in thought as some more of the readings on the monitors started to make sense. "That may not be the only thing you need to learn to control on the fly, Donna." He frowned before muttering. "Damnit, you're not ready for this yet."

Captain Jack's head swiveled back and forth between the two of them, positive now that there was yet another conversation going on between them that he was not privy to, which with the most recent revelation made complete sense.

Something strange was definitely going on between the two of them, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was. The Doctor had always been more protective of Donna then his other companions, though he had blustered when Jack had flirted with Martha and Rose, Jack had always laughed him off and continued in his usual overtly sexual way. He hadn't felt the warning vibes with them like he did with Donna, not by a long shot. Which was why he had always been hesitant to hug her, though Donna had had no such reticence before as was evidenced when she nearly threw Sarah Jane across the control room just so she could finally get her own hug in. He knew he would figure it out eventually, but the Doctor's last comment finally caught his attention. Donna, however, beat him to the punch.

"What do you mean I'm not ready, Doctor? Ready for what?"

Captain Jack stepped up beside the Doctor, trying to make sense of the swirls and curls of strange characters on the screen in front of him. The Doctor grimaced before answering. "Those are temporal rifts out there, Donna."

Jack nodded at that. "Yeah, I was getting to that Doctor. We've been seeing ghosts again."

The Doctor's head snapped up, his eyes widening at that. "Ghosts? Like before Canary Wharf?"

Donna still was trying to make sense of the concern she felt pouring off the Doctor, her mind worrying over his words before she jumped to the same conclusion that he already had. "I'll be able to see the echoes of the rifts won't I, Doctor?"

His answering smile though brilliant at her quick deduction, was tempered with a sad regret as he nodded. "Yes, you will Donna and it's going to be absolute hell at first."

Jack just shook his head, once more feeling a million miles behind and not liking the sensation at all. "What do you mean, you'll be able to see the echoes? Doctor, what the hell is going on?"

The Doctor stood up, eyes locked on Jack while he took a deep breath; his mind churning while he debated how much to let Jack know. Knowledge was power and as always he was worried of giving too much power to anyone, let alone the man standing in front of him.

Donna put her hand on his arm, causing him to turn to look at her. "He needs to know Doctor. Especially if it has the potential to incapacitate me at a crucial moment."

Jack's head swiveled back and forth, wondering what in the world could have happened to Donna after the metacrisis that was worse than her telepathy.

"The months that my consciousness were within her left an imprint, an echo so to speak. Her telepathy was just her natural ability that had been turned on, but this is an imprint from my own consciousness. We only realized it a few days ago and so haven't had any chance to really try to delve into the depth of the ability or how it would manifest." He growled at that, hating the feeling of jumping completely into the unknown, but it seemed like that had been the story of his life and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be with him at the time. "Time Lords all see and feel time in different ways, to some it's a physical sensation to others more of a mental one. There had never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before Donna, which is why I can honestly say I don't know what to expect and it frustrates the hell out of me."

"Why can't I see the echoes in the Tardis, Doctor?" Donna asked.

The Doctor shook his head, motioning vaguely in the direction of the walls. "She shields us from outside temporal anomalies, if something were to get in here well we'd have a far bigger issue on our hands."

Jack's head was spinning as he tried to take it all in. So Donna was no longer a Time Lord but she still was? Kinda sorta? She was also now a telepath when she hadn't been before? Oh man, it sounded like she had been worked over nearly as bad as he had because of his association with the Doctor. She at least was lucky that the Doctor had come to his senses to help her through her change, unlike he had done with Jack. There was a brief stab of jealousy at that thought, but then Jack couldn't help the surge of sympathy as he looked at her standing there, bold and ready to face anything no matter the cost. The universe it seemed had chosen well with her.

"So anyways, Jack. We need to stay on topic here, as you can see a lot has happened in the last few months but much of it can and possibly will be a benefit to us in the here and now. Tell me more about these ghosts?" The Doctor continued to fiddle with switches and dials on the console, tweaking his readings and trying to make sense of the fluctuating temporal fields that were surging uncontrollably out of the rift. There was something else there, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on and it worried him.

"The ghosts are nothing like the ones we saw before Canary wharf, these are fully formed specters Doctor. From all periods of time it seems and in all manner of dress. They're still relatively localized to the location of the heaviest concentration of micro rifts, but they are starting to spread."

The Doctor looked up at that last, head cocking when he felt those words tickle something, a memory from what seemed another life. "Are the ghosts aware of you?"

Jack shrugged. "Some seem to be, others just walk through doing whatever they were doing before fading away. We have however timed their appearances to surges in micro rift activity."

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully, lip worried again between his teeth. "All this activity is hardly unnatural though, Jack. There's something else that has you worried." At Jack's look he leaned forward, eyes suddenly intent on him. "Spit it out, Jack. What is it?"

Jack was suddenly very uncomfortable under the intensity of that stare, trying to bring sense to his scattered thoughts as all the past weeks of constant activity were finally starting to wear on him and what was left of his team. He didn't need sleep, but his body did need rest on occasion and it was sorely lacking that at the moment.

"Something else is coming through the micro rifts, Doctor but we don't know what it is. We get faint readings that then fade. Some people say that they hear laughter, childlike giggles but when they turn around there is nothing there. A few weeks ago though is when the people started dying."

The Doctor's eyes slid closed, he had been afraid it wasn't as simple as temporal rifts letting ghosts wander harmlessly through. It seemed something was making use of the instability of the rift to come through, but who or what? More importantly, how many were already here?

"Doctor, you reacted weird when I told you when this all started happening. Do you know what is causing this?" Jack's gaze darted between both Donna and the Doctor, the silence between them both was suddenly deafening.

He watched with fascination as a shutter seemed to fall over both of their eyes shielding their thoughts and emotions. It was eerie how perfectly in sync the two of them did that. "Doctor, what's happened?"

The Doctor pushed off the console, arms suddenly crossed in front of him as he started pacing in a big circle around the room. Oh that was never a good sign, when the Doctor started to get too much energy it was always a sign of something really bad happening. "Doctor? Now you're really starting to scare me."

"I'm not sure Jack, and it's only a theory, but your timeframe coincides almost exactly to certain events that happened with myself and Donna. Events that I had thought were somewhat isolated, though now it looks like it had even farther reaching effects then I had initially thought."

The Doctor was brooding while he thought back to the sensation that day, the sensation of his timeline tearing and all of his future reshaping itself after the Gallifreyan high council had been sent back into the Time Lock. "The Master had actually kidnapped Donna about 6 weeks ago. He found her even though I had had to suppress her memories in order to keep the fire from consuming and destroying her."

Donna shuddered softly when he began to recount the tale, her mind flashing back to the agony that had burned through her body for days on end. The feeling of hopelessness that had been her constant companion even as she had wept and screamed in rage against the powerlessness that she was so unaccustomed to.

The Doctor continued, though his mind reached out to gently wrap her trembling essence close. "The Master had figured out what had happened to Donna, he was always far more brilliant than me. Though I had built safeguards in her mind, I honestly had not expected someone of the Master's strength and skill to find her. How could I when he was supposed to be dead? However, he had no trouble blasting right through those safeguards."

Jack shook his head at that. "But why would he want Donna?"

"He wanted my consciousness that was within Donna, he wanted my power that he knew she would be too weak to truly control. He needed Donna's brilliance and my own genius to finally figure out how to finish bringing the Time Lords out of the Time Lock."

Jack's teeth clacked closed in shock as he realized he had sat down hard on the floor in horror at the Doctor's revelation. "He broke the Time Lock? Jesus no WONDER the rift has been going insane! Oh my god, how much worse is it going to get?"

The Doctor was already shaking his head. "No, he didn't break the Time Lock, though he came close."

Donna spoke up at that point. "He used the Doctor's power that was within me to finish the final calculations, the ones that he had been missing for that final puzzle piece to fall into place. He destroyed a planet in the Galifreyan system using a weapon he called a Trans Dimensional Catalyzer. Something that took all matter, all life on that planet and scattered it across all dimensions and realities thus opening the fissure that allowed Gallifrey to slip back through."

Jack was reeling, so much starting to make sense now that he knew what had happened in that distant corner of the universe.

"I was following the trail back to Donna when that shock wave blasted through the Cosmos, it was like a screaming beacon to anyone who knew how to listen."

The Doctor's voice suddenly rang hollow as he continued. "Rassilon, the Lord President had been planning for this eventuality for centuries. He had actually planted the key in the Master's head when he was a child and he took the Master to stare into the heart of the Untempered Schism. That was when Rassilon permanently planted the key, as well as the trigger that would open the link." He sighed softly at that, the brief pang he always felt when he thought of the Master stabbed through him. "When I arrived, the High Council of Gallifrey was manifesting in the control room even while Gallifrey was materializing in its orbit below."

Jack was enthralled with the telling of the story, feeling that there was so much more that they were not telling him though he also knew he most likely wouldn't be able to understand half of it. He looked at Donna Noble standing there next to the Doctor, though she was completely human once more he could now tell how she had been so drastically changed by her experiences. The essence of the Doctor's consciousness may no longer be a living breathing thing within her, but it had left its mark and that mark was obviously powerful to any who knew to look.

"Rassilon revealed that he was going to initiate the Final Sanction and rip the heart of the Time Vortex apart." The Doctor shook his head wearily at that. "Just like he had been planning on that fateful day before, he was going to sacrifice all of reality just so the Time Lords could escape the Time War and ascend into pure beings of consciousness."

Donna's voice quavered as she added. "The Doctor doomed his people back to the Time War to avoid that. He sent them all back to die."

Jack's jaw hit the floor, unable to believe that the man before him who abhorred violence with a passion that was almost rabid, would destroy his own people in such a way. It was almost more than he could comprehend. "But.. But why, Doctor?"

"Because Rassilon truly had the power to destroy everything as we know it. All life, all reality, all TIME would cease instantly forever. In the end, I could make no other choice, just like before. But it was the Master who came to his senses and fought Rassilon at the end. He realized that he had been nothing but a tool for Rassilon for centuries and finally it was too much. He threw himself at the Lord President as the rift was closing itself off again and that's when I felt the change happen."

Jack pulled himself back up to his feet, grateful at least that the Time War was not going to rage across the cosmos once more but still concerned about the effects that were manifesting on earth and most likely in every corner of the universe. "What do you mean change, Doctor?"

The Doctor raised haunted eyes to Jack's, licking lips suddenly gone dry. "I had been told a prophecy by the Ood. He was going to knock four times then I was going to die." Jack gasped, but the Doctor spoke right over him. "It was the same knocking that the Master had been hearing for nearly a millennia. I heard it on that ship, I heard it the minute Donna was able to reconnect with me after the Master destroyed the barriers in her mind. I knew that by going to that ship, I was going to meet my death."

He fell into a brooding silence for a moment, his mind racing once more as the memories were burning through him. The touch of Donna's mind, the raging agony that had been screaming through her, the despair that had threatened his very sanity, it all was running through his mind in rapid succession.

Donna remained silent in his mind, a bastion that he could hold to while he weathered the storm of grief and despair once again.

Captain Jack just stood there, leaning against the rail just watching the byplay between Donna and the Doctor, knowing that so much more had happened then was being said but unwilling to pry into what had obviously been an absolutely devastating time for the Doctor and for Donna as well it seemed.

The Doctor came back to himself with a snap, smiling softly at Donna before turning back to Jack and continuing. "I felt my timelines change, Jack. I felt my entire future rewrite itself in that instant when the Master threw himself at Rassilon, I thought that it was limited to just me and my immediate future until we went back to the Ood for confirmation."

"All reality has changed you're saying?" Jack tried to wrap his mind around the enormity of what he heard, but it was still too much for him to truly grasp all the implications of this news. "Not just you, but everything?"

The Doctor nodded. "That is what the Ood said. My prophecy ended that day over Gallifrey's burning skies they said, but that a new future had been formed and it was still in the process of forming when we had visited them. It looks like the rift here in Cardiff and possibly other rifts throughout the galaxy are feeling the effects of that change and reacting to it."

Jack's head fell back as he just shook his head with a laugh. "So what are the rifts really then, Doctor? Giant mood rings?"

The Doctor laughed at that, thinking long and hard before responding. "Maybe in a sense. They mostly are gateways into other dimensions and realities, other timelines if you will. A gauge so to speak of reality as we know it. When it shifts so drastically, there is bound to be a reaction and that unfortunately is what I believe is happening here in Cardiff. We will need to track down as many other rifts that we know of to see how they are faring, starting with the one in the Medusa Cascade after we're done."

Donna recoiled instantly when he mentioned the Medusa Cascade, feeling a flash of terror at the thought of returning to that place that had been the source of so much pain and suffering for her. The place that had started the both of them down such a disastrous and near deadly path.

The Doctor turned to her, eyes locked with hers as he murmured. "I will be there with you when we go, Donna, we will have time to prepare for that trip."

Jack watched as Donna nodded hesitantly, seeing the tension melt from her body at the Doctor's words before both turned back to Jack.

"I need you to come to Torchwood with me Doctor. Granted we're not the organization we once were, but we still do have some impressive tech. I want you to see the readings we have been taking for the last month and to meet the rest of my team."

The Doctor stood up straight at that, suddenly going stiff and shaking his head vehemently at that request. "You know how I feel about Torchwood Jack, hell last time I barely got out alive AND they confiscated the Tardis."

Donna looked back and forth between the Doctor and Jack, surprised by the sudden virulent denial that screamed through the Doctor's mind at the very thought of going to Torchwood. "Why, Doctor? What's wrong with Torchwood?"

The Doctor turned back to Donna, his lip curling into a sneer when he answered. "Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria. Founded specifically to capture me, and as a secondary objective to gather all alien tech that they could to turn into a weapon in preparation to defend the earth against alien incursion. Torchwood nearly DID capture me a few times, and one time caught someone who had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had a nasty habit of executing aliens on sight."

Donna turned to Jack with a look of absolute horror on her face that had him squirming beneath that penetrating gaze. He stood his ground though, facing down the Doctor in all his rage over all that Torchwood had been and done in the past. HE had made a difference in Torchwood, HE had helped to temper its xenophobic fury over the past century and he in the end had shaped it into the organization it had become before the troubles had started.

"That Torchwood died, Doctor. It died along with thousands of others that day at Canary Wharf. This is _MY_ Torchwood now, what's left of it anyways and trust me. I took your lessons to heart. I trained my people well, and they are ready to answer to any and all needs that are required of them." He took a step forward, still bristling as he thought of all that he had had to endure during the century of his imprisonment on earth while he had waited for the right Doctor to finally show up. The deaths he had faced, the loved ones he had lost, the wars… the endless, endless killing and dying. "I've trained them to think and ask questions, Doctor and as they saw after you brought the earth back from the Medusa Cascade, not all aliens are monsters bent on our destruction. Some even give a damn about the human race."

The Doctor stood stock still, feeling the truth ringing in Jack's words and reflecting on all that he had seen and heard from Jack in the last few years when he spoken of his team in Cardiff. Jack at least had the advantage of being from the distant future so he was the perfect foil against the organization's sometimes more genocidal tendencies. He was right, the old Torchwood was dead and the new Torchwood was barely a shell of its former self, but it was a shell that Jack had had an absolutely vital hand in shaping.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded though he felt like he was willingly placing a noose around his own neck. "All right, Jack. I'll come to Torchwood, we can have to Tardis interface with your mainframe to help analyze the data you have already collected."

Jack's answering smile was brilliant as he threw his arms around the Doctor in a huge hug, unable to stop himself from grabbing Donna in just as eager a hug. She squeaked in surprise before hugging him back with a soft laugh.

"I'll go let them know you're coming, Doctor. How's pizza sound for dinner? We've got a great little joint around the corner that delivers."

The Doctor just laughed and nodded. "All right Jack, get whatever. Just give Donna and I a few minutes to lock the Tardis down before we join you."

Donna and the Doctor stood back as Jack bounded to the door and back out into the city beyond, pausing for a moment to let the peace of the Tardis settle about them once more before turning to each other.

She looked up into his eyes, worried at the concern she read there and what all it might entail. No small amount of that concern was for her and what she would face once she walked out that door, but the larger part was reserved for what they were walking into. The realization that the second chance that he had been given looked like it had already come at a cost that was far too high to imagine.

"This isn't your fault, Doctor. Whatever is going on here, you didn't cause it."

He couldn't hide the flash of pain at her words, shaking his head in denial. "Isn't it though? I cheated death Donna. At least death in this form. That has to come at a price, and unfortunately it looks like once again the innocent will pay the price for my continued good fortune."

She scowled at that, shaking her head even as she muttered. "You went to that ship fully prepared to die, Doctor. You had no way of knowing that your actions would set off this chain of events. Trust me, I had you in _HERE._ " She stabbed a finger to her temple for emphasis. "So I know damn well what was going through that Time Lord brain of yours. You were ready to die, and by some strange twist of fate you were granted a reprieve. Don't you dare go blaming yourself for something you truly could never have foreseen." She crossed her arms over her chest, toe tapping a dangerous staccato on the grating of the control room. "Because trust me Time Boy, I will have WORDS to say about that."

His jaw had dropped open by an increasingly larger degree as she continued her tirade, his mind overwhelmed by the heat and fire that was blazing off her with the energy of a thousand suns. His teeth clacked closed and he couldn't stop the goofy grin as he scooped her up and spun her around. "Oh Donna! Whatever would I do without you?"

She hugged him back just as fiercely before muttering. "We already know what you would've done Doctor and it was rubbish."

He set her down with a wince, laughing softly. "Ouch, earthgirl! You fight dirty!"

She smirked back at him. "Oh you have NO idea, Spaceman. Come on, let's go save the universe again."

He grabbed her hand before she turned to go, leading her over to the small medical kit that was always tucked beneath the console.

She cocked her head while he rummaged around in the medical kit, muttering softly under his breath before coming up with a small circular patch in his hand that looked almost like a hand wipe. "Come here, Donna before we go out. I need you completely focused out there, and childish displays that I am grateful you were willing to humor me with, would only serve to distract both you and me when we can't afford to be distracted."

Her brow furrowed in confusion at his words, before he reached up to her neck and carefully ran that wipe over the mark on her neck. She sighed softly when she felt the cool tingling spread through her neck, it seemed to dig into muscles before fading and leaving behind a pleasantly warm glow.

"This only works on minor bruises and abrasions, otherwise I would've been able to heal your larger bruises better before you went to visit your family. Might've saved some of the trouble actually." The last was muttered somewhat ruefully.

She took his hand in hers, smiling brilliantly up into his eyes at the gesture. "Thank you, Doctor." He had felt her stab of embarrassment when Jack had noticed it, and hadn't wanted to be the cause of any further embarrassment for her. Besides, the goal had been accomplished and Jack had truly been set on his ass by that. Hey, if it kept the handsome immortal on his toes, it was well worth it in his books.

He smiled at the result of his handiwork before holding out his arm to her, mentally preparing himself and Donna as well for the uncertainty that was waiting beyond those doors. "Are you ready, Donna?"

She took a deep breath, running one final check of her mental barriers before nodding. "Ready as I'll ever be, Doctor."

Arm in arm, they walked to the doors of the Tardis and out into the Cardiff afternoon beyond.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the Tardis into the late afternoon light, the sounds of birds calling caused Donna to look up towards the water nearby.

She gasped softly, staggering when she was hit with a powerful wave of vertigo. All across the square in front of them she saw shadows, lines streaking across the air in crazy looping dances before disappearing into vast bottomless holes that appeared and vanished seemingly without pattern.

The Doctor grabbed a hold of her before she hit the ground, eyes riveted to her face in concern when he saw the beads of sweat that had instantly formed on her face.

His hand reached up to gently stroke her temple, the touch helping him to better see what she was seeing right at that moment.

She had squeezed her eyes shut to cancel out the sensory overload, but it still seemed to burn across her vision.

The Doctor cursed softly under his breath, not having expected the level of fragmentation that they were seeing in the city. The Tardis readings had warned him it was bad, but this took bad to a whole different level.

The Rift had always fractured time and space through the parts of Cardiff in which it ran, tiny little bubbles of disturbance that were usually highly localized and would dissipate on their own. He wondered if the tampering of Torchwood with the Rift Manipulator were actually making the instability worse or if it truly was merely reacting to what had happened in Kasterborous.

He brushed his fingers gently over Donna's forehead, murmuring softly to her that it was all right to open her eyes once more.

Her hand had grabbed his as soon as she was hit with that wave, her head had begun spinning so rapidly she felt like she was falling down a never ending chasm. His voice was the lifeline that she clung to before she took a deep breath and carefully pried first one eye then the other open.

The square was once more just a large open space, the strange holes and lines of energy had all faded away.

"Doctor, what in the world was that?" Her voice was shaky, but her legs were quickly regaining their strength now that the overload had faded.

"Time is fracturing here, Donna. Worse than usual anyways, and you just saw a flash of that fracturing." His voice was grim, his eyes scanning the square before returning to lock onto her own terrified gaze.

"Why can't I still see it?" She blinked her eyes a few times experimentally, waiting with breath held for the crazy images to return.

"Oh you will see it again, Donna. But it's surging right now, I can still feel it. It's making my skin crawl actually, but the surge seems to have died down. That was a particular powerful spike that you just happened to walk into though." He paused for a moment in thoughtful silence before adding. "Well at least now we know one way in which you will be able to sense powerful disturbances in time."

She grunted at that, pushing almost roughly away at the faint note of excitement in his voice. "This is NOT something to get excited about, Spaceman! How the hell am I supposed to do anything to help if it will keep doing that to me?"

He reached out to grab a hold of her shoulders, pulling her close to him once more even while he gently shook his head at her words. "I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't mean to sound so callous. I honestly don't know what to expect any more than you do, but now that I know at least one way that you can sense this I can help you balance and protect against it." He let go of her shoulders, scrubbing his hands over his face before turning away and letting his head fall skyward with a soft growl of frustration. "I hate this, Donna. I hate the not knowing, and I hate the fact that every time I don't know something you or someone else I care for ends up paying the price for my ignorance."

He turned around, eyes dark fathomless pools of rage and near unbridled power before he stepped close to her. "I will tell you this though, we WILL figure this out together. I have promised you that you are not alone on this journey, and I will make sure that no matter what happens you have all the time you need to make sense of all of this."

She trembled when she felt the resounding promise in those words, his eyes filled with the fire of the Oncoming Storm as he prepared to walk into the fires of hell to do what he did best. To save people, people who sometimes didn't even know he existed.

She reached out her hand, wincing as at the edge of her vision dancing lines of energy began to surge across the square once more. She kept her eyes focused on his, her mind already reacting to the influx of new sensory information and beginning to learn the best ways to sort and catalogue it.

He couldn't help the faint smile that turned up the corner of his mouth when he felt her amazing mind already adapting to the new information it was being bombarded with, relegating the overload to the sidelines for processing even while it took in each new sensation and broke it down piece by piece.

He took her outstretched hand, making sure to hold tight to her when he felt the energies from the rift begin to surge once more, pouring over him in unfettered waves of power before screaming out across the bay into the rest of the city.

They made their way from the fountain towards the water, his arm around her waist to hold her tight while the powerful waves of energy buffeted them from all sides. She was fast learning to control how much she saw, and to process each bit piece by piece in order to keep from being completely overwhelmed but it was an exhausting process that was fast bringing on a blinding headache.

The Doctor let his gaze roam over the boardwalk while they made their way to the little shop that Jack had directed him to in the past, gaze intently searching for any other disturbances beyond the temporal anomalies. Jack had said the ghosts were localized around the area of greatest disturbance, which obviously was not here, though that in itself was strange as this area had always been the focal point for the energies of the Rift.

He didn't like when things suddenly started changing established patterns of behavior, it usually meant that there was something else involved, something that had at least a rudimentary understanding of how to harness rift energy for its own purposes.

Mind already running through every possible scenario that he could think of, the Doctor reached open to hold the door open for Donna before following her in to the little tourist shop.

A man in a neat black suit with silver tie stood waiting tensely behind the counter, the Doctor smiled when he recognized the man from his brief appearance on the screen that fateful day when they had had to tow the earth back from the Medusa Cascade.

The man stood up even straighter if that was possible when the Doctor walked into the shop, coming around the counter and sticking out his hand before speaking. "You must be the Doctor. I remember you well from before and just wanted to say thank you so much for saving the earth!"

The Doctor was suddenly abashed at the gratitude, a blush creeping up his cheeks while he reached out his hand to take the young mans in a hearty handshake. "Well, I only try to help. Save things that need saving that is…" He paused. "I'm sorry Jack never told me your name."

The man pulled his hand back with a laugh. "It's Ianto Jones, Sir. An honor to meet you."

The Doctor shook his head with a grimace at that. "Just the Doctor, no Sirs please. Make me feel positively ancient."

Donna couldn't help the sarcastic retort to his comment. "That's because you are, Spaceman."

He turned back to her with a laugh. "Oi, Earthgirl! No more digs about my age." He reached up to straighten his jacket as he preened. "I look good for 904!"

"And still modest as ever, Timeboy!" Donna rolled her eyes with a laugh and reached out to take Ianto's hand in greeting, turning shining blue-green eyes up to him. "I'm Donna Noble. It's a pleasure to put a face with the voice."

Ianto jerked at the teasing between the Doctor and Donna, surprise etched on his face when he heard the Doctor casually mention his age as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He had met many aliens in the past, many strange manner of creatures who were mostly not very friendly but none of that had prepared him for the extreme likeability of this Doctor and how instantly he wanted to trust him with his life. He now finally was beginning to understand what Jack had meant when he said he was waiting for the right kind of Doctor.

Focusing his attention back on the petite redhead in front of him, he put on his most charming smile. "It's a pleasure, Ma'am. Please come this way."

Donna winced at the formal title, shooting a scathing glare at the Doctor whose idiot grin was firmly in place when he felt her reaction to the young man's honorific.

Ianto turned to lead them towards a hidden door that was just sliding open, bidding them to follow him into the corridor beyond.

The Doctor leaned close with a chuckle, warm breath tickling the side of her neck where he murmured. "Positively ancient huh, Donna?"

She shook her head and swatted playfully in the general direction of his head. "Oh stop it, Prawn."

Ianto led them to a large lift, shifting nervously on his feet while waiting for the lift to arrive. He had been completely unprepared for this visit, though Jack had told him that he had sent a message to this mysterious Doctor. He had gone digging into Torchwood's old files on the man right after he had saved the earth from the Daleks, curious about this enigmatic stranger that had figured so prominently in the history of the earth and who sometimes was not there to save them when they needed it most.

Torchwood had been founded specifically to hunt this alien down, to capture him by any means necessary per the edict of Queen Victoria even though he had been nothing but a steady driving force always striving to save humanity from its biggest foibles. Yes, disaster seemed to follow this man around like a lost puppy, although now that he thought about it couldn't it be the other way around?

He settled back into his comfortable role of observer when the lift arrived, the Doctor was chatting away with his companion while the lift descended towards the bowels of the hub. The Doctor's eyes were darting about the lift unconsciously, his hands jammed into the pockets of his brown pinstriped trousers while he bounced on his toes with far too much enthusiasm. He wondered if it was common for the alien to show this much nervousness, or if it was merely because he was descending into the base of an organization that had been trying to hunt him down for over a century.

He leaned back at that realization, feeling like he had been hit in the head with a hammer when it all seemed to click in place. Jack had been the reason for the change in Torchwood Three. It had been Jack that had tempered all of them in a bid for a more human approach to the constant threat of alien incursion. He remembered well the indoctrination he had received when he had first joined the Torchwood Institute in London, though the Doctor was a closely guarded secret that only those in the highest levels of command were completely versed in, every new recruit at least knew the fundamentals of their main target should they ever happen across him.

Torchwood Three had been different, and now Ianto finally understood that it was all because Jack knew the man better than anyone at the institute ever did, and thus knew the nature of this being better than they did as well.

Ianto smiled softly when he realized that they would be the first from Torchwood to ever meet the Doctor as potential allies instead of a threat to be deftly avoided. Too bad the organization was shattered and no longer existed except for their little group still fighting, it would have been amazing to have witnessed such a transformation first hand.

The lift bumped gently when it reached the bottom, the doors sliding open to reveal a circular opening sealed with a large blast proof door at the end of a short corridor.

Donna winced when the doors open, more of those hazy lines of energy were radiating out from the center of that door before fading away once more. There was a huge amount of temporal energy behind that door, even she could feel it surging and raging through her.

The Doctor paused, taking a deep breath to gather his courage before he stepped out of the lift. This was Jack's Torchwood, not the same one he had encountered in London. He had to shift his thinking, let go of the years of mistrust and worry that had hounded him every time he heard the name of that organization. The stories that he had found in regards to their treatment of aliens still made his skin crawl, the casual executions, the xenophobic fear with which they had ruthlessly shot down any alien ship that dared to violate earth airspace before scavenging all tech that they could get their hands on.

Torchwood Cardiff had been no different under its previous directors, shooting and killing any poor being that had the misfortune to fall through the rift onto their turf. He had known that Jack worked for Torchwood for several years now, had actually found out during the year that never was and even then let his disgust be well known. Jack had defended his actions, claiming that he was rebuilding a different Torchwood in the Doctor's honor. Now, he would finally be able to see the results of Jack's handiwork.

Donna gently touch his arm, her mind softly questioning the sudden trepidation that had filled him when he had seen that portal.

The Doctor looked down at her with a start, the presence of Ianto Jones momentarily forgotten while he hauled himself out of his dark musings. "I'm sorry, Donna. It's hard sometimes for me to shift my perceptions. I have avoided Torchwood for years, and now I feel like I'm willingly walking into the den of the beast. A bit troubling is all."

Ianto ducked his head and turned away, feeling a sting of shame when he thought of all that the organization that he had originally idolized had done to hound and terrorize this alien. It had taken a charismatic immortal from the future to show him just how tiny humanity really was, but also to show him how the human race could aspire to so much more.

Donna shook her head, hand closing tightly over his arm when she murmured. "It's Jack, Doctor. He said it was different, and we have seen those differences when we have dealt with them in the past." He was nodding to her words, taking one more deep breath before letting the shutter fall over his emotions once again.

"Quite right, Donna. Let's go see what we're up against."

Ianto looked up at the Doctor's words, nodding softly before turning towards the door and sliding his access pass over the panel. The ringing alert echoing through the vast space beyond, alerting the occupants that the door was opening.

The Doctor followed Ianto into the hub, his eyes instantly riveted on the shining steel column that rose from the floor of the large space into the upper reaches before piercing the concrete sidewalk above. The huge space was punctuated with catwalks and rooms at various levels, all reached by means of metal stairs and what looked like rickety walkways.

There was a large bank of computers up the steps to the left, by which stood Gwen Cooper, the woman who had helped coordinate earth's return to its proper place. She was fidgeting nervously as his eyes lit on her, his smile brief before his gaze continued to roam the space.

He felt his jaw clench when he saw the room full of weapons on brazen display, though he knew all too well just how violent Jack could be and sometimes had to be in his chosen role. The hub was still in disarray, obviously still in the process of being retrofitted after the events of a few months before. He had thought that Jack had once mentioned more members of his team, but so far he could only see Gwen and Ianto.

Donna gasped as her eyes were drawn to the crazy hodgepodge of electronics in the hub, her gaze involuntarily rising along that glistening metal column before she shook her head and came back to herself with a start. Her hand rose to bat absently at the back of her hair, feeling once more as if a bug were buzzing around her head before the sensation faded away.

Jack was coming down the steps towards them, the smile on his face for once nervous while he watched the Doctor look his fill. Jack had wisely stripped his gun off as soon as he had come into the hub, he knew full well how the Doctor felt about guns and even though the Doctor abhorred them personally he always seemed to be even more affronted when his companions wore them around him.

"Well, Doctor, what do you think?"

The Doctor's lips pursed as he walked towards Jack, unable to stop the playful quip from slipping out. "Going for a shabby chic look? Or more of a grunge feel?"

Jack snorted in response to that comment, shaking his head as he led the way up the steps. "Hardly, Doctor. More like underground bunker meets secret base."

He led the way over to Gwen Cooper who was staring at the Doctor with a somewhat befuddled expression on her face. "Gwen, now that I have the chance to properly introduce you. This is the Doctor. Savior of earth, doer of good deeds and so on and so on…"

The Doctor threw a smirk to Jack before taking Gwen's hand in his and brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Gwen. I had met one of your ancestors several years ago, I must say you are her spitting image."

Gwen jumped at the Doctor's words, feeling herself fall into the stormy depths of his dark eyes where she felt herself nodding like an idiot. "You had mentioned that before Doctor. Something about Spatial Genetic Multiplicity or some such."

He grinned unrepentantly. "When people spend a great period of time near a rift in time and space, certain things tend to repeat themselves. If a group of people were to spend generations near such an anomaly the repetition becomes greater over time until later generations seem to be mirror images of earlier generations."

Her eyes widened at that explanation, for a moment forgetting the very grim purpose for the Doctor's visit in the first place. "Is it safe to stay, Doctor? I've only recently gotten married and don't want to put any of my future children at risk."

He laughed and shook his head, reaching out to lay a soothing hand on her shoulder. "No, its fine Gwen. You're here and you're perfectly fine. It is just a funny way time plays with genetics over time is all."

She took a deep breath at that, trying to still the pounding of her heart as she looked over the Doctor's shoulder to the petite redhead behind him. She was not the same woman that had been on the screen with the Doctor before, but she could tell just by looking at her that she belonged with this man.

She reached out her hand to the woman, deciding to make the first step towards trying to get everyone to relax. "I'm Gwen Cooper. It's wonderful that you both were able to come."

The woman reached a hand out, gripping it in a surprisingly firm grip as she nodded. "Donna Noble. It's a pleasure to meet another woman in the midst of all this insanity."

She laughed softly, eyes traveling over to the Doctor and Jack as they were huddled over a piece of tech that had recently fallen through the rift. "Sometimes it can get a bit trying, let me tell you! But someone has to keep them all in line."

Donna laughed and nodded, feeling the tension begin to drain away though her hand rose once more to absent mindedly swat at the back of her head. "It's a thankless job!"

"What is?" The Doctor piped up from his inspection of the gadget that Jack had shown him.

Donna just shook her head, mouthing the word _oblivious_ to Gwen before replying sweetly. "Oh just saving the universe, Doctor."

"Indeed! No rest for the weary that's for sure!" He rummaged about in his voluminous coat pockets before pulling out his glasses and perching them on the tip of nose. "You do realize that this is a Solariun Neural Relay, don't you Jack?"

Jack's eyebrows nearly climbed into his hair, though he shouldn't have been surprised at how quickly the Doctor had classified the strange device. He had heard of the neural relays, they had been outlawed by the 44th century because they had a nasty habit of opening the users mind to all sorts of persuasion, but he had never actually seen one. They could change a being before that being ever even knew that they were being changed, and they had been used by several marauding species to take over whole planets without any bloodshed. The fact that the user would experience euphoric pleasure whenever worn had made them a particularly useful tool when enslaving a people.

The Doctor was staring with frightening intensity at the device in his hand, remembering well a time in the past when he had come across this particular piece of tech. It had been one of his darkest hours, when he had had to fight not only an enemy bent on the destruction of a planet but the planet's inhabitants themselves who had been so brainwashed that they thought that their fall was well and truly just.

"Destroy it, Jack. That can't fall into anyone's hands, especially not here on earth. You know what it would do if it did."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but what does a Solariun Neural Relay do?" Gwen stepped up beside them, her eyes riveted to the seemingly harmless head piece before her. She felt cold just being near a device that elicited such a strong response from this strange alien.

"Mind control, Gwen. A particularly insidious and nasty form of mind control. It only served one purpose, to enslave people." His hands had tightened about the device unconsciously, almost as if he could crush the delicate filigree in his hands just by force of will alone.

Gwen took a frightened step back from the device, as if just by being near it she would start to be affected by it. Thankfully none of them had been stupid enough to try the device on just as yet, they had still been in the testing phase before the Doctor came by. She shuddered, barely noticing the Doctor continuing to browse through all the equipment they had as well as some of the items that they were still in various stages of cataloguing.

Donna's own eyes were constantly moving around the hub, flitting from point to point while she stood stock still next to Ianto. He was standing before one of the biggest bank of computers, fingers flying over the keyboard while he continued to scan Cardiff and surrounding areas for rift activity.

Now that she was more aware of her natural tendency to reach out to people, she was able to better control her mind and stop it from invading too deeply into people's thoughts. The Doctor had admonished her several times that doing so was extremely rude and an invasion of their privacy.

It was a skill that he had centuries to hone while she had only had a few short weeks, so the constant struggle was exhausting for Donna and one that often ended in dismal failure.

She was distracted once more by the thin filigrees of energy radiating out from the central pillar, the inky black lines of force spiking through the entire hub before disappearing once more into the concrete beyond.

She felt that buzzing in the back of her head again, causing her to swat at her hair in annoyance once more before the sounds of an alarm blared from the console right beside her.

"Rift Spike, Jack. It's a big one this time."

The Doctor's head snapped up as he dashed to the console, his hand already taking out his sonic screwdriver to point at the monitors before them. "Hold on! I can't track the energy surge if you do that."

"Let him take control here, Ianto. He's got more experience at this than all of us put together."

The Doctor barely noticed Ianto's protests while he essentially hotwired the system to patch into the Tardis, twirling a few dials on the device in his hand before bringing up her systems on one of the screens to the left. The mad scroll of Gallifreyan text instantly began to flow across the screen.

Both Gwen and Ianto felt their jaws hit the floor when they saw that strange, frighteningly beautiful script appear on the screen. Their eyes were barely able to grasp the strange shapes while the Doctor and Jack were working the controls to fine tune the connection.

Meanwhile Donna's hands were clenched around the railing before her, eyes riveted to the shining column in front of her as she seemed to be staring straight into the heart of time itself. There was a bottomless pit somewhere deep within that pillar, a gaping wound in the fabric of reality that for some reason was pulling strongly against her very essence.

The Doctor was engrossed in his work with Jack as the two of them measured the spike and tracked its main location that he didn't even notice Donna leaning further and further over the railing. The inky black lines all seemed to emanate from that abyss, shooting out in terrifying streams of force that were quite literally beginning to tear their reality apart.

The Doctor felt a strange buzzing in the back of his mind, the sensation pulling him out of his thoughts while his gaze unerringly focused on Donna. He felt his hearts leap into his throat when he saw her leaning out over the railing, he leaped to her side and yanked her back just before she tumbled over the railing to the floor of the hub below.

She cried out at the painful bite of his grasp, coming back to herself with a start where she found herself cradled against his chest in an almost painful embrace. His mouth in her hair whispering that she was all right, all while his mind raced through hers trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Donna? Donna what just happened?"

Jack looked to Ianto, motioning with his eyes to go make everyone something to drink and to check on the progress of the pizza they ordered because it looked like this was going to be a very long night indeed.

Ianto nodded in response, feeling suddenly useful rather than helpless that he hadn't even noticed the Noble woman leaning so dangerously over the railing before her. He had been engrossed in what the Doctor and Jack were doing, trying to make sense of the numbers and letters scrolling across the screen before his eyes to the exclusion of all else. He could tell by the look on Gwen's face that she felt just the same.

"I saw the surge Doctor, right before it happened. I saw those lines shoot out from the column just a split second before the alarm sounded."

"No that's not possible, we have recorded no trance of temporal disturbance here in the hub. It's all focused across the bay." Gwen spoke up, her fingers flying over the keyboard to bring up the map of the highest density of micro rifts that had formed in the last two weeks. "All the activity is focused there, Doctor and Donna. That is where the ghosts are and that's where we have found the dead bodies."

Donna was shaking her head at Gwen, absent mindedly smoothing her hand over her hair even though the instruments were disputing what she knew she clearly saw. "No, the focus is here. I saw the abyss within that column, or maybe through that column?" She blew out a frustrated breath, eyes rising to the Doctor's for some help or clarification of the strange sensations she had just experienced.

"An abyss within the column? I'm sorry I do not understand. We are on the rift yes, but it only runs through part of this building, just enough for the rift manipulator to have a toehold when we need to activate it."

Donna reached out a finger, pointing at the huge spike that had appeared on the screen over the last few minutes. "Right before that spike hit, I saw lines of force shoot out from this column and disappear into the concrete, and they seemed to radiate from a deep bottomless hole within the column."

The Doctor was frowning thoughtfully at Donna, his mind carefully moving within hers to try to make sense of what she had seen and sensed. She perceived time in a strange way, one that he had never really encountered before, so it was hard for him to truly grasp what was really there and what was her interpretation of what she was seeing.

However, he too had felt the surge before the spike, he just hadn't experienced it the same way that she had.

"Jack, have there been any ghosts here in the hub? Any micro rifts that you are aware of?"

Jack shook his head, his gaze still locked on Donna who was staring at some point beyond the far wall. Her head cocked slightly, while her eyes were racing over the tiles almost like she was trying to make sense of half seen images that wouldn't leave her be. "No, Doctor. We haven't detected any strange activity here."

"Well it's here Jack, you may not be able to detect it yet but it is definitely emanating from this point." The Doctor growled softly, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose so he could lean closer to the monitors while he tried to figure out the pattern to the disturbances.

"Oh it's definitely here Doctor, though it doesn't feel like this is the source. More like maybe… a power source for something else? Like this place is powering something bigger."

The Doctor stood up in slow increments at her words, once more finding himself reeling at the simple brilliance in her deductions. "Of COURSE! If all the temporal rift activity is focused across the bay, then who or whatever is over there must be using the rift energy to create their own rifts in order to do whatever it is they're doing." He laughed and grabbed Donna up in a huge hug, startling her enough that she yelped before she hugged him back uncertainly. "Oh, Donna you are brilliant!"

She blushed at his words, the lines once more receding to the edges of her vision when she blinked a few times. Gwen reached out a hand to her, she was holding a steaming cup of tea that Donna gratefully took. Murmuring a soft word of thanks, she lifted the steaming cup to her lips and simply inhaled the delicious aroma before taking a long sip.

"How is it you can see the rift energy, Donna? Aren't you human?" Gwen led her over to a low sofa, settling her on the cushions and joining her with her own drink while the Doctor's gaze watched her protectively before he turned back to the monitors. Fingers flying over the controls, fine tuning the readings from the machine in front of him.

The Tardis was filtering rapidly through weeks of readings, extrapolating spikes and valleys and quickly developing a graph of peak activity. The ship cross-referenced against previous readings of the rift from previous visits and was quickly beginning to paint a pattern that pointed to nearly the exact moment in time when the Doctor had felt his own timelines tear and reshape. The events halfway across the cosmos had indeed had an effect on the rift, there had been a huge surge in temporal activity at nearly that exact instant that had begun to tear the rift open. If it wasn't patched and soon, then the whole planet was at risk.

Donna was silent for a moment while she tried to sort through the thoughts flitting through the Doctor's mind, her hand once more batting in annoyance at the back of her head before she turned her attention back to Gwen.

"I am human, but something happened a few months ago. Something which changed me." She took a bracing sip of tea, hands wrapped about her cup for courage. "It imprinted some of his abilities on me, though I still don't know quite how to interpret or control it."

Gwen turned back to look at the Doctor, her eyes flickering back and forth between him and Jack. The two of them were so comfortable together, working in such a way that spoke of long standing familiarity. She wondered how the two of them had met, more importantly she wondered how the Doctor had been responsible for the change that had turned Jack into an immortal.

"What is he that he can so change people, Donna?" Gwen gasped at her own question, hand flying to her mouth as she murmured. "I'm sorry that was rude of me."

Donna leaned forward, setting her tea cup aside and taking Gwen's hands into her own. "He's a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords, and he truly is one of the best men you will ever meet in the universe. We are all drawn to him in different ways at different times because he needs us, or we need him." Her head paused at that last. "The universe draws us together I guess because he truly is the guardian of all time and space. Sometimes, he's all that stands between us and total destruction."

Donna fell silent at that as did Gwen, the two women sat there in companionable silence watching Jack and the Doctor pouring over readouts and screens as they slowly began to piece together just what was happening in Cardiff.

* * *

Donna jerked awake when she felt a gentle nudge on her arm, Ianto Jones stood over her with a soft smile. "The pizza's here, Ma'am. I got a variety because I wasn't sure what everyone liked, please feel free to help herself."

Donna smiled up at him. "Thank you, Ianto. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on everyone."

His answering smile was gentle. "You obviously needed it Ma'am."

Donna huffed at that, looking up at him with a flash of annoyance even while she chuckled. "Can't you just call me, Donna? Blimey, you're making me feel like your gran or something!"

He only laughed in response to her annoyed request before he moved off to check on the Doctor and Jack.

Donna sat up with a big stretch, arms reaching over her head before her hand fell to rub the ache in the back of her neck. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but the gritty feeling in her eyes told her that it hadn't been long enough.

She made her way to the low table set by the monitors, the black boxes with a little Italian flag on them were all laid out neatly with plates and napkins nearby. The Doctor glanced over at her, his hair even more disheveled then usual causing the grin he flashed at her to seem positively rakish.

She shook her head at the two empty plates next to the keyboards and the half empty boxes in front of her, they obviously had already vigorously attacked the food the moment it arrived.

She picked up a slice of what looked like Hawaiian pizza and took a bite before making her way over to the Doctor's side, leaning companionably against him while he worked. He was babbling away to Jack, fingers ghosting over the screens before he would punch some numbers in and watch the figures dance once more.

The Tardis was still firmly enmeshed in their systems, making her own calculations and feeding them back to Torchwood for ways to use the Rift Manipulator to close the rift once more and stitch the tear that had been opened all those weeks before. However, not before they found out what was using the rift energy and whether they would have the opportunity to simply rip the rift completely open once it was closed in an attempt to once more access the unlimited power that flowed through the city.

The Doctor looked up at her, his mind reaching out to hers with a gentle question to which she nodded. "Yeah, Doctor, I'm doing better now."

Jack shook his head while he reached over them for another slice of pizza. "You two are really starting to creep me out with how you do that."

The Doctor turned innocent eyes to the handsome immortal, his own face the look of boyish innocence. "Do what?"

Jack finished chewing the bite he had taken, gesturing in a vaguely voodoo like motion towards the two of them. "The way you talk without talking. It's just creepy." He added a theatrical shudder for emphasis.

Donna couldn't help but laugh at his theatrics, though her eyes jumped to Gwen who had come up behind them while they were teasing. Gwen's eyes were locked on Donna when Jack had spoken about how she and the Doctor communicated without words, the intensity of that gaze suddenly made her feel suddenly uncomfortable. She took another bite of pizza, turning her gaze back to the monitors in an effort to quickly end the speculation of the woman on her abilities.

Once more, the strange swirls on the left most screen nearly made sense to her, tickling the memories that lay deep within her mind of when she had been so firmly enmeshed with the essence of the Doctor. There were brief flashes of the stunning symmetry in those calculations, the absolute simplicity of the lines of code were nearly breathtaking.

The Doctor looked up from the screen when he felt the flashes of understanding in her mind, his eyes trained on her eyes while they scrolled over the feed from the Tardis. It still worried him sometimes when he felt those flashes within her, worried him that she was still in danger from the power of his mind. He knew that the Ood had said she was safe from that danger, but that didn't stop the pang of fear that would lance through him during those times.

She had raised her hand to the back of her head a few times while he was watching, batting against the back of her hair before returning her attention to the screen.

The Doctor frowned at that motion, his eyes travelling around the hub to see if there were any insects flying about that he wasn't aware of, though no one else was reacting like Donna was. It was almost like she was unaware of the gesture, and it was only a quick irritated swat before she would return to whatever it was that she was doing.

The rift had quieted for the time being, so they were able to take a breather while the Tardis and the Hub's computer continued to analyze all the raw data that they had on hand. The Doctor opened his mind fully to Donna's, letting his thoughts reach into hers in a gentle caress even while he set aside her plate and took her hands in his.

Donna's eyes flew to his in shock when she felt the strength of his thoughts, their intensity near blinding while he reached into her thoughts for something she knew not what.

"What is it, Doctor?"

Jack's head snapped up at Donna's question, his gaze riveted to the Doctor's eyes which were staring at Donna with an intensity that was frightening. Gwen and Ianto came up behind Jack, Ianto's hands coming to rest comfortingly on Jack's shoulders while all three watched with baited breath the scene that was unfolding before them.

The Doctor did not respond to Donna's question, he only lifted his fingers to once more settle on the familiar touchpoints on her face in order to better feel the strange perception that was seething just below the level of Donna's consciousness. His eyes slid closed while his mind probed even deeper, brushing against a cluster of sensation that caused Donna to flinch in response before his touch moved on to feel along the barriers that were still in place.

He frowned when he felt that strange buzzing in the back of her mind, now understanding why she had been swatting at the back of her head but wondering what had caused it. He eased his own formidable mental shields just a crack, and cried out at the blast of agony that washed through the break. His hand flew to his head and his mind hastily pulled out of Donna's to spare her the pain, but it didn't pull out fast enough. She cried out when she was buffeted by the same wave of agony that the Doctor felt, a wave that caused the buzzing in her head to explode in terrifying sympathy.

Jack jumped up from his seat, hands grabbing Donna as she swayed where she stood, barely even noticing that Gwen and Ianto both had instantly leapt to the Doctor's side to see if he was all right. None of them knew what had just happened, but they were all concerned that whatever it was seemed to have hit both the Doctor and Donna very hard.

"Donna? Doctor! Are you all right? What just happened?" Jack tried to get either of their attention, waving his hand in front of Donna's suddenly unfocused eyes to try to snap her out of whatever had just shocked her.

"Ianto, get some water for them both now! Gwen, check for any rift spikes that we missed. I don't want anything else to hit them right now unaware." He watched the two remaining members of his team dash away, filled with pride once more at how much they had grown in the last few years and how they instantly responded so cool under pressure before he turned his attention back to the stricken woman before him.

Donna was vaguely aware of Jack asking her if she was all right but she was completely lost in a sea of agony that seemed to be coming from somewhere within the hub itself. She finally remembered where she had felt that sensation before, that strange almost there brush of sensation against her mind. It had been when the Master had been testing the barriers in her mind before blasting them away, feeling and finding the weaknesses in order to better exploit them. This had felt similar to that, but not in the same insidious way. It was more the pressure of emotion behind the wave was pushing against her barriers and causing them to vibrate within her mind under the strain.

Donna jumped when a glass of water was thrust nearly in her face, eyes coming sharply into focus on the concerned blue depths of Jack's so close to her own. She took the glass gratefully, quickly draining the contents before turning her attention back to Jack. "What just happened?"

Jack looked from Donna to the Doctor who was just lifting his head out of the cradle of his hands, his eyes glazed with whatever he had felt before he shook his head to clear away the residual pain. "I'm sorry I didn't pull out fast enough Donna, I was not expecting that to hit so hard."

Jack, Gwen and Ianto's heads all swung to Donna as she responded. "It's all right, Doctor. I remember now where I had felt that sensation before. It was when the Master first ripped my mental barriers away in Chiswick." Jack recoiled when he heard her mention the Master, nearly falling over Ianto in his rush to the monitors on the other side of the walkway. His fingers punched up the codes to bring up the view of the vaults below just in case something had managed to slip in during a rift surge while they all had been distracted.

The Doctor hissed sharply when she mentioned that, his eyes turning to pin Gwen and Ianto in place where he demanded. "Do you have any telepaths here?"

Ianto flinched at the intensity of his gaze, Gwen however stood her ground. Confused over what had happened, but wanting to get to the bottom of it just like the rest of them. "No telepaths, Doctor. Just some weevils that have been here for a while."

The Doctor's face scrunched up at that name. "What the hell is a weevil?"

Jack however was frowning when Gwen mentioned the weevils, his eyes jumping from the monitors to the Doctor before he shook his head. "Actually the weevils do possess some sort of telepathy, though we have never been able to accurately measure how strong that ability manifests."

The Doctor stood up, his face grim as he stalked across the walkway towards where Jack was standing. He looked down on the monitors below, seeing a row of cells each with a vaguely humanoid creature sitting on their haunches within. Their eyes all were unerringly trained on the camera that gazed with an impassive eye down at them.

"I've never seen them do that before." Ianto breathed behind them. His voice shaky when he felt the disturbing touch of those alien eyes.

"It's like they're trying to watch us back. What could've made them do that?" Gwen breathed.

The Doctor turned to look at them grimly, his eyes flashing with some dark emotion that none of them could name. "That would've been me. They know that there is someone or something here that can feel them."

Donna came up beside him, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the creatures staring with such intensity up into the camera. Now that she knew what that sensation was, she found she couldn't stop the winging of her mind back along that link to the source, her thoughts brushing up against agony and absolute never ending despair.

"Donna, DON'T!" The Doctor grabbed hold of her, his own mind reaching out to hers and yanking it back with an uncharacteristic brutality.

She glared up at him, slapping his hands away as she shouted. "What the hell was that for? I was trying to let them know it was all right."

He was shaking in near violent fear, reaching out to her once more and holding on despite her protests. "You would've lost yourself completely in them. There is nothing but base emotion there, fear, hunger, rage… All consuming, never ending. You would've been completely swallowed up and I would not have been able to bring you back."

She shuddered at his words, huddling in very tightly to herself and suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed with all the dangers that seemed to loom on every side. She no longer felt like she had solid ground beneath her feet, the sands were constantly shifting and only the sure presence of the Doctor beside her kept her from descending into a pit of madness from which she would never escape.

"Doctor, what is going on here? You both can sense the weevils?" Jack was on shaky ground himself here, he didn't know what all was going on but it seemed the weevils were somehow connected to everything else. The Doctor and Donna were both acting even more erratic than usual and it scared the living daylights out of him.

The Doctor held onto Donna a moment more, letting his mind gently brush against hers in reassurance before he turned back to Jack. "They're not called weevils, Jack. They're evolutionary throwbacks, a breakdown of higher species basest urges and drives. They exist on a thousand different worlds, living on the refuse that others leave behind. Feeding on what they can find, killing in pure instinct." He grimaced at the thought. "Blimey, Cardiff really is the dumping ground of the galaxy, isn't it?"

Gwen found herself unwillingly fascinated by the Doctor's words as he finally started to shed some light on just what the creatures were that had plagued Cardiff for so long. This man was an absolute treasure trove of information, she found she wanted to sit with him and just ask him a million questions. All the questions that had been burning inside her since she joined Torchwood, to finally understand at least some small piece of the bigger web in which they were all being spun.

"Doctor, have you encountered these creatures before?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I have. On hundreds of worlds, but they usually stay to the shadows and dank places. Only coming out when they need to feed. I hadn't realized they were dropping through the rift onto earth."

His eyes were riveted on the screens, watching when the weevils had reacted to the brief touch of Donna's mind, jumping up to their full height and howling at the ceiling before subsiding once more into that strange watchful crouch.

"I need to see your vaults Jack. I need to get close to these creatures to be sure."

Jack nodded softly at that, reaching out for the gun that Ianto automatically held out to him not failing to notice the grimace that flittered over the Doctor's face. "I know you hate guns Doctor, but since you have met these creatures before you know what they are capable of."

The Doctor said nothing, merely arched a brow at him in response while he waited for Jack to lead the way.

Jack growled in self-disgust at the feeling of shame that had surged through him at the Doctor's instant revulsion of the weapon he slid into his holster, wishing that it hadn't hurt so much to be the focus of that revulsion. The Doctor knew full well what Jack was capable of, and that he had made a habit of surviving when others would've just given up and died although Jack was forever denied the luxury of death he felt the sentiment was the same.

"Come with me. Ianto, watch the monitors make sure to let me know the instant anything spikes on that screen."

"Roger, Jack."

The Doctor swung around when he felt Donna fall into step right behind him, his temper flashing nearly out of his control as he rounded on her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Donna stopped short, pulling herself up to her full height even as she stepped closer to him, not at all intimidated by the agitation she felt pulsing off him nor the low menacing growl of his words. "I'm coming with you, Sunshine. There is no way you are leaving me behind. I have just as much right to know what's going on as you."

With that, she swept past the startled Doctor and motioned Jack to lead the way towards these vaults.

Jack wisely turned quickly away before the Doctor could see the smirk on his face, making sure to keep his face completely impassive and his mouth shut for once. It was not often that Jack had seen the Doctor put in his place, but he now realized that he had seen it more at the hands of this woman than any of his previous companions.

He led the way down the spiral stairs while Gwen brought up the rear, not because they didn't trust the Doctor or Donna but merely because they were on edge with so much that they didn't understand going on. Gwen was determined to be there as support for Jack, determined to make up for the failing that she still felt when his brother had managed to track them all down and nearly destroyed everything that Jack had held dear.

Jack took a deep breath at the solid steel door in front of them, looking back over his shoulder at both the Doctor and Donna. "Are you sure about this Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, Jack. I need to be close to them."

Donna only took a deep steadying breath before she replied. "I need to know too, Jack."

Jack turned back to the door and entered the key code. "All right then, hold on to your butts."

The door lock popped with an audible click before the sound of air releasing whooshed past the open seal. The door swung open on automatic hinges, revealing a short corridor with three cells down the left side.

The weevils turned in unison, all three eyes instantly riveted on the party that entered before two of them began a low keening that seemed to echo off the walls.

"They've done this from time to time. We figured out that it was when they were feeling pain from one of their fellows. There had been a ring of humans a while back that was kidnapping them and using them for sport and that was the first time we saw this kind of behavior in them."

Donna lifted her hands to her mouth to muffle her strangled cry of anger that humans would ever do such a thing, especially to creatures that were at least sentient enough to have developed telepathy. It was no wonder why the Doctor sometimes turned away from the earth in shame, she sometimes wanted to turn away as well.

"These three were the last ones that we have seen come through the rift in the last two weeks. There have been no further sightings, it's almost like the rift stopped taking them."

The Doctor didn't hear a word Jack said, his gaze was locked with the creature in the center cell who was the only one that had not joined in that keening dirge. His mind was reaching out to the beast, fighting through the base emotions, the rage and agony that were not its own to try to understand just what it was that it was feeling.

He saw brief glimpses of an open field under an alien sky before he suddenly found himself running through what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. He could feel the terror building inside at finding himself in that warehouse, he felt the animal drive to escape pushing all other thought out of his mind. He heard that laughter in the distance again, that faint brush of childlike giggles before a searing flash of agony and the Doctor was suddenly back in his own body again.

His hand flew to his head, trying to get his bearings straight once more after the intense immersive contact. The creatures eyes were still focused on him, its lips pulling back to reveal a jutting jaw filled with razor sharp teeth before its mouth slid closed once more.

Donna looked to the Doctor, for once she hadn't felt anything from him during that contact and she knew that he had purposefully shut her out so as not to cause her any more pain. She shook her head at the overprotective gesture, though she was secretly grateful she hadn't had to experience the trauma first hand that she now felt pouring from the Doctor in an uncontrolled flow.

"Doctor, are you all right?"

He was shaking his head, eyes blinking rapidly while he tried to clear away the cobwebs. His thoughts had settled into a grim sense of purpose at all that he had felt from the creature before him, the creature that was tormented by the death of each and every one of its fellows.

"You said these were the last three you saw coming from the rift, Jack?"

Jack nodded, both Gwen and he making sure to keep a watchful eye on the weevil just in case it tried something else. "Yes, Doctor. Like I said, it's almost like the rift has stopped taking them."

The Doctor shook his head. "No the rift is still taking them, it's just that these three have been the last three to survive the crossing."

Gwen felt her jaw drop in shock, eyes darting up to the Doctor's at the enormity of his words. "But how is that possible Doctor? They were coming through fine over two weeks ago, we were almost overrun by the beasts at one point."

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know, but that is what I felt from them when I connected. They are feeling others of their kind die almost as soon as the rift dumps them here, and they can't see what is killing them nor do they know how or why only that it is gruesome." His hands reached up to rub his temples tiredly. "That's what Donna and I felt. That pain and hopeless despair as they each get to experience the death of others of their kind."

Jack gasped and Gwen's eyes widened in horror at the thought, unable to even imagine feeling death over and over again and being unable to do anything to stop it.

"You said that people had been dying, Jack. Do you have any of the bodies here?"

Jack shook himself out of his reverie, nodding curtly in response. "Yes, Doctor. There have been a total of 5 fatalities so far, we have all the bodies here."

Donna was unable to look away from the creature in the center cell, her mind cowering behind its own barriers while that buzzing in the back of her mind built to an almost painful intensity. She was afraid of losing herself in all that pain and suffering, terrified of opening her mind once more and becoming lost on a sea of agony. Her hand reached out blindly to the Doctor's, sighing softly when his long fingers wrapped about her hand in an unbreakable grasp.

The Doctor squeezed Donna's hand tight, knowing that just the simple sensation of holding hands was helping her claw her way back from the abyss that she had nearly fallen headlong down. She was overwhelmed right now, she was terrified that her new ability would only bring her pain and suffering and that nothing good could ever come of it. He wished he could take the time to allay her fears, to show her the beauty in her gift and all the wonder that was now open to her. However, he just didn't have the time now. He was terrified that he already knew what had come through the rift and what was harnessing the rift energy for its own purposes and he didn't know what he was going to do to stop it.

"I need to see the bodies, Jack and anything else that you may have found nearby them. Then we need to go to where these rifts are concentrated and start poking around."

Jack nodded and turned to lead the way back up the stairs, all four of them acutely aware the minute the dirge stopped and three sets of eyes followed their progress out of the room and up the stairs towards the morgue.

The Doctor held tight to Donna's hand, guiding her up towards the main part of the hub to where they could finally start to understand just what they were dealing with here.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I have a few episodes to watch before writing the next few chapters, I will try to get them up as quickly as possible but want to make sure I get the pace and feeling just right._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Forgive me for the delay in posting up this next chapter. RL took a huge bite out of me this week, but I am back now and raring to go! I decided to break this next sequence of events into two chapters so that the overall interactions were not too unwieldy. It just felt like it would run on too long, and the events are two completely different events when viewed this way. I hope to have the second chapter up in the next day or so, but for now enjoy this installment._

 _Thank you again to all who have messaged and commented!_

* * *

Jack led the way back up the spiral stairs into the main part of the hub, Donna and the Doctor both quiet and withdrawn after the strange connection the Doctor had experienced with the weevil.

Donna could still feel the echo of fear and pain radiating off the Doctor while he tried to sort through the sensations he had felt when the creature had connected so powerfully with him. He hadn't recognized the sky that the beast had been beneath before being snatched by the rift, but it had felt like a familiar place. A SAFE place that then had been snatched away from it in the blink of an eye.

It had known that it was going to die in that warehouse, almost as if the telepathy that the creatures shared was able to span time and space. It had recognized the warehouse almost instantly, had smelled the death that it knew was lying in wait to claim it the moment it had materialized and even though it had known running was hopeless, it did so anyway.

Donna's hand was trembling in his grasp as all the fear and sorrow continued to pound against her already battered mind, the unrelenting agony that the Doctor had momentarily lost himself in. She couldn't shut it out, not with how strong her connection with the Doctor had grown in the last few weeks and she suddenly felt like if she was drowning in it.

The Doctor turned haunted eyes to her, his own shining with unshed tears before he seemed to come back to himself and notice the very real pain with which Donna was struggling. They reached the main landing back in the hub and he turned to her, fingers brushing against her temples to help her dull that strength of their bond back to bearable levels.

"I'm sorry Donna. There's something big going on here, and it worries me. I didn't realize I was broadcasting all of that."

She tilted her head into the cradle of his palm, eyes sliding closed as some semblance of order began to return to her thoughts. "It's all right, Doctor. You're not in this alone remember?"

The ghost of a smile flitted across his lips, doing nothing to alleviate the gaping chasm she felt in his gaze. "No, I'm not. I still have to remind myself of that sometimes."

Jack stood by the steps to the medical bay, watching the interaction between Donna and the Doctor when it finally hit him. It was just too… crazy that it was no wonder he hadn't noticed it before. The Doctor had always told him he avoided relationships with humans, for the very real reason that they would always end up breaking his hearts. He had once contemplated trying to start something more with the Doctor, when they had traveled together that brief time with Martha. He knew that he alone could be the perfect companion to the Doctor, that his own strange immortality would mean that at least he would be able to be there as a witness to all of the Doctor's long and lonely life. But the Doctor had been clear how he had felt about any such relationship, and so he had never allowed what he had felt for the Doctor to develop into anything more than the deep abiding respect and love that he had for the crazy alien.

Now though, all that was mixed up with his own pain and anger at his crazy life that had been made all the more unbearable when he remembered the last two thousand years that he had just suffered through. The deaths, the never ending suffocation and agony and the absolute searing heat that had roasted him in his own grave. How each time he had awoken from yet another unbearable death, despairing because he knew another one was only going to claim him in far too short a while.

He had nearly gone mad in that grave as he had lain there, feeling the slow passage of the world mere meters above his head. He remembered hearing the world around him changing, the field that had eventually turned into a courtyard in some Cardiff manor. When he had heard the shovels digging their way through the soil above his head, he had barely been conscious of the hope that had died a thousand deaths within him, cautiously reaching upward with each shovel strike, only to feel that hope die when he saw just who it was who had dug him up.

Torchwood Cardiff had been particularly brutal in their recruitment of him, and they hadn't been too happy to find their best trained lap dog buried 20 feet beneath their feet. It had been agonizing to know that his waiting wasn't done yet, that he had been exhumed over a century too early and still had so much to wait for before he could finally confront his brother and put an end to all of their suffering.

He shook his head when he saw the Doctor and Donna break apart and walk towards him, the shutter firmly in place over both their eyes but he would never forget what he had just witnessed between them. Now just wasn't the time or place to discuss it.

Ianto had heard the Doctor ask to see the bodies of the victims, and as ever his efficient self, he had already had one of the bodies moved from the morgue and onto the diagnostic table. The autopsy reports already laid out on the nearby table. He had also the jars of powder that had been found at the site laid out beside the manila folders.

Jack smiled at Ianto, his hand resting briefly on his forearm. "Thank you, Ianto. Are the other bodies prepared as well?"

Ianto Jones nodded in response, his eyes following the Doctor down the steps into the examination theater. "Yes, Sir, they are all ready, though why he needs to see them when all the information is in the autopsy reports?"

Jack just shook his head. "The Doctor is looking for things that may have been missed in the autopsy, he can sense things that we sometimes can't." His voice turned suddenly grim. "Hopefully, he finds something useful."

He then turned away from Ianto, cocking an eyebrow when he saw Donna hovering in the entryway. "Are you all right, Donna?"

She jumped when he spoke, looking up at him as if just realizing that he has there. "Yeah, I'm fine Jack. Just not too sure I want to be looking at dead bodies."

He nodded in understanding. "It's definitely not my favorite part of the job either. Just let Ianto or Gwen know if you need something, all right?"

She nodded at him gratefully before she let her gaze drift down to the Doctor. He had one of the manila folders in his hands, his glasses already perched on the end of his nose as he frowned at the neat writing the stamp and initials "M.J." in the upper corner causing a soft smile to grace his lips.

"Martha did the autopsies, Jack?"

Jack nodded as he came up beside the Doctor, fingers rifling through the files before coming up with the one that dealt with the body on the table beside them. "Yeah, she's left unit now and has gone freelance. I can still call in a favor every now and then though since I no longer have a proper medic."

The Doctor looked up at that, squinting at Jack as he looked around the room and once again realized how small Jack's team was. "What happened to the rest of your team, Jack? You said that there were five of you at one time?"

A muscle ticked in Jack's jaw at that question, for a moment his mind flashing back to the disaster that he had brought down on all their heads. "They're dead." He stated flatly, eyes haunted as he remembered that it was in this very room that Toshiko had died in his arms.

The Doctor nodded softly, placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder as he took the folder from his suddenly tight grip. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

Jack just shook his head. "Yeah well, my brother finally found me and it was anything but the sweet reunion I had always pictured it being. They unfortunately got caught in the crossfire."

The Doctor sighed softly, hearing the world of agony and rage behind those simple words, no small portion of which he felt aimed at him in particular. "Sometimes we can't help but hurt those we care about the most, even when we try our hardest to take care of them."

Jack stepped away from the Doctor, not ready to have this conversation with him just yet because he knew that if he went down that path now there would be no going back when they all needed to keep a cool head right now. "Yeah well, you would know all about that wouldn't you, Doctor?"

The Doctor winced at the angry retort before blowing a soft frustrated breath out through clenched teeth. "Yeah, I guess I would."

Determined to change the subject, he pointed to the body bag lying on the examination table next to them. "So this was the first victim we found. As you can see from the autopsy reports, cause of death is identical in all victims."

Jack stepped away from the Doctor, hands reaching out to unzip the opening in the body bag before he pulled the cover down.

The Doctor hissed when he saw the body of a human woman in the bag, her head was bent at an unnatural angle to the rest of her body. The massive glaring bruises around her neck caused by the snapping of the vertebrae, but it didn't look like anything had wrapped about her neck before it was snapped. He pulled out his sonic and leaned closer to the cadaver, the neat incisions from the autopsy just confirming what he already knew to be the cause of death.

He pulled the cover of the body bag open further, seeing the bruising and strange rashes peppering her body from her neck down over her abdomen before stopping just above her thighs. He fiddled with a few settings on the sonic, its blue tip whirring to life as he swept it over her from her head to her toes.

He felt the shuddering gasp in his mind and looked up just in time to see Donna's hand fly to her mouth, while huge blue-green eyes were locked on his face in horror. He could feel the nausea swimming through her belly, before she turned and bolted from the room. "Jack, could you please make sure she's all right?"

He couldn't go to her now, not with a dead woman lying on the table before him. Something about the rashes was bothering him, he had seen these kinds of marks before and didn't want to lose the train of thought when it was flickering just beyond his reach.

Jack nodded and ran up the steps into the hub, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed Gwen had already followed her to the loo. She flashed a soft smile at him, nodding at the unasked question to let him know how Donna was doing once she found out.

Jack returned to the Doctor's side, frowning when he found the Time Lord practically laying over the corpse so close was his nose to her lifeless form. His sonic was whirring mechanically right in front of his nose, drifting over each of the abrasions that had so confounded Martha during her autopsy. All the bodies had those marking over them, in a seemingly random pattern that was disturbingly similar when they were all placed together.

The Doctor's fingers ghosted over the woman's flesh, his tongue caught between his teeth while he continued with his strange examination. "I've seen these markings before, as well as deaths like this. But there's something more, it's definitely alien though I will tell you that."

Jack jumped at the sudden sound of the Doctor's voice, having wondered that himself but Martha hadn't found any traces of alien activity around any of the bodies. They had just appeared in and around the warehouse, almost as if they had been dumped there.

"Martha hadn't detected any signs of alien DNA or anything when she examined each of the bodies. She said it was almost as if their necks had snapped themselves."

The Doctor cocked his head at that, pausing for a moment to think. "In a way they did I suppose you could say. The broken neck was the main cause of death, but there is something more. Those abrasions were places where the energy was drained from the victims before death." He paused in thought, smacking himself in the forehead to try to clear his thoughts. "Come on, Doctor. Think! THINK think think. Where have I seen this before?"

There were several species in the universe that killed in this manner, each one worse than the last and if they were on earth it was fair to say that they were just bidding time and using the temporal energy in Cardiff to rally their numbers before they pushed out into the rest of the city in a rush of blood and death.

He turned abruptly away from the body on the table and let his gaze focus on the manila folders spread across the table, knowing exactly what he would find in each folder. Cause of death would be the exact same in every case. His frowned at the large jars of dark gray dust lined up behind the manila folders, long legs carrying him to the table quickly where he picked up one of the jars and unscrewed the lid.

He lifted the jar to his face, sniffing hesitantly at the contents before pinching some between his thumb and forefinger. He frowned at the strange almost oily quality of the powder before looking up at Jack. "What is this?"

Jack had come close to the Doctor, his gaze riveted on the jar in the Doctor's hands. "We found piles of this material scattered all throughout two warehouses. Set there perfectly in neat little piles almost like someone had put them there. We have analyzed it but can't make heads or tails of what it is or how it got there."

He watched in fascinated horror as the Doctor experimentally licked the powder on his fingers, his eyes taking on a faraway distracted look while he tried to sort through the information that was suddenly screaming through his mind. "It's definitely organic, or at least it was." Head cocked to the one side as a suddenly acrid tang burned through his mouth, causing him to gag before he hastily set the jar aside. He leaned against the table, gagging and nearly retching as the answer suddenly slammed into him. "Oh my god, that's what's left of the weevils that have been coming through the rift."

Jack recoiled in disgust at that pronouncement, his gaze shooting up to Ianto who also looked like he was about to be sick. The Doctor had just licked…. DEAD WEEVIL? What in the universe could do this to a creature? What were they dealing with here?

"Blimey, that was disgusting." The Doctor said with a grimace, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth as once again his weird oral fixation had landed him in a pot of hot water. "Well, at least now we know what has been happening to the weevils." He said philosophically. "Can I please get a drink, Jack? I need to get that taste out of my mouth."

Jack nodded up to Ianto, his gaze following the young man's progress up the steps when he noticed that Donna had returned and was staring down at the Doctor with something akin to horror on her face.

The Doctor looked up when he heard Jack's sharp intake of breath, his gaze rising to unerringly land on Donna who had just come in right as he had tasted the powder on his fingers. She swayed where she stood, her face revealing her disgust and horror, though not for the reasons that he thought. "The weevils were disintegrated, Doctor?"

When the Doctor nodded up at her, she covered her mouth in shock, the tears streaming down her cheeks in a sudden uncontrolled flow. "No wonder why they're in so much agony, Doctor. If they can feel that happening to their fellows."

He wiped his hand on the back of his greatcoat and bounded up the steps to her, taking her chin in his hand and gently wiping her cheeks dry. "Yeah, is it any wonder why they're so terrified? I have an idea now what's going on, but I'm still not 100% positive." Once again he was amazed at her tremendous compassion, how she instantly felt the pain of another being and understood it in a way he almost never could. She was truly amazing, his Donna Noble. Her unflagging spirit and amazing will of iron making her a more than perfect companion for him as she alone had always helped him to understand the very human side to a situation that he sometimes was just too thick to notice. He gently cupped her shoulders in his hands. "You know that I have to go to the warehouses?"

She shook her head at him, already bristling at the unspoken words she felt in that question. "You mean WE have to go to the warehouses Doctor."

He was already shaking his head at that, unable to still the lance of fear that spiked through his hearts at the thought of her being exposed to the danger that he now knew was very real indeed. "Don't you even start, Spaceman! We're in this together or not at all. I am coming with you, and even if you tie me down, I will still find a way and make your life a living hell when I DO catch up to you."

He was set back on his heels at the fire he felt behind her words, the indomitable will that was Donna Noble once more reminding him just why she meant so much to him.

He shook his head, but couldn't stop the huge smile at her words. "All right, Donna. But you will need to listen to me exactly, do you hear me? I will not have time for the usual arguments. Do I have your word? If not, I WILL tie you down and deal with the repercussions later."

She nodded in response to that, felt the implacable will behind his words. His eyes were darkening, the flat look she had so come to associate with the Oncoming Storm rising to consume him once more. "You have my word, Doctor." She breathed softly to him, completely overwhelmed with the ancient power she felt within him, the careful leash he kept on his darker nature being loosed now in preparation for the challenge ahead.

Jack came up to them right as she said that, figuring that he wasn't going to like what he found across the bay but at least they would soon have an answer to just what was happening in his city.

"Cardiff PD, pull back. I repeat, Cardiff PD this is Gwen Cooper with Torchwood. You are in a restricted area that is the midst of a Torchwood investigation, it is very dangerous. I need you to pull back NOW."

Jack nearly threw himself across the hub when he heard Gwen's voice, her words were tinged with panic when she saw the police force across the bay getting ready to enter the warehouses.

Gwen looked up at Jack, her face filled with the panic that he knew must be racing through her. He felt the Doctor and Donna come up behind him, their gazes drawn unerringly to the feed from across the bay.

Jack fumbled a headset onto his head, pressing the button on the ear to open the channel. "Cardiff PD, this is Captain Jack Harkness. I need you to pull back, that area is highly unstable and the site of possible alien activity. We are going to be attending the scene shortly. Pull back now!"

There was silence before a flare of static on the other line. "Torchwood, this is PC Andy Davidson. We are investigating signs of another murder in this area and are searching the warehouses for the potential suspect. We don't need Torchwood at this time."

Gwen's face fell when she heard Andy's voice on the other end of the line, her heart quivering when she thought of just how much danger her friend truly was in. "Andy, please its Gwen. Please just listen to me and pull back until we know what's going on. We have an expert on hand and are investigating. Please, Andy, I'm begging of you. You and your men will DIE if you go in there." She was nearly frantic with her need to save her friend, even though he had always been slightly jealous of Gwen's work with Torchwood. He, like most of Cardiff PD, had no time of day for Torchwood and were usually highly resentful when they would sweep in and take over investigations without so much as a by your leave.

"Gwen, me and my mean are armed, we are by no means helpless."

The Doctor pointed at Jack's headset. "Give me the comm, Jack. I may be able to talk some sense into him. Either way, we need to get over there and fast before this turns into a slaughter."

Jack fumbled another headset off the table and thrust it into the Doctor's hands, feeling as if he had just run a marathon so hard was his heart pounding. He hated seeing the stricken look on Gwen's face, hated the feeling of helplessness that was blanketing the both of them right now. He looked at Ianto, calling out. "Get the car ready, we need to make a break for it and fast!"

Ianto nodded and dashed off towards the garage, fingers flying over the controls to the main door before he disappeared down a side corridor.

Donna was wringing her hands nervously when she felt the calm certainty in the Doctor, the certainty that if those men entered the warehouse they were all dead. He was raging at the universe right now, and at those pig headed humans across the bay who thought their little guns would be enough to protect them from something far worse than they had ever experienced before.

"Cardiff PD, this is the Doctor speaking."

He waited tensely for a reply, eyes trained on the monitors while he waited. The group of officers had paused when Gwen and Jack had spoken to them, thankfully all were still outside of the warehouse but he didn't know how long they would remain that way.

"Who is the Doctor? Doctor of what?" The question was tensely snapped, the young voice trembling in some unnamed emotion though it tried to sound firm and authoritative.

"I'm the expert that Torchwood has on hand and I have an idea of what is in that warehouse and killing people. You can't hurt it with bullets, you will never see it coming and you will all die within moments of each other. Now please! Save me the pain of watching you all walk to your deaths. Please just pull back until we get there. Get all of your men back to a safe position and wait for us. We can have you as backup once we get there."

The silence on the other end of the comm was near deafening, the Doctor leaning intently forward to watch the monitors while hoping for some sign that his words hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

No more deaths. Please not like this when he was so close to figuring it all out. Please for once, he hoped the universe wasn't testing him again by throwing people his friends obviously cared about into the line of fire just to show him once more he was not the master of his own destiny.

He reached out blindly to Donna, his mind screaming against what he was afraid was going to happen even while he couldn't still the hope that just this once, someone would listen to him and give him the precious time he needed to figure it all out.

Donna clutched at his mind with hers, standing firm with him against the tidal wave of anger and despair that threatened to drive him to his knees. She could feel the calm certainty spread through him like a balm, the certainty that no matter what the universe threw at him, he was no longer facing it alone.

As always, she calmed the raging despair in his soul and gave him the strength to do what he did best. To try to save those who didn't always realize they needed saving.

The comm crackled to life once more, the young voice suddenly sounding more firm as Andy responded. "All right Torchwood, we will recall our men and wait until the cavalry arrives."

All four of them whooped in delight when they saw the force of men begin to pull back, the arms of the man in the lead waving as he spoke into his comm to recall the rest of his force.

The Doctor was nearly giddy with relief when he responded. "Thank you, Cardiff PD. We will be there presently."

He took the headset off his head and tossed it back onto the table, eyes locked with both Gwen and Jack who both looked like they were about to fall over so great was the relief that radiated off them. Donna merely brushed her fingers across his back in reassurance, but it was all the reassurance he needed as he prepared to face what was coming.

Jack and Gwen both took their guns out of the holsters, checking the chambers before returning them to their proper spot on their hips. They made their way to the weapons room, making sure to grab extra clips before turning back to face the Doctor who was only shaking his head at their actions.

"Didn't you hear me tell them that bullets won't work in there?"

Jack nodded even as he stuffed his pockets with spare ammunition. "Humor us Doctor, it makes us feel like we aren't completely useless."

Gwen looked up at the strange alien, wondering just how he was planning on fighting whatever it was they were dealing with if he would not use a gun. "Doctor, just WHAT are we dealing with?"

The Doctor only continued to shake his head. "I'll tell you on the way. Come on, we have to go and fast!"

Ianto had just come back into the hub, looking to them both as he quickly realized he would be staying behind to monitor and help in any way he could.

Donna felt a surge once more, her head snapping around to see the inky lines of force shoot out from the central column once more. The lines seemed thicker than the previous ones, thick cables of power that once more screamed through the hub towards the focal point across the bay.

"Doctor." She stated just as the alarm on the computer blared in response to the rift spike.

His expression suddenly grim, he nodded in response to her query. "Yes, Donna I felt it too. They know somethings happening, and they're responding to it."

"Who, Doctor? What's going on?"

"Talk while we walk Jack, we're out of time now."

"Ianto stay in constant contact with all of us. Monitor the rift and let us know of any spikes." His gaze fell on Donna, who was still staring at the central column with something akin to horror on her face. "Though I think we'll have a pretty good idea when one is coming."

The Doctor turned Donna to look at him, his dark eyes near fathomless pools of concern as he gently ran his thoughts through hers. "Donna, are you sure about this? It's likely to be completely overwhelming over there at the focal point."

She looked up at him, her hand grabbing tight to his before she nodded without hesitation. "Absolutely, Doctor. Besides, you need me to keep you out of trouble!"

His answering smile was absolutely blinding at that remark, before he nearly dragged her down the stairs towards the door that Jack was holding open. He was quite honestly terrified of what they were going to find over there, and if the massive rift surges were any indication, it was going to be a huge mess that he was still trying to figure out how to fix.

The Tardis had already finished the calculations she needed to in order to repair the damage done to the rift, she had also downloaded the schematics of the rift manipulator so that he could create a duplicate that he would be able to use if need be when they went to check on other rifts across the universe.

It was what was making use of this rift, with its nearly unlimited power that had him the most concerned. He had only remembered one other time when he had felt this off balance, and that time had also been when Donna had been in the direct line of fire. He looked to her as she ran by his side, eyes bright and alert while her crimson hair streamed behind her in the wind of their passing. She truly was stunning in her unwavering support of him and her desire to always be there to help him make the hard decisions, her voice the sound of reason when he stood teetering on the edge of the abyss.

He had been so lost without her, more lost than even he had realized at the time, that now that she was here with him, he more keenly knew what he stood to lose. If anything happened to her now, he knew he would not go quietly into the night. Not this time.

They ran into the garage, Gwen already waiting for them in the left seat of the black SUV with the blue light bars flashing up the side columns. He and Donna rounded the car, jumping into each side of the car just as Jack climbed in and put the car in motion even before he was fully seated.

Donna leaned back into the leather seat, a little overwhelmed with the bank of computers in the back seat, all the screens flashing an almost constant stream of data and up to minute reports of rift activity.

The SUV tore out of the underground parking structure, tires screaming in protest at the sharp turn Jack made to get them into the flow of traffic as quickly as possible.

Donna flattened her hands against the glass window, her lips parting in horror when she saw just how many lines of force were weaving their way across the bay. "Doctor, what is doing this? How can we stop it? It's getting so big, is it already too late?" He was a shadow in her mind, his thoughts grim while he tried to focus on the sensations and images that were flooding her mind. He knew that there was a focal point and that that was where they would need to act, but trying to find that focal point without dying would be the real trick.

With a sigh, he pulled out of Donna's thoughts and turned to lean forward between Jack and Gwen's seats. Taking a deep breath he spoke directly to the immortal.

"Jack, what do you know about the Weeping Angels?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's notes: You will most likely recognize some of the information in this chapter from various sources, however with an alternate timeline in place it is entirely plausible that information can arrive at its intended destination through completely different avenues than it had before._

 _I will be honest, the angels absolutely terrify me so these next few chapters are going to take a bit longer than usual to write because I want to make sure that I have the right cadence for each sequence of events._

 _I hope you enjoy my take on these strangely terrifying creatures!_

* * *

The car sped down the highway around the bay, heading towards the long line of warehouses that dotted this end of the city, Jack's hands tightening unconsciously around the steering wheel at the question that seemed to suddenly hang in the air. He risked looking back at the Doctor, unnerved by the cold dead look that was on the Doctor's face.

"A little bit here and there, Doctor. There was a book that had been a few centuries old by the time I was born that was written on them." Jack expertly maneuvered his way through the traffic, the blue lights causing drivers to give the speeding SUV a wide berth. "It was required reading material though when I joined the Time Agency as there was always a chance that we would encounter them in our travels." He frowned, his memories of that time in his life were so often a blur especially after what had happened to him in the interim. Simple things like what his father looked like and the happy memories he had of playing on the beach of the Boeshane Peninsula were so often blurred if not just completely missing. "The book had been written by a madman though, it was barely coherent. Kind of frustrating when that is your source material on the most malevolent lifeform evolution has ever produced."

Gwen shuddered when she heard those words, unable to still the raw, screaming bite of fear that was suddenly pounding through her. Just what was it that they were dealing with here? More importantly, how the hell were they going to stop it? Her left hand was holding tight to the handle above her head so she wouldn't go flying with each swerving move the SUV made, but she was still trying to figure out just what it was they were dealing with. "I'm sorry Doctor, what is a Weeping Angel?"

The Doctor looked to Gwen, mentally running through everything he knew about the species and none of it was very good. "The nicest psychopaths in the universe?" He winced when Donna slapped at his arm, her eyes spitting sparks when he muttered. "Seriously, Donna, they could be considered that."

"Doctor, you're not helping things here right now. What are we dealing with?"

The Doctor leaned back in his seat, running his hands through his hair while his mind was frantically trying to figure out a way to keep everyone safe when dealing with these powerful aliens. "They're a species that feeds on time, which partly explains why they are here and harnessing the rift energy. I ran into them once on earth already in this incarnation, they had stolen the Tardis and stranded Martha and I in 1969."

He fell silent for a moment as he remembered that time, how he had met a police officer who had been transported back from what was his present day and together they had devised a way to deliver a message to a woman named Sally Sparrow who had been left behind in the future all so she could deliver the Tardis to him. It had not been one of his more pleasant escapades on earth, mostly because they had had nothing to do but wait and hope that someone in the future would be able to put together all the clues and do what needed doing without dying first.

Jack chimed up as he turned the SUV onto the side road that led towards the wharves and warehouses, darting in amongst slower traffic that was clogging the streets even this early in the morning. "I remember in the book Doctor, it mentioned that if the angels were well and truly fed they liked to kill for sport. They could use their temporal powers to transport their victims back in time and then they would feed off the residual energy of the life that their victims would have led. However, if they were at full strength they preferred to kill. It was said that they liked to play with their food."

Donna made a face at that comment, her mind suddenly flashing back to the jars of dust in the hub and the dimly remembered agony that the weevils had all felt in their dying moments. "But why are they killing different species in different ways? Why not just snap everything's neck? Or turn everything into dust? It doesn't make sense."

The Doctor shrugged in response to that, his eyes distant as he thought on the strange occurrences as well. "As Jack said, they like to play with their food. Perhaps it's for variety, or amusement. Maybe with humans they like the more visceral feel of the physical kill, where the weevils which are a simpler form of life it's just easier to drain them to dust for a quick meal."

Gwen was agog listening to the Doctor and Jack calmly discuss a race of killers that had no compunction of killing for sport and were capable of manipulating time energy to suit their own needs and the Doctor had run into them before. She was suddenly very worried of what they were walking into, and if they would be able to walk away from it in the end.

Fumbling her cell phone out of her pocket, she flipped the cover open and pulled up Rhys' number. Fighting the burn of tears behind her eyes, she typed out a quick note. _Heading out on a mission here, I just wanted you to know that I love you._ She couldn't say more than that, not without having him blow up her phone and possibly being so daft as to show up just because he felt like he was now a part of torchwood after his greater involvement in the last few months.

Gwen caught Jack looking at her from the corner of his eye, the muscle along his jaw ticking where his teeth were clenched. He hated feeling so absolutely helpless, but in the end he knew that they had the best chances of anyone to stop the angels because they had the Doctor with them.

The Doctor was muttering to himself, running his hands through his hair repeatedly while trying to remember everything he knew about the angels. "All right, so just what does a weeping angel look like?"

Jack shook his head. "There are no pictures, Doctor. Not ever and the time agency and every other police agency in the future looked for them. All we knew was vague descriptions that sometimes helped, but more often than not lulled people into a false sense of security."

Donna was listening to all of this with frightened fascination, her gaze constantly distracted by the pulsing and throbbing of the thick cables of temporal energy that were ripping across the sky towards the warehouses. Whatever they were, they were powerful and they were only growing stronger. She knew that the Doctor was still connected to her thoughts though he was uncharacteristically still and quiet within her mind. Meticulously cataloguing everything she felt, filing it away just in case he needed it later.

She turned to him, asking compulsively. "Why do I feel like the canary in the cage, Doctor?"

He sighed softly, turning those ancient and suddenly sad eyes to her. He had completely shut himself off, he had closed down any emotions and had once more assumed the mantle of the Oncoming Storm. He was steeling himself to do whatever needed doing in order to save the earth from total destruction. "You are our beacon, Donna. You can feel the time energy before it even registers on the instruments, but you are by NO means the canary. The canary was the sacrifice so others could live." His eyes darkened into endless pools of rage, the power she had sensed from him before rising so swiftly it nearly overwhelmed her. "If anything were to happen to you again, there is no force in this universe capable of stopping me. Nor would I want to be stopped, not this side of the abyss."

Donna heard those words, her heart stuttering for just a moment before she took his hand in hers and whispered. "Don't fall down into that dark place, Doctor. Not again and certainly not because of me." A ghost of a smile flitted across her lips. "Remember what I said before? If the choice is us or the earth, just remember. Never mind us."

Jack's head snapped around at the Doctor's words, his eyes widening at the look of absolute unbridled fury on the Doctor's normally calm face before it faded once more behind his formidable barriers. If there had been any doubt in his mind as to the nature of the relationship now between the two of them, it was completely shattered by the implacable promise in those words.

Donna's words though had an instantaneous calming effect on the Time Lord and Jack could almost feel the angry power drain from the man. Her words once more the compass by which he would be guided, doing what needed to doing even though it may cost him so very much.

Gwen shuddered next to Jack, worried suddenly just what manner of being they had unwittingly aligned themselves with. She felt the power in him, felt the barely restrained fury and purpose that drove him and knew that if anyone could save them all it was him. However, there was that very real sense of alien purpose of which none of them could ever understand that still had her on edge. She was trusting him only because Jack trusted him, and she would form her own opinions in the field where she was most comfortable.

"Jack, I've been monitoring your comms and have been also trying to tap into the CCTV feeds from inside the two warehouses. They have been down for several days but I think I may have found a back door. I will let you know when I have contact so that I can better monitor everyone's progress and maybe scout ahead."

Jack relaxed a little bit when he realized that they may have eyes in the sky, something that might alert them a bit more to what they were truly facing.

"Thanks, Ianto. Let me know when you can establish the connection. We are almost to the warehouses."

The eastern sky was just starting to lighten with the approach of dawn, the roads beginning to get more congested as the early morning commuters were beginning their day. He shook his head at the people going blithely on their way, not knowing what terror was preparing to descend on them.

"All right, so the weeping angels have the perfect defense mechanism. It's called quantum locking." The Doctor finally broke the pregnant silence, acting as if his previous outburst had never happened. "They literally cease to exist when anyone is viewing them. Fully fed angels will appear as a statue, much like the angel statues you humans love to adorn your churches with."

Gwen turned to look at him incredulously. "We're scared of a bunch of statues, Doctor?"

He held up a finger to her, shaking his head before she even finished. "They are only statues when you view them, the minute you look away, they move. And they are incredibly fast. Lightning fast actually. That is why bullets do not work against them, you can't harm stone. They are also incredibly strong, nothing can contain them for long not if they truly want out. Nothing can kill them, but they can be poisoned." He paused at that last, head cocking as he thought of something else. "Or trapped. Its how I was able to stop them from gaining the Tardis the last time I encountered them, by tricking them into looking into each other's eyes so that they were forever locked."

He fell silent for a moment, making sure that everyone in the SUV was listening to his every word. "The rules really are very simple. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead."

Donna fell back against the seats of the SUV, her hands over her eyes at the Doctor's words as for the first time in all her travels with him, she felt absolute terror coursing through her veins. How could they fight creatures that used time as a weapon, killed for sport and ceased to exist when you viewed them?

She took several calming breaths, keenly aware of the Doctor watching her every movement most likely waiting for the chance to send her back to safety. She smiled at him with all the courage she could muster, as always if she was by his side she knew she could do anything.

"Also, do NOT look into their eyes. The gaze is the door to the soul and they can enter your thoughts and your mind through your gaze."

Gwen was breathing slow and evenly, trying to still the rising panic within her when Jack made the final turn onto the quay that led to the warehouses that had been the focus of activity. She had jumped into intense situations before without looking and had managed to think her way out. She had never before been given such a valuable insight into what she was facing, but now she almost felt as if she preferred the other way.

At least then in the midst of the crisis she didn't have time to be afraid. No, that always came later in the tears and nightmares that had become a constant in her life.

Gwen jumped when she felt Jack's hand cover hers, his grip tightening briefly before he pulled away. At least she wasn't alone this time and she had been given a truly rare glimpse into what they were all facing so she could try to make some plans for exit strategies.

She knew that Jack trusted this Doctor with his life, that this was the man for which Jack had abandoned his team. He had never told her what had happened during those months that he was away, but he had come back a changed man and had been more accessible to them all for the first time ever.

He had also not hidden his immortality like he had before, though he had still tried to shy away from too much talk about his past. It had taken a former Time Agent dropping in unexpectedly to get Jack to open up a bit, at least enough for her to find out that he was from the future, the extreme distant future and that he hadn't even been born on earth.

It shouldn't have surprised Gwen that he had some future knowledge about the threat that they were all facing, but still somehow it did because he truly did look just like any one of them. The only other person in the car who had her completely on edge was the Doctor, the right Doctor as Jack had once called him.

She still didn't understand how the Doctor had the power to grant immortality, or even why he would've granted it to Jack when all it seemed to do was bring about such pain. That action though colored her thoughts of the Doctor, made her wonder how any of them could ever hope to understand such an alien being and if they all seemed like insignificant insects to him with his extremely long life and knowledge that seemed to be bred into his very nature.

"Doctor, how old are these creatures? It sounds like you've run into them a few times but like they are themselves ancient."

The Doctor sighed at her question, his gaze turning thoughtful while he remembered all the legends and stories that he had heard of the angels even before he had stolen the Tardis to escape from Gallifrey. The Time Lords had been terrified of the creatures and so had ruthlessly destroyed any place that had even a hint of angel activity. The creatures though were adept at hiding, biding their time and waiting for when the time was right to emerge once more. Their ability to manipulate time fields helped them escape more than one planned slaughter, so they could wait for a more opportune time.

"They truly are evolutions most deadly, most malevolent creature and they are nearly as old as the universe as far as anyone can tell. Their numbers have waxed and waned over the years depending on where and when their main focus was, but they had the patience of the ages." He smiled a mirthless smile at that, their patience was truly one of their greatest weapons. "They have wiped out whole planets before when you get enough of them in a group, they have the ability to turn any statue on a planet into one of them or at least animate the statues and imbue them with their powers for a short period of time. If the people are unaware enough, they too can be turned into hosts for a short amount of time so the angels can spread to the next planet."

Gwen jerked and spun in her seat at those words, her terrified gaze flying to his face. "You mean they can possess people?"

The Doctor shrugged at that and nodded. "So has been told through the ages, though that ability has not manifested for at least ten thousand years that we were able to tell. They were already fading into legend by the time I was born, though there were always whispers that inexplicable plagues or deaths on various planets were because of statues come to life."

Donna's mind was running through everything he had told them, of all his encounters both he and his people had had with these creatures and that all of it seemed to paint a very grim picture of what they were facing here. "You said that you and Martha had encountered them here on earth before Doctor, have they been here many times before?"

He looked to her, for once the look on his face completely unreadable as he responded. "I honestly don't know, Donna. It is so hard sometimes to separate myth from fact, especially when I can't be there to actually experience the myth in its infancy. I will say though that they seemed to like humans when last we were here, it seemed like they felt the humans were a wonderful food source and were intrigued at this planet and its people in their infancy. Though they were more focused on getting into the Tardis and using it for its near unlimited temporal energy at the time. They would have become the scourge of the universe if that had happened and truly none would have been able to stop them then."

"Is the Tardis safe here Doctor? What happens if they try that again?"

The Doctor shook his head in response to her worried question, feeling a surge of warmth at how she once again was worried about something other than herself when they were all faced with such danger. "They would never be able to get into the Tardis even if they did get their hands on her, and besides I have since programmed a safety into her should she ever find herself in such a situation and I for some reason can't get back to her. I would rather she be ripped apart then be used for such an evil to destroy the universe."

Donna gasped at the finality she felt in his words, though it had nearly killed him to think about that eventuality she suddenly realized that it was the Tardis herself that had urged him to help her better protect herself in case she was every forcibly separated from him. She could barely even imagine how he felt about such an eventuality, especially now that they were preparing to face the very threat that he had planned for.

The three of them fell silent for a little while, swaying with the fitful motion of the SUV as it arrived at its destination. Jack was frowning when the SUV came to a stop by the line of police cars, worrying at his lower lip before he blurted. "Doctor, I just remembered one thing in particular that always bugged us at the time agency. It was a line in the book, it said 'That which holds the image of an angel, becomes itself an angel.'" Jack brought the SUV to a stop and turned to look back at the Doctor. "We could never make sense of that bit, can you?"

The Doctor was frowning, his lips repeating the phrase over and over again. "I don't know Jack. It could just be superstition, but would also explain why no one ever in thousands of years has managed to capture an image of the damn things."

He didn't like a puzzle, and this felt like a very large puzzle piece that suddenly changed the entire picture. He looked to Donna, Jack and Gwen and took a deep breath, forcing a false sense of cheeriness into his voice though he knew no one was fooled. "All right then everyone. Shall we go meet the Angels?"

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the SUV and into controlled chaos. There were six Cardiff PD patrol cars blocking access to the end of the wharf, with what looked like a mini command center set up against the side of one of the buildings.

The whole scene was lit with the lurid blue glow of police lights and a hum of activity seemed to throb in the air as officers ran between patrol cars and radioed back and forth amongst each other. Jack and Gwen took the lead when they approached the police line as they would be recognized by the local law enforcement, while the Doctor and Donna brought up the rear.

The Doctor's eyes were roaming over the scene before him, already cataloguing numbers and discarding them as he knew that if this whole force were to go in with him then most of them would probably never make it out alive. He had to keep the numbers to a minimum so that they could move fast and react quickly to any change in situation, as usual the best laid plans would be discarded the instant they encountered the first angel.

He ducked under the line of police tape, pausing to hold it up for Donna while he turned to have a look behind him as well taking note of the various security cameras mounted on the perimeter of the building. It was helpful at least knowing that their actions were being monitored back at Torchwood and if they happened to miss anything, Ianto Jones might be another set of eyes to help them should they need it.

Jack's last words about the angels were still bothering him, running in an endless loop through his head while his brilliant mind tried to put sense to the ramblings of a madman who wouldn't be born for another twenty five hundred years.

Gwen led the way straight to a tall, blonde officer who had the harried look of a man who had just received bad news, his walkie was held to his mouth as he was barking orders out in rapid fire succession.

He shook his head at Gwen before returning his attention to the walkie while he waited for a response. There was nothing but silence.

With a frustrated growl, he clipped the walkie back to his belt before turning to the Torchwood team. "All right Torchwood, just what are we dealing with here? I ordered my men to pull back and so far two are unaccounted for."

The Doctor stepped forward at that, voice the absolute voice of command that brooked no argument. "Where were those two men? I thought you said that none had entered the structures."

The officer's eyebrows arched at the man's tone, his shaggy hair and long trench coat making him look almost like Jack Harkness' lost brother. He shook his head, wondering if this was the expert that Torchwood had called in. "I'm sorry but are you the Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded with barely concealed impatience. "Yes, I am. You would be PC Davidson?"

"Andy, Sir. And you are the… expert?"

"Yes, I am. Now please answer my question, did your men enter the warehouse and if so where?"

Andy shook his head at that. "No, Doctor, they were only scouting along the perimeter to make note of exits before returning to us. They were not to enter the buildings in case the suspect or suspects were still inside. However, if they heard something they might have tried to investigate."

The Doctor growled at that, shaking his head at the brash nature of humans that always landed them in situations that were way over their heads. "What IS it with you humans? Always leaping without looking."

Andy blinked at the Doctor's comments, mouth opening and closing for a moment in shock before he managed to splutter. "Us humans, Doctor? Are you…? Are you an ALIEN?"

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at that, not even bothering to look at Donna when he heard her soft snort of amusement because once again his mouth had run away with him. "Yes, I am. Jack, please catch him up later I don't have time for it right now. Needless to say, I have encountered these creatures before and know what I'm talking about."

Gwen leaned close to Andy. "He's helped earth many times in the past, Andy. We can trust him."

Andy was still dumbfounded to be standing so close to an alien, his mind was spinning and he was having a hard time focusing. "I knew that you always said that there were aliens in Cardiff, Gwen, and we did see those creatures a while back… but I just. I don't know, I thought they were all some sort of hallucination or maybe community insanity."

The Doctor laughed softly, relaxing for just a moment as he had forgotten sometimes how people in this century reacted to meeting an alien. It wasn't commonplace yet for them, and many of them still believed that the strange things that had been happening to earth in the last few years were still a strange series of government hoaxes or bad attempts at mind control. He decided to take pity on the poor chap. "Andy, I have been protecting your planet for nearly a thousand years now. I have saved her and her peoples more times than I can rightly count, and for some reason I always come back for more. Trust me, I'm a friend and right now I'm all that stands between your people and total destruction."

Donna just shook her head when she saw the look on Andy's face change from disbelief to downright awe, obviously completely overwhelmed by the Doctor's words. _Good going, Spaceman. If that was meant to calm him down, it was not one of your better speeches._

The Doctor glanced at her, his face the picture of confused innocence. _What did I say this time? I merely told him the truth._

She chuckled softly at that. _Yeah, that's the problem Doctor. Humans are not usually used to meeting beings that are a thousand years old._

He flushed at that reminder, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in that gesture she always found so endearing. He had gotten so comfortable being around people who knew just who and what he was that he had let his guard down and spoken as he would have to one of them, now he had an officer to deal with that was clearly reeling with shock just when he needed him the most focused. _Oh, oops._ He blew out a frustrated breath at that. _Blimey, I like to complicate things._

 _You have no idea._ She responded to him with a soft laugh.

Andy was slowly recovering from the shock he had just received, shaking his head a few times as if that would make things begin to make sense once more. He had started the day so simply, showing up for his usual rounds with nothing more exciting than a couple of drunks sobering up from the night before. He found that he was actually wishing again for the boredom that he had felt before Gwen Cooper had joined Torchwood. It had been so much easier when he knew who and what he was fighting. Now it was all jumbled up and he sometimes didn't know which way was up.

The strange events of a few months ago had left everyone on edge as the city was still in the process of rebuilding from the staggering attacks that had come with no warning or provocation. People were scrambling for answers that made sense in a world gone completely mad, and some were wondering if the strange events that had been happening all over the world in the last few years were not in fact all related. It was indeed a strange time for humanity, so much change coming at them so fast that was it any wonder the vast majority of the population chose to hide in ignorance and fear than face the fact that they truly were not alone in the universe.

Andy watched the Torchwood team talking to this strange Doctor, discussing just what they might find in the cordoned off buildings and what to expect when they did encounter whatever it was that they were looking for. He saw the redhead shaking her head from time to time, leaning close to the Doctor to discuss things she was seeing while they all seemed to hang on her every word with rapt attention. Who was she then? Was she an alien as well? What was it that she was seeing that had everyone so on edge and why were they all deferring to her when she spoke, rare though it was?

Andy didn't like not having all the facts before entering a dangerous situation, especially when the lives of his people were on the line, but that was an unfortunate reality when one was a police officer. Situations were fluid and dynamic and everything that one thought they knew was challenged on a daily basis.

At least here they had a so called expert who at least seemed to know something of what was facing them, at least enough of an expert to hopefully help Andy save as many of his men as possible. Because though he hated to admit it, he had the feeling that they were all hopelessly outmatched here and had been damn lucky that Torchwood had been monitoring the CCTV when they had been about to swoop in with guns drawn.

He never would tell Gwen that though, she would never let him live it down.

"All right, Andy. There is no way I am allowing you to bring all your men into those warehouses, the situation is just too dangerous and volatile. I need you to maintain the perimeter here and make sure no one else gets into or out of those buildings."

Andy instantly bristled at the Doctor's words, rising to his full height which nearly put him eye to eye with the alien. "I'm coming with you, Doctor. Someone's got to watch your backs."

The Doctor was already shaking his head, not wanting to have any more blood on his hands though he could already tell that there would be no dissuading the young officer in front of him. "All right, but if you do, you do this my way and you obey everything I say to the absolute letter. You don't and I will run you back up here so fast you won't know what hit you. Am I clear?"

Andy could only nod at those words as he felt the absolute certainty that the Doctor would have no compunction of making sure none of them could join him if he did not agree. "Crystal clear, Doctor. Now tell me, what are we dealing with here?"

Over the course of the next few minutes Andy felt his safe comfortable world completely shatter around him as he listened to the description of the potential creatures that were within these buildings.

They were dealing with living statues? Things that couldn't be harmed by bullets but were able to be nearly on top of you in the blink of an eye, ready to strike the killing blow before you even realized it? He drew several deep even breaths, trying to still the sudden surge of adrenaline that had begun pounding through him as the Doctor continued.

Andy looked once more from the Doctor to the redhead behind him, then to Jack and Gwen who all stood with resolute purpose ready to go into an incredibly dangerous situation and possibly not come out and he knew that he had to join them and make sure that he did his part to protect the city and people that he called home. It was why he had become a police officer in the first place, though he had never expected that he would be called to protect it from a threat such as this. "All right then, Doctor. I will bring one more man with me just to round out our group, I understand that we hold our fire until ordered otherwise and we maintain open comms at all times."

He nodded to one of his men who tossed a walkie to the Doctor and the redhead. She smiled softly at him and reached out her hand in greeting. "I'm Donna. Donna Noble. I travel with the Doctor."

He took her hand in a firm grasp while his mind was still grappling with the fact that he was dealing with an alien and preparing to go into an old warehouse to potentially confront other even more deadly aliens, he could only reply. "I'm Andy Davidson Ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

Donna smiled at his response, recognizing all too well the signs of shock in the officer but that he was enough of a professional that he was putting that all to the side and mentally preparing himself for the task ahead.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up at Jack's call, hurrying over to his side when he noticed the man frantically motioning to him. "Ianto has established his link with the CCTV in the warehouses and has the feed on his monitors. He said that the second and third warehouses have a sublevel that seems to have more dust over it then it should. It may be a hotspot of activity. The lights are dim though so he is trying to hotwire the electrical systems as well to get us some more light too."

"Good man, Ianto! Let us know if you see anything!"

"Also, he brought the Tardis down into the hub through the hatch in the ceiling, he thought that it might be safer to have it away from public eyes."

The Doctor laughed softly but still nodded. "The perception filter would've kept her just fine, but it makes me feel better knowing that she's safe in the hub. Thanks for thinking of that, Ianto."

"Doctor, the activity is definitely increasing and getting more powerful. There are more lines of force than there were even a short while ago and they are all converging on these warehouses." Donna shuddered, squinting her eyes to follow the lines which seemed to melt into the warehouse, the feeling of raw energy behind those walls was enough to send her senses reeling. "Whatever it is, Doctor, it's getting bigger but it feels like it's still slightly out of control." She gasped softly when something seemed to click into place at those words. "It's almost like they want it to be out of control, Doctor. But won't that…?"

"Rip the planet apart?" The Doctor finished grimly. "Yeah it will, which doesn't make sense with how angels have acted in the past. They need food and they need a farm for that food, why would they want to rip this planet apart unless they were to use to energy for something else?"

"Doctor?" Ianto's voice echoed from the walkie in his pocket, the young man having already patched into Cardiff PD communications so that he could keep in touch with everyone in their group.

The Doctor palmed the talk button while raising the walkie to his mouth. "Go ahead, Ianto."

"The rift is surging now, Sir. The activity is not subsiding completely before the next spike hits."

There were shouts of alarm as the police officers scrambled behind parked cars with weapons drawn, the cocking of guns was nearly deafening as the Doctor spun around to find out what had just happened to cause such a stir.

Donna's shuddering gasp in his mind was all the confirmation he needed before he even turned to look towards the water. Coming down the wharf in perfect formation was a platoon of soldiers in what looked like World War 1 uniforms, rifles cocked over their shoulders while their legs moved in perfect lockstep.

They were marching from straight over the water onto the wharf, the ghostly voice of their commander echoing through the still morning air.

The Doctor fumbled his glasses out of his pocket, gaze moving from each perfectly formed specter to the next before shaking his head sadly. "I was wondering when they were going to show up."

Jack spun about to look at the Doctor, unable to hide the confusion from his voice. "Were you expecting them, Doctor?"

"With all the spikes in rift activity, I'm surprised we didn't see them sooner." The Doctor responded before he walked over to Andy and gently placed his finger on the barrel of Andy's weapon, looking resolutely into the constable's eyes while he pushed the gun towards the ground. "You can't harm these figures, Andy. They've already done their bid for king and country and now are just poor souls caught up in the temporal fields. Let them march in peace."

Andy's hands were shaking nearly uncontrollably at the sight of the ghosts, though he had heard about the strange activity around the wharves he wasn't sure that he had completely believed the tales. More likely fanciful tales by people who had had too much drink or maybe done a touch too many drugs, but to be faced with the reality he found he was trembling in fear like a child. His eyes clung to the Doctor who stood calmly in the face of madness, his sad eyes only asking that Andy let the dead have their peace. What manner of being was this Doctor, who was so filled with sorrow and compassion when faced with the thought that even the dead were never truly safe? The anguish in the Doctor's gaze as his eyes remained locked with Andy's was almost more than he could bear, he felt that he was watching planets burn and stars fade into nothingness in the depths of that ancient and haunted gaze. He nodded numbly, clearing his throat of the sudden lump of tears that threatened to choke him.

"Weapons down! Let them pass!" Andy called out to his people, watching as each of them were reacting differently to seeing the dead walking amongst them once more.

The Doctor watched the procession with a sorrow filled gaze, they all looked so young and so full of idealism. None of them looked old enough to shave regularly yet they were forever caught in the act of preparing to march off to a war that would end all wars.

He was reminded with a jolt of the Time War, how he had fought and how he had killed in the name of his people's very survival. How he hated the endless killing for some nameless ideal that would soon crumble to dust despite their best efforts, empires would always rise and fall throughout history and all the killing in all the universe would never change that fact.

He jumped when he felt Donna's hand grab his, her gaze riveted to the figures who were nearing the line of police cars. They were not breaking stride, continuing blithely on as though they didn't even see the men and vehicles in front of them. Tears were streaming down her cheeks while she gazed at the ghosts of the young men, her lips moving around soundless words before she finally seemed to find her voice. "Doctor, they're completely wreathed in temporal energy, it's spinning like a maelstrom around them and it looks like it's hurting them." Her voice broke on the last, causing everyone who was nearby to look at her in shock.

The Doctor gaped at her words, taking her hand in his while his gaze forced hers to up to meet his. "Show me, Donna."

She swallowed convulsively before nodding, uncertain how she knew the specters were in pain but somehow that knowledge had just surged through her like so many of her strange understandings that would flash out of nothing. Some sense that had been awakened during the metacrisis once more asserting its power within her.

His fingers gently brushed against her face, eyes sliding closed as he let his mind completely sink into hers again to better connect with what she was seeing. His head flew back at the explosion of information in his mind, temporarily overwhelmed with everything that was going on around them on the wharf and how her visual perception of it all allowed her to truly see what was happening.

His own sense of time was so well developed that it was second nature to him, and sometimes he found he took for granted all the information that would flood into his mind whenever he was thrust into a situation like the one they were now facing. His mind would catalogue everything and discard what was superfluous, before he would then be able to focus on the pertinent details and sort through them with lightning speed born of a lifetime of experience.

Everything was still so new to Donna, she was seeing every little shift in the massive temporal field that was all around them and her mind was constantly teetering on the edge of overload. Sensations were flickering across already raw nerve endings, some in reaction to the sensations that bled from him through their bond and others uniquely her own. He sighed softly when he realized her skin had been crawling in mimicry of his own unique perception of time and that he was going to have to try to block more of that from her so as not to completely overwhelm her in the future. She was so entrenched in his thoughts that she unwittingly took on his own feelings and perceptions without even realizing that she was doing so, the information just filtering into her own mind and getting lost in the jumble of information that was screaming through her already overloaded senses.

He found he was so unused to the intensity of a bond such as the one that they shared, it had been far too many centuries since he had had to be conscious of how much he lost himself in another being. He suddenly recalled how it could be overwhelming even for a fully-fledged Time Lord with a lifetime of experience, was it any wonder that Donna was floundering when she had only had a few short hours to prepare herself for something that would have frightened almost any being witless?

He couldn't stop the gentle stroking against her mind, the soothing balm of his essence helping her still the chaos in a caress that helped yank her out of the maelstrom of sensation.

Her wide open eyes were locked on his face, her floundering mind clinging to his while slowly she dragged herself back above water. She knew that she had been a lifeline to him more times than either of them could count, and now it was his turn to gently guide her mind into safe territory where she could begin to deal with the information overload in her own unique way.

They were oblivious to everyone around them, not even aware of the gazes of Jack, Gwen and Andy who were staring at the both of them with trepidation though Jack couldn't hide the soft smile at the tenderness he saw in the Doctor's touch. It made Jack happy to see the Doctor finally truly connected with another being, one who obviously was a match for him in more ways than either of them had thought possible. It was about damn time actually.

Nothing had prepared Andy for the very real reminder of the fact that they were indeed dealing with an alien being, the connection that the Doctor and Donna seemed to share once more making him wonder just who and what this Donna Noble was as well. She was obviously more than human if her strange sight was any indication, but other than that she sounded just as human as the rest of him. How did you go about asking someone if they were an alien? Was it something you even did? Andy just shook his head with a grunt, trying to calm his racing thoughts in order to better focus on the pair before him.

The Doctor focused on the ghosts that were now marching right through the line of police cars and officers their forms just melting through the obstacles while never breaking their stride. He saw the swirling winds of temporal force coalescing around each being and strained to focus more closely on them through eyes that were not his own. The black lines seemed to be licking at the edges of each specter, biting off little bits of their essence before swirling back into the maelstrom. With each flicker of contact against the ghosts, their essence seemed to quiver in response before strengthening once again. The lines were attacking on a thousand fronts, biting and devouring the essence of the ghosts in little pinpricks of raw energy.

He grimly pulled out of her mind, his fingers smoothing the tears from her cheeks before whispering softly to her. "That was brilliant, thank you, Donna. You provided just the missing piece I needed."

Donna blinked up at him, the chaos in her mind had been quieted when she had felt the order in his thoughts and had used that as a guide to help silence some of the maddening stream of information. "It's awful, Doctor. It looks like they're being ripped to shreds without even realizing it."

The Doctor could only nod in response. "In a way they are, Donna."

Donna winced at his quiet response, her heart aching when she thought that even the dead were not safe from these monsters. She knew that this would be another long and painful road that she would have to travel in order to better learn how to control this ability, but that at least for the time being she would hopefully be able to keep her head above the flood to be the support that the Doctor needed.

Once more, her amazing mind was quickly adapting to changes on the fly and she was cataloguing and sorting through the deluge of information with even more efficiency now that she had felt the structure of the Doctor's thoughts in regards to his own perception of time. It had been the key that she needed to unlock her own true potential.

Jack stepped up to the Doctor, shaken by the look of utter fury that now filled the Doctor's gaze. "What is it, Doctor? What did you see?" Andy and Gwen stepped up to them as well, both a little intimidated and awestruck by the raw sense of power that was pouring off the Doctor.

"I was wondering why the angels were letting the ghosts manifest when it was an unnecessary waste of temporal energy and not at all like their usual tactics." He pulled his sonic out of his coat pocket, adjusting a few settings and pointing them at the line of soldiers while they marched blindly by. The tip flaring to life with its characteristic whine, while he carefully swept the device back and forth over the specters, pausing every now and then to frown at the readings before continuing with his scan.

"It just didn't make sense that they would be so sloppy to let things like that bleed through and also possibly alert others to their presence. Now though, I understand why. It looks like the angels are actually using the energy of the ghosts as a sort of food bank, allowing them to manifest when they need to feed." He finished grimly, the readings on the sonic telling him that these beings were actually more physically present in this world then he had first thought they were. Wherever they had been yanked from, they had just landed straight in the bowels of hell.

He shook his head, his gaze watching the last of the soldiers clear the police cars when just as suddenly as they had appeared, they vanished. The Doctor hoped that they had gone back to whatever fitful resting place they had been plucked from, and had not vanished because they had been completely devoured. The thought turned his stomach and stoked the fires of his rage once more. Time was fracturing in ever greater intensity around them, the walls of this reality failing beneath the onslaught and he knew that he was finally out of time.

Jack and Gwen both gasped at those words, their gazes unwittingly drawn to the spot where the soldiers had vanished. "Were they just destroyed, Doctor? You're saying that even the dead are not safe?"

The Doctor could only nod in response, his eyes scanning the wharf for any further activity before he turned to cast one final glance over the assembled police officers.

They slowly came back to themselves, shaking themselves and looking to each other before they all started talking at once. Once again, humanity rising up in all its amazing resilience to try to understand all that the universe was throwing at them. The Doctor couldn't help the rush of pride he felt when he saw them talking more in commiseration about the rest of the dead being disturbed then the fear they all had felt at seeing them walking amongst the living. Humanity's amazing capacity for compassion once more reminding him just why he fought his never ending war on their behalf.

The burden suddenly seemed to shift just a little bit at that thought, the gentle brush in his mind as Donna reached out to him and reminded him that she was there to help him face the struggles ahead. She was there as she always had been to help him shoulder some of the terrible burden that sometimes threatened to crush him. He turned towards her, his lips curved in a faint smile while his fingers fluttered briefly across her cheek, before he turned to look back across the bay towards the hub.

The fact that the energy out of the rift was now surging in spikes that were not subsiding meant that the angels knew someone was here who could potentially stop them. Whatever they were doing, they obviously were worried that they were out of time but how did they get here in the first place? And why take two weeks to do whatever it was they were doing? The rift and Torchwood were all obviously tied into whatever it was, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out and it was starting to worry him.

A bright ray of sunlight broke over the wharf as the first edge of the sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating everyone in a fiery golden glow before softening towards the duller colors of early morning. He took a deep breath, feeling that the moment he had been waiting for was finally upon them. Daylight really was the best time to deal with these creatures, it gave them fewer places to hide and made it impossible for them to steal power from electrical lights so that they could move faster unseen.

"Remember, don't blink. Don't take your eyes off of them if you do see one and call immediately to let everyone else know and come to you. Try not to get separated, these creatures thrive on fear and on the hunt and will quickly corral you to where they can kill you at their whim." The Doctor paused, letting his words sink in to each and every person before him. He knew the mettle of Jack and Donna intimately, Gwen was still an unknown though if she was anything like her ancestor then she would be absolutely brilliant in the line of fire. It was the two Cardiff Police officers that he was uncertain of and who he was primarily speaking to.

The second officer had joined Andy, his demeanor spoke of long years on the streets and a grim acceptance of humanity at its darkest and most debauched. It looked like Andy had chosen his second well.

The Doctor stuck his hand out to the officer, he always wanted to know who was traveling with him and he felt that the affability would help to build trust more quickly in a situation when trust might be the only thing that saved their lives. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

The older officer stuck his hand out, the grip firm and calloused from years of gripping a service weapon. "PC Daniel Morgan, Sir. It's an honor to meet you."

The Doctor winced out of habit at the honorific, shaking his head firmly in denial. "No Sirs please, I can't stand the title. Just the Doctor. Or plain old Doctor."

Jack couldn't help the laugh at the Doctor's frustrated comment, feeling a little bit of the tension that had been coiling within him dissipate with that simple motion. He could've told the Doctor that his protestations were useless with this lot, but figured it would be a waste of breath. The Doctor would always do as he did and it was up to the rest of them to run to catch up.

Daniel to his credit nodded at the Doctor's request, stating simply. "I will do my best, Sir. Er, Doctor."

The Doctor clapped him on the back with a hearty chuckle. "That's a good man, Daniel!"

Now that everyone was ready, he was oddly hesitant to head into the warehouses though he knew he was fast running out of time if the frantic whispering of Donna's thoughts in his mind were any indication. His skin was continuously crawling with the feel of the temporal energy seething around the wharves, the surges pulsing against him in sickening time to some purpose that he had yet to discover. He was walking into a dangerous situation with only a screwdriver and would have to do something incredibly clever to most likely save the entire earth and he hadn't yet worked out quite what that clever something was though he had a bit of an idea. Harebrained scheme though it might be.

He had left the Tardis working furiously on the calculations to repair the damage to the rift, happy that at least she had plenty of readings from when they had had to rapidly repair it before when the Slitheen had tried to rip it open in its desperate bid to escape the planet. He just needed to figure out what the angels wanted with it and deal with it first before he would be able to repair the damage that was fast becoming uncontrollable.

Each and every person in his little group had their attention solely focused on him, the weight of their gaze once more making him feel all the pressure of responsibility that had been his constant companion for so many centuries. He looked into each and every one their faces in return, taking their measure and nodding softly in a promise that he would do everything he could to bring them all back out alive.

"All right then, Allonsy!"

With that final word, the sextet left the safety of the police barricade and walked three abreast towards the doors of the warehouse and into the depths of the terrifying unknown.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Fair warning, these next few chapters may be rather graphic._

* * *

The Doctor led the way into the warehouse, squinting in the dim light that was just barely filtering through the filthy windows high up on the wall. He raised the torch he was carrying and clicked the light on, while toggling the sonic in his hand, not wanting to lose even one moment of readings when they found themselves in a long narrow hallway.

Five additional torch beams cut through the gloom of the hall and quickly illuminated either end of the small space, showing four doors set at regular intervals along the wall.

Jack moved right up next to the Doctor, his eyes scanning the gloom while his ears strained to hear any movement coming at them from behind one of those closed doors. "Ianto, what is the layout of this warehouse?"

There was a moment of silence while the group got their bearings, Donna, the Doctor and Jack taking point while Gwen, Andy and Daniel walked slowly behind them so that all angles of approach were properly covered.

They had taken the Doctor's words about these creatures to heart and so were not taking any chances. They had settled into instinctive positions ready to move out in a loose formation so that their backs were always covered and eyes were always pointed outwards. Each was equipped with a spare torch for extra light should they need it, just in case the creatures started to wreak too much havoc with the electrical systems.

A slight crackle before the comms came to life. "There are three offices in the main hallway, Jack. The fourth door will lead into the warehouse space proper. Once in there, you will enter a large storage space of approximately 75,000 square feet. Towards the back of the space there are 2 stories of offices built into the back of the building with access to the sub level, but Jack there's something more I found in the old plans."

The Doctor turned sharply at those words, jaw clenching because it could never be quite so simple as just walking into a warehouse and finding the angels all lined up waiting for him. He snorted softly at that thought, as if anything to do with the angels would ever be simple. "Spit it out, Ianto. What am I facing?" The Doctor's words were low, but the menace in his voice was enough to cause goosebumps to erupt over nearly everyone's skin. The three newcomers were seeing a side to this unassuming alien that was frankly terrifying and made each of them silently thank whatever deity was still out there that he was on their side.

The silence continued for an eternity before Ianto continued. "I found evidence of old tunnels behind the walls of the sub levels, Doctor. Maybe from when Cardiff was first colonized, as there was heavy coal mining in the surrounding countryside. No ore deposits of value were ever discovered in Cardiff proper but that didn't mean that prospectors didn't try digging just to make sure."

The Doctor's eyes slid closed, his breath sighing through parted lips before he blurted out. "Of COURSE! That explains why they chose this location, the tunnels would be perfect for them to hide during the day or when people were about and they were not ready to hunt. I just wish I knew where they actually came to the city, or if the rift just happened to drop them into the perfect spot."

Gwen shook her head at the Doctor's words, her head spinning as she heard flutters in the darkness. She gasped and suddenly swung her torch from end to either end of the hallway, positive there was something in the shadows watching them.

The Doctor reached out to her, trusting Jack and Donna to guard the approach from the front when he saw Gwen starting to panic. His hands gripped her shoulders, eyes trying to focus on her wild ones in an effort to calm her down. "Gwen Cooper, listen to me! It's the Doctor. You need to breathe, panicking is not going to help any of us right now."

"I hear them Doctor. I swear, they're watching and just waiting to pick us off one by one!"

He jerked at that, and felt the heavy weight of Donna's suddenly considering eyes boring into his back. He glanced back at her, seeing in her eyes the knowledge that he had already ascertained. "It's just the fear setting in, Gwen. They know we are here yes, but they are still trying to figure out what we are going to do. You are reacting to the time distortions in the air around us, they are disrupting your equilibrium and causing panic to set in. Just breathe deeply and listen to the sound of my voice." Her wild eyes were glued to his face, her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest any moment but she found she couldn't disobey him. Almost against her will she found herself taking long calming breaths just as he had instructed, the warmth of his approval giving her the strength to get a stranglehold on the strange panic that had suddenly risen within her.

"I'm sorry Doctor that was not like me at all. I've got this, you can count on me."

His answering smile was brilliant, his hands squeezing her shoulders tightly before he straightened up again. "There you go! Now, let's go look at some offices."

Andy and Daniel leaned close to double check that she was all right, the both of them shaken to see the normally calm Gwen fighting against a very real panic attack. Each of them silently wondered if they would not be the next ones undone by these temporal disturbances that the Doctor spoke about.

When the Doctor returned to the point position, he felt more than saw Donna's frown. She was glaring daggers at him causing him to pause and throw a confused look back in her direction. _What did I do now?_

 _You know that wasn't because of the time distortions, she has been affected on a genetic level by her family being so close to the rift for so many centuries hasn't she?_

The Doctor sighed at that comment, having known that she would have felt that thought flash through his mind before he had even realized it. He just muttered softly before he threw the first office door open and three of them shined their lights into the cramped quarters before moving on to the next one.

 _What did you expect me to tell her? Especially in front of her friends? I'm sorry but you're feeling the temporal displacement because your DNA has been genetically mutated due to centuries of contact with an untempered rift of time energy? Oh yeah, that would've gone a million miles towards calming her down._ He wasn't really surprised that Donna was angry at him for not telling Gwen the truth, and he would eventually if they ever managed to get out of this situation alive, but this had not been the time to do so.

There was a soft brush of fingers against his thoughts before he felt the whispered sigh. _I'm sorry, Doctor. I wasn't thinking._

He responded in the only way he could at that moment, by sending a brush of warmth through their bond. Donna was still off balance herself and so hadn't been thinking straight, as always her natural empathy had risen to the fore and she had only wanted to help Gwen understand what all this meant especially since she had been through so much traumatic change herself so recently. But the Doctor was right, this was not the time or place.

Donna growled softly at herself as they finished searching the last two offices, mentally berating herself for not being stronger and for letting herself be so easily overwhelmed by everything that was going on around them. She hated once more feeling like a burden, and determined to shore up her defenses even more.

The final office searched, the team made their way to the last door; pausing before the old particle board while the Doctor ran his sonic along the seams of the opening making sure there was nothing directly beyond it before he threw the door open and all six of them stormed into the yawning warehouse space beyond.

* * *

Ianto sat looking at the monitors that he had managed to patch into, his every muscle tense as he listened to the comm chatter both from the team on the inside and from Cardiff PD.

There had been an increase in ghost activity directly around the wharf, everything from more soldiers to a complete gala ball dancing from the wharves out across the waters of the bay. Ianto tried to keep Jack informed of all the goings on outside the warehouse without distracting him too much from what he was facing within, he knew that the six people in the warehouse were in the most immediate danger.

However, he felt that Jack needed to know the tense situation that was beginning to develop among the men and women that had been left behind. They had already been shaken by the appearance of an alien in their midst who told them that their planet's very existence was in danger and now they were seeing the walls of their reality melting away in front of them.

He knew that they were all well trained officers, but they had never been trained to handle this sort of strain and some of them were fast approaching the breaking point.

He continually monitored the rift though it was no longer surging but was now just one long continuous pulse of power that only seemed to ebb and flow like some great tide. He had never seen anything like it and as far as he could tell, Torchwood didn't have any record of activity on this kind of prolonged scale not at least that hadn't resulted in the rift tearing itself completely open again.

He glanced back to the blue police box standing on the grating not too far behind him, wondering if the Doctor's strange ship was helping to hold the fabric of reality together by its very presence.

Ianto had managed to boost the power in the affected warehouses and sealed the circuits as best he could, though he was still working out a proper deadlock. It would help the team the further they got into the warehouses, but it was the tunnels he was worried about more now. The lighting there was feeble as far as he could tell, and on a completely different circuit that he had no ability to tap into. If they had to go in there, then they were on their own.

A flicker of movement on the monitors below the hauntingly beautiful feed from the Tardis caught his attention. He spun his chair around to better focus on the grainy feed, trying to make out shapes in the murky light of the first sub-basement right where the schematics said the tunnels joined the structure.

He smiled softly as he spotted what looked like an angel's wing at the edge of the screen. "Gotcha."

* * *

"Jack, I've got contact. There is at least one angel in the first sub-basement right below you. I've got a visual on it right now."

Jack smiled at that, feeling a surge of adrenaline as he now knew that they were not on some wild goose chase. "Excellent, Ianto. Keep an eye on it and let me know if it looks like its heading towards the stairs."

"Affirmative." Came the thready reply.

The Doctor was frowning thoughtfully as they slowly made their way through the stacks of pallets that had been right on the other side of the door that they had burst into, the windows high in the structure brightening with each passing moment as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. He doubted that the angels would try to come up to this level, at least not with the sun high.

Then why were they allowing themselves to be seen? They were devious enough to know they were being watched, why let their prey know where they were?

The group rounded the last stack of pallets and stopped when light stabbed into their eyes, each of them throwing their arms over their eyes to allow them to adapt without blinking too often.

The Doctor's vision cleared the fastest and what he saw set his hearts to pounding. He didn't even realize he was running across the floor of the warehouse until he was skidding on his knees to a halt next to the line of five corpses, laid out in perfect, gruesome display on the warehouse floor.

"No! By the vortex, no no no no!" He had dropped his torch and already checked each body for a pulse though the way their heads had been twisted grotesquely from their bodies told him that they were all dead.

The others came running up behind him, their cries of shock and horror falling on already tortured nerves like searing drops of accusation. Though he hadn't known any of these people, he felt responsible for each and every one of their deaths. Especially when he saw that one of the bodies was a human child, no more than ten or eleven years old.

He couldn't stop the screaming surge of grief when he saw that body, for a brief moment remembering the faces of his children the last time he had seen them before the war had broken out. Some had been full grown when he had ended the time war with children of their own, grandchildren that he had never known because he had gone out to fight but there had been two that would have just been about as old as this child when the Doctor had made that final fateful decision to end it all.

Would he ever stop being responsible for the deaths of children? Their blood seemed to sear through him the most, the blood of the innocent the most damning of all.

The angels didn't care who they killed, and usually the more fear that was involved the better they liked the hunt. These poor souls, probably had no idea what was hunting them and never even got to see the face of their killers. Or if they did, they most likely thought that they were hallucinating right before the life was ripped from their bodies.

It was however the first body in the line that had Andy reaching for his comm and frantically shouting. "Bob? Where are you?" His eyes were slightly wild as he saw one of the two missing officers laying in that line, body on perfect display as if he were sleeping even though his head had been nearly ripped off his body.

Already Andy was hearing the reactions of Michael's family, his parents and his girlfriend Melissa that he had been so keen to marry in just a few short months. How would he ever explain to them how Michael had died? How could he explain that there was no bad guy to bring to justice? That it was all a crazy universe and they were all just living in it, and now they knew that they truly were not alone?

He felt the surge of hope though that at least one of his men was still alive, because there was no sign of Bob's body. Bob Richardson was still unaccounted for, and that meant that Andy wasn't going to give up.

"Constable Richardson, can you hear me? What is your present location?"

There was nothing but radio silence in response to his query, though he refused to give up hope.

The Doctor was carefully scanning each body with the sonic, face set in grim lines when he discovered the exact same rashes covered each corpse in a similar pattern to the bodies in the morgue.

He had no clue who the other four bodies were, though they were all in various stages of disarray. Possibly a family of homeless people who had gone into the warehouse to take shelter from the chill of the night.

He was screaming inside, mind whited out with searing hot rage at once again having been too slow. Once again, the blood of innocents was on his hands and there had been nothing he could have done to have stopped it.

Donna's hand on his shoulder pulled him out of himself, she took several precious seconds to stop surveying the warehouse to draw the Doctor's gaze to her own. "Hey, Spaceman. You couldn't have prevented this. This was NOT your fault Doctor, so don't you dare go shouldering the blame for this as well."

He was shaking his head already at that. "This is a warning, Donna. A warning directly to me that they know I'm here and that they are ready and waiting. This is all my fault."

Gwen and Daniel glanced back at the Doctor, the hollow echo in his words causing each of them to want to weep in despair at the rage that seemed to be seething off him. "Doctor? Did you bring these creatures here?"

The Doctor reared up at Daniel's question, his angry despair turning into righteous indignation. "How could you even insinuate that I would do such a thing? I'm here to help you and try to save this planet again from almost certain destruction."

Daniel simply smiled while he kept his gaze trained on the walls of the warehouse. "Then this is not your fault. Whatever these things are, they want us off balanced. Makes us easier prey, don't you think?"

The Doctor was brought up short by that simple observation, the simple words of a human once more bringing order to the chaos that was his life. He shook his head, almost as if he could shake all the rage and pain and guilt away by that simple gesture. "That is brilliant, Daniel! They want us unsettled because it makes the hunt more exciting. But no! We're one step ahead of them. We're going to choke them!"

Donna couldn't hide the smile at his words, her eyes meeting Jack's for a split second at the renewed sense of purpose that seemed to surge through them all.

Daniel smiled and nodded in reply to the Doctor, never once stopping his constant vigil. He had been in war before, been to Kosovo and Afghanistan where everyone was suspect and men started to even fear their own comrades. He had even been one of those men at one time, but it had taken a man of stronger will than his own to drag him out of the pits of paranoia and give his life new meaning.

He had been given a second chance with Cardiff PD, and had become something of a mentor to many of the young officers who were so filled with the idealism at being a part of the fight to uphold justice and the law. He was there to support them when those fragile and precious ideals were shattered by reality's harsh truth and he had so often helped them rebuild from the pieces, much as he had been forced to on more than one occasion.

He saw something of himself in this alien, though on a scale far beyond anything he could ever comprehend, and he hoped that in his own small way he could help this fascinating, amazing and yes very dark man save them all.

Gwen Cooper nudged him softly with her shoulder, the smile evident on her lips as she murmured. "Still trying to be everyone's favorite uncle, I see?"

He just shook his head and laughed out loud, for some reason feeling that the outburst of sound was a defiant shout to the creatures that were even now hunting them. He wanted to yell and scream and shout that humanity would not pass quietly from this galaxy, that though the angels would pick at them and terrorize them they would in the end rise above.

"Just doing my part, Gwen. That man I fear is truly our only hope."

Andy's voice continued to echo softly in the warehouse as he continued to try to raise Bob on the comm, not giving up hope that the young constable was still alive.

With a final somber look at the bodies laid out on the floor of the warehouse, the group gathered its courage and moved towards the line of offices that concealed the entrance to the level below.

* * *

Ianto Jones was fascinated intermittently by the characters scrolling across the Tardis' screen and the movements of the angel on the screen beneath it.

There so far was only one angel that he could see, and he was unnerved every time he glanced down at that screen.

It was almost like watching something in stop motion. The wing had eventually turned into the upper portion of a torso, which was then followed by a head and the rest of the creature. It never moved when he was watching, but as soon as he would look away and back it was in a different position. Almost like it knew he was watching it.

How was that possible? This was just a video feed. It wasn't like there were monitors in the building alerting those within that they were being monitored, that would defeat the whole purpose of CCTV.

Something was bothering him though he couldn't quite place a finger on. The feed from the Tardis had begun to take on the ebb and flow of the energy that was now streaming in a constant rush out of the rift, he was concerned that the ghosts would now start to manifest in Torchwood itself and he worried because he truly could not afford the distraction.

Donna and the Doctor had been right when they had said that the power was coming from the hub, now that the flow was almost constant it was easy to track the source even though the focal point was so far away.

He wished that the Doctor had at least left a way to open the Tardis should they need it, though he wasn't sure what he could do without the Doctor there to guide him. The thought that he could hide inside the ship flickered briefly through his mind before he ruthlessly quashed it down.

He had stood face to face with a Dalek that had been a party to the theft of his planet and a plan to destroy all of existence across every conceivable reality, he had faced demons from the pits of hell. He was made of sterner stuff than that.

His gaze travelled back to the monitor with the angel, noting that it hadn't moved since the last time he had looked. It was frozen, half turned away from him with its hands raised nearly to its face as if it were just lowering them.

"What are you up to? And where are your friends?"

He kept his gaze trained on the angel while he listened to the comm chatter from the team, knew that they were on the move and heading towards the entrance to the basement. He carefully flicked through every camera feed, trying to scout ahead of them to see if anything was lying in wait.

"Jack, Doctor, the coast looks clear during your main descent and the first three rooms appear to be empty. But be careful the angel is in what looks like the fourth or fifth room, it's hard to pinpoint its exact location."

"Copy that, Ianto. Keep us apprised if anything changes."

Ianto was momentarily distracted by a flurry of movement on the other monitors as it seemed some of the Cardiff PD were panicking because a veritable flood of ghosts had manifested around them. He gaped as what looked like a full scale battle with soldiers in armor that he didn't recognize surged all around them, weapons flashing in deadly beauty before sliding harmlessly through officers into their opponents on the other side.

He watched and heard officers shrieking in anticipation of the agony and death that should have come from those thrusts, before they looked down in disbelief that they had not been disemboweled.

It was madness and complete chaos over there, and the police force was flying apart at the seams as the officers were completely overcome by abject terror. Ianto tapped directly into their feed, trying to be the voice of reason in the raging storm of insanity around them but could only weep as he heard the screams of men and women positive that they were seeing the end of days.

He was completely oblivious to the movement on the screen behind him, the face of the angel had turned towards the camera and in the blink of an eye filled the screen from edge to edge almost as if it was peering through the lens and into the heart of Torchwood itself.

* * *

The Doctor led the way into the hallway in the back of the building, shining his torch down to either end while the rest of the group came up behind him. They paused to get their bearings, torches shining bright enough to banish any shadow even though the overhead lights were burning brightly. They didn't want to risk being plunged into darkness without any warning, so they kept them out and lit for the time being.

There was a flight of stairs leading up at one end, and a flight leading down at the other and both were filled with light.

"Which way, Doctor? Do you want to search the upper levels first?" Jack asked, feeling the itch between his shoulder blades now that he knew they were getting close. The bodies had set them all on edge and made them more cautious, but he knew that they had to pick up the pace as they were burning daylight and the Doctor had been adamant that he wanted as much light as possible. If they searched every room in each warehouse it would take days and they would be plagued by exhaustion to boot.

The Doctor cocked his head like he was listening to something, the quiet whirring of his sonic the only sound until Donna pointed towards the flight leading down. "The energy is focused beneath us, Doctor. That is where I think we should go."

The Doctor looked to her, his eyes drinking her in for a brief moment while inside his hearts were stuttering at the thought of what they were facing. She stood with her head held high though it was splitting with a maddening migraine at the constant shriek of energy across already tortured senses, she battled through it all and stood resolute beside him immersing herself in the sensations to better help guide them all. He was once more in awe of her, this amazing human woman who had now become so much more. She had held the knowledge of universes within her, and rather than diminish her when he had been forced to remove it, it had only served to spur her on to greater things all on her own. She was not a pale reflection of him as she had sometimes feared, but a vibrant, beautiful and incredible being in her own right. She was going through a trial by fire right now, and shining in that amazing way that only she ever could.

"All right everybody, remember the rules! Don't blink and stay together no matter what happens!"

There was a squeal of static over all their comms, before a flat emotionless voice echoed over the channel. "Are you there, Sir? This is Bob, Sir. Are you there?"

They all jumped at the sound of the young officer's voice, but it was Andy who nearly dropped his walkie in his rush to reply. "We're here, Bob! Where are you?"

Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. The Doctor leaned closer to Andy while he was talking to Bob, his mind racing while he thought over everything he knew about the angels and how they never ever let anyone get away completely unscathed. He looked to Gwen who was grinning like a loon and even Jack and Daniel were smiling happily at the thought that someone at least had managed to get out alive.

"Where are you in the warehouse? Your orders were to only scout the perimeter, why did you go into the warehouse?"

"I didn't have a choice, Sir. I had to do it."

The Doctor could take no more. "Bob. Constable Richardson is it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You say you are in the warehouse now, where exactly are you?"

There was brief radio silence at that question, Andy glared at the Doctor as soon as he had taken over the comm but he subsided when it seemed that the Doctor was trying to zero in on Bob's location so that hopefully they could get to him in time to help.

"I'm down below you, Sir."

"But the angels are down there, Bob. How did you get down there while your partner ended up dead on the floor up here?" He knew he was being blunt in describing his partner's death, but his stomach was already sinking because he was afraid he knew the answer.

"I didn't get down here, Sir. The Angels are down here."

"Yes, that's what I said. How are you down there as well?"

"I'm not, Sir. The angel is Sir."

"Are you saying that you are…"

"The angel, Sir. The one your man is monitoring."

Donna's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth at the implication of those words, Jack reached out to her and hugged her close his own jaw clenched tightly shut to stop his own scream.

Andy and Daniel both were shaking their heads, positive they had misheard Bob or that he was delirious from some injury he had received. "What does he mean, he's the angel? He's delusional or…"

The Doctor rounded on Andy, all traces of worry, regret or sorrow stripped away and the absolute blazing power of a Time Lord in all of his rage stared back through the Doctor's eyes. Andy spluttered, feeling his mind blasted clean beneath the power of that gaze while once more he saw the turning of the universe within their depths.

Daniel merely grunted at the intensity of that gaze, though he wasn't the focus of it he couldn't help but feel humbled and a little terrified by the seething knowledge that burned in those suddenly cold and ancient eyes. "Because that's what angels do, Andy. They are merciless, ruthless and thrive on pain and suffering. THAT is why I have to stop them."

The Doctor palmed the talk button on his walkie once more. "If you're the angel how can you be talking to me?"

"The angels have no voice, Sir. But then you already know that don't you? You and your kind have encountered us before. It needed a voice and stripped my mind from my body and reanimated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you."

The five humans staggered at that, each horrified beyond words at what they had just heard. The Doctor however only grimly nodded as that long buried ability that had not been seen in ten thousand years was suddenly manifested once more in the angels on earth. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"Why earth though? And why now? It doesn't make sense that you've taken as long as you have to build up this much energy."

"We fell through a crack between universes Doctor and we were weak and starving. There is so much power here though and so much food. We could afford to take our time to rebuild ourselves before bringing the others through."

Devious though the angels were, they were not used to communicating verbally with any species. They were beings of telepathic communication only, so if one angel experienced something they all did. Which explains how even angels from another universe had knowledge of their encounters with him and others of his kind, but their knowledge was incomplete which would explain the uncharacteristic sloppiness when they had sensed his presence approaching.

"So this is a rescue operation then?"

"Exactly, Sir. And when the time comes, the rift will be able to feed us forever."

"So then not only is the planet at stake, but the entire universe as well then." He replied grimly. "Thank you, Bob. That's all I needed to know."

And with that he closed the comm before nodding to each of them to do the same.

Andy and Daniel were both stunned by what they had just heard, their minds were very quickly shutting down any emotion right now lest they become completely incapacitated but both couldn't hide their horror. Daniel was the first to find his voice. "That… that THING stole Bob's mind? Just so it could have a voice? Where's his body? How are we going to fight this Doctor?"

The Doctor focused on both Andy and Daniel as he could tell they were the ones having the hardest time adjusting to their world suddenly gone mad. Gwen was an old hat at dealing with extraterrestrials and though her eyes were red rimmed from the tears she was fighting down, she was standing at alert making sure to guard their backs while the Doctor dealt with the blows as they came.

"Daniel, I warned you about these creatures. I hadn't expected to be able to talk to them as they hadn't done that in thousands of years, so this is a boon to us. Think of it as Bob reaching out to try to help us all survive. His final sacrifice to save the earth!"

He could tell his words had a calming effect on Andy and Daniel, their thoughts shifting away from the horror that was struggling to consume them and on to the hope that they could maybe help Bob find peace by destroying his killers. They both nodded to the Doctor, bodies filled with renewed energy as they lifted their torches towards the flight of stairs leading down.

"All right then, we know that they're down there and that they know that we are coming so be prepared for anything and if I tell you to run, don't stop to think just RUN!"

Donna was quivering with the desire to blink against the seething black maelstrom of energy that was lapping at the bottom of the stairs, the lines of force that she hadn't been able to detect in the warehouse were pouring from all sides of the walls around her now, focusing down below.

"Doctor, can you feel it?"

Her jaw set in grim determination now that they were getting close to the focal point. She still didn't know what he was going to do, but she could feel edges of his plan flickering through his mind.

"Yeah, we're getting close."

With those grim words, they stepped off the final step and paused to get their bearings. The lights were flickering in the first room, it was a cavernous room that stretched nearly the entire length of the warehouse above and just as Ianto had noted it was covered in gritty gray dust. The wall to the left was broken by a series of arches at regular intervals, and there was a fitful golden light flickering through some of them.

The Doctor swung his sonic towards the arches, thumb twirling the dial to adjust the settings before focusing the beam once more. The focal point was definitely down here, but there was something else. It was almost as if he could taste the intrusion of that other universe, just there at the edge of his senses through the throbbing pulse of power. Whatever the angels were doing, it was nearly complete.

The Doctor kneeled to the ground, sliding his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose so he could better see in the dim light. He pinched the dust between his fingers, quickly wiping his hands against his coat when he felt the same oily texture to the dust that he had felt in the hub.

One glance at Donna, Jack and Gwen was all he needed to tell them that indeed the room was filled with the dust from the remains of weevils. Dozens, hundreds maybe there was no way to tell but it was obvious they were walking through a charnel house.

The Doctor rose back to his feet, slipping his glasses back in his pocket before raising the sonic and his torch once again. "This area or one of the other ones like it is the focal point of activity, unfortunately that is where the angels will be as well." He sighed softly before leading the way deeper into the dim room. "I'm so sorry that you were all dragged into this, but you all are brilliant! I couldn't do this without each and every one of your help."

His words bolstered their spirits as they continued through the large room, torches jumping at every sound to see if there was something in the shadows. They all heard the sound of childlike giggling from time to time, echoing from the shadows before fading away, though to Donna's eyes it felt more like the giggling was coming from the lines of black energy she saw swirling in an undulating mass through the entire area.

There were flickers of movement in the archways, dim flashes that vanished when one of them would shine their light towards the source. The angels were on the scent now and were hunting them just as surely as they themselves were being hunted, but why weren't they attacking yet?

The angel's words at least made the Doctor think that the numbers were still few, but that they were powerful now and ready to bring an army through the rift that they were creating. He continuously scanned the rift, trying to figure out just where they were trying to connect to and see if he could figure out the exact spatial and temporal variance. If he could feed that to the Tardis, then he might actually get lucky after all.

Gaze searching, always moving and never blinking with both eyes he knew that his luck never ran that way and that already too many had died for his second chance. His gaze flicked to Donna and for once, he found he couldn't be sorry for something over which he had no control not when he had finally be able to find that for which he had been searching for so long.

There was a rush of sound in the dim recesses of the large room and just as they all swung towards it, Donna gasped and threw herself back against the Doctor with a scream lodged in her throat because a stone hand had suddenly reached out of nothing towards her, stopping mere inches from her face.

The Doctor spun around, grabbing her by the arm and nearly throwing her back against Jack when he turned to face the angel that had rushed out of the shadows in the split second that they had looked away.

"Everybody MOVE! Run!" The lights overhead began to flicker, the angel moving in the flashes between before another angel appeared out of the darkness behind it.

The team turned and ran, though the Doctor kept his gaze trained behind him to try to limit the movements of the angels through the flickering of the lights.

Three other angels had joined the first two, their arms outstretched and their faces calm and placid though the first one that had attacked still had its fangs bared in a rictus snarl.

The Doctor ducked through the archway, his torch shining back through the opening just as the comm flared to life once more.

"You can't run from us, Doctor. We're done restoring and are nearly ready to bring the rest through the rift, you can hear them on the other side waiting for the feast that they know is here."

Gwen, Andy and Daniel looked further into this new space, gasping softly at the line of golden energy that pulsed and throbbed through the archway leading into the next space. It undulated through the air like a sinuous golden snake, fading in and out of sight at irregular intervals but the laughter was definitely getting louder.

To Donna's eyes the ribbon was like looking straight into the heart of time itself, she could see glimmers of different realities through the haze of temporal energy, flashes out of time before they would close off once again. She bit her lip, trying to still the pain in her skull that was throbbing in time to the surging energy around her. This is what all that energy was focused on, the gateway was nearly built and the rift was nearing its breaking point.

"Angel Bob, Why bring them here? Why not just feed on the rift energy on the other side?"

"Because the energy only bleeds on this side, Doctor and besides there's no food left in that world for us. Here, there is plenty and we will once more be free to hunt across the universe."

Donna was shivering as she listened to the angel's words, her mind inexplicably filled with visions of dead planets spinning endlessly through space, of whole worlds stripped of any and all life while the angels rampaged unchecked through the cosmos. It was enough to terrify all of them, and suddenly Donna knew without a doubt that no sacrifice was too great to stop that grim reality from happening.

"I will stop you, Angel Bob." He stood facing the angels through the archway, body taut with a resolute purpose that was truly terrible to behold. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm and the Bringer of Darkness." With each word, the power within the Doctor seemed to swell, until it felt like a blazing sun was suddenly in their midst. Donna couldn't help the whoop of sheer delight when she saw the veil of sorrow melt away from him now that he knew just what truly was at stake, he was the Doctor and they would not defeat him. Jack's face was split with a huge grin, his hand curled into a fist that he pumped in fierce acknowledgement of the Doctor's words. Gwen, Andy and Daniel merely stood in mute awe, suddenly realizing that the man before them was the earth's great protector and that they were all privileged to have been able to stand at his side during this terrible time. "I have been responsible for this planet and this universe for nearly a thousand years, and you will not WIN."

"We already are, Doctor. You just don't know it yet."

And with that, the lights went out.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: This chapter was actually very hard for me to write. I found I had to rewrite it a few times before I felt comfortable with the flow. These next two chapters are actually a continuous theme, but the chapter was just getting so unwieldy and big I broke it up at what seemed to be a natural break in the action._

 _Please note that there is a rather gruesome character death as well, just wanted to give fair warning. Thank you again to all who have followed and commented, it definitely makes this story that much more fun to tell._

* * *

Ianto Jones was glued to the two monitors that showed the wharves where Cardiff PD was under siege, his gaze rapidly alternating between the mayhem on the docks and trying to follow the progress of the group in the warehouses while they moved from room to room.

He grumbled when they would move out of range of one camera and the next one in line would not respond with anything more than a dull flicker before he was forced to scan through all the other cameras to try to catch a glimpse of them once more.

He looked behind him at the monitor with the angel, noticing that it had moved halfway across the room and was facing the camera with its arms opened wide by its side. He cocked his head, feeling a prickling down his spine almost like the angel was looking right through the screen at him.

When he glanced back to the docks, he noticed that the ghostly battle had faded as if it had never been and for a moment it looked like Cardiff PD was able to gather its wits before the next onslaught whatever form that may take.

There were wounded though, men and women who had thought that they were going mad had fired their weapons wildly into the throng of ghosts only to have their shots fell their own colleagues.

He couldn't tell if anyone was dead, but the casualties were definitely a sign of what was to come and if his readings on the energy from the rift were any indication it was all going to come to a head very soon indeed.

He paused when he saw movement flash across the screen where he was cycling through the camera feeds, leaning forward with his breath held before he let it out in a sigh of relief when he saw Jack and company stumble through what looked to be an opening in the wall which the camera was mounted on.

The channel had gone silent for some reason, though he did hear the occasional flashes of conversation from one or another of the team members. His fingers continuously flowed over the keyboard, trying to stay ahead of the strange series of power failures that were cascading through the systems in the warehouse. He was determined to make sure that they had all the power they needed because the Doctor's words about these creatures and their movements in the dark still echoed dully through his mind.

Ianto paused when he heard the Doctor's voice ring out loud and clear in his ear, the power and fury in his words causing a shiver to race through his body just before his blood stopped cold at the emotionless voice that answered back.

The feed on the screen was plunged into darkness, Ianto jumping forward with a scream while his hands raced over the keyboard. "NO! Doctor, JACK! I've got you, hold on!"

He was screaming curses at the screen, fingers pounding over keys to try to hotwire the system back into some semblance of working order. He felt his heart slamming against his ribs when he heard shouts and gunfire coming in staccato bursts from his earpiece, the Doctor shouting for everyone to run, just keep running. There were stabbing beams of white light ricocheting off the walls and refracting off the camera lens, pinpoints of brilliance from weapons discharge before darkness would descend once more.

"Come on you bastards! Is this the best you can do?" He yelled, jumping when something seemed to get into the system ahead of him, the rewiring almost flying out of his hands before it took on a life of its own.

He blinked at the monitors around him, seeing ghostly after-images of the code from the Tardis scrawling through the monitors as the ship delved deeper into Torchwood's system in order to help Ianto stabilize the systems that were disintegrating faster than he could handle.

He continued to target the systems failure, but more and more the ship was there ahead of him, rewiring failing circuits and closing feedback loops before speeding onto the next weak spot.

He could only look at the screen completely dumbfounded, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the realization that he was most definitely not dealing with a simple piece of machinery here. Looking behind him at the blue box that stood in the center of the hub, he could almost feel the strange alien intelligence throbbing within those strange blue walls. This was by far the most surreal experience with any alien or alien tech he had ever had, all his preconceived notions were being systematically shattered by this Doctor for which Jack had spent centuries waiting.

Ianto stood rooted to the display just before he saw the lights flare back into life and the group lit in lurid detail halfway across a large space. He jumped with a whoop of delight when he realized power was restored in the basement, he was even more ecstatic to see all six members still alive and well. They hadn't been too slow, not this time at least.

The team stood resolutely facing back the way they had come and didn't move a single muscle before the Doctor stepped to the fore. He looked to be talking to someone just out of range of the camera, but for some reason the comms had fallen silent once more.

Ianto felt a faint brush of air against the back of his neck and turned just in time to see a ghostly image of the angel's hand reaching towards him, the hand moving so fast he never even felt it connect with his shoulder.

He screamed when he felt his body explode in agony, his shoulder felt like it had been pulverized just by that touch, impossible though it may be. He threw himself back from the control center, eyes bulging at the image that was staring back at him.

The angel that he had been monitoring on the other screen was suddenly standing in the control room inside the hub, its arms raised and fangs bared in preparation for that final lunge. The creature though was grainy just like the feed from the camera had been, its image flickering in and out of focus.

The scream lodged in his throat when his injured shoulder connected with the steel column behind him, his frightened gaze desperately trying to keep the creature in focus without looking into its eyes. The Doctor had said that its gaze was dangerous, deadly most likely but how did you NOT look at a creature that was poised to kill you without meeting its eyes?

He was panting against the pain that was radiating from his shoulder, wondering why its touch hadn't instantly killed him. He had thought truly that he was dead when he had realized what was standing behind him. With a frustrated growl, he realized he most likely was going to be dead in a few moments anyways.

He couldn't let the angels have the hub, the technology here with the rift manipulator would give them enough power to rip the earth to shreds in seconds should they so desire. Never mind the fact that the Doctor's ship was here as well, and the Doctor had already spoken about how he would make sure the ship destroyed itself before he would ever allow it to fall into their hands.

He was dimly aware of the crawl from the Tardis fading away from the other monitors, the feelers of consciousness melting back into the primary screen before that monitor too started to fade to black. It looked like whatever safeties the Doctor had programmed into his ship, even the presence of a semi-virtual angel were causing it to prepare for its final defense.

Ianto felt his thoughts beginning to scatter at the throbbing pain that was radiating out from his shoulder in dull waves, his body felt like it had been plunged into an icy sea before blinding waves of heat seared through every nerve. Whatever this thing was, its touch may not kill right away but it was definitely having an effect on him and he had a sinking feeling what the end result would be.

He couldn't stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks, the feeling of helplessness was almost more than he could handle at the searing burn he felt in his eyes. His time was running out because he was going to need to blink soon, and then it would all be too late.

"I'm not going out without a fight, you psychotic bastard. If I have to, I'll take you with me!"

He fumbled his weapon from its holster, sweat erupting from every pore at the movement because he found it was nearly impossible to not blink when one was in such agony. His hand was shaking as he held the weapon up, remembering well the Doctor's words that bullets didn't work on these creatures. However, this wasn't the creature, was it? It was a strange projection of the creature. Albeit one with some form of power and physical touch.

He was growling through the stabs of pain, taking careful aim at the monitor the creature had been displayed on before firing several shots right through the screen. The angel flickered just for a moment before it regained its shape and seemed to grow in strength.

Ianto licked bone dry lips, breath hitching when he reached up to key open the channel on his headset.

"Doctor, Jack, there is an angel in the hub, I repeat the angel is in the hub!"

* * *

The Doctor was instantly in motion when the basement was plunged into semi-darknes sonic held before him to try to use as a guide towards the rift that was surging in and out of existence just out of sight. Shafts of white light radiated out from the group in a crazy dancing display of flickering luminescence that would flash on an angel, freezing it mid-lunge before the light would flicker and the creature would be gone in the next blink.

The angels were having an effect on their torches though not as much of an effect as they had with hardwired electrical systems, but everyone knew that even that temporary safety would soon be taken from them.

Torchwood and the Cardiff police officers all had their weapons out and were firing back into the darkness, using the muzzle flashes to try to further illuminate the creatures and gain some precious time. The basement was huge, it probably ran under most of the warehouses in this area, but eventually they would run out of places to flee.

"Run! Everyone, keep running towards that energy rift! It's our only chance!"

The group turned nearly as one and fled deeper into the basement, Jack and Andy running backwards to the best of their ability to keep firing in a steady stream back towards the angels.

There were eight angels now, and they were moving so frighteningly fast that it was nearly impossible to track their fluid movements between the flashes of light. They were surging towards the archways, looking nothing more like a stop motion film before they were then through them and advancing towards the group in total, deadly silence.

Gwen was screaming while she was shooting at the angels, her eyes frantically searching the other shadows even while she blindly shot back to keep the angels locked in frozen flashes of time.

Donna was panting through clenched teeth, her eyes wild and mind raging because she could feel the gateway that the angels were building was near its completion. She no longer just saw flashes of other realities through the tear in the fabric of time, but one reality in particular where misshapen figures stood in a never ending sea waiting to come through to their promised land. The childlike laughter was so loud now it was nearly deafening, the fluttering of wings audible even when the angels in the room were quantum locked.

She was terrified, not for them because she now truly felt that they all would most likely have to die in order to stop these creatures. No, she was terrified that what they did here today would not be enough to stop these monsters and that they would tear across the face of the earth with no one the wiser, and no one strong enough to oppose them.

The Doctor was pressed firmly against her back, his sonic still flaring back towards the angels while he continued his readings of the rift. The blue glow of the sonic was enough to cast a dim light and help slow the angels, but it was not enough to stop them completely. He felt more than heard Donna's thoughts, knew that she was able to see into the other universe where a tidal wave of death was waiting to crash into this universe and he felt her calm acceptance that most likely none of them would make it out of this alive. He wasn't giving up yet, not by a long shot though the odds were definitely not in his favor.

With a grim sense of purpose, he let his mind reach out to hers opening himself to her though they stood in the midst of what could still become a bloodbath and let her feel his resolute sense of purpose that had driven him through terrors that would have broken most other beings. He let her feel the very real fear that was throbbing like a living thing within him, but also the hope within him that never truly died.

In the end, if they did have to give their lives to save untold trillions then it would be a sacrifice well worth making. They would not go quietly into the night, and they would make sure that their sacrifice would not be in vain.

Donna pressed tighter against his back in response to the rare glimpse he had given her of the blinding power that had forged him into the storm that he had become and that had been a beacon of hope across the universe for millennia. Though she felt a renewed sense of hope, the vision before her still caused tears to burn uncontrollably down her cheeks. The angels were so close, they could almost reach through the rift before them and they were starving.

Just as suddenly as the basement had been plunged into darkness, the lights flared back into life with a blinding flash of power which threw bright light over the huge space before them and stopped the angels in their tracks.

The smile on the Doctor's face was brilliant as the group all breathed a collective sigh of relief at the unexpected respite. Those with guns took this moment to reload spent clips and prepare more for the next rush, while the Doctor stepped forward to confront the angel that was in the lead.

Before he could speak though there was a squeal of static in all of their ears and Ianto's strained voice burst over the comm. "The angel is in the hub!"

The Doctor jerked at those words, dread stabbing through his hearts when he remembered that Ianto said he had brought the Tardis down into the hub for safe keeping. Jack however was already responding back. "What do you mean Ianto, are you all right? Has the hub been breached? How many?"

He could hear the strain in Ianto's voice when he responded, the words stuttering like his teeth were chattering. "It's only the angel I was monitoring, Sir. I think my shoulder's shattered, Sir, though it barely brushed me." His normally calm and matter of fact voice broke as he whispered. "It came through the screen. Almost like it climbed right out into the hub and is even now waiting for me to finally blink so it can finish the job."

The Doctor's head rose at those words, his mind racing back to the strange saying that Jack had told them all back in the car. He found himself murmuring. "That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel."

The lights in the basement started to flicker in response to the Doctor's words, causing Gwen to raise her torch and gun once more in preparation to defend their retreat. Jack turned to the Doctor, a look of horror dawning on his face.

The Doctor palmed his walkie. "Ianto, I need you to focus. Is the angel physically in the room with you?"

There was a brief moment of pained breathing during which Jack quivered in anticipation of a response, his mind coming to the same impossible conclusion that the Doctor had already reached.

Donna was looking to the both of them, her hands held to her mouth when she felt the flash of understanding in the Doctor's mind. She quickly looked around the basement, spotting all the cameras lining the wall.

The Doctor caught her gaze with a grim nod, the flickering of the lights starting to grow more ominous with each passing second.

"No, Doctor. It looks almost like a television projection though it did manage to touch me. I think it's shattered my shoulder, but that was all it did. I don't understand why it didn't kill me."

The angels were moving slowly now that the light was flickering once more, their movements were more cautious though as if they were suddenly nervous of what the Doctor would do next. Andy and Daniel also took aim, hands steady in preparation to fire.

"It's the CCTV! Gods, I can't believe none of us saw that!" His eyes were manic when he let his gaze search across the basement, one hand rising to pull frantically at his hair while his mind raced through to the inevitable conclusion. "No wonder, there have never been any images captured of the angels. They would've wanted that! Like a sort of stasis pod, and now we gave them exactly what they wanted!" With that shout, the Doctor raised his sonic and with a flick of his thumb dialed it to maximum before sending a powerful surge towards the camera nearest to him. It exploded with a shriek before the power surge raced through the system, causing each camera to explode in a fiery cascade of sparks before it raced on to the next.

The angels stopped dead when the explosions began to race through the rooms, and the Doctor couldn't help the grin when he heard the voice of the angel in his ear. "That still won't work, Doctor. We're already in the system."

The Doctor just shook his head at that. "You don't understand, I'm very resourceful. I just destroyed every camera in this complex that has ever caught your image, and used that surge to make sure all recordings of you were also erased. You will not get out that easily."

Ianto's voice suddenly filled the silence. "It's still here, Jack, though it flickered for a moment when the cameras were destroyed. All the monitors are dead, but somehow it's still here."

The Doctor's mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to break the connection. It was obviously feeding on the energy that was still present in the hub, using that to maintain its form even though the images that were feeding it had been destroyed but he had no way of knowing if its physical powers had been diminished at all.

Jack looked to the Doctor before he touched his earpiece, keying open the channel and giving the one order that he had never wanted to give. The one order that would mean they truly were on their own down here. "Lock Torchwood down Ianto, activate emergency protocol one."

The Doctor turned to Jack, lips parted to ask Jack just what that was but was stopped by Jack's upraised finger. It was a gamble, probably the biggest one that they would make but it was the last chance they had. Letting the angels get their hands on Torchwood could be nearly as disastrous as letting them get their hands on the Tardis, they would have complete control of the rift and could use it to rip open all realities. Jack had taken an oath, back when Torchwood had actually meant something, it was an oath to protect the earth from hostile alien incursion at all cost.

There was a scream of static from all of their comms, before the channel suddenly went silent. "Ianto? Ianto! What happened, did it work?" The Doctor was frantic, positive that he had just heard the death of one of Jack's people.

They all stood rooted in spot, eyes glued to the angels to make sure that they did not advance any further though Donna was the only one who kept her gaze completely focused on the surging hole in reality that she alone was able to see.

The army was on the move, pressing closer in its haste to cross over into this realm and begin their reign of terror. _So close. There's so many! Doctor, I'm so afraid._

The Doctor leaned his head back for a brief moment, letting his body melt into full contact with her own in a stolen moment of comfort. He knew she felt his own terror, though he refused to let it rule him. She felt his regret that once again he had thrust her into a dangerous situation and that quite possibly this time there would be no way out. He let her feel his regret that they had not had more time together, and that he had been too pigheaded to realize what she had meant to him before it had been too late. The man who regrets finally realizing that all those regrets carried a heavy price, and today would most likely be the day that the bill would be called due.

Donna's breath caught in her throat when she felt the calm acceptance within him, the final soothing embrace of his mind as it wrapped around her own. The unspoken promise that when the end came, they would face it together and he would leap into the void with her clasped tightly to him. She would not go into the dark alone, he would be there right beside her all the way until the end.

The tears continued to fall in an uncontrollable flow down her cheeks when they both felt the barriers between worlds finally begin to flex and tear under the strain, Donna's hand reaching blindly back to grab hold of the Doctor's in what she was certain would be her final goodbye, her breath rushing out in a hitching sob when she felt his fingers curl tightly about hers in response. In this, they would never be alone again.

* * *

Ianto stood rooted to the spot when he heard Jack's command over the earpiece, positive that he had misheard but there were no further instructions and the comm had once more fallen silent.

He was pressed tight against the gleaming steel column in the center of the hub, the angel growing in strength and stature even though the feeds from which it had first been formed had all been destroyed. He held his gun before him in a grip that was fast failing and he knew that if he didn't act soon, he wouldn't have enough presence of mind left to do what needed to be done.

Fingers groping blindly along the joints in the wall behind him, he slowly began to work his way across the platform and towards the stairs leading down. There would be a few moments when the angel was out of his line of sight and he wouldn't have a lot of time to enter the command codes to lock Torchwood down, he just hoped that the time that he did have would be enough. His teeth were chattering as he was hovering on the edge of shock, his mind slowly starting to drift back to the days when the hub had been filled with the voices and laughter of the rest of the team.

His eyes were watering with the strain of keeping his gaze locked on the angel, he made sure to keep his gaze riveted to the center of the creature's torso so as not to give it any foothold in his mind. He wondered if this was how Tosh and Owen had felt when they knew that death was coming for them, when they felt every precious second of life dripping away from them and were powerless to stop its flow.

He found though that he had no regrets, that he felt blessed that he had been able to lead the life that he had led with Torchwood and proud that he had also been able to love a man such as Jack Harkness. In the end, he knew that he had made a difference in the world and after the loss of his beloved Lisa, it had been enough to keep him from following her into the abyss. He was now all that stood between the angel and its desired goal and he would fight tooth and nail to keep that precious prize from its grasp.

There was a screaming rush of sound from behind him before a sudden bright white light flared into being, the angel froze in mid-stride when that light fell across it. Ianto risked looking away from the angel for a split second and saw that the light atop the Tardis was pulsing with a fierce rhythm, a strong wind rising within the hub itself as the box began to shimmer in place.

The light was too much for Ianto to bear, with a scream of anguish he squeezed his eyes shut and threw himself down the final few stairs to the opening that housed the rift manipulator. He nearly blacked out when he landed hard on his injured arm, the spurt of blood in his mouth telling him he had bitten nearly clean through his lip on impact. He lay gasping for a moment, trying to clear the stars from his vision before he spun about as best he could whilst laying on the ground, terrified the angel was right behind him. His frantic gaze scanned the area around him, but for a blessed moment it was completely empty. The howling wind from the Tardis was intensifying while the light was beginning to strobe in a painful cadence that was almost too painful to watch.

Hoping against hope that the angel had been distracted by the Tardis for just a moment, Ianto quickly flipped open the panel and punched in the command codes that would initiate the shutdown.

His whole body was quivering in anticipation of the killing blow, but he had a duty to perform and he would not let his fear keep him from completing that task.

The last prompt flashed across the screen and with a triumphant yell he hit the execute button, the giddy scream of relief when he heard the sirens suddenly blare through the cavernous space was nearly enough to drive him to his knees.

Ianto leaned against the rift manipulator for a few precious seconds, chest heaving with each tortured gasp that shifted the shattered bones in his shoulder. He blinked his eyes, trying to drag his thoughts back into some coherent order. The coruscating waves of hot and cold that were searing through his body were growing in strength and intensity, the rhythm nearly matching that of the strobing light coming from the space above him.

He staggered back up the steps, terrified that if he didn't keep the angel in his sights he would never know if the plan had worked and he would lay there in the darkness waiting for death to descend upon him.

His gaze was riveted on the tableau before him, the lurid flashes from the Tardis almost seemed to burn through the grainy essence of the angel. The creature had turned towards the blue box, most likely as soon as its light had started flashing and had advanced until its ghostly fingers were a mere hairsbreadth away from the worn wooden surface. Though Ianto couldn't see its face, he could almost feel the satisfaction that was pouring off the creature when it had recognized something that others of its kind had almost had in their possession.

A craft of unlimited power capable of destroying universes and ripping apart time itself, it had dismissed Ianto as the lesser threat and immediately turned towards the prize. A prize that would have fed them for eternity, whilst it carried them across the universe and into every reality.

The lights were beginning to wink out around the hub, systems shutting down and deadlocking in rapid succession with a series of bangs that chased themselves from level to level.

The angel had finally turned towards Ianto once more, its face twisted in what could only be called a snarl of rage as it realized just what was happening. He slid down against the railing, blinking against the agony that was rapidly rising beyond his control and suddenly found himself staring into the face of the angel just before it seemed to fly apart into nothingness.

The smile that turned his lips was cold. "See you in hell."

He took a deep shaking breath, head falling back to rest against the railing for a second while he gathered his wits about him. He pulled himself back up to shaky feet, his gaze searching the hub in the rapidly gathering gloom until he was positive that finally the deadlock had worked and the angel had been dispersed. He fumbled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Jack's number just as the Tardis disappeared and the hub was plunged into total darkness.

* * *

Something was happening, the Doctor was certain of it. The angels had been still for far too long even though they had had the chance to advance through the flickering of the light. The tension in the group was quickly growing, the screaming fear that was barely held in check would soon be too much for them to control and the panic would become a living thing with a life and will all its own.

"Jack?"

Jack was already shaking his head when there was the distinctive sound of a phone ringing in his pocket. Fumbling his gun in his haste, he took the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Ianto, did it work?"

The Doctor couldn't help the triumphant grin when he very clearly heard. "Yes, Sir. The angel has vanished, but Torchwood is down. I'm sorry I will no longer be able to assist you and the deadlock will not release until the temporal energy stabilizes as you already know. I'm sorry, Sir. You're on your own."

There was a rush of sound at those words, the angels had in the blink of an eye spread out into a loose semicircle that had the team in its cross hairs. Several of them had their arms upraised once more while others had their fangs bared in preparation for the final lunge.

The Doctor spun back towards them, sonic raised like a weapon while he waited for their next move. The torches were still flickering uncertainly, strobing an odd counterpoint to the flickering of the overhead lights

"You should not have done that, Doctor. It would have made things easier for us, but no matter. We'll still settle for ripping your bodies and minds apart before the gateway finally opens."

The cold, dead words were enough to cause each human in the group to shudder with renewed terror, their hands clenching tightly on torches and weapons alike while they prepared to meet death with a defiant scream. They would not fall victim to the gibbering terror that was crawling through them, it would not rule their actions though it scrambled madly for purchase. Each of them took a deep steadying breath, unable to close their eyes in a final prayer they merely whispered their goodbyes to the world around them, each in their own way.

With the loss of Ianto's help in maintaining the systems, the group was once more plunged into semi-darkness. "Run!"

Guns started erupting in rapid fire succession as the team surged towards the archways on the other side of the large open space, the torchlight faltering so that the angels were once more able to move in terrifyingly fast bursts that were nearly at the point of overtaking them before they stumbled into the next area and the light from the energy rift froze the angels once more in their tracks.

The space before them was by far the largest that they had come across, probably spreading through several warehouses above and nearly a half a million square feet, the space was lit in fitful starts by the pulsing of the energy rift before them. The golden ribbon of energy was undulating towards the far end of the space, fading in and out with each pulse of temporal power that was ripped from the rift and casting its glow over the group and the angels in pursuit.

The group paused with their backs against the arches, the Doctor and Jack facing back to the angels to make sure that they couldn't advance without warning while the rest of the group caught their breath and warily scanned the area in front of them.

Donna and Gwen were leaning close against each other, the both of them drawing strength from the other in order to better prepare themselves for the final confrontation that was before them. Gwen found herself wondering what Donna could see in the room before them, if she had some vision of the death that was awaiting them all and was merely doing them all a kindness by not saying anything.

She had never imagined that she would be facing death in this way. Yeah, working for Torchwood had prepared her for the unexpected but never anything like this. She felt like the angels were reaching into her mind and ripping her greatest fears out of her by their very essence, flashing them before her eyes and taunting her with her complete helplessness. Taunting her with the fact that Rhys and everyone she knew and loved would never know what hit them, all because she had been afraid to tell him about what she would be facing.

Gwen had kept so many secrets from him and it had only been recently that she had finally been able to come clean with him about the true nature of her job with Torchwood. She worried that she was being selfish because she was happy he was not there with her, that she would not have to deal with the worry of whether or not she would have to witness the death of her husband before her own soul was shredded from her body. She was completely unaware of the angry tears that streamed down her cheeks, the rage she felt at being cheated of the long life that she had promised to share with Rhys.

She could scarcely imagine how the Doctor and Donna felt, though they had made no mention of being in a relationship, she could tell that they were a unified front against all odds. That together they were standing strong against the onslaught and that most likely they would die here together today.

Donna shuddered against her, the touch of Gwen's back against hers unwillingly amplifying her anguish until Donna felt like she was drowning in a sea of rage and despair. Gwen's own feelings were merely a mirror of Donna's, her own sorrow at having just found herself and the Doctor once more and her anger that it would all be snatched from her grasp all too soon.

Donna had stood by him through truly terrible times, she had helped him make decisions that had doomed tens of thousands to death and she had made sure that he knew that those decisions were never his alone. That he was not the monster that he had always feared he was, and that in the end if he were a monster then she was one as well. She had not merely held his hands that day beneath Vesuvius, she had actively pushed that lever with him making sure that there could be no doubt that it had been the both of them that had become the destroyer that day.

And now they stood, faced with the same terrible decision as they had on that fateful day and she found she would not do anything differently. Not if it meant people like Gwen's Rhys, and her mom and Wilf and Martha and Mickey and Sarah Jane and all the countless, nameless others would have a chance at a glorious life. She was prepared to go screaming defiance into the void, just as long as she took these merciless bastards with her.

The Doctor was breathing heavily at the feeling of Donna's thoughts surging through him, her determination to stand with him in the face of this tide of destruction. That together they were stronger than anything these angels would ever be able to throw at them, and that in the end they would indeed choke the life from the monster.

He felt the calm focus and single minded purpose fill the entire group as each and every one of them thought of the loved ones for which they were prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, and the Doctor knew that in the end they could not fail.

There was one more brief flash of static before the emotionless voice echoed from all their walkies. "We're done waiting, Doctor. The gateway is finally complete. It's time for us to feast!"

Donna screamed in rage when she felt that final barrier melt away and the army she had seen on the other side began to melt into this plane of existence, the space before them suddenly filled with a blinding white light that was nearly painful to witness.

"They're here, Doctor! They're coming through, we've got to do something NOW before it's too late!"

Over her screams, there was a sound none of them had ever expected to hear. It started with a faint breeze that shifted the still air of the basement fitfully before dying once more. A breeze that kicked up the dust that covered the floor, gaining in strength and intensity just as a whirring growl and blinding white light began to flare into life.

Their jaws dropped when they heard the unmistakable whine of the Tardis materializing across the basement, tucked neatly against the wall that was farthest from the rift. Its light flashing almost in greeting, before the box settled with a gentle thud against the ground.

The Doctor couldn't contain his grin when he felt the telepathic connection with his ship flare to life, her maddened rush of consciousness nearly overwhelming him while she excitedly let him know that his alterations to her program had indeed worked and allowed her to home right in on him.

Donna was nearly giddy with relief, her knees rubbery when she felt the adrenaline begin to pound in maddening fury through her body. The glimpses she had felt of the Doctor's plan finally began to make sense as the pieces slowly fell into place and she found herself laughing uncontrollably, because she knew that they had just been given a final chance to make all the difference in the world.

The rush of creatures through the rift paused in its tracks when the Tardis materialized, their heads slowly turning towards the box that was screaming at them with a rich feast of temporal energy. The forms were in all shapes and sizes, from full sized though misshapen lumps to child-like figures that seemed to scamper through the ranks of the larger creatures.

Their movements were nowhere near as fast as the angels that had been in this realm for weeks, but it was only a matter of time before they were fully restored and would be able move about at their leisure.

"We're surprised you were foolish enough to bring your Tardis here, Doctor. That box will be our chariot across the stars."

The Doctor was already shaking his head, his eyes burning back at the angels with barely concealed contempt. "You will never own the Tardis, Angel Bob. She would destroy herself before she would ever let you near her, but then again you won't find that out today!"

Not taking his gaze from the angels, he called over his shoulder to the rest of the group. "Run! Everyone to the Tardis, hurry! Donna open the doors and make sure everyone gets inside. NOW! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

The group turned as one and with the desperation borne of near panic they scattered towards the Tardis, ducking and evading the misshapen angels that were coming through the temporal rift in a mad dash to stop them from reaching their escape.

The Doctor had flipped channels on his walkie, shouting orders into it as he ran. "Cardiff PD, this is the Doctor. Evacuate the area immediately! We are going to try to seal the rift and I don't know what the effects may be. RUN NOW! Just get the hell out of here!"

Hoping that the officers up top actually listened to him and vacated the area, the Doctor threw a glance over his shoulder to gauge the speed of the angels before he put on a fresh burst of speed and raced after the group towards the Tardis.

Donna was in the lead, her hand pulling the chain with the Tardis key from beneath her shirt so she could unlock the door as quickly as possible. Hands were reaching out towards them in slow motion, angels turning from their places this side of the rift to try to stop their mad dash to safety though she knew the other angels, the strong ones, were behind them and moving closer in an unstoppable tide of death.

She could feel the consciousness of the Tardis reaching out to her in a soothing welcome, her alien mind soothing the tortured visions of time and fractures in reality with blessed silence when Donna reached her doors. The Tardis' temporal field enveloped her in blissful solitude just before the key clicked and the doors flew open before her.

Daniel and Gwen were just a heartbeat behind, followed by Jack, The Doctor and Andy who were bringing up the rear. They were so close, they were going to make it!

Donna was grinning when she saw the look of glee on the Doctor's face, his arms pumping and feet pounding through the dust in that final dash to safety. She turned her gaze to the angels that were pouring out of the rift, the creatures stopping when her eyes fell upon them and it was then that she heard the startled gasp that stopped them all in their tracks.

Gwen had spun about just meters from the opening of the Tardis, the scream of denial erupting from her throat when she saw the sight before her.

Andy stood frozen in place, a fully formed angel had come up behind him and wrapped both arms about his body in an almost gentle embrace. His head was thrown back against the creature's shoulder while its arm was wrapped about his throat in preparation for the killing move. The angel's other arm was wrapped low over Andy's body, he was held tightly against the stone body behind him in a near lover's embrace.

Tears were leaking from his eyes and his breath was gasping through parted lips as the Doctor ran back to him with his sonic upraised, desperately trying to find a way to extricate the young human from the angel's clutches. "NO! Andy, I'll get you out of there. Just hang on!" _Not like this. Gods, no NOT LIKE THIS!_ His mind was raging, the darkness that had been so close to the surface for so many centuries surged beyond his control and rose to completely consume him. Donna's soft sobs in his mind beat a desperate counterpoint to the screaming guilt and grief that seared through him when he stared into Andy's pain maddened gaze.

"NOOOO! Andy, NO!"

Jack barely had time to react to the blur of motion that threw itself past him, the scream of rage and denial was almost more than he could bear. He threw his arms around Gwen, pinning her back against his body while she heaved and kicked and clawed at him to be free.

"Damnit, Jack, let me go!" She was struggling like a mad thing against Jack's embrace, her legs rising to kick back against him in her desperate struggle to be free. Jack was silently crying while he held on to her with all his strength, his arms tightening about her even though it was breaking his heart to hold her back. He grunted every time a kick or blow connected, but he would never let her go, not when it meant she would be throwing herself to her death. "Andy, oh god Andy. No, please not him!"

Daniel had spun about as well, his gun raised to point unerringly at the angel's head even though he knew it was pointless to shoot a stone statue. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, his whole body vibrating with the maddening need to do something, to hurt something in the way that his friend was now being hurt. But there was nothing he could do except watch and wait for the end that he knew was coming. It was the most terrible moment of his life, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do to save his friend.

"Damn you, Angel Bob. Goddamn you to hell. You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"We are hungry Doctor, and we promised you death. This is just the beginning."

Andy was sobbing at the Doctor's words, his gaze travelling to Gwen where she was wailing and fighting madly against Jack's desperate hold to keep her safe. He licked his lips, swallowing past the tight hold of the angel's arm about his neck so he could call out in a hoarse voice. "You keep her safe, Captain. Promise me. Don't let her follow me. Please Jack, I couldn't bear that."

Jack was sobbing openly at Andy's words, suddenly filled with a burning sense of shame at all the memories of when he had teased Gwen for the sometimes bumbling ways of the constable who was still madly in love with her. His breath shuddered through clenched teeth before he was able to find his voice once more. "I swear it, Andy. On all my lives, I swear it."

Gwen was wailing in aguish when she heard Jack's words, her hands clawing his arms in a desperate bid to be free just so that she could rush to Andy to say a final goodbye. "Please, Jack, just let me go. Please, please there has to be a way. Not like this, Andy. Please not like this."

The Doctor kept his gaze riveted on the young constable though inside his rage was growing into an inferno from which no one would escape unscathed. Martha had once said those who stood close to him got burned and truer words had never been uttered. Whether they were companion, friend or passing acquaintance they all got burned in the end and he was finally done with sitting passively by while others paid his price.

Andy looked to the Doctor, seeing for the first time the fire that had been so carefully banked within the man finally burst completely free from the tight reigns with which it had been leashed. Gone were the clever words and trickster ways that had saved so many in the past, gone was the sometimes pacifist who had derided them their guns and in that man's place stood a being of absolute, terrifying power. A being who he somehow inherently understood had stood in judgement before, and who had made the decision that had ended millions. The being who had been forged literally from the fires of hell and held himself to a strict code because he knew all too well what absolute power could do to someone, but that sometimes events pushed him beyond his breaking point and all the pent up fury would break free with the potential to destroy any and all in his path. Andy felt his stuttering heart swell with hope that his sacrifice would be just the catalyst that the Doctor needed to do what he needed to in order to save everything that Andy held dear, to make sure that these monsters were stopped in their tracks and that he would not have died in vain.

"Doctor, I'm pretty sure the angel broke my back when it grabbed me, I can't move and would only slow you all down even if it did let me go." He swallowed convulsively, his whole body quivering with agony while he struggled to meet the Doctor's piercing stare. "Save the others. Save the earth, Doctor and just please, don't let them forget me."

The Doctor looked at him, the sorrow and compassion for a moment overwhelming the towering fury within his gaze as he nodded his goodbye. "Rest well, Andy Davidson. You were brilliant."

The Doctor reached his hand out towards the young constable, determined to honor the memory of his courage until the end. The light in the basement flickered for just the briefest of instants, darkness swooped over them causing the Doctor to jerk when the loud crack of Andy's neck breaking echoed in the brief darkness before it was followed by the soft thud of his body hitting the floor.

Gwen's shrieking wail of loss cut him like a knife, the cry stabbing him with the harsh reminder that once more another had paid the price that should have been his to pay. Her body suddenly sagged in Jack's arms in a storm of racking sobs, Jack glanced to Daniel and nodded to him to help take Gwen into the safety of the doorway that Donna was holding open.

Daniel fought down his own grief and rage at the death of his good friend, shaking out of his paralysis and holstering his weapon before he stepped to Jack and took Gwen's weeping form into his arms. "Come on, Gwen. He would've wanted you to get to safety, let's go and let the Doctor do what he needs to do." She fell limply against him, her tear swollen eyes focusing dully on Donna's form as her hand reached out to pull her safely into the doorway of the Doctor's blue box.

Daniel barely had time to gawp at the inside of the box, his mind unable to grasp the sheer enormity of the room in which he found himself. His lips moved uselessly while he tried to find his voice, head whipping back to the doorway that Donna was standing in before turning back to look up at the cavernous space overhead. "It's… It's bigger on the inside!"

He shuddered at the impossibility of the sight around him, his steps staggering blindly before he fell back against what looked like a piece of coral. He hugged Gwen's sobbing form to his own body while he huddled in on himself in stunned disbelief, finally being shown in stark undeniable reality just how insignificant the human race truly was. After everything he had experienced today, this was the thing that seemed to finally shatter the fragile thread of control he had on himself and he found himself huddling over Gwen's form sobbing his own tears of frightened disbelief and unbelievable loss.

The Doctor straightened up before the angels that now stood defiantly before him, three still had their arms raised though the angel that had killed Andy still had a completely placid face as if that death had been of no moment. It hadn't even bared its fangs when it had grabbed him close, merely held him tight, taunting him with the fleeting hope of escape.

His eyes moved from each creature, memorizing well the terror that they would inflict on all creation should he show them even an ounce of mercy. There was no choice where they were concerned, and he would be the instrument of their destruction.

He raised the walkie to his mouth for the final time, palming open the channel to speak with deadly earnestness to the angels before him. "You promised us death, Angel Bob and you have delivered on that promise. Now I promise you something in return. You will never know peace." The horror of those words made all the more terrible by the fact that the Doctor uttered them in a cold dead voice, though the ice cold rage could be felt just beneath the surface.

"You will never be able to feed again, and you will starve to death in a hell of your own creation. I gave you a chance, and you squandered it." He lowered the walkie, though his thumb still held the channel open. "I will make sure that your screams will go unanswered for all eternity, while you waste away to dust and then even that dust will be scattered across the void. There will be nothing left of you and you will never again be able to touch this reality or any other." He stood up straighter before them, his body nearly vibrating with the full power and fury of the Destroyer. They knew no mercy, so he would show them none in return. "This I promise to you, until the end of days."

With that he thrust the walkie back into his pocket and motioned Jack to follow him, both of them bolting towards the wide open doors of the Tardis where Donna kept a careful watch with her arms outstretched in the dubious promise of safety.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: *Peeking up from behind a hastily erected bunker* Hoping no one wants to flog me after the ending of that last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me through all the angst in Cardiff. The end is in sight and then the Doctor and Donna can finally get on with growing together and more sexy times!_

 _Thanks again for all the comments and messages. The plot bunnies are multiplying like well... rabbits. :D Much love to DM1 and basmathgirl for all your insight and support!_

* * *

Jack and the Doctor ran towards the Tardis, both throwing glances over their shoulders to see the angels moving towards them with deadly intent. The eight original angels were nearly flying through the intervening space, arms upraised and fangs bared as they must have realized that their prize and prey were about to slip from their grasp.

Donna was shouting encouragement to them, her hands holding the doors to the Tardis wide while they ran. It seemed time had slowed down, each second viewed through the lens of an eternity before the next crashed through. She tried to keep all of the angels in her line of sight, but there were now so many in the basement and more still flowing through the rift that she had to constantly pan her gaze over the vast space in order to lock as many in place as she could.

The Doctor's face was a study in cold, hard purpose; dark eyes burning with the rage of a thousand suns and it seared straight to the core of her. She felt that he was falling hard and fast into that dark pit of rage just as he had done on the surface of mars where his actions had nearly doomed the future of the universe, but she found herself for once hard pressed to find the will to pull him back. She was screaming and railing right beside him, her own anger was a terrible thing that should have worried her but right now, in this moment, as she was staring down the merciless monsters before her, she found she couldn't find the will to stop herself. All life on earth hung in the balance, and now the stakes were personal.

Donna stepped back out of the way so that they could leap the last few steps to safety, the temporal field of the Tardis reaching out to envelope the two of them but not before she saw movement from the corner of her eye and a stone hand reaching out towards Jack's flying form.

"Jack, LOOK OUT!" Her scream came a moment too late causing him to spin about in mid-air, the angel swept its touch across his cheek before he came flying through the doors to land on the floor of the Tardis. His wild gaze locked onto Donna's before his eyes clenched closed and he let out a gut-wrenching scream of absolute agony.

The Doctor stumbled to a stop, leaning against the railing for a brief moment while he let his mind sink hard and fast into the consciousness of the Tardis. The doors to the Tardis slammed close with an ominous sense of finality, the angels were within striking distance of the ship and Donna imagined she could hear their cries of rage when the door cut them off from their prey. The Doctor was already instructing the Tardis on the modifications to her calculations in order to seal the rift, his promise to the angels seething within him.

Jack's body had bowed upwards off the ground, his jaw clenched so tight it was a wonder that his teeth weren't ground to dust. His hands were clawing at his body, and his muscles had begun contracting in vicious knots that were racing under his skin in an impossible living mosaic.

Donna fell to her knees beside him, voice choking on her sobs while her hands hovered over his body helplessly wondering what they could do to help him. "Jack! Jack, look at me. What's going on? How can we help you?"

Jack turned tortured eyes to her, his irises were already starting to turn red as blood vessels had begun to burst. He was clawing at his chest, the knotting of the muscles now painfully visible all across his body while he bared his teeth in another terrible scream.

Gwen and Daniel both jerked around at that sound, jumping to their feet and rushing to his side just as he reached up and grabbed a hold of the Doctor who was kneeling down beside him.

The Doctor was looking down at Jack with horrified sorrow, his eyes shining with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to save him this agony. Jack looked into those eyes and knew what was coming, though he still struggled to form the words. "How bad is it going to be, Doctor?"

Daniel looked up at the Doctor at that strange question, wondering why the Doctor was not rushing to help this man who was obviously in very real distress and most likely dying on the floor in front of them. He knew basic CPR but that was the extent of his medical knowledge, the man before them was wracked with terrible convulsions that looked to be tearing his body apart. His eyes were stained red with blood from some sort of internal hemorrhage and he was beginning to foam at the mouth. There was a red mark on his cheek that was looking angrier with every passing moment as lines of sores began to spread in a wave across his face and down over his body.

The Doctor was crying now, clutching Jack's shuddering hand tight against his chest before he reached out to brush Jack's hair away from his damp forehead. "I'm so sorry, Jack. You're in temporal flux right now. The angel is trying to send you back in time and the Tardis is fighting to keep you here. The stresses are going to most likely rip you apart."

Jack's back bowed off the grating of the Tardis, his heels drumming in agony as he felt muscles and bones begin to snap within his body. His heart was already shuddering under the strain and his lungs were fast filling with fluid, and it was getting harder to focus on anything the Doctor was saying as his brain was beginning to shut down.

Donna was staring aghast at the Doctor, her eyes begging him to do something to ease Jack's pain or at least make it so he wouldn't suffer so horribly. She had known that he was immortal from the Doctor's own memories of his time with the man, but she had never before witnessed the price of that immortality. She had thought that it had meant he couldn't be killed, that he just went on living and never died. She had never realized that he had to die and sometimes die horribly in order to be reborn.

"Doctor, isn't there anything we can do? How can he bear this?"

The Doctor raised his tortured gaze to her, letting her see the utter desolation at having to watch his friend suffer what was going to be a truly brutal death. "There's nothing I can do, Donna and frankly I'm out of time. The fields will eventually balance themselves out, but not before they exact a heavy price."

Gwen was simply hugging herself, keening softly in the back of her throat as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She had seen Jack die many times, she remembered vividly when he had given nearly all of himself to defeat Abaddon and how it had taken him days and days to be reborn from that death. How she had despaired that maybe finally he had been killed when he had sacrificed himself to undo the folly of his team. However, he had sent her away from him before he had called the demon to him so she would be spared having to witness his agony. Now though, she could only stand helplessly by while his body was ripping itself apart in front of her.

Daniel gaped at the Doctor, dumbfounded that he would just so casually dismiss the plight of the man before him, a man that he had called friend. Is this what happened when someone lived for so long? Life no longer meant as much to them that they could just callously disregard the suffering before them? "There has to be something, Doctor. This is obviously a very advanced craft, surely you have a medical bay! Surely you can help stabilize him or… or.." He trailed off when the Doctor's gaze rose to lock with his own. He felt blasted by the intensity of the fury that was seething within the man before him, the walls of his control had been completely shattered and he was teetering on the edge of something truly terrible. This Doctor was no human with human understanding or ideals, and he alone had to bear the terrible weight of deciding who would live and who would die.

"I am out of time, Daniel even if there was something I could do to save him. The gateway is still in flux right now, and this is the time that I have to act in order to stop the angels."

He looked back down at Jack, gripping his hand tighter before he murmured. "It's going to be hell, Jack and I'm sorry. But I'll see you on the other side." Daniel didn't understand the Doctor's words but then he realized that they were not meant for him to understand.

Jack nodded faintly in response, his face now nearly covered in angry sores and his eyes completely bloodshot. "Give em hell for me."

"Oh I intend to, Jack, I promise."

Jack closed his eyes and with a heart wrenching scream began to convulse wildly against the grating, the cracks and pops within his body as it began to destroy itself were so bad that Gwen's hand flew to her mouth and she turned around where she could be noisily sick.

Donna's lips pursed against the wave of nausea that swept through her as well, her hands clenched so tightly into fists she was afraid that she was going to draw blood. She lifted her gaze from Jack's thrashing body to the Doctor, his eyes were locked on hers in a plea for understanding.

She could only numbly nod when she felt the grim purpose settle within him, her gaze clinging to his body as he made his way up to the control center and began move about the console in preparation to seal the rift.

Donna leaned against Jack, her arms snaking about his body to hold him close as the thrashing seemed to continue to grow in intensity until it felt as if the very ship itself was shuddering in agonized response. She whispered softly against his chest that they were all there with them, and that he would not be facing this alone.

She didn't know if he could hear her through the convulsions and twisting screams of agony, she only pressed her cheek closer against the writhing muscles of his chest opening her mind to his and trying to let him find some sort of comfort in the gentle mind touch though she could not feel anything in return from him.

She knew the Doctor felt her opening her mind to Jack and she shuddered slightly when she felt his touch mingle with hers, the combined strength of their minds helping to soothe Jack from this tortured life.

Gwen and Daniel knelt down next to Donna, ringing Jack in a circle of love and compassion that would stand with him until the end.

* * *

The Doctor looked at them from his perch by the control center, his gaze locked on Donna's form as she huddled over Jack determined to show him he wasn't alone as his body was so terribly tormented. Gwen and Daniel all crowded close in support while Jack's body spasmed and convulsed in its death throes.

The Doctor was unable to stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks nor was he able to still the raging inferno within him at that sight. The Tardis had created Jack and in so doing would ensure that he would never die, but the price that he had to pay for that curse was almost more than the Doctor could bear to witness.

Though only a few short moments had passed since they had all entered the Tardis, it still felt like an eternity to all of them. There was a sound of scrabbling against the outside of the Tardis, the angels had surrounded it and were most likely trying to find a way to breach its defenses so that they could feast.

The Tardis was moving gently within his mind, the two of them working in perfect symbiosis to finalize the last modifications before he reached up to the lever that would finally activate the time circuits.

He looked over to the four humans, feeling his hearts clench in his chest while he let himself listen to Jack's never ending screams as the temporal fields warred for supremacy. His jaw clenched with a grim finality and any thought of mercy at the last moment was scoured away by the cold anger that had been churning within him since he had found those bodies in the warehouse.

Though he knew that Donna supported his decision one hundred percent, this was something that she could not help him with. This was his decision alone and in the end when he remembered how Andy has been killed and tossed so casually aside, and Jack even now was being ripped apart before his very eyes, he knew that this decision was the right one.

"Everyone, hang on!" With that final warning, he threw the final lever home and grabbed onto the rail around the control console for dear life.

The Tardis slammed violently to the side when that lever connected, the lights going dim and the time rotor began to stutter in its casing before it sent a wave of temporal energy racing outwards.

The angels that were clustered around the Tardis were suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light the raced out from the blue box to envelop the entirety of the basement before it raced upwards to shoot out of the top of the warehouse in a strident beam of energy that pierced the clouds.

The Tardis had tapped into the controls of the rift manipulator and though Torchwood was locked down, the manipulator was still operational as it ran directly off the energy of the rift. The Doctor's fingers were flying over switches and dials striving to maintain control of the surging temporal energies that were struggling madly to rip out of his control and race over the surface of the planet. He couldn't spare a glance for the humans who were being tossed about the ship like rag dolls, their shrieks and cries of fear echoing through the cavernous space as the ship was thrown violently to and fro.

Jack's screams had faded away and the Doctor knew that finally mercifully his suffering had come to an end, most likely when the Tardis had first locked onto the rift manipulator to close the gateway to the alternate universe. The temporal fields within him had indeed balanced themselves out, at the cost of his own life.

His hands were firm on the controls where he deftly manipulated the fields, the connection between him and the Tardis was blazing with its strength as the ship used his own thoughts and perceptions to subtly alter the field over the next few seconds.

His gaze was riveted on the scanners before him while his legs were braced widely to support himself against the buffeting of the ship. Because they were the heart of the disturbance he was able to fully see into the alternate reality where the angels were now fleeing from the storm of time that was sweeping over them.

"Oh no, you can't get away that easily." He muttered grimly, twirling another dial and sending a surge through the rift that enveloped each and every angel before that wave of energy exploded outwards in a cataclysmic explosion, the bulk of which echoed back through the gateway and into that dead reality before the rift began to seal itself closed.

The Tardis spun wildly through space, almost like it had been thrown end over end before there was a cascade of sparks from the console and the ship sent that blast of energy ricocheting through the disintegrating gateway. The resulting explosion of energy ripped a bubble of time from their own universe, trapping the angels within before the Doctor severed the umbilical and cast it adrift in the void. Forever sealing the angels in a frozen pocket of time from which they would never be able to escape again.

The Tardis shuddered one last time before finally settling back into the universe, the lights had dimmed and there was an acrid smell of smoke but the ship was still relatively in one piece and the angels had finally been destroyed.

Donna picked herself up from the floor of the Tardis, wincing when she felt the aches and pains in her body from where she had been slammed against the coral supports. She quickly checked on Gwen and Andy who were similarly banged up, before she ran over to where Jack's body was sprawled unceremoniously halfway up against the wall of the Tardis.

Though she knew what she would find, it was still more than she could bear when she saw the blood reddened eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above. With a shuddering sob, she reached her fingers up and gently slid his eyes closed before lowering her head and keening in utter desolation.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her to her feet, pulling her close against the Doctor's chest as he wrapped his arms tightly about her. His lips were buried in her hair, his own tears burning a trail down his cheeks as he whispered to her that it was finally over and that they were finally safe, but at such cost.

She clutched tightly to him, sobbing brokenly against his chest while inside her mind was reeling from all that had happened this day. He was whispering softly in her mind, fingers of thought stroking over her in a gentle caress almost as if he was trying to convince himself that she was still there and with him.

Squeezing her tightly for one more indulgent moment, he then stepped away from her and turned to check on Gwen and Daniel. Daniel was climbing slowly to his feet with Gwen's help, holding his hand to the back of his head with a grimace but he otherwise looked none the worse for wear. Gwen it seemed had fared the best out of all of them and only had a minor cut across her left temple. She looked to the Doctor, almost afraid to ask the question as he approached.

"Doctor, what happened? Are we safe now?"

He reached up to brush her hair out of her face, making sure that the wound on her head was not too serious before he nodded in response. "Yes, we are safe. This batch of angels will never be able to touch our universe again."

Daniel shook his head to clear the last of the cobwebs, trying to come to terms with how everything in his world had changed this day and how he would never be able to view the world the same again. "How can you be sure, Doctor? I mean they came through once before."

The Doctor shook his head grimly at that, his eyes lit with a brief flash of the fury that had blazed so clearly before it faded once more. "I made sure of that, Daniel. I used the power of their own rift to rip a bubble of time from our universe and trap them within it. I then severed the connection with the bubble and cast it adrift in the void. Nothing can ever enter that bubble again and they can never leave." The Doctor was looking into the distance beyond the walls of the Tardis, his voice grim when he continued. "They will indeed starve to death because there is nothing in that pocket universe except for themselves. They will lose shape and form and eventually fall to dust. Too many people have died because of my mercy, well today I decided no more."

Gwen shuddered at his words, having a brief glimpse of the truly terrible power within this man and how it was barely leashed beneath his veil of civility. He was the earth's greatest champion, and woe be to any who would dare cross him.

"I need to go check on Cardiff PD before we can get back into the hub. Also, I need to get Doctor Jones up to Cardiff so she can assist with Ianto's injuries." The Doctor jerked at her words, having completely forgotten that Martha had liaised with Torchwood. She would actually be perfect to treat Ianto, especially if he was suffering temporal effects from the touch of the angel.

Gwen ran to the door and threw it open, jerking around when she heard the Doctor's warning shout so that she nearly fell through the door before she caught herself. She felt her eyes widen and her hands clutch frantically at the edge of the doorframe before she could tumble head over heels into the void beyond.

The vast panorama of space spread before her shocked gaze, reds and blues of a huge nebula swept across the vista before her and the stars were so close she felt she could almost reach out and touch them. "Oh my god! We're in space!"

The Doctor came up behind her and carefully pulled her back from the opening, but he did not close the doors. Daniel had come up beside her and was staring out at the vista as well with something akin to wonder in his eyes, his mind barely registering the fact that they were standing in an open doorway looking out into space and were not protected in any perceivable way. "Doctor, how are we still breathing? How did we get out here? Where did the earth go?"

The Doctor smiled at the thousand questions, his gaze flicking to Donna momentarily where she was fussing over Jack's body trying to make sure he was in a more comfortable position when he was reborn. He remembered when she had first come aboard the Tardis and had thrown the doors open just as Gwen had done, and the shock that she had felt when she had been met with a very similar view. How he loved humans and their endless sense of wonder, even when faced with truly terrible events. Their spirits immediately bounced back from the terror and found beauty in the simplest of things.

"The Tardis is protecting us. She projects an atmospheric bubble around the ship whenever the doors are opened in space." He patted the wall of the ship affectionately and Gwen was almost positive she could feel the satisfaction from the ship in response to that touch. "The blast threw us clear of the earth, we're actually somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy right now." His voice grew distant as he continued. "Must've traveled along one of the lines of force when we sealed that rift and the Tardis just ricocheted around through time and space a bit before settling here. Nothing really to see here, humanity won't come to this galaxy for at least another four thousand years but there's plenty of exciting stuff going on with several other species that are in power in the galaxy right now. Several space faring races are just starting to travel amongst the stars in their local clusters, though none have stumbled across each other yet. First contact is always such a gamble. You get one hot head and thousands of years of war could break out. Luckily, nothing like that happens here for at least another couple of millennia." He was babbling right now and he knew it, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. It was a release of all the tension that had been coiling within him since he arrived in Cardiff he supposed, but it felt good to finally feel like the steel band around his chest had loosened.

Daniel fell hard against the railing by the door, his arms wrapped around the support and holding onto it for dear life as he listened to the Doctor casually talk about the future of the human race as if it had already happened and the fact that they had not only been thrown clear of their own galaxy but were even now floating serenely in a completely different galaxy. His entire life had been turned on its head in less than twenty-four hours. He had lost one of his best friends in a truly horrible way today, had come face to face with monsters that were the stuff of nightmares and now he was standing in a crazy blue box floating amongst the stars. He honestly didn't know how he would be able to go back to his simple life back in Cardiff now that he knew what was really out there. He wasn't sure that he would want to go back now either.

"But Gwen, you're quite right. We do need to return to earth and make sure that Ianto is alright. Do you have Dr. Jones' number in your mobile?"

Gwen turned away from the impossible sight before her, blinking her eyes up at him in an attempt to bring her mind back into focus. "I'm sorry, Doctor?"

He smiled gently at her befuddled expression, having seen it on many human's faces over the years he cupped her shoulders in his hands and gently rubbed her arms to bring her back to herself. "It's all right, Gwen. I know that you're most likely in shock right now, it's a natural delayed reaction to the adrenaline dump that you've experienced today but I really need you to focus for just a little longer so that we can make sure everyone back home is taken care of." She caught her lower lip between her teeth and nodded in response. "Thank you, Gwen. Now do you have Martha Jones' number in your phone?"

She shook her head and pointed across the room to Jack, her lips quivering once more when she saw that he was still motionless after his gruesome death. She wondered how long this rebirth would take as it looked like the damage done to his body had been truly terrible indeed. "Jack has her number, Doctor. But we're in space. How can you give her a call here?"

He grinned at her, hands pulling his sonic out of his pocket and twirling it between his fingers. "I've got that covered!"

He walked over to Jack, a soft smile on his lips when he saw that Donna had settled cross legged next to him and was keeping a silent vigil over his body. He knelt beside her, hand squeezing hers tight when he saw that she had straightened his body out and he was now laying on his back and not tossed up against the wall like so much trash. Her compassion as always rising to the fore in all the she did. "Thank you, Donna."

She looked up at him with dull eyes, the smile on her lips faint because inside she was desperately trying to sort through all her emotions over the events of the past few hours. He knew that they would absolutely need some down time after this, and he knew just the place to take her. A place where they could both be indulged and pampered for a little while, and just be together with nothing more important to decide then whether to go swimming or shopping. He couldn't wait for that actually.

Steeling himself, he leaned over Jack's body and felt around in his coat pockets for his cell phone, grinning triumphantly when he found it. He pointed the sonic at the phone and with a few quick adjustments, modified the phone to be able to make intergalactic phone calls. Much as he had done for each of his companions in recent years.

Thumbing through Jack's contacts, he pulled up Martha's number and gave her a quick call.

"Martha?"

"Doctor?"

He winced when he heard the answering shout on the other end of the phone in response to his query. "Yes, it's me. And yes I know, I'm on Jack's phone."

"Why are you on Jack's phone? What's going on? Where is he? Is he all right? Are YOU all right?" He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger at the barrage of questions that were shouted at him.

"Martha, it's a long story and I really don't have time right now. Are in you anywhere near Cardiff at the moment?" He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he heard the affirmative. "I need you to get to Torchwood ASAP. There's been an incident with the angels. Don't WORRY I've dealt with them, but Torchwood is locked down and Ianto Jones may be severely injured. I need your expertise because I am not quite sure what kind of injury it is."

"I'm actually in Gloucester, I can be there in under an hour."

"Thanks, Martha. You will have the Tardis medical facilities at your disposal should you need them. Be prepared for it to be serious though. He was touched by a manifestation of an angel and he seemed to think it had shattered his shoulder, I don't know if there will be any other temporal effects as well."

"All right, Doctor. I will see you in just a little bit then."

"Thank you, Martha."

With that, he ended the call and returned the phone to Jack's pocket before he rose to his feet and made his way back to Gwen and Daniel.

The two of them were leaning against each other, taking comfort in the familiar while they were trying to understand all that had happened in such a short period of time. The smile on Gwen's face was wistful as she looked out amongst the stars, the tears streaking down her cheeks in an unstoppable flow. Daniel was merely staring out with barely concealed wonder, though his own heart was also aching at all that they had lost that day. "Andy always was a bit of a dreamer, wasn't he? God, if only he could've seen this!"

Gwen laughed softly at that, her hand rising to brush the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah, he probably would've wanted to jump out for a closer look. He always did leap before he looked." The two of them chuckled softly at the memory, the moment of shared laughter easing the pain if even for a moment.

The Doctor quietly came up behind them, unwilling to intrude on what was obviously a shared moment of grief between the two friends. He let his gaze wander over the panorama before them, for once feeling the wonder that his human companions did when they were faced with the inexplicable. It was times like these when he was forcibly reminded why he had always hated traveling alone, the times when wonder in the simple things that he took for granted helped him take that step back and remember all that he had fought for.

"Gwen?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, sniffling softly and wiping her cheeks dry before she looked up at him. "Yes, Doctor?"

His eyes softened at the haunted look in her eyes though she made sure to put a strong façade in place, her emotions once more being relegated to the back burner to deal with more pressing matters. How he sometimes hated what happened to those who came into contact with him. How their lives were always irrevocably altered and not always for the better.

"Is the lockdown part of the time lock? Or is that a different failsafe?"

Gwen cocked her head at that, trying to remember everything that Ianto had told her about the time lock. "I don't think so Doctor. When it activated before in the medusa cascade, I remember Ianto saying that nothing could get in or out which I assume would also apply to any transmissions. The fact that Ianto was able to call us should mean that it didn't fire?"

The Doctor smiled at her words, reaching past her to gently swing the doors shut. "Perfect, then I can take the Tardis back into the hub and we can open it up in time for Martha to get in."

"You're not going in there without me, Doctor."

The Doctor spun around at the sound of Jack's voice, his face lighting up and the laugh that erupted from his lips was filled with relieved joy. He sprinted across the Tardis with Gwen only a few steps behind him to find Jack struggling with Donna's aid to sit up.

He looked like hell, but his body was rapidly healing itself and already the grotesque bulges of torn muscles were fading away like they had never existed. His eyes were still shot through with blood, but the Doctor knew that it would only be a matter of time before all signs of his ordeal were completely gone. He was smiling wanly at the Doctor, moving carefully because each move caused an involuntary shudder to course through his body. "You weren't kidding, Doctor. I think that was one of the worst one's yet and THAT's saying something."

The Doctor looked to Donna and Gwen, feeling the heavy ache in his hearts lessen when he saw the beaming smiles on their faces. At least there was a silver lining to this truly dark day. "It's about time! Now we can really get this show on the road!"

Daniel was staring at the four of them huddled together on the floor, positive now that he had gone right around the bend. He watched the Doctor and Gwen both run up to Jack just as he sat up and laugh and joke with him as if coming back from the dead were an everyday occurrence. He shook his head once more, trying to clear his muddled thoughts before he felt the room begin to spin around him with ferocious intensity. PC Daniel Morgan, hardened veteran and grizzled police officer, fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

Ianto Jones was drifting in a sea of agony, he felt as if his entire body was submerged in a raging torrent of fire that never seemed to end. He thought he heard voices from time to time, the echoes of laughter teasing him in the darkness.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he had initiated the lockdown, the only light was the occasional bright flare of incandescent energy from the rift manipulator. He clung to the hope that those blazing beams of light were a testament to the fact that the team was still alive and fighting.

The light from the rift manipulator began to strobe in a frightening cadence and the ground began to growl beneath him in an anguished response. He squinted his eyes closed against the blinding glare, terrified that the shaking beneath his body would continue to grow until the walls began to collapse around him. He could only huddle in on himself while he listened to the crashing of equipment around him, dust falling from the walls above him and coating his body in a soft layer before just as suddenly the light faded and the hub was once more plunged into darkness. He lay panting in the dark, waiting to see if the tremors would begin again.

He had no idea how much time had passed, the absolute darkness had once more begun to play tricks with his mind. The voices were fading in and out of his ability to understand them, sometimes he felt like he was running down an endless tunnel trying to always catch up to the whispered conversations but just as soon as he got close enough to make out what they were saying they would vanish once again.

He jerked partially awake when he thought he could feel hands touching his body, a gentle caress across his fevered cheek pulling him up from the depths of semi-consciousness. He blinked against the blinding white light, crying out softly at the pain that stabbed through his skull.

There were people standing over him, though he couldn't make out their features, their voices were merely a garbled jumble of sounds through already tortured senses. The light slowly became more bearable and the distorted shapes over him slowly resolved into Jack, Martha and the Doctor's worried faces. All three of them were peering down at him in concern though it was Martha who had been shining the bright light into his eyes.

He gasped at the sudden blinding wave of pain that swept through his body, though he couldn't stop the tears of joy that fell from his eyes when he realized that they were not another fevered hallucination. "Jack, you made it!" His voice sounded like it had been ground to dust, each word causing a spasm of pain to ripple through his body.

Jack's answering smile was brilliant. "Of course, I made it Ianto! We've got you now and Martha is going to make sure to take good care of you, just rest now."

Ianto gripped Jack's hand tightly and nodded in response to his words, finally letting go of the fear that had been keeping him semi-lucid and slipping safely into unconsciousness. He was safe now and he was content in the fact that he could finally let go of all the fear and let someone else take up the burden for a while. He knew that he was in good hands, and that it was time for him to heal.

* * *

Donna sat on the couch next to Daniel Morgan having sensed that he was far more affected by Jack's resurrection than he was letting on. He hadn't said much to her yet, was just staring moodily over at the open doors of the Tardis while he twirled an empty mug in his hands.

Gwen had gone over to assess the damage at the docks and to see how Cardiff PD had fared in the aftermath. She had not been looking forward to telling them about Andy, Bob and Michael, especially when she had to try to explain just what it was that had killed them. Jack had been in no shape to join her, though he assured her that he would debrief them later.

They knew from news reports that a goodly portion of two of the warehouses and the ground underneath had simply vanished when the Tardis had sealed the rift, the resulting void had caused an explosion and a corresponding earthquake that had blown across that section of the wharves before dissipating into the atmosphere. Thankfully the area had been cordoned off, so the casualties were hopefully light.

Daniel had wanted to go with her, but the Doctor had been adamant that he stay in the hub for a while. Most likely wanted to make sure that he wouldn't fall apart again in front of his men. He was still ashamed that he had fainted when he saw Captain Jack Harkness' strange resurrection, the crazy thought that had flitted through his mind was that the angels had somehow managed to get on board the Doctor's ship and that he was once more seeing the ghosts of the dead walking.

When they had told him the truth about Jack, he couldn't help the black rage that had welled within him though he had hidden it well. He couldn't stop the thoughts that it wasn't fair that Andy had had to die, while Jack would be able to just continue blithely on. It just wasn't fair.

"How are you doing, Daniel? Holding together?"

The Noble woman was looking at him with far too much knowledge in her eyes, the blue-green gaze piercing through all of his barriers right to the core of him. If he didn't know better, he would think she could almost read his mind.

"Yeah, just peachy. My best mate is dead and I just saw another man come back to life." His laugh was forced at that. "Just another day in the life of Torchwood I suppose, but for us normal blokes it takes a bit of getting used to."

Donna turned to face him fully, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder in a bid to get him to meet her gaze. "I know how hard it must be for you, Daniel." She shook her head when she heard his disbelieving snort at her words. "No, Daniel, truly I do understand. The Doctor is like fire and ice and rage. He is the protector of time and space itself and yet he is like the storm at the center of the universe."

Her voice took on a slightly distant quality while she let her mind travel back to all that she had experienced with him, both the good and the bad. "He shows us wonderful and desperately terrible things, and sometimes we are privileged to witness the truly awesome burden that he has been carrying for longer than any of us can imagine. Sometimes it's hard to remember what is truly at stake when we lose so much, when the pain is so dreadfully personal that it feels like there is no hope anymore."

Daniel was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, her words hinting that she too had somehow felt something similar to the fathomless anguish that was screaming through him. "You've been burned too haven't you, Donna?"

Her smile was wistful at the question, for the first time Donna realized that she no longer thought of the metacrisis with as much pain as she had even a few days ago. This last day had reminded her that life was too precious to spend on regret and recrimination, it had taken nearly dying hand in hand with the Doctor to realize just how precious every moment in her life can be. "I thought I had been, Daniel, but now I realize that no I haven't been burned, not really. Yes, he changes those lives he touches, sometimes in inexplicable ways, but it is up to us to make of those changes what we will."

She looked up when she felt the gentle brush of the Doctor's thoughts against hers as he stepped out of the Tardis, her eyes shining when they locked with his and her mind sinking gratefully into his for a moment before she returned her attention back to Daniel. His thoughts lingered within hers briefly, while he let her feel his gratitude for helping Daniel to cope with how much his life had been turned upside down.

 _You owe me, Spaceman._

 _I know I do, Donna. I owe you for more than you could ever know._ She shivered at the whispered promise in her mind before deliberately disentangling her mind from his, though she was acutely aware of his progress across the hub to Jack's office.

Daniel had watched her in total fascination when the Doctor had stepped out from the Tardis, their gazes had locked with an intensity that had seemed to block out the world, before she had turned her attention back to him. "You love him very much, don't you?"

She jumped at his question, eyes darting across the hub towards the Doctor's retreating figure before she let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, I do. I've loved that man since he first saved me. I love him for his endless compassion and his unbearable sorrow. I love the wonder that he has at the simplest things in life and for the mercy that has saved untold millions. I love him for all that he is and was and ever will be." Her words were uttered softly, her eyes unfocused while she reveled in the wonderful intimacy of their shared bond. Coming back to herself with a start when she felt Daniel's gaze on her, she looked back to him and tried to adopt a stern voice. "Don't ever tell him I said that."

Daniel laughed softly at that, surprised at how good the simple action felt. "Don't worry, Donna, your secret is safe with me."

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "Are you sure you're going to be all right, Daniel?"

"I just wish I could get over the feeling of how unfair it was that Andy had to die, but that Jack was able to walk away relatively unscathed in the end. Why couldn't the Doctor do anything to save him Donna?" He asked the question without any real heat or anger, just a desperate need to know that there really had been no hope and that Andy's death hadn't been for naught.

Donna took a deep breath at that, not sure how much of what little she knew of Jack's own tortured history she should share but also recognizing that he needed an answer that could help him make sense of the insanity that had descended upon them all.

"I can't speak for Jack, Daniel. I know that he did not choose to be the way that he is but that's his story to tell should he so choose. I can tell you though that he too had to pay a heavy price. We all have in our own ways really." Her look turned thoughtful as she continued. "Maybe it's the way the universe determines if we are worthy companions for the Doctor. I don't know."

She shrugged softly at that, before shaking her head and forcing herself back on track. "What I do know though Daniel is that if there had been a way to save Andy, the Doctor would have moved heaven and earth to do so. I have seen him do so before and I know for a fact he would have done the same here. Andy knew what was at stake and also that we all were out of time. Please do as he asked and try to remember his sacrifice, remember his life and remember that he gave that life so that the entire earth and possibly the universe could be saved." Her hand squeezed his tightly one more time before she rose to her feet. "Remember him with dignity, Daniel. He deserves no less."

Daniel felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders with her words, he stood up with her and hugged her tightly whispering softly against her shoulder. "Thank you, Donna. Thank you so very much." With that, he pulled away with an embarrassed blush and a glance tossed to where the Doctor was leaning against Jack's desk watching the two of them with a soft smile on his lips. Daniel turned and picked his way around the piles of shattered equipment to the other side of the hub where he could listen in to the communications with Cardiff PD.

Torchwood had been ravaged in the aftermath of the sealing of the rift, but it was still structurally sound as ever and would be able to be rebuilt anew. At least the cosmetic damage would be easily repaired, it was the damage to her people that would take far longer to heal.

Donna smiled softly when she saw Daniel settle comfortably in a chair by the few remaining intact monitors, his gaze intent as he let himself be distracted by the simple task of listening to the reports coming over the radios.

She staggered slightly at the wave of exhaustion that suddenly surged through her, her knees suddenly going weak so that she had to catch herself against the side of the couch before she fell. The Doctor was at her side almost instantly, his hands cupping her cheeks and lifting her face to his concerned gaze.

"You're exhausted, Donna. I think you should lay down and try to rest for a bit."

She blinked tiredly up at him, her mind was fracturing beneath the strain of trying to keep all the emotions in the hub at bay as well as the temporal afterimages that were still dancing hazily around the edges of her vision while the rift was fitfully settling into quiescence. At least the lines of force and strange terrifying holes in reality were gone, but she still could feel the raw energy of the rift skittering across tortured nerves. "What if you need me, Doctor?"

His smile was brilliant, his thumb brushing over her cheek in an unconscious caress while he guided her to the couch. "I'll make sure to wake you should there be need, Donna. But please, I can feel your exhaustion beating at you. This has been a far more traumatic experience than either of us was expecting and your mind truly does need time to process everything that has happened and how your ability has changed even in the last 24 hours."

She quivered beneath his touch, her gaze locked with his like a lifeline before she whispered despondently. "Will I ever learn to fully control it, Doctor? Or will I always be this broken?"

He shook his head at her question, finger pressing against her lips in a gesture that had become so comfortably familiar between them. "Don't you dare say that you are broken, Donna. You are absolutely brilliant and today you were magnificent." He held her shoulders cradled in his hands, his gaze searing her very soul while his mind moved within hers determined that she feel the veracity of his words. "You were thrown head first into quite possibly one of the most dangerous and intense situations we have ever faced while you were trying to deal with the manifestation of an ability that you had zero experience understanding or controlling, and you not only rose above those challenges, you completely mastered them. You were calm in the face of terror and despondency and you were the voice of sanity to which we were all able to cling. You were our guide through the dark and into the light."

Her wide-eyed gaze was locked with his when she heard his words and his praise, her lifelong inability to accept compliments of any kind caused her to squirm uncomfortably beneath his intensity. The Doctor knew this intimately about her, knew that her mother's words had always had such an effect on her. Shouting at the world because she felt that no one was listening, but he was listening, he had always been listening. "You, as always, were the one to pull me back before I went too far. So don't you dare say that you are broken, you are anything but broken."

She shuddered beneath the truth of his words before she threw her arms around his neck in a near bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're more than welcome, Donna." He held her close for a long indulgent moment before he pulled back and slid his great coat off his shoulders, urging her to lay back on the couch before covering her with his coat. He smiled when he saw her eyes almost instantly begin to get heavy and she snuggled unconsciously deeper into his coat, her nose buried in the fabric so she could breathe deeply of his scent. It was no surprise to him that she instantly drifted off into much needed sleep.

He let his fingers brush her hair back her from her cheek before letting the touch sink into the soft fragrant mass of fiery waves. He sighed softly, feeling the pain and anger finally melt completely away just because he was able to touch her once again. He tucked his coat firmly about her body and with a last minute check of the barriers in her mind, he turned and made his way back to Jack's office.

* * *

Jack looked up when the Doctor walked back into the office having just gotten off the phone with Gwen who was even now on her way back to the hub for a full debriefing, and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Any word on how Ianto's doing, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded in response, stepping fully into Jack's cluttered office before perching on the edge of his desk. "Yes, though Martha nearly chased me out of the medical bay with her scalpel." He grimaced slightly at the memory, he had forgotten how protective she could be of her patients at times. "He is still in surgery right now, but it looks like he is out of the woods for the time being." He smiled at the sigh of relief that exploded from Jack's lips, the tension that had been coiled tight within the man simply melted away at those words. "She didn't really go into detail, but the Tardis filled me in on the particulars."

He frowned slightly when he noticed Jack lean over to start rummaging in the drawers of his desk, muttering softly under his breath before he triumphantly pulled a slightly dusty bottle of what looked to be scotch and two snifters from the bottom drawer. "So what was the diagnosis?" Jack asked even as he opened the bottle and poured two extremely generous helpings of the amber liquid, rising to his feet and coming around the desk to hand it to the Doctor before he leaned against it beside him.

The Doctor arched a brow when Jack shoved the glass in his hand, but took it without complaint and simply held it for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. "The cells of his body were beginning to flux. If we had been even a few hours later, Ianto would have most likely died in the same way that you did." Jack shuddered at the memory, his eyes sliding closed when he realized how close he had come to losing Ianto to a truly brutal death. "I can only surmise that because it was not a full-fledged angel that it took the touch such a long time to begin the process. Martha believes that the point of impact is where the main focus of temporal energy was and it had been the shifting of temporal fields in only a portion of his body that had led to the bones shattering in the way that they did."

He sighed softly at that, remembering the look on her face when she had first rushed into the hub. She had barely even stopped to give him a hug before she had rushed straight to Ianto's side, ever the professional she had immediately ordered them to take him to the Tardis medical bay and had set to work. Normally she would've had a team to assist her in an operation of this magnitude, but the Tardis was more than capable of assisting her in any capacity and in many ways the Tardis would be guiding her as well. It was delicate, painstaking work bringing the cells in his body back into sync with this universe, and it had to be completely thorough or it would only be a matter of time before he would be in danger once more. The physical injury and shock that he had experienced were easily fixed, but not before the more serious issue had been addressed.

"It is going to be a long night for her though and for Ianto as well, so I was told in no uncertain terms to leave her to it and she would come update us when she was able. But she did want to make sure that you knew that he will be all right in the end, Jack."

Jack's answering smile was brilliant, his hand reaching up to clap the Doctor on the back as he raised his snifter for a toast. "I think that deserves a toast, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded softly and raised his glass. "To all those that were lost today."

Jack clinked glasses with the Doctor in response. "And to all those that were saved."

They both then took a long drink, savoring the rich essence before swallowing. Jack reached over for the bottle and topped both their glasses back up before setting it aside.

"You're going to need a lot more than that bottle to get me drunk, Jack."

Jack grinned unrepentantly back at the Doctor. "That is a challenge I am almost tempted to take you up on Doctor. I have three cases of this stuff actually." His voice cracked on those last words as memories rose up unbidden when he thought of why he had stocked up on this particular scotch. "I bought it back in the 90's actually. The leader of Torchwood three at the time, Alex, was a huge scotch connoisseur and Oban 14 year was his favorite. I had bought those cases and squirreled them away for the big bash that was already being planned for the millennium." Jack raised his glass to his lips and drained it once more before pouring some more. It was now nearly as hard for him to get drunk as it was for the Doctor, but some nights he still found that he tried to lose himself in oblivion, if even for a little while. He hoped that this didn't end up being one of those nights.

The Doctor remained silent next to him, raising the glass to his lips periodically but otherwise just maintaining a companionable silence, knowing that Jack would continue when he was good and ready. He found he couldn't keep his eyes off Donna's sleeping form, his mind constantly brushing against hers to check on her dreams and make sure that she was all right especially after everything she had been through.

He knew that she would've been more comfortable in her room on the Tardis, but for some reason he couldn't bear to have her out of his sight right now and so he made sure to keep her close. Maybe it was because they had come so close to losing each other, maybe it was just because he was worried about her. Either way, he felt content there next to Jack while he could keep a watchful eye on her.

Jack took another sip of scotch before he sighed deeply and continued with his story. "Alex had looked into a medallion that had fallen through the rift several years earlier and it showed him a vision of the storm that was to come. It drove him mad when he saw it, he murdered every member of the team right as they were getting ready to ring in the new millennium and then he waited for me to return."

The Doctor sighed softly when he heard that. Nothing good ever came from knowing the future, at least not for humans. He always thought it was peculiar that they all wanted a glimpse, just to see if things would turn out well but in the end they never liked what they saw.

"I remember coming back from the mission ready to really get the party started but the hub was silent and their bodies were laid out along the walkway, gunned down without mercy. Mercy killings Alex called it, so that they wouldn't have to live through hell. Maybe he had a point now that I think about it, would it have been any better if they had been turned into cyber men?" Jack set his glass aside and leaned back against the desk, head falling back to try to still the racing of his thoughts as he remembered that terrible night. "That's the night Alex gave me Torchwood. His gift and my reward for a century of service. He even apologized for not being to spare me what was going to come. He told me to build torchwood into something worthwhile before it was too late, then he shot himself in the head."

Jack turned to look at the Doctor, piercing blue eyes locking with his as he slowly came back to the present. "That's when I believed that he was telling me to rebuild it into something that you would be proud of, instead of the xenophobic monster that it had been. I like to think I did a good job. At least I tried, Doctor."

The Doctor drained his glass and set it next to Jack's, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to digest all that Jack had told him. It started to make sense in the Doctor's mind now, the little hints that Jack had dropped over the months and years since they had been reunited but there was still a very big piece that was missing. "I was wondering how you had come to be in charge in Cardiff. From everything that I knew of Torchwood, you by your very nature should never have gone very far in the old organization. You did do a good job, Jack. I wish I had met the rest of your team."

The Doctor then cocked his head and leaned closer to Jack, his voice low as he murmured. "But that's not the real reason why you hated me is it, Jack? Something else has happened. Something relatively recent by your reaction when you first saw me."

Jack's startled gaze flew back to the Doctor's face, the intensity he read in those stormy depths was very nearly his undoing. Jack shook his head before he reached over for the bottle and topped both their glasses up, taking his in hand for courage he shook his head softly in denial of the Doctor's words. "I don't hate you, Doctor. At least not anymore, I don't think. I don't know, it's all very complicated."

The Doctor laughed mirthlessly at that, raising his glass once more to Jack in a mock salute. "Well we are both very complicated men."

"That we are, Doctor!" Jack's head dropped after those words, his whole body had suddenly gone rigid with a tension of which he was barely aware. "I told you that my brother had found me, but what I didn't tell you is what happened when he did."

The Doctor braced himself for what was coming next, if the tension that was suddenly pouring off of Jack was any indication, then it was going to be bad.

"I had lost him during an invasion on the Boeshane Peninsula when we were both kids. One minute I was holding his hand as we ran, and the next he was gone. I never gave up looking for him even after I joined the Time Agency. I never gave up hope that Gray had survived and was living somewhere in the universe." Jack shook his head with a soft snort. "Gray had been held captive for many years where he was tortured and abused on a regular basis. Eventually he was found, chained in the midst of a field of corpses." Jack's voice cracked when he remembered the horror he felt at the revelation of how Gray had grown up, before he had realized how very much Gray hated him and blamed him for everything that had happened to him. "Gray had learned very well how to destroy people from his captors. He had had years and years to watch them and learn from them while he plotted his revenge."

Jack pushed away from the desk and began to pace when the nervous energy suddenly became too much for him to remain still. "He used an old buddy of mine from the time agency to set bombs around Cardiff and detonate them for maximum damage and panic, all so that my team would be scattered trying to deal with the emergencies. He lured me to where I could see all of the explosions go off then he took me back in time to 27 AD, before Cardiff had been built. Gray was waiting there for me. I was so happy to see him that I ran to him without thinking, I remember hugging him and crying because we were finally together again. I never saw the knife that he stabbed right through me. He told me that he wanted my life, he wanted me to suffer right on the edge of death over and over again just as he did for all those years. He wanted me to know exactly how he felt while I lay there waiting for death. Over and over again."

The Doctor was listening to Jack's story intently, having never known much about Jack's past nor about the fact that he had lost a brother. He remembered well the scourges that had swept through many human colony worlds in the 51st and 52nd centuries, how millions had been killed and even more had been enslaved. It had been a dark time for humanity, and in the light of that was it any wonder that Jack's brother had been completely destroyed during his time amongst those creatures?

"He threw me into a deep grave and proceeded to bury me alive, no casket or protection from the suffocating weight of earth as it crushed me in utter darkness. I remember awakening from yet another death with earth still choking me, while just a few meters above my head the world was turning and people were living and laughing. I honestly forgot what the sun or even a simple breeze felt like. Sometimes I would dream that you found me and managed to rescue me, and other times I would just lose myself in memories while I waited for death and tried desperately not to go completely insane." The Doctor flinched at Jack's admission that he had dreamed of being saved by him, his own hearts aching at just how much torment Jack had suffered because he had dared to call the Doctor friend. It finally all made sense now, the anger that he had felt pouring off of Jack when he had first arrived in Cardiff though strangely that anger seemed to have faded in the last 24 hours.

"Torchwood found me in the early 20th century, they dug me up then accused me of abandoning them just when I was supposed to be on assignment for them. I had to talk fast to convince them that I couldn't cross my own timeline and that they had to freeze me for another 107 years before I could properly confront my brother." Jack drained the last of his snifter, grunting softly when he barely even felt the bite of the alcohol. He knew that it would indeed take a lot more liquor to dull these memories if he didn't talk about them tonight, and finally for once the Doctor was sitting still long enough that he was able to talk to the only other being in the universe that could understand all that he had been through.

"I woke up in the morgue after Gray had killed Owen and Tosh and I was able to confront him. He was completely insane, all he cared about was his vengeance against me and he didn't give a damn how many he killed to achieve his greatest desire." Jack slumped against the desk next to the Doctor, his shoulders drooping as he finally was reaching the end of the long and crazy journey the last two thousand years had been for him. "I didn't kill him, Doctor though a part of me desperately wanted to for what he had put me through. But I sedated him instead and put him in deep freeze, hoping maybe one day I'll be able to help him."

He shook his head at that thought, gazing morosely down at the bottom of his snifter before turning tortured eyes back up to the Doctor. "You've rubbed off on me too much, Doctor. I just couldn't do it and I still have hope that one day maybe we can be properly reunited."

He tossed his head back with a sardonic laugh. "To think I'm actually nearly twice your age now Doctor! I never thought I would live to see this day."

The Doctor couldn't smile at Jack's attempt at humor, his own hearts were near to breaking because he found himself dwelling on all the suffering that he inflicted on those around him. Rose, Martha, Jack and poor poor Donna. Every single life changed forever, sometimes not always for the better. He sometimes wondered what the universe would have been like if he hadn't run away from Gallifrey. Would there even still be a universe if the Tardis had never convinced him to steal her in a mad bid to escape her own destruction?

He looked up at Jack's quiet chuckles, thankful that at least he was able to find some humor in nearly two millennia of never ending torment. His indomitable spirit once more rising to overcome even the most terrible of events.

For the first time that night, he was the one to reach for the bottle of scotch, surprised when he saw that it was over half empty though neither of them were showing any signs of having imbibed that much. With a shrug, he filled both their glasses and handed Jack's back to him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Gods, it's all turned to rubbish since you met me hasn't it? I'm so sorry that this happened to you and that I will never be able to make it right. I'm sorry that I ran from you and stranded you on the game station, I'm sorry that those selfish actions of mine set you on this terrible path."

Jack jerked at those words, eyes flying to the Doctor when he realized that the man was nearly overcome with grief after everything that Jack had told him. "Doctor, it was not my intent to make you feel guilty over what has happened to me. In the end, I guess I have to look at it as a gift because in my own way I have made a difference in the time that I have been here on earth. I have made friends, and I like to think that I've done my own part in saving the planet from time to time." He let his gaze wander out into the hub, looking over at Daniel as he leaned over the communications displays before his eyes touched on Donna's sleeping form. "I finally understand Doctor, what I was meant to do. And finally all of that anger and hate and pain that I felt when I thought of you has just quietly dissolved into love and acceptance. I finally, after over two thousand years of life, have figured out how to forgive you."

Jack's shoulder nudged the Doctor's to take another long drink of his scotch, for the first time since his strange rebirth he finally felt free and closer to the Doctor than he had ever thought possible. The Doctor finally smiled wistfully at Jack's words, his moody gaze still focused intently on Donna's sleeping form. "Is that all it took? Two thousand years?"

Jack shrugged in reply. "Give or take a few decades. It helps to see that at least you're trying to make amends for some of your actions in the past by taking care of Donna through the midst of her own change."

The Doctor turned that brooding gaze on Jack, the never ending pain laid bare for the first time that Jack could ever remember. "I almost didn't, Jack. I almost botched the whole thing up by running away again, running farther and faster than I ever did before. I was turning into a fearful being, that vengeful god that I had once told you about and it absolutely terrified me because I found I didn't care."

"And now you've stopped running." It was a statement and not a question, Jack's eyes boring into the Doctor's so that he could not mistake the intent behind those words.

The Doctor took a shuddering breath, feeling completely exposed because of Jack's intuition but he could only nod in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah I have and after today it frankly scares the living daylights out of me." He turned his gaze back to Donna, his mind unconsciously reaching out to touch hers once more when he saw her stirring from the clutches of a nightmare. He gently wrapped her mind in his for a moment, helping to soothe the fear from her thoughts so that she could settle back into a gentle slumber.

Reluctantly pulling from her mind once more, he was surprised by the soft smile he saw on Jack's face. "In a way it's always been Donna, I suppose. We were both too blind to see it really, just mates and all that hogwash. Then everything changed and it was too late to do anything about it. I guess that was part of the reason why I fell so hard after I had to wipe her memories, the utter finality of that act had stolen any possibility of that future away. Or so I had thought anyways."

Jack had always felt there was something more between the Doctor and Donna though he had never been able to put his finger on it and Donna had been downright flirtatious with him in her own way. It had definitely confused Jack, who for the first time in his life had decided to tread carefully where she was concerned.

"There's always going to be danger, Doctor and you know that better than most but you can't let the threat of that rule your actions." Jack shook his head at that thought, leaning closer to the Doctor before continuing. "I think I am probably the only being in the universe who can understand the anguish and loss that you have experienced and will experience again no matter what. Of course it hurts to love, knowing that in the end you are going to outlive anyone that you have any feelings for but while I lay in that grave century after century, it was the memory of all those I had loved in my life that gave me something to hope for. If you don't take the chance, Doctor then really what the hell are you fighting for anyways?"

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully at Jack's words, the question he had asked absolutely demanded an answer. "Indeed, what am I fighting for then?"

"HA! See? Listen to your elders, Doctor." Jack couldn't help but tease.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle to fill their glasses once again, handing Jack his and smirking before he let his gaze travel back to linger lovingly on Donna's sleeping form. He was fighting for his life, his love and his sanity. He was fighting for the chance at happiness for however long he could have it and in the end, he knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure that they lived life to the fullest even though the danger would always be waiting just around the next corner. She had shown time and time again that she would stand by him no matter the threat and that she would be that voice of reason and compassion that he sometimes lacked. They would be magnificent. Who was he kidding? They already were magnificent.

"Whatever you say, Gramps. Like that's ever going to happen."

They both laughed at that retort before they settled back and simply enjoyed the brief respite from the world's woes.


	20. Chapter 20

Gwen returned to the hub a few hours later, having been repeatedly delayed while she had tried to bring order to the chaos at the wharves. She desperately wanted to go home and check on Rhys, but there was still too much to do before she would be able to finally collapse in his arms.

It had been utter madness at the docks while the police had swarmed back over the warehouses after the worst of the explosions had died down. Fire and medical personnel had descended with swift efficiency and dealt with the blazes before they had gotten out of hand. Several police officers had been thrown into the waters of the bay when the explosion had happened, luckily only a few had been seriously injured.

Torchwood was going to have to fill out an official report with statements from everyone involved in the search and rescue and ultimate explosion that had ended the threat of the angels. She had laughed in their faces when she thought of trying to get the Doctor to give an official statement, some intuition had told her that it would be a cold day in hell before he would ever consent to that. She had assured them that both she and Jack would file reports to fill them in on what had happened, and that that was the best that they were going to get.

She walked up the steps to the main control center, her eyes roaming over the vast space to try to locate everyone. The Doctor was dozing softly on the couch with Donna's head cradled gently in his lap, his fingers tangled in her brilliant red hair even while his thumb brushed a gentle circle along her temple. Donna was snuggled into the Doctor's coat with a soft smile on her lips while her hand was resting lightly on his thigh. The sight made the heaviness in Gwen's heart loosen just a little bit when she remembered just how close they all had come to losing their lives. It was thanks to the two of them really, that the entire earth was not even now being ravaged by an army of those monsters.

There were several take out containers strewn on the table by the couch, with several clean plates waiting nearby. She grimaced when she felt the answering growl in her stomach, before she forcibly pushed the thought down and walked towards Jack's office. The sooner she dealt with this, the sooner she could take care of herself.

Jack was sitting in his office with a nearly empty bottle of scotch on the desk in front of him, he was scribbling furiously in one of his many journals while a nearly full glass of liquor sat by his hand.

"Well Jack, you managed to duck very neatly out of having to deal with that debacle!"

His head jerked up at her words, the smile on his face was blinding as he offered her the glass of scotch. "We saved this for you, thought you might be needing it."

She stepped forward and took the glass gratefully, raising it to her lips and throwing it back with a faint grimace. "It's absolute madness over there, Jack. They're in complete shambles and they're screaming for blood over the deaths of their officers."

"Well, there's been enough bloodshed today, and there will be no more. They are going to just have to just deal with it."

Gwen turned around at the sound of the Doctor's voice, having not even noticed that his eyes had tracked her progress across the hub before he got to his feet and followed her into Jack's office. His face was grim and his words were implacable, though she had already known that he would not be swayed.

"I know, Doctor and I already told them that. They actually want to have a proper debriefing with you in regards to what happened in the warehouse."

The Doctor was already shaking his head before she even finished. "No. I don't do paperwork."

"No, he just leaves it to us!" Jack couldn't help but pipe up with a laugh.

The Doctor pinned Jack with a chilling look before he turned back to Gwen. "I know how police officers can get. The team went in under my command and an officer died on my watch, there will be questions and explanations that none of them will accept anyways. Half of them are probably already convincing themselves that they all had some sort of mass hallucination to try to explain the appearance of the ghosts rather than admit that they were seeing specters out of time." Gwen started at that comment, wondering how he knew that when she hadn't even had a chance to tell him yet. The theories were already running wild and only a few of the commanding officers were even willing to admit that anything remotely supernatural had happened.

The Doctor saw her reaction and just laughed softly. "See? Humans are so predictable at times like this. I can't stay here for those explanations because honestly the explanations will never be sufficient, and I really would rather not end up in a jail cell in Cardiff. I've seen the inside of too many of those across the galaxy."

Jack looked up at the Doctor, laying his pen in his journal before he closed it and leaned back in his chair. "Doctor, would you be willing to give us a statement? I've already been working on mine and can work yours in as well. You were the expert in the crisis and now that your part is done I will say that you were called away. Which usually is the case where you are concerned."

The Doctor looked back at Donna who was just stirring on the couch, her eyes opened and immediately locked onto his with a smile before he turned back to Jack and nodded. "Only me, Jack. Donna is to be left completely alone. Any blame or burden resulting from this will rest solely with me."

"Of course, Doctor. I would never dream of bothering Donna with this sort of stuff, she's been through enough as it is."

The Doctor nodded firmly in response. "All right then, whenever you're ready."

"One more thing that I forgot to mention. All three of the weevils in the holding cells survived the sealing of the rift and seem to have reverted back to their normal charming behavior."

The Doctor nodded at that, surprised at the thrill he felt that those poor creatures had survived. Though Jack seemed to view them merely as a nuisance that needed to be contained so that they didn't kill humans, they were still living, sentient beings and had had no choice in coming to this world. In that, the Doctor was grateful that there had not been more bloodshed. He had no idea how many of those creatures had been slaughtered in those warehouses, but it had to have been hundreds judging by the thick layer of oily dust that had covered the ground. He was just happy that the slaughter had finally been ended.

"I'm not surprised once the threat had passed, they will no longer be driven mad with the pain of their fellows. However, the rift will take a while settle into its more normal patterns, but once it does you will most likely have to deal with a new influx of the weevils as you like to call them and it'll be back to normal in good old Cardiff!" The Doctor said with a laugh when his gaze locked with Jack's withering glare.

"I think we could all do with a little peace and quiet here, hopefully it will be a while before all hell break's loose again." Jack's attention suddenly shifted behind the Doctor, every bone in his body intently staring back towards the Tardis.

The Doctor turned around, somewhat startled by the sudden shift in Jack's demeanor before he saw that Martha had stepped out of the Tardis and was making her way to Jack's office.

Donna was on her feet in an instant, wrapping Martha up in a tight hug before she followed her to their side.

Martha looked absolutely exhausted, the bags under her eyes were heavy and pronounced but she was smiling brilliantly when she joined them. "He's going to be just fine, Jack. With Tardis' guidance, I was able to reverse the temporal energies in his body." She swayed slightly with exhaustion, her hand rising to rub her temples tiredly while she thought back on all that she had had to deal with during Ianto's surgery.

The Doctor gently took hold of her elbow when he noticed her sway and led her to a chair where she could rest for a bit. Urging her to sit, he looked up with a question but had noticed that Donna had already dashed out of the room. He smiled because as usual she was two steps ahead of him, and sure enough just then she hustled back into the room with a bottle of water for Martha.

Martha smiled up at them both before focusing her attention back on Jack. "He will feel some residual effects for quite a while because of the extent of the cellular damage, and be especially alert for vertigo. His shoulder and scapula were fractured in seven places, but luckily they were all clean breaks. With the help of the Tardis, I was able to repair the worst of the damage but he is going to need to rest and properly recuperate for at least a month. NO missions, Jack. He is to remain back at the hub where he won't run the risk of undoing everything that we did today."

Martha fixed Jack with her sternest doctor gaze, knowing that where his people were concerned at least he would always make sure to take the utmost care. "He was lucky Jack. I wouldn't have been able to save him if the Doctor and the Tardis hadn't been here, it was touch and go as it was."

Jack was bouncing on the balls of his feet, nodding at every word and repeating her instructions before he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Is he awake now? Can we go see him?"

Martha laughed and nodded. "Yes, Jack, though he is still very groggy from the medication. He has asked to see you and Gwen, but go easy on him! I've already instructed the Tardis to kick the lot of you out if you disturb him too much." She had to shout the last as both Gwen and Jack had bolted out of Jack's office and raced each other to the Tardis where they had to pause in their mad dash just to be able to get into the door. She could only shake her head with a chuckle before she turned back to look up at the Doctor.

"So what really happened, Doctor? Two separate earthquakes in Cardiff today, highly localized with minimal damage except at the epicenters. Explosions and warehouses vanishing and then a call from you saying that there was an incident with the angels?"

Donna looked from Martha to the Doctor and just shook her head in exasperation. "Before you both dive headlong into details, Martha when's the last time that you ate?"

She looked up at Donna with a slightly distant look on her face, mouth opening to answer then closing again as she really thought about it. "I don't know Donna. Maybe yesterday? I tend to lose track of time when I'm in crisis mode."

Donna nodded at that. "You just sit right there and I'll go make you a plate. We got Italian, seems to be the only thing around here. Be right back!"

Martha blinked as Donna hurried off, unable to help the instant smile at the whirlwind of energy that was Donna Noble.

She looked up at the Doctor, surprised by the soft look on his face as his gaze followed Donna out the door. "She looks like she is doing well, Doctor. So you were able to figure out a way to beat the metacrisis?"

He looked back to Martha with a sigh and shook his head. "Not hardly, but that's a long story and I don't want to delve into that without Donna here as it is more her story then mine. But yes, she has beaten the metacrisis though there were some…" He paused, gaze going distant while his mind flashed back to all that had happened in the last six weeks. "complications that we are still trying to navigate."

"What sort of complications? Is she alright?" Martha was instantly concerned when she heard that, her mind already thinking of possible side effects and if they would be a danger to Donna or the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled in response. "I believe so, but it is still something that I'm still very uncertain exactly how it will develop. Unfortunately, we can't stay here long, I still need to check on several other rifts to make sure what happened here isn't being repeated all over the known universe."

"So Doctor what DID happen?" She looked up as Donna bustled back into the room with a full plate, napkin and utensils with another bottle of water tucked up under her arm. Martha smiled her thanks as she took the plate, before turning her attention back to the Doctor.

The Doctor leaned back against Jack's desk with a soft sigh, his eyes locking with Donna's before he turned back to Martha and jumped in feet first. "Well it's all tied into what happened with Donna about six weeks ago."

"Wait, the rift activity had something to do with Donna?"

Donna settled on the seat next to Martha at that question, her hands clenched nervously in her lap as she mentally prepared herself to revisit those painful memories. She felt the question in the Doctor's gentle mind touch, his thoughts softly brushing against hers for confirmation before he continued. She looked up at him and nodded softly, letting him know that it was all right and she was ready for him to begin.

Martha didn't miss the byplay between the two of them and she watched fascinated while she was eating, the subtle glances and the way their eyes constantly seemed to seek the other out hinting at its own conversation. Something had definitely changed between the two of them, it was obvious in the way that they were acting with each other and she was pretty sure it had to do with the metacrisis.

"Donna was abducted by the Master about six weeks ago, he had felt the presence of my mind beneath the mental shielding that I had woven in place over Donna's Time Lord consciousness." Martha gasped when she heard that, her gaze flying to Donna just in time to see her flinch in reaction to his words. Oh, this was not going to end well.

The Doctor continued, his voice somewhat emotionless as he began to recount everything that had happened. Donna interjected from time to time, describing what the Master had done to her though she seemed to gloss over the very real agony that she had to have experienced during that whole time.

To think that she had been held captive for over a week while her body was trying to burn itself out, Martha couldn't even begin to imagine the effect that would have had on her. Yes, her parents had been in the Master's clutches for a year but he had only used them for slave labor and wanted to constantly flaunt how powerless the Doctor had been to save anyone.

The dull, hollow tone of Donna's voice bespoke of an agony that was nearly too much for her sanity to properly remember. She had heard patients speak of terrible pain and suffering that way in the past, they distanced themselves from it and spoke about it almost as if it had happened to someone else just so that they could forget how bad it had truly been.

Come to think of it her entire family spoke about the year that never was in the same hollow tone, almost as if they had convinced themselves that those events had happened to someone else. She knew that it was a coping mechanism that they had developed because there was no one that they could really seek counseling from because of what had happened. If they started to talk to a stranger about those events, they most likely would be committed to an asylum before the first session had even ended. That had been the main reason why she had finally worked up the strength to end her travels with the Doctor, because she knew that her family would have no one to turn to in order to begin the long process of rebuilding their shattered lives.

She shuddered when the Doctor continued, how he had gone to that ship fully prepared to die and that somehow the prophecy of the Ood had been fulfilled by the events there without him regenerating. She winced when she heard the pain in his voice when he spoke of his planet coming back into existence, about how once again he had had to doom them all to the fires of hell in order to save the rest of the universe. She blinked back tears when she imagined what that decision must have cost him, how he must have railed and screamed against the injustice of it all. She had seen his cold rage before, especially when he had dealt with the Family of Blood, but this must have been something that had to have completely devastated him.

Her mind was spinning when she realized what he was hinting at, that an alternate reality had formed because of the events on that distant ship. What had truly changed? Other than the fact that the Doctor had not regenerated into a new form, nor had he even had to abort a regeneration to remain the same.

Donna watched Martha through their whole tale and what she saw made some of the tension that had been coiling within her melt away. It felt good at least for their small circle of friends to know truly what had happened and why. It was a comfort to know that she would not have to be on guard every moment that she spent with them for fear that she would let something slip.

The Doctor's gaze snapped back to her when he felt that little sigh of relief in her mind, his brow furrowing as he tried to follow the trail of thought in her mind. She had seemed almost frightened when he had begun to recount everything that had happened, almost as if she had been afraid Martha would reject her for the changes in her mind and body. However, Martha as always had been compassionate and understanding, her first concern had been Donna and her health just as it had always been in the past.

Donna smiled at the Doctor before turning her attention back to an avid Martha. "I couldn't remain unchanged once the Doctor had drained the last of his consciousness from my mind." She took a deep breath to gather her courage before she ploughed on. "His mind opened mine completely. Even though I no longer possessed his consciousness, the ability remained switched on. I had thought the ability to reach out mentally to him across the stars had been due in part to his essence, but I was wrong. It was my own ability that I have since been struggling to learn to control."

Martha gasped at Donna's words, her eyes widening as she tried to imagine the constant strain that Donna must be under trying to learn how to control an ability that she had never possessed. No wonder she looked like she was about to collapse, but she could tell from their looks that the worst was not over yet.

"Donna's ability is actually very powerful, more powerful than I have sensed in any human in a long time and I can only think that that is in part to the other changes that are still manifesting from the metacrisis."

"Other changes?"

Donna nodded numbly. "Yeah, I can sense disturbances in time as well. Though that's a relatively recent discovery."

"I believe that my consciousness left an imprint on her mind, the telepathy was just a start but it created the pathway for this ability to manifest as well. I'm hoping that this is the last of it, but it is definitely new territory for me as there has never been a human/Time Lord metacrisis before. So unfortunately we are both having to navigate these tricky waters without any real idea of what is coming."

Martha started in shock at those words, her mouth agape as she really looked at Donna and for the first time noticed that she was constantly squinting and tilting her head as if trying to change her line of sight. Oh god, she must be in near overload with all that had happened in the last few days if the reports she had been hearing were any indication. Cardiff had always been a hotspot of temporal energy, she remembered well what the Doctor had told her when they had first stopped in Cardiff to refuel what had seemed a lifetime ago.

"Are you all right, Donna? Had this ability manifested while you were dealing with the angels?"

"Oh yes, boy had it ever." Donna could only nod, her eyes were haunted as she remembered the absolute terror she had felt with everything that she had seen. How she alone had been able to truly know what had been about to descend on them all. It had been completely overwhelming at times and if it hadn't been for the Doctor's calming presence within her mind, she most likely would've succumbed to sheer panic many times over during their ordeal. She still didn't feel magnificent as he insisted she had been, but she could feel the absolute truth in his thoughts and his words. In the end, that unwavering belief was enough to soothe some of the terror from her own mind.

"You've been through an incredible trauma, Donna and you hadn't even really had time to learn to cope with it before you had to leap right into a crisis. You're going to need a lot of rest after your ordeal here, Donna. And that goes for you too, Doctor. The universe can take care of itself for a while."

The Doctor laughed at her stern tone. "Always taking care of everyone else, Martha! Don't worry I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest after this."

Martha turned a steely gaze to the Doctor, shaking her head before admonishing him. "I mean that for you as well, Doctor. Don't think I can't see you're practically dead on your feet."

Donna threw her head back and laughed, truly laughed for the first time in days. With just a few words, Martha managed to put the Doctor on the defensive and there truly was nothing that he could do about it. "Oh, Martha, it's good to see you again. I just wish the circumstances had been better."

"Speaking of seeing people, where's Mickey?" The Doctor piped up in an effort to change the subject.

Martha smiled at the obvious ploy, but she allowed herself to be distracted for the moment. "He's on assignment right now in Paris and won't be back for a while, but he did want me to tell you both hello. He hopes to be able to visit with everyone properly soon."

The Doctor smiled somewhat wistfully. "Yeah, under better circumstances I hope."

Donna sighed when Martha spoke about Mickey, her thoughts immediately turning to her family who were now closer to her than they had been in weeks. She had kept in touch with them during the past few weeks though it had just been sporadic phone calls to let them know that she was alright, though she had not gone into much detail. Not that she could have really gone into detail. How did you explain to your mother that you were trying to learn how to cope with being a telepath all of the sudden? Never mind that you could see the fabric of time as it wove through the world around you? Yeah, her mother would most likely have tried to drag her straight to the psychiatrist again. Despite all those worries, she still suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to call them both, just to hear the sounds of their voices once more.

The Doctor shifted when he felt the turn of her thoughts, leaning close to her while his hand reached up to lightly brush against her cheek. "Go give them a call, Donna. They'll be happy to hear from you. Just try not to get into it with your mother."

Donna's gaze flew to his with those words, the answering smile on her face was somewhat abashed at his admonition. "I'll behave if she behaves, Doctor. You know I can more than hold my own with her now." With a soft laugh, she rose to her feet and stepped out of Jack's office back into the hub where she pulled her mobile out and dialed her mother's number.

Martha watched the Doctor as his gaze followed her out of the room, his brows furrowing slightly when Donna started talking to whoever had answered the phone before he turned his attention back to her. She was looking at him with a new understanding in her eyes, the smile on her lips a touch sad.

"You can hear her thoughts all the time now, Doctor?"

"Yup." The Doctor responded, for the first time in a while popping the "p" at the end just like he had done in the past. There was a boyish light in his eyes as he looked at her, his body suddenly vibrating with nervous energy. "She's pretty adept at hearing mine as well now, our minds are never really that far apart anymore. I tell you though it can get a tad uncomfortable from time to time."

He stopped dead when he realized what he had said to Martha, eyes going wide as he realized he had just been a complete idiot. "I'm sorry, Martha. I didn't think…"

Martha shook her head with a laugh, setting her plate aside before she rose to her feet and gave him a big hug. "I'm happy for you, Doctor. You deserve to be happy for once in your life, and besides I couldn't be happier with Mickey. I never did properly thank you for that by the way."

His answering smile was somewhat tentative, though he did return her hug. "You're happy now?"

"Yes, Doctor I am. Mickey is a good man, and more importantly we're good together! We understand each other, and support each other no matter what comes up. And trust me sometimes dealing with our crazy lives it can get completely overwhelming, but we work through it." Her eyes were shining up into his, her words ringing with her sincerity when she finally realized that she had always loved him more as a brother or a father figure than anything else. It had gotten all mixed up for her, but being here now with him she realized that she would always love him no matter what and that she truly was happy to see he was finally trying to allow himself some happiness of his own. "You deserve to be happy too, Doctor. I'm glad to see that you're finally not running from it anymore. Donna's good for you, she always did reign you in when you needed it and she was always so good at making the connections that we all missed. I couldn't think of anyone better for you actually."

The Doctor just hugged her tight. "I've missed you, Martha Jones. But I am so glad to see that you are happy, you deserve nothing less."

She grinned at that before stepping back. "I still reserve the right to call you if I ever need to Doctor!"

He responded with a playful salute. "The right is always yours, Martha."

She looked up when she saw Gwen slipping out of the Tardis and making her way over to where the Cardiff police officer was sitting, but frowned when she didn't see Jack following her out.

"Let me go check on Ianto, Doctor. I don't need Jack getting him too worked up on me!"

The Doctor stepped back from her with a teasing grin. "Quite right, you know how Jack can be."

"That's the problem!" Martha tossed back over her shoulder with a laugh before she hurried back to the Tardis.

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep steadying breath while he stood watching Gwen and Daniel talking quietly by the communications displays. He had no reason to continue keeping Daniel here, and the Doctor was sure he would want to make sure that his family was safe as well.

Hands reaching up, he straightened his jacket before he made his way over to join them. Gwen looked up at his approach, her eyes just as tired as everyone else's must have been but she still nodded to him in greeting.

"Doctor."

Daniel looked up at his approach, his entire countenance changing when he saw the Doctor's intent gaze on his features. "Is everything all right, Doctor? Do I need to stay here much longer?"

The Doctor shook his head as he pulled up a chair and settled between the two of them, his gaze traveling back and forth to try to better gauge their true moods. He could tell that they were both exhausted and still grief-stricken but otherwise they looked none the worse for their ordeal. Gwen had huge black smudges under her eyes which were still a little swollen no doubt from the tears that she still had to fight. Daniel just looked shell-shocked, worn out and dazed, but at least the anger that the Doctor had felt radiating off the man earlier seemed to have faded. It looked like once more Donna had been able to help him come to terms with a world gone completely mad.

"I was going to ask if you both were alright. It's been a long exhausting day for everyone, and there is still so much more that needs to be done. However none of that will be accomplished with either of you collapsing from sheer exhaustion."

"I think at least I am as good as can be expected, Doctor. This is unfortunately not as unfamiliar to me as I would hope it is. It has been a day of shocks definitely, but in the end at least we were able to make a difference."

The Doctor's lips turned up in a truly fantastic smile at her words, his estimation of her having just grown by leaps and bounds. Jack had indeed chosen well when he had made her his second. She was very much aware of the sacrifices that had to be made for the greater good, and also the very real possibility that one day she may have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save everything she loved. Indeed they might all have to make that sacrifice one day.

The Doctor looked to the both of them, sobering slightly when he thought back to that basement and the feeling of powerlessness that had overwhelmed him when Andy had been seized by the angel. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him." He sat back in the chair, hands rising to scrub at his whisker grizzled face as he ran over the events in his mind over and over again. "If I had had more time, I know I would have figured out a way but it all happened so fast and we were about to be overrun."

Gwen leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm, her gaze intent on his own sorrowful features. "I don't blame you, Doctor. Much as it would make coming to terms with this whole thing a lot easier, I just can't blame you." She shivered when she felt Daniel's gaze boring into her at those words, but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't let him think for one second that she felt he hadn't done everything in his power to save Andy. "I talked about it with Jack and Ianto, and they both agree that if you had stopped we all would have died and the earth right now would be terrorized by creatures that people would have no clue how to fight." She smiled tremulously through the tears that suddenly burned down her cheeks, her mind flashing back to the look of calm acceptance on Andy's face right before he had been killed. "I think Andy knew that in the end, Doctor. That's why he asked you to make sure we never forgot him or his sacrifice."

Daniel grunted softly when she finished, his own mind was still a jumbled mess of emotions that he knew would take a long time to sort. He did know though that he was irrevocably changed by the events of the last thirty-six hours and that this would be one of those events that would forever shape his life into the before and the after. He had been in the after before, when he came back from Kosovo and again from Afghanistan but even those traumatic events had done nothing to prepare him for the knowledge of the enormity of the universe and how tiny they all really were in the grand scheme of things.

It still amazed him that one man, one alien could have so much power as to stand at the eye of the storm, to _become_ the storm really while he shaped the winds to some design that only he seemed to know. The power within the man was terrifying but strangely comforting at the same time, because he had seen firsthand the lengths to which he would go in order to save the earth and all who called it home.

He looked up at the Doctor when he felt the touch of his gaze, the question plain on his face. "What about you, Daniel? How are you coping with all of this?"

He shrugged slightly, breath blowing out through clenched teeth while he tried to gather his thoughts. "I'll be honest, I'm not coping at all Doctor. I'm running on auto-pilot and trying to just get through the next few minutes in one piece. I know it'll all come crashing down soon enough, but for the time being I will be all right. I've been in this place before at least."

Gwen reached out to give him a big hug. "And you've got a great support network now, Daniel. Unfortunately you can't really talk to anyone about what you saw or experienced in that warehouse, nor can you discuss the events afterwards without everyone thinking you're completely starkers. But if you ever need someone to talk to or scream to or whatever, we're all here for you."

The Doctor smiled at her declaration. "Be a support for each other through the rough times ahead. I will warn you it is not going to get easier, and there will come a point where people will no longer be able to deny the fact that you are not alone in this universe."

Gwen shuddered at what felt like a prophecy, her eyes locking with his while she tried to read further into his intent. He didn't pull away from her gaze, but his eyes for once were completely shuttered and she only read what she knew he wanted her to read. "The earth will need protectors because I can't always be here and I think that Torchwood will be ready to rise to the challenge." His gaze swept over Daniel to show him that he included him in that sentiment.

Daniel sat up a little straighter when he felt the praise in the Doctor's gaze, for the first time that day he suddenly felt as if he might have found a focus in the midst of the all the madness. He would have to think about it and he would of course need to talk to Gwen and Jack further, but maybe… just maybe something good would come of this and he would be able to continue to help make a difference.

The Doctor rose to his feet, content now that they both would be all right and would lean on each other as needed when the time came. He had been mostly concerned that Daniel at the very least might do something rash simply because he couldn't cope with the knowledge of all the truly terrible dangers that were waiting for them out there.

"Go home you two. I'm sure you both have tons of paperwork and reports to fill out in regards to all of this. I will make sure that Jack has my statement and I will try to keep it as believable as possible without leaving out too many details."

Gwen nearly wilted when he mentioned home, her heart stuttering in her sudden desperate need to run home and check on Rhys and finally break down in his arms. She threw her arms around the Doctor in a tight hug, squeezing for all she was worth before she stepped back. "Thank you, Doctor, for everything."

He nodded sadly when he saw the tears in her eyes once more and though he wished he could do something to ease her pain, he knew that it would only end up diminishing her if he tried. "You're welcome, Gwen Cooper. I'm happy to have properly met you."

She smiled sadly up at him before she turned and made her way to the blast doors, grabbing her coat off the coat rack before stepping into the little hallway where she waited for the lift.

The Doctor watched her go with something akin to regret on his face, regret for everything that had happened since his own strange rebirth and how even now other people were still paying the price that should be his. He then turned to look at Daniel who he found was looking at him strangely. "What is it Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head. "Just you, Doctor. It just seems like you are so filled with regret, will there ever be a time when it all can just have a happy ending? Or is it always like this for you?"

The Doctor sighed, his head turning to search out Donna who was seated on the couch with her feet tucked up under her while she was talking on the phone and he for once knew the answer to the question that he had been asking himself for what seemed like centuries. "Yes, Daniel. There are some days where I am very lucky, and everybody lives. I treasure those days because they are so very precious indeed. Its days like today that I have to remember more keenly what I am fighting for, why I have striven for so many centuries to make a difference on this planet and all across the universe really. When I see people like you and Gwen, Jack and Ianto all fighting against insurmountable odds no matter the cost it's absolutely brilliant! You are like giants to me, Daniel and I can't help be feel a sense of wonder at your innate ability to rise above any challenge. Your spirit will never be broken Daniel and that's just beautiful."

Daniel's lips were quivering by the time the Doctor was done and he found himself suddenly snapping to attention and saluting the Doctor. He felt filled with a calm sense of purpose that he knew would carry him through the dark days ahead, a peace that he had thought would never come again. "Thank you, Doctor. It has been an honor."

For once, the Doctor did not wave away his salute but he responded in kind, tapping two fingers to his forehead before Daniel's hand snapped back down and he turned to follow Gwen out into the night.

The Doctor fell back into the chair and sat staring broodingly at the flickering screens before him, his mind already racing as he thought about their imminent departure.

* * *

Donna stepped out of Jack's office, leaving the Doctor and Martha alone for the time being before she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She simply stared at it for a while, trying to sort through all that had happened before she called her mother.

Sylvia and Wilf still had no idea what had truly happened to her, they merely thought that she was just once more traveling the stars with the Doctor and was trying to come to terms with having nearly lost a year of her life. She needed to talk to the Doctor about all the changes that had happened to her, because she knew that there would come a time when she couldn't continue to hide how different she had become.

She definitely would have to tell her granddad first, she had never been one to keep secrets from him for long and he had always been infinitely supportive of her travels with the Doctor. She smiled softly when she thought of Wilf, she knew that he would be ecstatic when he found out about her and the Doctor. She had wondered if he had secretly been hoping for the two of them to finally stop mucking about ever since she had come back home during the Sontaran invasion.

Flipping the phone open and dialing her mother's number, she knew she couldn't procrastinate any longer. She felt her stomach clench when the connection was made and she waited with baited breath for the call to be answered.

It only took three rings and then Sylvia's acerbic voice responded. "I thought you'd forgotten how to use a phone. Nice of you to finally think of us for once."

Donna closed her eyes and blew a frustrated breath out through clenched teeth, already feeling the urge to snap back rising fast. "Hello, Mum. Nice to hear your voice too. I'm sorry I haven't called in a few weeks."

She could almost picture the feigned boredom in Sylvia's tone. "Yeah well, some of us have responsibilities here. We can't just drop everything to go traveling with some man."

"I'm not just traveling, mom you know that. We've done some truly amazing things, seen things and saved so many worlds; I don't understand why you can't be happy for me that I'm finally myself and am getting better every day."

Sylvia snorted in response to that comment. "Not like I'd know if you were getting any better, its been over a month since you bothered to come and see us. The occasional phone call like you can't even be bothered, even poor dad thinks you don't care anymore."

Donna winced at that, shaking her head before she sank down onto the couch and tucked her feet under her. This was not going at all the way she had hoped it would. "I've been checking in, mom. It's just I've been under a lot of stress lately, what with everything that happened in the last few weeks."

Sylvia just laughed in response. "You should've stayed here with Sean. After you left, he won the triple rollover. 27 million pounds worth actually. You would've been properly set up then, and I wouldn't be worrying every night about whether or not you were dead on some distant planet." Sylvia stopped herself immediately after that comment, most likely she felt she had given too much away and there was a sudden awkward silence on the other end.

Donna looked up when she saw the Doctor walk by her towards where Gwen and Daniel were sitting, his gaze touching her for a brief moment when he felt the burst of affection from her. Hearing her mother confirm that the Doctor had indeed given Sean a winning lottery ticket helped ease some of the last pangs of regret that she had felt. "You don't say, mom? Well I'm happy for him, he certainly deserved a better life than I could have ever given to him."

Sylvia was silent for a moment, most likely not quite sure what to make of Donna's blasé reaction to her ex fiancée suddenly becoming a millionaire or her complete avoidance of Sylvia's confession. Donna truly was happy for the Sean though, she knew in the end he would be far happier than he ever could have been with her shackled to his side. Money can only buy so much, and for her it would never have been enough when she had felt that she was only traveling through life as half a woman. She was quite happy and content with the life that she and the Doctor were making together, even though her mind was still reeling with the events of the past few weeks.

"Sean is trying to do something worthwhile with the money actually. He has petitioned the government to start a foundation to help people with amnesia and Alzheimer's. He said you inspired him to make a difference for those who can't always help themselves. He always was a bit of a dreamer, but he showed up one day with a check for us as a thank you. He said he wanted to make sure that we were okay because we had always been kind to him." Donna smiled wistfully at that, blinking hard against the tears that were threatening to fall. "He paid our mortgage off actually though we tried to refuse the money and he said to say to you that he truly did wish you the best."

"He really is a good man. Some woman will be very lucky to have him. I'm glad that he's trying to make a difference now." And she truly was glad that he was trying to use his newfound money to help people, to help people who were sometimes so lost that they didn't even know where or how to look for themselves.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're not taking the news to hard, Donna. Seriously though, when are we going to see you again?"

Donna would actually love to visit her family again, well her granddad anyways, but she couldn't visit them right now. She was too fractured and tortured with this newfound ability that she had no idea how to control, she needed some serious downtime with the Doctor where they could just focus on each other before they leaped back into the mad swirl of the universe. "I'll come for a visit soon, mom. The Doctor and I just have some things we need to do first, but then we'll come by. I promise."

She could tell that Sylvia didn't like her evasive answer, but that she knew better than to push Donna right now. "Is Gramps there with you?"

"No, you know your granddad, he's up on the hill again. I sometimes think he's looking for you."

Donna smiled at the thought, because she knew that he definitely was watching for her and the flying blue box. She wanted to take him on an adventure one day soon, so that he could visit those places he had always dreamed about. She would need to talk to the Doctor about it and see if it would even be a possibility. "I'm going to give him a call then, Mom. I'll be in touch again soon." And before her mother could say more than goodbye, she ended the call and leaned back against the couch with a frustrated sigh.

"That sounded like it went better than could be expected." She jumped when she heard the Doctor's voice, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he had come up beside her.

"As well as could be expected, Doctor. She couldn't help but rub in that Sean won the lottery and how she felt I would have been better off if I'd stayed with him."

The Doctor sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms and resting his head on her shoulder. "Do you think you would've been better, Donna?"

She knew what he was asking, could feel the uncertainty in his thoughts over the chaos of the last few weeks and if it truly would have been better if she had stayed behind on earth where she would have at least been safer. She reached up and clutched his arms tight around her, her own head falling back to rest against his shoulder while they both stared at the open doors of the Tardis. "No, Doctor. I know what it was like to live without you, to live without even remembering you and I could never go back to that life. Not even if it ended up being a millionaires life. Money can't buy happiness, Doctor and in the end I would have still been wandering aimless and hopelessly lost. I do not regret anything Doctor. I don't regret the last few weeks, and I certainly don't regret us."

She could feel the burst of warmth from him right before he pressed a soft kiss against her temple, his arms tightening for a moment about her before he murmured. "Why don't you give Wilf a call, then we can go see how Ianto is doing. I don't trust Jack unsupervised in the Tardis for longer than I need to!"

She laughed softly and shifted away from him, turning around to look up into the tortured depths of his eyes while her hand reached up and brushed his cheek softly. "I want to take gramps on an adventure with us soon, Doctor. I want to be able to show him some of the wonders that I've seen with you."

The Doctor's eyes softened when he heard her request, his mind instantly liking the thought of giving her grandfather a grand adventure. "I think that would be wonderful, Donna. We'll do so soon enough, but first we have other matters that we need to take care of."

She beamed when she heard his answer and threw her arms around his neck with a squeal of delight before she kissed him soundly. His arms instinctively tightened around her body, crushing her against him for a brief luxurious moment before they both broke apart. His gaze was searing in its intensity, his hand having risen to curl tightly about her neck before he pulled back with a soft sigh. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat up at him, her hand resting against his chest right between his twin hearts. "Call your granddad, Donna. I'm going to go check on everyone and get the Tardis ready for departure, we have some things that we need to follow up on and soon."

She shuddered softly when he mentioned their imminent trip to the Medusa cascade, her eyes locking with his briefly before she nodded. "All right, Doctor. I'll be right along then."

He brushed a soft touch against her jaw before he rose to his feet, thoughts stroking hers lightly before he turned and made his way to the Tardis.

They would need to leave soon in order to make sure that the sealing of the rift in Cardiff hadn't had a ripple effect on other rifts in the galaxy, but he also wanted to make preparations for where he wanted to take Donna to relax once they had done their duty. He realized that the respite couldn't come soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but this whole scene just really felt like it should be self-contained before moving on to the next part of the story._

 _I am going to be at fanexpo through labor day so there will be a bit of a delay before the next update. Thank you again for all your comments, they're like manna from heaven. :)_

* * *

The Doctor made his way to the medical bay, shaking his head softly at the impatient prodding of the Tardis in the back of his mind. Having finished scanning the timelines for temporal disturbances, she let him know that it was really only the rift in the Medusa Cascade that required their immediate attention and she had already completed the calculations necessary for their trip.

The Doctor was mentally preparing himself for that trip because he was not quite sure what effect it would have on Donna. She was holding up far better than he had expected, but she was definitely in complete overload and needed time to begin to heal from the trauma of the last few days. If he was completely honest with himself, he also needed the time to recover as well. He hadn't had a chance to just hold her close and revel in the fact that she was still with him, and that they against all odds had managed to defeat the angels though the cost had been so high. He was quite ready to spend days on end rediscovering her, and helping her come to terms with all of the changes that they were both facing.

He followed the sounds of laughter through the corridors of the Tardis, happy once more to hear Martha and Jack's voices in his ship. He realized that he had missed traveling with the two of them, though the last time they all had been together hadn't been in any better of a situation. Gods he really did need to visit them all when the world wasn't in such terrible danger, and they could all just sit and properly catch up.

However, that was not the way with him. It seemed that even though his destiny was once more open to anything, the universe still tossed him about to where it needed him most. He only hoped that it would give him some time before it threw him into the fire once more.

He turned into the medical bay just in time to hear Martha say. "You will heal far more quickly than you would expect otherwise, Ianto. That's one of the joys of having access to the Tardis medical facilities, she was able to accelerate the bonding of your bones and you will most likely be able to start moving your shoulder again within a week."

She looked up and nodded when the Doctor walked into the medical bay, but she did not otherwise take her attention off her patient. Ianto was laying on one of the diagnostic beds, his skin had an unhealthy pallor to it and his eyes were sunk deep into his face while his arm was strapped across his body so that it was completely immobilized.

Ianto smiled wanly when he saw the Doctor though he made no attempt to get up to greet him. "You're looking better than I would have expected, Ianto."

He laughed softly and threw a grateful smile up at Martha. "I had a good doctor, two good doctors actually!"

Martha smiled in reply and leaned close to check on his dressings. "Flattery will get you almost anything, Ianto but it is not going to get you out of that sling any sooner." She then fixed Jack with a steely look. "As for you Jack, remember to behave yourself with him. You know how medicine from the future works and if he were to reinjure himself when the Doctor and the Tardis are NOT here then it will take even longer for him to properly heal."

Jack's face was the picture of innocence, though that devilish smile was playing about the corners of his mouth before he playfully snapped off a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am! Don't worry I will make sure to take extra good care of him. I'll also make sure he stays here with me in the hub so that I can take care of him properly." He managed to imbue those words with all sorts of innuendo, while his eyes were flashing sparks at a furiously blushing Ianto.

The Doctor just shook his head with a laugh. "You never change, do you Jack?"

Jack shook his head, gaze darting from Ianto to the Doctor with a grin. "Why would I want to? You can't mess with this level of perfection."

Martha and the Doctor both groaned at that comeback. "You just go on believing that Jack, cause no one else will."

"Cut a man down to size why don't you, Martha? I'm crushed!"

"Hardly, Jack." She chuckled softly before continuing. "Seriously though, I want him to have several days off before even thinking of resuming his duties. Just because he is going to heal very quickly, does not mean that there will not be residual stiffness and weakness in that shoulder. Also, don't expect the vertigo to go away very quickly. That was one thing that the Tardis was not able to rush, and you will be shaky on your feet for several months at least. I also do NOT recommend that you handle a firearm during that time either if at all possible."

Ianto laid his head back with a soft sigh when he heard the list of instructions that Martha gave to him. With Jack there to hear them, he knew that he would most likely go nuts from boredom before Jack would let him even lift a finger. "I do feel a bit groggy right now and keep seeing blurry afterimages if I move my eyes too quickly."

"That's because of the temporal distortion that your body experienced, Ianto." The Doctor piped up, his gaze concerned as he pushed off the doorjamb with a question in his eyes. "Ianto, would you allow me to merge my mind with yours to make sure that you are all right? I won't look into anything that you don't wish to share."

Ianto found himself falling into the Doctor's eyes, the dark, brooding stare reaching into the deepest reaches of his mind and tugging at things he had thought long since buried. His breath caught in his throat, suddenly feeling trapped beneath the intensity of that stare. The ancient knowledge and power that he suddenly sensed within the Doctor that had been hidden before caused his heart to skip a beat. "I… I don't know how to block you out Doctor." He gulped. "And actually I'm scared to even think about it."

His frightened gaze jumped to Martha and Jack, his one free hand clenching tightly in the fabric of his shirt as he realized that he really couldn't deny the Doctor in the end. The fact that he was even asking was showing him a courtesy that he would never have expected.

Jack was nodding softly to his unasked question, his lips forming the words "trust him" while Martha was standing back and not asserting any pressure on him one way or the other. Though he could tell just by the set of her shoulders that she also felt he should grant the Doctor's request.

The Doctor nodded softly at his words, pausing for a moment so that his presence would not overwhelm or in any way unduly influence him. "It's simple really Ianto. I am not going to be delving too deep into any memories that you have, though I do need to relive what you experienced when you saw the angel. I just need to make sure that I understand completely what happened during that encounter. However, other than that, I will mostly be searching through your mind and body to make sure all the effects of your injuries have been dealt with. Martha and the Tardis are both excellent healers, but even they don't necessarily understand all that we are dealing with here." He paused for a moment, his gaze growing distant before he continued. "I need to leave soon, I have to check on things throughout the universe that I feel the rift in Cardiff may have affected. However, I don't want to leave until I know you are safe. Please Ianto, I need you to trust me."

The Doctor stopped at that point, letting Ianto mull over his words while his gaze darted between Jack and the Doctor. He knew that Jack trusted the Doctor with his life, with more than that actually and that in the end the Doctor had been responsible for so much in Jack's own life though sometimes he could tell that the memories were painful for Jack. Ianto licked lips suddenly gone dry, and before his courage deserted him, he nodded in response. "Okay, Doctor. But please tell me how to protect myself."

The Doctor smiled at his request, leaning back for a moment while he turned to look at Jack and Martha before he took a deep breath and jumped in with both feet. "It will feel very much like an invasion, though I will try to keep my touch light. I do need to sort through the events of yesterday as well as delve deeper into your mind and body to make sure that all residual effects from the angel are gone. I will make sure that you feel every movement of my mind and that you have plenty of time to react to it. If you feel threatened or that I am entering an area of your mind that you do not wish to share, simply imagine a door closing and I will make sure to retreat. However, know that I need to delve into your memories of yesterday completely and though it may be uncomfortable and possibly painful I need you to trust me that I am only doing so to make sure that I completely understand everything that happened."

He felt a soft gasp in his mind and looked up just in time to see Donna standing in the doorway of the medical bay, her eyes locked on his when she instantly realized what he was going to do. Her eyes were shining with her concern, and though she had seen him delve into people's minds before, she was still worried that there might be some lingering trace of the angels that could harm him.

He reached out to her with a soft whisper, his mind stroking across hers gently in what he hoped was a soothing caress. _I'll be fine, Donna. You've seen me do this plenty of times before, besides I need to make sure that Ianto is completely safe._

She could only numbly nod as she stepped into the medical bay, her eyes never wavering from his gaze. _Can I do anything to help you?_

He smiled softly and gently shook his head. _Not this time, Donna. I need you to promise me that you will not reach out to me no matter what happens. I'm going to have to block our bond to protect Ianto's privacy, but mostly because I can't risk you. Not ever. You're not used to this type of mind touch, and you could easily lose yourself if you were to attempt it with me. If I don't respond within 15 minutes, then you can come charging in._

She took a deep breath, nodding at his instructions before whispering. _You be careful, Spaceman or we'll have words_. He grinned softly at that, his eyebrow quirking slightly in reply before he turned his attention back to focus fully on Ianto.

Ianto listened to the Doctor's instructions, his heartbeat accelerating while he tried to prepare himself for the next few moments. "I'm ready Doctor. What do I need to do?"

The Doctor smiled in what he hoped was a soothing manner, his hands rising so he could rest his fingers gently on either side of Ianto's face. His fingers spread wide against the touch points, he murmured softly. "Simply relax, Ianto and open your mind to me. I'll do the rest."

Ianto tensed when he felt those fingers press against his temples and cheeks, his breathing turning ragged and erratic before he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. He took several calming breaths, fingers twitching against his body nervously, he then let his mind open itself to whatever may come.

He gasped when he felt the mind of the Doctor press within his own head, the disturbing sensation of being completely invaded caused him to instinctively tense and his mind to thrash against the Doctor's in response.

 _Shh shh shh. It's all right, Ianto. I'm only going to look._ He jerked when he felt the brush of those words against what felt like his very soul, his eyes flying open to lock onto the Doctor's even though his gaze seemed to be looking right through him.

"I can hear you! Inside my head Doctor." The Doctor's lips quirked into a smile before he let his eyes slide closed, his forehead leaned forward to better focus on the memories and sensations that were swirling through Ianto's mind.

The Doctor delved deeper into his thoughts, past the agony of his last hours of consciousness and deeper still to the traumatic events of the day before. He could feel Ianto shuddering beneath his touch, his wide open eyes staring up at the Doctor with utter terror while tears leaked uncontrollably from his eyes. He felt as if he were reliving those terrifying events, his terror laid completely bare for the Doctor's perusal. He wanted desperately to shove the Doctor out, to somehow squirm away from the moment of cowardice that he had experienced when he wished he could hide away in the Tardis. However the Doctor brushed right past those thoughts as if they were of no importance, his touch feather light while he sifted through each every moment with excruciating detail. Ianto took a shuddering breath, knuckles turning white where they clenched and clawed against his side.

Jack was hugging himself against the mad desire to rush to Ianto's side and shoulder some of the pain that he was experiencing even now. He definitely would trust the Doctor with his life, had already done so on numerous occasions but there was something different about watching the Doctor with someone he loved. He knew the Doctor needed to do this in order to make sure that Ianto would be better in the end, but it did not make seeing Ianto's very real pain any easier to bear.

Martha's hand rested on Jack's shoulder, her fingers digging into the clenched muscles just in case she had to pull him sharply back. She had only seen the Doctor delve into someone's mind like this once before, and then it had not been when the person had just suffered such a significant trauma. She was worried about the strain on Ianto's system and though she knew that she and the Tardis had checked Ianto out thoroughly, the Doctor's touch would be far more adept and likely to catch anything that they might have overlooked. It wouldn't do for any trace to be left behind, because she truly believed that if the Doctor weren't there with them in the future then she would most likely not be able to save Ianto again.

The Doctor turned away from thoughts when he felt Ianto pushing him towards his memories of the day before, everything that he could remember and everything that he felt was laid bare for the Doctor's perusal. The Doctor was as gentle as he could be while he sorted through the sensations that Ianto had felt the moment he had felt the touch of the angel, he felt the agony that Ianto did when it had broken his shoulder and the surreal sense of feeling himself begin to float towards unconsciousness.

It was that very real sensation of floating that the Doctor latched on to, because even though Ianto had been gravely injured, he should have been able to continue functioning through the pain that it had brought. The Doctor used that sensation as a guide while he let his mind stretch deeper into Ianto's, his thoughts focusing on the meticulous work that the Tardis and Martha had performed to bring him back from what could have been a very gruesome death.

He felt the time shift in Ianto's mind and body, felt the strange resonance that was echoing through his own mind and sight and was causing the blurry afterimages to dance across all that he saw. The Doctor pulled back with a relieved sigh, it was merely a residual effect from the damage that had been inflicted on his body, but would not leave any lasting mark. He saw no other effects that would have any effect on Ianto, Martha truly had reversed all the damage that the angel had inflicted and with time and some much needed rest Ianto would indeed be fine.

The Doctor's eyes opened and locked onto Ianto's own tormented gaze, his mind gently disengaging from Ianto's though his fingers retained contact for a moment more. Ianto gasped softly when he felt the Doctor pull out of his mind, the sudden loss of the connection that he had felt with the Doctor left him floundering slightly while he tried to calm the raging of his mind.

He had barely brushed against the essence of the Doctor while he had moved within his mind, but the brief contact was enough to leave him in absolute awe and terrible sadness for the man sitting before him. The endless aching loneliness that had been his life, the never-ending struggle that would be his curse until the day he finally died and the promise that the years would very rarely be kind to him left Ianto floundering in a grief that he could barely comprehend. The Doctor's life had been torment for centuries, with only brief shining moments of happiness and in the end Ianto somehow innately knew that such would always be his lot.

He swallowed convulsively past the lump in his throat before he reached out and grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand like it was a lifeline causing the Doctor's startled gaze to leap to his own. "Is it alright Doctor? Am I going to be alright?"

The Doctor looked at him with fathomless eyes before he nodded softly in response. "Yes, Ianto. You'll be fine, though as Martha said it is going to take a while for the vertigo to fade. All traces of what the angel did to you are gone."

Jack gave a whoop of delight at the Doctor's words before he rushed across the medical bay and grabbed Ianto up in a big hug, making sure to take care of his injured shoulder but still crushing him in a near bone breaking hug. "Thank you Doctor! And thank you Doctor Jones for saving him, I honestly don't know what I would've done otherwise."

The Doctor smiled before he rose to his feet, pausing when he felt his legs quiver slightly with the movement. He jumped when he felt his left arm lifted before Donna snuggled up against his side and offered her own shoulder for support. He could barely contain the sigh of relief as he felt the delicious stretch of her mind reaching out to him once again, her thoughts stroking against his lightly while she assured herself that he was alright.

"I'm glad I was able to help, Jack but really the thanks should go to Martha and the Tardis. They did all the hard work, and I've thankfully got more information on the angels then I think anyone has had for untold centuries. I'll be ready for them should I ever come across them again."

Martha turned to him at that comment, her brow furrowed while she thought of all that she had heard of the events leading up to the sealing of the rift in Cardiff. "Doctor, I thought you said that you'd trapped them in that pocket of time and that they'd never be able to touch this reality again?"

The Doctor was shaking his head even before she finished. "That was just one group of angels from an alternate universe, they're still alive and scattered throughout this universe. They unfortunately will always be out there, and I can only hope that when I do run into them again they'll be as easily dealt with."

Ianto was looking from Martha to the Doctor before he turned his gaze back up to Jack. His mind was still shuddering in the aftermath of the strange joining with the Doctor, and he knew he would be reeling for a long time to come. He suddenly felt hemmed in, trapped almost and he wanted to be out of the Tardis and back into the hub with Jack. Just someplace quiet where he could finally close his eyes and begin to heal from his long ordeal. He shifted slightly on the diagnostic bed and struggled into a seated position. Jack scowled at the motion, his eyebrows rising as he demanded. "Just where do you think that you're going, Mister?"

Ianto tried to hide the wince that flashed through him at the sudden movement, but he was not deterred and slowly made his way to his feet. "I'd like to go and properly rest now if Doctor Jones would allow it. No offense Doctors but hospitals of any kind, whether they be on earth or in an alien's spaceship have always made me uncomfortable."

Martha smiled at him and nodded. "You go ahead, Ianto. Jack make sure he gets plenty of fluids and rest. I'll be staying in Cardiff for the next few weeks to keep an eye on your recovery."

Ianto nodded softly before turning to the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor for everything. Thank you for all that you've done. I don't know if words will ever be enough, but they're all I've got."

The Doctor smiled abashedly at Ianto's words, his hand rising to rub unconsciously at the back of his neck. "Ianto, it's been my honor. Thank you for standing strong in the face of such terror, it's because of your courage that the angels didn't win the prize that would have tipped the scales completely in their favor." It was Ianto's turn to blush, the Doctor's gaze letting him know that he had felt those thoughts that had flitted through his mind when he had been faced with the specter of the angel but that in the end he had chosen not to act on them. Somehow, he knew that the Doctor was letting him know that it had been alright to be afraid and that he would never judge him for that fear.

Ianto smiled softly in response, standing a little bit straighter before he turned to Donna. "Be well, Ma'am. I'm glad to have met you."

"Take care of yourself, Ianto and good luck." He then nodded to Martha and Jack before he turned and slowly made his way out of the medical bay.

Martha was looking at the Doctor with far too much knowledge in her gaze, her eyes taking in the barely contained tension in his body. "You're leaving so soon, Doctor?"

He nodded in reply, his gaze shifting between her and Jack before he answered. "I have to, Martha. We need to check on the Medusa Cascade rift and seal the rupture before it can threaten any planets. The Tardis has scanned it and deemed it safe for the time being, but that won't be the case for long."

Jack sighed softly when he heard those words, having hoped that the Doctor would stay for a little while longer but he knew that that was not the Doctor's way. He was forever moving and running from one disaster to another, and this unfortunately was one of those times. "Thank you for coming when you did, Doctor. I hate to think what would've happened if I hadn't been able to get a hold of you."

"Of course I came, Jack. You know if at all possible, I will always come should you need my help. The both of you know how to get a hold of me should you ever have need. Do me a favor though and let me know when the memorial service will be for Andy. Donna and I want to come and pay our respects."

Jack nodded before snapping rigidly to attention and saluting. "It'll be my honor, Doctor. Safe journey and please for god's sake go off somewhere so the two of you can relax. You both deserve it." He laughed when the Doctor growled at the salute, having known how much the Doctor hated them he had decided to tease him with it anyways.

So much had come of this visit with the Doctor, and Jack had found a resolution with the Time Lord that he had honestly thought would forever elude him. It had gone a long way towards healing that gaping hole that Jack felt when he thought of his former life and finally allowed him to feel that he would eventually know peace. It was as good a place as any he supposed.

He grabbed Donna up in a tight hug, laughing when the Doctor growled playfully behind him. "You take care of him, Donna. God knows he needs it!"

She chuckled in response and squeezed him in return. "I will, Jack. Someone has to keep him out of trouble."

Jack grinned and winked up at the Doctor, before he turned back to Martha. "I'll see you in the hub when you're ready Martha." With a final jaunty salute, Jack turned on his heel and hurried out of the room.

Martha was looking at the Doctor, her arms crossed over her chest when he turned those dark eyes to her. "Thank you, Martha, for coming so quickly. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer."

She shook her head before throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing for all she was worth. "Mickey will want to see you both again, Doctor. Please don't be a stranger, and maybe one time we can visit when the world isn't about to end. Maybe even have dinner like proper friends do, catch up on old times."

The Doctor hugged her tightly in return, rocking with her for a moment before he pulled away. "I'd like that Martha. Please give Mickey our love and let him know that he better take good care of you or he'll have me to answer to."

She laughed softly at that before she nodded. "I'll let him know, Doctor. Don't worry, we take good care of each other."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that Martha."

She then turned to Donna and grabbed her close for a tight hug of her own, whispering into her hair. "You take care of yourself, Donna and make sure to take care of him as well. You both deserve only the best."

Donna was surprised by Martha's words, but could only hug her tightly in response. "Thank you, Martha. That means the world to me."

Martha pulled back and quickly ran her fingers over her cheeks before she flashed a smile up at the both of them. "Right then, off you go! I'll see you again soon, don't you worry."

Without another word, she turned and made her way out of the Tardis and back into the hub. Donna jumped slightly when she heard the doors of the Tardis close soundly behind Martha and the slow stretch of the Tardis within both of their minds as she let them know that she had already plotted the coordinates for the Medusa Cascade and was merely waiting for him to say the word.

The Doctor let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, turning to look at Donna with a fierce intensity that caused her breath to catch in her throat. She felt herself falling into the stormy depths of his gaze, her mind opening willingly to the sudden almost harsh, penetration of his thoughts. His hands rose up to cup her cheeks, thumb brushing lightly along her jaw before he murmured. "Alone at last. I've been needing to do this all day."

She barely had to time to gasp in response before she was crushed against the hard length of him, his arms wrapping about her in a near painful embrace while his mouth savagely claimed hers. She melted against him in helpless response, her hands rising up to tangle in the wild mass of his hair while she strained against him in her own desperate need.

All the fear, sorrow and rage that had burned through them in the last day poured out in the near brutality of their kiss, his tongue ravaging her mouth while her nails were digging into his scalp desperate as if she in turn were trying to devour him. They were both caught up in the fire that instantly roared through them, their minds completely lost in the others as they finally let go and just reveled in being together again.

With a groan that was torn from the very depths of his soul, the Doctor ripped his mouth away from Donna's and began to rain fiery kisses down the side of her neck. He was growling softly against the soft flesh, his teeth nipping and tongue laving in a scalding caress that screamed through her body to pool deliciously within her belly. Her head fell back while her body arched up against his in helpless response, her mind completely lost in the tidal wave of heat that was crashing through her senses.

It was then that they both became aware of the insistent prodding of the Tardis in the backs of their minds, her touch growing in intensity before they were utterly lost to each other and to her as well. She was reminding them both that time really was of the essence and that they had to get moving before they were able to indulge in anything else.

Donna froze against the Doctor, her eyes flying open when she realized she had one thigh wrapped high about his hips and was clutching him tightly to her aching core while he had one hand tangled in her hair and the other was crushing her tight against his throbbing length.

Donna could only laugh softly at the growl of pure frustration that rumbled against her breasts, the Doctor's gaze locked with hers in a fiery promise to finish what they had started when his impatient ship was dealt with.

As she unwound her leg from about his hip, it was her turn to growl in frustration before she leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against his lips. "It's just as well, Doctor. If the Tardis didn't move soon, we would've run the risk of Jack coming in to check on us. Or to try to join us, you never can tell with him."

The look of horror that flashed across his face at the thought was enough to cool the raging fire of her unspent passion. She couldn't suppress the grin when she saw that it was that thought which also allowed the Doctor to reign in his own passion as well. "Perish the thought, I'd never get rid of him then."

The Doctor shook his head with a laugh before taking Donna's hands in both of his, his hands pressing hers tightly to his chest while his thumb stroked the delicate pulsepoint on the inside of her wrist. "Which reminds me, how did the call with your granddad go, Donna?"

She smiled softly and leaned close against him, their joined hands pressed tightly against their still pounding hearts while she just reveled once more in the comforting feel of his mind within hers. "He sends his love, Doctor and is eager to see us again soon. He missed us very much but understands that we have some things to do before we can come visit. He did say soon though, it's been too long since he's seen his only granddaughter."

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed, reluctantly pulling away from Donna and leading her out of the medical bay towards the control room. "Quite right it has. And with that in mind, I guess we should be on our way so we can get to visiting him soon." They stepped into the control room where he stood hesitantly by the controls before he turned to look deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure you're up to this Donna? I wish I could give you more time to rest before we go deal with this, but we really do need to take care of it as soon as possible."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with her absolute trust and devotion to him. "Yes, Doctor, I'm sure. You'll be there right beside me and we'll be in the Tardis if anything goes wrong. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He grabbed her up in a tight hug, his lips brushing soft kisses to her temple before he pulled away though he did keep her tucked right against his side where he was not likely to let her go for a long time to come. "All right then, here we go!"

He threw the final lever home, both their eyes rising up as the time rotor pulsed in its casing and the whirring sound of dematerialization filled the hub before the Tardis disappeared back into the time stream leaving earth and all its trauma far behind.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the super long delay in updating! Real life went insane after fanexpo, but it is finally calming down a bit!_

 _I tried to get these next 5 or 6 scenes into one chapter and I just couldn't give them the dedication that they deserved if I tried to rush it all, so I've broken them up in what seemed a good place. I hope you enjoy the blossoming relationship between the Doctor, Donna and the Tardis... Family is what you want it to be!_

 _Also, yes the Doctor thinks in a mix of English and Gallifreyan. After talking with many bilingual people over the years, I've discovered that most find that their thoughts eventually become a mix of all the languages that they know and they slip seamlessly between each language in their head without even realizing it. Hope that helps the Doctor's journal make sense!_

 _Thanks as always for all the notes and encouragement! especially to basmathgirl, sarahjag and dm1! Love to you all!_

* * *

With the Tardis safely underway, the Doctor dove head first into all the data that the Tardis had been able to glean from her scan of the Medusa Cascade. The readings though were hardly complete and the Doctor knew that he wouldn't really have an idea of what he was dealing with until they actually arrived at their destination.

Donna couldn't help but smile softly as she watched him bustle around the control room, pulling up grates to rummage around in his storage areas before he dropped beneath the control console and carefully began to modify the Tardis' controls to act as a rudimentary rift manipulator similar to the one in Torchwood.

She was overwhelmed with the blaze of information flying between the Doctor and the Tardis, the figures and calculations were stunningly simplistic one moment and then completely foreign the next. She wondered if it would always be that way, if she would always have faint imprints of memory from the Doctor's own consciousness, only to feel the flashes disappear like a wisp of smoke.

She knew that he still worried over those flashes, but she had to wonder if they were only because of the intensity of the bond that she shared with him. Sometimes their minds were so lost in the other that she didn't know whose thoughts were flitting through her mind, and though it should frighten her, nothing had ever felt more right. She could tell that he was reveling in the contact far more than she was and that more and more he couldn't completely disengage from her mind, though the contact did ebb and flow depending on what he was focusing on at the time.

This was one of those times where his mind was so engrossed in his work with the Tardis, that his touch in her mind was barely an echo. It was just enough to let her know that the bond was still there and a part of him, but not enough to let her be completely overwhelmed by his intensity. She found it strange to suddenly be somewhat alone with her thoughts after having been so intimately connected with the Doctor's mind for the last few days.

Without the constant warmth of his thoughts within hers, she felt her exhaustion beating at her more fully then she had before they landed on earth. She also was far more aware of how grimy she felt from everything that had happened and she found herself longing for a nice long bath.

With that thought uppermost in her mind, she brushed her fingertips lightly along his shoulder as she made her way to her room, the contact caused the Doctor's head to jerk up and his eyes to blink owlishly while he tried to focus on her. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded and bent down beside the hole that he was crouched in, trying to fight the smile when she saw the dark smear of something across his left cheek and his hair sticking up so wildly it almost looked like he had come into contact with live electricity. Which when she considered the open panels down in that hole, it was a distinct possibility.

"Yes, Doctor, everything's alright. I just was going to clean up a bit. After yesterday with everything that happened and some of the things we were walking through, it just makes my skin crawl." She didn't have to fake the shudder that ran through her body when she remembered the layers of dust that they had run through and in some cases even choked on.

She very purposely was not focusing on those events until she was able to sit down with her own thoughts and dissect her feelings properly. This actually seemed like the perfect time to try to sort through the jumble of emotions and terror that had been her constant companion for the last few days.

The Doctor frowned softly when he saw the look in her eyes, his hand rising up to brush against hers lightly while he let his mind reach out to hers once more. She was exhausted and had been fighting against it for a while now while he had jumped headfirst into preparing the Tardis for what they would find in the Medusa Cascade. Her thoughts were even more of a jumble then he had remembered and he could tell that she desperately needed time to sort through it all.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? I'm sorry, I just sort of dove in here when we got underway and I didn't pause to think about it first." The abashed look on his face was completely ruined by the mark on his cheek and his crazy hair, she couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from deep within as she reached up to try to smooth his hair into some semblance of order before finally just giving up and rubbing the goop off his cheek.

"Yes, Doctor. I'll be alright. And no, I don't mean Time Lord alright. I really will be alright. I just need some time to sort through everything. I'm actually more worried about you, you look like you've forgotten all the rules about dealing with electricity!"

He shook his head and grumbled softly up at the control console above them. "Nah, she just gets very nervous and tetchy whenever I'm tinkering down here. She likes to remind me to be extra careful around the temporal regulator and sometimes gets carried away."

Donna laughed softly when she felt the huff of disapproval from the Tardis, a soft groan echoing through the ship before she settled once more. Donna reached up a hand and patted the console lovingly, her eyes shining when they focused up on the time rotor. "Just you be careful, Doctor. I'm not about to come running out to save you if I'm all dripping wet."

His eyes instantly flashed with something dark and almost predatory at that comment, his entire being suddenly intently focused solely on her as his gaze seemed to sear her to the core. "Oh now that would be a sight indeed. You sure I shouldn't come join you?"

She caught her breath at the heat that suddenly flared within her, her fingers clenching against her thigh in response before she bit her lip and reluctantly shook her head. "No, Doctor. I know you're right in the thick of it here and that you really do need to finish up before we arrive."

He took a deep breath and nodded before reaching up to her and pulling her down for a soft kiss. "Reach out to me if you need me, Donna."

She smiled against his lips, teeth nibbling playfully which elicited a soft growl in reply, before she pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair one more time. "I will Doctor. I'm just going to clean up, don't fret."

And with that, she rose to her feet and made her way up the steps towards her room, keenly aware that his gaze followed her until she disappeared into her bedroom. She felt his thoughts brushing softly against hers once more before he disengaged and dove back into whatever he had been working on before.

She leaned back against the door, letting her eyes slide closed before she huffed a soft sigh and just began to lightly bang her head back against the closed door as images flashed helter skelter through her mind. The strange sights that she had been able to glimpse through the fissures in reality, the terrifying sight of an army of angels waiting to descend on an unsuspecting world and universe so that they could finally assuage their savage hunger. She winced softly when the image of Andy in the basement suddenly flashed through her mind, the sight of his tear stained face as his gaze had focused on each of them before the brutal finality of his death. She couldn't contain the feeling of guilt that still screamed through her when she remembered that she had been the one who had been looking back towards the angels, and that it had been because of her inattention that the angels had been able to surge forward for the kill. Her body jerked with that thought, her hands flying to her mouth to stifle the sob that suddenly was screaming for release.

She desperately needed a shower just so she could try to forget if even for a little while. She needed a long, really hot shower where she could scrub all the dust and grime away and hopefully some of her guilt as well. She couldn't bear the thought for another moment that her body and hair were covered in the dust of absolute carnage, and with a desperation borne from near hysteria she ripped her clothes from her body and tossed them into a corner of her room. If she never wore them again, it would be too soon.

Hurrying into the bathroom she found the water already running, the clouds of steam that were rising from the shower stall nearly caused her knees to buckle in relief. Stepping under the spray was like coming home, the water sluicing over her body though was not enough to wash away the memories that were now surging wildly out of her control.

She leaned against the wall of the shower, her face falling into her cupped hands while she tried to catch her breath and still her racing heart. Every step of their race across the basement was replaying in her mind, every moment that had led inexorably to the next until she once more saw herself standing in that doorway and making that fateful decision to look away for just a split second.

Her fingers pressed harder against her eyes as the dam finally burst within her and she hiccoughed slightly against the burn of tears that was fast rising to choke her. All the pent up rage and fear finally pouring out of her as her mind was flooded with memory after memory of all that had happened since the Doctor had come back into her life.

She slid down the wall when it felt like a strangled scream was bubbling from deep within, her hand clenched into a fist and pressed tightly against her mouth to contain the sound. Folding over her bent knees, her other hand rose up to clutch against her head as the storm of weeping swept her away.

* * *

Back in the control room, the Doctor frowned slightly at the readings on the display, the link between the Tardis and the rift manipulator was still touchy and he wasn't happy with how the power was surging.

They would be arriving at the Medusa Cascade in a few hours and he wanted to make sure that they were ready to act as soon as possible. He looked up at a gentle prod from the Tardis, her consciousness directing him to another access panel where she believed he would find the faulty connection.

"Let's see what we've got girl. Can't have this thing acting up just when we need it most."

He pushed his glasses back up onto his nose before he popped open the other panel, making sure to hold the panel in place against the brief blaze of energy that burst out of the opening before he set it aside. He was always nervous working around this particular area in the Tardis, because it was the access point to her heart. He usually only ventured in here when the Tardis was in very real danger, and he could count the times that he had done so on one hand.

He could feel the encouragement from her coming in waves, she knew that he would always take care of her and though she would sometimes tease him for his oftentimes clumsy piloting, she had chosen him out of all the other Time Lords on Gallifrey. He was her Time Lord and she had trusted him with her very life for so very long.

This was one of those times, when she trusted him completely even though he didn't trust himself. He was panting softly, eyes adjusting to the seething fire of the heart of the Tardis held just below in its time dilated sphere. Her energy was incandescent this close to her heart, the lines nearly screaming with power as it raced outwards through the rest of the ship.

The Doctor leaned closer, squinting against the brilliance before he saw what she had been prodding him towards. There was a circuit that had shorted out when the last connection had been made on the rift manipulator, it most likely had been damaged during the events aboard the crucible and the new strain had finally been too much for it.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor reached in with a triumphant shout and carefully plucked the dead circuit from its socket. He held it up to the light noticing the scorch marks along the casing were consistent with a power overload, but that there didn't seem to be any other issue that might otherwise cause a new circuit to fail.

Tongue caught between his teeth, the Doctor leaned forward and carefully fitted the new circuit in place, waiting with baited breath for the responding surge from the Tardis. He laughed when he felt the satisfaction from the ship, the rush of power was blazing in an unfettered flow into the rift manipulator.

Satisfied that everything was ready, he carefully began to close up the different panels, his mind already filled with different possible calculations for sealing the rift. It would help better when he could get proper readings on it, he wasn't sure if it was going to behave like the one in Cardiff had or if it would need a different approach.

His people had always pretty much left the rift in the Medusa Cascade alone throughout the eons. It had existed there since time began really, a remnant from the formation of this universe and it had always been relatively passive. It did go through periods of intense activity which the Time Lords had always very carefully monitored, but then it would always settle back into quiescence. Which, if he thought about it, had actually made it the perfect location for Davros to build the crucible and begin to hatch his insane plot.

The Doctor shook his head to clear away the random thoughts, his mind already reaching out to Donna in order to check on how she was doing. He hadn't liked the chaos that he had felt in her mind, but he knew that she felt like she needed to stand on her own two feet and so he had not pressed her when she had wanted to be alone.

He stumbled when he felt the wave of anguish and rage wash over him, his mind momentarily whiting out beneath the onslaught of emotion. The Tardis flashed an image into his mind, Donna huddled into a ball against the wall of the shower whimpering and shuddering in an effort to not let herself begin to scream.

"Why didn't you tell me she was in trouble?" The Doctor shouted as he took off at a dead run, barely noticing the flicker of movement as the Tardis shifted the door to Donna's room nearly directly in front of him. He could feel the guilt from the Tardis as she had been so distracted by what the Doctor had been doing, she hadn't noticed that Donna had collapsed in a fit of weeping.

The Doctor tore through Donna's room and threw open the door of the bathroom, feeling his hearts clench when he saw her pale form huddled in a shuddering ball in a corner of the shower. His thoughts were reaching out to hers, trying to let her feel his presence and use it as a guide in the storm. She however was completely lost in her own mind, her spirit keening as wave after wave of sorrow washed over her. He threw open the shower door, not even caring that he was still fully clothed before he knelt down in front of her and pulled her unresisting body into his arms. He winced when she threw her arms around him, her hands clenching tightly against his still clothed shoulder while she buried her face against his chest and let the scream that she had been fighting burst free.

How in the world had he not felt this firestorm within her? He knew he had been distracted, but usually he was aware enough of her that he would've felt this far sooner unless she had actively tried to block it from him. He sighed softly and pulled her tighter against his body when he realized that was just what she had done. Once again her own feeling of inadequacy had made her feel like she needed to shoulder all the burden, that she somehow had to deal with all the pain and trauma without any support.

It was still too soon for her to have let go of all the conditioning that she had been subjected to during her life, her own mother, Lance, Nerys and so many others all through her life tearing her down when her own indomitable will outshone them all. How he wished she could truly believe him when he told her how brilliant she was. She could feel the truth of his words through their bond, but still something within her was afraid to believe and it led her to doing something foolish like trying to face these demons all on her own.

She was clinging to him like a lifeline, the raw emotions screaming through her mind and body until she thought she would go mad. She kept seeing the angels and the surging energies around the rift, the hollow words of angel Bob promising their deaths and Andy's death over and over again, almost as if she were bludgeoning herself with each image.

The Doctor unwrapped one of his arms from around her shuddering body and gently cupped her chin in his hand, carefully lifting her head away from his chest so that he could try to get her eyes to focus on him. "Donna, I need you to listen to me. You have to come back to me now. I can't help you if you won't let me in."

Her eyes were unfocused as her mind was floundering through the maelstrom, she could feel the touch of his mind on hers but it was almost like she was trying to grasp a twig in a windstorm. She hadn't realized just how much she had been suppressing while they had all had to deal with the rift and its aftermath. The fear she had felt with the prospect of returning to the Medusa Cascade had writhed within her when they had gotten underway and it had brought back all of the pain and anger that she had felt since she had regained herself. Coupled with that now was the very real grief over Andy's death as well as the confusion she felt at being happy to still be alive.

"Come on Donna. Follow the sound of my voice. Listen to my thoughts in yours and let them guide you back to me. I know you feel so lost right now, but I've got you. I'll always have you, just focus on me."

He felt the tentative shift within her, the sound of his voice giving her that thread of control to pull herself out of the chaos and back into herself. She blinked up at him, her body shuddering once more in response before she melted against him and buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry Doctor. I honestly wasn't expecting it to be this bad."

He gently rocked with her in his arms, barely able to contain the sigh of relief when he felt her mind slowly beginning to calm once more in his embrace. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, his hand rising up to press her closer against his body. "There's no need for you to apologize Donna. If anything I should apologize for not realizing that this could have happened."

She reared up, spluttering when she accidentally inhaled water and blinked up at him before she scowled softly in response. "You've got nothing to be sorry for Spaceman. I'm made of stronger stuff than this, I just.. I just didn't realize that…" It was then that she finally noticed he was still fully clothed all the way down to his trainers. She cocked her head at the incongruous sight, having momentarily forgotten what she had been about to say. "You didn't even get undressed?"

He shook his head, his eyes locked onto hers with searing intensity before his hand reached out and brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. "You were in far too much distress, Donna, I didn't even stop to think." His fingers softly stroked her pale cheek, the water falling in a mesmerizing flow down her face before his eyes once more locked with hers. "I do however think that we need to get out of this shower where we can properly talk."

She blushed slightly at the realization that she was completely naked while he was still dressed, but he was having none of that. He pulled her close and helped her rise to her feet. "You didn't even finish washing up did you?"

She worried her lip between her teeth before she shook her head in denial, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the concern she felt screaming through him. She couldn't help but feel completely helpless once more, she hadn't even been able to get through a shower before she had fallen apart. His words back in the hub had never seemed so distant than they did in that moment, she didn't feel amazing or magnificent. She felt like she most likely looked, completely broken and unable to cope with any of the changes that had been thrown her way.

The Doctor frowned when he felt those thoughts flit through her mind, his hands cupping her shoulders so that she had no choice but to look up to him. His hair was a sodden mess and his suit was in no better shape, but she could tell that he could care less while all his attention was focused on her.

"Donna, you've been through a tremendous amount of stress in a very short period of time. Soon enough, I'm going to be putting even more stress on you and could possibly rip open some of the wounds that we'd begun to heal when we get to the Medusa Cascade. You've been thrown for a loop repeatedly and had no choice but to rise to the challenge and be your usual amazing self." He shook his head when she huffed in denial of his words, his anger at her mother once more blazing within him before he savagely stomped it down. She didn't need his rage right now, she needed his understanding and his support and in that at least he could always give her what she needed. "You're safe here with me in the Tardis. If you can't break down here when it all finally becomes too much, then when can you? You seem to keep forgetting that you're not alone anymore." He smiled softly at that. "I sometimes seem to forget it as well, but we'll figure it out together alright?"

She nodded softly. "Alright Doctor. I guess I was better at bottling it up than I'd realized and it all finally became too much."

"Understandably so." He continued to hold her close to him for a moment longer, letting his mind gently stroke through hers before he pulled back. "Do you think you can finish up on your own or do you want my help?"

She shook her head with a soft laugh, leaning up to brush a kiss to his lips before she nodded towards the door. "No, Doctor, I can finish up on my own and you should probably go dry off as well. I promise to call out to you if I need your help."

With one final perusal of her mind and her body, the Doctor pulled away from her with herculean willpower and stepped out of the shower stall.

She watched him go with a soft sigh before she bent down and picked up her favorite bottle of shampoo. The Doctor was right, they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Donna took far longer with her shower than she probably should have, but she had needed the time to try to gather some tatters of her dignity about herself before she could face the Doctor once more.

She had dried and brushed her hair until it fairly gleamed in the lights of the Tardis, before she had slipped into a pair of comfy sweats and a t-shirt and gone in search of the Doctor. A part of her wanted to dress to the nines, to use clothing as the armor and weapon she had always wielded with such expertise so that she could neatly avoid the painful discussion that she knew was going to come, but she realized that would only make things worse in the end, especially with what was looming only a few hours away. Besides, he would see quite easily through such a ploy, which was one of the downfalls of having such an intimate connection with him. He was likely not to be dissuaded so easily from the topic, especially after she had broken down so spectacularly with barely any warning.

He knew that she still had to come to terms with all that had happened to her in the last few weeks, and the addition of her new ability had only added another dimension that was making it that much more of a struggle for her to discover the beauty that he had insisted she would one day see. She had known exactly what it had been like to look through the eyes of a Time Lord but even those memories had not prepared her for the very real impact of the power and uniqueness of her own ability. His memories and sensations were solely his own, and while his consciousness had been within her, they had been hers as well. However, when that ability had been awakened within her it had nothing to work with but her own very frail human limitations. Sight, taste and smell were far more integral to her species then they were to his and thus those very important genetic differences had defined an ability that should never have even manifested in humans for countless millennia.

She sighed softly when she felt the Tardis flitting through the back of her mind , most likely keeping tabs on her mental state, as if the ship were trying to make up for having let Donna down earlier in not calling the Doctor to her sooner. Donna smiled softly at the sensations from the Tardis, her fingers rising up to run in a gentle caress along the wall. "Don't worry about it, girl. I thought I could handle it on my own, I just didn't realize it was going to get out of hand so quickly."

She felt more than heard the soft huff of delight from the ship that all was forgiven before she noticed the soft light burning beneath the Doctor's door. Taking her courage in hand, she crossed the hall and gently pushed the door open.

She spotted him instantly, sitting by the desk in the corner wearing nothing more than a pair of pants while he was scribbling furiously in one of his numerous journals. Her lip caught between her teeth while she worked up the courage to cross the distance between them. She tried to keep her thoughts as still as possible while he continued to scribble away, for once enjoying the chance to watch him unawares.

She could see droplets of water still clinging to the spiky ends of his hair as well as glistening on his back where he had obviously missed toweling off. His glasses were perched precariously on the end of his nose while he paused every now and then in his writing, eyes staring off into space for a moment before he would lean back down to the journal and resume his frenetic pace as if he had never stopped. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Donna let her mind shift slightly within his before she pushed away from the doorjamb, her thoughts reaching out to touch the seething whirlwind of Gallifreyan thought that was tumbling through his mind.

He stopped dead when he felt that gentle stretch within his mind, his head turning and gaze unerringly locking with hers before his lips quirked into that soft smile that she always found so devastating. He pulled his glasses off and set aside his pen, a rather ornate affair that looked like it belonged in the 1800's more than it did aboard a starship, while he watched her pad across the room to his side.

Her gaze drifted down to the pages before she blinked at the strange mix of English and Gallifreyan symbols seemingly scattered at random across the surface. Her hand came up to rest lightly on his shoulder, fingers ghosting softly along the back of his neck in an unconscious caress before she turned to look at him with that hint of fear in her eyes once more.

He had kept his thoughts very still when he had felt her moving within his mind, her own thoughts were still a cacophony of disjointed images and half realized fears that he knew she was desperately trying to sort through on her own. He frowned softly when he felt the glimmers of recognition when her eyes flicked over the page of his journal, her eyes lingering on the symbols scattered willy nilly throughout the cramped writing before she turned that gaze back to him.

"I can still understand those symbols sometimes, Doctor. Almost like I'm looking at them through a haze before it all melts away into gibberish once more."

And just like that, she had thrown the door wide open on his greatest fear. He closed his eyes briefly, his arms reaching out to wrap around her hips and pull her between his parted thighs so that he could rest his head softly against her belly.

Both of her hands rose up to softly caress his crazy hair, fingers tugging gently at the damp hairs along his nape before settling for a gentle stroking motion along his shoulders. She felt the shudder race through him at her touch, his breath hot against her cotton clad stomach before his fingers clenched almost painfully against her back.

For once, it was his turn to have his thoughts turn nearly as chaotic as hers when all the possible and sometimes impossible scenarios began to tumble through his mind. "I know you do, Donna. I can feel those moments when that flicker is there. It's like your mind reaches out to mine unconsciously, like it wants to share the connection with me. I honestly don't know what it means or what it will mean for you going forward, but I have to believe the Ood when they said that you are safe from the fate that was waiting if the metacrisis went unresolved." He leaned back, his chin coming to rest on her belly as his eyes bored into hers. "I've examined you extensively as has the Tardis, we've both delved into your mind in ways that frankly I didn't even think were possible in order to make sure that we removed the last bit of time lord energy that could harm you."

Her fingers were tracing absent minded circles along his shoulder blades, her eyes locked with his but her gaze somehow seeming to see right through him as she remembered the blaze of thought that she had felt between the Doctor and the Tardis earlier. Perhaps with time she would be able to better differentiate which thoughts were hers and which belonged to him but until then, she knew that it would all melt together into a big jumbled mess in her head. "Maybe it's an echo from our bond, Doctor. The sensation doesn't feel at all like it did when your essence was in my head, it's more like a half buried memory that is triggered for a moment before it fades away once more."

He nodded thoughtfully, feeling that explanation to be the one that made the most sense under the circumstances. He knew that he didn't have the control that he should have over their bond, because frankly, if he were completely honest with himself, a part of him didn't want to control it. He was reveling too much in being so intimately connected once more to another being, to truly lose himself in the depths of passion and belonging that had been denied to him even by his own people for so many centuries. Even then, he had never had a connection as strong as the one he shared with Donna, the complete melding of their minds and bodies was something that he had only heard whispered in dusty tones throughout the ages. He had long since given up hope of ever finding that connection again, especially since his people had been destroyed by his own hand. But just as the metacrisis had left an imprint on her that had caused her time ability to manifest so spectacularly, it was only reasonable to assume that the strength of their bond would cause something like this to occur as well. Their minds were already so comfortable moving within the other that it had to have been only a matter of time before they started to share more than just thoughts and feelings across their bond.

He frowned slightly at that thought. "Be that as it may, Donna, I think we still need to be cautious going forward. Please promise me you'll tell me if you feel overwhelmed by me or by our bond, also if you feel that you're experiencing too many moments like the one you just had now. I'd feel better if either the Tardis or I were able to examine you during those times just to be on the safe side."

The Doctor winced when he felt her hands tighten against his shoulders in a near painful grip, nails digging in just slightly before she nodded in response. "I promise, Doctor but on one condition." With those words, one of her hands rose to his head and wound through his hair before she gripped it tight and tipped his head back so that his eyes locked with hers.

His wince turned into a surprised grunt of pain though his body tensed in helpless response to the sensation, his eyes boring into hers before he ground out through tightly clenched teeth. "Of course there's always a condition with you, isn't there?"

She nodded softly, determined not to be distracted by the sudden turn his thoughts had taken. "It's a simple condition really, Doctor. I need you to include me in all the discussions, don't talk around me or over my head to the Tardis. Please if I don't understand, I need you to promise me that you'll explain it however many times I need it explained until I do understand." Her fingers had loosened their death grip in his hair and were now just tracing delicate circles over his scalp, her voice suddenly a million light years away. "I'm scared enough as it is, Doctor. I know you can feel it right now all the time, eating away at me and making me doubt myself and everything around me. I need to feel that at least in this, I have some say in what's happening to me because frankly I'm terrified that the changes aren't done yet and that I…" She couldn't finish the thought as tears welled up in her eyes uncontrollably and she doubled over him with a strangled sob.

The Doctor was on his feet in an instant, swinging her into his arms and taking her straight to the bed where he laid her out before crawling in and scooping her back tight against him. He buried his lips in her hair, finally allowing his mind reach into hers fully and wrap her trembling, terrified essence with the warm surety of his own.

"I promise Donna. I already have promised when you first agreed to come traveling with me again. But if you need to hear it again, then I will happily promise over and over again. I won't ever play god with you again, as much as I might want to and anytime a decision of such magnitude needs to be made again, I promise I won't act without your full understanding and support." She hiccoughed against his chest, body shuddering with the flood of emotion that finally had an outlet.

She buried her face against his side, eyes clenched tightly closed against the rush of sorrow that seemed to well out of a bottomless chasm within her. He just held her tightly to him, body rocking gently with her. "Shhh, Donna. I won't let you go through any of these changes alone ever again. I've been with you here so far haven't I?" Her soft snort against his chest made him add sheepishly. "Yeah yeah, so I was a little late in coming but I've been with you ever since!"

The Doctor could feel her nod against him, the tears still falling to scald his chest though the gut wrenching sobs were starting to ease. He leaned his head back against his pillows, his eyes tracing the intricate patterns in the ducting overhead seemingly without thought. Donna was clinging desperately to him, her mind cowering within the warm embrace of his thoughts and her body shuddering with the fear that was finally breaking completely free of her control.

He had to remind himself how terrified he had been all those centuries ago when he had first been taken to gaze into the untempered schism, when he had felt all of time and space burning and seething through his terribly young and unprepared mind. He had never spoken to her of that time in his life, how it had been then that he had started running and now nearly nine centuries later he had finally found a reason to stop.

He took a deep breath and with Donna clasped tightly to him, took the plunge into parts of his past that he had left buried for far too long. "I actually do understand the fear you're feeling right now Donna. I've felt that same gut wrenching terror that grabs a hold of you and shakes you until you wonder if you're going to go insane if it doesn't just stop. I remember how overwhelming it was to see all of time and space, to see the infinite possibilities of the vortex and to feel the raw power surround you and nearly destroy you."

Donna suddenly grew very still within his mind, he could almost feel the fragile thread of hope blossom within her at his words even though she was too afraid to really believe. He held his breath while he felt her shifting against him, her hand opening and closing against his chest while her breath puffed in a sudden burst of adrenaline before he felt the soft words whispered into his skin. "The untempered schism."

"The untempered schism." The Doctor confirmed, his eyes sliding closed as the memories that had been locked away for so long rose from the murky depths of his subconscious. The memories of the terrified little boy who had been so completely overwhelmed by the enormous responsibility of a Time Lord that he had without even realizing it resolved to start running that day for all that he was worth. "The Master and I were both taken on the same day actually. I remember staying up late with him the night before, both of us trying to sound brave about the initiation ceremony and what it would be like. We were prepared in a very ritualistic way for the moment, but we were not told what to expect as they felt it might influence what we saw and thus plant a fixed point in our timeline that we would never be able to avoid."

He snorted softly at the memory, his arms and mind tightening around Donna as he felt those events unfold in his mind with the inevitability of a tide. "There had always been stories of those who couldn't handle what they saw through that gap in reality, those who had been driven mad or had run away as soon as they had been old enough to do so, but no one ever really spoke of them except to say that they were forever lost. I remember when they came to wake me, they found me gazing out at the sunrise over the mountains of solace and solitude, just watching the trees burn with silver fire in the early morning light before the second sun rose. I somehow knew that would be the last day I would ever be able to look at that vista and see only the trees and the sunlight completely untarnished with a Time Lord's sight, and I so wanted to remember it just as it was right at that moment."

Donna was transfixed by his story, she had barely brushed across this memory when his mind had been in hers, most likely because he had buried it so deep and she had had slightly more pressing matters to think about than take a stroll down his memory lane. She honestly had thought that she would have centuries to explore those memories with him, before the fire had begun and everything was taken from her.

She felt closer to him in that moment than she had felt before, even though their bond engendered a wonderful and sometimes terrifying intimacy, it was not the same as when they simply laid together and talked about themselves and about each other. Once more he was demonstrating his complete trust in her by revealing one of the most terrifying memories that truthfully even he had forgotten.

She brushed a soft kiss against his chest, her hand pressing over the spot to hold it close against his right heart. She looked up at him, letting him see the warmth that she felt filling her to near bursting as he had fallen into a brooding silence once again. "Please keep going, Doctor. What happened? What did you see?"

He looked down at her, suddenly feeling like he was drowning in the depths of her watery eyes. He felt the jolt of her unwavering support like a physical blow and he suddenly knew that nothing he said to Donna would make her think any less of him, if anything these memories made him seem more accessible than he ever had before. These memories reminded both him and her that he too was just a man, though a rather extraordinary man who was the last of a dead race, he still too had fears and doubts enough to cripple other beings. It shook him to the core to be met with such a strong, unwavering support no matter what terrible ghosts from his past he shared with her, that it was in the sharing of his own burden he finally realized it was no longer his alone to bear.

He blinked against the sudden burn of tears, before he brushed a reverent kiss to her forehead. "It was two hundred and forty seven steps from the door of the academy to the circle where the schism was guarded through all eternity by four Time Lords. They stood at the four points of the compass all hours of the day and night, facing outwards should any who were not an initiate attempt to approach and steal the knowledge of time and space. I remember one of them smiled at me not too unkindly, but the second one seemed to be looking right through me. I later found out that he had marked me as a weakling who wouldn't be able to pass the initiation."

His laugh was forced when he muttered. "And look at me now, I ended up the winner." He gasped when those words spilled from his lips completely unbidden, the memory of Adelaide's face on that snow covered street suddenly flashing through his mind so powerfully that he felt Donna jerk against him in sympathetic response.

Her hand rose up to softly caress his cheek, fingers tangling in his hair to pull his gaze down to hers once more. "You can't keep beating yourself up over what happened on Mars, Doctor. People, even Time Lords, stumble and fall into dark and terrible places but it is what you do afterwards that matters." Her mind was stroking against his gently now, once more their roles so easily reversed as she strove to comfort him when he needed it most. "You are a winner in the end, though not in the sense that you had mistakenly believed on that day. You have survived, you have grown and adapted and you have saved so many countless millions during your life. And you've even managed to save one incredibly stubborn ginger from herself."

He nearly choked on a laugh at her last comment, the band that had tightened around his chest pinged loose as once again Donna reached into him and gave him the peace that had eluded him for so long. "And I will keep on saving that incredible ginger from herself!" She squeaked when his arms suddenly tightened like a steel vise about her body, crushing her against his chest with frightening force before he let go and settled her comfortably tucked back against his side.

She could tell that he still had more to tell, but that he was coming to the end of his story and that in a strange way it was already helping her to realize that it was alright that she was feeling terrified and broken because she was truly not alone on this journey. She snuggled back against his chest, fingers once more tracing lazy circles in the curly hair while she waited for him to continue.

The Doctor lay there for a few moments more, marveling again at the twists and turns his long and crazy life had taken, all of which had led him to this moment in time when a human woman was showing him more compassion and understanding than any of his own people ever had. His precious Donna Noble, who was fast becoming the most important person in his universe. "Where was I? Ah yes, two hundred and forty seven steps. I counted every single one. It felt like time was slowing down the closer I got to the schism, I knew that the Master had gone before me but as was tradition, he had not been allowed to see me once he had gone through the initiation, so in that moment I was truly alone with what would eventually become my destiny. I passed through the ring of guard stones and there before me was the frame that had been constructed around the rift with its four guards waiting for me to gaze into its unfettered depths."

He took a deep breath, a faint tremble rippling through his body before he continued. "The final ten steps were absolute torment because I could hear the swirling energies from the schism, I still to this day don't know how the guardians didn't go mad from the voices that were in that void. I had my head held high, a gesture that the Master and I had both agreed would show that we were ready to take that final step and assume the mantle of a Time Lord." He sighed softly. "Boy were we both in for a rude awakening. Very few were ever truly ready to accept what it meant to be a Time Lord at such a young age. I remember it reached into my mind even before I was in front of it so that I stumbled the last few steps, but I couldn't look away from the maelstrom. It felt like I was being ripped apart and remade all in an instant of fiery rebirth as if I had been plunged face first into a star. My mind was quite literally ripped wide open and the raw power of all of time and space poured in without any buffer or warning to fill me so completely I thought I would burn to a crisp on the spot."

His hands had tightened convulsively about Donna, fingertips digging nearly painfully into her skin so that the tips had turned white from the pressure, but she did not squirm or protest in any way. She simply let his mind clutch hers tightly to his while he took her with him through that memory so that she was actually living through the agony and terror that he had felt on that fateful day.

His words screamed through her soul in an echo of how she had felt when she had first glimpsed that gaping hole deep within the steel column in Torchwood. It had grabbed at her with hungry fingers of power, tearing at her sanity and ripping shreds from her mind in a blinding swirl of agony. She had felt him there with her in those moments when he had pulled her back from the precipice, but she had never questioned how he had known just exactly what she had been feeling.

She hadn't understood why he had yanked her mind so very cruelly back into her body and then hadn't even taken the time to soothe her from the very real pain that had ripped through her. She now finally understood that his reactions were completely unconscious, and he had acted on instinct alone. He most likely hadn't even realized how brutal his actions had been because the very real fear and pain that he had felt in those moments had been almost like the reopening of a wound that he had buried so deep he had even forgotten that he had ever been so traumatized. She gasped softly at the realization, the thought made her burrow deeper against his body, her eyes clenching closed and tears falling anew, not for herself but for the little boy that had been destroyed on a far distant and dead planet nearly a millennium ago.

"The guardians later told my mother that they had rarely seen anyone possessed so powerfully by the energies of the schism, that they had actually feared that it wouldn't let me go when I couldn't be moved from in front of it." His breath caught for a moment when he remembered so very vividly the terrifying sense of being flayed alive by time in all its infinite complexity. He remembered hearing that the schism had at times shown an almost sentient will when it interacted with certain Time Lords, how it had grabbed onto them with a hunger that could never be understood or assuaged. None had ever thought that he, a young child from a minor house, would be one that the schism would be so desperately drawn to and thus his vision had been a vision no other Time Lord had ever witnessed.

"I saw flashes of my future, though that was not at all what people usually saw, they saw time in a more abstract sense and how all the realities fit together to form the web of reality. But that was not to be my fate. I saw the Daleks burning Gallifrey though I didn't understand it at the time, I saw the Tardis convincing me to steal away with her and I saw the last day of the Time War when I became the Destroyer." His body shuddered with the memory, Donna's own mind clenched so tightly within his that she stood there with him though he was in a different and somewhat older body, when he made that fateful decision to incinerate billions.

"I saw the web of reality twisting around me and my actions in ways that my eight year old mind could never hope to comprehend, and I saw that it would be because of my hand that the Time Lords would fall. It drove the Master mad, but it showed me that my fate would be far worse than anything the Master could ever conceive of doing to me. Is it any wonder why I started running and never stopped?"

His voice trailed off towards the end until Donna realized she felt his final words in his mind more than she actually heard him speak them. She lay against him, her mind swirling with everything that she had felt rising within him while he had relived that memory. How that single memory shaped the rest of his life and set his feet irrevocably on the path that would ultimately bring about the fall of his own people.

She felt completely humbled by the experience, most especially because she had lived it with him, had held his eight year old hand as he had walked towards that unforgiving destiny. He truly did understand exactly how she felt, and in a way that she had never even dared to hope because he too had felt the agony and soul wrenching terror that came with being completely unprepared for seeing time as it seethed through the universe around them.

"You described the sensation perfectly, Doctor though I could never have described it in the way that you did. When we first stepped out of the Tardis, I felt like I was standing on the edge of an event horizon and you were the only reason why I wasn't completely consumed." His hands had risen to hold her head close against him, his own mind was still shuddering in the aftermath of his memories but he could feel that she was using his pain as a guide to her own shattered feelings.

As much as he had dreaded reliving that memory, he knew that it had been exactly what she'd needed to realize that he had not been patronizing her when he had said he understood exactly how she had been feeling. What he hadn't realized was how much of his actions were still being influenced by what had happened to him all those centuries ago.

He could feel her thoughts shifting uncertainly within his, her mind still struggling to try to make sense of all the strange fears and sensations that had been plaguing her since she had first stepped foot back on earth.

"I felt like my mind and my body were almost too small for me, like they were about to be torn apart to make space for something so much larger than I'd ever imagined. When I saw the tendrils of energy devouring the ghosts on that pier, it was almost like I could feel them attacking me as well. I couldn't help but be completely overwhelmed by everything that I saw and felt, and I could only rely on what I could understand from your own mind and memories to try to make sense of the world gone mad." She flopped onto her back with an angry sigh, her hands rising to press against her temples as the memories continued to surge within her.

The Doctor sat up and gently leaned over her, his hand rising up to brush a fiery tendril away from her forehead while he let his mind stroke her in a gentle caress. "Donna? Donna are you alright?" He was concerned when she didn't respond to the touch of his hand, his thoughts tried to make sense of the chaos that he sensed within her mind.

She blinked up at him, her mind stilling against his own when the threads slowly started to fall into place. "Yeah, Timeboy, I'm fine." If he hadn't been so deeply enmeshed in her thoughts, he almost would've believed the lie.

"Donna, come on you know better than that."

She sighed softly at the question in his eyes, his fingers were gently stroking her temple in an attempt to soothe the tension that he felt in her mind. She reached up to take his hand in hers, her eyes locking with his before a soft smile turned up the corner of her lips. "This is the first time in weeks that I've really been able to sit back and truly analyze everything that's happened to me, Doctor. We've been dealing with the changes on the run and I haven't been able to stop to really think about what this means for me and for us." She shook her head when he looked like he was about to speak, her finger pressing lightly to his lips so that she could finish. "I need to say this, Doctor, please let me finish."

His lips pursed against her fingers but he merely pressed a kiss to the tip and nodded softly for her to continue. "When I first travelled with you, I was terrified and disillusioned by all the terrible things that we saw and had to do together. When we stood in the Pyrovile's escape pod and made the decision to doom twenty thousand people to death, it opened my eyes just a tiny bit to what it must be like to see the world in has been, must be's and must not's as you have seen nearly your entire life. But nothing could have prepared me for what that sight must truly cost you, or how it could rip apart your mind when you suddenly know that once again you're going to be the one to have to decide who lives and who dies. In that basement in Cardiff, I finally understood completely the awful burden that you carry because I finally saw and understood just what you did and how that sight gives you the strength to make those decisions that sometimes others can't begin to comprehend."

His eyes had widened at her words, her understanding of choices that he regretted to this very day somehow made the truly terrible decisions that he had made seem somewhat more bearable. He wasn't sure what he had expected from her, but he shouldn't have been so surprised by the compassion that she gave without thought. He blinked against continued burn of tears, his fingers trembling against her hair with the strength of his emotions which in turn caused her smile to widen. "I didn't understand you, Doctor and it frightened me. Then when everything changed and I didn't know what I was changing into, I was terrified that I was losing the last vestiges of my humanity. But I realize now that I've only truly just found it, and that with you I can finally expand my mind and explore it all with you. Yes it's still very overwhelming and I'm struggling to truly accept the changes within me, but with time and guidance I know I'll be just fine."

Once again she felt a little of that self-doubt fall away with the realization that she was not weak or thick just because she hadn't instantly known how to handle her new ability. All that she had struggled through since he had found her again suddenly didn't seem so much like failures, but were very necessary steps towards learning and evolving beyond herself and her own limited ideals.

He pulled her back into his arms before rolling onto his back with her held tightly to him, his lips buried in her hair and eyes clenched tightly shut to stop the flow of tears. "Thank you for that Donna. I can't tell you what it means to me to know that you're right there beside me sharing this journey and that finally for the first time in my life, I have someone with me who truly understands me and the terrible things I must sometimes do."

She found herself clinging to him just as desperately, their minds were curled around and through each other in an unbreakable embrace where all of their fears suddenly just seemed to melt away. "It's like my mind is being opened all over again, Doctor, almost like it was on the crucible but in a completely different way. Thank you for sharing that with me Doctor, though I know how difficult it must have been for you. It helped to give me perspective for the first time in a long time and also to realize that maybe, just maybe I'll be able to eventually figure this all out."

He threw his head back and laughed at her words, the touch of his thoughts somewhat rueful as he muttered. "When you figure it out could you let me know? I'm still working on that bit."

She just shook her head. "I'll do that Doctor, though I think we're going to be doing a lot of figuring things out together."

They lay together for a while longer, simply taking comfort in being close to each other while the maelstrom of emotion within Donna finally began to subside. She was mulling over the grief that she was still struggling to come to terms with, even though she had barely even known Andy, the guilt that she felt for letting him down had made his death so very personal. "It never gets any easier does it, Doctor? Being the one to survive?"

He shook his head softly, his breath huffing out through pursed lips. "No it doesn't, Donna. It is something that we have to learn to live with, and unfortunately that's something that I can't help you with. You have to come to accept that our universe is a truly dangerous place, and that sometimes we're not going to be able to save everyone. However we need to remember our victories and learn from the mistakes that we'll undoubtedly make."

She thumped him softly on the chest, her mind suddenly turning within his own so that he could feel the earnestness in her words. "Listen to yourself Doctor. You need to take your own advice and not take every loss as a personal affront either. You're not a god, though you do sometimes seem like one." She snorted up at him when she felt the burst of smug pride at her words. "And DON'T go getting a swelled head just because I said you can seem to be a god. Trust me, it's a thin veneer with you."

He winced in response to that last unflattering bit. "Oi, watch it Donna! Trample on my ego anymore and I won't have anything left!"

She burst out laughing at that, arm sliding over his chest and hugging him tightly against her. "I don't think that you'll ever have that problem, Spaceman. But someone has to keep you on your toes, and it looks like I'm the only one around for the job."

He pulled her up onto his chest, his arms just wrapping around her and squeezing her for all he was worth. "That's why I need you so much, Donna. You keep me grounded and sane. You remind me of all that is good in the universe and give me a reason to keep fighting even when sometimes I just want to destroy it all because it all seems so hopeless."

His hand rose up to tangle in her hair, fingers flexing against her scalp even while his mind merged so completely with hers she was momentarily overwhelmed by the intensity that she felt within him. She leaned forward and brushed a feather light kiss against his lips, pausing when she felt the flare of hunger arc between them like a live wire.

His arms were steel bands around her body, holding her so close she felt almost as if she were a part of him. His mind was completely open to her now, all the barriers and hidden crevices that even he hadn't realized he had been harboring were opening up to her so that she knew they could spend lifetimes exploring each other and still have more to learn. She was quivering with the ecstasy of yet another layer of their bond coming to life, another step in their journey together that finally began to show her the beauty that he had promised her.

Her eyes were dark, liquid pools of desire and gratitude all mixed together with the realization that though the burden would never get any easier to carry, she was no longer alone and that hand in hand they would run as far and as fast through the universe as they needed. When she fell he would be there to catch her, and the failures that they had both endured in the past were now behind them. Together they would walk into the future with heads held high in the unshakeable knowledge that they were now so much more than they had ever been apart.

It was at that moment that Donna felt the shift of the Tardis within both of their minds, her touch almost hesitant as she had been quite happily watching the two of them open up to each other in still another new and beautiful way and she didn't want to disturb them. Her touch though was tinged with a sense of urgency that filled the Doctor with a shiver of dread. The Doctor suddenly became aware of the shift beneath them as the Tardis exited the vortex and began to shudder in the ripples of temporal energy that were pouring out of the rift in the Medusa Cascade.

His head fell back with a soft growl. "Impeccable timing as always, old girl." The brief flare of regret from his ship was enough to cause him to smile softly before he looked up at Donna with concern plain on his face and in his mind. "Are you sure you're up to this, Donna? You don't have to come with me to the control room if you would rather not face your memories right now."

She pursed her lips in thought at his question, for a fleeting moment she seriously considered cowering in his bed with the blankets over her head and a nice sturdy pillow fort built around her, before she shook her head. "No, Doctor. I need to do this with you now. I need to do this for me. I've built up this place into a terrible monster in my mind and I need to face this demon when I know I'm safe with you and with the Tardis, otherwise I can never get over what happened to me and start to really heal from it."

His answering smile was absolutely blinding as he pulled her down for a bruising hug and ravishing kiss, before he sat up and she nearly tumbled off of him onto the floor. "Alright then, Donna! Let's go face the demons together!"

She laughed when she was nearly thrown off him by the sudden exuberance in his movement, his body jumping out of bed so fast her eyes barely even registered the motion. She reached over for the simple black t-shirt that he had tossed on the end of the bed and tossed it to him before she rose to her feet and with a practiced motion, twisted her thick hair into a loose bun against the back of her neck. "You might want to put that on Doctor. Just in case we have to do any running."

He caught the shirt with an impish grin, eyes still burning with the hunger that had flared between them before he pulled it over his head and reached for her hand. She met his gaze with all the promise that he had felt within her from the first moment she had appeared in the Tardis in her wedding dress, all of time and space and the Tardis had brought her to him. She grabbed tightly to his hand, her fingers reaching up to brush across his lips in an unspoken promise. "Let's go put the past behind me, Doctor."

His answering smile nearly stopped her heart, his thoughts threading deeply within hers before he tugged on her hand and ran out of his room towards the control room. She was finally ready to face her own fears and hopefully let them go so that she could face the future that she was building with the Doctor with her head held high.

She looked up at him as they raced through the corridors of the Tardis, her heart stuttering for a split second when she realized that she had completely and hopelessly fallen in love with her crazy spaceman, and that maybe complicated wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: The Doctor and Donna have now come full circle and the Medusa Cascade beacons._

 _lots of angst and explicit sex in the last part of the chapter._

 _Thanks again to BMG, Sarahjag, dm1 and noteissignedlc and all who have messaged me... Reviews make me say SQUEE!_

* * *

The shuddering through the deck of the Tardis was steadily growing in intensity by the time the Doctor and Donna raced into the control room. Donna let go of the Doctor's hand as he raced up to the control console, his mind already sinking deep into the consciousness of the Tardis in order to better understand what she was reading in the space around them.

Donna leaned back against the railing, closing her eyes to let her thoughts float quietly in the back of his mind, truly seeing for the first time the stunningly beautiful connection between the Doctor and his ship. The Tardis had been connected with the Doctor for such a very long time, she understood him in ways that even he didn't know about himself and as she had done with each incarnation before him, she adapted her interaction with each new regeneration to best suit their needs. She however hadn't been this connected with him in several centuries and Donna could tell that the Tardis loved this incarnation more than most because of the depth of their connection.

She just reveled in watching him scamper about the control console, flipping switches and pulling or pushing levers to better tune the scanners. It was strange but she suddenly realized she hadn't seen him use the mallet on anything in a little while, and she could tell that the Tardis was more than thankful for that little oversight. It brought a soft smile to her lips when she realized she was picking up more and more from the Tardis as well, as if the ship were reaching out to Donna to include her more in her connection with the Doctor.

Donna frowned when she felt the shudder increase beneath her feet for a moment while the ship struggled to stabilize itself within a single time stream before the deck plating settled once more. Her gaze was drawn to the double doors that led to the outside of the Tardis and she knew that she had to see the space beyond in order to make better sense of the connection that it held to all that had happened to her in the last year. She needed to see it to finally begin to make peace with the life that she was living now and to make sense of living in the aftermath.

With that thought uppermost in her mind, she pushed off the railing and made her way across the control room towards the doors. It was finally all coming together for her, the focus of all her shifting thoughts and fears that she had built this into was finally right outside of that door. She paused for a brief moment, her fingers resting lovingly on the wood before she reached down for the knob.

"Just WHERE do you think you're going?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the shout from behind her, her head whipping around so fast that her hair flew out of its messy bun and smacked her face on the rebound. Spitting her own hair out of her mouth, she gaped up at the Doctor shocked by the fear and anger that she felt screaming through their bond.

He stood on the other side of the control console, his eyes blazing with so much emotion that she was completely overwhelmed by its intensity. The Doctor and the Tardis for once were both completely focused on her, all extraneous thought for the moment silent as they both waited with fearful anticipation for her response. She blinked slowly, trying to gather her thoughts out of the storm of chaos that had erupted in her mind when he had shouted at her. Her eyes dropped from his fierce gaze and came to rest on his hands where she could see the veins standing out in stark relief from where they gripped the railing around the control console, his body was vibrating with barely contained energy and he was panting like he had just run a marathon.

She shook her head to ease the nearly painful movement of his mind within hers before she was finally able to respond. "I need to see it, Doctor. It's not the same as looking at it through a monitor or reading it through sensors. I need to actually see it."

He had walked around the console, his hand patting the panel lightly before he made his way down the ramp to her side. When he had seen her standing in front of the door, he had been shaken by the terror that had suddenly surged out of his control. The Tardis had reacted just as swiftly and nearly catapulted him from her own consciousness so that he had been momentarily disoriented before he had been able to focus clearly on her.

Her eyes were wide with some nameless emotion and her thoughts were nearly as jumbled as his were, he was trying to sort through everything that was flitting through her mind but it was a maelstrom that he could barely even navigate. She was driven though, completely driven to see the outside and he knew that somehow it was all tied together in her mind. That maybe then, she might finally be able to make peace with the path her life had taken.

She watched him come closer to her, his steps hesitant almost as if he were afraid she would bolt and she couldn't stop the near hysterical giggle that bubbled from between her lips. Her hand flew to her mouth at the sound, her eyes widening when she felt her thoughts spiraling completely out of her control.

The last few hours had helped her gain a tenuous control over her fears, but it had not been nearly enough and now finally she was back at the scene of the crime as it were. Her eyes were glued to him while he walked closer to her, her mind clutching desperately to his when she felt herself begin to spiral deeper into that pit that had suddenly yawned wide within her.

The Doctor frowned slightly when he felt her frantic scrabbling response to the touch of his thoughts, his mind reached out to gently pull her into the warm embrace of his thoughts, his eyes sliding closed as he just drifted quietly for a moment with her essence cradled so tightly to his own.

Her eyes drifted closed when she felt his hand reach up to cradle her cheek, his touch soothing for a moment before he drew her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. He sighed softly against her hair, keeping his eyes closed for a moment more before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

Of course she needed to see it, she needed to see it in order to finally put to rest the near irrational fear that had grown out of her experiences here. It was all tied together in her mind, the Medusa Cascade, the metacrisis, her telepathy and time perception. It all lead back to this place and to that moment in time.

He had been terrified when he had seen her standing by the door, for one irrational moment he had feared that she meant to jump out of the Tardis and into the vacuum of space. Though the Tardis would have protected her had she done so, it still hadn't been enough to still the terror that had screamed through him. The Tardis was now constantly keeping an eye on Donna, the ship was still feeling guilty that she had let Donna down earlier and was determined not to make the same mistake twice. She was all too aware of how much the Doctor cared for Donna, and in the end she had always loved Donna too. It was as much her responsibility as it was the Doctor's to make sure that Donna was alright and that in the end she had all that she needed to finally begin to truly heal.

The bond between Donna and the Tardis was evolving in much the same way that her bond with the Doctor was evolving, and the bond between the three of them was also beginning to take on a life of its own. Donna's ability was changing with each day and she was becoming far more comfortable and adept at reading the world around her through the lens of her own ability, it was only natural her bond with the Tardis would also continue to strengthen. She was no longer overwhelmed by the consciousness of the Tardis, though the ship did still try to make sure that she was cautious when Donna connected to her but more and more she was able to let Donna truly feel her consciousness in all its infinite complexity. The Tardis was thrilling in the connection far more than she ever had with any of his previous companions, and she was just as excited as the Doctor was when Donna managed another break through.

The Doctor sighed softly when he felt the Tardis gently nudging him, her thoughts already letting him know that it would be alright if Donna opened the doors and that she would make sure that Donna was protected. The ship was having a hard time fighting against the shifting temporal energies, and she needed the Doctor's help to begin to repair the damage that had been done. He pulled back, his hands coming to rest on Donna's shoulders which in turn urged her eyes to meet his.

Donna blinked up at him, her mind suddenly strangely calm beneath the gentle stroking of his thoughts while she simply let him hold her close in order to ease some of the fear that had screamed through him. A soft smile turned up the corners of her mouth when she felt that understanding click into place for him, when he finally understood her desperate need to see the space outside the Tardis. It was all a part of facing those demons head on for her so that she could finally begin to put the past behind her and focus on the future that she was building both for herself and for the Doctor.

"Give me just a minute, Donna. I need to go back to the controls in order to help the Tardis deal with the rift, but I need to make sure you're safe first okay?"

She nodded at him, her mouth snapping shut when he suddenly dashed back up to the control console and began to pull up the grates beneath it. She leaned back against the railing, watching with a bemused smile as he pulled out chests and boxes with softly muttered curses before he would toss them back into the storage area below and move on to the next compartment.

He sat up with a triumphant grin, holding a mass of black fabric in his hands before he jumped to his feet and raced back to her side. He held up what looked like a spider web of black cording and cables, the strange shape trailing a long silvery rope behind it that ended in a very sturdy looking carabiner clip.

Her eyes jumped to his when he nearly shoved the thing into her arms, his hands already unfastening all the buckles and clips before he motioned for her to put the contraption on.

"You've got to be kidding me. What the hell is this thing? A parachute harness or something?"

The Doctor's head snapped up at her words, his eyes thoughtful as he frowned back up towards the control console. "No it's just a climbing harness, though come to think of it I do have a parachute harness and that would be far better…."

She growled up at him, shaking her head while she slapped his hands away from trying to force her arms through the restraints. "Hold on just a minute, Spaceman! I'm not wearing this contraption or any other contraption just to open the bloody doors!" The Doctor tried to say something, but she just plowed right over him without a thought. "I've had the doors open plenty of times Doctor and the Tardis has always kept me safe. Why are you being such a prawn now over something we've both done before?"

His eyes had darkened at her words, hands stilling on the buckles of the restraint before his gaze rose to lock with hers. She was suddenly bowled over by the dark sorrow in that gaze, the fear and concern she read in those turbulent depths caused her throat to clench closed around a soft gasp. "What is it, Doctor? What am I missing that's suddenly made you so afraid?" She clutched the harness to her chest with one hand, while the other rose to gently caress his cheek. Her thoughts tried to reach out to him, to try to make sense of the emotions that were suddenly churning through him but that one brief touch was enough to let her know that this was something that had been simmering within him for a long time. "You're still blaming yourself for not being able to better protect me from the metacrisis aren't you?"

The Doctor's head snapped up at her question, his eyes darkening for a moment more before he nodded softly. "I guess this place has as many bad memories for me as it does for you. We both nearly lost everything here. I DID lose you here and I can't forget how I felt when I felt my consciousness awaken in your mind. When I knew that in the end it would mean endless burning. I don't do helpless well, Donna which you already know and in that moment, I had never felt so powerless before. I knew what was coming, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Donna blinked back sudden tears when she heard his confession, her fingers tightening around the back of his neck before she responded. "You saved me, Doctor. Don't ever forget that. Yes you could have done it a little better, but in the end you protected me in the hope that maybe one day you would be able to make it right." Her thumb lightly brushed along his chin, the motion forcing his eyes to once more focus on hers. "We both lost so much that day, but look at where we ended up in the end? If it hadn't happened, maybe we never would have gotten to where we are today and I for one wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Neither would I." He responded before he shook his head, his hand dropping from her cheek to run a finger lightly over her collar bone while he blew out a frustrated breath. "I just need to know you're safe Donna. As safe as possible because I won't be standing here next to you, and something could happen that I wouldn't be able to react fast enough to protect you." His hands clenched around the harness, crushing the webbing close against his chest before he continued. "I know you need to do this, but I also need to focus on sealing the rift and I hate that I can't do both things at once. So please, just humor me and wear the bloody thing so that I can focus on what I need to as well." His teeth clacked closed on the last word, his eyes locked with hers begging for her to understand the irrational fear that even he couldn't completely comprehend.

She sighed softly at the thoughts that were racing through his mind, the very real fear that something could happen and throw her through the doors before he or the Tardis could have time to react was nearly driving him mad and yet he was still fighting through that fear so that she could have what she needed to begin to heal as well. She reached up to him, her fingers lacing through his unkempt hair before she pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"When you put it that way."

His eyes clenched tightly closed when he could feel the calm acceptance in her mind though her tone was teasing, her acceptance of something that even he was unable to fully understand. He squeezed her tightly against him, the harness forgotten momentarily where it was crushed between them before he pulled away and feathered soft kisses over her closed eyes. "Thank you, Donna."

"Don't mention it, Timeboy. Now help me get this thing on."

He grinned and deftly undid the last few buckles before helping her shrug the harness onto her shoulders and pulling the straps over her chest to securely fasten the straps between her breasts. He paused for a moment, unable to resist the temptation to lightly caress the inside of each full breast through her shirt before he pulled back.

She rolled her eyes even though a shiver raced through her body at his touch. "Focus, Doctor. Even I can feel the Tardis struggling to hold us steady now."

His head snapped up at her words, his smile somewhat sheepish as his gaze grew distant so that he could focus on the Tardis for a moment before he nodded. "Quite right, Donna. Let me just tie you off then."

He took a hold of the line that extended from the back of Donna's harness and snapped the carabiner open before tying it off on a sturdy tie down that had suddenly appeared on the wall beside them. He looked back to see Donna shrugging the harness in order to adjust it into a more comfortable position before she fitted her thumbs beneath the straps and tugged to make sure they were all strapped securely into place.

The Doctor smiled softly, tugging as well on the straps just to reassure himself before he reached out and grabbed a hold of the door knob. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Donna?"

She nodded almost eagerly, though he could feel the sudden trepidation filter through her thoughts. "Ready as I'll ever be, Spaceman." Before he could change his mind, the Doctor turned the knob and gently pulled the doors open.

Donna staggered slightly when she looked through the open doors and out into the Medusa Cascade. The last time she had been here, the space had been filled with twenty-seven planets that had all been ripped out of time and space while the crucible had floated at the heart of the web. The brilliant greens and oranges of the area were dimmed slightly by the dust clouds that floated through the space, but it was what she saw beyond the nebula that had her reeling.

"Whoa…" Donna whispered, her hand held tightly to her head so that she could try to make sense of all that she was seeing. The space was spider webbed with fractures, huge gaping holes in reality through which she could see other worlds and other times much as she had seen in that basement in Cardiff, but on a much vaster scale.

She saw whole planets spinning silently through the void of space, while wars raged over dead and dying worlds in others. The cracks in reality filled nearly the entirety of the vista before her and were even now reaching further out into space, causing time to splinter into a million pieces. Her other senses thankfully were somewhat shielded from the effects of the space around them, but she couldn't help the shudder that coursed through her when she felt the Doctor's own reaction shiver through their bond.

The Doctor had paused to take in the view beside Donna, without the protection of the Tardis doors his skin had instantly begun to crawl with the strange waves of temporal energy that were blasting out of the rift, but it was the feel of Donna staggering next to him that brought him back to himself with a start.

He reached out a hand to steady her when she faltered and began to sway, his eyes sliding closed so that he could let himself sink fully into her mind. The vision before them was absolutely terrifying, it was no wonder that the Tardis was struggling as much as she was to hold them steady.

He counted forty-nine different, distinct realities before them, although it looked like more were beginning to break through all the time. The armies of dead and forgotten peoples swirling through time and space, destroying everything in their path all in the name of some useless ideal. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the barriers between their realities frayed completely, releasing all the horrors of whole universes gone mad.

He gently pulled out of Donna's mind, not at all surprised when she turned tear-streaked eyes towards him. Her lips were quivering with the horror that she could see before her, the sorrow that was beating at her because she knew that there was nothing that they could do to help the worlds that were even at this moment burning before her very eyes. "Is that what it was like for you, Doctor? Is this what it felt like to watch Gallifrey burn?"

The Doctor jerked at her question, his mind for a moment whiting out beneath the onslaught of sorrow and fury that her question had unwittingly awakened. He remembered standing in the Tardis over his dying world, he remembered the helplessness that he had felt when he realized the only way to save the universe was to destroy his own people. His hands clenched into fists as those memories beat at him, the cries for help from the high council going unanswered as the Daleks swarmed over Gallifrey for the kill.

He could only nod as words completely failed him, his eyes shining with the pain those memories even now still elicited in him. It had been centuries since the loss of Gallifrey and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't dream of his planet and its people.

She reached out to take his hand, her fingers curling tightly around his trembling fingers so that she could hold their clasped hands tightly to her chest. "Go do what you do best, Doctor. I'll keep watch so that someone can remember the price of our actions today. You carry enough guilt, now it's my turn."

He looked into her eyes, feeling himself rising up from the depths of his own sorrow to be washed clean in the comfort of Donna's unwavering support. He marveled once again at how she so easily shouldered the burdens that had weighed on him for centuries and that she stood ready and able to take on his suffering so that he could do what needed doing. He licked lips gone suddenly dry before he nodded curtly and turned abruptly away to make his way back up to the control console.

Donna watched him go before she turned back to the open doors, determined to mark the passing of each reality from this universe so that at least someone would remember what had been lost this day.

* * *

The Doctor strode up to the control console, his mind once more merging with the Tardis in order to begin the painstaking work of sealing the rift. He looked to where Donna stood in the doorway, the light from the Medusa Cascade caused her hair to ring her head in a halo of crimson fire.

He couldn't help the stuttering of his hearts when he saw her standing there in the doorway, a silent sentinel to all the suffering that they were able to glimpse through those rifts in reality. He found that he could no longer regret the second chance that he had been given all those weeks ago, not now with all that he had gained because of that strange twist of fate. If that meant he was being selfish, then so be it.

Donna stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, the knuckles on her hands burning white against the skin in a silent testament to the cost of her control. How he wanted to stand there with her. How he wished there was something that could be done to stop all the suffering that they were glimpsing, but he knew that there was nothing they could do and that unfortunately whole worlds would burn while he stood by and sealed them to their fate.

The Tarids was nudging his thoughts gently, trying to keep him focused on the task at hand because she had finally completed her scans of the entire system. The Doctor pulled the monitor around to face him, his eyes widening when he read the information on the screen.

The rift was pulsing with temporal energy which was in turn destabilizing the space throughout the entire sector. The space was so volatile right now that it was a wonder the temporal barrier hadn't already been ripped to shreds. The Tardis scanned no less than two hundred distinct realities all peeking through various rifts in reality, some were little more than slivers while others were nearly on the verge of bleeding into their universe. He thought he had scanned Daleks through one of those rifts, a Dalek empire in the height of its power and it was rampaging through the universe destroying everything in its path.

He was surprised actually that the Daleks hadn't already tried to make use of the rifts between realities, and he had to wonder if the damage was still confined solely to this side of the rupture. He felt himself begin to silently scream when he thought of all the people that he would be dooming to a fate worse than death in that other reality, but he couldn't let the rifts open any further not without risking everything and everyone in this universe. Once again, it was up to him to make those decisions that others could not in order to save this universe from total destruction.

He grunted softly under his breath, his hands flying over the controls of the Tardis to bring the rift manipulator online in order to feed the readings from the Tardis through its matrix. The Tardis had scanned the focal point of the breach and he knew that it was at that point that he would need to begin the painstaking work of stitching the ruptures in time closed.

He could feel Donna moving gently through the back of his mind, her touch feather light as she threw all her incredible strength of will behind him. She was weeping while she watched the universe burn, it was ripping her to pieces to know that there was nothing that she or the Doctor could do to save them. She was holding tight to him, their souls screaming together in anguish at their own helplessness.

She was clutching tightly to both him and the Tardis, her mind quivering within the warm safety of their embrace as she let her thoughts travel back to that fateful day all those months ago when the space before her had been filled with so much death and destruction. The strength suddenly seemed to bleed from her body and she sat down hard on the floor of the Tardis, the tears were searing a path down her cheeks as she remembered the burning fire that had consumed her aboard the crucible.

She remembered so vividly the feeling of the Doctor's mind when it had been awakened within her. She remembered the connection she had felt with his duplicate and with him as well when they had stood at the controls of the magnetron, their three minds so inextricably linked it felt like they were moving as one. It had been absolutely glorious to feel the connection blazing between them, much as the connection between her, the Doctor and the Tardis was now evolving as well. She found she could no longer be sorry for everything that had happened to her, not when it meant that she had finally been able to find her own center and come to this place and this time with the Doctor.

She had held the knowledge of the universe in her hands, she had been burned by it and she had been changed in so many inexplicable ways. She truly didn't know what she was evolving into, but it was so much more than she had ever been. Still mostly human, though not quite the same, her mind had been forever altered and even now she was looking at the universe around her with brand new eyes.

She blinked when she saw flashes of fire deep within the nebula before her, strident lines of force shooting out in all directions from the rift at its core. She imagined she could hear the explosions and screams of dying planets even through the vacuum of space, whole civilizations were burning and they were standing there as the only witness.

The Doctor let his mind touch remain soft when he felt Donna moving through his thoughts, his body was quivering with adrenaline when he realized all he wanted to do was stand in that doorway with her while they sealed the fate of countless millions. The Tardis murmured softly to him, her thought letting him know that she was as ready as she would ever be but that they were going to have to move deeper into the cascade in order to seal the rift properly.

The Doctor sighed softly before he stepped away from the console, his eyes locked on the back of Donna's head where she sat cross legged in the open doorway of the Tardis. His mind disengaged almost gently from the Tardis, before he let himself sink deeper into Donna's thoughts. She was curled about herself, her chin resting on her bent knees as her gaze wandered from rift to rift. There was so much death and destruction everywhere she looked, almost as if the entire universe had gone collectively mad. However, there was peace out there as well if she just paused to look. Worlds spinning in silent splendor while their people prospered and expanded out into the stars. There was a tenuous balance out there which she had missed at first, but now that she could see it she was stunned by the amazing beauty of the weave of all realities as they joined together.

She jumped when she felt the Doctor come up beside her, his fingers reaching down to tangle softly in her wild auburn mane. She leaned close against his thigh, her mind finally making peace with what had happened to her in this place and though the cost had been so grievously high, she finally began to accept that the rewards had been equally as rich.

The Doctor gently reached down to her and pulled her to her feet, his arms wrapping tight about her quivering body before he whispered softly against her ear. "I need to close the doors, Donna. The Tardis needs to be in the very center of the rift and if what happened in Cardiff was any indication, it's likely to be incredibly violent when it starts." He squeezed her tightly when he felt the sudden discordant note in her thoughts, her body tensing as she made to turn to face him. The Doctor merely held on tightly to her and spoke right over her. "This isn't a debate, Donna. The damage out there is beyond extensive and it's rapidly getting to the point that nothing I do here will make a difference. There are over two hundred realities bleeding through and there continue to be more, until there will come a point when some of them start to finally bleed through into our reality."

She remained silent in his arms, though her hands had come up to clutch them tighter about her body. She leaned back against him for a brief moment, just reveling in the surety of his presence before she nodded softly. "I understand, Doctor, though I wish I could see it when the Tardis begins."

"You'll be able to watch it all on the monitor, Donna and as soon as it's safe I promise you can open the doors again to see the aftermath."

She turned about in his arms, her eyes burning up into his with all the intensity of the firestorm that was raging just behind her. "We're just going to let them all die then, Doctor?"

He flinched at her question, his eyes rising to the one reality where he could see the Daleks destroying planet after planet without so much as a pause between worlds. "We have no choice, Donna. If we were to try to help any of them, we'd run the risk of completely destroying what little bit of the barrier between our realities remain and allowing all that horror into this universe to rage completely unchecked. Sometimes we have to make the tough choices, and though I wish I could do something to save everyone this unfortunately just isn't one of those times." He turned those dark, fathomless eyes back to her, the never ending sorrow screaming out across their bond until she felt like she might be drowning in those tortured depths.

He had known what it would cost him to see the fractures in time through her eyes, he had known that even though the Tardis would be able to scan the rifts and tell him what lay on the other side, it was not the same as when he could actually see whole worlds burn before his very eyes. He knew how much of a toll the sight had taken on Donna, but that as always she had risen above the storm of her own rage and sorrow and battled through to the other side. He could feel a new sense of peace within Donna, a deep seated acceptance of all that had happened to her in this place and a readiness to face their future together.

"There is peace out there, Doctor. I remember you once said that it all balances out in the end, and thankfully at least some of those universes aren't being destroyed by never ending war. I guess that helps make this decision a little easier to bear."

He just squeezed her tightly, once more feeling a fierce sense of pride with the way she always found beauty in even the most unlikely of places. "You're right, Donna, it does help in the end." He was surprised to find that knowing that all was not death and chaos made the burden he carried just a little easier to bear.

"All right then, Doctor. Let's go save the universe. Again." He chuckled softly before he reached out and gently closed the doors on all the suffering that they could do nothing to ease.

He reached down to help her extricate herself from the harness that she had ended up not needing, his grin somewhat rueful when he felt the gentle teasing reproach in her mind. His fingers were quivering while he was undid the buckles, knuckles brushing against heated, cloth covered flesh until he was nearly panting with the effort.

Donna watched him, trying to contain the laughter at his fumbles before she finally took pity on him and reached up to deftly undo the buckles herself. He raised his gaze to lock onto hers, the look in his eyes rooting her to the spot when she realized that he had been holding himself back so desperately in order to give her the time she needed to gather herself back together after everything that had happened.

She was adapting far more quickly than he had expected her to, though why he still tried to measure her by any normal human standard that he had gotten used to over the centuries was anyone's guess. She continued to amaze him with her ready acceptance of every curve ball that had been thrown her way, and not only was she adapting but she was growing in strength at an astonishing speed. He could only marvel at her when she shrugged out of the harness, her eyes flashing up at him when she let the thing clatter to the floor in a useless tangle of rope and nylon.

He shook his head in order to clear his thoughts, his hand grabbing hers before he turned and ran back up the ramp to the control console. "Strap yourself in, Donna. This is liable to be a rough ride!"

She nodded up to him, shimmying up onto the jump seat before she reached around the one side for the straps that would hopefully hold her in place. There was nothing she could do for the Doctor now except sit back, watch and wait for whatever happened next. She gripped the edges of the seat tightly, her mind opening to the Tardis' gentle prodding so that she could better feel everything that the ship was feeling.

Donna whimpered when she felt the searing burn of time flaying against the already tortured senses of the ship, the Tardis' mad struggle to keep them situated in one timeline even while she tried to make sense of where the epicenter of the distortions lay. She couldn't help the gentle stroking of her thoughts along the mind of the Tardis, her own mind trying to lend some of her strength to the ship so that she could better focus on what she and the Doctor still had to accomplish.

The Doctor ducked his head with a soft smile when he felt Donna instantly try to soothe the Tardis, the ship's responding purr sent a warm shiver of delight down his spine. Donna and the Tardis were bonding in far deeper ways than he had ever thought possible and he knew that eventually their bond would be nearly as strong as his bond with the ship was.

The Tardis could tell almost the exact point that time had fractured in this place, and when it had begun to accelerate. Much as the rift in Cardiff had begun to splinter when the Doctor had been granted his unexpected reprieve, it had also been at that point when this rift had cracked like an egg. However, the tear had been minor in the beginning, just enough so that time began to bleed through in slow bursts that would have taken centuries to truly begin to cause any damage if the angels hadn't seized on the rift in Cardiff.

When that rift had been sealed, the shockwave had rippled through the universe and caused a resonating surge that tore the rift wide open. All realities were melting through the rift, time and space were meaningless in this place as every moment in time slowly began to burn.

The Doctor braced himself against the console while he piloted the ship deeper into the Medusa Cascade, his hand reaching up to bring the exterior view of the ship up on the monitor before he spun it on its axis so that Donna would be able to watch the events unfold.

She gasped softly when she saw the view on the monitor, her hand reaching out to trace the spider web of energy that crisscrossed the screen in an impossible pattern of destruction. She had not expected to be able to see all the instability on the screen, she had thought that it would only transmit an image of the space around them. The Tardis had used her own perceptions to alter the image on the screen so that both she and the Doctor were now able to see the fracturing of time and space around them. She looked up at the time rotor with a soft smile, her eyes shining as she let the ship feel her gratitude for the simple gesture.

The Doctor blinked at the readings on the control console, his fingers deftly manipulating the dials for the rift manipulator before he turned to look back at Donna. His eyes were wide with determination, his thoughts moving within hers with the intensity of a thousand suns while his hand poised over the final lever. "Are you ready, Donna?"

Her gaze locked with his when she was finally able to tear it away from the monitor, her lip caught between her teeth before she took a deep breath and nodded softly. "Do it, Doctor. Do it now before it's too late." The Doctor could only grimly nod, before his hand slammed the lever home.

The time rotor once again began to stutter in its casing, the lights in the control room dimming for a split second before the Tardis sent a wall of temporal energy blasting out into the surrounding space. The rift manipulator reached through the fractures in reality to draw moments of time from all realities so that it could incorporate them into the deft weave of its seal.

The Doctor held on for dear life when the Tardis began to tumble end over end through space, the ship was bouncing in between realities as once again it was the heart of the storm that would repair that which had been torn apart. He had one arm wrapped around the railing of the control console, while his free hand continued to deftly manipulate the controls with more instinct than skill. He caught snatches of transmissions from the various realities, the scream of Dalek voices as they became aware of the Tardis for a split second before they were once more sealed into their own private hell.

Donna was screaming as she was violently tossed about, the straps from the jump seat holding her in place even though it seemed like the ship was going to shake itself to pieces. She could feel the Doctor and the Tardis frantically altering the flow of energy from the rift manipulator in order to better keep up with the changes from the rift while slowly the walls of reality were restored.

She didn't know how he was able to keep standing on his feet through all that chaos, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from him as he resolutely continued to feed information to his ship so that she could finish what had been started. The worlds slowly began to melt back into their own realities, the barrier warping and flexing before the energy from the Tardis drew it together again. The repairs that the Doctor and the Tardis grew and spread out in a coruscating inferno of energy, zigzagging from one end of the cascade to the other before it suddenly snapped out of the Tardis' control and raced through the quadrant with a mind of its own. The Tardis sent one last blast of energy out through the rift manipulator before she disengaged the time rotor and let herself be tossed about like so much flotsam.

The Doctor let go of the control console when he felt the Tardis disengage and threw himself across the intervening space to grab tightly to Donna so that they could ride out the final shockwaves together.

Donna clutched the Doctor tightly to her, her eyes glued to the monitor so that she could see the lines of force racing in every direction from the nexus of the rift. The scenes of destruction were finally fading away, melting back behind the impenetrable walls of reality until all that remained was the silence of a tomb that marked their passing. The shuddering of the Tardis finally began to settle beneath them, her gentle touch letting them know that the worst had passed and that it was safe for them to open the doors again.

The Doctor pulled back from Donna, his eyes locking with hers when he felt the ship's assurance whispered softly in his mind. "Are you sure you want to see it again, Donna?"

She nodded in response, her tongue darting out to moisten dry lips before she murmured. "Yes, Doctor. One more time please. I need to see it as you first saw it all those centuries ago."

He stood there for a moment with her hands held tightly in his before he pulled back and helped her unbuckle the restraint that held her in place. She beamed up at him, her mind strangely calm in the aftermath of all that had just happened. He could tell that this had been a far more cathartic experience for her than either of them had realized it would be, she had come to so many realizations that they both knew it would take months and months for them to sort through it all.

He had already had the Tardis make reservations for them on a distant world so that they could spend several weeks together finally healing from everything that had happened, and with this behind them there was only one more thing that they had to attend to before he could take her on for some much needed relaxation. He squeezed her hand tight one more time, finding a spring in his step when he thought of all that he had planned for them when they had finally dealt with all that needed to be settled.

Donna paused before the closed doors, her hand clutching the Doctor's tight before the doors swung silently inward of their own accord. She let her hand run in a loving caress along the wall of the Tardis before she looked out at the sight before her.

The web of energy was fast fading away, the power that the Tardis had sent through the rift was racing in a blazing inferno through each fissure, stitching the walls of reality closed before it raced on to the next point. She blinked back tears of joy when she saw that the worst of the fissures had already closed, and that it would only be a matter of time before all of reality would be safe once more.

The Doctor wrapped his arms tightly around her body, letting his eyes slide closed while his mind sank gratefully into hers. He just let himself feel everything that she was feeling in that moment, the wonder in her mind that she was finally able to come to terms with her feelings for this place and what it had meant for her. He could feel the strength of her emotions while she stood there in his arms, watching the universe stitching itself back together so that at least this universe would be safe for a little while longer.

"It's strangely beautiful, isn't it Doctor?"

He had his face buried in her hair, his eyes clenched tightly closed so that he could see the universe better through her eyes. The whole of the Medusa Cascade was on fire with the energies of the rift, each line was etched in blazing detail before it melted away and the fire moved on to the next rupture. He had never seen such a display before and was pretty certain he never would again, he could only marvel at the wonder that Donna felt at the sight before them.

"That it is, Donna. That it is. Finally, I was able to get something right without anybody having to die."

She turned around in his arms, her hands reaching up to gently cup his cheeks while her mind moved within his with a sudden fierce determination. "You know that we can't save them all, Doctor. You always remind me that some days are worse than others, but that as long as the universe can continue to turn for another day then maybe we have made that little bit of difference. Remember when you told me that? When it becomes too much to bear, remember that I'm right here with you and that you're no longer alone in any of this."

He blinked against the sudden rush of tears at her words, once more she had seen to the heart of his fears and had said just what he needed to hear to make it all just a little bit easier to bear. He still couldn't believe his good fortune that she was finally there and with him at his side again, her own indomitable will a more than perfect match for him in the depths of his own raging passion. Her mind and her spirit merged so beautifully with his until he could not tell where he left off and where she began. He was nearly as comfortable in her mind as she was in his, and he knew that their bond would only grow in intensity the longer that they were together.

He had eyes only for her as the world around them seemed to fade away, the awesome display behind them was forgotten when the Doctor's head suddenly dipped down and seized her lips in a bruising kiss. She could only whimper in helpless response to the intensity that she felt blazing through him, her arms tightening around his neck to hold him tight to her while her body arched closer in fevered demand.

The fragile thread of his control snapped when he felt her straining up to him with complete abandon, his mind suddenly thrust hard within her own when he felt the stroking of her thoughts against his. She moaned softly into his mouth in response, the sound enough to send them both spiraling deeper into the depths of passion that surged completely beyond their control.

Neither of them were aware of the doors of the Tardis closing gently behind them, the ship settling softly into quiet running while she dimmed the lights so that the Doctor and Donna could focus more fully on each other.

The Doctor swung Donna up in his arms without even breaking the kiss, his lips ravishing hers until she could barely think straight. She sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth, her own tongue stroking frantically along his before she pressed back just as urgently. They were so completely lost in the other that Donna barely even noticed when the Doctor stumbled from the control room up to his room.

She was arching up against him, her body screaming in response to the twisting of his mind against hers even while her thoughts moved through his in a deliciously intimate embrace. She was frantic in his arms, all the pent up desire and frustration that had plagued the both of them for the last few days came pouring out in the ferocity of their embrace. She couldn't get enough of the taste of him, her hands running frantically through his hair while she strained closer against him. His arms were like steel bands around her body, fingers digging in almost painfully to hold her close so that his mouth could ravish hers mercilessly.

He could feel the Tardis gently pulling back from both their minds, the smug sense of happiness she felt at seeing the two of them together only caused him to growl softly to her in response. A soft huff of amusement was the ship's only reply.

Donna was so lost in his arms that she barely even noticed when he stopped by his bedside, his arms tightening for a brief moment before he leaned down and laid her out on the bed. She yelped when she felt the Doctor release her, her eyes flying open and her mind screaming out to him to not pull away now before she realized that they were back in his room and then he followed her down onto the bed.

 _Gods, Donna, I've missed the feel of you._ She watched in fascination as the soft brown of his eyes was slowly obliterated by the flaring of his pupils, his breath coming in panting gasps before he stretched out over her. He braced his body on his forearms while his head dipped and he began to nibble lightly along her collarbone.

She arched up to him in sweet invitation, her hand sliding up his back in a gentle caress before clutching tightly in his hair as shivers of delight chorused through her body at the sensation of his whisker roughed cheek brushing against the tender flesh of her neck.

She whimpered softly, her body twisting and pumping against him in aching need to feel his delicious weight more fully. He pulled back at the teasing brush of her breasts against his chest, his body held tautly over her so that his fingers could reach down to trace the curve of a full breast.

She jerked beneath the gentle caress, her lip caught between her teeth as her body shuddered eagerly for more. He grinned softly at her response, leaning down to gently tongue a peaking nipple through the soft cotton fabric of her shirt.

Her head fell back with a scream at the stab of heat that radiated out from his mouth, her hands slamming down to tangle in the sheets while she writhed madly beneath him. She could feel him growling softly against her breast, his teeth teasing and tormenting the aching bud through the dampening fabric, the vibration racing out to her fingers and her toes. Every nerve ending was vibrantly alive, her soul grasping at his with nearly frantic urgency when it seemed her entire body was suddenly lit with the fire of his mouth. She was whimpering in heated response, her body bucking and straining against him desperate to feel his skin against hers once more.

The Doctor moved slowly back up Donna's body, his lips trailing fiery kisses in his wake before he nuzzled the delicate flesh in the curve of her neck. He could feel her panting softly against him, soft whimpers and moans her only response while her hands kneaded his back before splaying wide and pulling him down hard against her.

She could feel him moving within her mind, his own thoughts touching hers delicately so that she could feel every swell of emotion as it roared through him. The fear and anger that had filled so much of the last few days, the gut wrenching sorrow and fear when he had stood hand in hand with her while they both had waited for death. It was all swirling in a wild maelstrom within him, spurring him to greater heights even as he drew her with him in a beautiful acknowledgement of the fact that against all odds, they still had each other and were finally able to revel in all that they shared. He responded to her frantic cries in his mind with a soft shiver of thought racing along her own dreams, drawing them into himself and twining his soul deeply with hers. They were falling deeper and deeper into the abyss, their linked minds utterly lost to anything but each other.

Donna's hands tightened in his hair when she felt those emotions swirling through him, her body contorting in near mindless need against him even while she dragged his mouth back up to hers. She held him close to her, her breath coming in hitching sobs so that her teeth could nibble his lower lip and her tongue darted out to soothe the bite.

His eyes flew open to lock onto hers, the searing depth of his gaze searing through her as her mind opened itself fully to him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks with all that she was feeling, the wonder she felt at being in his arms once again and finally feeling some peace with her life. Her kisses were wondrously frantic, her mind whispering over and over again in his of all that she was feeling. He held her close to him, letting himself simply drown in the depth of emotion that he could feel swirling between them pushing them to even greater heights.

She was whimpering softly into his mouth now, her hands frantically moving between them, absolutely desperate to feel his skin against her own. He leaned back at the insistent caress of Donna's hands, her fingers dancing over hypersensitive nerves and causing his entire body to clench in explosive need. His breath caught at the vision she made splayed out on the bed beneath him, her lips ruby red and swollen from his kisses while her body was undulating with an utterly delicious rhythm that he found completely mesmerizing.

Her hands were tiptoeing up his arms and across his chest, fingers lightly flicking a small male nipple before dancing lower over his quivering belly. His head fell back on a sharply indrawn breath, his stomach muscles clenching when he felt that teasing touch ghosting lower still. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the quivering response her fingers left in their wake, her tongue licking her lips in absolute delight at the effect she was having on him.

His eyes were locked on hers, his grin positively wicked when he reached down and yanked his t-shirt off over his head, sending the garment flying off into some corner, before he reached down and plucked her shirt from her body as well. He paused for a moment, letting his gaze roam over her body before he fell onto her with a soft groan. His mouth travelled down her neck, teeth grazing over the skin while his hands reached up to gently knead and caress her breasts. His fingers plucked at the delicate tips, his smile hidden when he watched the buds tighten beneath his touch before he leaned down and sucked one into his mouth.

She bucked violently beneath him, the heat of his mouth causing a bolt of liquid fire to shoot straight through to her core and her mind to scream out to his in helpless response. She could feel the searing waves of heat pouring outward from the warmth of his mouth, his teeth nibbling the delicate flesh with just enough pressure to bring little pleasurable shocks of pain that caused delighted gasps to bubble through her lips.

She was completely lost to him, her mind and her body screaming out her need even as her hands were frantically trying to rip the last of their clothing away. The Doctor was nearly as desperate as she was, but he was determined to fully enjoy the feel of her once more laying beneath him. His dreams the last few days had been filled with thoughts of this moment, where they could once more lose themselves so completely in the other with no thought other than their own pleasure.

He let her nipple slide out of his mouth with a wet pop which caused another shudder to chorus through her body, her hands clenching tightly against his back while her hips were grinding against his with an almost painful motion. He nuzzled the delicate underside of one full breast, his mouth raining soft butterfly kisses over the quivering flesh before he slid lower down over her body.

She was unable to still the cries that were erupting from her lips, her body was bucking and writhing against him with absolute abandon and she could only cling to him tightly as he once again swept her away in a raging sea of fire and sensation.

He let his tongue draw a teasing line from the base of her sternum and down over her quivering belly, fingers teasingly plucking at the laces to her sweat pants while he nuzzled her belly button. She suddenly stilled beneath him, her hands opening and closing uncertainly though she was unable to still the keening cries that were still echoing through his mind. She could tell exactly what he wanted to do, there was no mistaking the extremely graphic image in his mind and she couldn't help but feel her entire being clench in helpless anticipation.

He held himself low against her belly, struggling to get his own raging body back under some semblance of control before he pulled the ties open and let both his hands slowly begin to slide the fabric from her hips. She rose up against him so that he could slide the fabric down her legs and toss it aside before he turned back to her, his fingers reaching out to lightly stroke along the line of pale flesh just below her belly.

She was struggling to catch her breath, all her being was focused utterly on the feather light caress of his fingers. He could never get enough of looking at her, he had dreamed for far too long of moments like these when she was spread out before him in glorious display and now that she was actually here he couldn't stop himself from reveling in the sight of her. He bent back down over her body, hips shifting so that he was settled comfortably between her legs before he let his fingers travel up the inside of her thighs, the touch urging them wider as they began to stroke a soft rhythm against her aching folds.

She screamed. Her legs falling wide open and her eyes clenching tightly closed as her body surged up off the bed towards his touch, toes curling into the bed for traction in the sudden whirlwind of fire that flared outwards to race through every nerve in her body. His heated breath caressed those same folds for a split second before his fingers deftly parted them and he leaned close to run his tongue in a long delicious sweep. He nearly convulsed with the tidal wave of raw hunger that flooded through his mind, Donna's body was teetering on the verge of flying completely apart with barely another touch. He thrilled at the mindless passion he felt pounding through her body and soul and with a last whispered thought to her, he opened his mouth wide and sucked the hard little nub into his mouth while his tongue and fingers stroked firmly against the core of her.

She rose up with a strangled shout, her head thrown back and back arched in near painful response before she fell back onto the bed and could only writhe mindlessly against him. His mouth and tongue were absolute perfection, the sensations drawing near animal sounds from her that she had never heard herself make. His eyes were wide open and watching her reactions, the smile hidden against her while he drank his fill. He could feel the heat pounding at the both of them, her body held together by a thin shred that threatened to fly apart at any moment. As much as he wanted to push her over that edge and drink all of her in, he knew that he needed to feel her release all around him far more at this moment. There had been too much pain in the last few days and he found that he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

With one final nibble that caused her to jolt in response against him, he pulled back with a pained sigh, his eyes clenched closed as he crawled back up her body to settle over her once more. Her fingers had deftly undone the front of his trousers and with her help he pushed them down off his hips and kicked them aside.

She was crying out in happy delirium, her hand reaching out to wrap about the thick, hard length of his cock with an iron grip. His breath exploded through clenched lips when he felt her touch, his head fell forward and entire body clenched in anticipation as he helplessly thrust into her hand. Her thoughts were locked completely with his, the both of them spiraling deeper and deeper into the other until they both knew that they would never be able to separate themselves again.

He couldn't hold back any longer, his fingers travelled up the inside of her thigh before he gently parted her aching folds and returned to lightly stroke the hard little nub with a rhythm that perfectly matched the stroking of her hand on him. She was screaming out to him now, fingers tightening instinctively around him when she cried out to him for more. He reached down and gently unwrapped Donna's hand from around his length before he took himself in hand and rose up over her, with a slight shift of his hips he surged forward and buried himself in her to the hilt.

Donna screamed when she felt him surge within her, her body opening gleefully beneath him even as her hips shot up to meet the urgent thrust midway. She couldn't control the feelings that were screaming through their bond, her mind frantically moving against his in ways that she had never felt before. He was whispering in her mind, beautiful musical Gallifreyan words that tumbled along at the edge of her consciousness before melting away into the haze that had descended over them both.

Her body was surging against his, silken muscles clenched tightly around the hard length of him before he pulled back and thrust home again. She moved with him, matching each thrust with an upward shift of her own in order to force him deeper and deeper with each motion. She could feel him bottoming out, the sensation on that razor's edge of pain that only seemed to drive them both even more wild.

He was crying out to her, his hands grasping her hips tightly while he surged within her in long smooth strokes. His body was pounding into hers mercilessly, the outpouring of fear and loss and dread finally finding peace in her ready acceptance of his raging passion.

They strained against each other, her feet planted on the bed in order to drive harder up against him even while he pulled her down harder and harder onto his plunging cock. Her head was tossing from side to side, the sensations only amplified by the intensity of their bond until she could feel exactly what he felt as he plunged into her body. She could suddenly feel the embrace of warm flesh around arching hardness, and the sweet blissful relief that he felt when those muscles clenched tightly in sweet welcome. He in turn felt his eyes rolling almost painfully in his head when he could feel what she did, her body being split nearly in two and the delicious tension that was coiling tighter and tighter within her. His mouth was parted around a wordless scream when he felt the strange delicious sensation of being filled near to bursting while she was gasping in the sweet torment of feeling a heated velvety embrace, tight muscles quivering in delicious response to every thrust. She surged up against him one final time, her toes curling deep into the mattress before she screamed out to him and felt her body fly apart in sweet release.

The Doctor cried out when he felt her body lock down almost painfully around him, his body surging into hers one last time before he threw his head back and followed her into that release. He fell against her with a muffled groan, his body shuddering as wave after wave of delicious fiery ecstasy washed over the both of them. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body, holding him close against her while their bodies continued to quiver together for what seemed like an eternity.

He was pressing soft kisses against her neck, his voice whispering soft words that her mind was too dazed to understand. Her whole body was quivering in the aftermath, her mind actually almost hurt from the intensity of their bond and her thoughts were scattered grains of sand tossed in the aftermath of a storm.

She could only lightly stroke his back while she listened to the sound of his voice, her eyes blinking to try to focus when she finally began to notice the soft strains of music drifting through the room. There was a soft glow which seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once and looked remarkably like candlelight, though there were no candles anywhere that she could see.

Her thighs tightened about the Doctor's hips for a moment when she lifted her head, the motion causing him to lift his own head and look about the room with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Mmmmm… What is it, Donna?"

She looked back at him, her breath catching and muscles clenching in helpless response when she saw the thoroughly debauched look on his face. His breath hissed and he twitched, reminding them both that they were still very much joined. She couldn't help the soft little moan of pleasure when she felt that little twitch, her body melting back into his as she let him push her back down onto the bed.

"When did you turn on the music, Doctor? I certainly don't remember that part!"

He nuzzled happily into the crook of her neck once again, his tongue reaching out to lick a bead of sweat that had slid down the creamy flesh. Her question only barely registering when he felt the shift of the Tardis through his thoughts.

"Ah, that would've been the Tardis' doing. She was feeling guilty for having interrupted us the last few times and thought that she would help set the mood this time around. I honestly hadn't even noticed the lights or the music." He nipped her neck playfully before he whispered. "I was far too focused on something else."

She shuddered beneath him, feeling a soft blush burn across her cheeks at the thought of the Tardis watching them though she had thought she had long since gotten used to the sensation. "I still am not quite used to that, but when I'm with you I completely forget that we have an audience."

He chuckled softly at her words, his tongue and teeth continuing to lightly tease her blushing neck when he murmured into the soft flesh. "The Tardis loves the two of us together, Donna. She's wanted us together for so very long, of course she's going to enjoy that we're both finally happy."

She shivered at the playful nip, her arms wrapping around the Doctor to hold him tight against while she just enjoyed basking in the warm afterglow with him. She knew that this was the lull before the storm, and that once started it would be a long while before either of them were fully satisfied and she for one was more than looking forward to rediscovering him and all that they found together.

"Well, I'm happy she's on our side then!" She giggled at a particular playful nibble, her head turning to take in the ambience in the room before she murmured. "I will say that the lighting and music does set a very nice mood, but maybe sometime we can get some real candles. There's just something about firelight that drives me nuts."

His lips pursed thoughtfully at that comment, his mind brushing against hers teasingly before he whispered. "In that case, I'll get so many candles it'll be nearly a fire hazard!"

She just hugged him tightly to her, her thoughts suddenly taking a serious turn when she felt him look up at her. "Thank you, Doctor for bringing me back here. I didn't expect it to be this liberating, but I finally feel like the past can be put behind me and I can really focus on the two of us and all that this life has to offer us." His eyes were shining at her words, his hand rising to stroke her cheek gently before he leaned close and brushed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You're more than welcome Donna. I know it's been hard these last few weeks, but as you saw today there can be beauty in these changes. I'm just glad that you're still here with me so that I can show you just how amazing this new world can be."

She nodded softly in response, her arms clutching him tightly to her as she let her thoughts float gently in his mind's embrace.

The Tardis reached out to the both of them, letting them feel her happiness that they had finally been able to be together again and that Donna was well on her way to accepting her new life and all the wondrous changes that she had experienced. Together the three of them would be magnificent.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Many thanks to BMG who helped me come up with Donna's nickname for the Tardis! Thanks love!_

 _And thanks again to all who have messaged and commented, love to DM1, cassiekat and sarahjag!_

 _This was a particularly draining chapter to write but in the end, I think it was well worth the wait. It also ended up be way longer than I had originally intended, I hope you all enjoy and remember to have some tissues ready. The song that is sung at the end is called Myn Mair and is a traditional Gaelic song of mourning._

* * *

The silence of the control room was suddenly broken with a loud clang followed almost immediately by a screech of pain and a thud.

The Doctor pushed back out from underneath the control console with his hand held to his head while his thumb was stuck in his mouth so he could suck some of the sting out of it. "What'd you go and do that for?" He growled up at the time rotor, his mood suddenly turned completely sour when he felt the Tardis respond in kind.

She had been as grumpy as he had been the last few hours, and their combined sour moods had sent Donna off in a huff lest she fall into the massive pity party that the two of them seemed to be wallowing in.

The Doctor had spent the last few days patching up the Tardis after the beating she had received in the Medusa Cascade, and with the repairs nearly finished he was eager to be able to slip out of the void once more and so they could make their way to Bellatrix Prime and on to that relaxation that he and Donna so desperately needed.

He had received a message from Jack just a few hours ago letting him know that the memorial service for the fallen officers from Cardiff PD was going to be the following day and that both Gwen and Daniel had asked that they attend. He knew that both he and Donna had had every intention of attending the memorial service, but he had hoped that they would have some more time to try to piece themselves back together before having to deal with the emotional trauma of the memorial service. He wished that one time, just ONE time, the universe would let him stick to the plans that he made and things could happen in their own bloody good time.

The fact that he had a time machine and could still enjoy some much needed relaxation before going to the memorial service never even crossed his mind, most likely because Donna would've had his head if he had even thought of it. Their friends needed them and that was that as far as she was concerned. He also was worried about the stress that it might put Donna under since she was still so raw from the events of the last few weeks and the realizations that she had come to in regards to both him and herself. It would eventually get easier for her, he just wished that that eventually would come a little bit faster.

He sighed softly when he felt the gentle apology in his mind from the Tardis, her soft touch soothing the last of the sting from the frazzled nerves in his thumb before she then tested the circuits that he had just been rewiring. The Doctor patted the control console with a soft smile, his eyes sliding closed so that he could better feel the results of his handiwork as power surged through the console once more. "I know you're sorry, and are probably just cranky because I am. I didn't mean to take it out on you, but I just got frustrated when we received Jack's message."

He laughed softly when he felt the sting from hitting his head on the underside of the console fade away as the Tardis sent a gentle healing warmth pulsing through his head. She teasingly let the heat tickle through his scalp which caused him to laugh softly before she whispered. _I'm sorry my thief. I know how much you need to run with Donna right now and unfortunately can't, but you needn't worry about her. She has always been a strong one and she will be there right beside you when the time finally does come._

The Doctor leaned his head back against the console with a soft sigh when he felt the thought from his ship, his mind reaching out to Donna with a gentle stroke against the weak barrier she had thrown up between them to keep both his grumbling and the grumbling from the Tardis from disturbing her.

The Doctor had wisely decided not to press the contact with her when she had stormed out of the control room and off into the depths of the ship, truthfully because he valued his neck but because he also knew that the Tardis would keep an eye on her in ways that he couldn't quite manage. If something had happened, then the Tardis would have instantly let him know. So the Doctor had left Donna alone while he finished up the last of his repairs, his strange funk having finally faded away.

He felt Donna stir slightly in response to that touch, the barrier falling away and her mind melting back into his with surprising strength. He couldn't help the smile from springing to his lips when he felt the sizzle of her own irritation, though she had been focusing rather intently on a book that she had been trying to catch up on for a while.

Pushing himself up to his feet and flipping several switches on the control console, he set the course for their return to Cardiff before he threw the final lever home and sent the ship back into the vortex. The Doctor made his way from the control room and stopped outside the door to Donna's room so that he could focus more on her bearings. She was mumbling quietly in his mind now, half muttered phrases that he could barely catch and seemed to be only absently aware of him after the initial shock of merging once more with him.

He was surprised that her irritation had faded away so quickly when his mind touched hers, and he could only wonder if her initial irritation had only been in response to his. He knew that his moods greatly affected the moods of the Tardis, and he now had to wonder if the same was true with the both of them. Anyone that he could have asked about how their bond might change and develop over time was long since dead, and he hated the feeling that he was always one step behind when trying to figure out just what sort of curveball would come next.

He made his way through the Tardis, poking his head into the kitchen, arboretum and swimming pool before he stopped and let his mind reach out once more for that elusive touch. The Tardis usually led him right to Donna, but for some reason she was shifting the corridors around a bit almost as if she were having fun with him rather than letting him find Donna straight away.

The Doctor shook his head after he stepped back out of the swimming pool area, his eyes closing for a brief second as he followed the soft humming in his mind back to its source. His footsteps were light when he finally stopped before two large, ornate doors covered with Gallifreyan script and darkened with age and he smiled softly when he felt her presence behind that door. Of course she would be in the library, it had always been her favorite room when she had been on the Tardis before and with everything that had happened between the two of them in the months since she had returned to the Tardis she had not been able to spend any time in there at all.

Donna had always claimed that it was a sanctuary for her when she needed to get away from his more crazy, manic moods and it looked like today she had needed that little bit of space to put some distance between them so that he could figure things out for himself. She had only thrown up the flimsy barrier so that she could have some peace, as his mind had been particularly chaotic after Jack's transmission. She couldn't understand why he had been annoyed by it as they had both known that this moment was coming, and though they were both still so bruised and battered from the events in Cardiff this was the final closure that they needed to maybe finally make peace with that time.

The Doctor pushed open the doors and walked into the cavernous space beyond, the rows and rows of bookcases stretching out in all directions. There were comfy chairs and couches scattered seemingly at random, though he had always had certain spots that had been his favorite. It always amused him that the Tardis would arrange her library like a posh library on some planet in the distant past, though it had always only been himself or his companions who had come to the place. He wondered if it was perhaps her way of reminding herself of all the times when she had been filled with laughter and people, and only now kept a place for them should they ever return. That thought made him sadder than he had thought it would and he couldn't help but touch her consciousness gently, letting her feel his love for her and his gratitude for all that she had done for him and his companions. The ship responded by simply letting him know that she had chosen him from all the other Time Lords on Gallifrey, and that he and his companions were the only family that she would ever need. She was happy, she loved him just as much as he loved her and they belonged wholly to each other. She would never trade what she had shared with him for anything in all the known universes.

He smiled at the warmth of her touch while he wandered through the library, the soft humming in his mind had faded away to be replaced once more with the mumbling and with a slight touch of sorrow as well. The Doctor's step quickened when he felt that sorrow creep into Donna's thoughts, his mind instantly stroking gently along hers before he skidded to a stop as he rounded a particularly precarious bookshelf.

Donna sat staring blankly at a perfect representation of the Triangulum Galaxy from around the 45th century. The map before her was cycling through the rise and fall of the various space faring empires in that galaxy, the color map spreading from the core of the galaxy out towards its wispy arms before splintering into many different patches of color. The founding civilization, the Coelantarans, had dissolved into many different empires that had all risen and fallen to dust within the span of only thirty thousand years thus making the galaxy a perfect staging point for humanity to make its leap beyond the Milky Way's local group of galaxies. The remnants of dozens of dead empires scattered across the galaxy had fueled humanity's renewed interest in xenoarchaeology and turned it nearly into an obsession.

"Donna?" The Doctor knew that she had to have been aware of his presence as the mumbling in his mind had stopped as soon as he had rounded the bookcase, but she hadn't looked away from the galaxy map nor acknowledged him in any way.

She blinked once when she heard his voice, before taking a deep breath and turning to look at him with a soft, sad smile. "You seem to be in a better mood now."

He goggled at her, lost for a moment by the complete change in her mood, wondering what could have possibly caused her to grow so pensive when just an hour or so earlier she had been mad enough to spit sparks. He absent mindedly rubbed the back of his neck at her comment, his mind trying to follow her racing thoughts but failing miserably. "Yeah, I'm definitely in a better mood. Had a little talk with the Tardis and we were able to sort things out. We're actually on our way to Cardiff right now." She nodded when she heard that, having felt the shifting of the ship beneath her chair before he had arrived. "The question is, are you all right?"

The Doctor knelt in front of her, his hands reaching up to cup her cheek so that her eyes were forced to his though her gaze remained distant. "Yeah, I'm fine Doctor. I was just catching up on some reading when I realized what book it was that I was reading."

She held up the battered dime store novel and the Doctor blinked when he saw that it was Agatha Christie's "Death in the clouds", the book that he had been positive Agatha had written because she still had buried memories of the time she had met the Doctor. He smiled when he saw that it was a different print from the one that he had shown to Donna, the binding was more tattered then his and the pages were earmarked in various spots. He frowned when he saw a neat little crease in the corner of the page, Donna's fingers were absent mindedly playing with that crease while she watched the expressions flit across his face. "I hate it when you mark the pages like that. Way to ruin a perfectly good book! I've got tons of bookmarks here that you could use that wouldn't crease the pages." He turned around and grinned when he saw the Tardis had deposited a large basket filled with dozens of bookmarks right behind him. He rummaged through the pile, muttering to himself before he pulled out two cardboard squares and held them both up to Donna with his characteristic idiotic grin. "I've even got these wonderful little magnet bookmarks, so that you don't have the bookmark accidentally tugged free. I love a good tassel on a bookmark but they are forever getting caught in things and being yanked out of your spot. I stumbled across these little guys in a shop somewhere in New York I think, aren't they clever?"

The Doctor was holding up cartoon magnets of kittens in one hand and puppies in the other, his gaze traveling between the two cardboard squares while he tried to tempt Donna with either one. "See? No tassels to get caught on anything and cute little animals to put a smile on your face." He hesitated when he saw the look on Donna's face, but he was never one who was overly cautious so he just launched back into his sales pitch. He set the kitten bookmarks down and pulled one of the puppies off the cardboard, showing her the two magnets that were cleverly hidden behind the puppy dog faces and how it clipped over the page to hold her spot neatly in the book without any nasty corner bends.

She was still staring at him like he'd gone completely daft before she shook her head and let her gaze drop down to the bookmark, the cute little puppy dog face smiled up at her from the worn page. He leaned closer to her, concerned that she wasn't saying anything to him. Usually by now she would've snapped at him about his comment on the crease in the page, it was a familiar argument that they had over the months that they had travelled together and he could always count on getting a rise out of her when he griped about her reading habits. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he would've had to admit that he had creased many pages in his time, but he was always careful to smooth them out again once he had found a suitable bookmark.

He worried as he watched Donna run her fingers over the page, one fingernail lightly tapping the puppy dog face before her gaze rose to his and he froze on the spot. "Donna, what is it?"

He was suddenly concerned by the look in her eyes, his mind gathering hers close to him while he tried to puzzle out what had suddenly made her so sad. "I was reading this book that day in the park, Doctor. I was on this very page when I felt your shout in my mind."

He sat back hard on his heels, his mind flashing back instantly to the agony that he had felt in that park and the psychic scream of absolute loss that had been ripped from his soul. He could only blink up at her while memories crashed through his mind, the pain and anger that had screamed at him until he had thought that he would go mad, the agony of only ever being able to see her in stolen glances with no hope of ever being able to do more than that. He paused suddenly when her words truly sank in. "Wait, you heard my cry that day?"

She swallowed hard, her eyes having gone glassy in an attempt to ward off the rise of tears. "Yes I did Doctor." She replied absently, her teeth worrying her lip for a moment before she continued. "I remember creasing the page and pausing for a moment before I heard your shout, it was the strangest sensation because I had been floating through life for months with nothing ever making an impression on me. But that simple act of creasing the page made me want to stick my tongue out for some ridiculous reason. It was the first time I had ever felt anything remotely like a memory in months."

The Doctor reached up to her and pulled her down into his arms, burying his face in her hair and crushing her tight against his chest when he heard her admit to how painful it had been for her to go through life as only half a person. He once again felt a stab of guilt at what he had done to her, though he knew that she had come to understand and accept his reasoning and he had a feeling it would be a long time before he would be able to forgive himself.

This was the first time that she had mentioned what she had been doing in that park, and he found it interesting that she had been reading this particular book of Agatha Christie's even before her memories had been restored. So much had happened in the aftermath that they hadn't spoken much about those events almost by mutual agreement, it was not something that he wanted to remember and he could tell that she also wanted to put that time in her life behind her as well. He was no longer surprised though that even before she had been reawakened, a part of her had remembered and fought to once more part the veil that had been pulled over her.

She held tight to the Doctor, sighing softly when she felt the frantic whirl of his thoughts through his mind, no small portion of which were still tinged with guilt and self-loathing. "It's in the past, Doctor. You know that I don't blame you anymore and that I understand more than most why you did what you did. Please stop beating yourself up over it. I was just surprised when I picked the book up and instantly opened back up to that page, it just shook me is all. I had honestly made myself forget about that day, it wasn't exactly one of the better days of my life." She said with a soft laugh.

She reached up to him, her thumb stroking his jaw softly while she tried to soothe the tortured pain from his features. His dark eyes were boring into hers for a long moment, the images that were flashing through his mind caused her to wince in sympathy before he let out a long shuddering breath and simply nodded. "It'll be a long time before I can forgive myself, Donna, but I know that one day I will."

He reached up to her book and carefully recreased the page for her before he closed it, handing the worn book back to her with a sad smile. "You keep on creasing pages to your heart's content, Donna. It gave you a lifeline when you were so lost, I'd be a jerk if I took that lifeline away from you even if you don't need it anymore."

She took the book in her hand, her fingers lightly stroking the cover while she gathered herself, surprised at how touched she was by his simple gesture. She looked up at him slightly startled before a slow beautiful smile spread across her lips. "Do you mean I've finally won an argument with you?"

He laughed softly and shook his head. "You win more arguments then you realize, Donna."

She snorted. "HA! Hardly ever, but I'll take what I can get." She leaned close and snuggled up against his chest for a moment before she asked the question that had been burning through her mind ever since he had thrown a minor temper tantrum when they had received Jack's message. "So do you want to tell me what was really bothering you back there?"

He huffed moodily, arms sliding around her while the lights of the Triangulum Galaxy played on behind them. "We never seem to be able to slow down, if even for a few days. I was just about finished with the repairs to the Tardis and was looking forward to taking you on to the surprise that I have planned for you, but it looks like that will have to wait for a little while longer. It just irritated me, more than it should have I suppose."

She pulled back at his words, eyebrow cocked in exact imitation of his when she blurted out. "What surprise? When did you have time to plan a surprise?"

He shook his head and laughed, the tension suddenly dispelled by their light banter. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" She pouted in response to his words. He couldn't help but press a soft kiss to those pouting lips, murmuring softly so that his breath puffed teasingly against her mouth. "Are you sure you're up to dealing with the memorial service now Donna? We could put it off for a few days and come back in time for it. I do have a time machine after all."

She looked at him, seriously considering his words for a moment more before she shook her head. "No, Doctor. I wouldn't be able to relax wherever it is you're taking me with this looming over us. We need to do this, we need to be there for our friends and help all of us find some closure."

The Doctor could only nod but she was not finished. "I do want to see my family as well after the memorial service. It doesn't need to be a long stay." She rushed on when she saw the storm clouds instantly gather in his gaze. "But I do need to see them again, if any word got out about you being the specialist that was brought in to help deal with the crisis in Cardiff, then they will be hurt that I was so close and didn't come to see them. Besides, Christmas is coming and mum will be in a right state wondering if we're going to actually make it this year."

The Doctor scowled when Donna mentioned visiting her family. He always loved a visit with Wilf, but Sylvia Noble was a completely different kettle of fish. She was barely tolerant of her daughter traveling with him and when they finally let her family know that they had taken their relationship to the next level, he knew that there was going to be hell to pay. At least on that front, he had a sneaking suspicion that Wilf had been secretly hoping for the two of them to get together since the Sontaran Invasion.

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, trying to sway her from wanting to stop by Chiswick after the memorial service. They both were going to be pretty emotionally drained and most likely he wouldn't have the patience that he usually did, and Sylvia would insist they stay for dinner. Gods, he'd managed to avoid staying for dinner since he had had Christmas Dinner with Rose's family and he realized with a sudden start that he had been doing it intentionally. Almost as if he had been holding the memory of that dinner in a special and precious place in his mind that he hadn't wanted to violate.

Donna looked up at him with a question in her mind when she felt his thoughts flash to Rose, a brief stab of pain lanced through her heart before she viciously stomped it down. He was with her now, in ways that Rose could never even dream of, she was damned if she was going to let herself get jealous of a ghost anymore. "What's wrong, Doctor? What's so scary about staying for dinner?"

He felt the brief stab of hurt through Donna's thoughts when she had felt the thoughts of Rose flit through his mind, and he sighed softly at being the cause of any more pain for her no matter how brief. He tilted her gaze up to his, his dark fathomless eyes locking onto hers before he leaned close and brushed her lips with a tender kiss. "I was just thinking that the last time I had ever stayed for a family dinner was that Christmas with Rose and Jackie. I didn't realize that I've been actively avoiding anything that even remotely smelled of being domestic. I guess it was all a part of my defense mechanism in hiding from how I was really feeling, it's why I immediately ran when you invited me in for Christmas Dinner that first time we traveled together."

Donna couldn't look away from his gaze even though he was speaking softly against her lips, his mind was moving through hers so that she could feel the realization that had hit him with the force of a supernova. He found that he was ready finally to let go of the last remnants of the past, and that he was completely ready to move forward with her. "We can visit your family after Cardiff, Donna. I'm sure they'll have a million questions anyways and they will want to see for themselves that you're all right as it's been many weeks since we visited. It's time I move on and stop living in the past, not when I have such an amazing future right here with you."

She couldn't stop the smile at his words before she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed for all that she was worth. She wasn't even sure what it was that made her so happy, but she finally felt the last barriers between them fall away as he finally realized just what it was that he had been running from. "How long will it be before we get to Cardiff, Doctor?"

He hugged her back just as tightly before they broke apart, his mind reaching out to the Tardis with a soft question that she was only too happy to answer. "We've got a few hours yet until we get there, but we are going to be arriving early as she needs time at the rift to power up. She's starting to run low again, we should probably start getting ready though as it's not going to be an easy afternoon for anyone." The Doctor hugged her tightly one more time, before he rose to his feet and held his hand out to her.

Donna reached up to take his hand, gasping softly when he lifted her straight off the ground and up into a tight embrace. "We'll face this together, Donna. And then, we'll face your family."

She laughed as she pushed away, her hand instantly twining with his when he turned to make their way out of the library, the galaxy map going dim behind them as they left. "You make it sound like you're about to face the firing squad."

"With your mother, that's always a distinct possibility Donna."

Her laughter echoed through the library, racing up and down the rows of bookshelves before fading away and leaving nothing but silence in its wake.

* * *

The Tardis materialized in its usual spot in front of the steel fountain, the wheezing cry of its engines echoing down into the secret base below and letting those in Torchwood know that the Doctor had finally arrived.

Donna stood with the Doctor just inside the doors to the Tardis, taking deep calming breaths while she focused on building up the barriers in her mind once again. It was going to be a long and very stressful day for the both of them, and she knew that it was during times of extreme stress that the sensations of her new abilities could quickly become too much. She wanted to be able focus completely on the memorial service so that both she and the Doctor could help their friends find a sense of closure and finally begin to put the events with the angels behind them.

She could feel the Tardis reaching out to her in soft inquiry before she felt something settle gently into the back of her mind. The sensation caused the control room to spin slightly, before she was able to find her balance again. She reached out to the ship, trying to figure out what had just happened and was momentarily overwhelmed by the surge of thought that met her request.

The Doctor smiled softly when he felt the ship's response, his eyes flicking up towards the time rotor in gratitude before he turned back to Donna. "She added another layer of protection to your mind in order to help you cope with the energy around the rift better. It's only a basic protection and if there is too much of a surge then you'll still be affected by the energy, but at least this way it should allow to you focus a bit more readily."

Donna blinked at the Doctor's words, her hand held to her temple before she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you so much, sweetheart. That's going to be a huge help to me today!"

The Doctor cocked his head with a laugh. "Sweetheart? I don't think anyone has ever called her that before."

Donna just chuckled in response. "What would you prefer I call her? Duchess perhaps since you insist on calling her an old girl?" The grin on her lips got slowly wider when he just made a face at that nickname. "Or maybe just ducky?" She burst out laughing at the groan that erupted from the Doctor's lips, his mind promising all sorts of delicious retaliation that frankly just tempted her even more. She leaned up and brushed a teasing kiss across his lips, her hands sliding back into his carefully styled hair before tugging ever so slightly. "Ducky I think it will be, but I'll have mercy on you today and stick with just plain old sweetheart, because that is what she is. An absolute sweetheart."

The Doctor grabbed her close, feeling a little of the weight on his chest ease at her light banter. The Tardis surrounded the both of them with a rush of warm air, her consciousness flaring bright in their minds so that they couldn't mistake her affection and love for the both of them. She would do everything in her power to help Donna get through this rough day while she was still learning how to control her new powers, even if it meant that it would take a little longer for the energy that had been depleted during the sealing of the rift to be restored.

The Doctor ran his fingers lovingly over the worn wood of the doors for a moment, his mind whispering to the Tardis. _Thank you, old girl. I'm glad you thought of that as that is one thing I'm unfortunately unable to help her cope with._

The response from the Tardis was simple and quick in that the doors swung open on slightly worn hinges and they were greeted by the sight of Ianto, Jack and Gwen standing outside waiting for them. A faint line of energy was dancing through the air behind the trio, little black ribbons spinning out into space before fading away. Donna sighed softly in relief when she saw the faint shimmer of the rift, but wasn't immediately overwhelmed by its power in such close proximity. She whispered a soft heartfelt thank you to the Tardis, before she focused once more on her friends.

Jack was smiling when he saw the both of them, a part of him had worried that the Doctor would not come or at least not so early that they would actually be able to talk before the ceremony. The Doctor never did well with intense emotional times and he used to simply shut down rather than face such emotion and that was only if he didn't run at the first chance he got. The fact that he was here and here willingly, demonstrated once more how much of an influence Donna had been on him.

Jack was the first to break from the trio to close the distance between them and grab both the Doctor and Donna up a huge bear hug before he stepped back. The Doctor was still in his usual tight suit though this one was a subdued black with light grey pinstripes while his shirt and tie were a somber charcoal color. He had elected to leave his greatcoat in the Tardis and was just finishing tucking his glasses and sonic into one of the pockets of his suit.

Donna had chosen to wear a simple black knee length dress with black nylons and sensible pumps, while her hair was pulled back in a soft ponytail and a small black hat was pinned to the crown of her head. She shivered for a moment before reaching back into the Tardis and pulling out a long black woolen cloak that she wrapped around her shoulders before the Doctor pulled the door closed.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Doctor. I just found out about the ceremony yesterday myself as Cardiff PD is still a little miffed with us over everything that happened in the warehouse. Daniel was the one who called me to let me know that it was going to be today."

The Doctor shook his head at the childishness of that act, if it hadn't been for Torchwood calling him to earth in the first place, then they all most likely would be dead by now. "Well, that seems rather petty of them, didn't they read your report on what they would have otherwise been dealing with if we hadn't gone in when we did?"

Gwen and Ianto had come up behind Jack and it was Ianto that laughed at the Doctor's question. "Oh they read it all right, Doctor. Called it a bunch of hogwash especially when we couldn't produce the so called expert that ordered police officers into that warehouse in the first place."

The Doctor groaned when he heard that, his mind instantly flashing to the potentially uncomfortable scene that could mar the memorial service in a few hours. "Ordered them? I tried to keep every single one of them back, but they were too damn pigheaded and stubborn to know what was good for them." He snapped angrily, before he sighed once more. "Jack, is it a good idea for me to be going to this memorial service? I want to pay my respects but I don't want to cause a scene that will distract from the importance of the event for everyone else."

"No Doctor, Daniel has specifically asked that you attend and besides we want you there as well. I've had a rough couple of weeks trying to deal with Cardiff PD without getting into too much classified information in regards to just who and what you are, but they finally were able to see reason and decided to take our word for what happened on that day. It helped that most of the force from the docks corroborated our accounts with their own stories of the ghosts that they saw. So if they didn't quite know what the ghosts were or how they got there, then they at least were able to lend credence to the fact that something extraordinary and unprecedented happened." Jack paused for a moment before he continued. "You were right though, Doc. They were hungry for blood after that and if you had stuck around, then you most definitely would've ended up in a jail cell at the very least before they finally calmed down."

Donna gasped when she heard that, her eyes flashing fire at the thought of the Doctor being thrown in jail after everything that he had sacrificed in order to save them all. "What would they have gone and done that for? It was because of the Doctor that we're all even still standing here!"

Gwen nodded and reached out to give Donna a big hug, surprised when the irate ginger hugged her back just as tightly. "We all know that it was because of the both of you that we even now are not dealing with a plague of those monsters, and they do too on some unconscious level. But they still are angry and trying to make sense of the loss of three of their men to some unnamed threat that we really have not been able to be too forthcoming on. The animosity that the police feel towards Torchwood has only been heightened with these events, though that was no fault of yours. It just is unfortunately the reality of the situation here in Cardiff, more so than anywhere else that Torchwood ever had dealings with local police. We're far more prominent here then we have been elsewhere because of the presence of the rift and so have unfortunately at times had to be heavy handed to keep innocent people and well-meaning police from stumbling into situations that would've gotten them killed."

Donna sighed softly before she pushed away from Gwen, her shaking hands tugging her cloak tighter around her body before she nodded. "I know it's been hard for you guys and much as I hated leaving right when we did, it sounds like it really was for the best. Just as long as you're sure that our presence won't cause a huge scene."

The Doctor couldn't help the pleased smile that lit his face at her words, the way she always leaped to his defense whether he needed it or not warmed him through and through. It was the thought however that Donna would've most likely wound up in that jail cell with him that stoked the fire of his anger just that little bit. "If there is any chance that Cardiff PD will make good on their threat to throw us in jail, then we will unfortunately just have to give Daniel our regrets. I won't run the risk of anything happening, Jack. Not when we're here to pay our respects to three men who have died to protect the planet."

Jack sighed softly and could only shake his head in denial of the Doctor's words. "I've confirmed that you will be safe and free from any blame at the ceremony today. The Chief gave me his word, and I'm inclined to trust him on this front. They know that they need us too much to really try to piss me off in the end."

The Doctor's eyes remained locked with Jack's for a moment more before he nodded in acceptance of the captain's promise. "In that case, let's get inside and warm up a bit before it starts. I assume it's to be held at the warehouses?"

Jack nodded before he turned and led the way back to the shop that hid the entrance to the Torchwood compound below, Gwen and Ianto falling into step behind the three of them so that they could catch up on the events of the last few weeks. Jack tossed a look to Ianto as they were walking, his eyes flicking to the Tardis and back to Ianto with a nod before he turned back to focus on the Doctor.

Ianto nodded in response to the unspoken command, knowing that it had put the Doctor more at ease when he had brought the Tardis down into Torchwood itself before, and he made sure that that would be the first thing that he did when they got down below.

"Yes, Doctor. The ceremony will be held at the wharves. There will be a small memorial raised to the three officers on site as that is the practice of the Police Memorial Trust, I however made sure that the inscription properly reflected the enormity of their sacrifice."

They reached the little shop and as the secret door was opening, Ianto reached up to turn the open sign to closed, he locked the door behind them before they all went into the corridor that led to the lift. They would be going to the memorial straight from the Torchwood garages, so he wanted to make sure that everything was secure in order to be able to leave more quickly when they were ready to go.

The Doctor looked to Jack with a quirked brow at that comment, wondering just what he had done to highlight the sacrifice that those three men had made. "Hopefully you didn't blow all your cover work by going overboard on an inscription, Jack?"

Jack just laughed when the lift arrived, his hand holding the door open while everyone piled in. "Come on, Doctor. I do still remember my lessons from the time academy. Yes the 21st century is when everything changes on earth, but it is still too early in the timeline to use public monuments to shout out the truth of aliens in the universe."

The Doctor just grimaced slightly at that reminder, still somewhat dumbfounded at humanity's stubborn refusal to acknowledge the truth of the matter especially when faced with so much overwhelming evidence. It was something that he had noticed from time to time in some of his companions, a staunch refusal to accept the reality that was staring them in the face. Whatever it was, the Doctor shook his head to clear his thoughts before stepping out of the lift and into the tiny hallway that led into the hub proper.

"It's coming faster than I think anyone realizes Jack, another decade maybe less and no one will be able to be in denial any longer."

Gwen and Ianto shuddered at the faint hint of prophecy in the Doctor's words, their trepidation was not eased at all when they saw Jack nodding in sad agreement. "I know Doctor, I'm trying my damndest to get people prepared but so far haven't had as much luck as I would have liked."

The Doctor clapped Jack on the shoulder, his dark eyes burning into Jack's startled blue ones before he murmured. "You're doing the best you can with limited resources, and you're only one man, albeit a completely unique man. Don't be too hard on yourself if you can't do it all on your own."

"You're not alone, Jack. You've got Ianto and me to help get the earth as ready as possible for what's coming."

Jack looked back to Gwen with a soft smile on his lips, his eyes traveling over to where Ianto had wandered and was even now fiddling with the controls of the lift to bring the Tardis down into the hub before he responded. "You're right Gwen, I can't think of anyone else that I would want at my side when it all goes to hell."

The Doctor just smiled when he saw Gwen and Jack nod in confirmation of their commitment to the earth and its protection, his hearts feeling just a little bit lighter when he realized that he was no longer alone in his struggle to protect the earth from danger. Yes, innocent people would still die, sometimes horrifically and seemingly without need, but that the greater good would be protected and in the end, the human race would finally be able to take its first strides out into the cosmos.

* * *

The weather had taken a turn for the worse when the SUV emerged from the underground parking garage. The winds had picked up and were whipping across the bay, while the clouds raced across the sky in maddening streaks that seemed to stretch as they neared the horizon. It was late November and it looked like they were going to be in for a nasty storm soon.

There was silence in the SUV as Jack maneuvered through the streets and into the traffic on the motorway, his eyes flicking over to the Doctor occasionally only to find the Time Lord deep in thought.

The Doctor was focused intently on everything that he had ever learned about human police forces and Cardiff PD in general. He knew that it was going to be a very emotionally charged day for everyone involved, and with the added pressure of his presence there he knew that there might be some that might try to take matters into their own hands. He knew he had nothing to worry about and he could most likely talk down any overly emotional human, but just the thought that he might have to do so filled him with a quiet despair. He sighed softly, his mind running through countless possibilities while the SUV raced towards the warehouses and only some of the possibilities were good. The soft gasp in his mind caused him to turn his attention inward once more, to that portion of his mind that had remained locked with Donna's when they had exited the Tardis.

Donna was staring out the window, her gaze riveted by the undulating line of energy that dipped and swirled over the bay. The additional protection that the Tardis had given her was allowing her to truly appreciate the sight for what it was without being completely overwhelmed by the power of the rift. Her eyes traced the thin lines of energy flickering off the ribbon, knowing that they were actually thick cables of temporal energy that were blasting in all directions but the distance made them appear small and almost delicate.

The rift was surging today, though there hadn't been any reports of anything unusual dropping through so Jack had ordered Ianto and Gwen to strap on the remote detectors before they left the hub. They had left unsaid that Donna was really the best detection that they could possibly have and that in the end she would most likely know about a rift spike before it even registered on their equipment.

The Doctor hadn't liked the looks that had flickered across everyone's faces when Jack's gaze had darted to Donna, but then he knew better than they did how much of a drain Donna's ability was on her. So in the end he said nothing, though that didn't stop the stab of self-loathing that he felt because he agreed with them.

Donna could feel the Doctor just sitting quietly in her mind, his presence wrapping about her in an unbreakable embrace that filled her with warmth. She was breathing in slow even breaths so that she could keep her mind calm and focused, with the Doctor's help she thankfully was not being battered on all sides by the emotions that she had felt screaming from both Gwen and Ianto when they had first arrived.

It had been a true test of her own skills to keep her barriers firmly in place when she had felt the pressure of their emotions battering against her walls, but despite the soft wince of pain over the pressure she had been surprised that they had held. She continued to focus inward, building up those walls even more as she felt the SUV make the turn to exit the motorway. Emotions would be running high once they arrived at the ceremony, and she knew that then the real test of her abilities would begin.

'When we get there, Doctor, I want you and Donna to stay behind Gwen, Ianto and I. Daniel will be with the police but he promised that as soon as he was allowed to break ranks, he would come be with us."

The Doctor couldn't help the sad sigh when he heard Jack's instructions, his hand reached up to hold onto the handle bar embedded in the roof before he responded. "I won't let the three of you stand in front of me like a bloody escort, Jack. You know me better than that. If we walk in there in such an obviously defensive posture, then it will only invite the trouble that we don't want to start."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced when the Doctor pinned him with a piercing glare. "Enough, Jack. I won't be swayed on this and you know it. I have never let others stand in front of me when walking into a potentially tense situation, and I'm not going to start now. I'm more concerned about Donna actually…"

"Don't even think it, Spaceman. I'm not hiding behind anyone either."

The Doctor's mouth snapped shut with a scowl, though Jack couldn't hide a grin at the look of fierce determination he saw on Donna's face when he glanced in the mirror. If looks were lasers, then the Doctor would have been fried on the spot.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. We're here to pay our respects, not start a war. You have said that the chief promised no retaliation today for those events or my perceived part in them, it's now our turn to trust him."

The SUV turned the final corner to the warehouses and slowed to a stop a little ways up the wharf as the space in front of them was already filled with police cruisers and dozens of civilian cars.

The Doctor let his gaze travel over what remained of the warehouses as he hadn't seen firsthand the destruction that had been wreaked when the Tardis had sealed the rift. There was only a portion of the outer shell that remained, and what was still standing showed scorch marks from where the blaze from the explosions had raged before it was contained. Construction and excavation equipment sat abandoned to the side as the work site had been closed down out of respect for the memorial service that was about the be held, but the Doctor could see several workers were still loitering about the equipment while people were still arriving.

There was a large fence that had been erected around the site in order to keep people out, but also to protect any evidence that may have remained. The Doctor knew that the Tardis had ripped a large chunk of earth with her when she had been thrown free of the planet, and that they would most likely not be able to rebuild on this site any time in the near future. There was still a lot of work to be done safely razing the rest of the structures before any thoughts could be given to reconstruction.

He looked to Jack, his hand still clutched around the handle bar before he asked. "Are you ready, Jack?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With that, the group quickly exited the SUV and stood letting their gaze travel over the scene before them. The wind was screaming off the bay, driving whitecaps before it to smash angrily against the pilings of the wharves. The Doctor could see that seating had been set up before a small podium and that Cardiff PD was lined up with their backs to the bay, all standing at a stiff parade rest.

He sighed when he saw an older man in what obviously looked to be a senior officer's uniform turn to watch their arrival, his hooded gaze unerringly traveling to the Doctor and Donna before his lips pursed in a soft frown.

Donna reached up to clutch her cloak tight about her body when she felt the touch of the police chief's eyes, his gaze was speculative before it travelled to the Doctor. She could see several of the officers behind the chief shifting as both she and the Doctor were recognized, but the expected wave of animosity never came. There were several nods from officers that she thought she recognized from that day, many of whom were sporting slings or leaning on crutches though they were still standing as straight as their injuries would allow while people were continuing to arrive.

They had known that many officers had been injured in the confusion that had surrounded the manifestation of the ghosts and that even more had been injured when the explosions had ripped through the warehouses. Jack though, had assured them that no other officers had been killed when the rift had finally been sealed.

The quintet slowly began to make their way down the line of police cruisers towards the seating area, the front rows were already filled with people several of which were already weeping loudly. Jack had let them know that the first officer that they had found in the warehouse, Michael Wilson had been engaged to get married and that Robert Richardson had also had a wife and family that he had left behind. Andrew Davidson was survived by his mother and younger sister.

The Doctor looked down at Donna, her head was held high though there was a shimmer of tears in her eyes as she was remembering the look on Andy's face right before he had been killed. Though she had spoken of her feelings to the Doctor and had made some semblance of peace with the guilt that she carried over the events, she knew that she couldn't bear to face his family because she would never be able to answer the questions that they had. They didn't even have the bodies of their loved ones to properly bury and she could only imagine how the mystery surrounding their deaths would most likely mean that they could never truly heal.

Jack nodded softly when he saw Daniel Morgan standing in the second row of police officers, the look on his face was relieved when he noticed that the Doctor and Donna were there with him. Though Daniel didn't know the Time Lord well, he hadn't missed Jack's trepidation when he had been told about the memorial service and he had half feared that the alien would in fact not attend the service. Though with what had been happening in the department in the last few weeks, Daniel wouldn't have been surprised if the Doctor had decided it was in his best interests NOT to attend. He had faced down marauding aliens hell bent on their deaths and the destruction of the entire earth without even flinching, they should all be thanking him and Daniel had tried his hardest to get the chief to see that the Doctor had been their savior and deserved to be treated with a certain level of respect. He hoped that it had been his words that had helped sway that chief to promise Jack that the Doctor would be safe, because they truly did owe all of their lives to him.

Daniel had been mulling over the events of the last few weeks, watching with newly opened eyes the fear and anger that had plagued the police force. How the men who had been on the docks that day had spoken about the "alien advisor" that had come and taken two officers into the warehouse and only one had come out. He had found himself the center of some very uncomfortable attention as his colleagues had tried to pump him for information, all without seeming to pump him for information, until he thought he would scream in frustration at them. They could never understand what he had seen down there, and what he had witnessed aboard the Doctor's spaceship. They would never believe him for starters, then they would most likely throw him in lockup as well for aiding and abetting. Tensions had been running high for weeks between the officers that had lived through those events and others that had not attended the scene that day, and Daniel had somehow become the focus of that tension. He knew that his time in Cardiff PD was running out and he was scrambling to try to find a backup plan.

The Doctor and Donna took seats in the last rows of chairs that had been set up, Gwen and Ianto sitting to their left while Jack sat to their right. The Doctor scowled at Jack over their choice of seating, but Jack only responded with a shake of his head. He had his coat pulled tight over his body, but there was no mistaking the tension that was screaming through all three of the Torchwood people. None of them had missed the look in the Chief's eyes when he had recognized the Doctor and Donna from his people's descriptions, nor the speculation with which he was still watching them.

More people were continuing to arrive and the seats were quickly filled except for three rows of seats which were reserved for the police force once they were dismissed from their muster. The soft sobbing cries of the family members were a haunting melody that carried on the biting wind.

The chief returned his attention to his officers and with a few final spoken words dismissed them to find their seats. It was no surprise when Daniel broke ranks from his fellow officers and made his way down the middle aisle, settling into his seat on the other side of Jack. He leaned forward and smiled softly towards them. "Thank you for coming, Doctor and Donna. I know it was short notice, but I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here. I've tried to console Andy's mother some but if you could take a moment after the ceremony to let her know that he died heroically I think that it really would go a long way to helping her cope with her grief."

The Doctor nodded softly in response to Daniel's request. "Daniel, it would be my honor."

Daniel let out the breath he had been holding when he heard the Doctor's response, his eyes stinging with unwanted tears before he swallowed past the lump in his throat and returned his attention to the front. He had something he wanted to talk to Jack about anyways, and after the ceremony while the Doctor was talking to Andy's mother would be the best time.

The Chief stood slightly behind the podium with a piece of paper in his hand, his gaze traveling over the assembled crowd before he turned his attention to the piper that was standing off to the side and nodded. He then took a seat next to a monument that was still covered in cloth. It was not an overly large monument, but it was large enough that people would not be able to pass by it without stopping to read.

The piper walked to the front of the podium, the wind whipping through the tassels on his pipes as he lifted the ebony mouthpiece to his lips. With a large inhalation, the piper closed his mouth around the stem and slowly the haunting strains of Amazing Grace echoed out across the bay.

There was a shriek from the front row as a woman cowled from head to toe in black threw herself forward, the people to either side of her grabbing a hold of her shoulders to keep her from throwing herself out of her chair. The Chief watched as the woman wailed, his eyes were shining with unshed tears and a muscle was ticking along one side of his jaw.

The Doctor stared straight ahead though in his mind he was sobbing at the sight of so much grief, his thoughts tangled tightly with Donna's when he realized that he had rarely seen the aftermath of the death and destruction that he so often had had a hand in averting. His hand was clenched almost painfully on Donna's thigh, while his eyes were locked on to the back of the sobbing woman's head. It was never easy on those left behind and though he always saw things from the big picture perspective, he found that sometimes it was almost too easy to forget the very human grief that was left in the wake of events in which he was involved.

A lump rose in his throat when he thought of the wails that would have even now been echoing off the mountains around Cardiff if he had not acted, though that did not make the sight of the survivor's grief any easier to bear.

Donna let her hand rest over the Doctor's, her thoughts grasped tightly in his while he struggled with the sounds of soul rending grief echoing over the haunting melody of the pipes. She let him cling to her while he was wracked with guilt over all the suffering that he had been oblivious to in the past, and that he had never bothered to take the time to notice. Another reason why he kept on running, because if he ever stopped the grief would rise up to drown him. She let her mind gently stroke along the quivering thread of his thoughts, her own strength of will helping him to rise above the chaos that had enveloped him.

His hearts were hammering while the pipes continued on, though the woman in front had finally subsided against her neighbor with what looked to be broken sobs. So many times he had moved on immediately after some crisis had been solved, not even bothering to stop to help others pick up the shattered pieces of their lives because then it would bring it all crashing down around him.

There had been no one to help him grieve properly after Gallifrey, and though with Rose's help he had finally come to some sort of acceptance of the loss of his people there was a part of him that felt that he didn't have a right to grieve since he had been the cause of their destruction. He was clinging to Donna's comforting presence, shamelessly using her strength to finally find some focus in the storm.

Jack was watching the Doctor with a sad frown on his face when he saw how much the Doctor was struggling with the wrenching grief that was screaming on the wind around them. The Doctor always ran, he never stayed in the aftermath and Jack knew that that was a defense mechanism against the very real horrors that were in his own past. Yet, here he sat now because Jack and Daniel had asked him to come and for the first time in what Jack was positive was a long time, he was dealing with the direct aftermath of his intervention on planet earth. It had to be particularly devastating for the Time Lord and for the first time ever, Jack was feeling faint twinges of misgiving for having asked the Doctor to attend.

The last mournful notes faded on the wind, the piper standing at rigid attention for one more moment before he turned and marched back towards the cloth covered memorial. Clutching his pipes tightly to his side, the piper bowed from the waist up to the memorial before he turned and marched back to the side.

There was nothing but the howl of the wind as the gale was continuing to rise, the clouds were growing thicker and darker with each passing moment and they knew it wouldn't be long before the storm blew in off the North Atlantic and started to batter the island.

The chief paused for a moment to gather himself before he rose to his feet and made his way to the podium, his eyes downcast for a moment as he fought to keep his speech in his hands before a particularly vicious gust ripped the paper free and sent it flying into the seething waves. He watched it fly away, his lips parted around a surprised gasp before he turned back and faced the crowd.

He let his gaze travel to Andy's mother as she sat with rigid stoicism though the tears were streaming in an unchecked flow down her cheeks, her eyes were locked with his her lips murmuring softly while she clutched a rosary tight to her breast. He sighed softly before his gaze traveled over to Bob's wife where she sat huddled against her sister as the storm of her grief seemed to have subsided for the moment. Michael's family was just sitting there staring up at him through glassy eyes, though he knew that their grief was just as real because their screams of anguish would forever haunt his dreams. He had told each and every one of them personally about the death of their loved one, then he had forced himself to sit there while they wailed their loss. It was the least he deserved for being unable to better protect his men from a danger that had vanished just as mysteriously as it had first appeared. The fact that they didn't even have bodies to bury made the loss that much harder to bear.

He cleared his throat a few times before he let his gaze move over the rest of the crowd before it came to rest on the tall, dark head of the Doctor in the back row. He knew enough to know that the man was an alien, and that he had saved the earth countless times in the past but that was all that Captain Harkness had been willing to share with him. The only reason why he even knew the man was an alien was because the men who had been on the docks that fateful day had heard him mention it. He was burning to ask the questions that were even now churning through his soul, though he knew he most likely would never get the answers he so desperately needed. It was because of the very real frustration that he would most likely never know or completely understand what had happened in the warehouse that day that he was able to finally find his voice and began to speak from the heart.

"I'd spent hours on that speech, trying to put into words something that can't even be explained. I had prepared a nice list of their achievements and what they had done and how their lives and careers had been cut short too soon. I now realize that speech was absolute rubbish and couldn't even begin to touch on what I really wanted to say."

He cleared his throat as emotion suddenly seemed to choke him, his hand rising to fiddle unnecessarily with the microphone while his gaze remained locked with the dark, brooding gaze of the Doctor before he continued. "Andrew Davidson, Michael Wilson and Robert Richardson were all killed in the line of duty as you all know. What you don't know is that without their very real sacrifice, we all may not have been standing here today."

Jack sat forward suddenly, his gaze intent as the chief's words echoed back to him. "What the hell is he doing?"

Ianto was looking to Jack with panic in his eyes, his gaze then darting fearfully to the rest of the crowd before he murmured. "He'll start a bloody panic. He'll start a mass hysteria!"

The Doctor just smiled softly when he heard those words, his gaze never leaving the chief's even as he shook his head. "He's doing what he needs to do in order to have it all make sense. He's honoring them in the only way he knows how."

Jack and Ianto looked from the Doctor to the police chief, uncertain what all was going on but positive now that somehow the two of them were communicating without words. "Let him speak, Jack. We've dealt with panic before, but I somehow don't think it'll come to that."

Jack was breathing heavily, his adrenaline having kicked into overdrive when the chief had begun to speak. He was nervously eyeing the crowd around them, though they were all riveted on the chief's words and though it went against his every instinct he nodded to Ianto and they both subsided back into their chairs.

Chief Christopher Roberts continued to stare at the Doctor, though he hadn't missed the flurry of concerned activity from Captain Harkness and his team. He merely paused for a moment more before he continued. "Andy, Mike and Bob were all instrumental in helping combat a threat that was very quickly escalating beyond anyone's control, and that would have spread out from these warehouses to consume Cardiff and the world if it hadn't been stopped. I don't have all the answers, and I know that that is not something that any of you want to hear but many of you on the force were here at the docks that day. Many of you, their friends and loved ones, have already heard the stories and had to deal with the trauma that has stemmed from those events." The Doctor was nodding softly as Chris continued, the dark, suddenly very alien eyes burning with some emotion that the chief couldn't begin to name.

"I can't begin to pretend to understand what happened and what caused it, I do know though that whatever it was, it was real and it was a real threat to all of us. The things that happened that day were unprecedented in the history of this force and all of you acted with honor and distinction. The fact that there wasn't even more loss of life was nothing short of a miracle when you all saw the dead come to life. We've all seen and heard about strange things that have been happening around the world in the last few years. We've heard about the deaths and the cover-ups, but we've never been directly affected by much of it and whether it really happened or was a hoax as everyone claimed. Whatever happened here that day was definitely no hoax, and three brave men and officers laid down their lives so that we all might continue to live."

Chief Roberts finally tore his gaze away from the Doctor, his eyes finding Andy's mother, Edith, and nodding when he saw the understanding finally dawn in her eyes. "PC Davidson, PC Richardson and PC Wilson will never be forgotten and will be honored as fallen heroes who gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect all of us and the earth as well."

There was a soft murmur of appreciation at his words, though the crowd's attention was riveted completely on him as he continued. He had not intended to say any of this and had very carefully skirted any mention of the strange events in the last few years in his original speech, but with an alien sitting in the back row he had suddenly inexplicably spoken from his heart and he could tell that it had been the right thing to do. He was still angry at the cover-up in regards to his own men and he determined that he would try one last time to get information now that the man himself was here, but if he refused to comply then Chris knew that he would just have to accept that answer in the end.

"We establish here today a Memorial for those three officers that were lost to that terrible threat on this very site." He stepped back and grabbed a hold of the cloth that covered the monument, the howling of the wind was whipping around the edges of the cloth but so far the monument had remained covered. He pulled it up and dropped it quickly to the ground behind the marble block lest it be torn from his hands like the speech had been.

It was a simple marble rectangle with the coat of arms for the police force emblazoned at the top, over which rested the crown of England. The chief still felt his gut clench with a new wave of grief when he saw the inscription on the stone and his voice cracked as he read out.

"Here fell PC Andrew Davidson, PC Michael Wilson and PC Robert Richardson 12 of November 2011. Their sacrifice so that all could live will never be forgotten."

There was a soft call to attention and the sudden loud shifting as the police force rose to their feet and saluted the monument in perfect unison. Captain Jack Harkness snapped to attention as well, his hand held to his forehead in order to honor the dead before he dropped it back down to his side.

"Rest in Peace Brave Souls. Thank you for your sacrifice"

The silence was broken by a woman's voice, shaking with emotion suddenly lifted in song.

"Fy hatling offrymaf dros enaid dan glo,  
Fy nghanwyll offrymaf yn eglwys y fro,  
R offeren weddïaf saith seithwaith yn daer  
Er cadw ei enaid anfarwol.  
Myn Mair, Myn Mair."

Chief Roberts turned around to see Edith with her head raised and her rosary clutched to her breast singing in a voice filled with utter grief. The ancient welsh song of mourning echoed out over the waves as the Gaelic words rolled perfectly off her tongue, her eyes were shining with her sorrow but her voice was strong and sure.

The rest of the crowd joined in on the second verse, some singing in the traditional Gaelic and others switching to the English translation of the ancient words.

"St. Paul and St. Peter, all the saints of heaven,  
And Mary, Gods Mother, plead strongly,  
That he may have peace and dear liberty,  
Paradise open, and the arms of his Father.  
O Mary, O Mary."

The Doctor stood with the rest of the crowd, Donna's hand clutched tightly in his while all around him voices were lifted in unison. The beautiful haunting words of loss and hope eddying through the crowd, bringing solace to those who heard them and a final sense of peace. He watched the tension drain from the crowd as they sang together in unison, heads were lifted and hands were joined together as they sang the dead to their rest.

Ianto and Gwen joined in on the final verse, Ianto's voice soft and sure while Gwen's voice quivered with barely controlled emotion. The song was a remnant of Wales' very Catholic past, the Gaelic words were somehow made more beautiful when they were sung by Gwen and Ianto, a final fitting tribute to their friends and colleagues.

"Mother of Jesus, the fairest of earths women,  
Maidenly Queen of all of the heavens,  
Lovely lily of the valley, worthy rose of heaven,  
Intercede in fervour for the soul of my friend.  
O Mary, O Mary."

The wind suddenly stilled on those last words, the dirge echoing for a moment longer over the seething waters of the bay before it finally faded away. The crowd stood in quiet contemplation for a moment more, before they finally broke apart and began to make their way up to the memorial to pay their final respects.

The Doctor and Donna hung back while the family and friends of the fallen officers filed up the aisle, their steps were heavy and there were still many sniffles and sobs throughout the crowd. Andy's mother, Bob's wife and Michael's fiancé all stood stoically next to the memorial, their eyes brimming with even more unshed tears until the last mourner had passed.

It was at that point that the Doctor felt it was their turn to go and pay their respects. Gwen led the way since Andy's mother knew her well and had always secretly wished that she and Andy had stayed together. She hadn't had a chance to tell her that she had been with Andy when he'd died, she wasn't sure if it would help her cope or if it would somehow make her grief harder to bear.

Their group paused before the memorial, Daniel removed his hat and bowed his head as he said his goodbye to his best friend. "Good-bye, Andy. I'm gonna miss you mate, and hope you know that we'll never forget. You saved us all." He couldn't say anymore because his throat clenched closed, he abruptly turned away and went to grab Edith up in a strong hug. She clung to him and he was forcibly reminded how frail she truly was. No woman should ever have to outlive her child, and Daniel knew that he would need to keep an eye on her in the coming days because she only had one child left now.

Gwen came next, tears streaming down her cheeks when Edith smiled sadly up at her. "You two were so good together, Gwen. He never stopped talking about you, he never stopped loving you." Gwen's hand flew to her mouth, before she grabbed Edith up in a tight hug being careful not to be too rough with the elderly woman though she was sobbing brokenly into the older woman's shoulder. Edith simply patted her back, her own tears for the moment were dry though she knew that that would change soon enough. Gwen finally pulled away and continued down the line, her hand rising to swipe at the tears on her cheeks in a fruitless endeavor to stop their flow.

Andy's mother stopped dead when the tall, dark-haired stranger came up to her, his fathomless eyes were burning with a knowledge that she couldn't quite grasp and a pain and suffering that seemed to let her know that he too had known loss on an unimaginable scale. She cocked her head, wondering at the seething emotion she saw in his eyes. "Mrs. Davidson, You don't know me but I'm the Doctor. I wanted you to know just how utterly brilliant your son was on that day."

Edith gasped, her hand flying to her throat when she suddenly realized just what this stranger was about to say. He had been there, he had seen her Andy before he died, he KNEW. She clutched her rosary beads tight before she whispered. "Please, Doctor. Tell me, did he suffer? Was it a good death?"

The Doctor took her hands in his, his eyes boring into hers while the contact allowed him to gently soothe some of the pain from her mind. He didn't usually like to reach into people's minds without their knowledge, but he knew that at least this time he could help her cope a little better with the mind shattering grief. He had lost too many children of his own to stand by and do nothing for her. He soothed the hard edges of grief that were tearing at her soul, and let her know that her son had indeed died so that they all might live. "His death saved us all, Mrs. Davidson. He sacrificed himself so that we all could live and possibly put an end to the threat that was poised to consume the earth. I didn't know him well, and that was my loss but I know that he was a good man and we will never be able to repay his actions that day. He truly saved the earth, Mrs. Davidson and you should be proud of the man he was."

Edith looked up into this dark stranger's eyes, for some reason feeling some of the gut churning grief melting away beneath the intensity of his gaze. She lifted her rosary to her lips, her other hand clenched tightly in his while tears fell once more down her cheeks. "Thank you, whoever you are, Doctor. Thank you so very much." The Doctor's answering smile was sad before he brushed a soft kiss over her knuckles and then released her hand to move on to Mrs. Richardson.

The Doctor couldn't stop the angry cry that echoed through his mind as he turned to face faced Bob's grieving wife. He felt Donna's gentle response to his inarticulate cry of rage, the soothing balm of her thoughts helping him still the swift bite of fury that he felt when he remembered what the angels had done to this woman's husband.

The Doctor reached out a gentle hand and rested it on her shoulder, brushing against her mind in much the same way as he had done for Andy's mother to help ease some of the pain from her mind. She was looking at him with haunted eyes, her sorrow screaming through to the Doctor until he felt himself floundering for a moment under the deluge before he was able to pull himself back out. Donna was standing close to him, her hand resting lightly on his arm so that he had a point of focus as he was struggling with his anger and shielding that anger from her while he tried to help her with her grief. "Mrs. Richardson, I'm the Doctor. I just wanted you to know that it was due to your husband's sacrifice that we all are able to stand here today. He gave his life so that you could live and I know that in the end he would've wanted you to know that." _I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save him._ The last was whispered in his mind where only Donna could hear the utter desolation that tormented the Doctor when he remembered the hell that would have been Bob's last minutes of life. He was thankful she would never know that her husband had been used as a mouthpiece for monsters, and that in the end she would find some small comfort in his words.

His mouth was filled with ashes when he saw the hope in her eyes, she clutched the lifeline that he gave her with all her heart and she sobbed softly as she whispered. "I just wish I had been able to say one final good-bye to him. Doctor, it hurts so much that I can't even hold his hand again."

The Doctor nodded softly and pulled her close for a tight hug. "I know it hurts, and nothing I can say will ever completely take away that pain, but remember him as he lived. He would've wanted that more than anything."

She clung to him for a moment more before she pulled away, her breath hitching as she fought back another sob. The Doctor sighed softly before finally stopping before the last group of people.

He had not known Michael Wilson at all except to know that he had been the first officer to be killed and that the young woman in the small group could only be the fiancé that he had been told about. He could tell that they were barely holding on to their control in the face of the group of people that had been with Michael on the day that he had died. He barely remembered what he said to them, though it had caused them all to bursts into uncontrolled sobs, his touch to each of them did nothing to help soothe the raw, ragged edge of grief that was screaming through them and the Doctor felt himself begin to sway with the effort that he had expended on their behalf.

The Doctor felt frazzled by the time he finally finished with the all of the family and turned to find Chief Roberts standing at the end, staring at him with an uncomfortable intensity. Jack, Ianto and Gwen had come up behind the Doctor as he stood facing the chief, his gaze taking in each of their protective stances as they stood shoulder to shoulder with the tall alien. He was surprised to see Daniel standing with them in support of the Doctor, though with how he had been speaking about the man in the last few weeks he really shouldn't have been. He was waiting for Daniel's resignation as he had only gotten more frustrated and moody in the last weeks while the investigation had been drilling him for details that he couldn't completely bring himself to divulge. Daniel was disillusioned with his life now in Cardiff PD and he was getting reckless, Chris hoped that he didn't end up doing something stupid. Chris nodded to several officers that had hung back after the service had cleared, his gaze flicking to the grieving family members so that they could be guided away and thus would not be able to hear the conversation he was about to have with the Doctor.

When he was satisfied that the family members were clear, he returned his focus to the tall man before him. He didn't look too much like an alien, though from the little he had heard the man had been protecting the earth for longer than any of them could imagine. He actually had made some inquiries with UNIT in regards to the Doctor, just to see what if anything he could learn, but as was expected he had been met with a wall of silence.

"I've heard drips and drabs about what happened that day on the wharves, but solid information has been very hard to come by even when one of my own officers was ordered to file a full report. It was coincidentally filled with the same holes that Torchwood's report had, and all those holes were regarding you and your companion's involvement in the events that led to three of my men dying on your watch." He was a man of action and didn't mince words, so he decided to come straight out and start with the biggest issue he had in regards to the reports of that day. His gaze was boring both into the Doctor and his ginger companion in turn, though he didn't spare Captain Harkness or Daniel his stern perusal.

The Doctor tensed when he heard the antagonistic tone in the chief's voice, but he knew that deep down the man already understood more than he had let on. His speech earlier had proven that he had a better grasp of the situation than he was revealing, and he also knew that the Doctor had played an integral part in ending that threat before more life had been lost. "I can only say that I am sorry that I didn't remain to speak to you myself that day, I have this strange aversion to the inside of a jail cell." The Doctor stated the last flatly, deciding that two could play at the chief's game. He let the walls of his own control slip just a fraction so that the chief could see the power that burned within him and was only held in check by an iron will that had been honed in the very fires of hell. The Doctor let the chief see that frightening being of power for just a moment, before the veil fell across his gaze once more.

Christopher rocked back on his heels when the Doctor met his gaze, his eyes somehow darkening with a fiery purpose that seemed to make time stop for an instant while his mind was blasted with the knowledge that this was no ordinary man to be intimated by his rank and his bluster. This was a being that had stood literally in front of armies and stopped them in their tracks. He had toppled civilizations and he had razed empires, all while protecting those who were unable to protect themselves. Chris was the first to tear himself away from the Doctor's terrifying gaze, his eyes lowering for just a moment as he whispered. "You wouldn't have seen the inside of a jail cell, Doctor. Though I was angry enough at the time to make the threat, I wouldn't have acted on it." The Doctor stood there waiting for him to continue, the apology was a beginning but it was not enough. "I need to know that my men aren't crazy, Doctor. All the footage from the CCTV has been destroyed and it was my understanding from Torchwood's reports that you were the reason for that. Just please answer me this, everything that's been happening these past few years. It's all really happening, isn't it? It's all tied together, and it's not some hoax like some people have been claiming."

The Doctor stilled when he heard the chief's question, his face softening at the fear he heard in the man's voice. He was in charge of making sure that the men and women under his command were equipped to deal with the dangers that would face them each and every day, and before a few weeks ago he had had a pretty good idea of what form those dangers could take. Now his world was stood on its head and he was desperately seeking answers from the one man who could give them to him. The Doctor decided in that moment to take pity on him and put some of his worries to rest. "Yes, Chief. It has all been really happening though you had already guessed as much. What happened in the warehouse that day was all connected to it, and believe me when I say that had those creatures that we were fighting escaped then there wouldn't have been anyone left on earth that would've known how to stop them."

Christopher nodded as his first suspicion had been confirmed, but the Doctor was not finished. "Michael and Robert were the first ones to die, and believe me when I say that their deaths were quick and as merciful as they could possibly be when faced with these creatures. Andy…" The Doctor paused when he remembered the look on Andy's face as he had pleaded with the Doctor to save the earth so that his death wouldn't be in vain. "Andy was the last one to die, but he was the one that bought us the time to escape so that we could finally repair the damage that those creatures had done to this reality and seal them away from earth forever."

Jack was looking at the Doctor with his jaw hanging open when he heard him telling the chief everything that had happened in the basement, his mind was spinning with countless possibilities but not all of them were bad. Maybe, just maybe they would finally find an ally in Cardiff PD. However, the Doctor wasn't finished.

"I don't know how much you know about Cardiff and its particulars, but I do know that you're aware of the creatures which Torchwood refers to as weevils and that your station was nearly overrun with them a few short months ago."

The Chief nodded numbly at the Doctor's words, he had been out at a function that night when those creatures had begun to terrorize the city even before the explosions that had followed and it had been hell to try to beat a path through them to get back to headquarters, though Gwen had filled in admirably in his absence. "Yes, Doctor. We have had some experience with them."

"Cardiff sits on a rift in time and space and it was the presence of that rift that caused these creatures to come here. There was no other reason than the fact that they fell through from their reality and saw the rift here as a perfect means to create a gateway to bring the rest of their kind through." Christopher's head was spinning, though the Doctor wasn't telling him anything that he hadn't already halfway guessed. To hear him put it all into words though, words that he could finally understand, helped to settle some of the gut churning anger that had been seething inside of him for weeks.

"I used my own ship to seal the tears that they had created in the city which were the cause of the ghosts your people saw, and we were able to reverse the damage that had been done without the loss of any further life. Andy's role was instrumental in all of that Chief, and I for one am glad that you gave them all a hero's funeral today."

Donna's hand reached out to clasp the Doctor's tightly in his own while he stood facing the chief, his body was vibrating with the tension of everything he had just revealed as he waited to see how the chief would take it. Donna could tell that he was shocked by the Doctor's revelations, but not nearly as shocked as he should have been. It seemed that he had been wondering for quite some time just what had been going on in his city.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto all stood stock still when the Doctor finally finished, the three of them felt strangely exposed now that the Doctor had let the chief of police in on the truth of Torchwood's mandate in Cardiff. It flew against everything that they had been taught at the academy, but then again so did working with the Doctor without trying to capture him. Jack just shook his head when he remembered that the Doctor always played by his own rules, and it was up to the rest of them to try to keep up.

Chief Christopher Roberts let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when it all finally clicked into place, his eyes traveling to each person who stood tensely in front of him before he nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for finally helping me to answer some questions that I have had for a very long time. I obviously can't go bandying this information about, but now that I know what Torchwood is truly doing here, perhaps I can work with my force to make sure that there is a little more cross force cooperation in the future." The last was said with a direct look at Captain Jack Harkness, the Chief's eyes promising that while it wouldn't be easier, with time they might even be able to work together for the protection of the city. It was what they all wanted in the end.

Captain Jack snapped to attention and saluted the Chief, his steel blue eyes dancing as he finally felt like something good had come out of the last two weeks. "Chief Roberts, it would be my honor to work with you and your men."

The Chief nodded and saluted in response to Jack, his eyes dancing as he replied. "Don't expect miracles overnight, Captain, but with time maybe things will be a little bit easier between our teams. Thank you all for coming today, I know it can't have been an easy decision with the animosity that you perceived from me. Doctor, especially your words will help the survivors cope with their losses somewhat and for that alone, I can never thank you enough."

He made to walk past the little group, his eyes coming to rest once more on the alien known as the Doctor. "Go in peace, Doctor and my thanks for all that you have done." Chief Roberts than turned and walked past the group to stand in silence over the memorial for a moment more before he turned and made his way back up the wharves towards his car.

Jack looked at the Doctor, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as with just a few short sentences the Doctor had basically handed him Cardiff PD on a silver platter. "I should've brought you here years ago, Doctor. I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe that he is even willing to entertain working more closely with Torchwood."

The Doctor turned to look back at Jack, the look in his eyes stilling Jack's exuberance as he murmured. "But at what cost, Jack? Don't forget good people had to die for this opportunity, let's not forget the reason why we're all here."

Jack sobered quickly at the Doctor's reminder, his gaze flicking to Gwen who had gone to stand over the memorial for a private goodbye. "They'll never be forgotten, Doctor. I'll make sure of that."

The Doctor nodded. "Make sure of that, Jack. You're the only one that can."

The six of them stood for a little while longer as the wind howled once more off the bay, the sky darkening quickly in a perfect approximation of each their moods before they finally turned their backs on the storm and made their way back towards the SUV and Torchwood.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Many thanks to BMG, my guide to all things British and a guardian angel to keep all my "yankeeisms" in line. Also, much love to dm1, sarahjag, noteissignedlc and cassiekat who have all been fantastic to bounce ideas off of. Thanks to all!_

* * *

It was a somber gathering that the Doctor and Donna joined back at the Torchwood hub. The group had settled down in various spots around the hub and started to reminisce and share stories of the three officers that had been honored that day.

The Doctor sat and listened to the officer's antics, especially Andy who had something of a reputation for being a prankster. It seemed that Gwen especially had been caught out by his pranks on more than one occasion. He couldn't help the soft smile when he saw some of the raw pain and grief melt out of Gwen's body as Daniel was recounting yet another story, the older officer's hands were animatedly painting a picture as he got caught up in the memories.

Donna sat beside him, her gaze moving over everyone in the group but invariably coming back to rest on the Doctor with increasing frequency. He could feel her worry for him, the fact that he was still struggling to overcome the very real sense of grief and hopelessness that had risen so swiftly to consume him was troubling. She just continued to lend him her strength, let him cling to her mind while he slowly began to put the pieces of his shattered control back together.

It was then that The Doctor and Donna had decided to say their good-byes, especially because Donna was still insisting on stopping by Chiswick for that long overdue visit.

Donna reached down and pulled Gwen into a tight hug, the contact causing Gwen's grief to explode momentarily through Donna's barriers before she was able to block it out once more, but that simple touch had been enough to rattle her for a moment. She stifled a whimper when she looked at Gwen, her hands tightening on her shoulders before she murmured. "Make sure not to bottle it all up, Gwen. In the end it'll only end up hurting more if you do."

Gwen jerked when she heard Donna's words, but then she relaxed with a soft sigh and could only nod. It was sometimes easy to forget the things she had learned about this woman, and she honestly had forgotten some of Donna's more unique abilities. Gnawing uncertainly on her upper lip, she let her gaze flick over to the Doctor as he was saying his good-bye's to Daniel before she looked back to Donna. "Like it's hurt him now that it's all coming up?"

Donna sighed softly and nodded though she did not elaborate any more on what the Time Lord was currently going through. "We all deal with loss in different ways, Gwen. You are loved here and are surrounded by friends and family, just remember that it's alright to cry from time to time."

Gwen smiled through the sudden rush of tears and hugged Donna tightly once more before she stepped aside so Jack could get his own good-byes in.

Donna squeaked when she was suddenly hauled up against the Captain's body, his arms squeezing her so tightly she nearly saw stars before he set her back down. She looked up at him, her head cocking to the side when she saw something dark and painful swimming in his gaze. "Thank you for coming, Donna. I can't tell you how happy I am to see him happy, and that he's happy with you finally." He swallowed thickly, blinking his eyes before letting his gaze wander back to the Doctor. "You take care of him, god knows the idiot doesn't take care of himself. You take care of each other, because you two need each other. It's so obvious now it almost hurts to see it."

Donna raised her hand to brush softly against his cheek, his words and tone of voice letting her know in no uncertain terms that he was finally saying goodbye to anything he had ever hoped to experience with the Doctor at least for the foreseeable future. Their own strange dance of immortality and near immortality meant that the Captain could afford to be patient. "Thank you, Jack. I will take care of him, just like he takes care of me. I promise you."

He nodded, the weight having lifted from his shoulders when he saw the understanding dawn in her eyes. "We've finally come to an understanding, Donna. Took me two thousand years to get there, but I finally got around to it." He then laughed somewhat forcefully. "BUT, I want to invite the both of you back for New Year's Eve. I haven't had a proper new year's celebration here in over a decade and I think it would be the perfect time for all of us to ring in this new stage in all of our lives."

She smiled as she felt the Doctor come up beside her with a groan, his hand coming to rest comfortably on the small of her back. "Jack, you know I'm rubbish at parties, besides who knows what might be going on in the universe. I can't promise anything."

Donna looked up at the Doctor with a murderous gleam in her eyes, her mind snapping within his. _He's our friend and we are absolutely going to make sure to come to the party. The universe can give us one bloody night!_ She turned to Jack with a huge smile plastered on her face. "We would love to be there, Jack."

The Doctor's mouth snapped shut with an audible click and Jack couldn't help the soft chuckle when he saw the look on the Doctor's face. "I don't need to be telepathic in order to know that you just got told, Doctor. I'll send you the details later."

Donna turned back to Jack with a smile. "I also want to invite you to Christmas Dinner at my family's house, Jack. I don't know what plans you have if any, but I know that we would love to have you there."

The Doctor snorted in response. "What she's trying to say is that I could use the backup."

Jack smiled and hugged them both one more time. "It would be an absolute pleasure, I'll make sure to be on my best behavior:"

The Doctor closed his eyes and just groaned, already imagining just how Sylvia would react to the handsome immortal but if it would take some of the heat off of him then he was all for it. "Thanks, Jack. We'll both look forward to seeing you."

With a final round of hugs and good-bye's to everyone, the Doctor and Donna disappeared into the Tardis before the wheezing cry of its engines echoed through the hub and the box faded once more into nothingness.

* * *

Donna followed the Doctor up the ramp, her steps slow and measured as she watched him putter around the control console for a moment before he programmed the coordinates for Chiswick into the navigational circuits and sent the Tardis back into the vortex. She held on to the railing as the departure seemed particularly harsh, the deck plating vibrating rather violently beneath their feet before the ship settled into the stream.

The Doctor was very studiously avoiding eye contact with Donna, his thoughts flashing chaotically while he busied himself around the control console. He couldn't control the nervous tension that was thrumming through every muscle and he just wanted to have this trip to earth over and done with so that he could finally settle into some peace and quiet and begin to systematically shut all his painful memories back behind the doors in his mind where they belonged.

Donna leaned back against the railing, her arms folded across her chest while her eyes tracked his manic movements. Thankfully at least he hadn't tried to throw her out of his mind, because she was pretty certain she wouldn't have been able to stop him if he had tried.

He finally stopped by the monitor which was opposite to where she was standing, his hand coming up to rest on the frame before it curled tightly around the edge of the device. His eyes slid closed and a loud, pained sigh erupted from his lips before his eyes snapped open again and locked onto her with a frightening intensity.

She gasped when she felt the painful focus of his thoughts, the images and memories of so many people that he had been helpless to save screaming and dying echoing through the space between them. Pushing off the railing so fast she nearly tripped over her feet, Donna threw herself across the space between them and took his face between her hands. Her fingers curled gently into his hair, but her gaze locked just as fiercely with his while her mind held tightly to his and helped him drag himself up from the depths.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice, Doctor. Focus on me and not on the past, it's over and done with and there's nothing you can do to change it." His whole body was shuddering with emotion and unspent adrenaline since he had finally been able to drop the façade that that he had maintained in front of Jack and their friends. Once they had entered the safety of the Tardis, the feel of her welcoming presence had broken him down completely. It was a wonder he wasn't sobbing uncontrollably, but it had been Donna's presence that had helped him find that focus in the storm.

The Doctor's hands rose to clutch Donna's touch close to his face, feeling as if he was drowning in the warm, soothing blue-green eyes that were looking at him with such concern. She knew better than anyone what he was feeling, she had possessed the sum of all his memories. She had felt him being flayed alive by the guilt that had plagued nearly every day of his life, the gut-wrenching sorrow that threatened to rise up to consume him if he ever bothered to stop.

These past few weeks had been heaven for him though they had been filled with so much fear and anger, it had been a time that he had finally been able to put the burden of the universe down for just a little bit and to catch his breath before having to run again. The Doctor was no longer floundering as he clung unashamedly to Donna's voice, the chaos in his mind melting away beneath the sure caress of her thoughts.

With a final sigh, he let his hands drift down from hers and slide over her shoulders before he pulled her tight against him. "It's so hard to forget sometimes, Donna. Sometimes the voices don't stop for weeks, and nothing I do can stop them. Sometimes I think that a Time Lord lives too long."

Donna reared back when she heard those words, her eyes flashing fire up at him even while she shook her head. "I can only barely remember how that felt, Doctor. I know how tired you feel sometimes, how you feel every single day of your incredibly long life dragging you down but I also know the wonder and hope that lifts you up out of the darkest pits." She let her hand rise up to slide gently into his hair once more, her fingers brushing a soothing massage against the back of his skill while she tried to help him keep the tenuous focus that was forming. "Travelling with you, Doctor has given me the chance to see just what's at stake in the universe. It has also given me the chance to truly understand just what these travels, wondrous though they are, cost you."

Donna leaned close to him, her lips brushing lightly against his before she murmured. "You've let me behind the barriers in a way that I know you haven't in many centuries, if you ever have and now I can with all confidence say that you are not alone in any of this. When it gets to be too much like it was today, I'm here to help you pick up the pieces and put them back together so that things can maybe make sense again. But just remember you don't have to always lock everything away, and that it's okay to let everything out once in a while so you don't get shaken quite so easily in the future. Trust me Doctor, I can handle it." She felt the soft quirk of his lips against hers before he pressed his lips against hers in a feather light caress.

The Doctor's thoughts were finally stilling, the web of control settling back into place as the memories were relegated to the places in his mind that he had kept them for so long. He took a deep breath, his hand rising up to scrub imagined tears off his cheeks before he let his gaze find Donna's once more. She continued to amaze him with her ready acceptance of him whether he was shattered in pieces or standing strong against an oncoming horde. They were both two battered and broken beings, but together they were learning that it was all right to not always be strong and that at least when they were with each other they could finally let the armor drop.

"It's been building for a while I think, Donna. Which is why I had become so reckless in this last year, I knew that I was running from so many things and I honestly just wanted to forget for a little while. I was actually wondering what my next regeneration was going to be like, if I didn't manage to get myself killed before then. I worried that I was running so hard and so fast that it would only continue into my next incarnation except I might not even remember everything that I was running from."

He leaned back against the console with her still held tightly in his arms while he just talked, sometimes it felt so good to simply talk and know that the person listening would never judge him for any of it. "It's only been a few short months since I've found you again and we're both still raw from that time and everything that has happened since then, but I know that it will get better. I guess it was time that I finally dealt with all the guilt that I had in this regeneration, so much of which stems from the Time War and its ultimate end." A gusty sigh at that last comment, his arms clenching tightly around her for a brief moment before he relaxed once more. "I used to be much more carefree, and I guess it still shows from time to time but the war changed me as it did everyone really. I had always been a savior of sorts, a goody two shoes as some would call me, but since the Time War, it's become an obsession and every time I fail it just reminds me of how much I failed my own people."

Donna stirred against him, her mind caressing his lightly so that she knew he was merely reminiscing now and not drowning in pain and guilt as he had been before but she couldn't stay still when she heard that comment. "You did what you had to do Doctor to end the killing before it destroyed everything and everyone." She pulled back when he made to speak again, her piercing gaze silencing him before she continued. "I walked that path with you, Doctor. I was there when you chose to use the moment to end it all and I felt the truth that you did in that moment, that there was no hope. If Gallifrey had fallen as it was about to, then there would have been absolutely no force in this universe left that could stop the Daleks and we wouldn't be standing here now."

The Doctor just smiled softly before shaking his head, feeling the bubble of laughter burst from his lips like a shocking breath of life. "You're simply amazing you know that?"

She cocked her head at that moment, her thoughts faltering at the compliment. "I'm just me, Doctor."

He shook his head, his thoughts turning sad for a brief moment when he felt the instant recoil in her mind at his words. "You're so much more than that, Donna. You've saved the universe not once but twice and you've yanked me back from the edge of the abyss more times than I can count." He threaded his fingers through her hair, his mind locking on to hers with a painful intensity when she tried to shy away from his words. "I won't stop Donna until you finally believe me. I know you feel broken inside, I know that you've been beaten down over and over again for most of your life but I for one refuse to continue that cycle because you are simply amazing in everything that you do and you never shy away from any challenge that is thrown your way." He wouldn't let her pull away from him when she tried, his fingers tightening against her scalp before he continued. "I won't stop telling you that Donna, not until it finally sinks in. You're wonderful and amazing and I lo…." The Doctor jerked to a stop, his eyes going wild for a moment before he continued. "I love being able to share it all with you."

Donna looked up at him with laughter in her eyes, she had felt the completion of the sentence that he had choked on echo like bolt of lightning through his mind and she knew deep down in his hearts he loved her more than he had ever loved before. She also knew the very real fear that he felt in finally admitting his feelings out loud, and that if he gave those feelings voice then maybe that might give the universe all that it needed to snatch that happiness away from him once and for all. Even though she innately understood all of that in those brief seconds, she couldn't stop herself from teasing him. "Were you going to say something else, Doctor?"

He looked down at her with panic in his eyes, his thoughts were racing and pleading with her to understand just how he felt. She could feel the truth in his mind, why did he have to say the words anyways? Her smile slowly grew wider which caused him to stammer out. "Nothing, Donna. Nothing at all."

The grin brightened imperceptibly though she let him feel the smug sense of triumph that surged through her at having thoroughly discomfited him. "I thought so, Spaceman."

Donna laughed when she heard the disapproving grunt from the Tardis, the blast of cold air and mental pinch clearly meant for the Doctor only served to make him jump and glare at his meddling ship. He knew that he would eventually get over his stupid reticence over saying the words, when the true strength of his emotions was on complete display for Donna every moment of every day. It was foolish and silly, but for now it was still a hurdle that he had to overcome and she was content to give him the time to do so.

The Doctor pulled her close for a minute more, a soft smile on his lips as he just reveled in the feel of her against him. They had known how they had felt for each for months, and though they could hide nothing from each other because of the strength of their bond, he knew that she at least had always feared that she had been imagining the depths of his feelings for her. Though she was a particularly powerful telepath, she was still enough of a fledging that she would doubt what she sensed and her own bruised sense of self-worth would make sure that she continued to doubt any conclusion that she reached. He made sure that she felt everything he was feeling, his mind merging completely with hers so that she could see the truth of his emotions even if his own stupid fears kept him from saying those words that Donna's very human heart needed to hear. He hated his own stupid reticence, but each day was a battle and today he was too battered and weary to fight that particular battle. Donna thankfully completely understood and didn't push, for now.

He felt the last of his memories finally melt back into their respective cells, though he knew now that it would be all right if they ever did have to come out into the light of day again and he just let himself breathe for a moment without the debilitating bite of terror freezing his hearts. She would be there with him through thick and thin and in the end, though he knew that he would outlive her eventually, he would for once take Jack's advice and live this time to its fullest. He would seize every moment that he could with her and he wouldn't live in fear anymore of what the future would bring.

There was a gentle shudder as the Tardis finally materialized in Chiswick, the Doctor chuckled softly when he felt the confirmation from the Tardis that she had deliberately taken the scenic route so that he would have a chance to pull himself back together for the impending visit with Donna's family. He couldn't help the surge of affection he felt for his ship that she had made sure that he would be at least somewhat more pulled together before dumping him to face Sylvia Noble.

Donna looked up at the Doctor, her eyes brimming with tears because of the happiness that she was feeling in this moment. He was looking down at her with an equal intensity that caused the familiar flutter deep within her belly, her breath catching on a soft gasp while she wrestled with the sudden stab of aching desire that flashed between them. She pushed away from his embrace almost too quickly, her eyes liquid and hooded when they locked on to his own hungry gaze.

"As much as I can't wait to let my family know about the two of us, Doctor. I'm thinking that this might not be the best time to break the news to them." He grimaced at the reminder, his hands running distractedly through his hair before he nodded.

"Quite right, Donna. I'm expecting the guillotine as it is since I've kept you away for so long."

She snorted at that particular bit of idiocy. "Hardly, Prawn. Gramps at least will be thrilled when we tell him, but my mother needs to work around to the idea first. This visit is just going to be a short one to show her that I'm doing okay with you and that she doesn't need to worry so much."

The Doctor laughed, his fingers brushing against the creamy skin of her cheek for a long lingering moment before he let his hands drop once more to his side. "I'm so used to touching you without even thinking about it, Donna, it'll be hard to behave. But I promise to do my best. We'll decide when the best time will be to tell them later."

 _And besides, what they don't know won't hurt them._ He whispered the last in her mind, the thought accompanied with so much blatant innuendo that she felt her entire body flush with renewed desire.

Her nostrils flared and her eyes widened when she felt the deliberate drawling caress of mental fingertips over hyper-sensitive psychic nerves her body screaming in instant response. She could tell by the self-satisfied smirk on his face, that he knew she had absolutely no control over the response to his mind touch and though she knew she could retaliate just as wickedly it would do no good to detour him from his little bit of fun. _Just remember, Doctor, that two can play at that game and I WILL get you back if you misbehave too much._

He grinned unrepentantly and leaned forward for a last lingering kiss before he turned and strode towards the Tardis doors. _Promises, promises Donna._

The Doctor held his hand out to Donna, his smile finally showing the peace that she had helped him achieve before the doors swung inward with the soft familiar squeal and they both stepped out into the twilight beyond.

* * *

The Tardis had materialized up on the hill behind Sylvia's house, where the breeze teased through the little meadow before slamming against the walls of her grandfather's little hut.

Donna was the first to step out of the Tardis, her eyes widening when she saw just where they had materialized and the tufted silver head poking around the edge of the hut with a look of utter joy on his face. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears instantly sprang to her eyes when she saw him clamber to his feet and run towards her with his arms outstretched.

"Donna! You've come back! Oh my Donna, I've missed you so much!"

Donna didn't even realize she was crying as she nearly flew across the space that separated them, her smile was blinding when she reached out to grab him close in a tight hug. She was laughing softly at his incoherent words, his wonderful familiar smell bringing back all precious times that she had spent with him up here where they had been safe from her mother for a while.

"Gramps, I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I stayed away for so long."

The Doctor hung back as Donna ran to Wilf, his smile was just a brilliant as hers when he saw the tearful reunion with her grandfather. He could feel her happiness echoing through their bond, her mind brushing softly against his so that he could share in her joy even while she continued to hold on to her grandfather for dear life.

He had been too worried to bring her back here too soon, he had purposely kept her away until he felt that she was ready to deal with the overload of emotion that she would feel here. However, he now realized that had been so totally selfish of him and if he were honest with himself, he could admit that he had been afraid to share her with anyone, least of all her family.

Donna had chosen to come with him that second time and they had both said their good-byes properly even, but a part of her would always be here and she needed to come back from time to time to reconnect with her roots. He was forever denied that because of the loss of Gallifrey, but it wasn't fair for him to deny her that connection anymore.

Wilf pulled back from Donna, his gaze darting back behind her to see the Doctor making his way across the hilltop to their side. He smiled softly and stepped around Donna before meeting the Doctor halfway. "It's good to see you again, Doctor. Off on another adventure soon?"

The Doctor reached out to take hold of Wilfred's hand, his own eyes were swimming with tears when he thought of everything that this man had done for him in the last year. This man had become his guiding light when Donna had been lost to him, he had never hesitated to reign the Doctor in when he needed it and he had helped him see that he could not always travel alone.

Wilf couldn't help the tearful smile when he saw the look on the Doctor's face, and rather than take his hand, he reached up and gave the Doctor a hug. "You look better now then you did before, though still so very sad. Are you both all right? Do you need to talk?"

The Doctor jerked at the hug, but found himself returning it without thought, a soft sigh drifting back to Donna the only sign that he had missed Wilf nearly as much as she had. "We're fine Wilf, but it's been a rough few weeks."

Wilf pulled back and motioned back towards his shed, his little chair and telescope set up already for the night's viewing activities while his thermos of tea was set out on a little table.

The Doctor's gaze fell on Wilf's telescope and his eyes lit up as he scampered over to take a look. "Oh, this is a lovely telescope! I've always thought that refracting telescopes were a superior design to Newtonian, although you could get some really fantastic size mirrors in Newtonian reflectors. Brilliant man, Newton but rubbish with people."

"Oh you two must've gotten along famously then." Donna couldn't help but quip, rolling her eyes as the Doctor as usual was easily distracted by any piece of tech no matter how basic.

The Doctor looked back at her with a confused frown before he nodded. "Aye we did. Though he did get rather cross with me when I started arguing physics with him, called my computations ludicrous."

Wilf looked at the Doctor with something akin to wonder on his face, his eyes were shining before he blurted. "You've met Sir Isaac Newton?"

The Doctor didn't even bother looking up from the eyepiece, though he was running his sonic up and down the tube in a slow steady motion. "Oh loads of times. Though at least Einstein was willing to debate relativity with me."

Wilf chuckled at the disgruntled tone from the Doctor, knowing that it would be all too easy to be distracted from the look he had seen on both of their faces when they had arrived if he allowed it. He settled in his chair for a moment, letting the Doctor putter around his telescope before he looked to Donna who had already spread a tarp out and settled down next to his seat.

He looked at their somber attire, her all in black and the Doctor in a complementary suit. He didn't recall ever seeing the Doctor in anything but blue or brown pinstripes, the black suit was definitely a harsh change and contrast from his usual attire. "So what's happened, Doctor? You two look like you've been to a funeral or something."

Donna jumped at his question before looking down at herself and up at the Doctor with a wince. She honestly had forgotten what they had been wearing when they showed up in Chiswick and how it would be so out of character for the both of them. She looked to the Doctor who had finally pulled away from the eyepiece of the telescope and was looking at Wilf with a slow dread spreading across his face.

"You could say that Gramps. Like the Doctor said, it's been a rough few weeks."

Wilf reached down and grabbed Donna up in a big hug, tears springing to his eyes when he saw the dead look that had suddenly haunted both Donna and the Doctor's eyes. "Oh my poor baby, what happened? Was it someone you both were close to?"

The Doctor's jaw clenched shut when he heard that question, his eyes rising to drift out over the view in order to get his thoughts back under control before he murmured. "We weren't close to him no, but the circumstances surrounding his death were extraordinary."

Wilf looked up at the Doctor, an involuntary shudder racing through his body when he heard the barely controlled sorrow in the Doctor's words. Donna was leaning against her grandfather, just taking comfort in his sure, steady presence but she knew that they would not be able to completely avoid discussing what had happened in Cardiff.

Donna reached out to the Doctor, wrapping her mind around his and holding tightly to him when those walls cracked just a little bit. They wouldn't be able to hide what had happened in Cardiff, not unless they ran back to the Tardis and changed so that Sylvia wouldn't start to dig but suddenly Donna didn't care what her mother thought. If anything, it might help show her just how important her travels with the Doctor were, and that even though the threat may not be falling from the sky, they were saving the world more times than anyone ever realized.

"I think maybe we should go down to the house now, Gramps. If I know mom, she is waiting for us to show up anyways because she heard the Tardis land. This genius still doesn't remember to take the parking brake off so it's not exactly easy to sneak in for a visit." The last was said with a thumb chucked over her shoulder in the Doctor's direction, though she couldn't help the chuckle at the indignant squawk in response to her comment.

The Doctor straightened the lapels on his jacket needlessly before he retorted. "I happen to like the sound that the Tardis makes when she lands, besides what's the point of sneaking? I love making an entrance."

Wilf laughed before he could help himself, the easy banter between Donna and the Doctor putting at least one of Wilf's fears to rest. He could see that something was different between the two of them, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They were their usual snarky selves to each other, but more and more it reminded him of the easy familiarity he and Eileen used to share in their quiet times. Oh they could yell the house down with the best of them, but they always came back together best friends until the end.

He sighed happily while they made their way down the hill, the two of them chattering back and forth in an obvious attempt to distract him from his earlier question, but he refused to be put off. Something had happened to put the shadows in their eyes, and he wouldn't rest until he found out what it was.

Donna paused before the back door to the house, her eyes sliding closed while she took a few deep breaths in order to calm the sudden hammering of her heart. She could feel the Doctor standing close behind her, a soft query whispering through her mind when she didn't immediately turn the door handle.

 _I'm worried, Doctor. I don't know how either of them are going to take it if we tell them what really happened._

The Doctor sighed softly, his eyes drifting back to Wilf to make it seem like Donna was just having an attack of nerves before she saw her mother and not letting on that anything more was happening between them. _They already know the truth of our life Donna. Sure they don't know all of it yet, but they do know that what we do is dangerous and that sometimes it can be downright deadly. We can't start hiding things from them now, it wouldn't be fair to them and besides you would almost instantly regret the lies._

Donna nodded softly at the Doctor's thoughts, her hand resolutely reaching out to turn the handle before she responded. "You're right." And with that, she pulled the door open and sailed into the house.

The Doctor stood frozen when he heard her answer him audibly, hoping against hope that Wilf hadn't caught that but of course luck was not on his side. "Right about what? Who's she talking to, Doctor?'

The Doctor smiled a sickly smile at Wilfred, taking his arm and steering him into the house he babbled. "I don't know, Wilf. She was probably having an argument with herself. You know how Donna and Sylvia are, especially when I am anywhere near that equation."

"Oh ho, right you are Doctor! We better get in there pretty sharpish!" Wilf exclaimed before hurrying into the house after Donna.

The Doctor breathed a huge sigh of relief at having successfully distracted Wilf before he turned and gently closed the door behind him and followed Donna and Wilf deeper into the house. She wasn't going to be able to keep her ability a secret for long if she kept slipping like that. He knew she hadn't wanted to dump everything on them all at once, and she was still on the fence about her time ability anyways, but she needed to be more guarded in her thoughts and actions. She was too keyed up for this visit, and he was worried that she was going to slip up.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Sylvia Noble's voice was positively dripping with derision when the Doctor came around the corner of the hallway, her hawk like gaze narrowed when she saw the Doctor come in behind Donna and her father. "Nice of you to call ahead of time, but then some of us have to live and work on a schedule."

Donna's hands were clenching and unclenching into fists at her side, she was screaming and hurling invectives so foul inside her mind that the Doctor couldn't help but blanch when he heard some of the words. He was thankful that Sylvia couldn't catch any of those thoughts, though any telepath that happened to stray near the Noble residence would be shocked to their core. Donna wasn't exactly being careful about broadcasting her thoughts, but she was far too wired right now for him to remind her to narrow her focus.

As far as Sylvia could see, Donna was meeting her with an icy calm that she hadn't managed in the past before she broke into an uncharacteristic smile. "Yes, Mum, about that. I'm sorry I didn't call but we can turn right back around and come back at a later time if it would be more convenient for you."

"Don't you dare, Donna Noble, you and the Doctor are both staying for dinner and that's final." Wilf piped up, staring down his daughter when she looked about ready to argue. "Oh come off it Sylvia, you always cook enough for an army especially now that the mortgage is paid off, so I know there is plenty to eat for everyone. Donna, you help your mother in the kitchen and the Doctor can come help me set the table."

The Doctor's jaw hit the floor nearly as fast as Donna and Sylvia's had when they realized how neatly Wilf had handled all three of them, the tone of his voice brooking no argument. The Doctor looked from Donna to Sylvia, his gaze locking with her mother's in a strange contest of wills before he nodded and turned to follow Wilf down the hall. _If this gets to be too much, Donna, just say the word and we can leave._

Donna turned to watch him go, the soft smile on her lips at his thoughts the only hint to her true state of mind before she turned back to her mother and reached for the spare apron that always hung on a hook inside the pantry door. "So mother, what needs doing?"

Sylvia was looking at her with a strange expression on her face, her hands had frozen under the running water when Donna had first come into the house and now she pulled them back with a start as she realized they had started to tingle in the cold water. "You can help with the carrots and snap peas, I always try to get some fresh vegetables into your grandfather but lord knows he still manages to sneak away to get his pork pies."

Donna smiled softly at the mention of her grandfather's pork pies, it had always been a running joke with them and Donna had helped sneak him snacks more than a few times. She settled in next to her mother at the counter, hands reaching for a paring knife so she could begin to cut the vegetables. She was waiting for the explosion to come, it always did and it was always bad when Sylvia pretended to be detoured.

She honestly hadn't thought to call ahead when they had landed in Cardiff, she had just had a desperate need to reconnect with her family that couldn't be explained away. She hadn't expected to stay for dinner, had hoped that it would be a quick visit that would assuage her family's worries before she and the Doctor could escape back into the void.

Sylvia was standing quietly next to Donna, peeling some potatoes and deftly slicing them before tossing them into pot of water that was just starting to boil. She kept looking over at Donna from the corner of her eye, feeling the silence stretching between them until it was almost a living, breathing thing. What she hadn't admitted to her father was that she had been preparing large meals nearly every night in the hopes that Donna would come back, she honestly had started to give up hope that would ever happen.

She knew that things were different this time around, though Donna had looked so fragile and tired the last time she had seen her. Now she looked fit as a fiddle, and that man had been right there with her as she had known he would be. She still had nightmares at night sometimes about something happening to Donna while she was out there traveling, something on some distant world and she would always spend every single night wondering if her daughter would ever come home. It was the not knowing that always made her so angry every time she had seen Donna and the Doctor, and though she knew that she couldn't live her daughter's life for her, it still didn't stop her from worrying.

"So, you look a sight better than you did the last time I saw you. No bruises this time around at least."

Donna slammed the knife down on the cutting board and rounded on her mother, her eyes flashing fire before she spat out. "I knew you were going to say something like that. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy? Why do you always have to needle and dig?"

Sylvia looked over at her daughter without missing a beat in her peeling, her eyebrow raised in that infuriatingly calm manner that Donna had come to so detest about her mother. She simply sliced another potato into neat quarters and tossed them into the pot before turning to face her irate daughter. "I always needle and dig because it usually works at getting the truth out of you, lord knows you wouldn't tell me how you really were doing if I just asked."

Donna raised her hands to her face, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes before she blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm doing fine, Mother. I honestly just wanted to come and see you and Gramps, because believe it or not I HAVE missed the both of you."

Sylvia's face softened imperceptibly at Donna's words, before she turned back to her potatoes. "We've missed you too Donna. I really wish that you had kept in touch more, but I guess I didn't give you much of a reason to want to the last you were here."

Donna gaped at her mother, not having expected the confession much less any admission that her mother sometimes chose to drive her away. She could feel the Doctor hovering concernedly in the back of her mind, his thoughts helping her to find some focus while she dealt with her mother's crazy moods. She as always was afraid to accept any olive branch her mother extended, for fear that it was hiding a knife but the Doctor tried to soothe some of her fears and maybe try to meet her mother halfway. Donna took a deep breath and focused once more on her own rapidly diminishing pile of vegetables before she murmured. "And I haven't exactly always been the model daughter, I suppose." She could feel the Doctor holding his breath at her admission, his silent hope that he hadn't just thrown her to the wolves.

"No you haven't, Donna. I just didn't want to see why you were the way you were. Too much of your father and grandfather in you, too independent for your own good."

Donna held her breath, waiting for the next barb and only expelling it when none came. She paused, her hands clenching around the handle of the paring knife before she said it aside and said in a quiet voice. "I miss him, Mum. Sometimes, I think I'm looking for him out there among the stars."

Sylvia dropped her knife and with a wordless cry reached out to pull Donna into a fierce embrace, finally feeling some of her anger melting away. "I miss him too Donna, so very much."

Donna just wrapped her arms around her mother, burying her face in her mother's shoulder for the first time in longer than she could remember and just held on tight.

* * *

The Doctor and Wilf stood poised on either end of the table, Wilf with a glass in his hand and the Doctor with two plates ready to be placed in their respective places.

It had gotten far too quiet in the kitchen for anyone's comfort and Donna's thoughts were strangely quiet and subdued after the screaming and ranting of just a short time ago. The Doctor tried to nudge her gently, but she merely shrugged him off and returned to whatever it was that she was focusing on. He turned fearful eyes to Wilf, his gaze resting on the glass in the older man's hands before he realized that he too had frozen mid motion when the voices had quieted down in the kitchen.

Wilf laughed rather forcefully when he noticed the direction of the Doctor's gaze, shaking his head and proceeding to finish with his place setting before he looked up at the Doctor. "Well it sounds like maybe they've come to something of a truce?"

"Wouldn't that be a first?"

"With the two of them, I guess it depends. They're both too bloody strong-willed to ever agree on much for long, but Syl really does mean well even if she has a funny way of showing it." Wilf shrugged with a soft chuckle, his aged hands deftly twirling the good napkins into little swan shapes before setting them in the middle of each plate. It may not be a special occasion on the calendar, but as far as he was concerned this dinner deserved all the proper fixings. Donna and the Doctor were back and they could finally all sit down to that meal that had been interrupted far too many times over the last few years.

The Doctor leaned over the table to set the plates in the last two remaining spots before he nodded softly. His own mind swirling madly with thoughts of how Donna and Sylvia had fought so much because of him in the past, and that once again he seemed to be the cause of yet another row between them. He had felt Sylvia's love for her daughter scouring across his senses the last time they had visited, the very real fear that she had lost her daughter once and for all had turned into a blinding focus to try to force her to stay home where she had felt she would be safer.

Life with the Doctor was never easy, nor was it even remotely safe and he sometimes wondered if he was doing the right thing by scooping people up from their safe, boring lives and throwing them into the insanity of the universe at large.

 _Stop it, Spaceman. We all choose to travel with you. How could we not when you show us the wonder of what is out there? I've made my choice, twice now and I do not for a moment regret any of it._

He ducked his head to hide the smile that burst across his face at the warm brush of Donna's thoughts, that even though her attention had been elsewhere, she had still sensed the morose turn of his thoughts and reached out to comfort him.

The Doctor watched Wilf dance around the table, humming an old jazz tune while he put the finishing touches on the table and he couldn't help but share the image with Donna. _Look at him, Donna. It's like he's a man half his age. I'm sorry I kept you away for so long, I promise I won't do it again._

A delicate shiver of gratitude cascaded through his mind, causing his eyes to close for a brief, blissful moment before he came back to himself with a start when he noticed Wilf staring at him strangely. A sheepish grin was his only response to the older man, his mind flicking Donna's playfully in retaliation. _Let me focus here, Donna! You're going to get me in trouble with your Grandfather and so far he's the only one on my side!_

Her soft laughter echoed back to him, the teasing images that flashed through his mind enough to cause his hearts to stutter and his blood to warm deliciously. _Remember, Doctor. Two can play at this game._

He growled softly in response to her, though he knew it was just payback for his teasing back on board the Tardis. He relished every moment of it, and was grateful that she once again put some of his fears to rest.

"So, Doctor. I just wanted to make sure that you're keeping your promise. You are keeping my only granddaughter safe, aren't you?" Wilf asked as he settled himself down at the table, motioning for the Doctor to take a seat as well when it looked like the taller man was going to continue to stand.

"Always, Wilf. Though as I said before, she keeps me in line far more regularly." He was unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze darting all over the dining room before drifting back to the door of the kitchen. "Shouldn't we go out and help them?" The Doctor asked uncertainly. The lack of raised voices for this length of time, coupled with Donna's light teasing had him as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He was not sure what to expect now, though if Donna's mood was any indication then it might not be as bad as he had feared.

Wilf guffawed loudly when he heard the Doctor's question, shaking his head and pointing once more to the seat next to him. "Not if you want to stay on either of their good sides Doctor. They'll call us when they are ready for us to help bring the dishes out, which if the smell is any indication will be any moment."

The Doctor shifted nervously on his feet for a moment before he took the offered chair and settled hesitantly down at the table. His eyes darted around the room almost as if he felt like the walls were going to suddenly close in on him. It really had been too long since he had taken the time to slow down enough to enjoy a dinner with the family of any of his companions, he felt awkward and completely off balance and he knew that it was painfully obvious to Wilf.

He met Wilf's eyes with a sheepish grin, his hands nervously clutching his knees before he finally forced himself to settle back with a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Wilf. It's been a long time since I've had a sit down dinner like this, I'm afraid I'm rubbish with the niceties."

"Not even bothering to take time to sit down to eat? With all that running you do, it's no wonder you're as skinny as you are. Don't worry, we'll make sure to get some good meat on your bones." Wilf laughed when he saw the hunted look flash across the Doctor's face, his eyes widening for a moment before he chuckled in response.

"That would be quite a feat, Wilf let me tell you. I could most likely eat you and Sylvia out of house and home for a month and still not gain an ounce, this regeneration is the worst of the lot so far in that regard."

Wilf cocked his head when he heard the Doctor's words, his curiosity piqued at the brief glimpse that the Doctor had revealed into his true nature. "What do you mean when you say regeneration, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed softly, having expected the question as soon as he had let that word slip but he figured if he was going to chide Donna for keeping secrets then he may as well lead by example. Besides, if he had anything to say about it, Donna Noble was going to be a part of his life for a long time to come, and that meant her family would as well, at least for the rest of their natural lives. The more they lost their fear of him, the better it would be for everyone.

The Doctor leaned back in his seat, his eyes sliding closed as he took a deep breath and plunged in feet first. "Time Lords may look a lot like humans on the outside, but our physiology is completely different on several basic levels."

Wilf leaned forward when he heard the Doctor begin to speak, a ghost of a smile teasing the corners of his mouth as he was eager to learn all he could about the Doctor.

The Doctor sent a pleading thought out to Donna which was only met with a soft chuckle, her mind definitely showing which side she was on in this debate. He grunted softly at her refusal to come save him, though he knew that she wanted him to open up more to her grandfather at least as she knew the importance of the relationship that the two of them had begun form when she had been so lost. He let his gaze rest on Wilf's rapt features and decided to just carry on.

"The biggest difference is that we have two hearts, which has led to some serious issues when I've been so unlucky as to end up in a human hospital." The Doctor grimaced at the brief stab of some of those memories before he shook his head and continued. "My bones are denser, I need far less sleep than humans and I have more senses as well. Because of all these changes, my metabolism is quite a bit higher than a humans by a factor of… oh five at the very least. I burn through energy incredibly quickly, which is why I was quite serious when I said I could easily eat you out of house and home many times over without even batting an eyelash."

Wilf leaned back as the Doctor continued, his hands held to his mouth as he tried to digest everything the Doctor was telling him. He didn't look that different than any other skinny bloke that Wilf had met over the years, but it still astounded him to realize that they could be so different beneath the surface.

The Doctor was watching Wilf's reactions, feeling a strange sense of liberation at speaking about himself to someone who was not actually traveling with him but that he knew he could trust completely with the knowledge. "When Time Lords age or get gravely injured, our dual vascular system affords the extra energy to regenerate. In a way we can cheat death."

"Who's cheating death now?" Sylvia asked as she sailed into the room with a loaded platter in hand, Donna following close behind with the salad bowl.

The Doctor jumped when he heard Sylvia's voice, his eyes darting from Wilf to Donna before settling on Sylvia with a look that bordered on blind panic. He tried to find his voice, his tongue darting out to moisten dry lips but he suddenly found he couldn't catch enough air. His respiratory bypass was in danger of kicking in before Donna set her bowl down and patted him a little too firmly on the back.

"Sorry Sylvia, we were just discussing my um…. My…" His wild eyes looked to Wilf who jumped to his rescue.

"The Doctor was telling me about his people, the Time Lords and how they were different from us even though they looked the same."

Sylvia looked from the Doctor to her dad with a single brow cocked before she shook her head. "Never mind story time right now, the rest of dinner is ready. Go on and bring the other dishes in." She shook her head when she saw the good china set out and the fancy napkins, but when she saw Wilf caper into the kitchen with the Doctor and Donna in tow she supposed it was a special occasion indeed.

Now if she could only make sense of her daughter's strange obsession to travel with the Doctor and if she would ever be able to overcome that obsession. Though when she saw Donna and the Doctor scamper in with laden bowls that they laid on the table before taking their places, she realized that she most likely would never see that day come. It was a sobering thought when she realized she was in the final stages of saying good-bye to her daughter, the only remaining tie she had to her beloved Geoffrey.

Donna looked up when she heard her mother sit down hard in her seat at the end of the table, her face was ashen as she was looking at Donna and her lips were parted around a silent gasp as if she had just seen something positively terrible. "Mum, are you all right?"

Both Wilf and the Doctor turned towards Sylvia when they heard the concern in Donna's voice, their intent focus causing Sylvia to come back to herself with a start. "Yes, Yes I'm quite all right. Just a bit overwhelmed to have everyone here for once."

Wilf beamed at his daughter before he looked to Donna and the Doctor, his eyes not missing the byplay between the two of them before they turned their focus back to him. "Well, since we're all here for the first time in I think ever, let's say grace and then dig in."

The Doctor couldn't help the quirk of a smile when Donna motioned him to bow his head, her mind hissing sibilantly in his to not ruin her family's traditions by spouting off into some ramble about the true origins of many of the world's religions. Even though she knew he had probably witnessed the birth of many of those religions first hand, she still was holding her breath that this dinner didn't turn into an absolute disaster.

As Wilf finished with his simple grace, he reached out for Sylvia's plate first and began to serve the delicious meal that had been prepared. There was a glazed pork loin that had been cooked to tender perfection, with bowls of boiled potatoes, carrots and snap peas to round out the meal. Wilf took generous helpings of the pork and potatoes, and only grudgingly put a few carrots and snap peas on his plate when he caught Sylvia's steely glare.

Donna hid her smile when she saw the Doctor load meat and potatoes and nothing else on both his plate and hers, she simply stared wide eyed at the pile of food that he handed back to her before she shook her head and carefully portioned out most of the food onto a side plate because he would be coming back for seconds and most likely thirds later. She then very pointedly rounded out her plate with carrots and snap peas, the look on the Doctor's face was so full of disgust at the vegetables that she almost burst out laughing then and there. He might be over nine hundred years old, but he was still the oldest child she had ever met.

Sylvia was watching the interaction between Donna and the Doctor, the comfortable ease that they interacted and the way they accounted for each other's quirks. It was obvious that the Doctor was a bottomless pit when it came to food and he naturally expected his companions to be the same way, so rather than raise a fuss, Donna merely set aside most of the extra food and began to eat her meal with a soft smile on her face. Sylvia could tell that there was definitely something more going on between the two of them, but she knew that it would continue to bug her until she was able to figure it out. Donna had assured her that the two of them were not like that, that they were just best mates and all that but now she was beginning to wonder. The two of them looked entirely too domestic together.

She reached for her glass of water and decided to grab the bull by the horns. "So, Doctor. You had mentioned something about cheating death, does this have anything to do with the funeral attire you two are wearing?"

Donna nearly spit her mouthful of food across the table at her mother's question, while the Doctor merely paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, his eyes going dark before he turned that brooding gaze back to Donna's mother. He would have preferred more pointed questions about regeneration before launching into events in Cardiff, but it seemed Sylvia had other plans.

"Actually we were just at a memorial service before we came here. We were close by and Donna wanted to make sure that she was able to come visit you before we had to leave earth again."

He could feel the daggers of Donna's eyes as if they were a physical force, her mind shrieking that it was too soon but he knew that he would not have had much choice once the question had been asked. Just because it had been asked so soon, did not mean that he was about to shrug it off as he so often had in the past.

Sylvia recoiled slightly at the touch of his burning gaze, though she took a hold of her courage and leaned forward once more. A cold knot of worry was settling deep in her stomach when she heard his words, her mind suddenly darting from one possibility to the other. "Memorial service? Was it someone you knew, Doctor? Someone maybe you travelled with?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at Sylvia's pointed question before he set his fork down and pushed away from the table, his eyes shadowed and inscrutable before he heaved a long suffering sigh. Donna's voice forestalled his seething retort.

"He didn't travel with us, Mum though we did work together for a short time for a common goal. His death was unfortunately devastating for all involved."

The Doctor's gaze swung to Donna, the sudden ebony depths of his eyes pinning her to her seat before his voice echoed in her mind. _Enough side stepping Donna, she asked and she will know. Just as you were determined to tell her the truth of my life when she asked before, I am determined that she know just what it is we do and what YOU do in our travels._

Donna subsided with an angry glower, her gaze darting from the Doctor to her mother but for once her mental silence was absolutely thunderous. She had just come to a tentative peace with her mother, started to smooth things over in regards to her own choices in her life and now it looked like it was all going to go up in smoke. The Doctor however would not be swayed, and she could only sit back and cross her arms over her chest, toe tapping while she waited for him to royally stick his foot in it.

Wilf's gaze was traveling back and forth between Sylvia, Donna and the Doctor, the latter two communicating more in a single glance he was positive then most others would be able to achieve in hours of debate. He had wanted to ask about their attire, but Donna and the Doctor obviously had not wanted to tell the tale twice and now it seemed like his daughter would blunder in like she always did. How he sometimes wished that Sylvia could restrain herself just enough to not instantly get people's guards up, but he knew that was impossible especially where Donna was concerned.

She had hated the Doctor with a passion when she had realized who he was when those aliens had tried to take over the planet with their poison gas, and that hatred had only been cemented when the Doctor had dumped Donna back on their doorstep with all her most recent memories stripped. She had felt that it had been completely the Doctor's fault that Donna was the way that she was, and that he had just abandoned her when she had become a liability. It had taken many long conversations and their last visit for her to see what he had seen all along, that Donna truly was happier when she was herself and traveling with the Doctor. However, such animosity took a long time and a lot of work to dispel and Donna and the Doctor had not helped their case by staying away as long as they had. Wilf hoped that this night's events weren't the final push that Donna needed to run away to the stars and never come back again.

"He was a police officer who was unfortunately killed while we were trying to deal with creatures that had decided to make Cardiff their new home."

Donna rolled her eyes when she saw both her mother and her grandfather nearly lunge across the table at the mention of Cardiff. _Nice going, Spaceman. You DO realize that those events were all over the telly the last two weeks?_

The Doctor looked back to her and merely shrugged. _They were going to find out eventually, this way it puts everyone out of their misery that much sooner._

"Cardiff? You were in Cardiff? Was Donna there? Dear god, there were explosions and warehouses were destroyed." Sylvia was nearly frantic when she thought of Donna in the midst of that mess, the speculation had been running rampant even in London as there were fears it was a new form of terrorism or something else even more insidious.

"What happened, Doctor? What caused it all? Was it aliens again?" Wilf babbled, his frightened gaze darting from the Doctor to Donna as he frantically tried to get some answers.

The Doctor took a deep breath, his gaze suddenly cold as he looked first from Sylvia then to Wilf. "It was aliens, but we were able to deal with them." He paused, his thoughts stuttering as he wondered just how much to tell them about the truth of Cardiff.

Donna was merely looking at him, her arms still crossed across her chest and toe tapping dangerously away before she murmured. "In for a penny, in for a pound Doctor."

He grimaced, though Donna's comment took Sylvia's attention off of him for a moment. "Were you in the middle of all of this too, Donna?"

Donna nodded and before her mother could argue, she barreled on. "This is what we do Mother. You saw it briefly with the Sontaran invasion. That's what the Doctor does, he saves people. I just happen to be lucky enough to be able to travel with him and give him a hand should he ever need it."

The Doctor snorted at her self-deprecating comment, his eyes slicing to hers to still her denial before he turned back to Sylvia. "She is more than a helping hand, she has helped me find the solution more times than I care to admit. She has a way of seeing things and putting them together to figure out just what is going on, that I can barely manage. I couldn't have figured out what was going on in Cardiff without her help. She's amazing and brilliant, and just as I said when I left her here without her memories, she is still the most important woman in the universe."

Sylvia leaned back, stunned for a moment when she heard the vehemence in the Doctor's words, his gaze was piercing in its intensity though she could sense an underlying vulnerability as well. "You said she helped you figure it out? How Doctor? I mean, it's not like she's got any advanced schooling or anything. She's just a temp, couldn't even hold down a normal job."

"Oi, watch it Sylvia!" Wilf piped up, angry once again on his granddaughter's behalf.

Donna just let her face fall into her hands, her cheeks flaming scarlet as her mother once again paraded out to the man she loved all her shortcomings JUST in case he had been too dense to notice them himself. Her mind shriveled in on itself, her thoughts wrapping tightly around her battered self-worth in the hopes that she could keep the worst of the barbs at bay.

The Doctor felt Donna withdrawing into herself at her mother's thoughtless words, and something within him snapped. He turned back to Sylvia and in a voice colder than anyone had ever heard, spoke very softly. "How dare you, Sylvia Noble. How dare you take all your insecurities out on your own daughter, who's only fault has been that she expected more out of life then she was able to find here on earth."

Wilf perked up when he heard the Doctor's instant heated defense of Donna, he had wanted to leap to Donna's defense but that was a tired argument that he and Sylvia had had many times over the last few months. It was completely different coming from a virtual stranger, one who Sylvia had been positive had only wanted to be rid of Donna just a short while ago.

"Donna is a woman born out of time, and she would have been far better suited in the latter part of the third or even fourth millennium. She has an amazing ability to see a situation and catalogue every little detail before she scours through it all and finds the pattern that we all miss. She saved this universe, and ALL universes really not once but twice. She helped me and Torchwood in those warehouses in Cardiff and she made sure that we were able to survive. Her compassion knows no bounds no matter the species or time period she finds herself in."

Donna's thoughts had crawled out of their protective shell little by little with every word the Doctor spoke, his complete unadulterated praise of her in front of her family finally made her realize that he had always meant exactly what he said and he would be damned if anyone would ever tear her down in front of him again.

He whispered soft soothing Gallifreyan words in her mind as his essence wrapped itself around her soul, the contact soothing away the sting of her mother's words and letting her know just how much she meant to him.

"It was because of her that I saved a family from Vesuvius' fiery slopes even though history had already determined that they all had to die. It was because of her that I was able to free an entire race from slavery and it was because of her that each and every one of us are sitting here today. Because she endured the metacrisis and though she was supposed to burn for it, she persevered and finished what I had been unable to achieve. She is absolutely brilliant and I for one am the lucky one that she agreed to travel with me again."

Sylvia's hand was pressed tightly to her lips and her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears when she heard the Doctor's vehement declaration of Donna and all that she had done for and with the Doctor. This strange alien cared for her daughter more than any of the men that Donna had ever brought home, and he was not afraid to face her down so that she knew just how amazing he thought Donna was.

Wilf was openly crying though he couldn't help the little cheer that erupted from his lips when the Doctor finished, his heart swelling near to bursting before he blurted out. "That's my girl! That's my Donna!"

Wilf's exclamation seemed to break the tension, everyone else at the table dissolving into soft laughter before Sylvia cleared her throat. The Doctor turned to Sylvia, one brow raised in nearly the exact same gesture that she used to such perfection.

Sylvia paused, gathering her wits about her before she decided to plunge right in. "Thank you for that, Doctor. I just worry so much about her and I worry that if something were to ever happen to her, then I would be left wondering until the day I died."

And with that, the Doctor realized just what lay at the heart of Sylvia's animosity for him. He felt his anger melt away at the confession of a terrified mother who was trying to be strong for her daughter's sake, and in its stead he felt a warm affection suddenly rise. He had felt much the same way as a father, though he had been an abysmal failure in that role. At least with Susan, he had been able to start to make amends but he had still worried about her and her happiness even centuries after he had let her go to find that happiness.

"I can understand your worries, Sylvia especially with everything that has been happening on the earth in recent years. I promise you, that you will always know how your daughter is doing, and I promise that we will visit far more regularly then we have in the past." He flashed a roguish smile, the dimple appearing briefly before he sobered. "To be honest, you intimidated the hell out of me."

Sylvia jerked back at that confession, her eyes wide before she caught the teasing light in the Doctor's eyes. She felt the last of her resentment to this strange alien melt away at that teasing light and with a deep inhale she decided to finally trust him, just a little. "I will hold you to that, Doctor. I know you're hundreds of years old and most likely will outlive her, but as long as my father or I are alive, I will hold you to the promise of always letting us know she is okay."

Donna held her breath, unable to believe what she was seeing or hearing but she could tell from the laser focus of the Doctor's thoughts that he was deadly serious and that finally he and her mother had found a common ground. Maybe, just maybe the two of them would be able to be in the same room now without coming to blows.

The Doctor just smiled his usual charming smile even though he could feel Donna holding her breath in his mind, his own assurances doing little to calm her nerves. "Sylvia Noble, you have my word."

Sylvia and the Doctor sat with gazes locked for a moment more before Sylvia was apparently satisfied, and she looked away to her father and her daughter. "Now then, where were we? You were going to tell us all about Cardiff and the rest of your adventures as well."

When Donna and Wilf just sat there staring at her with mouths slightly agape she scowled slightly in response. "Well everyone, eat up! I didn't slave away over this dinner for it to go to waste."

Her words spurred everyone into action once again, and the soft tinkling of silverware filled the room for a little while before Donna and the Doctor finally began to speak more openly.

They spoke of Cardiff and the Medusa Cascade, of those final terrible hours in Pompeii and meeting Agatha Christie and many of their other crazy adventures. They spoke of what it meant to be a Time Lord, what it meant to be the last of the Time Lords and everything else in between.

Somewhere during the meal Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood got brought up, with the Doctor scowling over Jack and what Torchwood just meant while Donna gushed about how handsome Jack was and that he had had a hand in saving the earth plenty of times as well.

Wilf couldn't help but laugh at the playfully jealous scowl on the Doctor's face when Donna gushed about this supposed handsome stranger, he could also tell that Donna was going on and on just to get a rise out of her equally handsome companion. He could see that they both had stars in their eyes, though it was obvious that Sylvia hadn't quite picked up on the undertones herself. If they hadn't already made the first move, Wilf was positive that it wouldn't be long before they did.

Sylvia in turn opened up more about Donna and her childhood, much to Donna's groaning displeasure but the Doctor lapped up the tales with all the eagerness that he usually displayed when dissecting some sort of fascinating new piece of tech. He was completely oblivious to Donna's protestations when Sylvia and Wilf brought out the photo albums, though he did let his fingers linger in an unconscious caress over the laughing face of her father in one of those pictures.

The Doctor could feel the sadness in Donna's heart when she looked at that picture, though she tried to hide it behind a laugh and a smile. The Doctor looked up at her, his hearts breaking when he saw the single tear streak down her cheek before she looked away from that faded photograph and he resolved then and there to give her a special gift once they were done on Bellatrix Prime. It would be perfect and just in time for the Christmas Dinner that Sylvia had made sure to invite them and the handsome, enigmatic Jack to as well. The Doctor shook his head as he realized Donna had known all along that Sylvia would welcome Jack into their home for Christmas, it seemed that she had secretly hoped that this evening would go better than either of them had dared to dream.

Donna had hoped for this reunion to at least not end in bloodshed, but she had never thought that the night would go as well as it did. Even though it had started on such rocky ground, it seemed that her mother at least had been ready to try to accept the life that she was trying to build with the Doctor. She groaned when she saw that Sylvia and the Doctor had their heads huddled over yet another photo album, Sylvia's laughter over some other embarrassing childhood moment was for once fond and not at all mocking.

"Not quite thick as thieves, but they'll get there."

Donna jumped when she heard her grandfather's voice beside her, her thoughts had been so entwined with the Doctor's that the house could've fallen down around her head and she would not have noticed. "I must admit, Granddad I had my doubts. I still do actually. She's trying to trust him, but she's still worried."

Wilf wrapped his arms around his only granddaughter and pulled her head down to rest against his shoulder, his hand rising to ruffle her hair lightly just like he used to do when she was a little girl. "She's your mother, sweetheart. She always wanted the best for you, because she had always felt that she hadn't fought for it enough for herself in the end. Yes, she loved your father desperately and was devastated when he died but I think a part of her always questioned her decision to not go back to work so that we would have been in a better position before Shaun, bless his heart, helped us out. She always looked to you to not make the same mistakes she did, but in the end she was driving you back into them because it was all she knew."

Donna just leaned against Wilf, her mind stilling beneath the gentle caress of his careworn hand while her eyes drifted closed and just for a moment she was ten years old again seeking comfort from him when the world was once more unnecessarily cruel to her. She saw the Doctor glance up at her, his hearts in his eyes while he listened to Sylvia tell yet another story of their little general before he smiled that delicious secret smile and lowered his head to focus on Sylvia once again.

"He loves you, Donna. He loves you so much any idiot could see it. Don't be scared of it Donna, don't run from it because I can tell that you love him too."

Donna sighed softly and closed her eyes, her arms sliding around his frail waist before she murmured. "I know he does, Gramps and he knows just how much I love him. He's a right pain in the neck sometimes, but he's my amazing pain in the neck."

Wilf squealed when he heard Donna's words, his arms tightening briefly before she reared back and fixed him with a piercing gaze. "Not a WORD to mum, Gramps do you hear? The Doctor and I have already agreed that we'll tell her soon, most likely at Christmas, but we wanted to see if we could clear the ice between them first. The last thing I needed was her chasing him out of the house with an axe just at the very mention of a relationship."

He shook his head though his eyes were dancing with glee, for once his wishes had been answered and he knew that his Donna would be amazing out there travelling the stars with her Spaceman.

"That's my girl!"

Donna just hugged him tight once more, the two of them standing in the doorway while the Doctor and Sylvia continued to reminisce over his and Donna's younger days. It had been a good night and though there would be many bumps along the road, it was the best new beginning that Donna could have ever hoped for.


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: I've been waiting to write these next few chapters for weeks. They're going to be very fluffy with some pretty sexy times as well, though not in this chapter. It's time for our heros to finally relax and enjoy each other as they've not been able to before._

 _Much beta love to BMG who always tirelessly reads what I send her even when I send it all in a flood. *hugs* Love to all who have messaged and commented as well! Comments are better than chocolate!_

* * *

It was nearly two am when the Doctor and Donna finally made their way up the hill towards the Tardis. Wilf made sure to walk with the two of them after leaving Sylvia standing in the doorway, the good-byes had been much more heartfelt this time and the tears had been minimal.

It had been a splendid night where the Doctor and Sylvia had gotten to know each other a little better, and the tentative peace that was found had been solidified. As long as the Doctor kept his word, then Sylvia Noble would welcome him into her home.

Donna and the Doctor were holding hands as they climbed the final few steps up the allotment, the doors of the Tardis were already open in eager welcome as they came around the final bend in the path however the Doctor turned slightly away from the Tardis, his sure steps taking him back to Wilf's little shed before he knelt beside the telescope and put his eye to the viewfinder.

Donna and Wilf followed him curiously, uncertain what he was looking for through the telescope but keeping their silence as they watched him loosen the holding screws and shift the tube towards the stars of Orion.

The Doctor looked back to the viewfinder and moved the telescope several more degrees before he twirled the locking screws back in place and stood up to face them. He motioned to Wilf to take a look through the lens, only moving aside when the older man came to lean over the eyepiece.

Wilf looked back up at where the scope was pointing, before he glanced through the viewfinder once more. "That's Gamma Orionis isn't it Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded at Wilf's words. "Or more commonly known as Bellatrix. It's part of the constellation that humans call Orion the hunter and is the star that forms its right shoulder. It lies about 240 light years distance from earth."

Wilf nodded as the Doctor repeated facts any person with a basic appreciation of astronomy would know. It was also the twenty-seventh brightest star in the northern sky, but he had a feeling that was not the reason why the Doctor was giving him this astronomy lesson. "Yes Doctor, It's also a blue giant star and one of the brighter stars in the night sky."

Donna was watching the exchange with fascination, her thoughts stilling when she realized just what it was the Doctor was about to do. She watched the Doctor's face light up when Wilf responded, his hands excitedly pointing back up to the star so that Wilf could look at it with his naked eye. He leaned close to Wilf, his hand settling on his shoulder as he continued. "What you don't know yet is that there is a system of five planets that orbit that star. Three of those planets are uninhabitable because they are too close to the radiation zone of the star and thus have little to no atmospheres. The fifth planet in the system is also too far out to comfortably support life, but it is the fourth planet that is in the perfect spot to harbor life. It's called Bellatrix prime, because it's the primary planet where life first formed in that system. The people there are called the Bellatraxians and they're a gregarious, welcoming people. Their planet is a little to the edge of the habitable zone so it's a bit on the cooler side, which led to their culture evolving along an almost Scandinavian line at least in art and clothing but not in warfare. I don't think they've ever waged war on anyone." The Doctor caught the look on Donna's face as he continued to babble, her smile was fighting to break free but he could also tell she was absolutely exhausted. "Anyways, they're a very peaceful people who love visitors and their planet has the most amazing aurora you have ever seen!"

Wilf was looking at the star with wide-eyed wonder, squinting his eyes almost as if he could make himself see across the vast distances to the planets orbiting that distant sun. The Doctor was giving him a glimpse into a wondrous future that the human race would one day see, and he couldn't stop the surge of emotion when he thought of those distant times. And his Donna was already out there, striding amongst the stars, meeting aliens and helping save those worlds as well. He felt so proud of her in that moment, he thought his heart might burst with the feeling.

The Doctor glanced back to Donna, her beaming smile and the warmth of her thoughts filled him until he wanted to shout to the heavens. He had wanted to make sure that Wilf knew just where Donna was going next, and to maybe plant the kernel of an idea with Wilf to one day come on an adventure with them.

"I'm going to be taking Donna to that planet next, though it will be in the distant future. There is life there now, and it's intelligent life that is just starting to reach out into the stars. One day, humanity will take its place out there and that day is coming sooner than you realize. It's utterly magnificent Wilf!"

Tears were shimmering in Wilf's eyes when he bent down to look through the eyepiece once more, the faint smear of blue-white light seemed to shimmer slightly with atmospheric haze though he had to wonder if that wasn't partly because of the moisture in his own eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll make sure to keep watch up here and dream of her striding across the stars. My girl out there meeting all them aliens, helping you to save worlds. It's all that I could've ever dreamed of Doctor."

He stood up and smartly saluted the Doctor, the playful grin poking through his tears when he saw the thunderstruck look on the Doctor's face. He had a feeling that the Doctor was not used to his travels with his companions being blessed by their families, Wilf for one was glad to be able to be the one to help Donna buck tradition.

Donna was as caught up in the Doctor's words as Wilf had been, her gaze traveling up to that distant smudge of light and she couldn't help but wonder what was so special about this planet that he was taking her to visit. He had told her that he had planned this trip for a while already, but he wouldn't elaborate on why he was so excited for it. She hoped he would enlighten her before they actually landed on the planet, he did sometimes forget to do that.

"You be careful out there, sweetheart. We'll see you at Christmas and can't wait to hear all about your adventures!" Wilf leaned forward and kissed her cheek fondly, his eyes dancing when he added. "I personally can't wait to see your mother's face when you tell her about you and the Doctor."

The Doctor's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing when he saw the answering smile on Donna's face. "Oi! I thought we were going to wait tell them."

Donna's thoughts slid teasingly through his, the ghosting of breath across mental nerves causing a shudder to race through his body. "You weren't exactly subtle in there, Doctor. At least only gramps picked up on it."

She grinned when the blush raced across the Doctor's cheeks, his hand quite predictably rising to the back of his neck before he managed to retort. "Well… I thought that I was actually on my best behavior, well for the most part anyways. It didn't devolve into yelling too many times in there."

Wilf and Donna were both looking at the Doctor with identical smirks on their faces, the latter had her arms crossed over her chest in a manner that made him far too uncomfortable. He did have to admit though that he was happy that at least Wilf knew about them, and that he seemed happy about the news. That was at least one positive that had come out of this night.

He could feel the pull of that distant planet getting stronger with every moment, and with a soft sigh he muttered. "On that note, I think it's time we were off."

Wilf laughed softly making sure to hug each of them one more time before he stood back and watched them make their way back to the Doctor's barmy blue box, waving good-bye madly until the box finally disappeared from view.

He took a deep breath and with a happy little dance in his step, he hurried back to his telescope so that he could look up at Bellatrix and imagine Donna up there walking beneath alien skies.

* * *

The Doctor practically ran into the Tardis, but it was mostly out of eagerness to finally be on their way. He could feel the ship reaching out to him with a soft question, already letting him know that she had programmed the coordinates for Bellatrix Prime if he was ready to depart. The Doctor was grinning from ear to ear, his mind darting in and out of the consciousness of the Tardis before he looked up at Donna and with a flourish, threw the final lever home.

Donna held on to the rail as the ship seemed to dance around her, the lights flickering in an odd, almost playful pattern that she had never seen before. She was looking from the Doctor to the time rotor, her mind bobbing uncontrollably through the manic dance of the Doctor's emotions. His eyes were shining and his lips were parted slightly as the ship screamed through the vortex, he was watching the monitors with an earnest focus before he turned those dancing eyes to her.

"What's on Bellatrix Prime, Doctor? You sound like you've been planning this for a long time now."

The Doctor just grinned before he perched up on the jump seat and motioned for her to join him. The journey was going to take a while and they would have time to pack before they got there, but he wanted to let her know just how special this place was to him and soon would hopefully be to her as well.

Donna was watching him with a strange expression, before she simply shook her head with a soft chuckle, knowing that she could spend her entire life trying to figure the Doctor out and she would only end up with a blinding headache. Padding across the control room, she shimmied up onto the jump seat next to him, her feet swinging playfully before she looked up at him with an expectant grin.

The Doctor was nearly vibrating with excitement, his body bouncing lightly in the seat before he blew out the breath he had been holding and leaned against her. His fingers threaded through hers and just like that, the manic frenzy in his mind calmed. It was eerie how he was able to do that sometimes, Donna felt like she could get whiplash sometimes from the mercurial shifting of his moods.

"I've been to Bellatrix Prime several times in the last few centuries, helped them out of a spot of trouble with the Red Carnivorous Maw and have since fallen in love with the planet. It is a colder planet so the primary species has evolved with that in account. They are roughly humanoid, but are covered with a light fur that can range from nearly white to a dark red with black being the rarest and most revered color for the species. Many of their seers and augers are black pelted." He was chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip while he let his gaze wander through the control room, his mind momentarily lost in everything that he had ever experienced with those wonderful people.

"Ah yes, never stroke their fur without their express consent as they consider that the highest insult, but they are generally some of the most peaceful peoples in the galaxy. I wasn't kidding when I told your grandfather that they have probably never waged war on anything in their entire existence."

Donna was listening to the Doctor with rapt attention, her body already shivered when he mentioned that it was going to be a colder planet. She sighed softly at that fact. "Why can't we go back to a beach planet Doctor? You know I hate the cold."

He grinned and tapped a finger against her lips lightly, his eyes dancing and thoughts bubbling playfully through hers before he answered. "Ah but this planet is special, Donna! It's what Time Lords used to refer to as a nexus world and there's only a few of them scattered throughout each galaxy."

She cocked her head at that term, rolling it around on the tip of her tongue before asking the inevitable question. "And just what is a nexus world Doctor?" She felt like a bleeding idiot when he led her into questions like this, but she could tell that he was loving the mystery and needed her to play along with him for just a little while longer.

"It's a world where the patterns of time and thought and reality all merge into one, creating a unique connection between all the living beings on the planet and surrounding the entire world in a low level psychic field." The Doctor paused for a moment, his mind racing before he settled on a different description. "Think of it like the Force in Star Wars, all the living beings on the planet are tuned to this psychic field and share a connection with it."

Donna half-heartedly chuckled at his description, though she knew now was the time to fess up to her little secret. "Um, I've never seen Star Wars Doctor." She watched him stop mid-thought and turn an absolutely incredulous look towards her, she wanted to practically melt through the floor. Who'd have ever thought that she would be living a life like she was now, where she was travelling to distant worlds and that knowledge of an old science fiction movie would be a requirement?

The Doctor just shook his head, unable to believe his ears but already grinning as he knew just what they were going to be doing when they settled in on Bellatrix. "That's it, we're going to have marathon. The original trilogy only as the prequels were utter rubbish. You're going to love it!"

She couldn't help but laugh softly at his enthusiasm, which was so infectious she knew that she would just love to have the time to properly watch him geek out. Even if she didn't remember a blasted thing about the movie, she knew it would make him happy. "Whatever you say Prawn, now you were going to tell me more about this mystery planet."

He came back to himself with a start, nodding his head before he started babbling again. "Now unlike the force, this field is unique to the planet and other nexus worlds like it. The reason I'm taking you there though is that telepaths are especially tuned into this psychic field and can manipulate it in small ways for different purposes."

Donna pulled back when he said that, fear fluttering through her body as she thought of just how much she could be overloaded on such a world. "Why would you take me there, Doctor? You know I'm still struggling to learn to control my abilities."

The Doctor leaned close to her, his hand rising up to cup her cheek before he leaned close and brushed a soft kiss across her trembling lips. "It's not like that at all, Donna. It is like a warm embrace, or being cradled in the womb. It surrounds you and connects you in a way you've never felt before." His gaze grew distant once more and she could just feel the edge of those memories flicker through his mind, it was almost more than she could bear to see the peace that he had found on that world. A peace that had eluded him for far too long.

"It's not invasive in any way and will press in as much as you allow it." He pulled back from her, his gaze locking onto hers while he let her feel the intensity of his desire to share this beautiful place with her. "Like I said, it connects people in deeper ways and on deeper levels than could easily be achieved anywhere else in the galaxy and it would be a safe place for you to start to maybe stretch your wings a little bit."

He puffed a frustrated sigh, running his hand distractedly through his hair before he muttered. "I promised to show you the beauty in these abilities of yours Donna, but so far I haven't been able to deliver much on that promise. This place is amazing and it's one of my favorite places in the galaxy. I just want to share it with you too. I want to feel that connection with you more than anything because I know it will be breathtaking."

Donna leaned closer to him, her eyes searching his while she finally let herself sift lightly through the memories he shared with her. All she could sense in those memories was an overwhelming sense of peace and balance that he had always found so elusive elsewhere in the galaxy. It had been a haven of sorts for him when he had needed grounding in the past, and he had never shared it with anyone else nor had he ever had a desire to before. Now he was wanting to share it with her, more so he was wanting to show her how she could better control and maybe grow to love her new abilities. She took a deep breath, her eyes rising to his so that he could see the leap of faith that she was always prepared to make for him. "All right, Doctor. I won't deny that I'm a little nervous, but you have me intrigued now and I really am tired of being scared of these new abilities all the time." _I just don't want you to think I'm completely useless._

The Doctor just pulled her into his arms when he heard the thought flit through Donna's mind, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "You are anything but useless, Donna. You've been doing brilliantly and have handled things far better than I could have dreamed. It's okay to relax your guard around me Donna. I don't think you're useless because you haven't mastered a skill in only a few short weeks that took me centuries. Be patient with yourself, Donna. You're absolutely brilliant and it breaks my hearts when you doubt that."

She sighed softly and just snuggled into his chest, feeling some of the fears melt away with his words though she knew that it would be a long time before she ever felt she could give herself any slack. "I'm trying Doctor, I really am. I know you hate when I speak about myself like that, hell I hate it when I speak about myself like that, but it's been my armor for so long I do it without even thinking sometimes."

Donna could feel him frowning against her temple, though his thoughts were only soothing as they flitted through her mind. "Well, we'll continue to work on it together. And I won't stop complimenting you till you finally do believe it yourself. Because they're all bloody well true anyways!"

She burst out laughing at the defiant tone in his voice, the laughter breaking the tension that had unexpectedly arisen between them before she made herself look up into his eyes again. "It's a deal, Doctor."

He flashed that blinding grin of his before he swooped down and kissed her nearly senseless. "Well then, come on! Let's go get packed and make sure to take that black fur coat that you wore on the Ood Sphere, you'll need it and you looked positively divine in it."

She groaned as he pulled her off the jump seat, taking two bouncing steps for every one of hers while he literally dragged her up the steps to their respective rooms. "All right, all right! I'm coming Doctor, no need to drag me." She couldn't help but laugh at the exuberance that was pouring off of him in waves.

"Hurry up and pack, Donna! We'll be there shortly and I don't want to miss the auroras when they rise. You'll see, it'll be brilliant."

Donna shook her head with a laugh before she turned and slipped into her room, a soft smile on her lips when she saw that the Tardis had already started some of her packing for her.

"Thanks for the head start ducky, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we?" She murmured to the Tardis, the thrill of the ship's amusement tickling her senses when she used the nickname that the Doctor had so hated. It was their little secret, and the Tardis for one didn't mind at all.

* * *

Donna came down from her room wrapped in the warm fur coat that she had worn before, with a matching hat and fur lined boots. She wasn't sure how cold it would be when they arrived but she wasn't taking any chances. She hadn't been kidding when she told the Doctor that she hated the cold.

The Doctor was already standing by the control console, a single blue suitcase already sitting packed by the door before her brown and white checked suitcase and pink overnighter appeared beside it. She could barely contain the smile when she saw him bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waited for her to finish packing, his fingers were idly flipping several switches to bring up information on the monitor before he noticed she had come up beside him.

He grinned and pulled her close, fingers lightly stroking over her fur clad arm before he pointed to the monitor. "The place we are staying at is in the planet's northern polar circle and it's their arctic night so don't expect the sun to come up while we're there."

She made a face at that bit of information. "And why're you taking me during this time?" She questioned with an arch of a delicately sculpted brow.

The Doctor just grinned in response, his eyebrows waggling in a positively lascivious manner that had her playfully slapping his arm. "Trust me, Donna. You won't be worried about the lack of daylight, there's so many fun things to do in the land of eternal night."

"Oi! You're starting to sound like a total sex fiend."

He leaned down and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, the whisper of his lips over sensitive flesh caused a shiver to race through her body. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She looked up at him with a soft gasp, her eyes darkening before she was able to find her voice. "Not at all, Doctor. Not at all."

His smile could have lit a sun, but their teasing was cut off by the gentle bump of the Tardis materializing on Bellatrix Prime. He was off like a bullet, turning several knobs and locking the Tardis down before he raced to the door and threw them wide.

"Here we are, Donna! Welcome to Bellatrix Prime!"

She walked around the control console, her eyes straying past the Doctor to the frigid snow swept landscape behind him. The scene beyond seemed to be glowing beneath the starlight, the white of the snow sparkling like a million diamonds. She saw what looked to be a wooden door set into the side of a low hill a little ways down a narrow path, but otherwise the view outside looked to be rather desolate.

She paused by his side, letting her gaze wander over the landscape before coming back to rest on the door. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yup." The Doctor popped, his arm held out to her so that they could pick their way across the path towards the promise of warmth.

Donna huddled her face deeper into the collar of her coat when she felt the wind bite into her skin, her eyes stinging from the flakes of snow and ice that had been disturbed by their arrival as they swirled around the pair madly before flying off into the night once more. The Doctor paused to pull the door of the Tardis closed before he led the way down the path.

"The Bellatraxians don't like anyone arriving outside their designated landing sites, they keep their strict peace by ensuring everyone arrives and leaves in the same manner though they do allow me to park the Tardis in my rooms once I check in." Donna could feel the soft whisper of sound from the Tardis, reminding the Doctor to not forget about her like he had sometimes in the past when he found himself lost in the wonder of this place.

He simply smiled at his ship fondly before whispering. _I wouldn't dream of it, old girl. Besides you and I have something to talk about later._ The responding purr from the Tardis was enough to fill him with an eager anticipation of the weeks to come. He continued down the path with Donna for a little ways more, before he gasped and suddenly stiffened against her.

Donna looked up with alarm when she heard the Doctor gasp and shudder, his head momentarily thrown back before he came back to himself with a start. "Doctor, what is it?" She frowned when she felt the now familiar buzzing in the back of her mind, surprised that she hadn't felt it the moment she stepped out of the Tardis.

"We've just left the Tardis' temporal field, I'd forgotten how strong my connection was here." He shuddered once more, but Donna could tell that it was a shudder of near ecstasy rather than one of pain as she had first feared.

The Doctor's eyes were filled with his hunger to get her to their room in order to help her lower her barriers safely so that she could revel in the energy that was surrounding them. He felt like he was swimming through a sea of molten fire, his entire body was tingling and his nerve endings were on fire when he felt his telepathic synapses explode with sensation. It was completely overwhelming when the field first enveloped him and it always took him several moments to get his raging senses back under control.

Donna was staring up at him with parted lips, her mind having been flooded with some of the sensations he was feeling though he tried to be careful to not completely overwhelm her. She could feel the shivers racing through his body as every nerve ending was teased with delicious sensation and she suddenly found herself yearning for the contact even more. In that moment, she completely lost her fear of the planet and finally opened herself up to the excitement of what she would learn here with him.

The Doctor took several more panting breaths before the sensations finally began to die back down, his own mind adjusting to the new heightened senses with the ease borne of long familiarity. He looked down at Donna with a mischievous smile, tugging lightly on her arm so that they could resume their walk towards the hotel entrance.

"Doctor, how long has it been since you've been here?"

The Doctor cocked his head while he thought back, the years having melted into one another so much that he was having trouble pinpointing exactly when he had last visited. "It was definitely before the Time War, afterwards I could never bring myself to come here." A brief wince of pain at the memories, before he muttered. "I was hurting too much to even consider coming here to find solace, it somehow felt like a betrayal when I was the last one."

She gripped his arm tightly when she heard those words, her eyes flicking to his face before she saw the shadow of pain vanish as he patted her arm in gratitude. "It's only been about twenty years though for the Bellatraxians since I was able to save them. With their connection to the Nexus, they were able to tell that my face sometimes changes, but that inside I am still the man that saved them." He grinned slightly when they reached the door that had been set into the hillside, disengaging his arm from hers before he reached out to pull the door open for her. "They're used to telepaths from all parts of the galaxy coming here to experience the Nexus, and their hospitality is known throughout this quadrant."

Donna gasped when she saw the corridor beyond the door. It had been hewn right into the rock of the mountain behind it, the length broken regularly by large wooden beams before it continued off into the distance. She eagerly stepped inside the door, stamping her feet on the ground to remove any excess snow before she sighed at the delicious warmth that welcomed them both.

The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in the most intricate carvings she had ever seen, the delicate swirls of an alien language melting into beautiful stylized creatures that she had to assume were representative of the mysterious Bellaxtraxians. The corridor was lit with a soft blue light that seemed to emanate from the stone itself, the carvings burning with their own inner fire for a brief moment before the light faded once more. She felt the Doctor lean close as he led the way down the corridor towards a large open space at the end. "The carvings are a welcome blessing to all who enter into this place. The flash of light you saw there was from the psychic energy that was woven into the carvings as they were made so that any who walks by them are instantly overcome with a profound sense of peace." Donna did have to admit that she was feeling far more settled then she had in a long time, though the buzzing was intensifying in the back of her mind. She knew now what it was, that the pressure of the field around them was vibrating along her barriers in an attempt to get her to reach out and lose herself in its embrace.

They continued down the corridor for a little while before coming out into a large open reception area. The large area vaulted above their heads, large wooden beams crisscrossing the space up to a domed ceiling that was filled with a huge chandelier that held nearly a hundred softly glowing spheres. Donna gasped softly at the sight around her, the lush warmth of the wood throughout the space was instantly welcoming and a stunning contrast to the cold desolate path up above.

It was obvious that though this part of the planet at least looked to be bleak and desolate, its people more than made up for it with the vibrancy of their art and architecture. It was then that she noticed the gazes of several beings had settled almost expectantly on the both of them.

Donna smiled softly when she saw the soft down that covered their bodies from head to foot, but their faces were still far more humanoid then she had expected. She could instantly tell the males from the females because of the delicate turns of cheekbones and the soft slant to their eyes, their tufted pointed ears were twitching in curiosity before they each bowed at the waist to the two of them.

The Doctor's face was split with a huge smile and he bounded across the space towards the counter, leaving Donna to follow behind him at a more sedate pace. He addressed a slightly older looking male whose chocolate colored fur was shot through with grey, his deep liquid eyes were shining with emotion when the Doctor approached.

"We were so happy to hear that you were coming, Doctor though we didn't know which face you would be wearing this time. It has been too long since you've last seen us, the Nexus has not been the same without you."

The Doctor tugged his right ear slightly at the male's words, his eyes turning back to Donna before he nodded. "It's been longer than you realize for me Nishtano, and so much has happened since I last saw you."

The male that the Doctor had named Nishtano closed his eyes briefly in acknowledgement of the Doctor's words, before he murmured. "You have come to us to heal then?"

The Doctor nodded. "And to teach, Nish." He held his hand out to Donna, pulling her up to his side he introduced her. "This is Donna Noble, we're here together to join with the Nexus and learn."

Nishtano clapped his hands in delight when he heard the Doctor's words, his eyes snapping to Donna with an almost feral grin. "She's a fledgling then Doctor?"

Donna looked from the Doctor to Nishtano in total confusion, she had heard the term fledgling before but she was uncertain as to how it could possibly relate to her. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean."

The Doctor just smiled at her. "She is indeed a fledgling, Nish though a very powerful one. I couldn't think of a better place to teach her the beauty of her abilities and help her find the connection that so many have discovered here."

The younger Bellatraxians were looking at Donna with an almost frightening intensity before she heard their words whisper quite clearly through her mind. _Welcome to Bellatrix Prime, Donna Noble. May you find peace and fulfillment in the Nexus._

Donna jumped when their thoughts echoed through her mind even though her barriers were still rigidly in place, her eyes flying to the Doctor's as she gasped. "Doctor?"

Nishtano hissed softly to the pair of them, his eyes flashing before he turned his attention back to Donna. "Forgive my daughters, Miss Noble. They have never encountered a fledgling before and have not yet learned the proper etiquette for when we do. Our people are borne already attuned to the Nexus, so it is only when newcomers arrive to learn of its power that we use the term fledgling. It has been a while since we have had one such as you, so they were unprepared for meeting one of which they had only heard stories. Please accept my humblest apologies." The pair of girls were looking at her with what could only be mortification in their eyes, their hands to their mouths as they both babbled their apologies.

Donna shook her head with a soft laugh, feeling bad for the both of them as they had only tried to be welcoming to her. "It's alright really, it was just a surprise is all."

The Doctor just smiled when he saw Donna instantly try to soothe the two agitated girls, her heart instantly going out to the both of them when she saw that they might have gotten into trouble simply for welcoming her in the way of their people.

The two girls cast nervous glances at their father, but they could tell that Donna's words had eased the worry that he had instantly felt when Donna had been taken by surprise with their actions. It looked like no harm had been done, and it was a valuable lesson for the both of them as well.

The Doctor turned his attention back to Donna, taking a brief moment to explain how she had heard that thought despite her defenses being up. "It's quite simple actually to project a thought to a person's mind even if their defenses are up. Think of it like waving to someone across a room, it's really just a broad thought transmission."

Donna nodded in what she hoped was understanding, though she was still trying to process all the information that she had learned in just the last few minutes. Her head was spinning with the relentless buzzing in the back of her mind, and she could feel her defenses starting to fray under the pressure.

The Doctor noticed her struggle and turned back to Nishtano and his daughters. "Forgive my urgency, Nish but would it be possible to be shown to our room now? The time for Donna's first lesson is fast approaching and I would rather it be under controlled circumstances."

Donna scowled slightly at being discussed in such frank terms with a virtual stranger, though it was obvious that the Doctor knew him well. She let him feel the flash of her annoyance, though there was no real heat behind the thought.

 _It's traditional here, Donna. They are used to people coming here to learn all the time so they will think nothing of it, and I don't want your shields to dissolve without careful guidance or you could very well black out from the overload of the Nexus. Just a little bit longer, Donna, I promise._

She nibbled her lower lip at his words, feeling her mind flex in unconscious anticipation of feeling even a fraction of what she had felt explode through the Doctor back on the ridge. She found herself looking forward to learning, but more importantly she was looking forward to sharing this journey with the Doctor.

Nishtano personally led the both of them down a side corridor off the reception area, there were only four doors set at large distances down the corridor and he led them to the one that was furthest down the hall. He keyed in a code beside the doorframe and then had both the Doctor and Donna scan their handprints so they would be able to enter on their own. He then bowed once more to the both of them before murmuring. "Please enjoy your stay, Doctor. We are honored as always to have you visit us and if you or Ms Noble need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

The Doctor returned the bow equally as formally as did Donna, before they bid their host farewell and stepped into their room.

Donna gasped when she turned around and saw the interior of the room, or suite of rooms to be more accurate. Once again the walls were hewn from the bedrock of the mountain, though there were colorful pieces of art scattered at random through the entryway.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and with a grin of pure delight he dashed into the room and took her straight to the balcony that overlooked a pitch black canyon. She gasped when she looked up and saw the bright splash of red from the Orion Nebula taking up nearly a quarter of the sky, the smudge of the galactic center shimmering right beside the breathtaking sight.

"There's a force field around the opening so that you can sit out here no matter the time of year and enjoy the view without having to worry about freezing to death." The Doctor babbled beside her, his eyes completely focused on Donna as he watched her lose herself in the view.

She was distracted momentarily by a faint flash of light that shimmered through the sky, the red and blue glow streaking from horizon to horizon before fading once more. "Doctor, what was that?"

He leaned close, nuzzling the side of her neck so that he could inhale deeply of her scent, his eyes sliding closed in ecstasy before he responded. "That is another of this planet's treasures, but the nebula is too bright right now for them to really come out. Later on you'll be able to see the aurora, and to hear them."

She let her head fall back with a sigh of pure delight, her eyes sliding closed at the mesmerizing caress of his lips so that it took a moment for his words to register through the fog of desire that was rapidly clouding her senses. "Hear them, Doctor?" she gasped in confusion.

"Mmhmm." He hummed into her neck, teeth nibbling playfully for a moment before he pulled away. "There are tiny creatures that live in the upper atmosphere that are excited when the aurora appear, they go into a mating frenzy and sing through the displays. It echoes through the Nexus and can sometimes be heard around the entire planet." He took her hand and led her back into the room, his steps taking them to each door to see what hidden delights were waiting for them.

She was enthralled with everything he was telling her, her eagerness to be able to experience everything fully with him was overcoming her earlier stupor. "I can't wait to hear it, Doctor!"

He grinned when he found the bedroom with a huge oversized bed that was covered in colorful quilts, his gaze flicked from her to the bed while he seemed to be fighting with himself. "Hmmmm, we are going to have so much fun in that!"

She burst out laughing at his comment which was merely an echo of her own thoughts as soon as she had seen it, but he then tugged her hand and they continued to explore. The bathroom was fitted with all the modern amenities but it was what was behind a door next to the shower that caused Donna to nearly melt into a puddle then and there.

Inside the room that they had found were two large pools of water, gently lit by the glowing stone that made up their basins. A faint mist hung in the air and she could see the steam rising off of one of the pools which was several steps higher than the other pool. Water cascaded through an opening in the stone between the pools before falling with a musical splash into the cooler pool below. Donna knelt down at the edge of the lower pool, trailing her fingers through the lukewarm water before she walked to the upper pool and groaned at the delicious heat that enveloped her hand.

"Hot spring water is channeled into every room in this hotel, though most don't have bathing pools like this. It looks like Nish pulled out all the stops for me this time."

Donna just whimpered before she rose to her feet once more, tempted as she was to simply throw her clothes off and dive in headfirst she could tell by the Doctor's expression that there was still more to explore. "He seems like he's very nice. How come you've never mentioned him before Doctor?"

The Doctor took Donna's hand and led her back out of the bathroom and towards a small set of stairs that led up into the rock itself, his fingers unconsciously brushing the back of her hand as he thought about her question. "I don't know Donna, though this place has always had a special place in my hearts. Since it has been centuries for me since I was last here, I guess I just tried not to think about it or him much so that I wouldn't miss it as much. His daughters had just been born when the Maw attacked and unfortunately his mate was killed in that attack but he was able to save them." A look of pain flashed so briefly across his face when he spoke about the death of Nishtano's mate that Donna wondered if she had seen it, but there was no mistaking the sorrow in his thoughts. As he so often did with his failures in the past, he still blamed himself for not being able to save everyone.

"Bellatraxians mate for life because of the bonds that they form through their connection to the Nexus, it is very rare for one to take another mate if they end up surviving the loss in the first place. Children however keep them going, and it's obvious that his daughters gave him the strength to carry on." He finished with a sad sigh, his eyes clouding for a moment when he thought of everything he had lost as well before he came back to reality.

Donna brushed her fingers across the Doctor's cheek as he passed by her, her mind reaching out to him in a gentle embrace before she followed him up the narrow winding staircase. The silence stretched between the both of them as they climbed the stairs, but it was a companionable silence rather than the painful silences that they had sometimes shared in the past. She could feel her connection with the Doctor strengthening with each passing day, and somehow she knew that their time here would forever change their relationship.

She gasped when she rounded the final turn in the stairs and was met with the vista of the night sky above her head. She continued up the final steps, her wide eyed gaze dropping from the breathtaking view to take in their surroundings.

The Doctor was standing with his hands thrust into the pockets of his great coat, his intent gaze watching her reaction as she saw that three low divans were scattered around the circular space. She could just see the generators for the force field atop the high wall that enclosed the space, the seven foot wall guaranteeing a cozy intimacy while interfering as little with the view as possible. She could already feel the thoughts racing through the Doctor's mind and knew that this was what he had been waiting to show her.

"Doctor, I don't know what to say."

His answering smile was hesitant as he answered with an uncharacteristic show of nerves. "Say that you like it."

She closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. His arms wrapped around her in response, squeezing her tightly against him when he felt her joy echo through their bond. "I love it, Doctor. I absolutely love it and can't wait to properly settle in."

The Doctor simply held her for a moment longer before he felt the buzzing in the back of her mind rise in intensity once more. "Hold that thought, Donna. Let me go get the Tardis before she thinks I forgot about her again, then we can walk you through your first immersion in the Nexus."

He motioned for her to relax on one of the divans, his fingers fluttering briefly along her temple before he pulled back. "Do you want to do it up here under this beautiful sky?"

She smiled up at him at the unintended double entendre, her hand rising to clutch his close to her cheek for a moment more. "Yes, Doctor. I think it'll be absolutely perfect up here."

His beaming smile was all the response she needed before he straightened up and bounded to the stairs. "I won't be long, Donna. Just try to relax, then the fun can begin."

The last was said with so much innuendo she now knew it would be impossible to relax while she waited for him to return, but she found she didn't care one bit. She let her eyes drift closed, deciding to catch a little cat nap before the Doctor's fun began.

* * *

The Doctor made his way back up the stairs to the observation dome, having finished settling the Tardis into her corner in the room downstairs. He had walked into the kitchen to find a tray with a pitcher of water, several glasses and a platter with cheese, crackers and fruit prepared for him to take back out to the room. He smiled when he saw that the Tardis had included a bottle of red wine and two wineglasses for later.

The Doctor smiled at the thoughtfulness of his ship, slipping the wine bottle into his pocket before placing the glasses on the tray and heading back out into the room. He tended to lose track of time when he was with the Tardis and he didn't want to leave Donna alone for much longer right now.

His mind instinctively reached out to hers when he stepped out of the Tardis, his grip tightening on the handles of the tray in preparation for the rush of sensation from the Nexus. Feeling once again as if he were plunged face first into a delicious sea of fire, the Doctor quickly made his way back to the stairs leading up to the observation dome.

His steps were hurried as his thoughts were filled with the desire to share all of this with Donna, and finally show her the beauty that was her world now. He had never shared this place with anyone in the past, it just hadn't felt right before and now he found that he was fraught with nerves when he thought about it.

Coming up the final few steps, the Doctor's breath caught when he saw the sight before him. The nebula had tracked almost completely across the sky and was just now starting to dip below the horizon on the far end of the canyon, he knew that it would only be a matter of time now before the aurora finally started to shine. But it was the vision of Donna lying on the low settee that caused his hearts to stutter for a moment before they kicked into overdrive.

He let his eyes roam over her body, his heightened senses licking over her form and dipping almost compulsively through the shining strands of her aura. She was blazing with a golden fire, her mind and body glowing with waves of energy as her spirit shimmered just slightly out of sync with the raging force of the Nexus. Her barriers were still in place, though they were weakening and he knew that once they came down she would be blazing with all the power that was even now screaming through her body in a never ending flow.

It was completely different than when his consciousness had been within her mind, threatening to burn her from the inside out. This was her own beautiful presence, her own unique fire screaming out to him through the web of the Nexus in a new and even more intimate caress then he had ever felt before.

Swallowing convulsively, he forced his legs into motion again and made his way to her side, the feel of her mind reaching out to him causing a soft smile to dance across his lips before she turned those gorgeous blue-green eyes up to him. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost, Spaceman."

He shook his head as he set the tray the Tardis had provided down, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the wine bottle and corkscrew. Setting the bottle aside for the moment, he filled two glasses with water and handed one of them to her. "The Tardis sends this with her love, she is excited to be back here actually."

Donna smiled as she took the water, her gaze flicking to the wine bottle before she looked back to him with her brow arched. "Does the Tardis feel the Nexus in the same way as you, Doctor?"

He noticed her glance and grinned softly, raising his glass to hers in a teasing toast. "We'll get to the wine soon enough, Donna. I just wanted you to be completely focused for the time being. And yes, she does experience the Nexus just as we all do though her connection is on a much deeper temporal level."

Donna's eyes widened when he mentioned that, her gaze traveling around the room before coming to rest on him once again. "I didn't even realize that I wasn't seeing any time distortions since we left Cardiff really. Is that because of the extra protection that the Tardis gave me?" She nibbled her lip thoughtfully, squinting her eyes but nothing suddenly flared to life. Now that she noticed the lack, she realized that she didn't want to lose her new abilities and that she was already coming to greatly depend on them. It was another way that she felt connected to the Doctor, something else that the two of them shared that he hadn't been able to share with anyone else since the loss of his planet so long ago.

The Doctor set aside his water glass and reached for her hands, taking her glass as well and setting it down before opening his mind to hers, pulling her close so that he could help soothe the fears away. "It's partly because of that extra barrier yes, though Chiswick really is very quiet from a temporal standpoint anyways. If you'd seen anything there, then I would have been very worried and we most likely wouldn't have left when we did." She held tightly to his hands, her eyes locked with his while she listened to his words and her fear slowly faded away as he continued. "And here, the temporal distortions are linked intrinsically with the Nexus and are sensed in a completely different way than Time Lords can feel. Which is why I don't feel them in my usual way and why you don't see them either, it's all part of that extra level of perception achieved on worlds like this one."

Donna was nodding softly, the buzzing in her mind rising to the forefront of her mind once more when he mentioned the field that was even now clamoring for her attention. She took a deep breath and looked up into his soulful brown eyes, his gaze devouring her in the soft rose colored light that was fast fading as the Orion Nebula had almost completely set. She could see the flashes of color spreading across the sky once more, the blues and reds now joined with pale greens that were growing in intensity.

Taking a deep breath and deciding that it was now or never, Donna looked up at the Doctor with a hesitant smile. "I think I'm about as ready as I'll ever be Doctor."

He grinned that special manic grin that she so loved, his eyes shining as he instructed her to sit back on the settee and to get into a more comfortable position. His fingers were stroking along her arms lightly, noting the gooseflesh left in their wake before he took her hand in his once more. "The first step is to relax, Donna. It will seem very overwhelming when you first feel it, and the sensations are going to be unlike anything you've ever felt before but you can't fight against them."

He stood and pulled another settee across the room, arranging it so that he could sit cross legged on it facing her but not touching her. His eyes were suddenly dark fathomless pools as he let his senses open completely to the energy that was swirling around the both of them. He could feel the tiny streamers licking across hyper sensitized nerves, his whole body shuddering in near ecstasy while he let himself sink deep into the flow once more. "Think of it as a river, but a river with a fierce under current, so you have to be careful when you dip into it. Let it flow through you, you are the vessel that it will fill and you will be able to experience all that it has to offer as you get more comfortable with the new sensations."

Donna was taking deep calming breaths, clinging to his words like a lifeline before she licked her lips in nervous response. "How do I open myself to it, Doctor? I know it's there, but it feels like it's walled away somehow."

The Doctor smiled encouragingly, his mind pulling out of hers so that she would have full control this first time around. "It's walled away Donna because your mental barriers are still in place. I want you to remember how we practiced building up those barriers in the first weeks aboard the Tardis, how you built the barriers layer by layer until they were nearly impenetrable." She nodded at his words, her mind flashing back to those first lessons in the early days when everything had seemed so completely overwhelming. "You just need to let those barriers down slowly, Donna so that you won't be overwhelmed with the rush of sensation. Remember it can be very overwhelming but don't worry, I'll be right here with you."

Her eyes slid closed at his words, her mind turning inward so that she could feel along the ridges and seams that she now so effortlessly built within her mind. She could feel the extra layer of protection that the Tardis had laid over her mind in Cardiff, how it seamlessly blended with her own layers until it all seemed to be a single piece. She could feel the Doctor's energy so close to her, his mind withdrawn so that she could focus fully on the task before her. She missed his manic thoughts racing through her head, but she knew that she needed all her wits about her this first time around. She could tell that he desperately wanted her to share in this with him, that it was something that he had held close to his hearts for centuries and that the moment was finally here he could barely contain his eagerness. She took one last deep breath for luck, then set about slowly dropping the barriers one by one.

The Doctor leaned forward as he felt the pulsing brilliance that was Donna being revealed one layer at a time, her spirit shining through to him in ever brighter waves as the layers were dropped one by one. He opened his eyes, grinning maniacally as the feel of her opening herself to the beauty around him layered over his own vision until the world looked to be on fire around her body. Wreathing her presence in golden flame, she finally trusted in her ability enough to open herself to the beauty that he promised would be hers to experience.

The shivering started slowly with her fingers and her toes, her muscles quivering with tension that only seemed to spread up her arms and legs as she continued. The Doctor remembered his first experience with the Nexus and could only imagine what it would be like for her when the last of her barriers fell away. Her body was already reacting to the new influx of sensation in the only way it could, the excess energy racing through her in a lightning cascade that soon rose up her body and thrummed through her chest until she felt like she was going to burst with the influx of raw power.

The Doctor sat across from her, his gaze transfixed as he watched the slow transformation course through Donna. He could tell that one tenuous barrier was all that was left, and though she paused for a moment more, her eyes flashing open to lock onto the Doctor's hungry gaze before she let it melt away.

Her back arched and her head was thrown back with a soft cry as the energy of the Nexus exploded through her mind and body, her senses suddenly expanding in ways she had never felt before as the world around her changed into a vision of utter beauty. She was thrown back against the settee with the flood of new sensation, her body shuddering in near orgasmic pleasure when fiery tendrils of psychic power exploded across already raw and tortured nerves.

No wonder the Doctor loved this place, she could feel the living force of the planet pulsing through her body and her mind filling it to near bursting before flowing out in a new expansive connection with the world around her. She could feel the Doctor so close to her, his mind and soul already so entwined with hers that she had obviously mistakenly thought they had already achieved the deepest levels that they could.

She turned to look at him, her eyes widening when she saw the swirl of energy wreathing his form in a fiery nimbus. His timelines shimmering in infinite possibility around his body, while those timelines melded so perfectly with her own.

When Donna saw the swirling dance of their timelines, the strands of energy entwining so perfectly before streaming off into the distance she finally understood what he had seen when the Ood had showed him the new timeline that had been formed aboard the Master's ship. She understood now that the single shining strand of time marching across the galaxy in glorious power had in fact been their own beautiful timeline. Now she finally understood why he had been so happy and so focused when he had returned to the Tardis that day, and why he had finally given in to his emotions and taken that first plunge with her clasped tightly in his arms.

Her hands reached out to him, fingers ghosting mere inches from his body while they swirled through the lines of power radiating out to him. Is this how the Bellatraxians saw him? Is this how they always knew who he was no matter the face that he wore? It was the most stunningly beautiful sight Donna had ever seen and she couldn't help but gasp. "God, you're beautiful."

His gaze flew to her eyes, the startled gasp from her lips enough to cause him to smile softly in response. "Now you know what I see when I look at you, Donna."

She shook her head, her fingers still plucking at the ghostly strands of energy like they were a musical instrument. The sensation of her stroking with her heightened senses was enough to cause his whole body to clench in a sudden desperate need for more. "No, it's more than that Doctor. All this energy, all this fire burning through and around you, it's no wonder we're all drawn to you."

He took her hand in his, his fingers stroking along the inside of her wrist in the same almost there motion that she was using on him. His senses flaring out so that he could dance playfully through the energy that swirled around her, causing her body to tense and her back to arch in whimpering pleasure off the settee. "It's more like I'm the one who is drawn to you, all of your beauty and love and compassion that is not diminished no matter the circumstances that you face. Your ability to find joy in the most mundane of things, that sense of wonder that I had lost so long ago you've given back to me and for just this one moment I wanted you to see how amazing you are."

She was focused on him, her mind overwhelmed with the flood of new sensations that were setting off far too many nerves in her already frazzled body. She dipped into the river just as he had described and for a moment felt herself begin to flail as the current he had warned about threatened to sweep her away.

The Doctor frowned when she whimpered, her suddenly frightened gaze looking up at him as her hands flew out trying to find purchase on something, anything that was solid. "Doctor, what's happening? How do I stop it?"

He reached out to her, his hands grabbing her flailing arms before he thrust himself into her mind in order to feel what she was feeling. It was not a gentle joining like he had done in the past, but with their heightened senses it definitely felt far more intimate than it ever had in the past. He smiled when he felt what was frightening her, his arms reaching down to pull her up against his body so his lips could brush across her temple in a comforting gesture. "Just breathe, Donna and let it flow through you. Remember what I said before? Don't fight it, it's the power of the entire planet and will sweep you away if you try to fight it. Just relax and let it guide you, I'm right here with you."

She seized onto his mind with an almost painful intensity, her heart hammering when the tide seemed to grow in strength, threatening to sweep her away before she was finally able to trust in his words and let herself completely relax. Just as suddenly as it swept through her, the tide lessened to a gentle flow and cradled her body in its brilliant warmth.

Her eyes snapped to his when she felt that embrace, the wonder clear on her face though his beaming smile told her that he felt it too. She was awestruck at the beauty of the world around her, her body vibrating with all that it was feeling until she thought she would go insane. It was almost too much to handle, and when that thought flitted through her mind, it seemed that the flow sensed her fear and lessened itself just enough to become more bearable.

The Doctor was smiling like a loon when he felt the natural control she asserted on the flow around her, her mind already applying all that she had learned in her lessons with him to control this new sense that was even now raging through her. She was far more adept than even he had realized, and with the ease borne of her amazing spirit and ingenuity, she settled against him with a look of wonder on her face as the sky above them exploded in light.

She jerked when she heard the hauntingly beautiful song echoing through her mind, the ghostly shimmer of thought screaming from the sky and into the minds of any who could hear. The auroras were dancing overhead, the reds and blues filled with a faint shimmer that seemed to move of its own accord.

"Doctor, what's that singing?"

He lay down on the settee next to her, pulling her close into his arms so that they could lay beneath the singing sky together. "Remember those creatures I mentioned? They're like tiny fireflies living in the upper atmosphere, using the energy field from the aurora to excite their mating drives. But more importantly they can feel when someone new joins the Nexus for the first time and shares in the connection that all living beings have on this world." He just hugged her tight to him, wanting her to realize just what it was that he was saying. "They're singing for you, Donna Noble. They're singing their welcome just for you."

She was staring wide eyed up at the dancing sky overhead, her eyes brimming with tears at the beauty she was finally able to see, the beauty that he had always been promising her since her abilities had first started to manifest. She sat up and leaned over him, her shimmering eyes conveying everything that she could barely form into thought before she leaned down and kissed him with all the love she felt in her heart. "Thank you for bringing me here, Doctor. Thank you for sharing the beauty of this world with me, and thank you for showing me what it means to be truly loved and welcomed."

He looked up into her eyes, lips quirking into a gentle smile even as his mental fingertips still idly played with the aura that was blazing so brightly to him. "You're so very welcome, Donna. Now let's lay beneath the singing skies and listen to their welcome. I still have so very much to show you, but not tonight. Tonight's for you to simply feel welcomed and cherished."

She snuggled back down into his arms, her eyes watching the dancing display overhead as her mind continued to echo with the jubilant song of welcome. She finally knew that she had found where she belonged and it would always be at his side, his companion through thick and thin. He was her love and she was his, they may not have gotten around to saying it yet but she had a feeling that time was no longer that far off. For now, she was content to lay in his arms enjoying the singing skies and the warm sense of belonging that finally chased the last of her doubts away.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Much beta love to BMG, cassiekat, dm1 and everyone that has supported me up to this point. I've been dying to write this chapter since this story started.

Warning: Explicit Sex, Mind/Sex in the fourth, final part of this chapter.

* * *

The next morning found Donna lying sprawled in the big bed with her head buried under a pile of pillows, while she tried to control the flaring of her connection with the Nexus. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed but she could still feel the ghostly connection throbbing through her entire body, her senses flaring out in an unconscious search for the Doctor's calming presence.

She barely remembered being carried down to bed by the Doctor in the early hours of the morning, the feel of his presence wrapping around her like a warm cocoon had helped ease the overload that she had felt when she had first connected with the Nexus. He had showed her how to build up a simple barrier to allow the sensations to melt away in order to finally be able to rest, but throughout the night the barrier had dissolved and it was the pulsing of the planet's energy that had pulled her from her deep sleep.

She looked out the bay of windows that dominated one side of the bedroom, groaning when she saw that it was still as dark as ever outside though the soft rosy glow of the Orion Nebula was the only sign that any time had passed at all.

She rolled over onto her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes while she drew several deep calming breaths before she expanded her senses once more and let her consciousness dip into the swirling river of energy that surrounded her.

She shuddered when her mind suddenly expanded in its connection with the planet, the strange double perception that she had felt last night flaring once again to life. She saw more than felt the Doctor's presence on the other side of the wall, his raging maelstrom of energy somewhat muted as his attention was focused elsewhere.

She remained a quiet presence in the back of his mind, her head cocked when she felt the soft whisper of thought as he was obviously intently talking to the Tardis. She could feel the ship's quiet replies though she couldn't understand them, the two of them were so deeply entrenched in each other's minds at the moment that it was little wonder she was able to move through his thoughts without him being aware of her presence.

She rose to her feet, her fingers lightly skimming the coverlet on the huge bed before she made her way to the bathroom. She hurried through her morning ablutions, before pulling a chunky blue sweater over her head and slipping into a pair of comfy jeans. Taking a moment to pull her hair back into its customary ponytail, she eyed her reflection critically then applied a light coating of lip gloss and slipped out of the bedroom to see what the day had in store.

Donna blinked when she looked over the room, her eyesight once more overlaid with the strange sensations of the Nexus that showed her the beautiful sight of the Doctor and the Tardis standing in the corner. He was standing with his head leaning against the Tardis, his right hand raised so that it could press gently against the worn wood while he spoke with his ship.

The Tardis was almost painful for Donna to look at, the ship's energy flaring in a never ending flow that warped time and space on so many different levels. The Doctor's brilliance was muted compared to the maelstrom of the Tardis, the two of them were so inextricably bound that Donna had been struck dumb the first time she had glimpsed them together last night. It was a beautiful sight, the Time Lord and his Tardis bound together in a union that only grew deeper with each passing century.

She smiled softly when she saw the steaming cup of coffee sitting on the counter next to a plate of sweet looking breakfast pastries, the fanciful shapes reminiscent of the swirls she could see in the Nexus. The Doctor had obviously already broken his fast as there was an empty plate in the sink to wash later, his half empty mug of tea had long since gone cold. She shook her head and had to stifle a chuckle, it seemed like she hadn't been as unnoticed moving through the Doctor's mind as she thought she had been.

The Doctor's thoughts stilled for a moment, his hand patting the wood of the Tardis lovingly before he raised his head and looked over to her with a nervous smile. "Morning."

She paused with the mug raised halfway to her lips, her mind reaching out to his with a soft question before responding. "Good morning, Doctor. Thanks for the coffee."

Pushing away from the Tardis, the Doctor made his way across the room and settled into a chair beside her, his fingers reaching out to brush her cheek in a gentle caress. "How'd you sleep?"

She took another long bracing sip of her coffee, trying to get her brain to wake up more fully before she just shook her head at the useless exercise. "I slept as well as could be expected I suppose Doctor. That little trick you showed me helped me get to sleep, but sometime during the night it melted away and I woke up kind of overwhelmed with everything once again."

He leaned close to her, his fingers sliding around the nape of her neck and stroking lightly to help release the tension. "It'll get easier to maintain with practice Donna. I actually had been meaning to show you that trick for a while because you're still painfully vulnerable when you sleep, I suppose now is as good a time as any to practice." Donna leaned back into his hand, her eyes sliding closed as a soft sigh seemed to well up from the very depths of her being.

"It was fine Doctor, really. It's amazing how different everything feels here though, waking up in the morning and feeling the rush of energy from the planet is really quite special."

He just smiled in response to her words, the pleased glow of his thoughts enough to send a soft flutter echoing through her own mind. She hadn't seen him this at peace outside of the Tardis in a long time, it was wonderful to see the lines across his forehead finally fade away. Here he could just be himself and not have to hold himself up to some impossible ideal; here he could just share his happiness with her without having to worry about what might happen to snatch it away.

"So, how's the Tardis settling in?" Donna asked without opening her eyes, her soft sighs at the gentle caress of his hand was enough to drive him slowly out of his mind.

"She's settled in nicely and is enjoying her connection with the Nexus again. She was giving me grief for staying away as long as I had, but she understood my reasons. She's happy that I brought you here with me though."

She cracked one eye open and smiled impishly up at him, her hand rising to wrap around his wrist so that she could lean further back into his hand. "Is that all Doctor?"

She had felt something more in his thoughts when she had first come into the room, an urgency that she had been unable to place a finger on that had only intensified when he had become aware of her presence.

His eyes locked with hers, his tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips before he swallowed convulsively and nodded. "We were actually talking about something else that I wanted to discuss with you."

She cocked a brow at the sudden nervousness that was radiating off of him, his mind flashing through so many emotions so rapidly she could barely keep track of the train of his thought. "What is it Doctor? Is everything all right?" She was concerned when she felt the tension suddenly rise within him, she hoped that there wasn't something that had come up that would shorten their stay on this world but she knew that they would both do what they must no matter the personal cost.

Donna realized she was actually looking forward to exploring the Nexus more with him, the depth of their connection was already a living, breathing thing and she was excited to discover what hidden delights were waiting for them on Bellatrix Prime. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to get enough of the feel of each other on this planet, and already she could see that it would most likely become a favorite vacation spot for them to get away from the cares of the universe for a short while.

He nodded in response to the unspoken question in her mind. "Yes, Donna everything's fine. I was just thinking about some things and wasn't sure when the best time would be to talk to you about it."

She sat up straighter, her hand rising to cup his cheeks and gently force his gaze to hers so that she could look deeply into the troubled brown depths. "You know you can talk to me about anything Doctor, what has you so wound up?"

He shook his head, his hand reaching up to grip the back of his neck before he blew out a frustrated breath. "Well, it's been something that has kind of been on my mind since the Ood sphere, actually since you came back to the Tardis really."

She leaned back slightly as he continued to ramble, her head spinning when she tried to make sense of the chaotic images that were suddenly flashing through his mind, no small number of which were obviously thoughts from the Tardis as the ship seemed to sense that he was floundering. "Okay Doctor. Fair enough, what's on your mind?"

He just shook his head with a self-deprecating laugh, wondering why he was finding it so hard to get to the point. The Tardis was trying to help him find the words, but she was just making matters worse with the helter skelter images that seemed to flit like quicksilver through his mind before being replaced by something else.

It had all seemed so much easier in his head when he had been discussing it with the Tardis, she had been very supportive of his idea and had even told him that she had already been thinking about just such a thing and knew exactly what she wanted to do in order to make it special for the both of them. Now that he was actually faced with the moment, he found he was almost too nervous to speak.

"I um…" He paused and took a deep breath for courage before he was able to continue. "I wanted to actually ask you to move in with me. The Tardis has already been thinking about it for a while and she feels it would be a splendid idea! She's already been mulling over some possible design ideas for our new living space." The Doctor finished the last all in a rush, his chest heaving as if he had just run a marathon.

She looked up at him with a confused smile on her face, her fingers tapping lightly on the counter when she clarified. "Am I not already living with you Doctor? I mean we've been traveling together off and on for the better part of two years."

The Doctor shook his head with an exasperated sigh, his hands rising up to run through his tousled hair in a gesture that she knew all too well. She could feel the conviction in his words, though he was more disgusted with himself that he seemed to be tripping over the words when he usually had no such problems in the past. "No Donna. I mean yes you're already living on board the Tardis and yes we've settled quite comfortably into a routine together but it's not enough." He pulled back, his eyes growing distant as he murmured. "I want to share it all with you Donna. Yeah we've been living together for years already, but as best mates and nothing more. The way things are now it still feels too much like we're just mates, only mates with benefits and that's just no good."

She burst out laughing, her hand rising to her mouth to try to contain the guffaws that unfortunately just got worse when she saw the look of horror flash across his face. She couldn't help herself, the fact that he could possibly think that they were still "just mates" just because she liked to have her own space was really too much. "I'm sorry Doctor. I don't know how you can possibly think that we're just mates now, not with how things have progressed in the last few months. Just because I sometimes need a little quiet time, it's not like we have very much time with just our thoughts anymore anyways."

He sighed softly at that comment, his mind wrapping gently around hers as he whispered. "Is it too much for you Donna? Am I pushing you too fast?"

She shook her head, reaching up to brush a soft kiss across his lips before she replied. "No Doctor. It's not too much nor too fast, though sometimes I do feel a little like my head is spinning."

Her fingers ghosted over the back of his neck, her thumb stroking lightly over the madly fluttering pulse points at the base of his neck as she opened her mind to him fully and let him experience the thrill she had felt first hand when he had asked. She did have to admit though that he was rather adorable when he was all flustered and uncertain, it was a state that he was so rarely in after all and it gave her a heady sense of power that she could have such an effect on him. She decided to quickly put him out of his misery. "Yes Doctor, I'd love to properly move in with you, I'm glad you finally got around to asking. However, I do want to make sure to talk to the Tardis before she goes about redecorating!"

His answering smile was absolutely blinding as he grabbed her up in his arms and spun her around. She couldn't believe the relief and joy that she felt radiating through him, his thoughts teasingly sliding through hers so that she could feel just how happy she had just made him. "Thank you Donna! Don't worry the Tardis already knows that you're going to want your own space and that I need to have my own space as well so that my mess doesn't clutter up the room too much."

She chortled at that comment, shaking her head when she thought of the various projects that he currently had spread around his room all in various stages of disrepair and she sincerely doubted that the mess would ever be properly contained. She honestly didn't care though, she had long since fallen in love with his crazy antics and if she had to admit to herself he was damn sexy when he went all nerdy on her. She just knew better than to tell him that.

His answering grin was so self-assured that she playfully swatted at his arm in retaliation. "I heard that Donna."

"Yeah yeah. Don't let it go to your head Prawn!"

He just laughed and pulled her into his arms for a long indulgent moment, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply as his eyes slid closed in sweet bliss before they were broken out of their reverie by a gentle knock on the door.

"Ah! That'll be Nishtano, he's taking us shopping! Are you ready to go see more of the planet?"

She couldn't contain the sparkle in her eyes at the mere mention of the word shopping. "What are we waiting for Spaceman? Let's go!"

He burst out laughing as she practically dragged him to the door, her hand reaching out for her black coat just in case it got too chilly before she pulled the door open and they slipped out into the softly glowing hallways beyond.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna made their way down the hallway towards the main reception area of the hotel where Nishtano stood waiting for them with a soft smile, his lightly furred ears were standing at rigid attention and his hands were clasped serenely in front of him.

Donna blinked for a moment when she really let herself look at Nishtano through the lens of the Nexus, for the first time realizing the difference between the natives and offworlders that visited for the connection with the Nexus. She had expected some sort of swirling maelstrom of energy to be surrounding a being that had been immersed in the Nexus since he had been in his mother's womb, but instead he was surrounded by a much softer glow. His energy seemed to be swirling within him like a softly babbling brook, little tendrils of soft golden light billowing outwards to intertwine with the larger eddies of the Nexus around him.

She paused for a moment, her hand tightening in the Doctor's grasp as her gaze traveled over the reception area and saw for the first time the true stunning beauty of this world. The softly glowing walls that had seemed so serene last night were actually pulsing with the vibrant energy of the planet, brilliant veins of blue and red fire were arcing through the stones following along lines of force that would melt perfectly into the golden power that was racing through the air. Even the very bedrock of the planet seemed to be connected to the Nexus, and all the beings in this world shared in that perfect connection.

The Doctor was watching the absolute wonder on her face, unable to still the flood of emotion that caused his hearts to stutter when he felt the acceptance flow from her mind to his. He had been concerned with bringing her to this world when she still had so much to learn in terms of controlling her abilities and coming to accept them, but he now realized that no place in the universe could have been a better fit. Here she would not feel like a freak, here she would be completely supported not only by himself but by the wonderful and giving nature of the Bellatraxians themselves and she would finally be able to truly revel in the beauty of her new abilities.

Donna's beaming smile nearly took his breath away before she was distracted by Nishtano's approach, her head jerked back for a moment when she saw those soft golden tendrils of energy reach out to her and brush against her essence in a gentle caress of welcome. It was not an invasion in any way, but the way in which the people of this world greeted each other and it was a serene sharing of energy in a mutual give and take. It was a gentle hello, as was the whispered greeting in her mind that she now recognized was coming from a completely different part then when she shared her thoughts with the Doctor.

"The Nexus agrees with you, Donna Noble. We heard the song of welcome last night and it was beautiful. My daughters had never heard it before and we were able to sit beneath the aurora and sing in response to them. Thank you for allowing me to share that with them."

Donna blushed at Nishtano's words, her gaze darting to the Doctor when she realized that that intensely private moment she had shared with him had actually been heard by a large portion of the population last night. It was a strange surreal sense of connection that she suddenly felt with this man, even though she still felt slightly exposed.

The Doctor's grip tightened momentarily before his voice echoed softly in her mind. _They only felt the song from the aurora themselves, Donna. Remember I said that it echoes around the planet when someone new joins the Nexus for the first time? It is a time of rejoicing for the people of this planet, and the fact that his daughters were able to experience that song for the first time is a precious thing for him. He is thankful that you were able to help him share that with his children._

Donna looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the raging fire that sheathed his entire body before it faded away once more. He was right of course, he had told her that when she had first opened herself to the field that surrounded them, it just hadn't quite registered that everyone else would feel it as well until Nishtano had mentioned it to her.

She looked back to Nishtano, her eyes glistening with tears that she angrily tried to blink away before she was able to smile in response. "Thank you, Nishtano. I must admit that I'm a little overwhelmed with everything that has happened since last night so please forgive me if I don't quite understand how everything works just yet."

Donna could feel the Doctor just grinning like an idiot next to her at her words, his pleasure radiating out to her until she had to squeeze his hand tightly to try to get him to control himself. She could tell from his response that she had said the right thing, but now was not the time to be distracting her with his crazy thoughts.

Nishtano's smile looked decidedly alien on his features, but she could tell just from the gentle pulse of his aura that he was pleased with her words. "There is no need to apologize, Donna Noble. We're well aware that offworlders will not understand all the ways of the Nexus as would one that had been born to it." His gaze flicked up to the Doctor, and with a soft chuckle he leaned close to murmur. "Even the Doctor still has much to learn of this world and he has been here many times over the years."

"Oi! You said I was a natural Nish, what happened to that?"

Nish just leaned back and the serene smile was back in place. "You are a natural Doctor, however you still have much to learn."

The Doctor just scowled playfully in response to Nish's teasing, his spirit soaring that his old friend could finally joke again when he truly had lost so much the last time the Doctor had seen him. It was so rare that he was able to see those he saved so long after his own actions had had such a lasting impact on a planet, but this was one tie that he was all too happy had survived the intervening centuries for him.

Donna just laughed softly at the playful banter between the old friends, her head still shifting from time to time to follow a particularly strong pulse of energy through the walls before she was able to then return her attention to the two of them. "Does it ever get any easier to handle, Nishtano?"

His answering smile was kind as he turned and started to lead them towards a long sloping corridor just off to the left of the main reception desk. "It will with time Donna Noble. All of the sensations are still so very new to you that your mind is still struggling to accept the sensory input and how best to prioritize what it shows you. The Doctor however called you a particularly powerful fledgling and just seeing how you responded to my greeting after less than 12 hours of practice proves his words to be accurate if even a little understated."

The Doctor just looked down at her with a pointed smile, his eyes locking with hers for a split second so that she could feel the truth of Nishtano's words burn through her soul. It was not only the Doctor now stating that she was brilliant and powerful, but another being that had only just met her. She blushed at the scrutiny of his gaze, her eyes snapping back towards the corridor that the two of them were walking down so that she didn't have to focus too much on her own insecurities. She was floating too comfortably on the gentle current of the Nexus to try to rock the boat too much by delving into that sometimes dark and depressing part of her mind.

"Nish, Donna's abilities manifested rather suddenly and powerfully and we both were struggling to manage them as they have evolved very quickly. I brought her here because of the unconscious connection that your people have with the Nexus in the hopes that we could both be taught how best to manage the changes as they manifest, just in case there are any more changes for which we need to be prepared."

Donna shivered when she heard the Doctor's words, her hands slipping into the sleeves of her black coat to ward off the very distinct chill that was starting to drift down the corridor though she knew it was more the Doctor's question that had her feeling the chill.

Nishtano paused and looked back at Donna for a moment, his eyes closing as he let his energy reach out to brush lightly over the swirling aura that she knew was dancing around her own body. It was almost as if he was asking a question, and with eyes closed was listening to the answer echo in an unknowable way back through the Nexus. His eyes snapped open, the gaze traveling from Donna to the Doctor before he gasped softly. "I see now what has happened." Nishtano looked from the Doctor to Donna, his gaze tracing the surging of energy around the both of them while he gathered his thoughts on just what it was that he was seeing. He could feel Donna's fear trembling through the lines of force that connected them, her lips were parted and her eyes were glued to his while she waited for him to announce that her hell was not yet over. The Doctor stood with his attention just as raptly focused on his old friend, his own senses flaring out trying to get a better feel for just what it was that Nish had seen when he let his entire being read the lines of possibility that flowed between them.

"You two have been bonded in a way deeper than time or possibility could ever limit. You have each taken a piece of the other into themselves, and as such have been changed in ways you could never have realized. Your abilities, Donna, are a manifestation of this bonding. It would seem that the universe would seek to balance the both of you so that one was not so much more than the other." Nishtano paused as he saw another line of possibility arc between the two of them, his lips parting in a startled gasp before the soft smile eased the frighteningly alien focus from his features. "Your soul however is complete Donna Noble and it's time for you to learn and grow into the abilities that have been granted to you. It seems that the universe had a purpose for you that was only just fully realized in recent time, and that the Doctor is no small part of that purpose."

Donna's lips were trembling when his words seemed to wash over her like a gentle rain, she could feel the truth of his statement echoing through the Nexus that bound them all and she knew that all she had suffered had been to prepare her for this time where she was walking hand in hand with the Doctor.

The Doctor looked down at Donna, his eyes shining with the depth of his emotion even when he felt the brief stab of pain at the memory of all that Donna had suffered because of him. He had stolen everything from her in the blind belief that it was best for her and in the end the universe had made sure to wrench him back in line. "I thank you Nish for putting the both of us at ease, Donna has been absolutely brilliant in dealing with everything that was thrown her way. It's nice to know that the biggest changes are done and now she can truly focus on mastering these new gifts."

Nishtano smiled and bowed at the waist to the both of them before he turned his attention back to the Doctor. "I'm grateful that I was able to provide some solace to the both of you, however if you still wish to be certain I know that the augers would be most pleased to meet with you again Doctor to confirm what I have seen. They were most eager to have some time with you when they first heard that you would be returning to us."

The Doctor just smiled, his mind drifting for a moment to pleasant memories that he had spent of days gone by in deep philosophical conversation with the augers of Bellatrix Prime. He ached to speak with them again, and no small part of it was to confirm that the worst of the danger from the metacrisis had indeed passed. "We would both be honored to meet with them should they wish it Nish."

Donna nodded her agreement, unable to still the ripple of elation when she had heard Nishtano's words that her soul was complete and that she could finally focus on learning all that she could in order to control her new abilities. The Doctor's hand tightened in her grip, the whoop of joy in his mind was enough to cause Donna to grin openly in delight.

"I am curious though Doctor. What happened to the both of you? You said that these abilities were newly manifested however the energy seems to be muddied when I tried to look deeper."

Donna gasped at the question, her gaze flying to the Doctor though she could tell by his resigned sigh that he was not surprised by it. "There was a divergence, Nish."

Nishtano pulled the both of them into an alcove that had been cut into the wall of the corridor, his eyes soft and so very sad when he heard the Doctor's words. "It's never a divergence Doctor if it leads to a path of discovery. How many times have we told you that? It's merely another path travelled that leads us to new planes of existence."

The Doctor huffed and shook his head at Nish's words, though the Bellatraxian just smiled indulgently at the denial that was radiating in waves from the Doctor.

Donna was watching the exchange between the two with a strange sense of fascination, her eyes drifting back and forth while she tried to make sense of the strange emotions that were even now pouring off the Doctor in near incandescent waves. "I'm sorry, what's a divergence?"

It was Nishtano that answered. "A divergence is what Time Lords called an alternate timeline. They felt that they could see the true timeline of the universe and that any time events happened to alter their perceived continuity was a deviation or a divergence to their perception of how the universe should evolve. It is why they adopted such a strict policy of observation only, never interference because with their foreknowledge they worried that they could bring about the very events that they were trying to avoid." He looked to the Doctor and just whispered softly. "They could see all that was, all that could be and all that must not and they let it guide them what they believed was their role as benevolent overseers."

Donna gasped when she heard the echo of the Doctor's words that he had uttered beneath the slopes of Mount Vesuvius, the terrible haunting knowledge in his eyes when he spoke about the vision of a Time Lord. It seemed that these Bellatraxians had intimate knowledge of the Time Lords, and that knowledge had sometimes been quite at odds with their system of beliefs.

The Doctor was scowling when he heard Nishtano's words, but the soft spoken alien was uncharacteristically firm when he continued. "You rebelled against your people at a very young age, Doctor. My people were always surprised that you clung to this outdated superstition as strongly as you did. All things happen for a reason Doctor, and those events that you refer to as an anomaly or a deviation have led to a chain of events that have brought you back to our world. We don't view divergences in quite the same way that the Time Lords did, though we perceive time in a wholly unique way because of our connection with the Nexus."

The Doctor let out a huff of frustrated breath though he was nodding somewhat ruefully at the gentle admonition in his old friend's voice. "I actually was once called a walking divergence by the high council, Nish."

Nishtano's lips split in an almost feral grin, while a soft chuckling wheeze seemed to echo from deep within his chest. It took Donna a moment to realize that the strange sound was actually him laughing, and laughing so hard that he was nearly doubled over with it. "I could understand why they would call you that, and why you would so often run to us in order to escape their censure."

The Doctor's face fell at Nish's words, his memories flashing momentarily to the aching emptiness that had filled him since the voices of his people had been silenced. "They're all gone, Nish. There's no one else now except me, that's why I couldn't come back here for so long. It's been several centuries in my timeline since I was here last."

Donna's hand tightened in the Doctor's grip, her other hand reaching over to rub the back of his trembling hand gently when she heard the emotion choking his voice. She knew he was reliving that last terrible day, the day when no one could ever get it right and she knew that being here and reconnecting with these people and the Nexus was causing those memories to once more surge nearly beyond his control.

The Doctor flashed a soft grateful smile down at her before he turned his gaze back to Nishtano, somewhat surprised that his friend didn't seem surprised by his revelation. "Did you seriously think that we wouldn't have felt their passing Doctor? All Nexus worlds felt all of time burning and we knew that something had to happen to end it or the universe would be completely destroyed."

Nishtano paused thoughtfully as he leaned back against the wall of the alcove, his gaze drifting out to the stream of people that were passing back and forth in the corridor as visitors and Belaltraxians alike were making their way to and from the merchants cavern. He had been thinking long and hard since the augers had felt the sudden void left by the death of the Time Lords, and they had all wondered why they especially had been more affected by that event than other Nexus worlds in different parts of the universe. "We felt the passing of both the Daleks and the Time Lords Doctor. However, we were more attuned to the loss of the Time Lords than others in the universe were and we could never figure out why. I truly had worried that you'd also perished in that final cataclysmic end, but perhaps it was because of your connection with our Nexus that we were more attuned to the loss of your people than others were."

The Doctor gasped when he realized just what it was that Nishtano was saying, the burst of emotion from him caused Donna to jump before he blurted out. "You felt the moment when it happened? You felt the moment when they all died?"

Nishtano could only nod sadly. "Yes Doctor we did. We thought that you had decided to follow your people into their destruction."

The Doctor sagged against Donna as it all suddenly came crashing back down around him. "I was supposed to, Nish. I wanted to when I felt the void within me when I knew that they were all dead. I was supposed to join them, but something happened and I ended up regenerating and I'd been cheated of the final solace of death."

Donna couldn't stop the flow of tears when she heard those words, her hand jerking out of his grasp before she reached up and turned his head down towards hers. "Don't you dare do that Spaceman. You did what you had to do and saved everyone and everything by making that decision. I know you wanted to die, remember I walked those memories with you. But don't you dare ever regret that you made it out the other side."

His hand reached up to hold her hand close to his cheek, his own eyes reflecting the turmoil that had risen within him only to be so swiftly vanquished by Donna's impassioned plea. He took a deep breath and nodded softly. "I'm working on that bit Donna. It is getting easier to bear though with your help." She just nodded as if she expected nothing less before her hands dropped to once more clasp his hand tightly in her own.

Nishtano was watching the exchange between the two of them with fascination, his eyes tracing the beautiful throbbing dance of their energy as it weaved and dipped together in a union that he had rarely seen. They were walking the threads of time held hand in hand, their spirits weaving tightly into a stunning mosaic though there was a shadow across both their timelines. It was faint to see, but Nishtano knew that one would not survive the passing of the other long. He did however see that their timelines were still emerging, growing together until he knew that their journey would not be short lived.

He blinked his eyes and the vision that he had seen faded away to once more be replaced with the chaotic firestorm that surrounded them, the brief glimpse of their futures dissipating as if it had never been. He could only smile softly to the both of them before he looked to the Doctor once more. "We all thank you Doctor for making that impossible decision. We thank you for giving our song the chance to continue and for being willing to shoulder the burden that can truly never be set aside. You've come here to heal, come let my people heal you."

Nishtano led the way out of the alcove even though the Doctor stood struck dumb for a moment at the depth of gratitude that he had heard in Nish's voice, his words required no response and truly what could the Doctor say when no one had ever thanked him for being the one to end the Time War.

The Doctor could feel Donna's soft wonder whispering through his mind, her thoughts wrapping around his gently when he finally let himself realize that there were beings out there in the universe that had known the depth of his sacrifice and actually cared enough to thank him for it.

He looked down into her moist, smiling eyes with such a look of amazement that she couldn't help but lean her head against his shoulder as they made their way to the entrance of the merchant's cavern. The Doctor just held tightly to her, his step somewhat lighter when he finally realized that with time his burden might just become bearable.

* * *

Nishtano led them down the gently sloping corridor and across a long walkway that opened to the sky above, the cold kept at bay by the same invisible forcefields that protected the viewing dome and balcony in their room so that they could enjoy the breathtaking vista of the canyon below lit by the nebula's rosy glow.

Donna actually found herself thinking in terms of day and night already, and it seemed that during this period of eternal night the nebula could be used to mark the daily cycle. She looked to the Doctor, his hand swinging hers playfully as they made their way down to the merchants cavern. His mind was dancing teasingly through hers, the sudden release of sorrow and tension that he had just experienced back in the corridor had filled him with a bubbly elation that he was having trouble controlling.

He let mental fingertips flutter gently through the strands of energy wreathing Donna's body, light touches strumming along golden lines that caused heat to shudder through her body in desperate response. He looked down at her with such a look of raw hunger in his eyes that she nearly stumbled over her own two feet, his words whispering deliciously through her mind. _When we're done here, I have something else I want to show you. The Nexus has so many other delights in store._

She gasped softly, the heat that poured into her body was too intense to belong solely to her and she knew that the Doctor was flooding her mind with his own emotions. Now that he had felt the desperate ache of sorrow dissolve in relief at Nishtano's revelations, he was reveling in the depth of the connection that he had with Donna and was eager to deepen their tie even further.

Donna struggled to focus through the surging waves of emotion pouring off the Doctor, his blazing essence seeming to flare at the edge of her vision for a brief moment until she reached out and seized hold of the energy in an unconscious grip that caused him to grunt in surprised pleasure. She blushed furiously when Nishtano looked back at the both of them, his gaze flickering to the psychic hold that they had on each other before he just grinned and turned back towards the doors that were just sliding open.

Donna gasped as her control suddenly faltered, even though she didn't even know what she had just done and she stepped away from the Doctor to try to get her emotions under control. "Behave Timeboy! I don't want to offend these wonderful people by doing something rude simply because you can't control yourself!"

He just grinned softly in reply, leaning close when he knew no one was looking so that he could run his tongue lightly along the throbbing pulse in her neck. "They wouldn't be offended Donna. They believe connections like ours are beautiful and to be celebrated, but don't worry I promise to be on my best behavior until I get you back to the room."

She jumped and slapped her hand to her neck, her gaze flying up to his with a scowl that she could barely hold in place before she just shook her head and laughed. "The day you behave Doctor is the day all of creation with stop from shock!"

The Doctor just threw his head back laughed before taking her hand in his and following Nishtano into the large cavern beyond the end of the walkway. He grinned when he saw the look on Donna's face, her gaze darting out over the sea of beings from all corners of the galaxy that had filled the space beneath them.

They emerged onto a raised ledge, a wide path leading down into the swirling crush of beings that were moving from booth to booth. She blinked several times when it seemed like the entire cavern was lit with the fire of a galaxy, the energy racing through each being was blending seamlessly into the next until every creature was bound together in the golden threads of the Nexus.

The offworlders were easy to pick out amongst the locals, their wildly chaotic energy swirled around them in angry fits and bursts that would brush against the Bellatraxians gentle golden glow before swirling off into the river of the Nexus around them.

The walls were pulsing with the same blue and red fire as in the main part of the hotel, though the patterns that moved through the stones in this chamber were beautifully ordered and rhythmic almost as if the stones themselves had formed lines of force to some higher purpose. Her lips were parted in wonder at the beautiful sight, her gaze traveling down the lines of blazing energy to openings that were spaced regularly along the walls. She could see natives and offworlders alike moving in and out of these openings. Some with parcels in their hands, others standing to discuss different things before moving on.

Nishtano was watching the expressions flit across her face, his eyes shining when he saw the contentment that washed over her at the beautiful sight before her. "It is only during the long dark that we take to the caves, though our artisans remain in the caverns year round. It is far easier for us to maintain the warmth and protection from the elements in the caverns themselves so that we can use the abundant geothermal energy of the planet to heat our living spaces. When the sun rises again many of us will move up to the plains above where you first arrived and will spend the months of sunlight farming and gathering what we need for the long dark."

Donna looked surprised at his words and her next question made him realize why. "You're a space faring race, couldn't you just import what you need to survive during those long months?"

The Doctor grinned and tugged her hand so that they could begin to make their way down towards the shops below. "It's tradition Donna. They can import anything they need to survive and most often they do, but the connection to the planet is something that all Bellatraxians crave and the time of never ending daylight is the perfect time for them to reconnect to the Nexus."

Nishtano nodded at the Doctor's words, his gaze darting over the various alcoves before he led them to one in particular. "The Doctor is right. We're a technologically advanced race with allies all over the quadrant and truly we want for nothing, but we do cling to our traditions because that's where our ancestors first found their connection with the Nexus back in time immemorial."

Donna loved the simplicity of Nish's answer, her gaze darting from stall to stall as she thought briefly how wonderful it would be to have such a deep connection not only with one's planet but with their people as well. She was a part of the human race, but she had been feeling more and more removed from it even before the Doctor had come into her life and showed her just what she was missing. The warmth of acceptance that she felt as she walked amongst the people on this world was something that she knew she would never forget and she found that she craved deepening her connection to the people and the planet even more.

The Doctor just looked ahead though he couldn't contain the smile on his lips when he felt the eagerness for a deeper connection flaring through Donna's mind, she was reacting exactly as he had done when he had first stumbled across this world nearly eight centuries ago. He had been connected telepathically with his people, but even that connection had not been enough to satisfy him for long because that connection had never heralded acceptance. He took a deep steadying breath, his gaze drifting down to Donna's upturned face when he realized she had felt the sad turn of his thoughts.

Donna was looking at the Doctor, her fingers lightly rubbing the inside of his wrist while she let him work through the emotions that being back on this planet had awakened in him. She just smiled softly when she felt the serenity settle over his soul as he opened himself once more to the energy that eddied about the both of them, binding them together in ways that neither had ever hoped to find in this universe.

He just grinned softly at the gentle stroking of Donna's mind through his, her eyes shining up into his before she leaned her head against his chest and whispered softly. "I've got you Doctor. No matter how hard you fall, I'll be there to catch you."

His arms suddenly gripped her tightly to him, his eyes clenching shut as he dropped a fervent kiss to the top of her head. "As I will you Donna. Never alone again." She just smiled against his chest, her eyes sliding closed when she felt his pulsing energy wrap about her in an unbreakable vise.

The Doctor was the first to pull away with an embarrassed blush, his gaze traveling through the crowd to find Nishtano had ducked into one of the alcoves to speak with one of the artisans. He grabbed Donna's hand and together they weaved through the crowd back to Nish's side.

Nishtano looked up at their approach, his smile brilliant when he saw the subtle changes in the aura around them. He had stepped away when they had paused in the walkway, knowing that the Doctor especially was having a hard time letting go and accepting his connection to their planet. Nish had felt the pain echo off of him in waves and had turned around in surprise only to see that Donna had already turned to him and had joined her mind with his so that they could draw strength from the other.

"I'm sorry Nish, I got distracted by all the energy here. I'd forgotten how overwhelming the marketplace can be sometimes."

Nish bowed his head in acceptance of the Doctor's excuse, knowing that he was an intensely private man and though he knew that they still would have seen everything that had just happened through the Nexus they were a polite enough people that they would not speak of it if he didn't wish it. "There is no reason to apologize Doctor. We're used to offworlders stopping and staring off into nothing no matter how many times they have come to join with us."

The Doctor and Donna both breathed a soft sigh of relief that they had not offended their host by suddenly losing themselves in each other, their gazes ghosting to the other's before they then looked through the alcove that Nish had been standing in.

There was an obvious workspace that was filled with various bins that held different colored sands, some of which were radiating the energy of the walls around them. There were reds, blues and greens all glowing with a soft inner fire while other bins held sands in varying textures and consistencies.

A large furnace stood towards the back of the workspace, the opening was glowing a dull red as it seemed the fire had been banked for the time being. Various work benches and tools were scattered about the remaining space while the artist's long metal rods were stacked neatly in order of thickness and height along a rack that hugged the last empty wall.

Through an archway to their left, Donna could just glimpse shelves that had been carved into the walls and on those shelves were set the most beautiful pieces of glass sculpture that she had ever seen. She gasped softly when she saw bowls and vases in all shapes and colors strewn across the space, some of the pieces glowing with their own inner fire while others reflected the softly glowing walls and scattered the light in a million directions.

She could tell that the artisan was pleased by Donna's reactions, her soft cream colored fur rippled with pleasure when she stepped up to Donna. "My name is Largana. I work with the sand and stone to make these pieces you see. Please come let me show you some of my work."

The Doctor stood back with Nish when Donna eagerly smiled down at Largana, her wide eyed gaze drifting from piece to piece while she marveled at the skill displayed in the pieces. There were vases and bowls in varying shapes and designs, the colors ranging from a deep red that pulsed in time with the lines of force that were radiating through the walls in the cavern beyond to a blue so deep it seemed to reflect the endless midnight sky above.

He could tell that Donna was transfixed and that she was already coveting several pieces on display, he just grinned softly when he felt her attention suddenly focus on one piece in particular. "Doctor?"

The Doctor made his way to her side, his gaze dropping to the beautiful bowl that was set on a small pedestal in the middle of the display room. He was already nodding even before the question left her lips. The bowl was a shallow wide dish whose heart was a deep ruby red that faded into the softest blues as the edges curled over themselves in a scalloped pattern that echoed the soft eddies of the Nexus, there was a faint pulsing of light flowing from the center of the bowl towards the tips before the light flickered off the edge of the bowl and faded away. "Will the bowl illuminate like this on other worlds?"

Donna was already picturing the bowl sitting in her mother's sitting room, it would be a perfect centerpiece for the room that she knew Sylvia would love to show off to all the neighbors. She knew that Sylvia would treasure it, mostly because Donna had never been able to afford anything quite so exquisite for her in the past. In truth she didn't know how she was going to be able to afford this bowl, but the swift look that the Doctor shot in her direction told her already that she needn't have worried about something as trivial as money.

Largana just smiled and shook her head in response to the Doctor's question, her fingers reached out to tease along the lines of energy within the bowl causing them to dance in a playful response to her manipulation before they settled back into their own pattern. "No Doctor, it will simply appear as a bowl on any world that is not a Nexus world. However those who are attuned to the Nexus would be able to connect with the living force in the bowl for short periods of time if they wished to feel its energy."

Donna just grinned from ear to ear at Largana's answer, nearly bouncing on her heels with excitement when she murmured to the Doctor. "Mum will absolutely love it Doctor!"

The Doctor just grinned, his eyes flicking to Nish's before he nodded down to Donna. "Well at least there is very little chance of anyone causing it to suddenly illuminate at your mother's house. You're right Donna this is absolutely perfect for her."

The Doctor arranged for payment and delivery of the bowl to their room and with a final farewell to the stunningly gifted glassmaker, they made their way back out of the alcove and into the crowd beyond.

"Nish, I would actually like to see your lens makers if that would be possible. I've got a little project for them."

Nish looked at the Doctor with a puzzled expression on his face, his head bowing in response before he pointed them back towards a different portion of the marketplace. "They're down this way Doctor, though may I ask what you need them for? We have different lens makers all with different levels of expertise in various mediums and I want to make sure I take you to the right artisan."

He grinned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, finger tapping lightly on the case before he looked back to Nishtano. "I have measurements here for convex and concave viewing lenses that I would like to commission to a very specific dimension. I know that your people work with some of the best prismatic viewing glass in the quadrant and I want to have them make a special set of lenses for me."

Donna gasped when she heard his request, her mind flashing back to the allotment behind her house where he had stood looking into her granddad's telescope while running his sonic up and down the length of the tube. She had thought it strange at the time that he was taking such detailed readings of such a simple telescope, but she then had had no idea what he had planned for her grandfather.

Nishtano glanced to Donna when he heard her gasp, his eyes not missing the tender look in her eyes when she heard the Doctor's request. It was obviously something intensely personal for the both of them and when he realized that he knew exactly where to take them.

"I know just the artisan to take you to Doctor. Turano is our foremost lens maker and he will be able to help you."

Donna slipped her hand through the Doctor's arm, her fingers tightening briefly so that he would look down at her. "Is it all right to take extraterrestrial lenses back to my granddad Doctor? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "I already know that he is planning on leaving that telescope to you when he finally does pass, he told me as much when we spent so much time together before I was able to return to you." He paused at the brief stab he felt when he thought about that time, but he was surprised that the pain faded away far more quickly that it had in the past. Perhaps he was finally beginning to forgive himself.

Donna gaped up at him when she heard that revelation, her steps faltering for a brief moment before she remembered herself and lurched back into step once more. "Why would he have left me his telescope Doctor? I remember sitting up there with him looking at the stars, but I'd never shown as much interest in astronomy as he did."

The Doctor gripped her hand tightly for a moment, his soft smile when he thought back to the look on Wilf's face as he spoke about Donna looking up at night convincing him that this would be the perfect gift for her granddad. "You were always looking up Donna, even when you didn't know what you were looking for. He wanted you to have the telescope as a remembrance to him but also as a tie to yourself, it was his hope that you would one day find yourself again. I just don't think he ever thought it would be in such a spectacular fashion."

She pressed her head tightly against his arm, the tears rising up so swiftly when she thought of the pain that her grandfather had felt when he had watched her slowly going insane. How he had still held out hope that one day the Doctor would figure out a way to fix her so that she would be able to run free through her amazing life. "He never gave up hope did he Doctor?"

The Doctor just shook his head softly, his own jaw clenched tightly with emotion. "No, Donna. He never did and he made sure that I never did either."

They walked arm in arm through the crowded marketplace for a while, not saying a word and just relishing the brush of energy against them as they passed through the throng. The Doctor was the first to break the silence. "The Bellatraxians are renowned for their ability to make lenses of all kinds. It must be something to do with the energy field of the planet that allows them to create powerful lenses with absolutely perfect prisms within them and no imperfections in the glass. The lenses can be used in almost anything and they can focus light far more efficiently than anything on earth can for at least the next five thousand years. Wilf's telescope will probably be stronger than half of your large array scopes on the planet, and all because the lenses were just a wee bit upgraded."

She laughed when she heard the smug tone in his voice, his mind already filled with all the time that they would be able to spend looking up at the stars and dreaming. "He's going to be ecstatic Doctor. He's not going to know how to thank you."

Nishtano had stopped by another alcove and was waiting for them to catch up, the artisan Turano already waiting outside to greet them as they arrived.

The Doctor's grip tightened on Donna's hand for a moment, his gaze dropping to hers before he whispered. "He just needs to enjoy it and keep his promise to always keep an eye out for us. Come on Donna, let's go make his Christmas!"

She laughed as he dragged her across the intervening space, the two of them ducking into the alcove where Donna was able to lean back and watch her spaceman lose himself in the possibilities that the lens maker was laying out before him. Her eyes drifted closed when she thought of the coming Christmas holidays and for the first time in years she found that she was finally looking forward to them.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna returned to their room after they had spent nearly the entire day browsing through the different booths and shops in the merchants cavern. They had shared a lovely meal with Nishtano, Turano and Largana before they had finally bid everyone a good evening and hurriedly made their way back through the corridors to their rooms.

Donna stumbled through the door with a soft laugh, her arms laden with several bags filled with the most beautiful pieces of clothing that she had ever seen. It seemed that the Bellatraxians loved working with vibrant colors, their art and clothing mimicking the energy of the planet that swirled endlessly around them so that they seemed to become an extension of the flaring lines of force that surged through everything around them.

She set her bags on the counter in the kitchen, her hands diving into one of them to pull out a voluminous skirt made of the softest fabric she had ever felt. It felt almost like cotton, but the fibers were nearly as soft as the finest silks she had ever felt on earth. The colors were similar in blues, greens and reds to the bowl that they had bought for her mother, the swirling pattern throughout the skirt was chaotic without seeming to be completely random. She held the skirt to her nose, inhaling deeply of the slightly alien tang to the fabric before she laid it back into the bag with a soft sigh.

The Doctor smiled softly as he watched her, his thoughts had stilled when they had come into the room only because the anticipation of the next few hours was almost more than he could bear. They had been teasing each other mercilessly almost the entire day as they had walked from stall to stall, their minds and thoughts so wrapped up in the other that they had sometimes forgotten where they were. If the Doctor had had his way, he would've dragged her back to their room hours ago.

As it was he had no desire to offend his old friend and so he had struggled to keep himself under control as much as he could under the circumstances. His body was still quivering with the memory of how it had felt when she had seized his energy in an unbreakable grip, her wildly flaring eyes betraying the very real ache that she had absolutely no control over. When he had felt that connection with her, he had known that he could afford to be patient for a little while longer.

He had already let Nishtano know that they might not be too social over the next few days, and his old friend had just looked at him with his alien grin and nodded in acceptance of the Doctor's words. Nish could feel the connection throbbing between the two of them, everyone who encountered them could actually and Largana had already let him know that she had been inspired by meeting them to create a special piece to gift to them when they left the planet.

The Doctor stepped close to Donna as she was leaning against the counter, his fingers rising up to trail lightly over her arms before he pressed himself tight against her back. Her responding whimper was enough to send both his hearts into overdrive.

Donna leaned back into the Doctor with a groan, her eyes sliding closed and her head falling back against his shoulder so that she could revel in the feel of his body pressing tightly into hers. She had never been as keyed up as she had been today, and though she couldn't remember just how she had grabbed a hold of the Doctor's energy she couldn't wait to do so again.

His lips pressed against her hair while his eyes slid closed, his mind already reaching out to hers as his hands pulled back from their gentle caress so that he could begin to lightly tease through the streams of energy that were shimmering around her body. She gasped softly in response, the sensation of his caress somehow more intimate even though he wasn't even touching her body, the delicate strumming of her aura sending a responding surge of heat spearing through her body and coiling tightly deep within her belly.

Donna turned around and looked up into his half closed eyes, the pupils already completely blown by the hunger she could feel raging through him though she could tell that he was still maddeningly in control of himself. She reached up to wrap her hands around his neck, rising up on tiptoes to pull his mouth down to hers where she proceeded to devour his mouth with greedy passion.

The Doctor groaned at the bolt of fire that flared nearly beyond his control, his lips parting so that Donna's tongue could sweep in to claim his before he pressed her back against the counter and set to exploring the sweet depths at such an excruciatingly slow pace she was nearly screaming into his kiss.

He gasped when he wrenched his lips away from hers, worried that neither of them were going to last long if this kept up and there was so much he wanted to show her this night. His hands reached up and threaded through her hair, fingers flexing to pop the ponytail free so that the crimson strands wrapped about his hands in a silken vise. He leaned his forehead against hers, their panting breath mingling as they both struggled to gain some semblance of control so that they could slow down and truly enjoy each other.

"There's so much I want to show you Donna. So much that this planet has to offer that I want to share with you, but I'm afraid it's might be too much for you. Blimey, I'm afraid it's going to be too much for me if I'm honest."

She was panting against his mouth, her lips already aching and swollen from the brutal kiss that they had just shared while her body was screaming out for so much more. She honestly could have quite happily pushed him to the ground and had her way with him and she knew that he would not protest, but she could just catch glimmers racing through his mind of the things that he wanted to show her. She struggled to get her racing heart under control, uncertain but knowing that she desperately wanted to lose herself in everything that he wanted to share with her. This place was a glimpse into another level of existence that she had never even dared to dream, and she knew that he would hold her tightly to him while they both fell through the inferno and into the beauty beyond.

"I want that Doctor. I want you so bloody much right now. I've already leapt into the fire with you and I'm never turning back."

Her words filled him with sweet elation and the corresponding surge of blood through his body was enough to cause the room to momentarily spin before he wrestled his own desires under control and took her hand in his. The smile that he flashed to her rivaled the brilliance of the Tardis as her energy pulsed in the corner of the room, her gentle presence brushing against them in joyful greeting before she withdrew so that they could truly focus on one another. She let them both know that she was looking forward to communing properly with them in the morning or the morning after that, but for now she settled back into quiet running and let her senses flare out to touch the pulse of the planet around her.

The Doctor lead Donna into the bedroom, his hand reaching up to unbutton his suit jacket before pulling his tie off and tossing them both across one of the settees in the room. She licked her lips when she watched him reach up to unbutton two buttons on his shirt and at his cuffs, but other than that he didn't undress any further.

He led her to the bed and nodded for her to climb atop the coverlet and settle into a comfortable position, his fingers lingering lovingly in her clasp for a moment more before he pulled another chair close and settled down to watch her nervously settle onto the bed.

Donna kicked her shoes off and reached up to pull her top off, but the Doctor merely shook his head and flashed that darkly sensuous grin that had her quivering in response. "Leave your clothes on for now Donna. This will have far more effect if you do."

It was hardly fair that he had such an effect on her, just a single look from him and she was a shivering mess aching for his touch. He looked like sin incarnate sitting in that chair with his shirt halfway undone and his hair standing in all different directions from the frantic caress of her needy fingers. His eyes were black pools of raging desire while his lips were swollen and red from the frantic hunger in her kiss. He was holding his thoughts very still within hers though she knew he was well aware of what he did to her and that he was reveling in her helpless response.

She knew she had the same power over him, but that at least this time she found she was eager for what he had to show her and how it would strengthen their bond. When she was comfortably settled, well as comfortably as she could be while waiting for she knew not what, she looked up at him and smiled that tentative smile that she hadn't smiled in many months.

The Doctor felt his hearts stutter in his chest when he saw the nervous turn of her lips, the feelings of love and tenderness that rose to nearly choke him were so swift it left him floundering for a moment before he was able to gain control once more. She was far too sensual, her every movement and glance drove him slowly out of his mind and he knew that he was going to have a hard enough time trying to keep a hold of his own rampaging body in order to show her the pleasure that could be found on this world. He deliberately settled into a quiet corner of his mind, trying his best to try to shut out the aching need that now that it had been awakened was very rarely satisfied.

He cleared his throat for a moment, letting his mind seek that connection deep within himself that he shared with Donna. The subtle pulse of energy that moved between them and flowed outwards in a display that all beings on this world were able to see, that part of herself that had long since crawled inside of him and made itself at home. His breath caught when he opened himself completely to the roaring inferno that was the Nexus, his mental fingers reaching out to stroke in a gentle caress over the beautiful coruscating fire that surrounded his amazing Donna Noble.

Donna's eyes opened wide when she felt the Doctor completely opening himself to the Nexus, the sudden screaming rush of sensation flooding through her mind and causing her to open herself in response. Her head flew back when she felt that same fire sweep through her as it had the previous night, her body quivering with the pleasure that exploded through every nerve before it settled in a quivering ball of sensation right in her pit of her stomach.

He was fighting for breath just as much as she was before he shook his head and with a monumental force of will that she knew she would never be able to manage, he forced himself to speak. "This is going to feel incredibly intense and possibly overwhelming Donna. It's the final barrier between us that I honestly have never breached with any other being." He paused so that she could grasp just what he was saying, her head cocking to the side for a minute when she understood the import of those words before he continued. "It's the last claiming of the body, mind and soul. The final way that we have to claim each other so that our bond will finally be complete. The power of the Nexus affords us this opportunity because you are still only part Time Lord and so normally we would never have been able to achieve this bonding."

He surged out of his chair and leaned over her, his lips pressed against the creamy flesh of her neck. She could feel the tension held barely in check within the quivering muscles that brushed against hyper sensitized skin, his body was radiating an intense hunger that she could only help but whimper in response to. "I want you Donna. I want all of you and finally tonight, I'm going to have all of you."

He pulled back, his eyes locking with hers after that shocking revelation before he let his lips brush over hers in a tender kiss. "I in turn give all of myself to you, yours to do with as you will. Do you understand Donna?"

She reared back, her eyes shining as her hand flew to her lips to stifle the sob that nearly threatened to break free. She was suddenly flooded with emotion, the words got tangled up in the lump that suddenly rose to choke her but she nodded in acknowledgement of his promise.

His smile, though tentative at first, grew until it was nearly blinding and he swooped in for another searing kiss before he recalled himself and pulled away. He settled back into his chair, struggling for composure while his eyes remained clenched tightly shut before they snapped open and she saw the fires of a million stars burning from the inky black depths.

"I've been dreaming of this for centuries Donna, the final connection of the Nexus."

Without any further warning, Donna saw him extend a single thread of thought out towards her, the shimmering strand brushing low against her belly, twisting deep within to twitch along tortured nerve endings. She cried out at the responding surge of heat, her head flying back when she felt that caress turn into the ghostly touch of fingertips teasing along quivering flesh.

She arched her back when she felt the Doctor reach out with another thread, this one curling deliciously around one hard nipple and plucking the delicate flesh into aching response. Her eyes were wide open and locked on his as she distinctly felt his hands and his mouth moving on her body, though he hadn't moved from his seat. The look of dark focus on his face blistered her with its intensity and sent her falling backwards onto the bed where she could only begin to writhe in helpless response.

The Doctor had locked himself down in an iron grip of control so that he wouldn't be driven over the edge too fast with the echoes of sensation that he felt from Donna because it was a double edged sword to be playing with her in this manner. Her body was wreathed in the teasing caress of his energy, while her mind was screaming out to him with desperate pleas. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath before he sent a third tendril of energy reaching out to her.

Donna was amazed that she was already aroused nearly to the point of pain, though the teasing that they had both been doing all day had primed her for this fall. She was trying to keep track of just what it was the Doctor was doing, but she was lost in a haze of mindless ecstasy.

It felt as if his fingers were playing along nerve endings deep within, touching and caressing her in ways that he could only manage when he was driving deep within her and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming her approval. _Let go Donna. Scream till you can't scream any more, remember I'm here to catch you when you fall._

Her arms flew wide when she felt herself nearly driven under the tidal wave of heat, another tendril had joined the first two and was stroking in firm circles around the bud of aching flesh between her legs. She understood now why he had wanted her to keep her clothing on, there was something deliciously decadent about lying completely clothed on a bed while her lover tormented her mind and body with sensations she barely ever even dreamed of feeling.

Donna was unable to hold back when she heard the Doctor's voice urging her to let go, she arched up into the ghostly caress of his energy and screamed in delight. She whimpered when she felt that caress glide down over her aching folds before another surge of energy joined the first and slowly began to tease at her entrance. Her muscles were still quivering in response to the playful stroking of the first thought that the Doctor had caressed her with, it was wrapping itself deep within her and stimulating her body from the inside out.

She was whimpering at the teasing strokes of energy against her nipple, her eyes sliding closed on a soft sigh of pleasure when she felt a second one join the first. She was already completely lost in the flood of pure sensation pouring through her body, the glimpses she was able to snatch of the Doctor in between shuddering bursts of heat were enough to boil her blood even further.

He was leaning forward in his chair, his hands clenched against the arms in a near white knuckled grip that belied the cost of his control though he never once let his focus falter. His body was held tightly, muscles as taut as a bow while his eyes traced over the fire that seemed to cocoon Donna in a seething web of energy that was almost painful to witness.

The Doctor returned his focus to the tendril that was teasing playfully between Donna's legs, his grin positively lascivious when he saw that her thighs were spread wide open and her hips were thrusting mindlessly into the air desperate for some form of relief. She was being touched by energy alone, but his mind and her body were giving that energy a form and dimension that otherwise it should never have had. Her entire body was spasming and contorting as it ached to be filled by him, the heated feel of a ghostly mouth worrying both her nipples simultaneously was almost more than she could bear never mind the slow, firm strokes against her tight bundle of nerves.

The feel of being completely wrapped up in the Doctor's presence was also soothing in a way that Donna knew she would never be able to put into words. She was laid completely bare, his soul cocooning hers in a raging inferno that brought tears to her eyes even as her body was screaming beyond her control. She knew that the Doctor could see the tears streaming from the corner of her eye, but she let him feel the happiness that she felt in this moment so that he would know that they were tears of joy and that she definitely did not want him to stop.

The Doctor struggled with the tide of emotion that was pouring off of Donna, he knew that she was completely lost in the feel of him surrounding her and she was finally letting go of herself in a way she hadn't quite managed before. He meant what he had said that he would be there to catch her when she fell, and with that thought uppermost in his mind, he refocused his efforts and thrust the tendril of energy deep within her body.

Donna surged off the bed with a strangled shout, white lights exploding behind her eyes when she felt her body suddenly split nearly in two by a thick cord of energy that seemed to meet with the other thread of energy deep within her belly. The responding shockwave of sensation exploded outwards to the tips of her fingers and toes, her chest heaving while her breath exploded from her lips in desperate gasps of delight.

Her hands ran over her belly, the muscles quivering in time to the rhythmic thrusting of energy deep within her body. Her fingers tightened against her abdomen while her hips were dancing up towards the Doctor's invisible presence that was laying her completely open and claiming her completely as his own.

He was licking his lips and let his eyes devour the heated writhing of her body as it writhed and bowed upwards off the bed, her feet and legs spread wide where her hips pumped in time with the fierce pounding of energy that he focused in an ever increasing intensity and speed until her breath hitched and her flailing limbs stilled for a split second before she felt her body fly apart into a million pieces. Her body slammed backwards onto the bed, having heaved so hard in the throes of her orgasm that she had lifted herself nearly off the bed completely before the breath left her lungs in startled rush of air.

Her cries were echoing not only through the room with no care for who might hear her screams, but they were also reverberating along the waves of the Nexus until the Doctor felt like he might go mad from the resonating pulsing that throbbed through him in heady response. She lay still panting for a moment while her body continue to shudder in the aftermath, her mind only working itself up even further when she turned and saw him staring at her with rapt longing. Her hands reached up and began to claw her clothing from her body, her fingers trembling as she was ripping her jeans and sweater from herself because the Doctor hadn't wavered in his focus. If anything that focused was now intensified when he saw that he had pushed her over that first plateau.

She whimpered when she let her gaze trace the lines of energy that were extended from his body and even now were buried deep within her, teasing along new lines of sensitivity to immediately start to build the fire within her to the next level. Her mind could barely comprehend the depth of sweetly delicious torment that her body was being subjected to, she completely understood what the Doctor had meant when he had said it might be too much for her to handle but she knew that she was too far gone to even think about stopping now. If the intensity of their joining on this world ended up driving her insane, then she knew she had gone screaming into the abyss living and loving to the fullest measure.

She paused for a moment at that thought, her breasts heaving while she struggled with the clasps of her bra to shoot a look of dark yearning at him before she ripped the last of her clothing from her body. He was watching her with a savage focus that had stripped away any pretense that he had any sort of human control, his eyes were blazing with the energy that was pouring from his body and his form was wreathed in that blinding fire that continued to reach out to her and coil itself tightly around and through her body.

She couldn't control the gasping breaths that she was taking, the whisper of plucking fingers and a searing mouth over achingly hard nipples was more than she could bear and she took a moment to gather herself through the confusion of heightened senses before she suddenly remembered what she had done to the Doctor in the corridor.

Lifting her head with a siren's smile that caused the Doctor to pause for a fateful split second, she gathered her own energy and hurled it back at him. Her psychic fingers stroking over his body in a thousand separate caresses, the fiery tendrils tantalizing over the rock hard length of his cock before wrapping around him in a fiery embrace that had him slamming backwards into his chair at the recoil of pleasure that completely shattered his control. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, a hoarse shout of delight caused him to throw his head back against the chair as his hips shot off the chair in aching response to the moist fiery embrace that felt as if he were already plunging deeply into Donna's body with no thought other than taking her with him over the edge of reason.

She could see that he was already at the limit of his control and that it had taken nearly everything in his power to not simply throw her on the bed and ravish her till they both couldn't stand straight. She couldn't stand not feeling his body against hers for a moment longer and while he was distracted with the raging hunger that screamed through his bloodstream from the ghostly grip of her own energy, she launched herself off the bed and to her knees before him.

He barely had time to gasp in surprise before he felt Donna's fingers undoing his trousers and her hand reaching in to pull his throbbing length free. She looked up at him with a wicked smile, never letting up on her psychic assault on his body before she leaned down and sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth.

The Doctor cried out when he felt the dual shock of Donna's mouth envelop him while she kept up the feverish assault on his cock with her brilliant energy, his hips surged up and he drove his cock in deep nearly hitting the back of her throat before he was able to catch himself and pull back.

Donna growled softly around his length, her fingers wrapping tightly around him before she deliberately sucked him deeper into her mouth, her tongue stroking along the length of him with each downward thrust. She drew on him hard and fast, taking him as deep as she could before pulling back, her tongue teasing in a delectable heated caress that drew grunting cries from his lips before he felt her moist heated mouth wrap around him and send his senses reeling into darkness. Her eyes slid closed as she reveled in the taste of him, his grunts and cries signaling he was close and also completely out of control which she couldn't deny sent the desire coiling tight within her into quivering spasms of delight.

The Doctor was lost in the feel of Donna, his control completely shattered as he let himself be swept away in the molten tide of fire that roared through him until with a final cry his hands grabbed hold of the arms of the chair and he thrust up hard into Donna's willing mouth.

She hummed softly in the back of her throat when she felt him tense before the flood of salty sweetness into her mouth, she drew him deeper into her throat, her cheeks hollowing in order to draw every last drop from his quivering length while stroking him lightly for a few moments before pulling back and swallowing with a wicked grin on her lips.

He was looking down at her with a wild expression on his face, sweat was streaking down his face and his body was heaving with the aftermath of his climax before he dove down and pulled her against him for a mind numbing kiss.

Her senses were reeling when he pulled away, his eyes were shining down into hers and it took her a moment before she realized why. "That was the first time I've done that for you wasn't it?" She honestly hadn't even realized that she hadn't had the chance to taste him properly before this, they had always been so quickly lost in the other that his control never would have lasted long enough for her to be able to pleasure him in that way.

He just grinned weakly and nodded. "This was supposed to be about you tonight, Donna."

She threaded her fingers through the wild mop of his hair, her hand tightening before she pulled him down for another kiss. "This is about the both of us Spaceman. Come here, you're not even close to being done yet."

He burst out laughing, reaching up to rip the last of his clothing from his body before he scooped her into his arms and tossed her laughing onto the bed. He followed her down onto the covers, his mind already reaching out to tease lightly along her body in a feather light caress.

She looked up into his eyes, her own eyes shining with all that she felt before she rose up against him and drew him down into her arms. Her lips parted beneath the gentle questing of his tongue, her fingers ghosting down his back before stroking over the curve of a hip and gliding back up his chest. Her control had long since fled and she knew that she wouldn't be able to duplicate her earlier ministrations, but that was fine by her as she had always loved the feel of his body quivering beneath her touch.

His head fell back, his lower lip caught between his teeth while her tender caress left a trail of fire in its wake. His body was already stirring against her again, the intense rush of their psychic connection had awakened a hunger in him that was hardly ever satisfied. He also couldn't wait to show her that once this particular ability was awakened it would no longer be confined solely to Nexus worlds. Yes the sensations wouldn't be quite as intense as the near telekinetic connection that they had both just experienced, but it would still be quite possible for them to take each other without ever having to lay a finger on the other.

The sensations had been more than he had ever imagined and even now their energy was flailing madly around their bodies, their minds sinking hard and fast into the other until she was squirming beneath him and he was growling softly in desperate response.

Her hands flattened on his chest and she pushed up against him hard, so hard that he reared up with a shocked look on his face. She lunged forward, her arms wrapping about him while she let her momentum carry him over onto his back.

The Doctor grunted when Donna threw herself at him, her body slamming his back onto the bed before she crawled on top of him and began to slowly and very deliberately drive him out of his mind. He was a being that was used to telepathic sensation and he reveled in the connection that he had with her, but he could also tell by the tumult in her mind that she needed to feel him and she needed to touch him in the best way that she knew how. In time they would be able to flow seamlessly from one form of lovemaking into the other, but for now she was filled with an excess of emotion and passion and she could only truly express it in a single way.

He lay back on the bed with his eyes closed, his jaw clenching in time to the feel of her lips as they nibbled their way down his neck. Her tongue streaked out to stroke his adam's apple, causing it to bob as he swallowed in unexpected pleasure at the tingling that spread out from that simple contact. He never would've considered his throat an erogenous zone, but under Donna's deft ministration it seemed his entire body could be considered one.

She had slid over his body, her thighs straddling his hips so that the searing heat of her core was pressed tantalizingly over taut, trembling skin. His hands had a death grip on her hips to try to still her writhing against him, but it seemed the harder he tried to hold her still the more she would squirm and press down against him.

He gasped when she slid lower still, the hot caress of her breath the only warning before he felt the teasing swirl of her tongue over a small male nipple. He grunted and let one hand rise to hold her head close against him, fingers digging into her scalp when the responding suckling tug seemed to draw right through to the very heart of him.

She grinned softly when she felt his cock jerk against her thigh, the length twitching with each pull of her mouth until it thudded gently against her in time to the pounding of his hearts. She knew that she was driving him mad, she was also aware that she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long before they both had to have that completion but she determined that she was going to enjoy every minute of it while she could.

Her other hand had reached over and was lightly teasing his other nipple, her pinky finger swirling playfully through the light dusting of hair before she lightly pinched it and then ran her fingers in gentle teasing circles to ease the sting.

The Doctor yelped at the teasing pinch, his head tossing from side to side before he let both hands slide up into her hair and pull her down against him even more. She was growling softly against the bullet hard nub of flesh in her mouth, teeth worrying the tender bud before she popped it free from her mouth and leaned down to attack the other side. It was nearly too much for the Doctor, her energy was still teasing lightly through his in a stunning display of her natural ability that kept him far too scattered to be able to reciprocate properly.

She hadn't even been watching him when he had been taking her before, but her spirit had felt what he had done and it had been learning the best ways to reciprocate and give back to him as much as he was sharing with her. Just as she had seemed to innately know how to grab hold of his thoughts and claim them for her own when they had first come together, she had shown the same aptitude for this connection and had thrown herself in with her entire body and soul.

He was surprised at the whimper that lodged in the back of his throat when he let himself dwell on the incandescent energy that was enveloping him even as he lost himself to the feel of her body ravishing his, her mind was stroking softly through his while she was deftly tormenting him with her fiery energy. It was far more than he had ever dreamed of achieving and it finally became too much for him to hold back any longer.

His hands slid down from their near death grip in her hair to lift her head up so that he could slide her further up his body, the dark look of heady seduction in her eyes caused the muscles low in his belly to clench tightly in delicious anticipation. She rose over him with a siren's allure, her wild cascade of crimson hair falling over her shoulder to lick delicately over the pale, full globes of her breasts before she leaned down and feathered light teasing kisses across his chin and up to his parted lips.

He leaned up to capture her mouth with his, eyes sliding closed when he felt the soft puff of her breath against his parted lips before she melted against him in sweet surrender. Her body shuddered in his arms, the control she had over his energy suddenly faltered and she quivered at the backlash of molten desire that poured from his body into hers.

In that moment, his hands splayed over her hips and with a quick, upward thrust he plunged himself into her body to the hilt. They both broke apart with a shrieking cry at the pleasure that exploded through the both of them, their eyes rolling as the sensations ricocheted back and forth until they were once more helplessly lost in the other.

The Doctor couldn't stop the motion once it had begun, his body was no longer his to control as the animal fury of his passion drove him to pound into her repeatedly all the while his mind drew her with him higher into the fiery web that was screaming all around them. He clawed back enough control to be able let his essence wrap around her body in all her most sensitive places, lightening whips of power caressing tortured nerves deep within her body until Donna felt like he was making love to her in the middle of a supernova. He felt like he had a million hands all stroking every sensitive place on her body, while his hips slammed against her in a rhythm that was far more brutal than she had ever felt before.

She was squirming while he held her impaled over his body, her legs and arms quivering and jerking in response to each powerful thrust while deep within her body was teased and stroked by a million lashes of molten ecstasy. Her head was thrown back and her mind was screaming out to him over and over again, his name echoing endlessly between them while he could hear the trembling emotion in her thoughts as she gave herself up completely to his raging fire.

He was entranced by the sight of her, her head thrown back in wild abandon while her body moved effortlessly over him. She was burning nearly brighter than she had on that fateful day back aboard the Crucible, and he finally felt the last of his fear over those events melt away when the beauty that was her ready acceptance of his world and everything he could share with her finally filled him with that long lost sense of true belonging. He belonged to her utterly and completely, their timelines had merged together as had their bodies and their minds and now finally their souls were complete.

With a final cry that was ripped from the depths of his soul, the Doctor planted his feet on the bed and surged upwards into Donna before he felt her clamp down tightly around him in response. Wrapping her mind up in his, he took her plunging over the edge of reason into the white hot explosion of their mutual release. He held her pressed tightly down against him as his body shuddered and emptied itself into her, the release was more spiritual then physical as he finally gave himself up to her completely.

Donna collapsed against him in a sweaty tangle of quivering, useless arms and legs, her thundering heart a strange counterpoint to the mad drumbeat of his hearts as they hammered beneath her ear. He barely had enough energy to wrap his arms around her body and pull her tight against him, the soft humming of the creatures in the aurora echoed faintly to them while they both lay atop the coverlet utterly replete.

She closed her eyes and listened to the soft singing through the Nexus, the song just a gentle lullaby unlike the wildly joyous song of welcome that she had heard the night before and it cocooned the both of them in a soft web of delight.

The Doctor's shaking hand rose up so that he could tangle his fingers in her hair, his head tilting so that he could press a soft kiss against the crown of her head. He held his lips against her fragrant hair for another moment more, his eyes sliding closed before he took a deep breath and whispered. "I love you, Donna Noble. I've always loved you and always will." He felt something ping free within his chest when he finally uttered those words, a sense of homecoming and contentment that he hadn't let himself feel in longer than he cared to remember.

Donna froze against him when she heard and felt those words whispered into her hair, her eyes clenched tightly closed for a brief moment before she struggled to sit up so that she could look into his eyes. Any doubt in her mind that he had said that just because of the amazing time they had just shared was blown away when she saw the depth of emotion blazing from his eyes, his lips parted as he was panting from the enormity of what he had just said but she could also tell that he had no intention of trying to duck or hide away from it either. She had known how he had felt for months now, just as he had known how she had felt but hadn't it been just a few days earlier that he had nearly choked on those words because of his fear that he would lose her if he ever admitted to how he had felt about her?

Something had changed on this planet, something fundamental had shifted within him that had allowed him to finally let go of those demons in his past and given him the courage to finally face their future with his head held high. Her answering smile at his declaration could have stopped the universe from turning before she leaned down and claimed his lips in a devastating kiss, her hand rising up to caress his cheek while her hair fell to cocoon them in their own little world. She held her forehead against his and threw her mind open completely to him so that he could feel the truth of her response before she whispered the irrevocable words against his parted lips. "I love you Doctor. I loved you even when I couldn't remember you, and I could never dream of being anywhere but at your side."

She then couldn't resist lightly teasing. "Now that wasn't so hard was it, Doctor? The world didn't end and you didn't explode into a million pieces, I hope you get used to saying that because I for one will never get tired of hearing it."

He laughed tiredly at her light banter, knowing that he well and truly deserved it though he was still awestruck that he had been gifted with this chance to finally find happiness of his own. He remembered the vision that the Ood had shown him of their combined timeline spanning centuries, and finally he found himself accepting what had happened and looking forward to the wondrous and yes sometimes terrifying times ahead of them. "Don't worry Donna, I think that now you won't have to ever worry about that particular fear again. Well mostly, I think."

She just smiled in gentle response, shifting slightly so she could sprawl contentedly across his chest once again. Her eyes slid closed while beneath her ear, the pounding of his hearts slowly began to settle from their madly galloping race. He cradled her tightly against him, his breath teasing the sweat slicked hair at her temple before he pressed a soft kiss to the glistening skin.

He was surprised at the sense of peace that washed over him, but as he lay there with her in his arms, the wild dance of their combined energy settling around them with a soft glow, he realized that there was nowhere else in this universe that he would rather be. He had finally found the strength to let go of his fears and accept the fact that someone could love him, and it was all thanks to the woman who he had almost lost forever.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note: Happy 2016! Many apologies for being so long in updating this story, with the insanity leading up to the holidays my muse decided to take an unexpected hiatus. With the dawn of a new year, I am looking forward to completing this story and continuing with the Doctor and Donna's adventures in this fix-it universe! There is still much to tell with the two of them! As always much beta love to basmathgirl, thank you hon for always helping me stay on target..._

* * *

The quiet darkness of the room was split by a soft gasp when the blazing rush of the Nexus woke Donna up early in the morning, her brain suddenly filling with the warm welcome from the planet before it settled into a gentle murmur in the back of her mind.

She smiled softly as she realized the Doctor was laying contentedly spooned behind her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist in order to hold her flush against his body. It wasn't often that she woke up with him still in bed, but she had to admit it was a nice sensation first thing in the morning. His slightly cooler body temperature was a delicious comfort to cuddle with and he loved holding her close to him murmuring appreciatively of the warmth that seemed to reach to the very tips of his toes.

She smiled softly into the semi-darkness as she thought back on the last few days that they had spent together, days that had seemed to melt from one into the next until she felt like she had been living in some fairy tale.

The strength of the Nexus no longer overwhelmed her, and she found that her telepathy was far easier to control now that she had managed to learn the rudiments of control over her connection with the Nexus. She was able to filter out extraneous information with ease, and she could feel the brilliant warmth of the Doctor's pride every time she had a new breakthrough.

They had spent five days in their room together, exploring the depth of their mutual connection to each other and the planet around them while her comfort continued to grow by leaps and bounds. She sometimes felt like she had to pinch herself when she found herself laying contentedly with the Doctor once more, whether it be in their bed or on one of the lounges that dotted their room.

They spent those days nearly completely immersed in each other's minds, sharing thoughts and memories that before now had been far too painful to even contemplate. It was like the flood gate had opened within the Doctor with his declaration and he had begun to show her things that she honestly thought that he would never be willing to share with anyone.

She had seen how happy he had been the times that he had visited this world in the past, the absolute near childlike wonder that had filled him every time he had reconnected with the living pulse of the planet had been extraordinary.

She knew that he carried the weight of the universe on his shoulders, that more often than not he had to lock every part of himself deeply away in order to not be affected by the sometimes terrible decisions that he had to make, but it had been when he had come to this planet that he had been able to let all that go. It had been a haven that he had denied himself for centuries once the first rumblings of the Time War started to rage out across the galaxy, and then when he had made that final fateful decision to end it all he had purposely turned his back on the elusive promise of peace and resolved to never return again.

It had only been when he had been reunited with her and he had felt the truth of her forgiveness that he had finally felt that maybe he wasn't so lost that he could never be redeemed. It still amazed her that this powerful and sometimes crazy alien who held the power of time and space in his hands could be so haunted by his perceived failures, his own feelings of inadequacy were almost more than she could bear to witness.

They really were a pair, both of them had been so broken by so many things and circumstances beyond their control that they had merely thought that the universe would go on punishing them forever though they never knew for what they were being punished. The Doctor's meticulously groomed cover of preening arrogance and overconfidence was really just a shield to hide the anguish that screamed just beneath the surface.

Donna whimpered softly in the back of her throat when she felt the Doctor's mind stretch within hers, his sleepy thoughts filled with warm happiness before she felt him nuzzle into the nape of her neck with a soft kiss. "Good morning my love."

She grinned as he snuffled into her neck, her hand reaching back to slide through his hair in order hold his head close against her while she turned her head partially in response. "Good morning to you sleepyhead. I thought you didn't need as much sleep as us poor humans, yet you've been sleeping more in the past few days than I ever remember seeing. Am I that boring?"

She felt his lips curve against her nape in a soft smile, his morning stubble teasing along sensitive nerve endings before he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. He let his fingers dance playfully through the soft energy wreathing her body, focusing low on her belly where he knew she was most sensitive. She yelped in response to the ghostly echo of fingers tickling across her skin, her hands pushing down to try to push them away but to no avail. She growled softly up at him, her eyes snapping up to his own laughing brown eyes before she huffed and settled against him determined to ignore the spasms that were even now wracking her body. "That's cheating and you bloody well know it."

The Doctor laughed softly before he let the energy subside and he pulled her closer with a happy sigh. "I hate it when you talk about yourself like that Donna, so I figured I would give that comment all the serious consideration that it deserved."

She snorted against him, her eyes sliding closed while her hand slid over his chest and just pulled him tighter against her body before she murmured. "You look so peaceful when you sleep Doctor. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you that way." She pushed herself up out of his arms, her hand rising to brush aside a soft fringe of hair while her fingers ghosted over the faint lines in his forehead that were finally totally relaxed. "You've been more at peace here than I think I've ever seen you honestly. It's a good look for you."

His lips parted around a gasp at the look of tenderness in her eyes, the soft wonder in her thoughts as she let herself really feel all that he was thinking caused him to wrap his arms tightly around her body and crush her close. "It's been a long time since I could relax enough to really let my mind shut completely down Donna. It's been too many years that I've always had to be on guard ready for the next catastrophe that I sort of got used to not ever stopping."

She snuggled up against him, her hand resting lightly between his hearts while she listened to the soft rumble of his voice beneath her ears. It was a soothing sound, as was the absent minded stroking of his hand over her hair almost as if he wasn't even aware of the gentle motion. "Since we've come here I feel like I've been able to come to terms with a lot of things, things in my past and things to do with us and it's like some of the burden has finally been lifted. Maybe I'm just catching up on centuries of neglect, maybe I finally feel safe enough to be able to do that."

Donna lifted her head to look up at him but he was laying with his head back against the pillows while his eyes were closed. He sounded almost like he was trying to make sense of the sense of comfort that he had finally found here with her, the sense of utter belonging that in the past would have terrified him and sent him running clear across the cosmos.

"Safe is good Doctor. We've not really talked about that much have we?"

He shook his head, eyes sliding open to lock with hers before he pulled her back down into his arms. "I'm usually the one to make sure everyone else is safe, what does it matter if the same can't be said about me?"

She thumped him lightly on the chest, her thoughts snapping within his for a moment before she retorted. "And that's the issue right there Spaceman. It's no wonder you always kept running, it's far easier than actually stopping to take care of yourself isn't it?"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head at her comment before burrowing deeper under the covers with her. "You know the answer to that one Donna. I think the last few days have proven just how well I plan to start taking care of myself."

She guffawed loudly at that comment. "You are SUCH a man. Trust you to always bring it back to sex when I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

She squeaked when he suddenly sat up and rolled her beneath him, his body lying flush against hers as his delicious weight pressed her down into the mattress. "But that's a very serious conversation Donna and you know it. One we will continue to have quite regularly I'm sure."

She laughed softly up into his eyes, her arms sliding up around his neck to pull him down for a soft kiss. "You can count on that Doctor."

He grinned softly and nuzzled close to her before pulling away with a soft sigh. There was a gentle prodding in the back of both of their minds as the Tardis added her own greeting to the both of them. The ship was getting antsy and though she had been enjoying experiencing their deepening connection to each other on this planet, she was eager to spend time with them as well. It had been a much needed respite for all of them, a place to lick their wounds and relax before jumping back into their crazy lifestyle.

The Doctor rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head before looking back at her with a goofy smile. "Come on slugabed, the Tardis is waiting!"

Donna had to stifle a chuckle as he ran completely naked across the room and into the bathroom, though she had to admit she didn't mind the view, before she threw back the covers to let her feet touch the carpet.

"Donna, hurry up!"

She rolled her eyes before shouting back in reply. "I'm coming Spaceman keep your shirt on."

Rising to her feet, Donna padded across the bedroom floor and into the bathroom, her gaze flicking through the open door to see the Tardis blazing with energy and sitting with her doors wide open waiting to welcome them both home.

* * *

The Doctor stood on the balcony with a cup of tea clutched in his hands, his gaze drifting along the currents of force as they flowed through the canyon below. The nebula filled the sky directly overhead, its rosy glow painting the snow covered landscape with a gentle lover's caress.

He smiled softly as he listened to Donna's humming in his mind, her thoughts drifting contentedly through her memories of the last week. He had been quietly watching her confidence grow until the brilliance of her control over her fledgling powers had screamed through his mind.

She had far outstripped the simple guidance that he had given her and the natural affinity that she had shown with the planet had caused her mind to expand to a startling degree. It was at that point the Doctor had stepped back, albeit reluctantly, and allowed the planet to guide her.

He had been hoping that she would be able to find some sort of peace and acceptance of herself on Bellatrix but he had never dared to dream that she would blossom to the amazing degree that she had. He shuddered softly as a particular memory suddenly flashed through his mind, his eyes sliding closed as the sensations flowed through him. He hadn't been lying when he had told her that it had been centuries since he had last felt so calm and content. His mind and body had seized on the much needed chance to recuperate and the comfort that he found in Donna's arms meant that he slept deeper and harder than he normally otherwise would.

Donna had not lain idle while he was dead to the world though, no that would be too simple for the minx. She had been enjoying the newfound power that she possessed on this planet and so had taken complete advantage of being able to turn the tables on him.

He had murky memories of feeling feather light caresses strumming through his aura, tweaking his dreams so that he felt like he was sleeping in the midst of a firestorm. He remembered abruptly waking up one morning, or evening as time seemed to have lost all meaning in this place, to find Donna sitting in the chair next to the bed. She had been sitting, staring at him with such an intensity that his breath had completely failed him. His eyes had widened when he felt the stuttering of his hearts as his respiratory bypass kicked in, but he had been unable to tear his gaze away.

She had been breathtaking in her single minded focus while her body had been completely wreathed in golden fire. Her brilliant red hair had been ablaze with snapping surges of force and thick tendrils of concentrated thought had extended from her body to wrap tightly around his own. It was when his eyes had finally locked with hers and he saw the power blazing through her soul that he had been utterly lost. She had crooned softly in his mind, urging him to let go and give in to the inferno that was roaring through him and he had been helpless to resist.

His breath faltered momentarily with the thrill of the memory, his screams had easily been as loud as Donna's yet she had been utterly relentless. They had ended up spending nearly the entire day delving deeper into their bond, finding new and sometimes frighteningly intense ways to come together which in turn had only served to heighten their bond.

He felt the subtle shift of energy behind him before Donna's arms slid around his waist, her head coming to rest gently against his back. He set the now empty cup of tea aside and threaded his hands through hers, his thoughts entwining gently with hers as they stood and listened to the pulse of the planet.

"Are you ready Donna? The Tardis has missed us and she's eager to show us what she's been working on."

He didn't mention that the Tardis had been gently sifting through both their thoughts and dreams, learning more about their separate desires and had already formed an idea of what she had wanted to create for them.

Donna's fingers tightened in his grasp momentarily before she nodded. "I'm ready Doctor, I'm just not sure if I am quite ready to leave here yet. It's been so.."

Her voice trailed off as words were simply unable to express everything that she was feeling but she could tell by the warm pulse of his thoughts that he understood exactly what she was thinking because he felt the same way.

"I know Donna. Trust me, this past week has been more than I'd ever dared to dream." He turned around in her arms, his hands rising to cup her face and gently lift her gaze to meet his. Her lips parted around a soft gasp when she saw the raw emotion in his gaze, the turn of his thoughts was startling and intense.

Her hands fell naturally to his waist, fingers clenching instinctively against the flood of emotion that flooded her mind.

"You're simply amazing Donna. It's been an honor to share this journey with you."

She blushed when she heard his words, her gaze dropping to some point beyond his shoulder before the gentle stroke of his thumb forced her gaze back up to his.

"Don't shy away from this Donna. You've made so many astonishing leaps this past week, I could only sit back and watch as you seemed to finally come home. You always had a natural aptitude about you, even before the metacrisis but even I had never realized how amazing that ability was." His hands fell to her shoulders, his fingers lightly stroking along the fabric before he leaned close to brush a soft kiss to her parted lips. "You've shown me time and again to never underestimate you and I can't wait for the next part of our journey together."

Donna stood close to him, her body trembling with barely restrained emotion when she read the truth of his words in his eyes and in his thoughts. She had clung so tenaciously to her own feelings of doubt and self-loathing that she had always managed to shy away from any praise that had come from him or anyone else in her life. She had protected herself with a brash exterior that she would use to deflect praise when it made her uncomfortable but would hide the depths of her own doubt.

She remembered how uncomfortable she had been when Martha had commented on her finding the clues that had been completely missed in the Atmos factory, and so she had responded with a glib retort that had seemed enough to deflect any further attention. However, since she had come to this planet, she had been unable to deny the Doctor's words anymore and it had sent her entire world reeling.

He stood patiently, knowing that she had been struggling through so much this past week not the least of which was letting go of the conditioning that had been inflicted on her for her entire life. She had spent so much time doubting her own abilities and self-worth that when it came time for her to actually trust in the strength that was growing within her, she couldn't let herself completely go. It had taken the gentle nudging of the Nexus to finally allow her to let go of the last of her doubts and immerse herself completely in the glorious world that was now open to her.

The Doctor had fallen more helplessly in love with her with each passing day when he had felt those final doubts fall away from her mind, and the wonder that had filled her thoughts at the planes of thought that had been revealed to her had made all the worry and fear that had preceded it well worth the effort.

"I'm still uncomfortable with any praise Doctor, which I know you already realize but I'm trying my hardest not to constantly belittle myself. It was a defense mechanism, one which I honed to utter perfection just so that the rest of the world wouldn't see how easy it was to hurt me."

The Doctor remained quiet as Donna spoke, for once his mind still within hers while he let her put into words what he had already guessed from her thoughts. He knew that the fears and doubts had been a constant in her life since her earliest memories, and that as she had matured they had only been confirmed by repeated insults and blows to her confidence. Her mother had been the biggest culprit at first, though he thought he finally understood a little of Sylvia's reasons for being as hard on Donna as she had been though he could never thank her for the damage that those words had caused. The two of them were slowly coming to an understanding, and that understanding extended to how her treatment of Donna had actually done more harm than good.

He had no desire to break the woman with the truth of how damaged Donna had been by the constant harping and nagging, but he would always make sure she remembered to tell Donna just how much she did love her. If it took Donna by surprise, well then at least it was a surprise that he knew she wouldn't mind repeating.

"I'm still finding my way Doctor and I know that there will be times that I slip, but promise me that no matter what you'll always help me pick myself up no matter how hard I've fallen. I know that I've changed a lot in the past few months, in ways that I am still trying to come to terms with and there'll be times when those changes are still overwhelming. I just need to know that it'll be okay if there are days when I can't do amazing, when I just need to burrow down into a comfortable nest with you and watch movies and eat popcorn so that I can hide from the demands of the universe."

The Doctor grinned softly at the picture that instantly popped into her head at her last words, his thoughts already traveling to that marathon that he had promised her while they were on this world. He found that he had been slowing down quite a bit since they had taken their relationship to the next level and even though he hadn't noticed it happening, he knew that he wouldn't trade it for the world. He quite liked the idea of going domestic for her, that thought no longer filling him with the dread that it had when past companions had broached the subject with him.

"Don't worry Donna. We'll catch each other when we fall, and I know that it won't always be madcap adventures through time and space." He paused as a thought occurred to him, his eyes snapping to hers before a slow grin spread across his face. "I actually think that we've already quite comfortably settled into that pattern even before everything went wrong."

Donna blushed when she saw the look on his face, her mind instantly filled with all his memories of the times that they had indeed done just that without even having to ask for the relaxation. God, they really had been completely oblivious to how their feelings had changed for each other; it was no wonder that nearly every being that they came across had mistaken them for a couple because they had already for all intents and purposes been acting like it. "Then I guess we just need to keep doing what we've been doing before."

She then buried her face against his chest with a soft chuckle, her eyes sliding closed when she felt the Tardis nudging once more in the back of both their minds. She lifted her head and locked her eyes with his, her fingers sliding down to entwine with his before she pulled away. "Someone's getting impatient Doctor, I think we've stalled enough."

The Doctor nodded with a rueful smile, his hand tightening on hers before they turned and made their way across the room to his eager ship. "Just a word of warning before we enter the Tardis Donna. You've been completely immersed in the Nexus for a week now and when you step through her doors that connection will be suddenly severed since she shields us from outside temporal fields. Just make sure to hold tightly to my hand in case you get lightheaded. It'll pass quickly, but it's going to be a shock to you nonetheless."

Donna licked her lips when she heard the Doctor's words, her fingers tightening momentarily in his grasp when they paused before the open doors of the Tardis. She knew that the Tardis had narrowed her temporal field down until it clung to her walls like a second skin so that she was able to stand right on the threshold without being enveloped in the ship's field. The ship had happily spent the last week recharging all her systems and calibrating several sensors that had fallen out of temporal alignment with everything that had happened in the last few years. She had very specifically not bothered her pilot before now because she had felt how important the time had been for him to bond with Donna on this world, and she had enjoyed experiencing the deepening of their bond as well. She was so intertwined with her pilot that it was little wonder that she felt what he did on some deeper level.

The Doctor stood in the doorway with Donna, his fingers tingling from the strength of her grip but he made no effort to force her to enter the ship. The Tardis was waiting patiently for Donna to take that final step, her thoughts were soothing in their own way as she reminded Donna that the connection would return once she stepped out of the ship and that the change in stimulus would not be nearly as overwhelming as she feared it would be.

With a final bracing breath, Donna stepped through the open door of the Tardis and back into the ship's quiet embrace. Donna stumbled a few steps when she felt her mind instantly narrow down, her sight once more simply her normal vision while her mind was filled only with the thoughts of the Doctor and the ship. Her hand flew to her mouth when she felt the change in her connection with the ship though, and the answering shout of joy from the Doctor's mind when he felt the Tardis delve deeper into Donna's mind then she had ever been able to before.

Donna stood just inside the entry to the Tardis, her hands clapped to her mouth as she felt the full connection with the ship in ways that she had not been prepared to handle in the past. The last week that she had spent completely connected with the planet had opened her mind to such a degree that she had never dreamed possible, it had allowed her to begin to understand and process time on so many different levels and forged the pathways in her mind that the Tardis was now able to use to communicate more fully.

The Doctor stood back as Donna walked towards the control console, her body glowing faintly in the Tardis' embrace as the ship began to bond with her in the same way that she had bonded with him that day so many centuries ago on Gallifrey. He couldn't believe the depth of emotion that was coursing through his body, his mind filled with the Tardis' exultation that finally he had found his match so that she could share in the perfect mate's bond with him. She had felt that connection to be possible with only one or two of his companions in the past, but he had not been ready nor had he been accepting of such a bond at those times in his life.

It had taken the loss of his people for him to finally realize that he could not continue as he had been, and it had taken until this regeneration for him to finally accept that maybe he could begin again. The Tardis had been patient with him, but she had quickly begun to lose that patience when it had seemed that he was determined to continue as he had been forever. He had been far too comfortable in the role of the Lonely God, even before the Time War and she for one was ecstatic that he finally had allowed himself to accept that someone could love him.

He watched Donna rest her hands on the controls of the Tardis, the answering purr in his mind was nearly deafening in its pleasure as the ship guided her hands to the different controls that were needed to aid her thief in his piloting. His piloting lessons had given her the basics, and the ship was now filling her in on the deeper aspects of guiding the ship through the vortex. Certain images flashed through her mind that awakened echoes in her own psyche, murmurs of knowledge that had still managed to imprint themselves on her before the Doctor had drained his consciousness from her mind.

She smiled when she felt a particular warm rush of air slide over her body, the ship prodding her to lift her eyes and truly look at the Doctor with the new eyes that she had discovered on Bellatrix Prime. He was standing just inside the ring that encircled the control console, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he watched her dive headlong into her new connection with his ship. She however gasped when she saw his timelines flicker into being around his body, the golden strands flowing outwards in a wild dance before they were met with golden lines of possibility that seemed to bleed from the very walls around them. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was that she was actually observing, that the connection that the Doctor and the Tardis had formed over the centuries was etched into the very fabric of time and their bond went far beyond anything she had ever imagined.

She now understood just what he had meant when he said that the Tardis existed in all eleven dimensions and that through her understanding of time and all its infinite possibility she was able to guide her pilot to where and when he was needed most, even if that was not where he had been intending to travel at that time. The Doctor had never appeared more beautiful to her than he did in that moment, standing there cradled in the embrace of his ship; his eyes locked with hers while his mind was glorying in the bond that was even now growing to encompass her as well. She didn't have to look down at herself to see the threads forming around her body as well, though her vision was always murky when she did manage to look at her own aura, but she knew that the Doctor had never allowed anyone else to connect with his ship in the way that she was experiencing now.

She cocked her head with a question, her eyes locked with his as the vision of his symbiosis with the Tardis slowly faded away. "You said that it took six pilots to properly fly a Tardis, how is it that you never let anyone else connect with her like this? I remember you told me that at least one Time Lord had been a companion to you in the past."

The Doctor winced at her direct question, once more she had cut through all the extraneous drivel right to the heart of the matter. "There were two reasons actually for that. The main reason was that the Type 40 Tardises were notoriously finicky when it came to choosing a pilot. While it is always possible to fly a Tardis without the psychic bond, it is definitely not the preferred way to travel as that telepathic bond is needed for both pilot and Tardis to be able to function to their best ability. Type 40's would imprint on one primary pilot, but many times would refuse to allow any of the other pilots into the telepathic bond. It put an undue strain on the primary pilot and was one of the main reasons why the Type 40's were eventually retired for newer, less temperamental ships." He laughed softly when he felt the snort of disdain from the Tardis, her displeasure expressed in the cold blast of air with which she buffeted the Doctor.

He looked up at the Time Rotor with a soft chuckle, his thoughts warm as he let his fingers linger over her controls in a gentle caress. "You know I love you specifically for that personality, Old Girl. It's why I stole you that day all those centuries ago."

The huff of amusement in their minds was unmistakable before she murmured. _You have it all wrong my thief I was the one that stole you that day._

The Doctor nodded his head in acceptance of the correction, his eyes flashing playfully before he continued. "The second reason is that frankly I didn't want to share her with anyone, and she was never too keen on the idea either. There were one or two that I had thought about in the past, but none that I ever felt would be the perfect fit because once the bond is formed it is very traumatizing for the ship if that bond is ever severed."

Donna was listening to his explanation with rapt attention, leaning a hip gently against the console while she listened to the gentle humming of the Tardis as she was flitting playfully through Donna's mind. The ship was beyond distracting, her consciousness teasing and poking into places that even the Doctor hadn't ventured until Donna was feeling completely overwhelmed with the attention. It was no wonder the Doctor seemed like such a space cadet from time to time if this was how the Tardis behaved with him, she was very persistent in her wants and she had no compunction of digging for the answers when she wanted them.

Donna knew that the Tardis was getting to know her and letting her get comfortable with the sheer intimacy of a pilot's bond, the first time in the ship's existence that she had shared her consciousness with another being on this level. She could understand why the Doctor wouldn't want to share this bond with just anyone, especially when it could mean such pain for the both of them when and if that bond was ever forcibly severed.

"Doctor, I don't have the lifespan that you or the Tardis does. I'm well into middle age now and know that there will soon be more days in the mirror than there are ahead of me, is it such a good idea to bring me into this bond if it will only mean so much pain in the end?"

The Doctor shook his head, mentally shushing the ship's retort so that she didn't completely overwhelm Donna with too much information before he reached up rested his hands gently on her shoulders. "Donna, the bond was already formed the minute you stepped foot back on the Tardis. It was already beginning to flicker into existence when you first travelled with me, though I was too oblivious to notice it at the time. The Tardis had always been unusually fond of you, but it took the metacrisis to unlock that part of your mind that would allow her to accept you into the pilot's bond. Once the bond is formed, there is very little short of death that can sever that bond."

Donna merely looked from him to the time rotor and back again, her mind whirling with the implications of his words, but he was not done with the bombshells. She watched with fascination as his eyes suddenly seemed to grow hooded, the expressive depths hiding away as his mind quieted within hers for a telling moment. She could feel that he wasn't sure how she was going to take this next revelation, but that he was determined to plow on now that the floodgates had been opened. "The main reason is that the Tardis chose you on your wedding day when she brought you aboard, though the timelines were not quite in place yet for the bond to form. She knew that you would eventually become a mate to me in every sense of the word IF the timelines unfolded in just the proper order and so she had begun to lay the groundwork for the bond to form naturally over time." He made a face before continuing. "Though she conveniently kept that information from me until a much later time."

The Tardis merely huffed at the mock indignation in his tone. _You were not yet ready for that information my thief, besides there are plenty of times when I keep things from you for your own good._ The Doctor could only roll his eyes in response to his ship's antics.

Donna swallowed convulsively when she heard that explanation, the soft murmuring of the Tardis in the back of her mind letting her see the flashes of their timelines that she had been reading when she had first pulled his runaway bride on board. The huon particles had alerted the ship to her presence, but it was the universe itself that had shown her just who and what Donna was meant to be. Donna was struggling to accept what both the Doctor and the Tardis were showing her, her mind flashing back to her words in the Medusa Cascade when she had denied the existence of destiny. It seemed that her life had been rushing headlong down the path of destiny until she had crashed into the Doctor, every event leading inevitably to the next until they were both finally in the perfect place for the universe to guide them towards that path.

The Doctor was watching her carefully, his mind and the Tardis keeping a close eye on her to see how she was adjusting to the thought that her life truly had not been her own to lead for a long time. He had had centuries to get used to the idea and the fact that the universe threw him from one disaster to the next so that he could fix what couldn't be allowed to go wrong. He had known that Donna's fate was inextricably bound to his when he had first met her, but he had been unable to see the depth to which she was destined to bind her timeline with his. He had a feeling that the universe had played a role in making sure that he never saw more than he would have been able to handle at that time, which would explain why he had seemed so thick while he had been trying to figure out who had been twitching the strings of her timeline. He had mistakenly thought that the Medusa Cascade would be the end of it, and the Tardis still to this day would not let him live it down.

When he felt that Donna had recovered enough from the previous shock, he tightened his hands on her shoulders to bring her focus back to him. He waited while she gathered her thoughts, her body trembling very slightly beneath his touch before her beautiful blue-green eyes lifted to his. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

He was mesmerized by the dart of her tongue as she licked her lips, her breath hitching softly at the question before she resolutely nodded. "I'm doing okay Spaceman. It's a lot to take in, but I can't say that I'm completely surprised. It's been bugging me ever since I came back on board, there were too many little unexplained things that kept happening, even when you had suppressed my memories for it to be mere happenstance. These last few months more than the time I traveled with you previously have shown me that all my preconceived notions are completely useless now."

His answering smile was brilliant when he heard those words, her amazing spirit was once more rising to the fore and helping her to accept what to many would be completely unacceptable. She was showing him that she was willing to accept him and his world no matter what might be thrown her way and though she might stumble, she would adjust her thinking when needed and would continue on striding confidently by his side, his partner in everything. He could barely catch a breath around the feelings that were threatening to choke him, his hearts were hammering in his chest as he finally had run out of time for the final revelation.

Donna watched him with fascination, he was obviously arguing with himself though he was maintaining a surprising amount of control over those thoughts as she could only get a flicker of them before they vanished again. The Tardis was still whispering quietly to her, her words and presence a soothing balm when Donna felt like her world had been turned completely upside down. It all seemed so fantastic, she fought against her natural inclination to think that she was just a nothing temp from Chiswick, that she did nothing to deserve the chance that the universe had bestowed upon her. The Tardis was just as quick as the Doctor to decry her negative thoughts; the ship's methods though were far more direct than even the Doctor's were as she had no compunction of showing Donna just how amazing she had been in the years that she had been travelling with them.

It would take some getting used to in order to split her attention in so many different directions now that the Tardis was effectively bonded to her, but she knew that the ship would make sure she didn't overwhelm her too often. Donna felt the surge of affection that the Tardis had for her and really always had, and she couldn't help but let the ship know that the feeling was entirely mutual.

The Doctor smiled when he felt the total focus of his ship on Donna, her ability to finally fully connect with Donna had thrilled the ship so that he knew it would be a long time before she could spare more than a passing thought for him. He was surprised at the brief pang he felt at the absence of his ship's total focus, it was not a sensation that he had ever experienced and he had a feeling it would take some getting used to.

"You said there was another reason why the Tardis allowed the bond to finally form Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, his fingers caressing her arms lightly before he responded. "There was Donna and it might just be the biggest one. Exposure to the temporal energies in the vortex has the effect of lengthening the life expectancy of the humans who have travelled with me, to varying degrees depending on the length of time that they spent on board the ship."

Donna nodded slowly, her mind struggling to remember a conversation she had had with Martha back in the Torchwood Hub several weeks earlier. Martha had mentioned something about mutation caused by exposure to the energies of the vortex, something that increased their immune system and made them less susceptible to disease. She honestly had not been able to focus on the whole conversation as her mind had been overwhelmed with the energies of the Rift and struggling to filter out the heightened emotions of everyone around her, it had been almost too much for her to focus on any single conversation but she wasn't as surprised as she thought the Doctor had expected her to be. "I know some of that Doctor. Martha had tried to explain it to me a few weeks ago, but I was too overwhelmed with everything that was going on to be able to focus fully on what she was saying."

The Doctor grinned when he heard that, trust Martha Jones to get to the bottom of the changes that travel with him would mean to all of them. He honestly hadn't really even been aware of the mutations that humans would be subjected to until after his first companions had left him, and only then it had been because he had checked up on them later and had been surprised that they had been in such good health at what should have been a very advanced age. "Well she is partly correct in that many of my companions live well past the century mark if they are not otherwise harmed, but that isn't the main reason why you are different. That distinction has to do with the metacrisis and the Time Lord DNA that was interwoven with your own."

He had her full attention now, even the Tardis had gone silent in the back of her mind as she waited for Donna to realize the full import of the Doctor's words. He was not at all surprised that she jumped straight to the question in near record time, her mind had always amazed him with its ability to see patterns in the most mundane of things. "How different are we talking here Doctor?"

He took a deep breath and blurted. "There is a distinct possibility that we could have centuries together."

Donna's eyes widened as his words nearly bowled her over, her hand rising to her chest as she stumbled out of his embrace and across the control room to nearly collapse into the jump seat. She had her eyes clenched tightly closed as she pictured the rest of her life, a life that now was nowhere near half over and that would be longer then nearly anyone else she knew other than Jack and the Doctor. She had always known that she would outlive her mother and her grandfather, but she had never even entertained the notion that she would one day outlive everyone that she had ever known and their children as well. It's not like she had a great many ties to anyone on earth other than her family and her small circle of friends all of whom would be sharing in the same fate that she was now facing though to a lesser degree.

She had taken for granted the fact that she would be able to see human history unfold during her time with the Doctor, any time period was hers to explore should she so choose. She had however never thought that should something happen and she ever stop traveling with the Doctor that she would be forced to live through a goodly portion of that history as it unfolded around her.

She blinked several times as she had glimpses of a desolate future spread before her, one that would have been hers had the metacrisis not resolved itself and she looked up at the Doctor with a look as near to terror as he had ever seen on her face. "Would I have still had those centuries if the Master hadn't kidnapped me Doctor? Would I have been doomed to continue living, year after year and not knowing why I was outliving everyone that I knew and loved?"

The look of utter horror on the Doctor's face at her question would have been comical at any other time, but Donna thankfully didn't have to wait long for him to answer. "Absolutely not Donna, that was all part of what I had done when I suppressed the Time Lord essence within you. You would have lived a long, healthy life but it would have been a life with a normal span of human years. I could never have abandoned you to a fate of centuries, I already made that mistake once and am determined not to make it again."

She swallowed thickly at the raw emotion in his words, her mind suddenly filled with the memories that surged through his own mind in response to her thoughts of Jack. The pain he had felt when he met Jack again after the immortal had suffered so greatly to be reunited with him, and that his suffering would be eternal. His regret over his treatment of Jack tinged many of his actions with regards to the immortal now, and it was that regret that had allowed the both of them to finally let go of the past and take the first steps towards a friendship that would last through eternity.

She shook her head as another thought occurred to her. They lived in a time machine, she could visit her family at any point in time and for them no time will have passed. She smiled up at him, her mind settling surprisingly quickly with the thought of living for centuries.

The Doctor's breath caught when Donna looked away from him, her mind a chaotic jumble of thoughts and images that neither he nor the Tardis could properly sort out. She was struggling with the thought of outliving everyone she ever knew, but he knew that there was something deeper than that. He was surprised to feel thoughts of Jack flicker through her mind, and thoughts of him as well; thoughts that were tinged with infinite sadness before a quiet resolution filled her mind. He found himself waiting with baited breath for her eyes to finally meet his, her mind reaching tentatively out to his before she found the strength to stand up once more. "You're saying that we could have centuries together? Just the two of us and the Tardis traveling through time and space?"

He nodded breathlessly, his mind struggling to grasp the mercurial strands flitting through her mind. "Yes Donna, it's a definite possibility. The Ood at least seemed to think so."

She swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm overwhelmed Doctor, my life and everything I've ever thought possible has been stood completely on its head." She held up her hand when he opened his mouth to interrupt her. "Please Doctor, let me finish." When he nodded silently for her to continue, she sighed before ploughing on. "I didn't say that I wasn't happy by the possibility. I had been worried that I would die all too soon and that once again you would be left alone and wandering, that the time we had together would seem like a blink of an eye to you. I can't put into words how I feel right now, but I know that you can feel the truth in my words."

The Doctor reached out to her, his fingers trembling as they threaded through her hair before he pulled her into his embrace. He buried his lips against her scalp, the tears that he had been fighting suddenly falling freely to splash on the top of her head while he let his mind immerse itself fully in hers. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am Donna, I'd long since given up on being able to have this type of bond with anyone. I'm still afraid that one day I'll wake up and find this has all been a dream, but I intend to live this dream to the fullest!"

Donna smiled softly against his chest, her fingers stroking his cool skin before she murmured. "Trust me Doctor, there will be times when you will be quite aware that this is no dream. One thing though since we live in a time machine, I expect to be able to visit my family regularly in such a way that the passage of time for us will not be so obvious to them."

He grimaced slightly at the thought of having to deal with Sylvia any more than he had to, but if it made Donna happy he knew that he would only be too happy to grant that wish. It would make the passage of the decades easier for her to bear and it would also mean peace on the home front for himself. "I've got no problem with that Donna, besides I had already promised your mother that we would be visiting more regularly. I didn't mean that for us it would be every other week, but it would be for her."

She pulled back to look up at him, her resigned laughter only making his arms around her tighten their embrace. "Why am I not surprised that you found a loophole in that promise?"

He laughed in response, pulling her closer before their minds were suddenly embraced within the essence of the Tardis so that all three could share in their joy together. _Now my Thief it's time for the both of you to see your new home._

Donna pulled away with a start, her eyes darting down the walkway towards a new set of doors that had not been there when they had first entered the Tardis. She had completely forgotten the main reason for their return to the Tardis today, and now she found she was filled with a nervous excitement that the Doctor couldn't help but echo.

He took her hands with his and led the way towards the double age darkened doors that now stood at the end of the walkway, the circular symbols of his native tongue etched in a flowing design across the ancient wood. It was what those symbols represented that made the Doctor gasp in surprise.

"What is it Doctor? What do the words mean?"

He reached out a trembling hand, his fingers tracing the delicate swirls of the Gallifreyan language as he whispered the words aloud. The musical sounds tumbled from his lips, tickling along the edge of Donna's consciousness before drifting into the silence of the Tardis. It was in that moment that she suddenly knew without a doubt what the Tardis had carved on those doors, but she held her breath waiting for his confirmation.

"It's the ancient rite of mating for my people, long lost in the mists of time from before the time that the Time Lords had turned their backs on such base desires. It speaks of the bond between two people and the journey that they share even through regenerations." His voice choked as his fingers lovingly traced the last two symbols on the door, the circular design was two symbols intertwined in a web that even time couldn't tear asunder. He looked up at her with shining eyes before he murmured. "These last two symbols are our names, mated and soulbonded. It's a bond that very few on my planet ever experienced and it was held in an almost mystical regard."

She smiled up at him, her fingers coming to join his before she murmured. "Teach me your language Doctor. I want to see the beauty in their words, I want to share in the memories with you so that you can honor them by helping their legacy live on."

His eyes flew to hers and his fingers stilled against the age worn wood, before he smiled softly. "I think I'd like that Donna."

She ginned impishly up at him before they both pressed on the doors, the well-oiled hinges swinging open to reveal the room beyond. Donna's fingers tightened in the Doctor's grasp when she saw the room beyond, the space was large enough on its own to be an apartment in some parts of London, but it held a perfect blending of old and new.

The room was roughly circular in shape though it was obviously laid out in a planned design that seemed to flow from one area to the next. There was a plush seating area to the left of the entrance with a long couch and two comfortable reading chairs set close together. The seats were arranged around a long table that was set before a large fireplace, the dancing fire already banishing the slight chill from the room. There was a viewing screen that closely resembled a flat screen television on the wall above it, with two bookcases on either side that held a collection of both the Doctor and Donna's favorite movies. There were two large lamps that shed plenty of light over the space as well as a coffee table between the two reading chairs.

The Doctor let go of her hand to scamper deeper into the room, his laughter was infectious as he ran straight to the back of the room where she could just make out the edge of a long worktable that already held all the various projects that had been scattered around his previous living space.

Donna looked deeper into the space and had to stifle a chuckle as she realized the space was much bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside. She made her way towards the large bed that dominated one corner of the room, the large king sized bed was an exact replica of the bed that they were sharing on Bellatrix Prime right down to the colorful quilts and throw pillows. She shook her head as she felt tears threaten, her mind reaching out to quietly thank the Tardis before she murmured. "Thank you Ducky, it's absolutely perfect."

She jumped when she felt the Doctor come up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist so that he could whisper silkily in her ear. "I told you we were going to have so much fun in that bed, Donna."

She grinned impishly up at him, spinning in his arms and playfully swatting at his chest. "Prawn, we will also be sleeping quite a bit in that bed as well. It's not all fun and games."

His playful pout only caused her to shake her head and step away from him to continue exploring their new home. She sighed happily when she saw her own space tucked away next to the Doctor's new workspace, a second smaller fireplace sat before an overstuffed comfy chair and two large bookcases that dominated the space. She saw that the shelves were filled with all her favorite books from the library as well as some books that she had been meaning to get to but had never had the time.

Her fingers reached out to clasp the Doctor's hand to keep him from wandering back into his workspace and getting lost, she then led the way to one of two doors that were set into the right side of the room. The first door opened into a joint dressing area that had two separate areas for their various toiletries as well as their everyday items, while a door in the opposite wall led into the larger Tardis wardrobe.

The Doctor just shook his head when he saw the thought that the Tardis had put into their living space and he couldn't help but wonder. "Why didn't you ever make it this convenient for me Old Girl? I'm starting to feel like second fiddle here."

Donna tossed a look over her shoulder at him as she led the way into the last door, her laughter teasing as she slipped into the bathroom. "Because you didn't need it before Doctor, and besides us girls have to stick together."

The soft thrill of amusement from the Tardis froze him in his tracks before he followed behind Donna, calling out. "Hey that's not fair! I don't need the two of you ganging up on me any more than you already do!"

He stopped dead when he saw the bathroom that the Tardis had created for them. Donna was running her fingers along the dual vanity and just grinning softly as her gaze wandered over the deep soaker tub that was easily large enough for two. The shower looked much like the one in his old room except this one had a much larger seat with several more sprayer nozzles set into the wall at regular intervals. His brows nearly shot up into his head at the thoughts that were running through his head, though if the blush on Donna's cheeks was any indication she was having similar thoughts as well.

He slowly walked up to her, his fingers rising to trace lightly over her arm before rising to cup her flaming cheeks. "What do you think Donna? Did she do alright?"

Donna smiled softly at his uncertain question, her face turning towards his cupped palm with a soft sigh. "It's absolutely perfect Doctor and you know it. One thing has been bugging me though since we walked through the door."

He pulled back at the odd questioning note in her voice, his brows furrowing momentarily before he asked. "What is it Donna?"

Her mouth worked soundlessly for a moment while her mind raced as she tried to think of the best way to bring up the question that had been bugging her since she had seen the inscription on their door. She looked up at him and shook her head wordlessly before taking his hand and leading him from the bathroom and over to the seating area so that she could use the time to try to gather her thoughts into a more coherent structure.

He followed her with some trepidation, his mind very quickly trying to follow the train of her thought as to what could be worrying her though he couldn't begin to make heads or tails of her concerns. He let her lead them to the couch and settled on to the seat opposite her, watching as she hovered for a moment before the fireplace before sitting down opposite him. He frowned when he saw her sit with her hands clenched, but before he could ask what had suddenly disturbed her she began to speak.

"You'd described that inscription on the door as a mating ritual for your people, Doctor."

He paused when he heard that question, his mind instantly flying back to everything he had said when he first saw those words before he was able to nod slowly. "I did indeed Donna. It's a very ancient rite though that the Time Lords had all but forgotten for countless millennia." If anything, his words seemed to increase Donna's agitation, her fingers began fiddling with the hem of her shirt as her mind continued to race. "Donna, what's bothering you? I can't figure out what's wrong or what I could've said that's troubling you."

She shook her head, her eyes rising so that her gaze locked with his and his breath caught when he saw the worry in her eyes. Worry for something that he couldn't quite understand though he got the feeling that she was concerned she was reading into what he had said more than anything else. He got a distinct warning from the Tardis to not delve too deeply into Donna's mind just in this moment, that whatever it was she needed to work it out on her own and that he needed to let her do so in her own very human manner. He forced himself to remain seated where he was, across from her while inside his hearts were breaking that Donna could somehow feel unworthy of whatever it was she was thinking.

"I don't quite know how to ask this, but you called us mates and you said we were soulbonded."

He nodded softly, his lips slowly parting to form a startled "O" as the realization suddenly hit him with the force of a nuclear bomb. "That's because you are my mate Donna. You have been ever since our bond was first formed aboard the crucible. It's why I went so mad when I had to wipe your memories and leave you on earth."

He leaned forward and took her fidgeting hands into his, his touch causing her to flinch slightly before she curled her fingers tightly into his grasp. Her mind opened up to him so that he could feel the fear that had momentarily overwhelmed her, the sense that she was once more setting herself up for more heartbreak despite all indications to the contrary. He sighed softly and pulled her into his arms, his hand rising to pull her head against his chest so that he could run his fingers in a soothing caress through her fiery tresses.

"The first time when we came together and you called my name through our bond, you acknowledged that bond between us. You've been my wife really since the crucible though I didn't realize it at the time because I was too panicked in trying to figure out a way to save you before you burned before my very eyes."

Donna jerked when she heard his declaration, her mind flying back to the first time they had come together and the shock that she had felt scream through him when she had called his true name in her mind. She had been so lost in him that she had been nearly insensate and had screamed his name without thought. It was that remembrance that caused her to shake her head and whisper. "You were completely shocked when I called out your name Doctor. I don't understand how you could've been so shocked if we'd been bonded since the crucible?"

He smiled somewhat ruefully at her reminder, his hands tightening their grasp on hers for a moment before he responded. "I was shocked Donna, but mostly because I suddenly realized how dense I had been with regards to how I was feeling towards you." He leaned back with a soft sigh, his hands slipping away from hers so that he could run them through his hair in an all too familiar display of agitation.

"I hadn't been able to make sense of my actions since I felt I'd been forced to leave you at your family's house. The Tardis was being unusually quiet on the matter though I know she was frantic when I continued to fall so hard. When you were taken, it caused the madness in which I had been drowning to nearly overwhelm me. Looking back now, I realize it was because my wife, my anchor was in the greatest danger she had ever been in and I was helpless to do anything but feel her burn."

His eyes locked with hers, the agony that he had felt in those crazy days when he had been frantically searching for her was suddenly once again filling his mind and Donna for the first time truly understood the strength of the bond that he was describing. "I wonder if that's part of the reason why I felt like I was going insane when you suppressed my memories Doctor."

He winced at the reminder of how his actions had nearly destroyed her life, the familiar guilt rising so swiftly he nearly choked with it. She reached out to take his hand into hers, her eyes pleading with him to understand what she was trying to say. "Don't Doctor. Please don't keep beating yourself up over what happened between us, in the end it resolved itself and gave us the chance to get to where we are now. I've forgiven you completely otherwise we wouldn't be what we are now."

He took a deep breath, his eyes softening once more at the amazing compassion that always came so naturally to Donna. His fingers tightened in hers, his eyes dropping to their joined hands before he swallowed convulsively and whispered. "I'm still trying to forgive myself Donna, I think I still will be for a long time."

She could only nod in reply. "Fair enough Doctor."

"But yes you are partly correct in that it was the instant severing of the mate's bond that was ultimately driving us both insane. It drove me into that dark and terrible place, though I didn't understand why at the time. You however were doubly traumatized in that you had lost not only your memories of our time together but also the connection that had been formed in that instant and your mind had no way to understand or cope with a loss of that magnitude."

He could tell that she was struggling to accept everything that he was telling her, though she had already accepted the strength of their bond without question. She now understood the reasons why their bond had been so intense since her return and those reasons were finally making all the little pieces fall neatly into place. "Is that part of the reason that you were so careful around me when I first came back Doctor?"

He nodded softly even as he reached out and pulled her into his arms, his lips coming to rest against her brilliant tresses as he murmured. "Since you returned I've been very careful in how much I have pushed you, but I've been fighting myself every step of the way from claiming you completely as my mate." He snorted softly at that thought. "I didn't even realize why I was being so careful in that manner, which is why I felt compelled to warn you just what to expect if you had chosen to travel with me once more. Obviously we both weren't ready for that revelation and truthfully if you'd decided that you didn't wish to travel with me then I would have been duty bound to honor your wishes even though it would have meant an empty life for the rest of this regeneration."

She whimpered softly against his chest, her eyes sliding closed as she caught glimpses of that future that had been his reward for all that he had done for the universe. She had already experienced the bleak despair with which he had been crippled when she had been forbidden to him, the insanity that was a Time Lord's existence had finally become too much. It was almost too much to know that she could possibly have condemned him to that life without even realizing it was simply devastating. "Would you have told me what it would have meant to you if I'd refused to travel with you again Doctor?"

She could almost feel the shrug in his thoughts though he just held her tightly against him, his lips pressed softly against her temple before he responded. "I don't know if I would've Donna. I'm rubbish with feelings, most especially my own, but I don't know that I would've shared that with you because then I would have always worried that I was using it as a form of coercion."

Donna reared back out of his embrace, her eyes flashing sparks into his before she shook her head with an angry scowl. "How could you have been so stupid as to even contemplate that Doctor? You would've just gone right back to doing what you did before? Risk the return of the Time Lord Victorious out of some misplaced notion of chivalry?"

He shook his head with a laugh, his hand sliding up to caress the back of her neck before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her frowning lips. "Yes I would have Donna, but I didn't so I don't understand why you are so angry at me for something that I didn't do."

She parted her lips to respond, the retort dying on her lips when she saw the teasing light in his eyes and the rest of his words finally crashed through her senses.

The Doctor could tell the exact instant that she realized everything that he had just told her and that she was very much his partner in all things for as long as she lived. She fell back against his chest, her breath coming in stuttered gasps that she could do nothing to calm. Her fingers squeezed his tightly and her mind raced through his with the speed of lightning so that he could barely catch a glimmer of her thoughts before they moved on, he could do little more than hold tightly to her as she finally came to terms with what he had been trying to tell her all along. "I'm really your wife?"

The whisper was so quiet he wasn't sure if he heard it more in his mind, but he couldn't help the pleased laugh that bubbled from his lips. "Yes Donna you are, it just never seemed a good time to tell you that fact until we had sorted a few things out between us."

Donna smiled against his chest, her breath still coming in short panting gasps though the notion was finally starting to seem all too perfect in her mind. It explained the intensity of their connection from the instant she had first come on board, the zeal with which she had searched for him when she had foolishly turned him down and the utter joy that they had both felt when she had finally found him again at Adipose Industries. The friendship that had formed in an instant and had only grown deeper as their journeys had continued, the constant mistaken impression that they were a couple. They used to joke all the time that the universe was constantly playing a cruel joke on them, little did they realize that their words could not have been closer to the truth.

The fact that the Doctor had been fighting as much with himself as with the circumstances helped her calm her racing heart a bit and realize that he had been giving her the time she needed to truly heal from the events of the metacrisis and those aboard the Master's ship. It had been out of his love for her that he had not pushed his claim on her, and that he had not pushed her any farther than she had been willing to give him at that time. She truly belonged with him, had belonged with him ever since she had met him and now finally she knew that she would finally be able to travel with him forever.

The Doctor could barely suppress the tears of joy when he felt the acceptance settle in her mind, her thoughts entwining completely with his so that he could feel that she was content with the thought of him as her husband. _Wife, that has a nice ring to it._ He teasingly whispered in her mind.

She snorted and burrowed deeper against his chest in response. _Don't go getting a big head Husband. Besides, we have to figure out what we are going to tell my family._

The Doctor flinched at that statement, his mind already picturing Sylvia chasing him out of her house with her axe at the very thought of him having married her daughter without a by your leave. "Could we just stick with the original plan of telling them at Christmas that we are in a relationship? Couldn't we leave the whole marriage thing out until we get them used to us being together?"

Donna leaned back so that she could lock gazes with him, her mind already blazing within his all the potential issues that tactic could engender. "You want to lie about it?"

The Doctor squirmed under the lash of her thoughts, groaning softly as he desperately tried to find a suitable compromise. "Not lie per se, but I didn't get much chance to court you properly Donna. It's been a sort of whirlwind since you've come back into my life and I want a chance to make it up to you. I want to give you that wedding that you've always dreamed about, and I also want to properly mate with you in the ways of my people. I want a chance to knock your socks off."

She could tell by the nervousness in his words that he really felt that she had been rushed through this whole thing and that he wanted the chance to show her how much she really meant to him. She felt her head spin when he mentioned a proper wedding and suddenly she shied away from that thought as she knew that her mother would instantly push for the big church wedding before Donna had even had time to settle into the idea of being a wife to the last of the Time Lords. "Let's hold off on any big wedding plans as I seem to have bad luck with those. I do like the idea of a proper courtship though Doctor."

His answering grin was almost too much for her to bear and she leaned forward to lightly brush her fingers along his cool cheek. "We'll play by your rules for now Doctor but you have to promise me, no taking decades to make a move or I will have to take matters into my own hands." It was still a strange thrill that she could think of decades without feeling like she would be an old crone, it was amazing how easily she had come to terms with the changes that he had just outlined in her life. It seemed the human psyche was capable of eventually coming to terms with anything, no matter the size of the shock.

"Don't worry Donna. Besides, once we're done here on Bellatrix I have somewhere I want to take you that will be the first step in that direction."

"What are you up to Spaceman?" Donna couldn't keep the faint suspicion out of her tone.

The Doctor just laughed and pulled her close once more. "Just you wait and see Earthgirl. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

He could feel Donna mulling things over quietly in her mind, her thoughts drifting back over the last few months of their renewed relationship before she nodded her acquiescence. "Okay Doctor, I have to admit I'm a little excited to see what you have in store."

His answering grin was positively boyish and caused her to want to drag him from the couch to the bed right at that moment, but he was already distracted by the wall of movies that the Tardis had stocked their room with and was up perusing the titles in a flash. "Tell you what Donna, let's relax in here for the rest of the day. We can whip up some snacks and we can finally have that Star Wars marathon that I promised you a week ago."

Donna groaned at the mention of Star Wars, having long since given up on trying to keep up with the mad pace of the Doctor's thoughts. Since they had settled on a course of action the Doctor had already moved on to the next thought that flitted through his mind.

She pushed off the couch as her gaze settled fondly on her husband as he scampered around the screen on the wall, his mind already racing a million miles a minute as he started to tinker with the screen for optimum viewing pleasure. She felt her breath catch for a moment at the delicious thought of the Doctor as her husband, it was secretly titillating to know that she would be keeping a secret of this magnitude from her mother but she knew that in the end the wait would be well worth it. She made her way to the Tardis kitchen, her mind already whirling with all the possibilities of their future trip and for the first time in a while she found herself looking forward to one of the Doctor's surprise trips.

The Tardis moved softly through the back of both their minds, her slightly alien consciousness settling happily back as she watched the two of them fall comfortably back in to their routine just as they had from nearly the beginning of their time together. Her thief had finally found the soulmate he hadn't realized he had been looking for, and she had proven that she would be a more than perfect match for him. It had taken the universe nearly being destroyed for the two of them to stop being so completely dense about their feelings for each other.

Yes, the Tardis had been mischievous by placing that particular inscription on their door, but if she had left it up to the Doctor then it would have been several more years before he finally came completely clean with his Donna. The Tardis settled back with a sense of smug accomplishment, her consciousness expanding once more in its connection with the Nexus so that she could keep an eye on the universe while her two pilots settled down for some much needed relaxation time.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: Portents abound! Oh angsty angst, why can't you leave the poor Doctor alone? Peace is ever fleeting it seems... I actually wrote the last part of this chapter listening to the music from the series 9 episode Heaven Sent. It seemed to fit the mood perfectly. My poor poor Doctor..._

 _As always, much love to dm1 and bmg for all their tireless support even through all my incoherent ramblings..._

* * *

The fire was burning low in the grate as the final scenes of Return of the Jedi flashed on the television; the music swelling to its triumphant crescendo before the end credits finally began to scroll across the screen.

The Doctor let the credits continue to roll as he looked down at the woman who was snuggled contentedly against him, her eyes were half closed and a soft smile was dancing around the corners of her lips. He could tell though, by the furor of her thoughts that she was far from relaxed and that the posture was a deceptively casual one.

Donna had been unusually quiet throughout the films, which was strange in and of itself, but she had devoted herself to watching it completely because she knew how much the science fiction trilogy meant to him.

The table before them was littered with the detritus of various snacking binges that would accompany nearly eight hours of movie watching; a tub of half eaten popcorn, several empty sundae bowls and other wrappers that had been tossed aside rather than placed in a rubbish bin. The Doctor had proven once more that he could not sit still for too long and so rather than disturb her by pausing the movie, he had gone to the Tardis kitchen several times in order to keep the drinks and snacks flowing. Now that the series was over, he found he was eager and somewhat worried about what she might think of it.

His fingers threaded lightly through her hair, the motion causing her eyes to slide closed with a brief sigh of pleasure before they snapped back open and she raised her gaze to lock with his. "She snogged her brother?"

Out of all the questions he had been expecting from Donna, that one had been the furthest from his mind and caused him to pause with his mouth wide open while he frantically tried to follow her train of thought. "I'm sorry, what?"

She pushed out of his lap and just shook her head before reaching for the remote, her fingers pressing the stop button so that the music that he had insisted on cranking too loud finally fell into blessed silence. "She finds out he's her brother and rather than be grossed out that she had all but made out with him on that ice planet, wherever it was, she acts like nothing is out of the ordinary when he lets her in on the big secret?"

The Doctor shook his head with a soft chuckle, finding it hard to believe that that had been the sticking point for her rather than the gaping plot holes that he had to admit peppered the trilogy. He stretched lightly before he responded. "Hoth. That ice planet was called Hoth. And they didn't know that they were related when she DID snog him, besides she only did that to get Han to admit that he had feelings for her."

Donna snorted, her eyes flashing to his before she reached out and began to tidy the mess that they had made in their new room. "That's something else too. What kind of response is 'I know' to a woman telling you that she loves you? It was utter rubbish I tell you!" She decided not to comment on the fact that this Han Solo character seemed just as rubbish in dealing with his feelings as a certain Time Lord. She smiled softly when she realized that he had come such a long way from when they had first met on that wretched day so long ago, but there was still a long way to go.

The Doctor gaped at her, his fanboy hearts stuttering at her derision causing him to indignantly splutter. "Because that's what Han did! He's a smuggler, a player and he had to be suave when he was possibly facing his own death. You don't exactly get all mushy when Darth Vader is about to freeze you in carbonite!"

"How do you know that, Doctor? Have you met him?"

The Doctor stopped dead, the look on his face was utterly comical as his mouth opened and closed several times before he finally managed to grumble. "No, I haven't met Darth Vader! He's a purely fictional character in a galaxy far, far away! Besides, what does that have to with Han being suave?"

Donna could barely keep her laughter contained at his affronted sensibilities, one finger rising to lightly stroke one of his sideburns before the outraged expression on his face finally made her let the grin slip free. "Han had to be suave, did he? Is that what we're calling it these days?"

The Doctor blinked owlishly at her, fairly certain that there was a point that she was trying to make with that comment but for once his genius Time Lord brain couldn't figure it out. He replayed their entire conversation in his head once again trying to figure out just where it had gone wrong, but decided that continuing down the Han Solo tangent was probably not the best course of action. So he decided to play it safe and simply state. "Weelll.. The trilogy was an epic story of the battle of good versus evil. The story of how no person is so lost as to never be able to find their way back to the light. It's about how a father's love for his son overcomes everything in the end and how that love can topple empires. It was hardly rubbish!"

Donna laughed; a soft, sultry laugh that made the Doctor pause before he turned to see the tender look in her eyes. "Sounds like someone else I know, doesn't it, Doctor?"

He paused with an empty sundae bowl in his hand, his eyes locking with hers when he realized that she had just been teasing him about his obvious love for the campy trilogy. She had completely grasped the underlying tones of the story arc and innately understood just how those threads of redemption would have hit so close to home for him. He felt his hand begin to shake when he saw the soft understanding in her eyes, the gentle stroke of her thoughts over his was almost his undoing as he set the bowl aside before it fell from suddenly nerveless fingers.

"Oh Spaceman, trust me I get it, probably more than you thought I would. I get why it means so much to you, and yes I agree whole heartedly." Her hands reached up to gently cup his cheek, her fingers sliding back into his tousled hair to pull him close for a moment so that she could rest her forehead lightly against his.

The Doctor gasped when she pulled him close, his eyes sliding closed at the comfort of feeling her acceptance once more wash over him. It was moments like these that he held clutched tightly to his hearts; these perfect, silent moments in time when everything seemed to slow down until it felt that the universe breathed in perfect unison with them. Everything had changed the day that she had appeared in his Tardis and it was only now that he was finally able to appreciate just how she had changed his life for the better.

His breath stuttered in his chest when her fingers slid down over his cheeks and she peppered his lips with tender kisses. "No man is so lost that he can never be found again, Doctor. No man so broken that he can't be healed by love."

The Doctor just melted against her for a single heart stopping moment, his mind reeling as, once again, he marveled that he had been allowed to finally make peace with one of the bigger mistakes in his life. He held Donna close to him, his eyes clenched tightly shut because he knew that she was talking about far more than the movies they had just finished watching.

He often used witticisms and blistering humor to deflect attention from the pain that had been such a constant in his life, but he found that he couldn't do that with Donna. She wouldn't allow him to hide away from his feelings for too long anyways; sometimes just when he thought he had her figured out, she would once more stand him on his head.

She held him tightly for a moment more, her fingers stroking the nape of his neck before she pulled back with a light laugh. "Come on, Timeboy. This room won't clean itself up! Let's start as we mean to continue."

He gaped at her when she thrust several bowls into his hands, his eyebrows rising nearly to his hairline before he could formulate a response. "But Donna, the Tardis is perfectly capable of cleaning this mess up. After all, she's been looking after me for centuries!"

The responding huff from the ship was unmistakable as was the blast of cold air that seemed intent on leveling the Doctor back against the couch. He looked up at the wall, his face the perfect expression of innocent confusion as he mumbled. "You never complained about it before!"

Donna chortled softly at the rapid stream of thought in response to THAT piece of idiocy, before she fixed the Doctor with a particularly fierce glare that had him huffing once again. "It's not like you gave her much choice in the past, Doctor. If she hadn't cleaned up after you, you most likely would've been up to your eyeballs in god knows what within three regenerations."

She rose to her feet and resolutely began to make her way back to the kitchen, the smile still lurking about her lips when she felt the Doctor fall into reluctant step behind her. "How come she tells you this now and never once mentioned it to me in the past?"

Donna rolled her eyes at that question, the response was fairly obvious to her but it seemed like the ship hadn't really wanted to upset him by commenting on his housekeeping habits in the past. "I don't know why, Doctor. You know that the ship and I have already developed something of a bond on our own even before this pilot's thing, maybe it was just because we're two girls coming together to gossip about the only bloke around?"

She couldn't help the laugh that burst through her lips when she felt the horror that accompanied her little revelation, his footsteps stopping dead in the hallway before he muttered. "I knew it! You two ARE ganging up on me!"

Donna was standing by the dishwasher when the Doctor finally stomped into the kitchen, his face was such the perfect picture of wounded pride that she couldn't help but lightly tease. "Hardly ganging up on you, but yes, sometimes we do need someone else to vent to when you get into one of your more… frustrating moods." He gawped uselessly at her while she took the empty bowls from his hands, loading them into the dishwasher and closing the door before she pressed the button to start the wash cycle. "I'm sure that you would rather I vent to the Tardis then to Martha, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor's jaw snapped shut at that question, his hands rising to straighten the tie that he had forgotten he was no longer wearing before he grumbled. "Quite right, I suppose. Rassilon knows that Martha has enough dirt on me without you giving her any more ammunition."

Donna just laughed at his discomfiture which was only increased when she pressed herself against him with a throaty purr, her fingers sliding into the open collar of his shirt so she could lightly play with his prominent collarbone before she pulled him down for a toe curling kiss. "Don't worry, Doctor. As always, your secrets are safe with me."

The huff of wounded pride melted in to warm appreciation as the Doctor's arms slid around her waist without hesitation, his hands splayed over her hips so that he could pull her flush against him. "They've always been safe with you, Donna. My best friend in the entire universe." He schmoozed before nuzzling into the tender skin at the nape of her neck; his lips parting to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the fragrant flesh that he found there.

Donna's head fell back, her eyes sliding closed with a soft sigh as once again he was able to thoroughly distract her with just a few well-placed nibbles. She frankly had been surprised that he had behaved as much as he had during the movie marathon, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he shrugged off even that minimal restraint.

It's like he was trying to make up for centuries of abstinence in just a few short months, not that she was complaining mind you! Oh she would never do that, but it was still somewhat overwhelming to be the total focus of any man's amorous desires, never mind that that man just happened to also be the Doctor!

Her arms slid around his shoulders, fingers giving in to their urge to dive into that wonderfully wild mane of his so that she could pull his body even closer to hers. Rational thought was rapidly fading away as those lips travelled lower along her collarbone; the nibbling of perfect, white teeth causing her heart to pound in sweet, languorous anticipation of what was to come.

The Doctor growled softly when he felt the Tardis nudging his thoughts, her prodding becoming more insistent when it seemed the Doctor had every intention of ignoring his meddling ship in order to continue his exploration of Donna's delectable body.

Donna's fingers were gripped tightly in his hair, but her eyes were wide open when she felt the rumble of frustration against her neck. The Doctor was holding her close, mulishly ignoring his ship so that he could continue his sensuous plunder. "Doctor? I don't think she would bother us unless it was important."

She could barely stifle the giggle when she felt the sigh that seemed to boil from the tips of his toes all the way to the top of his head; his fingers tightening against her hips momentarily before he pulled away and ran his hands through his hair with a scowl of frustration. "She's getting too used to interrupting us, Donna. I think she's coming to think of it as a game."

Donna burst out laughing when she felt the response from the Tardis, the ship loftily telling him in no uncertain terms that she would never dream of interrupting them if there wasn't a good reason.

The Doctor and Donna both jumped when they heard a very distinct knocking on the outer doors of the Tardis.

"It looks like that good reason just came knocking, doesn't it, Doctor?" Donna looked to him with a raised brow, her hand extended towards the control room so that they could see just who had come to visit.

The Doctor merely growled in response to the very smug _I told you so_ , that flitted through his mind from the Tardis before she pulled back in order to let the Doctor focus more fully on his surroundings.

Donna reached up to smooth her hair and clothing back into place, her hands deftly twisting her hair back into a loose ponytail before she followed him down the corridor and into the control room where the doors were still standing open to their room on Bellatrix.

The artisan, Largana, stood just outside the temporal field of the Tardis, nervously clutching a long parcel in her hands as she looked into the strange blue box that seemed to hide such size within its depths. She had tried knocking several times on their door but they had not responded and she knew that they had not gone out in several days. She had not been able to sense their energy behind the walls, though she had sensed the firestorm that was the strange craft in front of her. Her hand had tingled when she had knocked on the blue walls, the contact had caused her to jump in alarm and hastily juggle the parcel in her arms when that tingling had raced up her arm before melting away.

Nishtano stood just behind her with a slightly rueful expression on his face as he saw the Doctor and Donna making their way from the depths of his Tardis before pausing just within the doors. "Please forgive us, Doctor. Largana has something that she has wanted to give to the both of you for a few days and she was worried that you would leave before she had the chance."

The Doctor smiled softly towards the diminutive artisan, his eyes dancing with mischief as he responded. "It's no bother, Nish. I'm just sorry that we didn't hear your knocking."

The Doctor took a deep breath before stepping from his ship and back onto their world, his eyes sliding closed as his connection with the Nexus exploded into being once more. Nishtano averted his eyes when the Doctor shuddered upon feeling his connection with the Nexus snap back into existence, but Largana was staring at his reaction with wide mouthed wonder. She had never been off world before, and she only just realized that the craft that the Doctor had stepped from somehow shielded him from the energy fields that had been an integral part of her life since before birth.

"You do not feel the nexus within your craft, Doctor?"

The Doctor reached back to hold on to Donna's hand as she stepped back onto Bellatrix, her eyes widening and her mind briefly reeling with the intensity of the planet's welcome before she shook her head and was able to focus once more on the duo in front of her. Her fingers were trembling within the Doctor's grasp, her mind shifting as those dormant pathways blazed to life in order to deal with the influx of information. Largana and Nishtano were suddenly once more luminous beings of gentle power, their softly glowing auras swirling through their bodies in a rhythm that she found utterly soothing.

The Doctor turned back to Largana when he felt the maelstrom settle within Donna's mind, the brief overload she had felt was quickly dealt with and she was able to stand proudly at his side. "The Tardis projects her own temporal field, Largana. She is sentient; a living being as well that is connected with the Nexus just as you and Nishtano are connected."

Largana gasped when she heard the Doctor's words, her eyes widening at the sudden flaring pulse of energy that seemed to flow off the ship before it was absorbed by the energy fields around it. She could almost see the infinite lines of possibility swirling around the ship, lines that were connected deeply with the Time Lord and the woman at his side. She felt herself being sucked into the energy surrounding the ship; the beautifully intricate timelines flaring off into unimaginable dimensions, beckoning her to fall deeper and deeper into its beautiful dance.

It was like staring into the face of eternity, of all eternities, and she found that she wanted to dive headlong into the frenzied rush of improbability. Her hand reached out towards the walls of the Tardis, her fingers quivering in anticipation of that tingling touch once more just so she could get closer to that infinite fire but she jumped when her hand was suddenly clasped tightly within the Doctor's cool grasp. "Come back to us, Largana. You can lose yourself if you look too deeply into the timelines of the Tardis."

The Doctor was holding tight to the mystified artist; her eyes were shining with the beauty that she saw before she was able to blink in confusion up at the Doctor. "I've never seen anything like it, Doctor. It's amazing. So much possibility, so much beauty in such an unassuming shape. I felt like I was about to fall off the edge of oblivion and I suddenly didn't care if there was even anything below that could catch me."

His smile seemed to warm the depths of those dark, eternal eyes; the emotions that raced across his face were so fleeting she would have missed them completely if she hadn't been studying him in such fierce detail. "She exists in more dimensions then you can imagine, her consciousness is so vast it could easily swallow you up and you would never even know that you had become lost."

The Doctor's eyes slid closed for a brief, luxurious moment; his breath stuttering as a filament seemed to stretch out from the maelstrom that surrounded the Tardis, stroking gently along the Doctor and Donna's energy before diving deep into both and vanishing from her sight. Her eyes widened at that sight, thoughts capering madly before she was able to finally fit all the pieces together. "You're all connected together, the three of you, in a bond unlike anything I've ever seen before." There were tears standing in her eyes at the utter perfection of the union she could see between the three of them; her lips were quivering as she pulled her hand from the Doctor's grasp and used it to clutch the parcel she carried tightly to her chest. "Why don't you fear it, Doctor? Why does it not swallow the both of you up as well?"

"It was the way of my people, Largana. The Tardis is the last of her kind, as I am the last of my kind. We're bound together in a union that is many centuries old and only grows deeper with each passing year." He smiled first to Donna than back to his ship, his eyes filled with all the emotion that he could never properly put into words. "She protects us, but she also needs us as much as we need her. She chose me many centuries ago on Gallifrey, to save her from an early end and we've been together ever since."

Donna smiled softly towards the Doctor, though she was shaken by what had just occurred and she could tell that Nishtano was slightly unsettled as well though he had not been surprised by the sight of the Tardis. He was obviously used to the wildly chaotic dance of the sentient ship, but he had not been prepared for what the sight of it would do to such a gifted artist as Largana.

She was happy to see that Largana was gathering herself together once again; her eyes tearing away from the Tardis and focusing once more on them though her gaze did still occasionally drift back to the ship.

Donna knew her eyes shining with all that she felt when she had heard Largana suddenly include her in the bond with the Tardis. She could barely contain the surge of warmth when she realized that their bond was now visible to anyone who knew how to look.

The Doctor merely grasped her hand and squeezed in response to the warm glow he felt in her thoughts before he focused all his attention on the awestruck artist.

He could see Largana was mulling over what he was saying, her eyes tracing the lines of energy that he knew were snapping around the three of them and he could tell almost to the second when inspiration struck her. Her hands were trembling when she held out the long parcel to him, her eyes were shining with emotion as she was overcome with the beauty before her.

"When I had first met you and Donna, Doctor, I was inspired to create something for the both of you to symbolize the bond that I could clearly see between the two of you. I'm just sorry that I was not aware of the magnificent bond that you also shared with your ship… your Tardis, otherwise I would have depicted that as well. Please accept my humble offering, Doctor."

The Doctor took the proffered parcel, his hands tightening on the package before he bowed softly in acceptance of the gift. "I thank you, Largana. It gives me great pleasure to know that we've been able to inspire you in some small way."

Donna beamed at the nervous artist, bowing to her as well before she reached out to take the parcel from the Doctor's hands. "Your art is truly stunning, Largana. I'm just happy that we were able to share in it at all."

The Doctor's fingers fiddled with the twine that was holding the box closed, his eyes rising to lock with Donna's before he nodded and together they ripped the delicate bow apart and opened the package.

Nestled within the soft wrapping were two long slender vases, one of a fiery red and the other of the deepest blue, their long necks were wrapped gently around each other so they were nested together until it seemed as if they were a single piece.

Donna gasped when she saw the fire that was flaring within the depths of each vase, the delicate lines of power were shimmering deep within before shooting upwards through the glass in delicate swirls. The energy flickered off the lip of the vases before dissipating into the air around them, but it was the pulse of that energy that caused her to pause. It seemed to beat with the rhythm of a heartbeat, glowing stronger before fading away only to pulse back to life stronger than before. She lifted shocked eyes to the Doctor's, his own lips were parted with surprise when he stared at the beautiful sculpture that had been nestled within the seemingly nondescript parcel. He traced a shaking finger along one of the burning lines of energy, his lip held between his teeth when he felt the living force of the glass shiver across his nerves before it faded away once more.

"Largana, this is stunning. I've never seen anything like it." The Doctor reverently whispered as he lifted the mated vases from their wrapping and walked over to the low table so that he could set them down in order to better admire them. He barely noticed the pleased rippling of Largana's fur, her soft sigh of relief that her gift had been so readily accepted was enough to cause her to begin to babble in response.

"These are traditional mating vases, Doctor. The two are completely separate but in the final firing of the glass they are merged together, one of fire and one of ice, two halves to a whole bound together through time."

The Doctor looked up at the sound of her voice, something in her words causing him to pause before he whispered. "Bound together through time?"

She nodded, completely oblivious to the undercurrent in the Doctor's tone, but Nishtano heard it and was suddenly, instantly aware that something had triggered a thought for the Doctor. "Yes indeed, Doctor. Your bond with Donna is plain for any of our people to see and it's a rare joy to be able to see a mating such as yours. It's a bond that can stand up to the rigors of striding through time hand in hand, equals on a journey that has only just truly begun."

Donna came up beside the Doctor, her hand rising to rest on his shoulder when she felt the sudden flare of his thoughts at the artist's words. His jaw was flexing while he thought on what Largana had said, the words that were suddenly eerily similar to the Ood's when they had spoken of the new reality that had been formed aboard the Master's ship. She could tell that he was troubled by the echoes of prophecy in Largana's statement, though the artist was simply speaking in regards to the beauty that she could see when she looked at the both of them.

The Doctor was suddenly very uncomfortable with the strange resonance that he felt; his mind was spinning in a thousand directions and his hearts began to pound when he realized that their time of quiet enjoyment was most likely going to come to a sudden and possibly violent end.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Nishtano's voice was concerned when the silence had stretched almost uncomfortably long after Largana had quieted down; her gaze flitted back and forth between the Doctor and Donna when she noticed a slight shadow pass through their auras. She wasn't sure what she had said, but the Doctor had gone from happy and bubbly to quiet and introspective in the blink of an eye and it was a change that was profound enough to affect the energy between him and his mate.

"Have I spoken out of turn, Doctor?" Largana's voice trembled with emotion when she thought that she may have been the cause of some sort of distress to the Doctor; she had only meant to speak to them of the beauty that she could see around them and she had not thought how her words would affect one such as the Time Lord.

He had time running through his veins, his footsteps were the steps of a giant that had such a far reaching affect that his actions had even had an effect on their world. She knew of the stories of the Doctor and how he had saved their planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, but that had been several years before she had been born and even then it was the stuff of legends. She was an incredibly gifted artist and had ascended to her position at an incredibly young age due to that talent; however, she knew that she was still incredibly naïve in some ways, especially when it came to dealing with such a unique offworlder as the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up at Largana, his gaze softening when he saw the very real distress in the young artist's eyes. "No, Largana, you have not spoken out of turn." It seemed like a veil had fallen over his eyes, the shadow that had filtered through his aura fading away like so much smoke until once again both he and Donna were shining brilliantly to her eyes. "Forgive me, your words just reminded me of something that I was told a little while ago. It's a puzzle that I'm still trying to solve."

Largana breathed a huge sigh of relief, her hands clutched to her chest as she responded. "Thank you, Doctor. I'm sorry once again if anything I have said caused you any undue stress, that was never my intention."

Donna reached out to touch Largana's hands lightly, her mind concentrating for a moment to let her aura brush against the young Bellatraxian's in a gentle caress so that she would know that all was forgiven and truly there was no need to worry. "Thank you for the wonderful gift, Largana. I know just the perfect spot for it, and I think that the Tardis will make sure its energy is always visible to us no matter where we may travel."

The Doctor smiled up at Donna as with just a few words she had managed to put both Largana and Nishtano at ease, though he could tell that his old friend knew that he was not being completely truthful. Nishtano merely nodded to the Doctor in response, his eyes sad that once more the Doctor's time of peace seemed to be coming to an end.

There was another knock on the door of their rooms, this knock however was not the timid knock that had echoed through the Tardis. It was firm and authoritative, as if the being knocking expected nothing less than an immediate reply.

The Doctor jumped slightly when he heard that knock, his eyes flicking to the door momentarily where he could just make out the swirling energy of three shapes that stood on the other side of the door. He rose to his feet with a soft frown, his gaze drifting to Nishtano before he asked. "Were you expecting anyone else, Nish?"

Nishtano shook his head, surprised that anyone would disturb the Doctor in his rooms but his response was quelled when the Doctor bounded across the room and pulled the door open. Nishtano could only gasp when he saw who stood on the other side of the threshold.

The Doctor leaned back slightly, though he wasn't surprised to be met with three black pelted augers who stood on the other side of the opened doors. The middle auger had gray streaking through her fur, her fingers were constantly moving at her side and her white, sightless eyes seemed to stare straight through the Doctor.

"I was wondering when you would be visiting." The Doctor gestured for the three augers to step into his room, not allowing himself to be fooled for a moment that the head auger couldn't read his energy better than her sighted counterparts. He hadn't met with any of the chief augers on his last visits, though he had enjoyed debates and visits with the younger acolytes. It seemed that they had not felt the need to visit with him, but something in their energy told him that this was far from a social visit.

Donna rose to her feet when she saw the three powerful figures enter the room, her eyes widening at the swirling incandescence that filled all three beings to near bursting. Their energy was wildly chaotic and yet ordered at the same time, the flaring bursts of possibility so different from the serenity that filled the other two Bellatraxians in the room that she was momentarily overwhelmed by the power she felt flowing off of them. They seemed to be joined in a communal bond, their energies bleeding from one body into the next but all that energy was focused on the blind auger who stood at their head.

The creature turned those sightless eyes towards her, the line of energy that reached out from her body towards Donna was only halted when the Doctor spoke in a voice so quiet and menacing it sent a shiver racing through her. "Tread carefully, Seeress. I knew of you and your power for sight when I was here last, but you will speak to me first before you try to meddle in either of our timelines."

He barely flinched at the indignant squawk of protest he heard in his mind as Donna reminded him that they were a team in this and that they would face whatever these seers wanted together. He responded with a softly whispered warning, that right now they were treading very dangerously and that he needed to meet them from a position of strength.

The Seeress would expect that from him as he was a Time Lord, she would expect that he would meet the threat head on and so would focus mostly on him in regards to that. Donna had always been his secret weapon and he was counting on her to watch and catalogue this encounter, so that they could better understand just what it was that the augers wanted with the two of them.

He could tell that Donna wasn't happy to be relegated neatly to the sidelines, but she knew enough to understand that she was way out of her depth with these creatures of power and so she settled quietly within his mind to watch and to listen.

Largana gasped when she heard the Doctor's impertinence, her eyes widening when she saw the Seeress turn back to him with a faint hint of a smile on her lips. "You are as impertinent as ever, Time Lord. I can see that you are still refusing to accept that which anyone can plainly read in the cosmos."

The Doctor stood his ground against the searing press of that blind gaze, his mind gathering itself for the confrontation that was to come and he knew that his future was about to be made infinitely more complicated by this visit.

"Nishtano, Largana, thank you for your visit and your lovely gift. I think that the augers would like as few witnesses as possible to this meeting."

Both Nishtano and Largana leapt to their feet, the latter nearly tripping over herself in her well wishes to Donna before she beat a hasty retreat from their room. She had never been in the presence of three such powerful augers, and she hoped that she would never be the focus of such a powerful stare as the Doctor had been. She had glimpsed just briefly a shifting in the Doctor's timelines when those timelines had touched the head Seeress before she had quickly turned her head and fled down the hall.

Nishtano took his time making his leave, his hands reaching out to clasp Donna's tightly before he murmured. "Don't let him leave without saying a proper goodbye, Donna."

She smiled tremulously in response, her hands covering Nish's softly furred ones in a fervent grip that belied her nervousness over the sudden tension in the room. "I promise he won't, Nish. We'll make sure to say a proper good-bye to everyone before we leave and we'll be back, I promise."

Nishtano nodded in response before making his way towards the foyer, his gaze lowered respectfully when he reached the augers. "Seeress, augers may the winds blow gently across your soul and may the lines ever shine with promise."

The traditional invocation when one requested leave to depart the presence of the augers rolled off his tongue, though he could tell that the Doctor was not happy with the tone that this visit was already taking. The Doctor frowned when he watched his friend genuflect before the three augers, their eyes all locked onto his downturned head before they spoke as one. "Go into the mist with warmth and light." The simple response was enough to cause Nishtano to bow reverently to each of them before he too beat a hasty retreat.

The Doctor made sure the door was closed tightly behind the augers before he straightened his suit jacket and turned back to face them, his eyes were hooded though he could already feel the cold mantle of the Oncoming Storm once more settle onto his shoulders. He could tell just in the snapping lines of energy that were racing about the three powerful figures that they were about to irrevocably shake his foundation to its very core. For once, he wished that he could just set the weight of the universe down and not be reminded that he would have to once again pick it up.

He gestured towards the seating area by the Tardis, his hand reaching out to grasp Donna's tightly to his when he noticed she had made her way to his side. "Please do come in, I have a feeling this isn't going to be a pleasant visit."

The youngest auger turned kind eyes to him while the head Seeress made her way towards the smallest of the sofas, her gaze drifted from the Doctor to Donna before she allowed a soft smile to form. "You do well to have her by your side, Doctor. She is a fitting companion for you and is meant to be with you through many trials and victories. Please, come, sit and be at peace, Doctor. We do not come to destroy your life but to hopefully give you some future knowledge."

"Nothing good ever came of knowing the future." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"So says the Time Lord." His eyes snapped to Donna's face at her retort, the sarcastic comment belying the very real tension he could feel quivering through her body. Her fingers were flexing within his grasp, while her eyes were focused intently on the lines of energy that wreathed the three figures. He could already feel the connections snapping into place in her mind, her gaze shifting to follow a particularly virulent burst of power before she turned to look at him with one brow raised slightly in question.

He smiled down into her determined eyes, the cold swirling of the storm for once tempered by her unwavering support. She was his guide and his conscience; she alone had the power to tame the fury that was all too willing to leap free. With one final squeeze of her hand, he nodded and gestured towards the figures seated in their living room.

Donna nodded in response, lips parting as she softly whispered. "Allons'y, Doctor."

His lips quirked at that, the breath whooshing from parted lips before he turned and followed the augers towards the remaining empty seats. He felt like he was walking towards his own execution, but at least he knew that he wouldn't be facing it alone.

The Doctor and Donna made their way to the long couch; his eyes focused intently on the Seeress who was looking at a point slightly beyond the Doctor's left shoulder. She didn't follow his progress across the room, but he could tell that she was perfectly aware of every move that he made.

The two younger augers were watching the both of them with a single minded focus and suddenly he knew that they were the Seeress' eyes. It explained the depth of the connection that could be seen between them; the nearly violent snapping lines of force that seemed to flaring even more brightly with each passing moment.

"I try not to hold too much stock in prophecy, Seeress. The last prophecy I was told didn't exactly have the best news for me, so I would appreciate it if you could just say your piece and leave me to figure out how to deal with your predictions."

The loud hiss in his mind caused him to wince, even though Donna's eyes never left the trio before them. Her fingers tightened against his thigh momentarily before she growled. _Try not to antagonize them too much, Doctor. It really would make things a whole lot easier if you would remember to smile once in a while._

The Doctor's jaw clenched at the admonishment in his mind when every fiber in his being was screaming against sitting here with these three powerful figures. He wanted to grab Donna's hand and leap into the Tardis before they could utter their nonsense words of fate; as if the very act of running would somehow change the timelines that these creatures had read.

He had longed for just a few more days of peace, just that little bit longer so that they could explore the uncharted territory that they had discovered on this idyllic world. The universe would never let him be though, and just as always when he was happiest, it made sure that he remembered who was the master in the end.

"I remember your visit here before, Doctor, before the troubles came to our world. I remember how you would sit and talk with the other acolytes though you never really listened to anything that they said." Her voice cracked like a whip in the silence, but there was an underlying tone of fondness in the words that belied the ferocity of the statement.

The Doctor sat back with a grunt, his jaws nearly creaking with the effort of forcing a smile onto his lips when all he wanted to do was snap at her to get to the bloody point. "I listened intently to everything they said at that time, Seeress. I was still too young to really grasp what they were trying to tell me. Still, even on this visit it seems I have much to learn from your people and this world. The divergence that I used to view with such abhorrence in the past is something that your people have always accepted as part of the natural flow of time." He couldn't help the laugh that erupted at that thought, his hand rising to scrub over his face before he looked back at the Seeress over his fingertips.

"To think that your species, one so young compared to my own would be more accepting of divergent timelines was something that I wouldn't let myself accept. I'm a Time Lord, I see the universe in shades of possibility that your race can only begin to imagine and my species has been doing it since before your planet even emerged from the celestial soup."

Donna just barely managed to contain her snort at the condescension dripping from his words; she could tell what he was trying to convey, though as usual his overwhelming sense of arrogance got in the way.

 _I need her off guard, Donna. Sometimes the words affect the vision and its outcome. I need to know exactly what it was she saw, not what she thought she saw._

Donna forced herself to relax at his side when his voice whispered through her mind, her thoughts racing when she realized that there was a method to the supposed madness of provoking the augers.

"Yet a species as old as yours, Doctor, had extremely rigid views with regards to time. It was something that was spoken of many times after you would leave our world, your remarkably stubborn refusal to accept that time was an ocean that sometimes needed to be altered from the perceived order of the universe."

He nodded in acceptance of the Seeress' words, the muscles on his jaw relaxing when he murmured. "It was a failing of my people. It was part of the reason why I ran so far away from them."

The youngest acolyte looked at the Doctor, her shocking blue eyes were kind when she let her gaze meet his. "The fact that you sought out new knowledge at all was a testament to your will, Doctor. You rebelled against countless millennia of training and breeding and sought to understand how the universe actually worked, rather than simply accepting what your elders had taught you. It was why my people were so drawn to you when you first arrived on our world."

The Doctor jerked at her words, his eyes widening as their import finally sank in. "You were always incredibly knowledgeable about the Time Lords, though you said that only very few had ever visited here."

The head Seeress inclined her head in response to his words, the smile on her lips was now unmistakable. "The Nexus told us all that we needed to know. Beings that were bred from time itself would have a profound effect on any Nexus world, but it was the augers that truly knew the power of your people." She raised a hand and pointed towards the Tardis that dominated the corner of the room, her sightless eyes seemed to burn with a strange inner fire when she let herself sink into the chaos that surrounded the sentient ship.

"Your people harnessed time before most other species had even been borne. They discovered the secrets of probability and then you sat back and observed the universe as it unfolded. There were times when you could have stepped in, but your code kept you from interfering in what your people felt were the proper order of events. It was so hard for us to understand why your people held themselves to those codes when each possibility that ever was or ever will be has its own place in all universes."

The Doctor listened intently to the Seeress' words, surprised that she understood as much as she did about his people. However, it was that very understanding that had him squirming slightly in his seat. He had indeed run away from all the codes and rules since he was a very young man, back in his first regeneration. He had run away from the pressures of a council so bloated on its own power and self-importance that his brand of inquisitiveness could never be tolerated or accepted. He had run away from the burning touch of time that he had seen within the depths of the untempered schism, and he had continued to run from the knowledge that one day he would bring about the downfall of his own people.

"We know why you ran, Doctor. We felt it that first time you stepped foot on this world and we could read the end in your timelines. We saw the Time War though we didn't understand what we were seeing at that time. It was a story that had been passed down through the augers for centuries before the first battle of that conflict was ever waged."

The Doctor surged to his feet, his eyes wild as he stared down at the Seeress with a rage so vast he could barely contain himself. He hardly felt Donna's hand reach up to grab his in a vain attempt to anchor and calm him down, but all his attention was focused on the black pelted figure before him. "If you knew what was coming, then why the hell didn't you say anything? Why did you let me leave that last time when you knew I was going to join the war if you knew that I was only going to be dooming my people to their own destruction?"

The Seeress spread her hands wide in apology, the fur rippling across her body in a gesture that he knew represented chagrin before she murmured. "It had to be, Doctor. Your people call those moments fixed points. This was one of those points. You had to leave that day because in the end your actions would save all of time from burning. That is what was foreseen, Doctor, and that is why we made no attempt to stop you."

The Doctor finally looked down at Donna through slightly wild eyes, his mind once again was shuddering with all the implications in their words. It had all been seen, they had known the hells that he was walking into and they had done nothing to stop him. Once again, he had been sent out as the sacrificial lamb in order to pay the price that no one else was ever willing to pay.

"Because that's what you do, Doctor. You make the decisions that no one else can, and in the end, you save people."

Donna's voice seemed to echo to the Doctor from a long distance away, her words quivering with a premonition of times to come. She was reaching out to him from the edge of that deep dark abyss that had suddenly shuddered open within him; her hand stretched out with all the promise that he had never allowed himself to accept.

She stood, buffeted by the screaming winds of his sorrow, a bastion of strength to which he suddenly, desperately wanted to cling. He was tired of carrying the weight of the universe; he was tired of the guilt of the time war, and he was tired of being the only one who ever seemed to give a damn.

 _Hey, Spaceman. I give a damn too, remember? I nearly died for it, but I stood right there next to you ready to burn in order to make that little bit of difference._

Just like that, Donna had stripped away all pretense and laid the cold, hard truth at his feet. The augers forgotten for the moment, the Doctor sat down next to Donna and smiled tremulously into her fierce blue eyes the flickering veins of gold shining brightly with the intensity of her focus. "Yes you did, Donna. You gave a damn so all of creation could live."

"You both have sacrificed, Doctor. You both have sacrificed more than many beings can know or possibly understand, but unfortunately you are the only ones left that can make those sacrifices that lesser beings may never even acknowledge."

The Doctor and Donna jumped at the Seeress' words, their attention snapping back to the trio that sat across from them with some trepidation before the Doctor nodded his acceptance of her unexpected praise. "It seems that's what I was born for, Seeress."

He paused when he saw a surge of energy pass between the three augers, their focus was momentarily turned inwards before it seemed a decision had been reached. "You had stated a falsehood when we first entered your rooms, Doctor."

"I… What?" The Doctor squinted at the three augers, his gaze flitting across their inscrutable faces before settling once more on their leader.

"You had cautioned us against meddling in Donna Noble's timeline."

Donna jerked when she heard her name uttered in that sibilant whisper, her eyes darting from the Doctor to the Seeress in order to follow the strange lines of power that had suddenly flared to life between the two of them. _Doctor, something's changed. She's connected to you now somehow and I don't know what has happened but it's there._

The Doctor nodded softly in response to Donna's warning. He could just barely make out the shimmering line that had suddenly flickered into being between him and the Seeress, but he knew that she would have a far better view of it. He could never see his lines of possibility very well, they were too murky and nearly impossible to focus on and he found that he preferred it that way. Unfortunately, he knew that he would not be so lucky in this case.

"I did. The timelines were still forming around the both of us from the events halfway across the universe, I do not wish any outside influence to warp them in a manner other than they will naturally fall."

The Seeress laughed when she heard that, a deep-throated laugh that sounded far more human than Nishtano's and sent a shiver of dread skittering down both of their spines. "Oh Doctor, so old and wise yet so blind as well. We do not have the power to affect your timeline or anyone else's though what we see can sometimes make it seem as if we possess such a power."

The Doctor could barely contain his shock at her words, his mind was racing with everything that he had learned of the augers during his previous visits and her words just flew in the face of all of that knowledge. "But your people and your acolytes, they hold you in an almost mystical regard for fear of your displeasure. You're telling me that all that fear is a lie? That's it is all based on superstition?"

For some reason the Doctor was incredibly saddened by the Seeress' words; his sense of wonder that this world had seemed untouched by the cynicism of religion was in danger of being shattered.

"It is not based on superstition, Doctor. We do possess some ability to dabble with certain lines of fate, but never one with such a powerful timeline as your own or Donna Noble's. We can only read your energy and try to decipher what it means, but to try to affect the flow of that maelstrom would be as useless as the leaf trying to change the course of an ocean."

The Doctor sat back at that revelation, looking at the augers through new eyes when he finally realized that they were just trying to understand what the winds of fate would bring to them and how they could best prepare their people to face them. "The gift of sight is a painful gift."

She nodded in quiet acceptance. "All of our people are gifted with sight, Doctor. It is one of the blessings and curses of the Nexus. All of our people can read possibility and potential, but they can't understand what it is that they actually see. Our species has only had this ability for several dozen millennia and we're still learning to cope with it and our place in the universe because of it. Your species was immersed in time nearly from its birth; ours is still struggling to find such a comfortable balance. Perhaps the loss of your people was a destined event and that is why my species and others like ours were given these gifts to be able to read and understand time."

The Seeress was leaning forward and speaking in earnest; her white eyes focused intently on the Doctor though those eyes would never again see the corporeal world and she was pleading with the Doctor to understand. "The augers help bring order to that chaos. We help our people understand what they read in the limitless lines of possibility and we help them cope with a gift that had once been limited to those of us cursed with the gift of sight. If there is some superstition involved in that, then so be it."

The Doctor mulled over her words, his mind was racing to make sense of everything that she had said but it did make a twisted sort of sense. The Time Lord's memories of their first brushes with time's infinite probability were so lost in the darkness of eternity that he could only imagine how his earliest ancestors had coped with the changes. He wondered if they had tried to control the readings much as the augers did for the Bellatraxians. His people had been alone in the cosmos, they had had no road map on how to understand the changes that were manifesting in their people and there had to have been some fear before their natural penchant for order and discipline took over.

"I actually think I understand, Seeress. The Time Lords were old before many planets were born, but they were rather set in their ways. It's why we clashed as spectacularly as we did on so many different occasions." The Doctor smiled sadly, his hand blindly reaching out for Donna's before he continued. "Perhaps my species really did need to fall so that yours and others like yours could learn to fill in the gap."

Donna's fingers clenched tight around his, her mind once more wrapping his battered soul up in its gentle warmth as she hauled him back from the bottomless pit of despair within his soul. She sat stoically beside him, her gaze never wavering from the augers before her as she watched the surging energy spiral between the Doctor and the Seeress.

It was flaring with infinite possibility though some of its strength had faded when they had spoken about the fall of the Time Lords and the rise of her people in their stead, almost as if threads were being plucked out at random with each word that was spoken.

The Seeress leaned back in her seat as her hands began their restless motions once more, the soft clatter of rings that bedecked her fingers suddenly filled the room. "The time has come, Doctor. The Nexus has spoken and the time for pleasantries is past."

Both the Doctor and Donna sat up at her sudden authoritative words, but it was the second auger who then spoke. "The walls between worlds continue to crumble and that which was not is coming to pass. The burning skies heralded the beginning of time's uncertainty, the screams of the dead were its fanfare."

Donna looked to the auger who was speaking, barely able to contain the gasp when she saw the golden glow emanating from her dark eyes. It was a glow similar to what had bled from her own eyes when she had been filled with the Doctor's consciousness, but she could tell that this was somehow different. Though she could see time raging in those fathomless depths, its power spilling out in the golden fire that even now was growing to consume the trio, it was not the destructive fire of a Time Lord's mind contained within such a fragile shell. It was almost as if the power of the Nexus was manifesting in the young acolyte and thus was speaking through her.

The Doctor frowned when he heard those words, his mind already trying to make sense of the seeming gibberish and trying to find the pattern that would hopefully give him some sort of clue before it was too late.

The youngest acolyte then began to speak. "The Lord's journey to seek time's blessing will be the spark that ignites the pyre and sets the course towards destiny. The one who was lost will find their way back to the Phoenix and the one who was left behind will shatter fate's bonds to return." The Doctor frowned when he heard the word phoenix, almost as if the translation that the Tardis provided was not quite accurate. He cocked his head for a moment, sifting through the layers of consciousness in his mind to find the actual words that had been spoken in their native tongue rather than the subconscious translation. His eyes widened when the words suddenly echoed through his mind, the whispers speaking of a luminous being risen from the conflagration of its own demise.

His hand tightened in Donna's grasp when the Seeress then began to shine with a radiance that rivaled even the fire of the Tardis as all the energy from every auger on the planet was suddenly focused on their chief visionary. Her white eyes were burning with golden fire and her fur was suddenly set ablaze with coruscating waves of raw power. "Time's flow has been altered and the universe has accounted for the pebble that has led to its new course. The price will be paid by those who understand probability but know not how to control it, and only the confluence of the Phoenix and the Lord of Time will be able to stem the tide. The lines of fate are sealed, Son of Kasteborous and all across the cosmos chance is settling into fact. The price has been exacted and it will be paid as even now the warp and woof of time's new tapestry is set in the stars."

Donna was quivering with dread as she listened to the words from the augers, her mind already filled with the Doctor's raging shout of denial that others were once more paying the price for his good fortune. There was nothing she could do as the fury rose within the Doctor so swiftly as to leave her gasping for breath, his mind already racing through calculations for the Tardis to begin scanning the cosmos for other tears in reality that could bring about what the augers were prophesizing.

"Hold still to your rage, Man from Gallifrey, the time is not yet upon you. The universe will continue to unfold as its new destiny will require and no attempt on your part will speed its conclusion. The lines of chance are still in flux, the final remnants of the old order are burning away and the new future taking hold. Your time will come, but all will not be lost should you listen to the voices of promise."

"Voices of promise? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

The glow around the augers was beginning to fade and the snapping line of energy that had been raging between the Doctor and the Seeress was melting away, but not before she whispered. "You have been granted a boon for your place as the guardian of the heart of time and all reality. The universe has allowed you the chance to embrace destiny's change, but be ever mindful of her place at your side. You are linked in ways that even the universe has not fully taken into consideration and so while the timelines are still in flux, hold steady to that promise that you have been given. Go in peace, Time Lord. Rest and recuperate as a time of celebration is nearing for you. The universe will let you know when the time has come to run once more."

The Seeress then collapsed back into the cushions of her seat like a marionette whose strings had been cut, her eyes were once more white, blank pools staring endlessly into nothing. The two younger acolytes gasped as they felt the power of the Nexus leave them suddenly bereft, their hands were shaking as they turned to make sure that their chief visionary was not unduly harmed by the power that had just seized her in its grasp.

The Doctor was quivering with barely contained emotion, his eyes were shining with the utter helplessness that was threatening to drown him. Somewhere out there, someone else was paying the price for his second chance; someone, somewhere was having to answer for his continued prosperity. It was almost more than he could bear.

"You think he can just go on like he was before because you told him to? You obviously don't know what kind of man he is if you think he can just leave it all behind until the universe just snaps its fingers so he can come running like some dog?"

Donna was fuming as she looked at the three augers before her, her mind was screaming at the injustice that once again was being hurled against the Doctor and they all just expected him to sit there and take it. They had been happy here for a short time, they had been growing so close and they had been looking forward to the holidays that were coming up and now she knew that the celebrations would taste like ashes.

The youngest acolyte was the first to recover from her trance, her startling gaze locking with Donna's before she responded with a quiet gravity that shocked the human woman to the core. "He has no choice Donna Noble. He can either accept that the time is not yet at hand or he can go insane. The choice is ultimately his to make."

The Doctor's lips quirked at that comment, his cold, dead eyes rising to lock onto her suddenly ageless gaze. "Not much of a choice then, is there, acolyte? The universe doesn't want an insane Time Lord on its hands, certainly not the last of the Time Lords with no one left to stop me; the future was nearly destroyed once by that possibility."

The Seeress lifted her eyes to the Doctor though it was obvious that she was drained by the prophesy that had just throttled her in its grasp, she licked her lips before she was able to find her voice. "The universe would always account for anything you did on the red world, Doctor. There was never any danger there, as you unfortunately discovered. Sometimes, some things can't be changed no matter how much you might wish it could be different."

The muscle clenched once more in the Doctor's jaw before he curtly nodded. "Yeah, thanks for telling me something I already know."

"You had made peace with those events, Doctor. Do not let what will come cost you that peace. Joy is fleeting, especially in the life of a guardian such as yourself. Embrace it, or you truly will never find succor this side of your final death." The harshness that lined her face was slowly fading away, melting back into the mask of inscrutability that she was struggling to maintain. "As the last of your kind, you do still hold the fate of time and destiny in your hands. Your power is significant as is your ability to use that power for the good of all reality; the universe is well aware of the rage of its vengeful god, which is why from time to time beings like myself are thrust into your path. We are the guideposts, the warnings to not fall as so many fell before you. There is truly no being left powerful enough to stop you should you not choose to stop yourself."

Her words pierced his soul, each one tearing another jagged hole until all that was left was the swirling madness that he had felt on Mars, licking at the edges of his sanity until he could barely think straight. When would it ever end? When would he ever be granted more than a few fleeting moments of peace?

He merely sat silently, his gaze raking over the three augers before he asked in a voice as cold as ice. "Are we done here, Seeress?"

Donna looked to him, her gaze betraying nothing but her mind trying to soothe the raw grief and madness that had suddenly surged beyond his control. The feeling that once again he was not even the master of his own fate had left him floundering and though he was resilient, she worried that he would be reeling for a long while to come.

The augers looked to the Seeress when the heard the Doctor's question, surprised to see the regal woman bow her head towards the Doctor in response to his question. "Yes, Doctor, we are done. The Nexus has shown us all that we can see at this time and unfortunately the shape of the words are not ours to control. Be mindful of the future, Doctor. Don't go running towards that fate, it will find you soon enough."

He nodded curtly and rose to his feet, his hand clenched tightly in Donna's as they ushered the augers to the door. "Go with peace, Time Lord. Know that the Nexus will sing of your return to this world and hopefully your next visit will be untouched by the winds of time."

"Like that would ever happen. I am ever at the service of the universe, Seeress." Though the words were tinged with bitterness, the Doctor still remembered enough of himself to bow formally to the august trio as they prepared to leave.

"Go into the mist with warmth and light, Doctor and Donna Noble." The traditional words were left whispering in the foyer when the three turned as one and made their way down the hall.

The Doctor closed the door a little more firmly then he had intended to, but his control was fast dissolving to useless tatters. He could feel Donna's concern screaming through his mind and for once he could do little more than stumble to her and pull her warmly yielding body into his arms.

"It'll be alright, Doctor. In the end we know that something is coming and that there is a possibility that it all won't end in disaster, surely that has to count for something?"

He snorted softly against her neck, his eyes sliding closed as he ran the augers words through his mind over and over again. He breathed deeply of her scent, his hands gripping her body nearly tightly as he used each inhalation and exhalation to force the shrieking voices of madness back into the recesses of his mind.

He was a Time Lord! He should not be tossed about like so much flotsam, and yet he knew that his own conscience and code would never allow him to take that final, fatal fall into utter and glorious madness. It galled him to know that there was nothing he could do right now, and even though he knew it would be hopeless, he was going to set the Tardis to scanning for any anomalies once they were free of Bellatrix Prime. "Yeah it counts for something, I suppose."

Slowly, he clawed his way out from the mire of despair, his head turning so he could lose himself for a moment in the wonder of her presence in his arms. This was his reality right now, at this moment. She was the anchor to which he could cling when the storm winds threatened to tear his resolve to shreds. He had once worried that a Time Lord lived too long, but now he knew that nothing could be farther from the truth. They just needed something to fight for, some reason for which to keep on going when the weight of the universe became too much.

She pulled back, her hand lifting his gaze to hers so that he could see the depth of love and concern in her eyes. "Hey, Timeboy, don't let this break you. You're not alone remember?"

The left side of his mouth quirked slightly at her words, his mind shifting to grab tightly onto hers when it felt like the winds of the storm would scour his soul bare. "Yeah, I'm finally not alone anymore. Whatever comes, we'll face it together, Donna, like we always do."

She nodded resolutely, her hand sliding through his thick tousled mane to rub gently along the tense cords in the back of his neck. "I love you, Doctor. I love the compassion you feel for people you don't even know and the pain you feel even now in knowing that they will be suffering. I love you for hating that suffering, and hating even more the helplessness that you feel when you know that it won't be revealed until the time is right. This is not the first time you have faced circumstances like this, nor will it be the last; yet you don't let that knowledge break your indomitable spirit nor temper your zeal to save as many as you possibly can no matter the personal cost. It was that spirit that I fell in love with Doctor and I'm honored that the universe has seen fit to give me a place at your side during the storms that are to come."

The Doctor's eyes were boring into hers, his hearts beating strong and sure with every word that she spoke before he let his arms slide around her waist and crush her close against him. With those words of love and support he finally was able to force the gibbering madness back into its dank hole and slam the door closed on that dark and terrible part of himself. His eyes were shining as the weight that had been nearly crushing him shattered into a million pieces. "I love you from the depths of my soul, Donna. I'm the one who is honored to have you at my side. I'm the one who can't believe that I got the chance to make things right by you, and I'll fight to keep you with me no matter what. The universe didn't need to tell me to hold tight to you, I have no intention of ever letting you go."

Her soft gasp of wonder was claimed by his descending lips; his mouth suddenly slanting over hers with such ferocious hunger that she could do little more than melt against him in helpless response. His mind was holding hers almost painfully within its grasp, his thoughts threading so deliberately through hers that it felt as if he were trying to truly fuse them into one. She shuddered when she brushed up against that stygian place within his mind; the shadows of madness reaching out to her with hungry fingers before the power of his presence forced them to recede. She delved deeper into his mind, letting her soul be entwined utterly within his and falling into his depths when it became so painfully obvious that he needed desperately to lose everything he was in the wonder of her shining compassion.

He pulled away with a groan, his eyes sliding closed as his forehead fell to rest softly against hers. "You're mine, Donna Noble. Body, mind and soul are all mine and I will cherish you for the rest of your days."

Donna smiled up into the burning depths of his gaze, her fingers tracing the tiny lines that had flashed into being around his ancient, ancient eyes. "As you are mine, Doctor. I swear to protect you with everything that I am, even when it means I need to protect you from yourself. I meant it when I said that I would travel with you forever. And Doctor? Forever has just begun."

The Doctor buried his face in her shoulder, his lips pressing soft, worshipful kisses to the gently fluttering pulse point. The beauty and fire that was Donna Noble humbled him beyond words, and he could only hold tight to her promise.

His breath nearly failed him when he felt her thread her entire soul through his; the feather light touch shining a comforting and terrifying light into all his darkness so that he could do little more than shudder against her in whimpering response. No man or god was so lost that he could never be saved by love.

He could face what the universe threw at him with her at his side; in the end, it was more than he had ever been promised in the past. For the first time in longer then he dared to remember, he felt ready to answer fate's inevitable call.


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Note: These next two chapters were harder to write then I thought they would be, but I finally got them done with much help from my lovely beta BMG. The next chapter IS written but I am going through polishing off some rather rough edges on it as I am not as familiar with things in the UK. I hope to have that up in the next day or two at the most! Thank you all for sticking with this as long as you have, things are finally starting to wrap up for this story._

* * *

The nightmares had returned.

It really should have been no surprise to either of them, but Donna especially had been startled awake that first night by the faint cries of anguish echoing through her mind.

She had lain beside the Doctor as he had clutched her tightly to him; his voice hoarse as he sometimes begged and pleaded with faceless people to choose another way. She caught faint flashes of his planet burning and the screams of his people as they were condemned to the void by his own hand. He was lost in the hell of his own terribly long life, and nothing she could do seemed to stir him from the clutches of his demons.

The Doctor stood on the precipice of that most terrible choice and though he frantically searched for any other way to counter Rassilon's madness, he knew that there was none. His people had gone completely insane; the universe was going to pay the ultimate price for that insanity and as he had done countless times before, he made the decision to end it all.

He raged in his own mind, screaming in defiance of the end that was nigh and yet knowing that if he had it to do all over again, he would change nothing. People would die for him and his continued good fortune, and there was nothing he could do to change it. A part of him was filled with guilt when he realized that he could no longer even regret the chance that he had been given. For once in his life, he was allowing himself to be incredibly selfish and cling to the boon that the universe had seen fit to grant him.

Donna was lying in bed on the morning of their final day on Bellatrix Prime while her fingers lightly stroked through the Doctor's sleep tousled hair; her thoughts strangely unable to connect with the his even though she could feel him sometimes shouting angrily in his dreams. It was like he had retreated into a hell of his own creation, where the memories of all the blood that he had been forced to shed in the name of the higher good was rising swiftly to drown him. She could feel him calling out to her when it seemed that the tide would be too much; his mind reaching out and connecting with hers briefly so that he could wrestle some control back before he would slip into slumber once more.

She had been awakened from a quiet slumber several hours earlier by the rough caresses of the Doctor's hands, his eyes had been slightly wild as he had been whispering to her in disjointed Gallifreyan. He had not seemed to be completely aware of where he was or even that he was fully awake; he had only known that he could find comfort in her embrace and so he had blindly sought to lose himself in her.

She had held tightly to him, her body opening willingly even as her hands soothed the savage intensity from his touch so that he was able to look at her through love darkened eyes. His mind reached out to hers with a softly whispered confession of love before he was yanked back into the clutches of his nightmares.

The planet would not release him from its embrace easily, and so Donna continued to lay with him as he struggled to fight the demons that the augers had knowingly awakened within him. She found that she couldn't even be angry at them, though she had soundly cursed their timing. The Doctor, of course, would never sit still with the possibility that out there someone was suffering because of him.

They had spent two more days on Bellatrix Prime to try to make sense of the words of the augers and though the Doctor was fairly certain who the Phoenix was referring to, it was the others that had been mentioned that concerned him the most. He hated not having all the answers, and he especially hated depending on people who for the moment were an unknown quantity to him.

Donna he trusted without question. Jack, Martha, Mickey and even Daniel had all proven themselves to be trustworthy, but something told him that the prophecy had not been referring to them. He had been running the words over and over in his mind, mulling over the different possibilities until he thought he would go mad.

Donna and he had spent hours sitting and talking together about what those words actually meant and to see if either of them had missed anything, but it was like talking around circles with nothing ever coming to light.

He had spent hours each day deeply immersed in the consciousness of the Tardis, the both of them running through countless calculations to try to find areas of instability that might herald the coming storm. She continued to scan through the timelines, knowing that time at this moment was in total flux and that anything might be the spark needed to start the blaze.

So far the Tardis had been unable to find anything definitive, but she continued to scan the universe in the hopes of finding something before it was too late. She hadn't liked the effects that the augers words had had on her thief; the pain in his mind was too reminiscent of those days of madness when Donna had been lost to him.

Donna for her part had stayed quietly in the back of his mind, lending her strength where she could but otherwise letting the two of them fly through all the realms of possibility. She could tell that at this time he was feeling the constraints of prophecy even more than when he had been running from that near certain death and unfortunately it did not seem likely that he would be given another chance to side step fate.

The pulsing of the Nexus was relatively quiet this morning and had been for the last two days while they had been left alone in their rooms. It seemed as if the whole planet had been aware of the words of the augers and so it had waited with baited breath to see how fast and how far the Doctor would try to run.

Donna continued to stroke the Doctor's temples, though it seemed like he had finally settled into a quieter and mercifully dreamless slumber. His desperate hold on her had loosened and his breath slowly evened out into the quiet rhythm that she had come to associate with his deeper sleep.

She breathed out a sigh of relief that it seemed the worst of the storm had passed for the time being and so she turned her gaze towards the large bay window that overlooked the canyon below. The gentle pulsing of power through the walls no longer distracted her, and so she was able to see that something had changed in the sky over the canyon.

Hardly daring to believe what she was seeing, Donna carefully disentangled herself from the Doctor's embrace, chuckling softly when he grumbled at the loss of her warmth before she pulled the blankets up over him and made her way to the window for a better look.

The dance of energy in the canyon seemed to have shifted from its regular patterns and was swirling and surging in a way she hadn't seen before, but it was the soft bluish glow on the far horizon that caused her to gasp in sweet surprise. The energy of the canyon seemed to be dancing towards that faint glow, little fingers of power licking off the mountaintops to be lost in the emptiness of the sky above.

The inky black of the sky was suddenly broken with the gentle blush of light that was steadily growing stronger as it seemed the long forgotten sun was finally returning to these frigid climes. The smudge of color slowly spread through the lower quarter of the sky, momentarily overpowering the rosy glow of the nebula overhead.

Donna didn't even realize that she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the light hover so beautifully in the darkness. Soft lines of white shot out from the growing brightness, piercing the wispy clouds overhead before she noticed the lines were already beginning to fade again. Her eyes slid closed as she remembered everything that the Doctor had told her of the arctic twilight on this world; the faint blush would grow stronger day by day as the sun slowly made its way back to the north, before finally one glorious day it would break over the horizon again in glorious promise.

She didn't realize how much she had missed the sunlight and how the strange day and night cycle of the planet had seemed to trap her in an endless loop of joy and despair. She turned to look back at the Doctor, jumping slightly when she saw his sleepy eyes staring right at her. She hadn't bothered with a robe when she had gone to investigate the strange sight at the window and for the first time in a while, she felt a rosy flush stealing over her body as he stared at her with rapt adoration.

"I didn't feel you wake up, Doctor."

He smiled softly as, heedless of his own nakedness, he threw the blankets aside and came to join her at the window. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her back to his chest while he took in the breathtaking sight before them. "I felt you leave the bed, but I wasn't ready to wake up just yet." Truthfully, he had taken advantage of the chance to watch her stand framed in the window, her body lit by the glow of the Nexus surging around her. He felt like a man reborn after a walk through the deepest pits of hell and it was thanks to her unwavering support that he knew he would be able to move forward with his head held high.

Donna reached up to him, her hands sliding over his arms to hold him close to her before she leaned her head back against her shoulder. "It's beautiful, Doctor. You had described it to me, but I didn't think that we would be able to see it before we left."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into the crook of her neck, his arms tightening for a brief moment before he looked back out towards the fading twilight. "It feels almost like a promise after a long and terrible night. It is always darkest before the dawn, isn't it?"

She nodded softly, her head falling to the side to give him better access before she murmured. "You seem refreshed finally, Doctor. Have you beaten the nightmares for now?"

The Doctor nodded softly, his eyes sliding closed as a shudder ran through his body before he clutched her tighter against him. "For now, Donna, I have. Not to say that they won't return, but for the time being I have found my focus again and will do what I must to make sure that as few people as possible suffer because of me."

Donna turned around in his arms, her arms reaching up to slide around his neck before she rose on tiptoes to look him straight in the eye. "I will stand beside you through it all, Doctor. Don't forget that you are never alone again so long as I'm alive."

He grinned in response to her words, the shadows for the time being melting from his eyes as he held her close against him. "I'm counting on that, Donna. I've done all that I can within the confines of their damn prophecy and now I just have to wait and see what the universe will throw at us." His arms tightened briefly before he murmured. "It may not be easy but I've come to realize that we can't live our lives in fear of what might be coming. I made that mistake too many times in the past and it nearly cost me everything. It's time to seize the moment and prepare as best we can."

Donna just nodded at his words, her fingers stroking along the nape of his neck in a soothing caress before looking back up into the turbulent depths of his eyes. "Let's go face that future, Doctor. We've got Christmas coming and I for one think we have something to celebrate."

The Doctor just groaned at the reminder, his forehead falling to rest against hers while he quipped. "Only you would think Christmas with your family would be something to celebrate."

She reared back in mock indignation, her sparkling eyes locking with his as she saw with relief that the last of the darkness had finally faded from his gaze. "You've been looking forward to seeing my Granddad, don't try to deny it for a second, Doctor!"

He nodded most emphatically and carefully turned her back about in his arms so that they could watch the promise of daylight as it slowly faded from the sky once more. "I have indeed been looking forward to it, Donna. I also think after all these parties you're so keen on dragging me to, it's time for that little trip with him to the stars."

Donna squealed happily when she heard that promise, her eyes sliding briefly closed as she thought of the wonder on her granddad's face when he stepped foot on a new world. "I can't wait for it, Doctor."

"Neither can I, Donna. Neither can I." The Doctor had wanted to share an adventure with Wilf even before Donna had been returned to him; now it would be made all the more precious because the three of them would be able to share it together.

The Doctor stood with Donna as slowly the twilight melted from the sky, the both of them reveling in the promise from that faint blush of sunlight. He had not realized how hopeless he had felt after the words of the augers had once more reminded him that his life was not his own. Donna had been his lifeline in the madness, reminding him of all the good that he had done for all of reality and in the end, he had pulled himself back from the abyss because of her calm presence.

She had stood as a beacon to him even when he had been lost in the insanity of the never ending screams and he knew that he would always be able to find solace in her loving embrace. For the first time in his terribly long life, he finally knew what it meant to no longer be alone.

For a being such as himself, there could be no greater comfort.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in a flurry of activity as the Doctor and Donna prepared to leave Bellatrix Prime and continue on to their next destination before finally making their way to earth for the Christmas festivities.

Their time on the planet had been filled with many discoveries about themselves and about the nature of their relationship, though it had definitely ended on a decidedly discordant note. The prophecy of the augers hung over their heads like the fabled sword of Damocles, promising that soon enough everything that they held dear would be sorely tested.

The Doctor especially was preparing the Tardis to begin another set of scans once they were safely back in the vortex as he couldn't be sure that the readings were not being inhibited by the power of the Nexus. He hadn't been lying when he had told Donna that he had come to peace with the nightmares, but that didn't mean that he was just prepared to sit back and let the universe have its way with him without a fight.

Donna was a quiet presence in the back of his mind, letting her concern be felt but making sure that she didn't overwhelm him with her fears. She had seen him in the depths of rage before and this was something that was altogether new and far colder than anything she had felt before. He had been changing since they had been reunited; his manic need to run headlong through the universe had been curbed and a new desire had grown in its stead. His love of simple traveling was reborn and it seemed even the Tardis was sharing in that desire. She had been flying far more true then she had in recent memory and they had only missed a few of their destinations in the last few months.

Donna knew it was because the universe was unusually quiescent because of the events in Kasterborous and as the augers had foretold dangerous times were brewing on the horizon. She let her senses flare out in for a brief moment, her eyes sliding closed while she immersed herself completely in the currents of the Nexus.

She was still learning to control this power, but she had finally found her center and the planet had shown her ways of understanding time that she knew even the Doctor couldn't quite grasp. The living force of the planet spoke to her with a lover's soft whisper; the ethereal touch along hidden pathways guiding her essence towards the path of discovery.

Donna gasped softly when her touch ghosted along a faintly glowing strand that seemed to eddy through the larger weave of time's new tapestry; a jarring note from the old order that was struggling to be felt once more. She tried to focus more clearly on that golden thread and follow its passage through the universe, but all too quickly it faded away to become lost in the chaos of chance.

A pair of cool hands fell on to her shoulders, causing her to jump in surprise before she realized it was the Doctor that had come up behind her. "Easy, Donna. It's been months since I've been able to sneak up on you like that. Are you alright?"

The Doctor frowned when he felt the scrabbling of her mind along the eddies of the Nexus, the frantic searching for something before she pulled her mind back and was able to turn her attention fully to him. "I'm fine, Doctor. It was just… something strange that I felt for a moment there."

His hands tightened on her shoulders for a brief, painful moment before he quickly turned her to face him, his eyes burning into hers with an intensity that had at one point been utterly terrifying and wholly alien. "What did you feel, Donna? Was it something to do with the auger's visit?"

The tension was nearly palpable in his body, his mind twining gently with hers to try to make sense of what she had felt but only finding faint impressions that made no sense to him. He couldn't have been more proud of all that she had achieved during their visit, but it still surprised him to realize that her perceptions of time could be so radically different from his own even though that perception came from the same Time Lord DNA that was now woven through her body. She had truly blossomed on this planet and the Doctor could not have been happier to see her finally find that balance and her own amazing spirit rise to its own full potential.

Donna shrugged in response to the Doctor's question, her gaze somewhat distant while her mind floundered to remember just where she had felt that sensation before. "I felt something in the Nexus, Doctor. It was a brief flash but there was something familiar. It looked like a timeline similar to the one that you saw on the Oodsphere, but this one was different. It… tasted like the old order did. It didn't have the same tang that our reality seems to have now." She looked up at him in confusion, her eyes trying to convey what she meant in a way that he would understand and not think that she was absolutely crazy. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he had taken her words as serious as she had meant them, though he was at a loss to explain them.

The Doctor cocked a singleeyebrow at her words, the fact that she felt she could taste time meant that her skills had grown even more rapidly than he had imagined. The fact that she could tell the difference in the old timelines and the new was something that he had not expected, but also made him realize that there were even bigger forces at work in the universe. "Were you able to tell where you'd felt that timeline before? Any idea where you might've come into contact with it?"

Donna shook her head in frustration, her gaze suddenly turning cold and hard as she growled. "No, Doctor. None at all, though I know I'll recognize it again if we ever came across it. It felt important though, more important than almost anything I've ever encountered before." She sighed softly, her hands sliding down over his chest before she was able to finally raise her eyes to him. "I just don't know, Doctor. It's still all so new to me that I'm having trouble making sense of some of the things that I feel, but I can't shake the feeling that this is important."

He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him before tilting her face up to his. "Don't blame yourself, Donna. I truly have never had as much warning as I have right now. I can only continue to do what I can to prepare us for what's coming, but you were so right when you said we can't live in fear of what that future might bring. I know that your skills have grown exponentially in the last two weeks and that you are still struggling to make sense of everything that you can now perceive, but that understanding will take time. In the interim, I don't blame you for not having every answer right away. Rassilon knows I rarely have all the answers and have to wing it with a hope and a prayer."

The lines around his eyes crinkled with his smile when he saw her roll her eyes in response to that comment, her mind opening up fully to his once more so that he could share in the strange feeling she had gotten when she first sensed that timeline before she leaned close and just rested her head against his chest. "I just wish it'd make more sense, Doctor. I wish that there was something that would point us in the right direction."

There was a soft knock on the door to their rooms that startled them apart; the Doctor's eyes narrowing when he made out the softly glowing shapes through the Nexus that were standing on the other side of the wooden barrier. "We will find it in time or we won't, Donna. Either way, we'll be facing it together."

She beamed up at him, her hand sliding down to grasp his as they made their way to the door just as another series of knocks sounded followed by a voice softly calling. "Doctor? We've come to wish you a fair journey."

The Doctor laughed softly when he recognized Nishtano's voice, his spirit joyous as he turned the handle on the door and threw it wide. Nishtano, Largana and Turano stood on the other side of the door; the latter two with nervous expressions though they didn't hesitate to meet the Doctor's gaze with calm certainty. Turano carried a wooden chest in his hands, the handles lovingly worked with intricate carvings while the wood of the box itself was polished to a brilliant luster. The Doctor knew exactly what was in that chest, and he smiled because Turano had personally delivered it to them. He had been half expecting to have to chase the talented lens maker down before they left the planet.

"Come in, Nish! We're just about ready to head out now, but I'm glad you were able to stop by before we made the jump into the Vortex."

Donna playfully slapped at the Doctor's arm when she saw the look of alarm on Nish's face, her eyes dancing with mirth before she responded. "Don't worry, Nishtano. I had no intention of letting him leave before we bid you all a proper farewell."

The Doctor just laughed softly at Donna's admonition, his arm extending to invite them all into the now empty room before he carefully pushed the door closed behind them. He was not eager for any more surprises and so made sure that anyone approaching the room would not be able to do so without first announcing their presence and intentions. "Please come in, all of you. We can visit for a little while longer before we must depart."

The Doctor and Donna led the way to the small seating area; the two of them settling onto a small settee while Nishtano, Largana and Turano all settled in chairs across from them. There was a tension in the three of them that the Doctor couldn't fail to miss; though he was not quite ready to leap right into what he knew they would most like to talk about. He focused his attention instead on the chest in Turano's hands; his eyes shining with curiosity before he blurted out. "Are those your lenses, Turano? I was getting worried that they wouldn't be ready before we had to leave!"

The lensmaker glanced to Nishtano, his tufted ears twitching nervously at the obvious ploy from the Doctor to change the subject before they could really broach it. He had wanted to come see the Doctor and Donna personally before the augers had visited them, but afterwards all of their people had very carefully steered clear of their chambers.

They did not know exactly what had been spoken to the Doctor, but it had been obvious by the waves of rage that had been echoing through the Nexus that the Doctor had not been well pleased with their visit. So, Turano had waited calmly until he would be called to visit with them so that he could show the Doctor just how well the lenses had indeed been formed.

Nishtano nodded imperceptibly to Turano, though Donna and the Doctor couldn't help but notice the undercurrent that passed between the males; Turano's ears standing straight once more when he turned his gaze back to the Doctor. "Yes, Doctor, these are the finished lenses. It was quite difficult to match the specifications that you gave me as that viewing scope is obviously ancient compared to the technology we possess on this planet, but I do believe that I managed to succeed within the required parameters." He held the wooden chest out to the Doctor, his clawed hands clutching the handles as he offered the box for the Doctor's inspection.

The Doctor sat up excitedly, his mind babbling senselessly in Donna's head until she could barely think straight while he reached out to reverently take the chest in his hands. She smiled softly at the gentle caress of his hand over the darkened, carved wood before he deftly worked the latch and lifted the lid to reveal its contents.

The inside of the chest was filled with a dark blue velvet like material that had been reinforced with some sort of rigid material into which slots had been cut and fitted. Four larger slots were obviously filled with the larger lenses as their bulbous shape filled the spaces perfectly. There was a pair of gloves in the same fabric as the lining that was nestled in the top of the lid and it was obvious that the gloves had been cut specifically for the hand of a humanoid. Nestled in five different shaped cut-outs were what looked to be various eyepieces made of different lengths and widths all cut to the same specifications as the lenses. The eyepieces were meant to work in concert with the upgraded lenses as they would take into account the change in focal length that such powerful lenses would be subjected to.

He looked up at Turano with a boyish grin; his fingers trembling as he carefully pulled the gloves onto his long, slender hands and carefully lifted the first convex lens into his hand. The lens seemed to flash with its own inner fire; the complex surface was completely free of any imperfections and the light that the lens caught was instantly refracted into its constituent colors.

Donna gasped as a bright rainbow of light arced across her chest, the color so richly vibrant that she almost thought that it wasn't real. She looked up at the Doctor with a soft smile, her eyes shining into his when she realized just how much her grandfather would love the gift that the Doctor had bought for him.

"Oh, Turano. It's absolutely perfect! There are no imperfections whatsoever in the glass, and I can feel its living energy humming through my fingertips." He carefully placed the lens back in its slot before he pulled out a concave lens and was once more taken aback by its utter perfection.

"What will this do to the magnification of the instrument that these are to be mounted in? You saw the specification of its size and shape so you must have some idea of what effect it will have."

Turano just smiled that slightly alien smile that still set Donna's nerves on edge; his eyes darting back and forth over the currents of energy that raced between the Doctor and Donna before he was able to respond. "It will not be as substantial as a scope even twice its size would be, but don't be surprised if the magnification is around 15 to 20 times what it is now. These eyepieces actually are the focus of that magnification as they allow the eye of the viewer to witness the light before it would otherwise naturally bend. These lenses are by far my best work so far." He couldn't help but laugh lightly when he saw the absolute wonder on the Doctor's face.

The Time Lord just grinned like a lunatic when he set the second lens back into its place before he nodded without thinking. "I can easily say that these are some of the best lenses that I've ever seen and they will be absolutely perfect for what we had in mind."

The Doctor stripped the gloves from his hands before he flipped the lid of the chest closed and latched it. Setting the chest aside, he smiled his gratitude and bowed formally from his waist. "I thank you, Turano, honored lensmaker, for these amazing lenses. I know that the recipient will get many pleasurable years out of their use."

Turano could only smile with satisfaction with the Doctor's words, his eyes sliding closed for a brief moment before he forced himself to meet the Doctor's darkly troubled eyes. "It was a challenge and an honor, Doctor. Thank you for allowing me to work on this project for you."

The tension between the three visitors seemed to rise in leaps and bounds once the Doctor and Turano were finished speaking; Largana especially was particularly tense as she remembered how the Doctor and the Seeress had been locked in a titanic battle of wills before she had managed to slip out of the room.

The tension that suddenly seemed to flow between the three Bellatraxians caused sadness to eddy through his mind before he fell back against the cushions of the sofa with a soft sigh. "You know then?"

It was Turano that nodded softly in response, even though he had not been in the room when the augers had come to visit, there had been no mistaking the power that had surged through the Nexus from the prophecy that had been spoken. The planet had tolled like a bell; the deep sonorous sound echoing of the changes in destiny that had just been heralded. "All Bellatraxians know that a new prophecy has been spoken, Doctor. There is no way to hide such an event from those of us that are so intimately bound to the energy of the planet."

Nishtano then turned to the Doctor; his alien eyes softening when he saw the shadows that haunted the Doctor's gaze. "We just came to see if you were alright after what happened, Doctor. The head Seeress does not come out of seclusion very often."

The Doctor just laughed mirthlessly, the tension in his body belying the very real urge he had to suddenly run for all he was worth. "Well, I guess I'm just a special kind of man. She made sure that I knew some things were coming and that I would be an integral part to those events. Nothing that I'm not used to by now, Nish. You know what my life has been like, that at least hasn't changed during all these long centuries."

Donna's head snapped around when she heard the Doctor's self-deprecating comment; the sarcasm dripping from his words caused her fingers to tighten in the cradle of his hand before she felt his other hand reach over and pat hers lightly in a motion meant to soothe. His words had been utterly polite, but there was no mistaking the hard, cynical bite to them. Once again, that armor was being pulled tightly around his soul before he got too close to anything.

Nishtano nodded softly, his gaze slicing to his two companions to quell any further questions they might have before he continued. "You came to this planet in peace and in search of healing and a place to teach and grow. I only wish that the events of the last few days have not tainted the love that you once had for this planet."

The Doctor leaned forward, his hands reaching out to grab Nishtano's in a tight grip through which he tried to convey all that he was feeling. "You and your planet have been a haven to me for more centuries then I care to count right now. Donna has also come to love this planet just as I have during my time here. I knew that I ran the risk of being burned by time when I came to a Nexus world, and not just any Nexus world but one that has been so inextricably bound to my life throughout the eons. Trust me when I say that we will most definitely be returning, Nish. It is not your fault that the universe used your augers to point the way." He laughed somewhat mirthlessly before continuing. "If it hadn't been your augers, it would've been visionaries on any of a hundred worlds across the universe. When a warning needs to be spoken, the vessel for that warning will manifest."

Donna looked to him with a soft look of utter sorrow, her mind quivering beneath the onslaught of his remorse over all the twists and turns his long life had taken. He knew well enough that he would not have been able to escape this destiny and at least with the Bellatraxians he knew that the words they spoke would be heeded. She turned to the three who were sitting across from her, her eyes shining as she murmured. "I can't thank all of you enough for the warm welcome that you gave to us and to me when I first arrived. I don't know if I told you, but these new abilities had been completely overwhelming and terrifying to me. I didn't know how I would ever cope or if I would go mad before I ever found the chance, but it was seeing how you connected so easily to the amazing power of this planet I knew that I had to try."

Largana leaned forward and took Donna's hands within hers, her fingers stroking softly along the energy that always wreathed her body before she looked up at Donna with a soft, alien smile. "You have found peace on our world, Donna Noble. You have been granted the gift of time from your mate and our world has helped you find the balance with that gift. Please know that you and your mate will always be welcome as equals and family on this world."

Donna barely heard the gasp from the Doctor at the formal words that tumbled from Largana's lips; his gaze flashed from Nishtano to Turano to see the same conviction mirrored on their faces before they rose to their feet once more. "Doctor, Donna Noble. May the winds blow gently across your soul and may the lines ever shine with promise." The three Bellatraxians then bowed in unison to Donna and the Doctor, their heads held low while they waited to see how their parting words would be received.

The Doctor especially seemed to be taken aback by the invocation that was usually spoken only to augers as a person's leave was requested; he couldn't help the shaking in his limbs as he rose to his feet and bowed in return. He was pleased to see Donna rising and doing the same. "Go into the mist with warmth and light. We thank you all for your amazing gifts for those that we hold dear and we will indeed return to visit soon."

The three smaller humanoids straightened up at the Doctor's words and rushed around the table to hug the two travelers tightly; whispered well wishes murmured into hair or softly rippling fur before the three diminutive creatures took their leave and bid them a final farewell.

The Doctor and Donna stood still for a moment, trying to make sense of the events that had just transpired but unable to do more than just shake their heads in bewilderment. "Doctor, what just happened?"

He shrugged though there was no denying the look of pleasure that had crossed his face. "I'm not quite sure, Donna. Suffice it to say that it will make future visits to this world very interesting!"

She just laughed softly at the note of excitement in his voice, his eyes were shining with all the possible timelines that were suddenly flaring bright to his senses before he whispered. "Are you ready to finally get on our way, Donna?"

"I was born ready, Spaceman." Donna couldn't help but snort when she felt the thrill race through the consciousness of the Tardis even before the words were out of her mouth. The ship was ready to stretch her legs once more, and the light was already beginning to flash atop her blue shell.

The Doctor just grinned that slightly manic grin that she had so come to love; the shadows in his eyes banished for just a moment before he took her hand and together they raced back into the confines of the Tardis. "Well then, Allons y!"

The wheezing groan of dematerialization began to sound as the wild breeze of its passing raced through the halls of the room before fading to silence once more. The Nexus tolled briefly as the energy of the Time Lord and his mate faded from its embrace; the sonorous sound already singing of the future to come.

* * *

The Doctor raced to the control console as the Tardis made the jump into the Vortex, his hands flying over the controls to set the temporal coordinates and physical location from memory. He lifted his head as he realized Donna had not followed him up the ramp, her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed as she watched him dance around the console.

He paused for a telling moment, his lips parted so that he could press his tongue to the back of his teeth while he tried to gauge the sudden shift in her mood. She was completely still within his mind, her eyes the only thing that betrayed any emotion and he for the first time in months was unable to identify what that emotion was.

Donna slowly made her way up the ramp, her eyes never leaving the Doctor's as he warily watched her approach his side. She had felt a brief flash in his mind when he had set the coordinates in to the controls, his mind whispering lightly through hers with a single minded focus that suddenly set her heart to pounding.

"Alright, Spaceman. Spill it. I'm not stepping foot outside until I know just where and when we are going."

The Doctor's eyes widened momentarily before a dark look of something flashed through them; the emotion barely registering before it vanished behind the manic façade that he maintained when trying to deflect too much inquiry into his plans. "We'll be there in just a short while, Donna. I really want it to be a surprise. Besides it'll be something that might just help when we break the news about us to your family."

Donna shook her head, her ponytail swinging back and forth in response to the motion before her hands rose to fiddle with the knot in his blue paisley tie. Her fingers tapped lightly against the perfect shape, nails ghosting lightly across the adam's apple that bobbed uncertainly above it before she pulled him down to her level. "You've been planning this for a while then?"

The Doctor gulped audibly when she pulled him down to her level, his eyes locking with hers so that she couldn't mistake the hungry look that prowled through his gaze before it too was quickly banished. "I've been planning it since before Cardiff really, but I only really got the proper idea when we had dinner with your family."

He stayed bent over as her fingers fiddled with the satin fabric in her hands, though the pressure that she was exerting on his tie was now nothing more than a light caress. Her mind suddenly moved within his though she did not try to dig into his motives anymore; her thoughts flicking through his with a feather light caress that sent delicious shivers dancing through him that he knew she couldn't help but notice. The ghost of a smile tilted one corner of her mouth, her eyes locked with his before she released her hold on his tie and allowed him to straighten back up. "It's important to you for some reason, but you're worried that I might get upset about it. Why, Doctor? You know I trust you with my life."

He sighed softly, his hands rising to run through his hair in a brief show of agitation before he turned away and stalked back around the control console. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was deliberately putting distance between them before he felt he could continue.

As it was she just stood there, watching his nervous movements as he fiddled with knobs and dials before his tortured gaze rose to meet hers. "I waltzed back into your life in truly spectacular fashion, Donna, after I had so spectacularly walked out of it. Your mother had finally begun to come to terms with everything that had happened to you because of me, and now we're going to show up and set her world upside down again."

Donna's head cocked at that odd turn of phrase, her eyes narrowing when she realized that he was stalling for time. "How are we going to turn her world upside down, Doctor? I thought we had come to an understanding with her about my choice to travel with you again, it's hardly going to be a surprise to her I think. Besides, you know that gramps already knows and he's thrilled with it."

The Doctor blew out a frustrated breath, the sharp bite of discomfort jiggling painfully in his belly before he forced himself to really look at her. He knew the feel of her timelines intimately, he had spent the last several months drowning himself happily in being able to feel them once more. There was however something that was missing, something that he had felt in Sylvia Noble's mind when their hands had brushed over old photo albums. A sorrow that had echoed through her mother's mind in a way that he knew he could no longer deny.

Donna was with him now, they would have centuries to love and grow together and they would be able to see all of time unfold in its majesty around them. Yes, there would be mad capped mayhem along the way, but he knew that at least for the foreseeable future he would finally not have to be so desperately alone. There was one thing though that he was worried might drive her away from him and he finally couldn't keep himself from facing that fear head on.

"I know Wilf's thrilled with the idea of us being together, and I know that your mother already suspects the truth though we were careful to deny it to her, but the fact of the matter is there's one thing that's missing and I don't know if I can ever manage to give it to you."

Donna's belly fluttered with apprehension when she saw the naked longing and pain writ on his face; his gaze was distant as he stared at her and she knew that he was seeing all the future possibilities that were swirling around her. She sighed softly, wanting to close the distance between them but for some reason staying put while she carefully considered how to respond to the longing she heard in his voice. "Mum will get used to the idea of us being a couple, Doctor. Personally I think that was part of the reason that she was angry with you to begin with, because she worried that as long as I traveled with you I would never have the chance to find someone and settle down." She laughed softly when she realized what she had said, her eyes sliding towards the time rotor before she barked. "Blimey, I can't believe I'm actually defending my mother."

The Doctor's answering smile was somewhat sad at her observation, before he sobered once more. "I know you want children and a family, Donna. How could I not have felt that yearning even before we became… what we've become. I felt it when I buried all your memories, and I'd hoped that you would be able to go on to find that dream that you've held dear for so long."

Donna gasped softly when she heard that admission from the Doctor, her eyes widening when she realized what had him so worried. She suddenly realized with stunning clarity that he was worried she would one day grow tired of being alone and childless and that she would leave him in search of that family that she had dreamed about for so long.

She closed the distance between them so fast she didn't even remember moving, her hand rose to cup his cheek and turn those tortured eyes down to hers. She opened her mind to his fully, letting him feel everything that she felt for him and all the hope that their future would be brilliant no matter what happened. "Doctor, that is one dream that I have had yes, but it is just that a dream. I don't even know if children are possible between us, but that doesn't mean that I would ever simply walk away because we never had a family bigger than the three of us." The soft hum of approval from the Tardis was barely noticed as Donna struggled to get through the layers of sorrow she felt in the Doctor's mind.

She could see the confusion and doubt in his eyes, his tongue darting out to moisten bone-dry lips before he was able to swallow convulsively. "I honestly haven't even thought that far ahead in our relationship, not when we had so many other issues that we had to address before even thinking about if children would even be a possibility. I wasn't sure if that was even something that you'd want with me." _With an alien._ She heard the last whispered forlornly in the Doctor's mind, the sorrow was almost more than she could bear.

"Hey, I'm not completely human now either am I, Doctor? You've never been just an "alien" to me. You've been my best mate, my partner in crime and the love of my life even when I was too stubborn to admit it. Didn't you just tell me that I now had Time Lord DNA running through my veins, and that would be the reason for my extended lifespan?"

The Doctor nodded, his eyes softening as he realized that she was not pushing him away as he had feared she might do when he broached this difficult subject. He had to admit that the thought of a family with Donna Noble was an intoxicating one; he could almost picture children with gorgeous ginger hair and flashing blue eyes running through the halls of the Tardis and he found himself longing for that possibility.

"You're right, Donna. The possibility is there, I guess I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it and I didn't know the best way to bring it up because I'm sure your mother will at some point. It'd be almost criminal if she didn't."

Donna chuckled at those words, her hand sliding down to rest over his right heart that even now she could feel pounding beneath her hand. The adrenaline that had surged through his body seemed to be draining away, but she could still feel the tension coiled within the lean frame. "You just let me handle my mum, Doctor. We're the ones to decide what we do with our lives and if we are so blessed as to one day have children, then I know that they will be loved utterly and completely."

She swallowed softly, her hands twining with his in order to bring it down to rest against her belly. She could feel his fingers twitching nervously in her grasp, but the gentle caress of his hand against the soft skin told her all she needed to know. "We've made a promise to each other, Doctor. We're growing together and just as I'm learning more about you and your world, you're moving more into my world as well. You don't think I know you don't do domestic, and yet for the first time in centuries you are contemplating doing just that with me."

The Doctor's eyes flew up to hers, though his hand stayed pressed lightly against her belly; the long fingers lightly stroking as he truly let himself dream of that possible someday. "It's not the same with you, Donna. I don't know, maybe it's because our bond is already so strong and only growing stronger by the day. I'd do anything for you, and I know you would for me as well. You're my life and my anchor, Donna Noble. I didn't like who I became when I lost you, I couldn't stop myself and frankly I didn't want to. I finally saw that I'm not a very nice man, and that I do the right thing only because the people I surround myself with make me strive to be a better person."

Donna could tell that his thoughts were drifting back to his reaction to the words of the augers, the instant, screaming rise of the Time Lord Victorious in his manic thoughts as he, for a brief moment, thought about trying to change the events that were foretold to come. He had pulled himself back from that intoxicating insanity only when he had felt the touch of Donna's hand in his, the soft whisper of her love drawing him away from the jaws of madness. He truly believed that he was the sum of all that was dark and destructive, he truly believed that he had no control over himself and that it was only because of those who loved him that he even gave a damn about what might happen. She shook her head with an angry growl, her hand rising up to swat at his arm to snap him about of his melancholy thoughts.

Her gesture had the desired effect as he reared back, his hand flying to hold the offended spot before he snapped. "Oi! What was that for?" His breath stuttered to a halt when he saw that anger snapping in her eyes, the sudden flash through her thoughts was nearly blinding.

"You think you're so bad, Doctor. You think that you would blithely run through the universe destroying anything and everything and that it's only us little humans that hold you in line?"

He opened his mouth to protest and she raised a finger to stop him before he could start. "NOT finished, Spaceman! Yes, you fell into a dark place, we've already discussed just why that happened and people do crazy things when they are overrun with grief. Especially when their big genius brains don't even let them realize WHY they are grieving so very much." The Doctor winced at that insult, though he had to admit she had a point there.

"The fact that you seek out companionship to hold yourself in line just goes to show that there is a steel core of goodness in you. You know that you have the ability to go too far, you know it because you've done it time and again. You did sometimes have the wrong companions that would encourage that recklessness." The Doctor was forcibly reminded of all the adventures he had shared with Rose, how she had so often egged him on just because it was a thrill. He remembered bleakly the thrill of power that had run through him when he would see her looking at him through adoring eyes. It had been an addiction, one that he hadn't even realized was heading straight for his ultimate destruction.

Donna paused when she saw the look on his face, her eyes softening for a moment before she leaned closer to him once more. "You're the protector of this universe, Doctor. Even though you've stumbled and fallen so very hard, you continue to pick yourself up and go on because to not go on is not an option. You continue when so many others would have given up in the past. You continue to carry a burden that no one can even imagine because there is no one else left to carry that burden. I'm sorry, but those are hardly the actions of a monster." The Doctor leaned back on his heels, unused to anyone defending him so vehemently even against himself. He couldn't help but admire the fire that he felt quivering within her mind and body, the anger was turned not on himself but on the fact that he couldn't see what she did when she looked at him. He was forcibly reminded of the same arguments that they had all the time when she would belittle herself and he would defend her against herself.

He blinked at that realization, his eyes widening in wonder when he realized that he was just as broken as she was and he didn't even have a harping mother to blame for his own abysmal self-worth. He was looking at her with wonder plain in his gaze, his lips quirked in an absolutely goofy smile before he pulled her close and brushed a soft, wondering kiss to her temple. "Oh, Donna Noble. You amazing, amazing woman. Only you would stand up to me in such spectacular fashion and make me realize what a complete idiot I'd been."

She squawked when he pulled her close, the unexpected motion setting her to stumbling into him hard before she felt his arms tighten around her and that feather light caress against her temples. She smiled up at him, her hand rising to brush a shock of hair off his forehead. "Someone has to do it, Doctor. You're the fire that we're all drawn to, you're the reason why so many of us have joined in the fight against chaos and destruction. Of course you've been beaten down and tortured and forced to endure things that would've driven lesser beings insane; but it's okay if it becomes too much sometimes, Doctor. I'm here for you, as is Jack and Martha and a host of others who all have travelled with you in the past." Her eyes were soft and pleading as those fingers drifted down over his lips, one nail lightly tracing the smile that curved their shape. "You have the biggest family in the universe, Doctor and we're all here for you whether you're broken or not."

He felt like he could barely catch a breath, the emotions that were churning in his belly were enough to cause the tears to burn embarrassingly behind his eyes. He clutched her tightly to him, her words for once soothing the savage bite of self-derision and showing him just how much she really did love him. As did most of his former companions if he really let himself think about it, even Jack had forgiven him for what should have been completely unforgivable. "I guess I never realized just how many lives I have affected over the centuries, I keep expecting them to hate me if I ever cross their paths again but they continue to amaze me with their ready love and forgiveness."

Donna just smiled slightly as she pulled back from his tight embrace, her lungs gasping gratefully for the much needed oxygen before her smile turned slightly impish. "Prawn. You really are incredibly dense sometimes."

The Doctor laughed and broke away from her, his eyes dancing merrily while he scampered around the control console. "Oh that's rich coming from you, Earthgirl!"

"Oi! Watch it, Spaceman!"

He just grinned back at her through a fringe of hair, the look he knew that would drive her especially to distraction. His hands were dancing across buttons and levers once more, piloting the Tardis out of the vortex and to a remarkably smooth and silent landing.

Donna looked up at the Doctor when she felt their landing, her head cocking as she glanced at the closed doors of the Tardis. "We're there then?"

The Doctor gulped softly before he tapped the console and a small drawer popped open next to his hand. He reached into the drawer and drew something out before he pushed it closed and applied the parking brake; his steps were oddly hesitant as he walked back to her side.

Donna's gaze flicked down to his hand, though it was clenched closed so that she couldn't see what he was holding. All traces of humor had fled from his gaze when they had landed and his mind was calm and focused solely on her. "Donna, I'm the luckiest man in the whole universe and I know that your family means the world to you even though you sometimes wish they could be a little more understanding."

She snorted softly at that, rolling her eyes as she thought of the truly spectacular rows that seemed to be an everyday occurrence with her mother. "That's the understatement of the century, Doctor!"

A brief smile quirked the corners of his mouth before it fell away to once more be replaced with complete focus. "There is one person in the whole of creation that I know you wish could see your happiness right now, but we missed our chance with that one when we went our separate ways that first time."

Donna's hands flew to her mouth with a soft gasp, her eyes darting to the monitor where she could just make out the supply closet that the Tardis was now standing in. She couldn't make out the date or the time on the display, but by the gentle whispers of the Tardis in her mind she knew exactly where it was that the Doctor had taken her. "But, Doctor, won't that cause a paradox? I thought we weren't supposed to cross our own timelines."

He shook his head, his hand reaching out to take hers so that he could slip the golden biodamper back into place. His finger lightly tapping it before he whispered. "With this ring, I thee biodamp."

Donna burst into tears when she heard those words, and though he had said several hurtful things on that rooftop all those months ago, she still thought of that time with him with fondness. Even though he had said that she was not special or connected at the time, she knew that he hadn't meant anything of the sort. He had still been hurting from losing his former companion so suddenly, and he had lashed out at the tugging of the universe that had not seen fit to give him the time to grieve properly.

He had since more than made up for those thoughtless words and continually helped her fight against her own demons and feelings of inadequacy. He had apologized so many times for unwittingly feeding into the vicious cycle of recrimination that was a constant in her life, and he had gone on to show her just how truly amazing she could be.

Donna threw her arms around his neck, surprised at how perfect it felt to have that ring back in place. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed it before he had slid it back on, though this time the wealth of love and devotion that had blazed through their bond made the moment absolutely perfect. "For better or for worse, Doctor. Through hell and back, I'll always be yours."

He squeezed her tightly, burying his face against her neck before he pulled back. "You told me back when you first started travelling with me again, that your father had been remarkably peaceful in the last weeks of his life. You said he'd had a smile on his face when before there had been none and that he'd asked you a lot of questions about why you were drifting and what you were looking for."

Donna nodded softly as she remembered those long conversations she and the Doctor would have in the library or arboretum as they simply walked and talked together, laughing and getting to know each other while the bond of friendship had grown so quickly into something more. She thought back on all the times she had cried herself to sleep, missing her dad so much and knowing somehow that he would have been so proud of her for finally having the courage to chase her dreams. The Doctor had listened and he had remembered every single time. "He just suddenly changed one day, Doctor. It was the eeriest thing. The doctors all said that he had finally come to terms with the fact that he didn't have long to live, but I always felt that there was something more to it than that. I would catch him looking at me with the strangest expression on his face and when I asked him about it he simply said that he was remembering something."

The Doctor just grinned impishly, his eyes flicking to the control console before he murmured. "Well, when I made the decision to bring you to see him one last time so that he could see that you were indeed happy it was like everything clicked into place. I knew that this would be the right thing to do because we had already done it. Alternate timeline or not, you had gotten to see your father one last time before he died and he knew that you were finally happy."

Donna reared back, her eyes going wide when all the implications of his words came crashing down. "So, you mean we would've done this at some point in our travels?"

The Doctor just nodded, his fingers still lightly rubbing over the ring that was now back in its proper place while he struggled to put his thoughts into words. "I think not coming here would've actually created the paradox, Donna."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully, her eyes drifting down to how their fingers were clasped tightly together and the unconscious caress of his fingers. "But why give me the ring now, Doctor? Won't that just make him ask questions? Especially when I come back in with you, the man that he believed had destroyed his daughter's wedding?"

The Doctor chuckled and began to tug her towards the door, his nerves already starting to become frazzled the longer they waited. He wanted to do things properly by Donna, but more importantly he needed Geoffrey Noble to know that his daughter was loved completely and that he would do everything in his power to always let her know just how much. "I'm giving it back to you now, Donna, because it belongs there. I never realized how right it felt when I first put it on your finger and just instinctively chose your ring finger. Looking back, I know that that was the timelines being manipulated to get you into just the right place at the right time, but I could have chosen any other finger of yours and I didn't. Maybe I was staking a claim even back then, the fact that no one noticed that you had a strange ring on your hand when we returned to your reception was rather telling."

Donna stopped dead at that thought, her eyes widening when she realized that she had moved her engagement ring to her right ring finger because she had wanted the wedding band to slide into place with no resistance. When she had been yanked up to the Tardis, she had never bothered to move that engagement ring back into its proper place. When he had slid that ring onto her finger it felt like she had finally been compete and it had irked her that it hadn't been her fiancé that had made her feel like she finally belonged. Well, the whole being primed to be fed to a giant spider had kind of put a damper on that, but she had cherished the Doctor's ring during the whole year that she had been searching for him.

She had worn it on a chain around her neck so that her mother wouldn't ask too many questions, even though she hadn't hesitated to hock Lance's ring the first chance she had gotten. The Doctor's ring had been a tie to him, a reminder that she wasn't completely crazy as she had delved deeper and deeper into the conspiracy theories that abounded on the internet.

"Everyone was too busy yelling at me about having to make a spectacle even when all of the attention would have been focused on me anyways. They were too busy trying to figure out just how I had vanished and who you were to bother noticing something so silly as a strange ring."

The Doctor shrugged, stopping by the Tardis doors and turning her to face him before he whispered. "Perhaps they were, but either way don't think that your father didn't notice it. You're my wife now in every way, in a bond far more profound than any human ritual could ever hope to imitate. I want your father to know in no uncertain terms that I mean to stay with you no matter what may happen to us. He may not understand the circumstances of our marriage, and I would rather NOT get into the metacrisis with him as that would be polluting the timeline with far too much foreknowledge, but I want him to know that you finally did find some happiness and that happiness happened to be with me."

She cocked a brow at that strange comment, her eyes narrowing when she saw how he was nervously shifting on the balls of his feet. "You're actually nervous about meeting him again, aren't you?"

His head jerked back down to look at her, his eyes darting nervously to the doors before he guffawed. "Don't be silly, Donna. Nervous of meeting a human? Why would I ever be….?"

His denials were cut off mid thought by Donna's fingers pressing lightly to his lips, her eyes were shining when she leaned forward and replaced her finger with her lips. She could feel the tension thrumming through him and she knew that she had hit the nail on the head with his sudden vehement denials. "Don't worry, Doctor. When he sees how happy I am with you and how much I have changed in the last three years, he will have no choice but to love you." Her eyes misted for a moment before she continued. "You never got the chance to truly know my father, but he was far more like Gramps then my mother. He loved adventure and he always encouraged me to pursue my dreams. When he sees that I have done just that, everything will be fine."

The Doctor was distracted by a brief flare around Donna, a turning point had suddenly been reached with her words and a new twist had flared into being in her already complex timeline. He couldn't stop the grin when he suddenly knew without a doubt that everything would be just fine in the end.

"Let's go get your father's blessing, Donna. I want him to know just how happy you make me!"

Donna smiled softly though she couldn't stop the shiver of foreboding that raced through her, and for a panicked moment she realized that they were on their way to seek Time's blessing.

The Doctor paused when he felt the shudder race through her body, his hand resting against the worn wood of the Tardis doors while he looked down at her with a question in his eyes.

Donna blinked back up at him, shaking her head as her fingers gripped his hand tightly. "I'm sure it's nothing, Doctor. But I just couldn't help but hear the auger's words once again when you said that."

The Doctor's gaze darkened for just a moment as he let himself delve into the timelines around them, his eyes sliding closed briefly before he clenched his jaw and nodded. "Nothing to be done but carry on, Donna. We already know there's nothing we can do to change those events. Let's not let the fear of what might be coming take away from the moments we have now."

The Doctor pulled the doors of the Tardis open and with Donna's hand held tightly in his, led the way out into that uncertain future.

It looked like the fulfilling of the prophecy had just begun.


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's Note: This is one of my shorter chapters in this story, but this scene needed to be completely on it's own for reasons that will quickly become obvious. Get some tissues ready for the end of the chapter, I was in tears as I wrote it._

 _I have had this scene planned almost since the beginning of this story, I hope you like it!_

 _Thank you for those who have taken the time to review and message me! Your comments truly do make my week and month!_

* * *

They stepped out into a sterile corridor that had haunted Donna's nightmares for the many long weeks of her father's illness. She winced at the cold smell of sickness that seemed to hang in the air, the pall of death that lingered like an ever present specter over those who walked the halls.

The Doctor paused next to her, his mind tangled lightly with hers while he felt her struggle with the memories that were suddenly surging within her. Thankfully, her mental barriers were firmly in place and the control that she had learned on Bellatrix Prime was allowing her to move through the world in a silent bubble where the agony of the dying would not be able to destroy her.

He remembered his own escapades in this hospital over the years, especially the one that had led to his meeting with Martha Jones. He hadn't realized it at the time, but she would be the one that would finally remind him that he couldn't go on for all eternity wallowing in the past even as she had walked out of the Tardis doors. He had much to thank Martha for, much that he hadn't ever said and he realized that he most likely would not have been able to let himself fall for Donna if Martha hadn't been willing to walk out of his life.

Donna's hand reaching out to the Doctor startled him out of his thoughts as she made her way down the corridors from memory; her eyes were misting when she saw the nurses that all knew her on a first name basis passing from one to the next without even noticing that she had come for a visit. It looked to be after the normal visitor's hours and with a glance out of one of the windows to show that it was indeed after dark, she knew that she had very little chance of running into her former self at this time.

She would most likely have been gone for a few hours already, off to chase another lead that may or may not lead to the Doctor. Looking back, she regretted that she hadn't spent more time with him then she did in those last few weeks. Yes, she had visited with him every day but her mind had always wandered over the things that she had been researching, wondering which lead might be the most promising to follow.

The Doctor's senses flared as they made their way towards Geoffrey Noble's room; his breath catching every time an orderly or nurse crossed their path before they would move on to some other task. He hadn't thought to grab a perception filter when they had left the Tardis, but for some strange reason it seemed that the hospital staff didn't care that they were there. That, or Donna was such a familiar fixture in this ward that they didn't bother to stop her from visiting her father.

He felt a pang of sadness when he thought of what she had gone through during the year that she had been searching for him. Spending her nights following any lead no matter how crazy just because she had so regretted turning him down that one night, and spending her days at her dying father's bedside. They were finally coming full circle, and the Doctor would be able to right the wrong that he had unwittingly committed by returning Donna to her life and never once bothering to come back to check on her.

He had meant to as the months had passed, but things had just happening and with Martha it had gotten so complicated. He really did deserve to lose her as a companion, especially after the hell that her family had been forced to endure because of her involvement with him. It was specifically because of those events that he had been hesitant to let Donna back into his life when they had found each other at Adipose Industries.

The Doctor had hated the never ending loneliness though, and being with Donna had always been so easy even though they had only spent a single, crazy day together. She didn't adore him or worship the ground he walked on, though she did always hold him in an incredibly high esteem of which he never quite felt worthy. She had been willing to step up beside him, to place her life on the line so that that the rest of the universe could be saved.

He let his gaze rest gently on her face for a moment, his mind slowly shutting off his side of the bond so as not to intrude during her reunion with her father. He had loved her almost from the first day she had come shouting into his life, and now finally he was able to be with her properly in her world.

Donna stopped before a plain white door, her hand was trembling as it rose to grasp the knob. She looked back at the Doctor, her mind too distraught to really notice the sudden quieting of his thoughts as he let her have a moment's peace. Her striking blue eyes were shining with unshed tears when she met his troubled gaze, the burn of tears an ever present threat that she tried to dispel with false bravado. "He was lucky that the only bed they had had available in the oncology ward was a private one. It gave us some privacy, which was just as well since my mum always seemed to think that dad would be on her side when she would let into me." Donna's head fell for a moment, her eyes clenching closed before she whispered. "God, I hated that we fought so much in front of him. Would that I could do it all over again."

She took a deep breath, her eyes locking with his when she saw the pain in his eyes as his hand reached for her and she chose that moment to open the door. If he touched her, she knew that all control she had would be utterly lost.

The room was exactly as she had remembered it, the beeping of the monitors was an incessant sound that had driven her to distraction during her many visits. His chart was clipped to the end of the bed, just as it always had been just in case he had to be moved with a moment's notice. Good old NHS, always ready to move beds around for those with the money to pay for the luxuries in life.

Geoffrey Noble was lying in bed with his dinner tray pushed to the side while he held the television remote in his hand, trying to decide if he wanted to turn on the telly. He was startled when Donna walked into the room, but the smile on his face was genuine as he called out to her. "I thought you'd gone home for the night, Donna."

Donna's hands flew to her mouth when the tears finally burst free, her breath coming in a gasping sob that she was powerless to stop as she flew across the room and took his frail hand into hers. She knew that she was making a spectacle of herself but she couldn't seem to stop herself when she saw the warmth in his eyes transform to sudden concern. He reached up to brush her hair back from her forehead, hair that he noticed for the first time was styled in a completely different way than it had been just a few hours earlier. "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?"

The soft clicking of the door closing caused Geoffrey to look up and he could hardly believe it when the man who had come back with Donna to the aborted reception stepped into the glow cast from the light mounted on the wall behind him. "You! What are you doing back here?"

Donna's head jerked up when she heard her dad's question, her gaze flying back to the Doctor to find him standing uncomfortably with his hands shoved into his pockets while he pondered how best to answer her father's question. "I found him again, Dad. That's where I've been every night after I left the hospital, I've been searching for him for months because I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid to turn down his offer to travel with him."

Geoffrey looked from Donna to the man who had called himself the Doctor, his gaze noting subtle differences in the both of them from when he had seen them together last. It was too fantastic to even consider, but then just the previous year he had never expected that robot santas would try to kill them all. "What is this about, Doctor? Is there another disaster that's about to happen? Are you here to warn us or something? Or are you here to take Donna with you again?"

The Doctor smiled softly at the quick wit inherent in Geoff's question, not for the first time realizing that Donna must have gotten much of her intelligence from the ailing man lying before him. He could see the thoughts practically racing through Geoffrey's mind, the connections that were being formed even before the Doctor opened his mouth.

It pained him to see the truncated timelines swirling around the man, all of them were sputtering out and it was obvious that the end was near. He hadn't let himself look at the timelines around Donna's family when he had first met them, and honestly what would he have done if he had? "Mr. Noble. I know we didn't meet on the best terms the first time around, but I wanted to let you know that I regretted not being able to travel with your daughter the first time I met her. I didn't realize how much I had missed her quick wit until she'd turned me down."

Geoffrey was holding tight to Donna's hand, her hot tears scalding the back of his hand in a reminder that she was far more upset then she otherwise should have been. She had only seen him a few hours ago and she had been her usual energetic self, talking about everything and nothing before dashing off on some hare brained escapade once again. "What do you mean when you say travel with you, Doctor? You knew what those robots were and you also knew about the exploding Christmas ornaments. Who are you, Doctor? Grant a dying man's wish and tell me just who my daughter has spent months searching for."

Donna was wiping at her eyes while she listened to her father ask the Doctor the ultimate question and she couldn't help but wonder how he would answer. She knew that he had wanted to come and ask for her father's blessing, but she honestly hadn't even thought how he would go about telling him just WHY it was that he wanted his blessing.

As far as her father was concerned, this man had careened madly through all their lives for a single day before vanishing once again without a trace. She had never been the same after he had left and there had been more than a few comments about the strange behavior that had followed. She just smiled when she felt her father patting her hand like he wanted to soothe her, though he never took his eyes from the Doctor.

The Doctor rocked on the balls of his feet while he thought how best to answer the question. He was usually very cautious on just who he told about his true nature, though he had to admit it did come out more often then he would like to think. This man was from Donna's past, and as such he could have disastrous repercussions if the Doctor didn't handle the events of the next few minutes properly.

Looking from Donna to her father though, he knew that he couldn't hide the truth from him, not when his end was indeed so near. He would just have to trust that Geoffrey would understand the importance of keeping Donna and his secret until he finally breathed his last.

The Doctor was floundering though without Donna's calm anchoring presence after he had gently closed off his side of their bond; he hadn't wanted to intrude on her reunion with her father though he had to admit that he was more worried she would sense how much her father's approval meant to him. He had debated just how much to tell Geoffrey Noble, but when faced with those far too intelligent eyes, he knew that the man would brook no nonsense where his only daughter was concerned.

The thought caused his lips to quirk into a warm smile when he remembered just how protective he had been of his children and that even though he had been absent for much of their lives, he had always wanted what was best for them. He moved closer to the bedside, his steps hesitant as he checked the desire to reach out and run his fingers along Donna's shoulders.

Her joy and grief were plain to see even without the benefit of their bond and he found himself struggling to keep his side of their bond closed until he had finished speaking with her father.

"I know that Donna didn't tell you a lot of what happened on her wedding day, and why she showed up with a virtual stranger after disappearing from the church in such a dramatic fashion. She explained to me that she thought that you all would have most likely had her committed had she told you what had really happened."

Geoffrey was listening with rapt attention as the Doctor began speaking, though he tugged on Donna's hand and urged her up on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders in a tight embrace before looking up and nodding for the Doctor to continue.

The Doctor watched the byplay between Donna and her father, the way she curled up against him as if she was coming home made him happy that he had decided on this final visit. "Donna vanished from the church because she was being dosed with a type of energy particle that had resonated with a similar energy in my ship."

"Your ship? Are you in the military or something?"

"No, Mr. Noble." The Doctor took a deep breath, his eyes darting frantically around the room looking for something to focus on before he blurted out. "I'm actually an alien from a race of beings called the Time Lords. I have a ship that allows me to travel through space and time called a TARDIS and we've come to visit you from the future." He finished the last with a soft, panting gasp; his eyes coming to rest on Geoffrey's face to gauge his reaction to that revelation.

Geoffrey started when he heard the Doctor's words, his first impulse was to guffaw and insist that Donna and the Doctor were pulling his leg, but Donna was far too still against him. He looked down at his daughter and for the first time all the differences that had been niggling at his mind fell into place.

Donna was wearing different clothing which wasn't too much of a surprise, but there were lines around her eyes that hadn't been there earlier in the day. Her hair was cut in a completely different style and there was a gravity in her gaze that he had never before seen.

She was curled up against his side, but he somehow knew that she knew exactly what he was thinking and she was waiting for him to either believe the Doctor or call him a liar. He couldn't explain how he knew that she was aware of his thoughts, but then he also couldn't explain why he wasn't more surprised at the Doctor's revelation.

"Suppose I believe you are who and what you say you are, Doctor. Why did your ship pick Donna for whatever it was that you needed? Do you run around the universe kidnapping women from their weddings for some reason, or was this a first for you?"

"Dad, please, that's not what happened at all."

"I want to hear the Doctor explain it, Donna. Lord knows you never told any of us what really happened."

Donna subsided quietly at his words, viciously chewing her lip as she mentally berated her earlier self's stubbornness to talk about the crazy day she had spent with the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head in denial of Geoff's words, his hand rising up to rub the back of his neck before he took a deep breath and continued. "I had nothing to do with Donna vanishing, that actually was all down to Lance. I had just happened to be in the vicinity of earth when she suddenly appeared in my ship. I'm sure you can understand that I was just as shocked as Donna was. Boy, did she let me have it! I'd never met a human with such a fiery temper as your daughter."

The Doctor stopped suddenly and blushed when he realized what he had just said, though the smile on Geoffrey's face told him that his words were not completely unexpected. "She always did have a temper on her that's for sure, and I could almost pity you for catching the brunt of it that day."

Donna flushed a deep crimson to hear them discuss her temper in such frank terms, it was a character flaw with which she had always struggled.

The Doctor saw the doubt chasing itself across her features and couldn't stop the sudden impulse to open his mind to hers, her thoughts sliding through the gap to curl up tightly within his mind while he continued. He had been stupid to block their bond. It had put her unnecessarily on edge while he had merely been worried about overwhelming her with his own concerns.

The Doctor let his eyes rest on Donna's tear streaked face for a moment more, his thoughts wrapping tightly around her own before he turned back to her father and continued. "This is where it gets a little bit complicated."

Geoffrey scoffed at that comment, deciding not to comment about how the whole day had been one weird event after another but he had a feeling that for the Doctor, those events were almost normal.

"Lance was actually working with an alien creature known as the Empress of the Racnoss. She was the last of her kind and needed a living key to unlock the capsule that she had buried at the center of the earth when the planet had first formed."

"Okay now you're really trying to pull my leg, Doctor! An alien empress buried a capsule at the center of the earth and what?" His looked up to the Doctor, his mind casting about for the most ludicrous thing he could think of before he muttered. "Let me guess? The Empress wanted the earth to form so they could hide? These aliens were the reason the earth was formed?"

The Doctor thought for a moment about that and then nodded happily that Geoffrey seemed to so quickly grasp the complexities of cause and effect. "Yes, actually. That's exactly what happened! She was trying to hide the last of her children from my people and other fledgling empires that had emerged after the dark times."

Geoffrey blinked as the Doctor just blithely continued as if he hadn't even been interrupted; if it hadn't been for Donna's calm acceptance of this crazy man's words, he would have already have been screaming for security. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but what does all of that have to do with Donna disappearing on her wedding day?"

"Lance was dosing me with something called Huon Particles which the Doctor said was the primary source of the Racnoss' power and had vanished from the universe when his people thought they had destroyed the last of them."

Her father jerked when he heard Donna's soft words, his eyes darting down to see a distant look in her eyes. "What sort of particles? Did you actually see these particles, Donna? Or did you just take the Doctor's word for it?"

She nodded numbly. "When the Doctor first discovered how the Racnoss was distilling the particles, they resonated with the particles already inside of me and made me glow." Donna made a face at that before she muttered. "Well, sort of glow. It's hard to explain. They would have killed me eventually, Dad. If they hadn't done the job, then the Empress was going to feed me to her children when they finally emerged from their capsule."

The Doctor could tell that Donna's father was really struggling to not dismiss everything that they were saying, he was asking well thought out questions and trying to change his entire way of thinking in just a few short moments. The Doctor actually was regretting that he would never have the chance to get to know this remarkable man any better.

"Torchwood had been drilling to the center of the earth trying to tap into an unknown energy source that turned out to be the Racnoss' capsule. Their drilling disturbed the eggs and brought the Empress out of her hibernation at the edge of the universe, she came to earth and enlisted Lance's aid to fashion the key that she needed to release the young."

"You said eggs, Doctor. What manner of creatures were the Racnoss and why did your people try to destroy them?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, unable to help the cold flare of anger that burned through him when he thought of everything that had happened that day below HC Clements. "The Racnoss were born killers. They most closely resembled giant spiders but had an intelligence far beyond many of the fledgling empires. They were born starving and with teleportation technology were able to decimate entire planets without ever having to land their ships. We weren't the only ones to fight against the plague of the Racnoss, we were just the ones that had finished the job. Or so we thought."

Geoffrey's free hand rose to his head as his eyes slid closed, the soft groan bubbling from his lips was so quiet that they both almost missed it. "You're saying that Lance was working with a giant spider in order to free her children so they could devour the planet?"

Donna nodded softly at her father's words, her fingers tightening briefly in his grasp before she whispered. "I didn't realize what was happening until I saw him standing at her side by the edge of that pit. He let me know the real reason why he had chosen me, he felt that I was an easy target."

Geoffrey cast a sad look down at Donna, his heart breaking when he realized just how much his daughter really had lost on that cursed wedding day. "So Lance marrying you was all a ploy?"

A single tear streaked down her cheek while she numbly nodded. "Yeah, he said he had to keep me from running off. He said me falling in love with him made it easy."

"Oh, Donna. Why didn't you ever tell us?" Geoffrey pulled his daughter's trembling body into his arms, his hand rising to pull her close against his chest. He hated that he had monitors and IV's stuck into his arms as they became tangled in Donna's hair and arms as she threw her arms around him, but she didn't seem to care as she finally let herself sob for everything that she had been forced to endure.

"Do you really think she would have said anything with how she was so often belittled and browbeaten at home? If she'd told you what had really happened, can you honestly say that you or Sylvia wouldn't have called her a liar and accused her of making up yet another story to cover up what you perceived as yet another failure?"

Geoffrey stiffened at the Doctor's words, his angry retort dying on his lips when he looked up and saw the look of raw agony on the man's face and the anger drained away leaving him shaken and bereft. "Is this why you've come back, Doctor? To throw in my face how much I've let my daughter down now that there's nothing I can do to change it?"

"No, no, no! That was not my intention at all, Mr. Noble. I wanted to bring her back so that you could see she was finally happy and that she always thought you were the one who gave her the courage to chase her dreams."

Geoffrey was openly crying now as he clutched his daughter to his chest, his hand just holding her against him as he whispered soothing nonsense into her hair and in turn listened to the heart wrenching sobs that she couldn't control. "My poor baby girl. I'm so sorry that you felt you couldn't come to me with this. I'd like to think that I would have believed you in the end, but I don't know if I can honestly say that I would have. I'm going to make it up to you though, I promise!"

Donna looked back up at him and shook her head frantically, her hand rising to swipe angrily at the tears streaming from her eyes while her gaze darted back to the Doctor. "Dad, you can't say or do anything different to me."

"But Donna, why not? I want to make it up to you before it's too late."

The Doctor stepped closer, reaching out to rest his hand on the ailing man's shoulder; letting the touch open his mind briefly so that he could see the amazing heights to which his daughter had risen, all of which was borne of the driving desperation she had felt to be reunited with him. He let Geoffrey Noble see the sacrifices that Donna had made so that all of creation could live and he let her father feel the endless depths of his love for the man's daughter.

"Donna's future is more important than anything in the universe, Mr. Noble. She must be allowed to continue towards that future without any foreknowledge of what will come, because neither of us can be allowed to do anything differently. The very fate of all of creation rests on the future that that Donna still has to live."

Geoffrey blinked as he felt his mind suddenly opened, his consciousness falling into the abyss of the Doctor's suddenly ancient eyes. He could see his daughter standing strong next to the Doctor while the world around them burned. He could feel the wonder that this alien felt when she had decided to help him right a wrong that would ultimately lead to death and destruction for tens of thousands of people. Her hands entwining with the Doctor's in that ancient time to bring events back into line with history.

He gasped when he thought he caught a flash of a mountain exploding and a city being buried beneath tons of ash and rock, the screams of the doomed echoing through the air around them. Donna's tear streaked face as she begged the Doctor to just save someone, save someone from burning even though he hadn't been able to save his own people from the same fate. The rage that had filled the Doctor had been suddenly tempered by Donna's compassionate pleas.

Geoffrey sobbed softly at the terrible aching loneliness that echoed through the brief touch of the Doctor's hand, his mind almost overwhelmed by the feeling of utter devotion and love that he felt for Donna Noble. She was his partner through thick and thin, she was his sanity in a world gone completely mad and she had finally shown him what it meant to not be alone.

The Doctor pulled back with a soft smile, his eyes lingering briefly on Geoffrey's tear streaked face before he whispered. "Do you see now, what she has yet to do? What she will become? Your daughter is the most important woman in the universe."

Geoffrey squeezed Donna tightly once more as he truly let himself see beyond the façade that the Doctor projected, the strange feeling of a being of immense power filling his mind with memories and images was almost more than he could bear. "What are you, Doctor? You've seen so much. So much pain and so much death, is that all traveling with you will ever be?"

A sad smile seemed to flit across the Doctor's features before he shook his head, his gaze once more straying to Donna as she looked up at him with absolute trust in her eyes. "No, it's so much more than that. It's wondrous and beautiful and yes at times it can be terrifying. I won't lie and say it's never dangerous, but I'm the last of my kind and I'm the only one who can make sure that time doesn't fall into complete ashes."

Donna reached up to her father, her hand brushing his cheek lightly before she was able to find her voice once more. "The things I've seen, Dad. I sometimes think I'm going mad, but he really is a protector. I think sometimes he needs someone to remind him of just what he's fighting for, and he's been fighting longer than you could possibly imagine."

The Doctor stood silently while Geoffrey digested everything that he had just seen during that brief contact with the Doctor's mind; he had made sure to keep absolute control of the link so as not to burn his mind to a crisp but he knew that more than he had intended had slipped through that bond.

It only took a few moments for Geoffrey to look down at Donna, her suddenly ageless gaze reminding him that this was no longer the woman who came to visit him every day while running through a life gone mad. She had come into her own and found an inner core of strength that he could see would serve her well through all that was yet to come. "I'm already gone for you, aren't I, Donna?"

Donna sniffled and looked up at the Doctor, breathing deeply when he merely nodded in response to the unspoken question. "Yes, Dad. You've been dead for several years now and not a day goes by that I don't miss you."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry I won't be there to see you finally embrace the amazing woman that I always knew you would be. But I'm glad that I got to have a glimpse of her before I go."

Donna's chin quivered when she was forcibly reminded that this would be the last time that she ever saw her father and she found herself memorizing every detail of the event. She had thought she had had more time with him in the past and so she had run off without truly taking the time to cherish every moment, never knowing that soon it would be his last. She couldn't thank the Doctor enough for giving her this last chance to say goodbye to her father properly.

The Doctor leaned back, struggling against the burn of his own tears when he felt the sorrow in Donna's mind as she was saying her final goodbye. "Mr. Noble…"

"Please call me Geoff, Doctor. I think the time for formalities has passed."

The Doctor just smiled, tilting his head in acknowledgement of the correction before he continued. "Geoff, I wanted to bring Donna back to say goodbye properly one last time but also because I wanted to ask you a very important question."

Geoffrey looked down at his daughter, his eyes falling unerringly to the thick golden band that was nestled on her ring finger. "I think I know what that question is, Doctor. But answer me this, did you give her a similar ring on the day that you met her?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, his expression suddenly turning sheepish when faced with the potential fallout from an angry father. "I did, Geoff. It was a device that I thought would protect her from the machines that were tracking her, but that was before I knew that she'd been dosed with Huon particles."

Geoffrey simply nodded in acceptance of the Doctor's answer. "She still has that ring you know, Doctor. She thinks I don't notice it but I do see it every now and then when she forgets herself and wears her necklace outside her top." He seemed to be mulling something over, his eyes gazing thoughtfully at the Doctor before he continued. "You were going to ask me something, Doctor?"

The Doctor audibly gulped, his mind suddenly freezing now that he was faced with the knowing look in Geoffrey Noble's eyes. He could feel Donna's thoughts whispering soft encouragement to him, her faith in him causing his hearts to lurch painfully in his chest before he found the courage to speak. "Yes, Mr. Noble I have. I've come to ask for your blessing on our union, events have transpired that were out of both of our control but I know that your blessing would mean the world to her. I want her to be my wife and I want more than anything to have the chance to be a good husband for her."

Geoffrey leaned back against the pillows behind him, his eyes narrowed as he studied the strange alien man that had so completely changed his daughter's life. He could tell that the Doctor loved Donna nearly to distraction and that through whatever strange power he possessed, he had brought her back in time to fulfill the one wish that she had thought would never be possible. He could tell that this man would move heaven and earth for his daughter, and that she truly had been better for having met him.

He looked down at his daughter, the soft smile on her lips letting him know how she felt about his question but he had to ask her for his own peace of mind. "And how do you feel about all of this, Donna. Are you truly happy? Do you want to marry the Doctor?"

Donna's lips parted when she heard her father's question, her eyes lighting up when she let her gaze rest on the man standing beside them before she turned those shining eyes back up to him. "Yes, Dad. I want that more than anything in the whole universe. I want to spend every day with him, running through our crazy lives, living life to the fullest and knowing that no matter how hard I may stumble, he'll be there by my side to catch me."

Donna's words settled matters in Geoffrey's heart, he could plainly see how much they loved each other and he knew that she had never been happier. She had changed since the wedding, and obviously had changed even more in the intervening years that she had spent travelling with this man. He was once more reminded forcibly that he wouldn't be able to share in the future with her but it gave him comfort to know that she would finally find what she had so desperately been looking for.

"You promise to take care of my daughter, Doctor? You promise to protect her even from herself when she needs you to."

Donna pulled back with a scowl on her face, her retort silenced by the knowing smile that her father gave her. She supposed he did have a point with his questions, but she didn't even get in to how it was the Doctor that needed protecting from himself more often than she did.

The Doctor just grinned softly when he felt the snap of her thoughts, his eyes turning back to meet her father's with an uncharacteristic gravity. He let his shields drop for just a moment so that Geoff could truly see the manner of being that stood before him, the power of eons of evolution and the iron will that had held to a strict code. He hid nothing from his gaze so that Geoffrey would know that any word that the Doctor uttered could be counted on as being completely truthful.

Geoffrey watched the transformation in the man before him, gone was the lanky nervousness and in its stead was a solemn focus that screamed of utter devotion and heart breaking loss. The Doctor knew what it was to love and lose and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he held to those he loved tightly. Geoffrey nodded almost imperceptibly as his impression of the man had just been confirmed.

"Geoffrey Noble, I swear on every breath that I may take that I will love and protect Donna for all the rest of her days. I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness even if sometimes I end up getting slapped for my efforts." The Doctor chuckled at the indignant squawk from Donna before he continued. "I promise that I will love her and cherish her for all the rest of our lives together and even beyond, and I promise that I will never set her aside for anything in the universe."

Geoffrey sat up as straight as his weakened body would allow him, his eyes boring into the ancient gaze of the Doctor before he reached out to clasp a surprisingly cool hand in acknowledgement of his promise. "See that you do, Doctor. I won't be there to make sure that you keep that promise, but I know that there are others that will only be too happy to make sure you are a man of your word."

Donna sniffled softly when she saw her father and the Doctor come to a silent understanding; men, no matter the species it seemed, would always confound the living daylights out of her. It was a strange meeting of the minds; the ancient Time Lord had been nearly cowed by a human male many centuries his junior. She couldn't help but whisper. "Gramps loves him, Dad. They've become great friends."

Geoff guffawed at her comment, his strength draining from his body as he settled back against the pillows with a chuckle. "Of course he would. Wilf had always been enamored with those who were a trifle strange."

"Hey, I resent that comment!"

Donna laughed softly, her gaze darting up to his with a wealth of affection. "You mean you resemble that comment, Doctor."

Geoffrey suddenly grimaced as he was forcibly reminded about one person who would not at all be happy with this turn of events. "How is Sylvia taking his reappearance in your life?"

The Doctor groaned softly at the reminder. "We're slowly coming to an understanding, though she doesn't know the truth about the two of us yet."

Geoff shook his head, his gaze drifting over to his bedside cabinet before he leaned up with a soft groan. He slipped his arm from around Donna's shoulder so that he could more easily reach the top drop, his trembling fingers pulling it open so that he could start to look for something within.

Donna sat up when she saw how much he was struggling, she truly had never noticed how fragile he had become in his last weeks as the cancer had quickly destroyed his body but now it was painfully obvious. "Dad, what are you looking for? Can I help at all?"

Geoffrey shook his head with a scowl, his eyes flashing up at his daughter before he muttered. "No, I'll be alright. I'm not completely useless yet you know!"

The Doctor stepped forward towards the bedside cabinet, his hands ready to catch Geoff should he overreach and begin to fall. He hated seeing how frail her father had become even since he had seen him at the wedding. It had only been a few months for him since that crazy day, but he obviously had to have already been terribly sick to have come to this stage so quickly.

He sometimes wished that he didn't care so much about timelines, he knew that he had the technology to save Geoffrey Noble but he knew that he couldn't do that. His death had been a driving force in Donna's life, it had pushed her to reach beyond her comfortable life and search the world for him. So he stood quietly aside as the dying man rummaged about in his bedside drawer, the breath coming in wheezing gasps before he finally located the pad of paper and pen that he had been looking for.

"Oh, don't for a single minute think that she doesn't suspect the truth." Geoffrey said with a worrying shortness of breath, his eyes though were sparkling as he settled back into bed. "I saw it as soon as the both of you walked into the room. She never really got over your appearance at the wedding, Doctor. Trust me, I hear about it all the time when she comes in to complain about something else that Donna has done. You would think your name was 'that man' for how much she goes on about you."

"Trust me, Dad. She hasn't gotten any better."

Geoffrey looked up in time to see the Doctor wince while the fingers of his left hand were tugging nervously at his earlobe. "Yeah, well I imagine it's going to only get worse once we tell her the news."

"That won't do at all." Geoffrey glanced back to Donna, not at all surprised to see the curious look in her eyes.

"Well, I can't exactly tell her that I met up with your future self and gave my blessing to the man that she is still positive is the reason for her daughter's ruined prospects, now can I?"

"Unfortunately, no you can't, Geoff."

He nodded up to the Doctor, the pen tapping for a moment against his lips before he continued. "There you go, messing with time and all that bit I will leave to those more qualified then I. I do, however, want her to know that I have met the both of you, the future you and that I can see how happy he makes you. I don't want her to try to meddle between the two of you too much, because she will if she gets it into her head."

The Doctor just shook his head in denial. "That won't change anything, Geoff. I'm not letting go of Donna no matter what anyone says." He didn't add that he had no desire to ever let her go; that her soul completed him in ways few would ever understand and that they were bound more tightly than any human would ever be able to conceive.

Geoff just grinned impishly at the both of them. "Quite right, Doctor. I can see that and I wholeheartedly approve."

Donna was beaming at her father's acceptance of the Doctor, her heart was fluttering between joy and despair as she could feel the minutes of their visit ticking inexorably away. She knew that she would always hold the memory of this night close, but she suddenly didn't want it to end. She had so much that she wanted to tell him, so much that she wanted him to understand about just who the Doctor was and why she had fallen so madly in love with him. But she could tell when he smiled that wistful smile, that he already knew everything that she couldn't say and that he couldn't have been more proud of her than he was in that moment.

It was with stunning clarity that she realized why her father had been so completely different in his last few weeks of life. Why it was that he had been looking at her with happy speculation and why he had tried to draw her out of the protective shell that she had built around herself after her wedding day. She realized that those weeks of happiness had been her and the Doctor's gift to her earlier self and that only now could she appreciate those memories for how precious they had been.

The Doctor was watching her with a soft smile, his mind listening to the crazed dance of thoughts that raced haphazardly through her mind as she tried to memorize every detail of the next few moments. He hated that they would have to leave soon and he wished that he could suspend time for hours on end so that she could finally have those lost hours with her father where he knew just exactly who she was and got to share in the beautiful life that she had begun to build.

He watched Geoffrey as he was scribbling on the pad of paper, his lip caught between his teeth as he continued to write at a furious pace. The Doctor didn't read what Donna's father was writing as he had a feeling it was a private note, but he also knew that the man wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

With a final flourish, Geoffrey signed the bottom of the page and tore it from the pad. He set the pad and pen aside and folded the note into neat quarters before handing it to the Doctor for safekeeping. "I want you to deliver that to Sylvia when you finally do break the news to her, Doctor. It's my way of helping her come to accept the truth of the two of you."

The Doctor took the note with a shaking hand and tucked it into his right breast pocket, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he saw the knowledge suddenly burning in his gaze. The man knew that this was it, and that he would never see this version of his daughter again. "I think it's time you and Donna left, Doctor. The nurses are going to come around on their night rounds soon and it wouldn't do for them to tell Sylvia in the morning that Donna and a strange man were in my room so late at night."

The Doctor swallowed past the painful lump in his throat when he felt the instant shout of denial in his mind, Donna's tear ravaged face was looking up at him begging for just a few moments more. "Quite right, Geoffrey Noble. We've already risked much by coming here as it is, but I couldn't leave this important task undone."

Donna was clutching tightly to her father's hand, heedless of the fact that her grip had to be hurting him as his IV dug into her palm, tears were streaming down her face as she tried desperately to hold on for just a few moments more. "Please, Doctor, not yet. Please, I can't leave him just yet."

The Doctor came around to the other side of her father's bed, his hands reaching out to gently disentangle her grip from her father's hand. "Donna, you know it's time for us to go. No one can ever know that we were here, least of all yourself or your mother."

Donna was nearly inconsolable as the Doctor pulled her to her feet, his own control was cracking dangerously as she sobbed. "I don't want to go yet, Doctor. Please, there's so much more I want to tell him!"

The Doctor held her close against him, his arms holding tightly to her as she clutched desperately at his hands. "He already knows, Donna. Trust me, he already knows."

Geoffrey was looking up at her with tears burning in his eyes, tears that he refused to let fall lest they make it even harder for his daughter to leave and return to her amazing life. He let himself drink in every detail of the amazing woman his daughter would become, her tear ravaged face showing that she did truly love him and that even after he was long gone she would never forget him. "The Doctor's right, Donna. I already know, I've already seen the most important woman in the universe and I'm proud to know that she's my daughter."

The Doctor's eyes locked with his, the respect and sorrow was almost more than Geoffrey could bear. He knew that he would hold the memory of this night close to his chest as he finally breathed his last, and that he would be able to finally find peace in the knowledge that eventually Donna would be loved and cherished in a way that she had always been searching for. "I love you, Donna. I'm so very proud of you and who you've become. Go on now, go with the Doctor and live that amazing life that you finally found. And remember to give your mother my love. Tell her, I'm sorry I couldn't share in this time with her."

Donna burst into fresh tears as she threw her arms around him one last time, turning her face so that she could inhale his beloved scent even though it was tainted with the stench of medicine and death and she gently squeezed him goodbye. "I love you, Dad."

He patted her back while his gaze locked with the Doctor's, his nod almost imperceptible before he pulled back from his distraught daughter. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for giving me this brief glimpse of my daughter's happiness. I can finally die with a light heart."

The Doctor's jaw clenched at the man's words, his battle with the tears finally lost as he looked at the man who had been so instrumental in Donna's life. He could see the timelines fading even more rapidly and knew that the man would no longer fight the end that was coming to claim him. It broke his hearts to know that this kind man's beautiful spirit would soon be gone from the universe. He would be gone, but the Doctor vowed that he would never be forgotten.

"Geoffrey Noble, thank you for trusting me with your daughter. Thank you for your blessing on our union. Rest well, Sir and know that she will always be loved."

Geoffrey nodded one last time to the Doctor and Donna, his hands were clenched into fists to fight off the continued tears that he knew would cause his daughter to throw herself back into his arms. He sat there stoically watching the two of them turn to leave the room before he finally fell back against the bed and let the tears fall to scald his cheeks.

His time was coming soon and nothing the doctors could do would stop that now. He hugged the blanket close to his chest, burying his nose in the cloth that still faintly held his daughter's scent.

He had been given a rare and precious gift that night and though it would be extremely difficult keeping this secret from the rest of his family, he could finally accept the reality of his own death with a sense of calm serenity.

His daughter was happy and that was truly the most important gift of all.


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's Note: As always many thanks to BMG without whose help I my yankeeisms would be simply intolerable. Also much love to DM12 and noteissignedlc for all the nonstop support as I slowly wind down on this story that has taken up nearly a year of my life now. The drive to finish this episode is feverish as the next stories are already fiending for their voice. I'm looking forward to finally resolving some things before moving on to the universe at large once more._

* * *

The next few hours were quiet aboard the Tardis, though not for the reasons that the Doctor would have wished after their visit with Geoffrey.

Donna had withdrawn into herself when they had left the hospital;her arms had been wrapped tightly around her body and he could tell that she had been barely holding herself together as they had entered the Tardis.

He watched with a frown as Donna had looked up at him with glassy eyes and told him that she wanted to go take a long bath, before she had made her way up the ramp to their room and resolutely shut the door behind herself.

He leaned back against the jump seat, his mind trying to help Donna sort through everything that had just happened but his actions were hardly welcome. He threw his head back with a soft growl as he felt Donna's mind melt behind her barriers, her thoughts one last lingering caress begging for some time to sort through things before she vanished from his mind. His eyes slid closed around a soft whimper, his hands running agitatedly through his hair before he pushed away from his perch and marched back to the controls of the Tardis.

He had been alone with his thoughts far too many times over the centuries, and it had never been a good time for him. But now, he found that he couldn't focus without the gentle pulsing of Donna's mind within his; the warmth of her thoughts had become an anchor for him in ways that he hadn't even begun to realize.

The Tardis reached out to her pilot when she felt his distress, his mind already beginning to question his actions in the last few hours and if he had done the one thing that would push Donna away from him. He had sincerely thought that Donna would have been happy to have one final chance to say goodbye to her father; one final chance to show him that everything had turned out alright and that she had finally found the happiness that had been so elusive for her.

He thought of what he would do to have one final chance to say good-bye to his family, what he would say to them knowing that soon they would all be gone by his hand. He gulped softly when he realized he most likely would never want to let them go, that he would most likely willingly damn the laws of time and fate to keep them with him and save them from Gallifrey burning.

He had pulled Donna out of her father's arms, though it had killed him to do it. He had pulled her away to preserve the timeline and had forced her to say that final goodbye before she was ready to do so; no wonder she had pushed him away when they had finally boarded the Tardis. The Doctor gasped when he realized the enormity of his actions and how cold and callous they must have seemed to Donna, but he had been acting not only on instinct but on the wishes of her father as well.

He had been able to tell that Geoffrey had fast been losing the resolution to allow this version of Donna to walk away, and that had the Doctor not ended their visit when he had then the timelines would have most likely burned to ash. He wondered why he still even cared so much about the timelines when faced with the reality of Donna's pain and her weeping pleas to have just a few minutes more with her dying father.

He clenched his jaw tightly against the tears that were rising to choke him, and he had to finally admit the reason that he was so jealously protective of Donna's timelines. It was not simply because she had to still live the life that would lead to her fulfilling her destiny as the most important woman in the universe, but because he wanted her to continue on the path of self-discovery that would eventually lead to them coming together. He tried to paint those actions with the noblest of intentions; but in the end, with only his thoughts for company he had to admit the painfully selfish truth. He would do everything in his not insignificant power to protect the future that they were building together, and he worried that there was no price too high to pay for that beautiful promise.

They still talked sometimes of the descent he had made into the madness of the Time Lord Victorious and how it had reminded him of the glimpses he had been given in the past into his darker, baser nature. Sometimes, the veneer of civility wore just a little too thin and it was at those times that he remembered the things that he had been shown when he had been stood on a false trial. He remembered how outraged he had been when he had learned that the Valeyard was actually himself, albeit a darker version of himself but oh how innocent he had been in his earlier incarnations.

He had truly believed that he would never compromise his morals so much as to let the dark side of his nature rule his actions. He had held himself to his own code so strictly as to seem almost pompous at times and he had arrogantly assumed that he would always be able to hold himself to that higher ideal.

The lines between good and evil had been so distinct, the lust for power had never touched him because he had never lost everything before. He had never had the constant chatter of the Time Lords silenced forever in his mind and he had never known that one day he would be standing over his people's tomb with nothing but the burning fire of his own regret.

The silence was suddenly too much for him and it made him realize that his mind hadn't been properly separated from Donna's since he had found her once again. He knew that she just needed time to grieve properly and that old wounds had been reopened, but he hadn't been expecting her to pull away like she had.

It was with a heavy heart that he began to wonder if maybe he had miscalculated in taking her back to see her father. Perhaps that was a visit that she would never have been ready to make even though he knew that she had dreamed so very often about being able to do what she had just done.

The Doctor blew out an irritated breath before he sent the Tardis back into the void and decided to try to put the events of the day behind him. He refused to let himself sink down into the pit of despair that he was desperately circling, and with a soft huff of frustration he pulled himself back from the brink and instead focused on the here and now.

He could feel the gentle promise from the Tardis that she would let him know if anything were wrong with Donna, and he was at least thankful that she hadn't shut her mind off from the ship as well.

With heavy steps, he made his way to their room; his hands rising to undo the knot of his tie before he slipped into the wardrobe and began to rummage around in his pockets for the letter that Geoffrey had written for Sylvia. He held the neatly folded piece of paper in his hands, his mind flying back to the look on Geoffrey's face when he had finished writing it before he set it on the dresser with a soft sigh.

He knew that he could never bring himself to read the note, though the look in Geoff's eyes had promised that it might just be the thing needed to bring Sylvia around to seeing reason. He snorted softly at that thought, his hands rising to deftly undo the buttons on his suit jacket before he changed into a pair of comfy pajamas and made his way back into their bedroom.

The door to the bathroom was parted a crack and the Doctor could just make out the glow of candlelight from within before he turned resolutely towards the bed. Donna had been pretty adamant about needing some time to sort through her thoughts and he was determined to give her that space.

He slipped into bed with a soft sigh, his gaze returning repeatedly to the cracked door of the bathroom before he finally laid back and closed his eyes. He found that he was suddenly exhausted from the events of the day even though they had done nothing after the visit to the hospital, but the emotional turmoil was definitely beginning to take its toll.

He ran mental fingers lovingly over the flimsy barrier between himself and Donna, his eyes sliding closed as he softly whispered. "I love you, Donna."

With that gentle thought floating in the air between them, the Doctor let himself finally settle down for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Donna's head was still spinning in the aftermath of her visit with her father, her mind was still trying to reconcile everything that had happened in the last few hours to the memories that she had of him during the last few weeks of his life.

She remembered that the change in her father's behavior had been sudden and absolute from one day to the next, but she didn't understand how that could have been possible if she and the Doctor were now walking along a divergent timeline from the one that they had been following.

She had barely noticed the look of pained concern that had flashed across the Doctor's face when she'd said she needed some time to sort through everything that had happened; she was acting on pure instinct and withdrawing into herself so that she could better focus on the turmoil within.

She could feel the Tardis' concern wash over her as she made her way to their room, the ship's gentle query in order to see how best she could help Donna begin to cope with the sudden return of a grief she had long thought dealt with. She thought longingly of a hot bath, her mind pleading with the Tardis to make it as hot as possible before she changed out of her clothing and slipped into a bathrobe.

The lights in the bathroom had already been dimmed and the water was running in the large tub when she stepped within, several candles stood already lit around the edges of the tub so that the mountain of bubbles seemed to shimmer in the dancing light. The sight of the bath nearly drove her to her knees and she barely paused to slip the robe from her shoulders before she climbed into the welcoming depths.

Winding her hair in a messy bun atop her head, Donna let her head fall back against the sloped side of the tub and the tears that she had been holding back for what seemed like hours began to fall. She was grateful to the Doctor for this final, impossible gift but it had torn open the wounds that she had only just begun to put behind her. Her father's death had been a driving force in her life for several years now, and it had been the desperate wish that he would have been proud of her that had kept her going.

She felt like she was suddenly floundering now that she had that final resolution with him and though she knew that eventually she would be grateful for that closure, she was uncertain how best to proceed. She had needed some peace and quiet with her thoughts and so had cowered behind the barriers in her mind, disengaging from the Doctor completely so that he wouldn't misunderstand why she was so conflicted.

Saying that final goodbye to her father had probably been the hardest thing that she had ever done and she knew that if the Doctor hadn't pulled her away from him then she most likely never would have left and the damage to the timelines could very well have been irreparable. It was so hard sometimes to remember the lessons that he had taught her about the importance of not interfering in fixed points and Donna knew that her future was one of the most important fixed points of all.

She had felt the pain radiating from the Doctor when he had seen her father's timelines as they were beginning to fade away, the brilliant energy growing dimmer with each passing day so that he knew death was not far away. She was thankful at least that her own vision was not as sensitive as the Doctor's, because she honestly didn't know what she would have done if she had seen those timelines dying with her own eyes.

It was painful enough knowing that she was seeing him just weeks before his death, and that it was most likely because of this visit that he had finally decided to give up fighting so hard against that death. She had felt a stab of guilt at the thought, but she had also felt the unremitting agony that he had been in as she had lain huddled against his side.

She had deliberately let her mental barriers fall when he had taken her into his arms and let her mind touch his, it was her final good-bye and she had felt the happiness radiating from him when he had realized that she had finally found her place in the universe.

Donna sighed softly as her thoughts finally began to settle, the aching stab of grief was fading far more quickly than she had expected but she knew that she still needed some time to come to truly understand everything that had just happened. Her father may not be there to give her away to the man to which she was now inextricably bound, but he had given his blessing and she could not ask for a greater gift.

There was a gentle caress against the barriers in her mind, a brushing of the Doctor's mind before she heard him whisper _I love you, Donna._ She bit her lip when she felt that thought, her eyes sliding closed as the tears began to fall once more.

"Oh Spaceman." She whispered as she felt the sorrow and doubt in his mind for a brief moment before he pulled back, respecting her need for space and not trying to force his way into her thoughts. Her actions had left him confused and hurting, wondering if he had actually hurt her rather than help her to find her peace with the passing of her father.

She sighed softly before she pulled herself out of the now tepid bathwater, her hands reaching for a warm towel that she used to quickly dry herself off before she padded barefoot to the bathroom door and pulled it open to look at the Doctor as he lay sound asleep on the bed.

Raising her hand to her mouth, she leaned against the doorway and watched the Doctor while he slept but she couldn't stay away from him for long. The furrows in his brow attested to the fact that his dreams were not pleasant and with an inarticulate cry she threw aside the barriers in her mind and let her thoughts sink deeply into his once more.

He shifted slightly when he felt Donna's mind connect with his, but the contact instantly soothed the worst of his worry from his dreams and he instinctively reached out to her when she slipped into the bed beside him.

Donna shivered when she felt the morose turn his thoughts had taken, the fear and doubt that had taken hold without warning and had suddenly filled him with such self-loathing. He had worried that he was being completely selfish by ending her visit with her father when he did, that he hadn't done so because of concern for the future that had to unfold but because he couldn't bear to risk anything happening to the future that they now shared.

She slid her hand over his clothed chest, her arm tightening to pull him close against her body before she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're a great big dunce; you know that? Always ready to think the worst of yourself."

She snuggled against his side, her eyes sliding closed as the exhaustion she had been battling all day finally rose to consume her. She hadn't thought that disengaging her thoughts from him would lead to such a quick spiral for him, but then he hadn't seen her this off balance since before Cardiff and rather than accept his help she had stupidly thought she had to deal with it all on her own.

She wouldn't make that same mistake again, and with that thought firmly in her mind she let her essence fall completely into his own. Their dreams twined together and the Doctor's arms wrapped tightly around her body as he pulled her close with a soft contented sigh.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to talk to him about what she was feeling and how grateful she was for what he had done, for now she was just content to lie against him and cherish the closeness from which she had just foolishly hidden.

* * *

The Doctor was restless.

He had woken up to find that Donna had slid into bed with him after her bath and that she had wrapped herself completely around him while her mind had settled happily within his and helped him to find a peaceful slumber. He pulled her close, sighing contentedly at the feeling of comfort that her presence always seemed to evoke in him before he had carefully extracted himself from her embrace and slid from the bed.

They definitely needed to talk after what had happened the previous day; more importantly, he needed to talk to her about what had happened when she had pulled away from him and how his thoughts had instantly seemed to spiral out of control.

He knew that he was still off balance from the prophecy of the augers on Bellatrix Prime and as each day passed and the Tardis still found no indications of any temporal anomalies, his dreams were increasingly filled with the screams of the dying.

He dressed quietly so as to not wake Donna and slipped out of their room and back to the control room. The Tardis reached out to him with a gentle greeting, her thoughts sifting through his in order to check on his state of mind.

The Doctor ran his hand along the control console with a soft smile, his fingers lovingly caressing the worn surface before he looked up at the time rotor and let out a gusty sigh. "I'm doing alright, old Girl. Just had a bit of a rough night."

He chuckled softly when he felt the flare of derision at his comment, her response was instant as she reminded him that that was far from what one could merely consider a rough night. "It's alright, girl. I'm going to talk to her about it, I guess I didn't expect that to happen."

Another soft query that had him nodding softly in response. "Yes, I know I'm still on edge after Bellatrix. It's not helping that no matter how hard we look there's nothing to find."

 _You know what they said, my thief. It will all be revealed when the time is right._

It was the Doctor's turn to snort at that comment, his eyes rolling up at the rotor before he began to turn a few dials and set the controls of the Tardis for a little trip. "You know me better than that. When in all our centuries of traveling together have you ever known me to be content to wait for things to happen in their own good time?" He pulled the monitor around and studied the readings before he slid a few more dials into place.

He knew exactly what the Tardis was doing, and though he appreciated her efforts to keep his mood light, it didn't completely dispel the shadows from his thoughts. Somewhere in the universe, people were suffering and possibly dying because of him and he was supposed to just sit back and have a good time?

 _You're always too hard on yourself. Let yourself enjoy the time that you have with Donna, because you know that these times are fleeting. You were beginning to come to terms with what had happened on Bellatrix, maybe you should try to hold on to that feeling and use it to draw strength from._

The Doctor was nodding softly, his mind suddenly filled with memories of the idyllic days that he and Donna had just spent on Bellatrix and how she had blossomed so amazingly in her newfound powers. He sometimes wished that the Time Lords could have seen how far a human could rise, though he knew that they would never have accepted a hybrid such as herself.

It had affirmed everything he had ever believed in other so-called lesser species, that they could change and evolve into so much more. He could barely contain the smile at the thought as first Jack, then Donna had risen to the challenges that had been thrown their way. Though he couldn't help but feel remorse for the never ending loss that Jack would always be forced to suffer, he had chosen to become a protector and to use his immortality for the benefit of humanity's future.

He glanced back towards the room he shared with Donna, his mind reaching out to touch her's with a feather light caress before he pulled away. She was mentally and physically exhausted and he could tell by the nature of her dreams that she would sleep for many more hours to come.

He figured now was as good a time as any to start preparing for the upcoming visit with her family for their Christmas dinner. He expected that it was going to be a challenging visit once Sylvia saw the ring on Donna's finger, and though he knew that Wilf would be on their side, he still would have to weather the storm of Sylvia's wrath.

What better way to break the ice than with dessert? With that thought uppermost in his mind, he threw the final lever home and held on as the Tardis shuddered upon entering the vortex.

He could feel the amusement in the Tardis' thoughts as she realized just what the Doctor had in mind, but it was far better than the melancholy that he had been prone to recently.

There was a soft bump as the Tardis materialized and the Doctor was off like a shot. His hands reaching out to grab his greatcoat before he pulled the doors opened and quickly stepped out into the cold English night.

The Tardis had landed outside a Tesco's in Cornwall, the large grocery store was very busy as it was nearing the dinner hour and the Doctor simply lost himself in the crowd. He had been inside grocery stores a few times in the past with his previous companions and had a general idea of where things were, and thankfully this time he had remembered to bring some earth currency so that he wouldn't make a scene.

Grabbing a cart and making his way into the store, the Doctor was momentarily overwhelmed with everything around him. He was used to just grabbing what was needed to stock the Tardis when he ran out of things and he never really thought too much about something as menial as grocery shopping.

Donna had actually been taking care of a lot of the shopping since he had expressed such disgust with the menial task and they had had quite a brilliant row over that little revelation. Rather than survive on whatever he could find as they went running through the universe, she had insisted on regular stops to keep their supplies well stocked. He had to admit that it was a little daunting to be faced with all the selection in front of him and he was almost tempted to admit defeat before even starting.

He knew that he wanted to make several desserts for the Christmas dinner and that he had a fair hand with baking. After all, he had been taught by Mary Berry and had even had a few rounds in the kitchen with Gordon Ramsey. Blimey, could that man shout!

He chuckled softly as he realized that Gordon reminded him a lot of Donna, though she at least didn't curse nearly as much as he did. The Doctor had to admit though that his shouts did get results.

He began strolling through the aisles, picking up various items that he would be needing. Eggs, flour and butter were a must as were several bunches of bananas. He wanted to make a banana cream pie, so he picked up several bags of flour as well as several cartons of whipping cream.

Before he knew it, he had nearly filled his basket and with a happy little jump in his step, he quickly made his way through the checkout line and back to the Tardis laden down with the spoils of his adventures. He couldn't help skipping all the way back to the Tardis, his eyes were alight with anticipation of the next few hours of frenzied baking and he knew that Donna would be completely shocked when she woke up to see what he had done.

He felt a thrill of alarm from the Tardis when she saw just how much he had purchased and she realized that he really did mean to bake desserts for Donna's family. She tried to remind him of the last time he had tried his hand at baking, but the Doctor brushed off her concern because in the end, his desserts had been delicious. She was just being a spoilsport and she wasn't going to dissuade him from his goal.

The Doctor paused by the control console, his fingers deftly programming the dematerialization sequence before he hefted the bags back in hand and quickly made his way to the kitchen to begin the preparations.

This was going to be great!

* * *

Donna swam upwards through the layers of consciousness, her thoughts reaching out to gently touch the Doctor's before she blinked her eyes fully open. She could tell that he was distracted by something, but for once, his thoughts were happy and he reached out to her with a whisper of warm greeting before wrapping his thoughts around hers and letting his attention return to whatever he had been working on before.

Donna laughed softly when she felt him immediately turn his attention back to whatever he had been focusing on, happy to feel that his thoughts had settled during the hours that she had been sleeping. It was a comfort for her to feel him back to his usual, manic self though there had been an edge of concern when he had first felt her mind touch his.

She was surprised that her mind had calmed as much as it had with just a few short hours of sleep, but she could feel the Doctor's hand in that comfort and try as she might, she couldn't be angry at him for not allowing her to suffer needlessly. She had been dreaming of her father and not all of the memories were sad ones. She had especially dwelled on the trips that they had taken on their own, when Geoffrey could be himself and didn't have to constantly be on guard from Sylvia's vitriolic tongue. She found herself remembering times with him that she had all but forgotten, it had been because of the Doctor's touch that she had delved into those parts of her mind that she had long since buried away.

Too many times over the years, she had felt that the happy memories had actually only highlighted how achingly sad and lonely she had become as she had grown older. She had deliberately buried the happy times away so that she wouldn't be tormented by the memories of something she would never have again. Now they had all come bubbling to the surface, flowing from one into the next until she had felt nearly giddy with the remembered happiness.

The screaming regret that she had felt when the Doctor had pulled her from her father's embrace was slowly melting away to be replaced with utter happiness that she had a final new memory with him, a memory that showed her in no uncertain terms that he couldn't have been more proud of her.

 _Thank you, Doctor. I never did say the words properly when we got back, did I?_

She smiled softly when she felt the burst of warm affection from him, his mind opening to hers before his replied. _You weren't ready at the time, Donna, I realize that now._ There was a pause where Donna could feel him struggling to find the right words before he was able to continue. _I'm sorry about what happened when we got back, I didn't mean to turn your pain into being all about me._

Donna growled softly as she rolled onto her back, wincing when she felt stiff muscles cry out in protest of the sudden movement. For the first time, she began to wonder just how long she had been asleep. _Don't do this, Doctor. Just because I'm hurting, doesn't mean that you can't be hurting as well. It was selfish of me to pull away from you without talking to you first, I'm sorry that I did that Doctor._

There was a soft growl in response to that apology, the Doctor's thoughts suddenly flaring brightly before he retorted. _Don't you dare apologize, Donna. You did nothing wrong, I need to learn to control my emotions better and I suppose now is as good a time as any._

Donna was out of bed in a flash when she heard the Doctor's reply, her thoughts swirling angrily that he was thinking denying his emotions was once again the answer. There was no way she was going to let him dive back behind the veil of distant cynicism, they had already come too far together and they still had a long way to go.

He had gone silent when he felt the flash of her ire, his attention turning back to whatever he was focusing on. He merely held himself still within her mind, his thoughts filled with the realization that he was way out of his depth when dealing with emotions of this magnitude. He had run from his emotions for so many centuries that he found he was constantly off balance when they would swing too violently in any single direction.

Donna quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before she threw open the door to their room and reached out to the Tardis to find out where the Doctor was. It was the smell of baking though that turned her instinctively towards the kitchen even before the Tardis could point her in that direction.

Her footsteps slowed as she neared the kitchen, the delicious smells causing her stomach to growl before she rounded the corner into a scene of pure chaos.

Donna stood frozen in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes widening in slow increments as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

The table was piled high with containers filled with all sorts of treats, from macaroons to cookies and everything in between. The Doctor had obviously been busy while she had been sleeping, but it was the mess by the counter that finally drew her attention.

The Doctor had a hand mixer in hand and was in the process of beating something in a large bowl, but he had turned at her arrival and sent several large drops of the mixture flying before he was able to turn the mixer off. Donna ducked as a glob of something went flying over her head, the smile that she had been fighting to contain finally bursting free.

"What in the world did you do to this kitchen, Doctor?"

His face was a mask of innocence but the look was completely ruined by the flour that completely covered it. His expressive eyebrows were tipped with the white powder and his hair looked like he had been out in a snowstorm. The counter was also completely covered in flour as well as some other gooey substance, and the rest of the kitchen hadn't fared much better.

It looked like a huge flour bomb had gone off and the Doctor seemed completely oblivious to the mess, though the kitchen table was the only piece of furniture that was conspicuously clean.

The Doctor set aside the bowl that he had been holding, balancing the mixer on its beaters against the rim before he stuck a finger into the contents and offered the taste to Donna. "I've been baking, Donna! I figured homemade desserts would be a nice treat for everyone."

Donna eyed the goop that coated his finger, her look of skepticism causing the Doctor to shake his head with a laugh before he popped his finger into his mouth and closed his eyes with a sigh of pure bliss. "MMmmmm, just right!"

"What's it supposed to be, Timeboy?"

"Banana cream pie filling, and I finally got the taste just right! Took a few tries, but well worth it."

"Why does it look like a bomb went off in here?"

The Doctor looked around and seemed to become aware of the mess for the first time, lips parting in an "O" of surprise before he rubbed the back of his neck in chagrin.

Donna just laughed softly when that motion smeared the flour that coated his body into a gooey mess across his neck and cheek. He truly was hopeless sometimes.

"Well, the mixer just didn't seem to be functioning at peak efficiency so I tinkered with it and the first time I used it, the flour kind of poofed before I was able to adjust the settings to the proper speed. After that, I was baking up a storm and didn't notice how much flour had gotten over everything, well sort of anyway."

"How could you not notice that everything was covered in flour, Doctor?" Though she knew the answer even before the question was fully out of her mouth and she couldn't help but double over in helpless laughter.

The confused look on the Doctor's face finally did it for her and she collapsed to the ground in helpless peals of laughter.

It felt so good to laugh at the utter absurdity of the Time Lord covered from head to foot in flour and not even aware of it while he did something utterly domestic like baking; his utter confusion at finding the mess that he had made was enough to cause Donna to forget the flour that dusted the floor while she simply laughed and laughed.

The Doctor was staring at Donna like she had lost her mind, though when he was able to concentrate on her and focus on the image she had of him in her mind, he couldn't help but join her in helpless laughter. He fell to the ground next to her, his arms sliding around her body to pull her close so that she cried out in indignation. "Oi! Watch it, Spaceman! I don't need to be covered in this stuff too!"

His grin was utterly boyish as he reached up and quickly ran his hands through his hair, sending a fresh shower of flour sifting down over the both of them. Donna screeched in protest as the flour cascaded down over her, coating her hair and clothing in a light dusting of the white powder. She couldn't keep the scowl in place though at the delight she felt echo through the Doctor's thoughts, he playfully waggled his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss her with a giggle. "But that's half the fun, Donna, because then we have to get clean together!"

She burst out laughing, her hand reaching up to brush the worst of the flour from his eyebrows with a deft flick of her wrist. "You're impossible, Doctor. You do realize that?"

He jumped to his feet, his eyes dancing as he reached down to pull her to her feet as well. "Not impossible, just highly unlikely. And you love me for it."

She guffawed and pushed against his chest, her eyes flashing up to his before she teased. "Getting a little full of yourself, aren't you, Spaceman?"

The Doctor's arms tightened around her, the playful mood suddenly disappearing like a wisp of smoke as he let himself drown in the warm depths of her eyes. He stroked her flour dusted hair aside, his hands cradling her neck for a brief moment before he whispered. "I wanted to surprise you, Donna. I know I've made things infinitely more complicated by asking you to wear the biodamper, but I wanted to try to make a good impression on your family for this occasion."

She stood mesmerized by his words, her heart was fluttering as she listened to the nervousness in his words. He truly was worried about what would happen at Christmas, he was worried that Sylvia wouldn't accept their relationship and that he would be the cause of her losing another parent so soon after having to say goodbye to her father. "Doctor, you know that my granddad loves you and that he couldn't be happier about the two of us. At the end of the day, I am happy here with you. I am happy with what we share and with feeling it only grow stronger with each passing day. If my mother can't see or accept that, then that's her loss. Something tells me though that she will eventually come around to the idea."

The Doctor's brow furrowed at her last words, his gaze tracing the brief surge of energy around Donna as her timelines flared into focus for him before fading away. He quite clearly saw the possibility of either decision flash through Donna's essence and he could not tell which way the night would go. He didn't want to cause Donna any more pain, but he knew that she was too strong willed for him to coddle her or try to protect her from the consequences of being in a relationship with him. "Either way, I'll be there right beside you every second and you won't have to face her alone. I warn you though, if she starts tearing you down, I refuse to be held responsible for my reaction."

Donna snorted at that, her mind flashing dangerously within his before she retorted. "I CAN handle my mother, Doctor. Trust me, I've been doing it for years and I've no intention of letting her walk all over me. Especially not now, but I do owe it to her to tell her about seeing my father one last time. If she calls me a liar for it, then I've at least done my part to try to share one of my happiest memories with her."

The Doctor was suddenly struck with a thought, his arms tightening around her briefly before he whispered. "I can show her the visit if you would like, Donna. If that is what it takes, I can share all of it with her."

Donna shook her head violently at that, her body jerking back out of the Doctor's arms when she thought of her mother's reaction to such an invasion. "Absolutely not, Doctor. Not unless she asks to see it, and no coaching her on the subject either. I don't want her to think that you are invading her mind, or that you've somehow invaded mine. Trust me, that's the first thing she will think of if you were to suggest that and it would do nothing to help our situation."

The Doctor was nodding slowly as he realized the wisdom in Donna's words, though he couldn't help but be tempted to offer to share that memory with Sylvia at a later date hopefully after she had made peace with the thought of the two of them together. "Alright, Donna. I'll follow your guidance in this situation, but is she going to believe that the note from your father is legitimate?"

"She'll have to, Doctor. Besides, my father had ways of being very convincing. I think he would have thought of that when he was writing it and made sure that she couldn't deny the authenticity of the note for long."

He nodded with a soft sigh of relief, his attention turning inward once more before he pulled away to pace back towards the counter with a sudden feeling of trepidation. "Donna, about what happened earlier…"

"Don't you dare, Doctor. Don't you dare take it all on yourself when I was equally at fault for pulling away like I did, I just didn't know what else to do when I felt so overwhelmed."

He turned back towards her with a start, his eyes widening before he murmured. "I pulled you away from your father without so much as a by your leave, I didn't even give you the chance to truly say goodbye to him before I made us return to the Tardis."

Donna nodded, her arms crossing over her chest as she carefully replied. "Yes you did, Doctor. You pulled me away because you had to, because it was the proper thing to do in order to protect the timelines. You told me that yourself."

The Doctor shook his head, his hands rising to grab at his hair in frustration before he growled. "I did it because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, not because I gave a damn about the timelines. I did it only because I knew if you did interfere with your past self, you might not ever have returned to traveling with me and we wouldn't be where we are now. I couldn't risk that, Donna."

Donna made a rude sound at that comment, her steps were furious as she closed the distance between them and she reached up to pull his hands down into her own. She clutched his hands tightly, her body pressing against his while her mind slid seamlessly into his. "I think that's utter bullshit, Doctor." The Doctor blinked at the sudden vehemence in her words, the feeling behind them made all the more visceral because she so rarely swore. "You're always ready to think the worst of yourself, but at the end of the day I think you just don't want to believe that you can want something for yourself while still protecting the universe. It's not a terrible thing to want to protect your happiness, nor is it terrible to admit that you sometimes save reality for purely selfish reasons. The end result is what matters, Doctor. The fact that you once again made the decision to be a guardian of all reality, who cares what your motivation was?"

She rose up on her tiptoes, her lips brushing lightly against his as she felt the tumult begin to settle in his mind. The fact that she didn't instantly recoil when he had revealed his base motivations, filled him with a profound sense of relief and helpless love. He knew that he didn't deserve her, but the fact that she was willing to fight for him just as much as he was for her was all the confirmation that he needed. The universe had finally given him the chance to have something of his own, and he was damned if he was going to let it go without a fight.

Donna was grinning softly when she felt the certainty settle in his mind, the comfort that he took from her words was all that she had hoped he would feel. "Neither of us are saints, Doctor. We're running through time and space making it up as we go along, which frankly you've been doing for centuries." She laughed when he squawked indignantly at that, but she continued on without pause. "Oh come on, you've admitted it yourself that you don't know what you're doing half the time but that's okay because things usually do work out alright in the end."

He sighed softly at that, thinking of a few times when things had not worked out alright and billions had died for his folly. "It doesn't always work out in the end, Donna."

She shook her head in virulent denial, her fingers tightening around his momentarily before she showed him what they had seen flashing through the timelines on Bellatrix. She shared the memory of Nishtano's gratitude for his actions on that last fateful day of the time war, and the wonder that Largana had also felt when she had met him even though she hadn't been born when he had last visited their planet. "Even that turned out alright in the end, Doctor. We're all here aren't we? You saved us all and isn't that worth something?"

He was nodding slowly though he found it so hard to let go of the pain and guilt with which he had beaten himself for all these years. It was a part of him that he knew would never completely be healed, but perhaps he could finally let go of the worst of his pain and stop using it as a cudgel whenever he felt unable to accept his own happiness. "You're right, Donna. I suppose when you look at it that way, even the worst day of my life made a difference in the end."

Her smile was blinding when she heard him finally accept some comfort in the result of his actions that had doomed billions but had ended up saving countless trillions. It was a fundamental shift in his thoughts and it would take time for him to truly accept that feeling of absolution, but he knew that in time maybe the burden would be a little easier to bear. "You're the reason for all of this, Doctor and just as Nishtano said, we all have reason to thank you."

His laugh burst forth with startling strength, the joy that echoed through their bond was almost too much to bear before he pulled Donna into a bone crushing embrace. He buried his lips into the crook of her neck, heedless of the fact that he was now completely covering Donna in flour and just breathed deeply of her wonderful scent that was tinged faintly with the sweet tang of destiny. "I don't know what I did to deserve this chance at happiness with you, Donna but I promise to try my best to never look back."

Donna wrapped her arms tightly around him, her eyes sliding closed when she heard the fervent promise in his words. She knew that there would be times when he slid into melancholia and truthfully, that was part of the reason why she had fallen in love with him. Her broken warrior, fighting forever alone against the cruel realities of a universe gone mad and there would always be times when the burden became too much to bear. She was just grateful that she was privileged enough to be able to help him shoulder some of his burden, even if it would only be for a fraction of his long, long life. At least for a little while, he didn't have to walk alone.

"Come on, Doctor. Why don't you finish baking that pie so we can get cleaned up before we head to earth for dinner?"

The Doctor grumbled softly against her neck, his arms tightening reflexively before he pulled away with a soft sigh. "Alright, Donna but I plan to take my time getting cleaned up with you."

She just laughed softly though she couldn't fight the blush that rose to stain her cheeks, her gaze rose to look at him through a thick fringe of lashes while he stood rooted to the spot. "I'll be waiting for you then, Doctor."

With a final teasing look tossed over her shoulder, Donna turned on her heels and walked from the kitchen with as much allure as one could manage while liberally coated in flour.

The Doctor just stood stock still for a moment, thunderstruck by the quicksilver change in Donna's demeanor before he turned back to the mixing bowl and began to hurriedly finish making the pie.

His mind was already a million miles away and he was barely able to focus on the next steps while he felt Donna's gentle teasing in his mind.

With a softly muttered curse, he tossed the bowl into the sink and stripped off the apron that had done nothing to protect his suit before turning and racing from the kitchen to their bedroom.

To hell with it, they would just take a store bought pie.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the doorway of the Tardis with his leg dangling out into the emptiness of space, foot absent mindedly kicking and occasionally lifting as a piece of space debris would hurtle by the open portal.

His back was pressed against the doorjamb of the Tardis while he nonchalantly tossed his sonic in his left hand, his eyes travelling back from time to time to the room he shared with Donna before he would turn his gaze back out to the panorama before him.

He sometimes forgot how polluted the space around earth had become in the early part of the 21st century where decades of rockets and satellites had increasingly cluttered the skies of the planet. It hadn't been until the latter part of the 22nd century when repeated solar storms had caused the atmosphere to swell to such a point that it had dragged much of the derelict spacecraft down from the skies to rain their fiery death on the hapless planet below.

The Doctor remembered visiting during those times when he and Susan had still been travelling together, when cities had burned with no warning as the skies had rained fire and death on all below. It had been the final legacy of humanity's wasteful ancestors coming home to roost, and it had taught humanity a valuable lesson as they had finally begun to stretch their ever-questing fingers further into the cosmos.

He sighed softly when he felt the soft whisper of thought echo through his mind, ghostly fingers of sensation dancing across the nape of his neck before there was a soft throaty chuckle that shivered across those same hypersensitized psychic nerves. Donna was enjoying exercising her newfound control far too much and she was using that skill to drive him to utter distraction.

They had spent several hours enjoying each other in their new shower, the flour that had coated the both of them had turned into a gooey mush that had been nearly impossible to wash clean without excessive effort. Not that either of them had minded, but it had taken near monumental control on the Doctor's part to finally pull away from the temptation that was Donna Noble in order to focus on getting ready for dinner.

He had left her in the shower, laughing softly when he felt her luxuriating in turning up the heady warmth of the water now that he wasn't sharing the space with her. She always kept the water cool enough so that he wouldn't be scalded when the water hit him, but she would instantly turn the heat way up when he stepped out.

The Doctor just grinned softly when he felt the teasing caress, his eyes sliding closed as he sent back a wave of heat that caused Donna to growl softly in response.

She was truly a tempting siren and her control of her abilities only made her even more irresistible when she chose to tease him with the strength of her mind. She hadn't quite mastered the control of their telekinetic connection that they had shared on Bellatrix Prime, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she was able to torment him in that way as well.

The Doctor sighed when he felt the nudge of the Tardis as she let him know that Donna was almost done getting ready, her thoughts were almost playful as she spun through space causing the Doctor to cry out and hold on for dear life as the stars began to careen wildly past the open door. He knew that the Tardis would never let him go tumbling out into space, but she did love to get his hearts pounding.

The Tardis finally settled into an orbit directly over the British Isles, her wild spinning of a few moments before settled as she felt the trepidation begin to rise within the Doctor. Judging by the feel of Donna's thoughts, he knew that they would be heading down to the surface soon and his trial by fire would begin.

He glanced down at the small box beside him, his fingers tapping lightly against the white edge before he leaned his head back against the doorjamb and just chuckled softly.

The Doctor loved to make an entrance and though they would be arriving laden down with gifts and sweets, he knew that the banana cream pie that he had picked up from Billy's Bakery in New York would make the biggest splash.

After he had abandoned his mad quest to try to bake a pie, he had decided to buy the best pie that he had ever tasted in his last few regenerations. He had discovered Billy's bakery on some random excursion to New York in the mid 2000's, probably on the same trip that he had stumbled over those bookmarks that he had tried to entice Donna into using what had seemed eons ago. Their pies were simply to die for and he knew that no other pie would do for this particular event.

The Doctor still couldn't calm the racing of his hearts, his memory of the twin possibilities in Donna's timelines had left him uncharacteristically unbalanced and he knew that he would be fumbling through most of the evening until he had any hope of finding a resolution.

With a soft huff of annoyance, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Jack's number from memory. He closed his eyes while the ringing echoed from the earpiece, adam's apple bobbing while he waited for Jack to answer.

"Hello Doctor."

The phone crackled slightly as the connection hissed and warbled, but the Doctor could tell that Jack was on the road. "Donna and I are about to land in Chiswick and I just wanted to make sure that you were still going to make it for dinner tonight."

The Doctor winced at the knowing laugh from Jack's end of the line, the warm sound at odds with the eagles that were suddenly beating their wings against the Doctor's insides. He knew he had avoided anything remotely domestic with any of his companions in the past for a reason, and though he had broken that rule from time to time he tried to stick to it when and if he could.

Of course, Donna was no longer just his companion and as his wife and mate she had a certain command of his time and energy. Her family, unfortunately, happened to be one of those things.

The back of his head smacked back against the doorway of the Tardis, his free hand rising to rub against his temples as he listened to Jack's cheeky reply.

"What? Are you afraid of being there all alone with Donna's family? From what she told me they are simply lovely and you just can't stand to do anything that remotely smacks of settling down."

The Doctor snorted when he heard Jack's reply, trust Donna to paint her mother in such a flattering light. Of course it would serve the handsome immortal right to be taken off guard when he tried to charm Sylvia Noble with his not inconsiderable wiles. Oh, he almost couldn't wait to witness that meeting. "That is hardly the point, Jack and well you know it. Sylvia has barely tolerated me from minute one, and unfortunately things with Donna have progressed to such a point that she will have every reason to chase after me with the axe that I know she keeps on hand."

There was a loud guffaw from the other end of the line before Jack managed to blurt out. "Don't tell me you and Donna are expecting a Christmas surprise?"

The Doctor scowled into the phone before he barked in reply. "Hardly, Jack. Though it is going to be hard for Donna and I to hide the nature of our relationship from her. We just came back from Bellatrix Prime and well, we came to realize just what the Metacrisis actually meant for us."

There was low whistle of appreciation on the other end of the phone, Jack's voice dropping low as he murmured. "You took her to a Nexus world?" There was a pregnant pause while it sounded like Jack was navigating some particularly nasty traffic. With a softly muttered oath, Jack continued. "With how volatile Donna's abilities can be, was that really a good idea, Doc? I mean I'm not mind blind by any stretch of the imagination, but even I know that I can't handle the sensory input of a Nexus world."

The Doctor just snorted, not at all surprised that Jack would know exactly what the significance of Bellatrix Prime would mean, but he couldn't hide what had happened on that distant world. "I had no choice, Jack. She was drowning in her new abilities, which quite frankly put yours to shame. It ended up being the best thing I could do for her, however it has led to some additional complications." The Doctor paused for a moment, his natural reticence taking over before he managed to force himself to say. "Donna and I are actually married, and she finally realized that we have been since the Metacrisis."

There was a softly uttered oath on the other end of the phone followed the sound of squealing tires and a honking horn before utter silence. He waited with baited breath for Jack's response, uncertain what exactly he expected the immortal to say but suddenly he needed to hear just what Jack thought of his revelation.

The silence continued for a long enough time that Donna reacted to the discomfort in his mind, her thoughts reaching out to him as she suddenly began to dress far more quickly so that she could see what was wrong. He sent soothing waves of warmth back along their bond, hoping that she would take a few moments more before disrupting his call with the Captain.

There was finally a long indrawn breath on the other end of the phone before he heard Jack mutter. "You don't do anything in half measures do you, Doc? It's no wonder that you told me Donna nearly took your head off when you found her again. Did you know when you stole her memories?"

There was a sudden tension in Jack's voice that caused the Doctor to wince before he whispered. "No, Jack. I didn't know. I was too scared of losing her and was desperate to save her before she burned, trust me it's been a rough few weeks for the both of us."

There was a soft grunt of acknowledgement before Jack muttered. "Well Doc, don't worry. I'm only about an hour outside of London and I should be there with plenty of time to spare you the worst of the issues with your new in laws." Jack let out a sharp burst of laughter before he replied. "I'm glad I brought as much wine with me as I did. This is going to be a lot of fun!"

The Doctor scowled, but before he could answer Jack spoke. "I'll see you soon, Doctor. Give my love to the blushing bride, I can't wait to see the both of you!"

The line suddenly went dead, leaving the Doctor scowling at the handset before he stuffed it into his pocket with a frustrated sigh.

"Is Jack coming Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes nearly popping out of his head before he gasped a sudden desperate breath of air as black spots threatened to dance across his vision.

Donna stood by the control console, her hand resting gently against the knobs and dials while she waited for him to meet her gaze. She was dressed in the same purple gown that she had worn in Pompeii, the tight, form fitting bodice accentuating lush curves before falling in soft folds around her legs.

The Doctor swallowed convulsively, his eyes bouncing from the top of her head to her toes and back again before he paused with his gaze mesmerized by the warm glow within hers. "You look… You are… You're amazing."

She smiled softly in relief, her hand rising to flutter hesitantly around her throat before falling once more. She pushed away from the control console and made her way to his side, her heart dancing a strange staccato that seemed to match the pounding of his twin hearts until she felt light headed. His gaze seemed to be burning through her clothing to scorch her skin, and she couldn't have been more thankful that the Tardis had saved the dress after she had thrown it in a heap to hopefully forget the torment of that day.

Her hair was held back by a thinly hammered golden circlet which had been a gift from Metella that caused the red gold curls to fall in riotous waves about her shoulders, the longer tendrils licking lightly over the tops of her sumptuous breasts which peeked over the delicately scooped neckline. She paused before him, her gaze searching his before she reached up and smoothed an imagined wrinkle in his blue paisley tie.

"Don't you ever change?"

He blinked stupidly down at her, his lips opening and closing around words that simply wouldn't form before he shook his head. "I like this suit, Donna. Besides, it fits and looks good. Why would I want to change? I've done that too many times for me to much like it."

She just smiled at his reply, her head dipping in acknowledgement of his many regenerations before she let her hand entwine with his. "Well, since you are indulging me and my need for family during this time of year, I suppose I can put up with the same silly old suit."

His answering grin was infectious as he let his fingers entwine with hers, their hands clasping tightly before he tugged her back up towards the control console. Their wrapped holiday gifts and the bag of treats that the Doctor had baked suddenly appeared at their side so that they wouldn't have to go wandering through the Tardis' halls in search of them once they had landed.

Donna settled against the Doctor with a happy sigh, her mind filled with the memory of the last few hours that they had shared in the shower. The Doctor was practically dancing around the controls, his eyes mischievous as he looked up at her and threw another lever or slid another dial into a new position. He knew just what this night meant to her and though he was worried about what could go wrong with the visit, he would never rob her of this chance to celebrate with her family. This would be the first time that she was happy and content in herself, and he had a disturbing feeling that there was going to be a battle royal once his relationship with her was discovered.

Donna leaned against him, her eyes sliding closed before she thought to ask. "So Jack is on his way?"

The Doctor nodded, his eyes rising to the time rotor as he made the last calculations and slammed the final lever home. "Yup." He replied, popping the "p" as he so often did when he was excited or nervous. "He said he was about an hour outside of London and would be joining us shortly."

The Doctor held on to Donna tightly as the ship shuddered and adjusted her heading towards the blue planet that spun so serenely below. Donna merely rested against him, her legs spread wide to withstand the sways and jolts of the Tardis before she smiled in reply to the Doctor's words. "That's great, Doctor. I was worried he wouldn't come."

The Doctor scowled briefly, his thoughts distracted as the ship jolted in its materialization on the planet's surface. "I told him about us, Donna. I told him about what the metacrisis meant for the both of us, I didn't want him to be surprised along with your family if they should happen to figure it out."

Donna smiled softly up at him, her fingers tightening around his upper arms before she pressed a soft kiss to the tense bicep she gripped in her hands. "I'm glad, Doctor. He deserved to know what he was walking into and I'm happy that he was accepting of it."

The Doctor burst out laughing, bending to hand Donna the two treat bags and pie box while he took the two larger parcels that held Sylvia's bowl and Wilf's lenses. "I think he was just happier that it proved I wasn't completely ignorant of what a relationship might entail. Don't think that he won't use this knowledge to his full advantage."

Donna grinned softly up at him, her eyes flashing to the time rotor with a softly whispered word of thanks to the Tardis for getting them to their destination in the right time before she followed the Doctor to the double wooden doors that led to the outside.

She clutched the pie box to her chest, the box and bags were hard to handle as she tried to maneuver a hand free to hold tightly to the Doctor's. She could feel the tension rolling off him in waves, his eyes repeatedly rolling upwards towards the ceiling before he would look at the doors once more. She could have sworn that he was worried about walking to his own execution.

Which knowing her mother, might not be too far from the truth.

Donna tugged on his hand, her motion drawing his gaze down to hers so that she could focus on the heart of his troubles. "Hey, Spaceman. We already spoke about this. She will have the note from my father and we are going to tell her exactly what has happened between us. If she chooses not to accept that, we walk out the door and take Jack with us. In the end, it'll be her loss."

The Doctor took a deep breath, his cool hand grasping hers almost painfully before he muttered. "You're right, Donna. I have no intention of letting you go, and at least I have the blessing of your father."

He gulped audibly at those words, his mind flashing back to the anguished look on Geoffrey's face as he implored the Doctor to pull his daughter out of his arms before it was too late. He had literally been handing his only daughter into the Doctor's care, and the Doctor knew that no action had ever affected him quite so deeply. He would cherish Donna Noble with everything that he had within him, and there was nothing in this universe or any other that would ever change that. He had changed time to keep her with him, and he knew that he would do so again until he had wrested every blessed moment of love and joy that he could from their time together. He knew that he wouldn't accept anything less than a full and happy life for the both of them, and the declaration of the universe be damned. He had been given a gift and he had no intention of letting this gift slip through his fingers.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, Donna. You just lost your father, I don't want you to lose your mother as well because of me."

Donna snorted quite rudely in response to those words, her mind snapping painfully within his before she retorted. "It's my choice in the end, Doctor. A choice that I make with my eyes wide open and my feet on the right path."

The Doctor only nodded before he reached out and pressed gently on the Tardis doors. They swung inward on squealing hinges, revealing the empty Chiswick street beyond.

Christmas Eve was chilly in southern England, the air held just the faintest tinge of snow though the low hanging clouds seemed to be holding off for the time being.

Donna wrapped her black fur coat around her shoulders and turned towards the front porch of her mother's house sighing softly when she noticed her mother already stood silhouetted in the doorway.

"Always having to make a grand entrance. Couldn't arrive in a car like normal people."

Donna just ground her teeth at the shout from her mother, her eyes rolling longingly towards the doors of the Tardis before she clutched her coat tight around her shoulders and marched across the empty street.

She plastered a fake smile onto her lips, her eyes snapping all the retorts that she didn't dare to utter for fear of destroying Christmas dinner for her grandfather before it had truly begun. He truly was the only reason why she made such a big deal over Christmas, the silly antlers that he wore each and every year and the happy smiles that he couldn't contain whenever he unwrapped his gifts.

Donna swore that it would one day get old, or that he would get tired of all the silliness involved in the holiday season but she wouldn't miss it for the world. With that thought uppermost in her mind, she clutched the pie box and treat bags to her chest, her agitation barely held in check as she looked back to see the Doctor had followed nearly on her heels.

Donna had slammed the mental barriers up in her mind the moment she sensed her mother's mood, she had no desire to have her mother's emotions rampaging through her mind without warning. She could feel the Doctor hovering in the back of her mind, his calm presence making sure that the barriers were truly in place before his focus shifted to the woman before them.

"Happy Christmas, Mum. I'm so glad to see you."

She then swept past Sylvia without so much as a breath, leaving the Doctor to stare down at Sylvia Noble with a troubled frown before he followed Donna into the house. Wilf's happy cries already drifting out of the living room to meet him even before he had managed to clear the front door.

Sylvia stood rooted to the spot as her daughter swept by her, her eyes had unerringly seen the thick golden band back in place around Donna's ring finger. She knew that it was the same band that Donna had worn when she had returned to the reception on that fateful day years ago, and with an angry scowl Sylvia barely managed to keep from slamming the door closed.

It looked like her daughter had been quite busy in the last few weeks, which explained why she had had to run off as quickly as she had when they had visited last. She had trusted in her daughter's declarations that nothing was going on between her and the Doctor, and she had held on to a glimmer of hope that maybe her daughter would one day come to her senses and settle down with a good human man who could give her that life and family for which she had claimed to long.

The Doctor's gaze had been far too direct for Sylvia's comfort, and the protective way his eyes had followed Donna into the house had already answered all the questions that she couldn't ask. She barely even noticed the pie box held balanced in one hand with a little sticker from a bakery somewhere in the United States, and she could only stare after him as he had turned away from her accusatory gaze to follow Donna deeper into the house.

She would wait for Donna to bring it up, but if her daughter waited for too long then she had no compunction about broaching the subject herself. Gallivanting around the universe with the Doctor while she was engaged and hiding it from her family was beyond the pale, and Sylvia would make damn sure that her daughter knew just what she thought of that sordid arrangement.

It was so typical of her daughter to waltz in and ruin a holiday gathering with her selfish disregard for the price of her own actions. She wondered if the Doctor would be man enough to speak to her about their arrangement first or if he would hide behind Donna's skirts like he had when she had first met him.

Sylvia fought hard to keep from grinding her teeth in an unseemly display of agitation and with a deep breath to calm jittery nerves, she followed the Doctor and her daughter back into the house.

Soon enough would be time to confront the both of them for their duplicity.


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who are still here after this crazy long delay in updating. This chapter was very hard for me to write and this dinner has been looming over me almost since I first started this story. A lot had to happen at this dinner and as a result, I struggled with writers block for almost 4 weeks. Couple that with a vacation, selling my house, packing and preparing to move and it has been a crazy six weeks._

 _The creative juices are flowing again though so hopefully these last few chapters will be quicker in coming._

 _Many thanks to all who have messaged me and encouraged me throughout this odyssey, I can't believe that wonderful people that this fandom has helped me to meet!_

* * *

The house was filled with the scent of fresh pine and Christmas dinner in a strange mish mash of aromas that evoked memories from happy days gone by.

Donna tried hard to school her features as she slipped directly into the kitchen to drop off the pie box and bag of desserts that the Doctor had baked, her eyes slid closed for a brief moment before she quickly emptied the bag of its containers.

The house was blessedly silent as Donna had made sure to build the barriers in her mind with extra care and focus. She had spent a while earlier in the day practicing building the barrier block by block until she knew she would be able to block out her family's emotions unless she deliberately let their thoughts intrude.

She looked up at the Doctor, her lips parted softly at the look of concern in his eyes. Sylvia was spoiling for a fight tonight and it looked like the ring on Donna's finger was going to be the catalyst for a truly epic row.

"There's my girl! Oh ho, you're just in time to help finish decorating the tree."

Donna turned towards her grandfather with a relieved smile, the tension around her eyes fading as she noticed he was sporting two sets of antlers this year. One was his favorite fuzzy red pair and the other set was a dazzling green with blinking lights that completely clashed with the oversized knitted sweater that he was wearing.

She reached out to pull him close in a tight hug, the soft sigh drifting from her mouth enough to let him know that she was already worried about how this night would turn out. "Hello, Gramps. We've brought tons of treats, but don't let Mum catch you sampling too many of them before dinner. You know how she gets when you spoil your dinner."

Wilf guffawed at her admonition, his attention focused completely on the pile of treats before he popped open the container with the macaroons and deftly slipped one into his mouth. His grin as he savored the treat was full of defiance and Donna couldn't help but laugh in response. "On your head be it then, Grandad!"

He finished off the treat with a dreamy sigh before he responded. "It's Christmas and I intend to enjoy it with you and the Doctor."

The Doctor just smiled in response to Wilf, the careful attention that he had been paying to Donna fading away as the infectious humor in her grandfather set his mind somewhat at ease. "I'm glad we were able to make it in time to help with the decorating, but I'm afraid I'll need your help. It's been a long time since I've decorated a Christmas tree."

Wilf noticed the large parcels still clutched in the Doctor's hands, his eyes widening before he quickly gestured back into the living room. "Come this way, Doctor! There's no need to stand there holding those boxes all night! Let's go put them under the tree. I need your help with the star anyways. My old bones don't quite stretch like they used to."

Donna just smiled as she watched her grandfather herd the Doctor out of the kitchen and into the living room, the steady stream of chatter was already flowing so fast she could barely keep track of their conversation.

The Doctor's mind brushed lightly against hers, mental fingertips twining tightly through her thoughts before he turned to focus his attention fully on her grandfather's decorating instructions.

"So you've taken up baking now?"

Donna turned around at her mother's words, her posture slightly defensive as she waited for the attack that was sure to come. She forced herself not to fiddle with the ring on her finger as she reached up and slipped the black coat from her shoulders. "Actually, no Mum, I didn't. The Doctor baked all those desserts. He made a terrible mess in the kitchen, but the treats themselves turned out great."

Sylvia arched a brow at Donna's response, her eyes rolling before she turned back towards the oven to check on the turkey. The wonderful scent rolled out of the oven, reminding Donna of all the past Christmases that she had spent in this kitchen helping her mother prepare for the big meal. She had never felt like an outsider before in her mother's house, but she could tell by the stiff set of her mother's shoulders that she was now considered to be one.

"So he's a baker? Doesn't he do anything normal?" Sylvia tossed over her shoulder as she basted the turkey, her head turned just slightly to gauge Donna's reaction to her biting remark.

Donna pursed her lips, biting back the retort that instantly sprang to mind. She turned and stepped back into the entryway, making sure to hang her coat in the small coat closet before making her way back into the kitchen. She needed the time to compose her thoughts, it wouldn't do to start arguing with her mother this early in the evening. She really wanted to try to make it through the night without a huge argument so that her grandfather could enjoy his Christmas. "What's wrong with him baking, Mum? There are plenty of male chefs out there and if you would just try one of his desserts you would see that he's not half bad at it."

Donna popped open another container and took out a chocolate chip cookie, her voice slightly muffled as she bit into the sweet treat. She was surprised by the explosion of flavor in her mouth, and Donna could barely stifle a gasp at the delectable morsel. _Blimey, you really are a good cook._

There was a burst of laughter from the living room, the Doctor and Wilf were obviously having fun making a mess of the tree but she could also feel the warmth of his amusement teasing along her mind in response to her surprised declaration. _I've had several centuries to practice, Donna. I was bound to pick up a trick or two._

Donna grinned softly into the last of her cookie, her eyes wandering to the doorway of the living room before coming back to land on Sylvia as she stood staring at her with a flinty gaze. "You eat too many of those and they'll go right to your hips. Can't be having that if you plan to have any chance of catching a man before I die."

Donna shook her head with a soft laugh, shushing the Doctor's suddenly angry mental retort before she casually licked the chocolate from her fingers. "Trust me Mum, that won't be a problem. Besides don't think I hadn't noticed the treats that you indulged in from time to time when I was living here. It's hard to judge me when you have the same failing."

Sylvia's mouth opened with an angry scowl, her eyes flashing as she retorted. "You watch your mouth in my house, Missy. I'm still your mother!"

Donna swiped the container of macaroons off the table, her eyes flashing as she stepped close to her mother and hissed. "Then start bloody well acting like it!"

She turned on her heel and beat a retreat from the kitchen before her temper got the better of her, her hands were twitching and her mind was already swirling as she fought against its natural instinct to reach out and try to gauge the true nature of Sylvia's animosity. She stood in the hallway for a moment collecting her thoughts, her eyes clenched tightly closed before she forced a smile on her lips and sailed into the living room.

The Doctor was carefully balancing on his tiptoes as Wilf was trying to get him to place the ridiculous tinsel star topper on the top of the tree, his gangly limbs spread carefully so that he wouldn't fall right through the tree if he lost his balance. He paused when Donna entered the room, his eyes falling instantly to hers with a question when he felt the turmoil in her thoughts.

The brave smile on her lips did not fool the Doctor, though her grandad thankfully seemed oblivious to the first salvos that had been fired in the battle tonight. The Doctor's eyes were swirling with the anger that she had come to associate with the Oncoming Storm, his lips pursed tightly when he had heard Sylvia's harsh words to Donna in the kitchen.

Donna hadn't even tried to block him out of her thoughts, besides he wouldn't have needed their bond to hear Sylvia's words. His superior Time Lord hearing would have had no problem catching every word that passed between the two of them.

She just shook her head mutely, her hand holding up the macaroons as a peace offering so that the Doctor could turn his attention back towards the tree. She could tell by the ominous silence of their bond that he was not going to take much of Sylvia's vitriol this evening and if they had to leave early, then so be it.

"Bring those macaroons over here, my girl." Wilf was gesturing happily to her, the small snifter of sherry next to him was nearly three quarters empty and there was a glint in his eyes that she knew wasn't all caused by the liquor.

She sighed happily, forcing the anger that was churning in her stomach to the side so that she could enjoy the evening with him. "It's just like old times, isn't it, Gramps?"

Donna rested her head on her grandad's shoulder, her gaze staring up at the Doctor as he fussed with the topper for a few seconds more before stepping back to admire his handiwork. She had been surprised by the instant reaction to her mother's anger, the overwhelming desire to stretch her thoughts out to touch her mother's had shocked her and caused her to beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen.

She closed her eyes, the contented sigh from her grandad as he popped open the macaroons filled her mind with memories of Christmases past when her father and grandmother were still alive. She remembered that her mother had seemed to be happier in those days and that it was only after her grandmother had died that her sharp tongue had turned positively vicious.

"I've missed you both, Donna. What have the two of you been up to in the last few weeks? Tell me about your adventures to Bellatrix Prime! I watched Orion every night that you were away, imagining you walking beneath those alien skies. I felt like I could almost see the both of you!"

Donna reached out to take his hand into hers, her eyes opening to lock onto the Doctor's gaze as she let the precious memories of their time on that distant world distract her from her worries for a while.

The Doctor was eyeing the tree critically, though he looked back to her with a soft chuckle. His hands reached out to deftly pluck a paper angel that was tattered with age from a branch before settling it onto a new branch. "It's a magical world, Wilf! You would have absolutely loved it. The Bellatraxians were so welcoming to Donna, they welcomed her into their song and we were able to enjoy the first taste of their arctic twilight."

Wilf was staring up at the Doctor with rapt attention, his eyes shining as the Doctor's words painted a glorious picture of his granddaughter's adventures. "It sounds amazing, Doctor. I'm so happy the two of you are travelling together again." He turned to Donna, the smile on his face was blinding as he gave her a huge hug. "I'm so happy you're better, sweetheart. It was so hard to see you going through all that pain every day and not being able to do anything to help you without worrying that it would end up hurting you."

Donna blinked against the burn of tears in her eyes, her arms sliding around her grandfather's chest before she squeezed him tight. She jumped when she felt the Doctor kneel down beside her and Wilf, his hand rising to brush gently against Wilf's shoulder to catch his attention.

Wilf turned to look at the Doctor, his breath catching at the raw agony that he saw reflected from the Doctor's eyes. "We were both going insane, Wilf. I did the only thing that I could think of to save her and possibly gain more time to figure out how to heal her, but I couldn't think straight and the madness was fast winning control. We're both still working on overcoming it, but the danger is over now and I can only apologize for how I handled the whole situation."

"You nearly destroyed my daughter, Doctor." Sylvia spit the Doctor's name like it was the filthiest epithet, her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were shooting daggers at him as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

The Doctor sighed softly at Sylvia's words, his gaze turning sorrowful before he rose to his feet so that he could face Donna's mother on an equal footing. "I thought we had come to terms with this the last time we'd visited. You and I had begun to make our peace and I've even promised that I would do everything in my power to protect your daughter. What's happened to change your mind, Sylvia Noble?"

Sylvia just shook her head with an angry scowl, her eyes darting between Donna and the Doctor before she muttered. "I've had time to think, Doctor. I've had time to realize what you're really stealing away from Donna and what it will end up costing her in the end. What will you do when she is too old and feeble to keep up with your lifestyle? Will you drop her off here again without so much as a by your leave after dad and I are dead and gone?"

The Doctor shook his head angrily, his gaze snapping to Donna to still the retort he could hear already screaming through her mind before he stepped closer to her angry mother. He knew what she was driving at, he had felt the anger swirling through her mind when his hand had brushed against hers as he had entered the house. He knew that Sylvia thought that he was merely playing with Donna out of a sense of guilt and that he would all too quickly tire of her and be on his merry way while poor Donna was left behind to rot. He shook his head, wondering if the truce that he had thought they were forming had been nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Donna's mother was as angry with him as she had ever been and it seemed like their last visit had had no effect on her opinion of him.

"I've already told you that I will take care of Donna for the rest of her natural life if she so chooses. I've promised that I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness and to make sure that I keep her safe to the best of my ability. At the end of the day though, it's up to Donna how she wishes to live her life. If she so chooses to spend it traveling through all of time and space with me, then that's her choice to make and it's not up to you to unmake that decision for her."

Donna surged to her feet, her eyes flashing sparks at the Doctor for speaking for her before she turned back to her mother. "Look, Mum, I get it. You're worried because of what happened before with the metacrisis. You're worried that I'm going to be brought back here, an amnesiac who was a ticking time bomb. I can't promise that our lives aren't dangerous, but we make a difference out there, Mum. You should have seen the gratitude that the Bellatraxians showed the Doctor for having saved their planet years ago. He makes a difference, and I'm just happy that I can share in that difference with him. You don't have to be happy with my life choices, but if you want to continue to be a part of my life in any way, you do have to accept them."

Sylvia's lips pursed when she saw the Doctor and her daughter standing against her in a united front, her gaze traveling to her dad as he was nodding in agreement with Donna's words. She knew that her father was a lost cause and that he would support Donna no matter how dangerous a proposition it may be. He was enthralled with the Doctor and all his tales of adventure and saving planets, but he never thought about the danger that accompanied those travels. Was she the only one who ever thought about the consequences of Donna's wild escapades?

"I don't know who the Bellatraxians are, but their opinion means nothing to me. You're still my daughter and I'm still going to worry about you no matter where you go."

With that last remark, she turned around and disappeared back into the kitchen thus effectively ending the conversation.

Donna let out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding, surprised that the first round of arguing hadn't been as bad as it could have been but that her mother was building up to more cutting remarks later. The digs about her weight had only been the beginning and now her barbs were extending to the Doctor as well.

The Doctor looked down at Donna, his gaze soft as he let his mind gently stroke hers. He desperately wanted to take her into his arms, but he was mindful of their audience and knew that Donna was wanting to tell them the news of their relationship at a more opportune time.

"How are you holding up?"

Donna snorted and shook her head with a sigh. "She's only going to get worse as the night wears on, Doctor. You do realize that."

Wilf just sighed softly, his aged hands reaching up to grasp theirs before he murmured. "She's worried about you, Donna. It's going to take time for her to come to terms with the Doctor being a part of your life again. She still has nightmares about when you were brought back and we all had to walk on eggshells around you to keep you from burning. Just continue to give her time, she'll come around eventually. Keep visiting like you have, keep your promise to her that way and she will eventually come to accept the decisions you've made, Donna."

Donna's head fell with a soft whimper, her eyes sliding closed for a brief moment before she raised them back up to Wilf's far too knowing gaze. "I don't know if she ever will, Grandad."

The Doctor tugged on her hand to bring her gaze to his, his eyes promising far more than his words could at that moment. "Then we will continue as we have, Donna. You're reaching out to her, that's all that you can do in the end. It's up to her to meet you halfway."

Donna sighed, her hands squeezing both of their hands before she pulled away to sit down on the couch. "I suppose you're right, Doctor. It doesn't make this any easier to deal with though."

The Doctor flopped down next to her while Wilf sat on her other side, his hand clutching the container of macaroons which he offered to the both of them. "It wasn't meant to make it easier, Donna. But Wilf is happy for you, that's something to celebrate isn't it?"

"Hear hear, Doctor!" Wilf answered with a little cheer, his fingers deftly plucking another treat before popping it into his mouth with a contented sigh.

Donna laughed softly at her grandad's exclamation, her head falling to rest on his shoulder where she just let her whole body melt into the comfort of his embrace. "I love you, Grandad."

Wilf maneuvered an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tightly before murmuring. "I love you too, sweetheart and I'm so very, very proud of you."

He met the Doctor's eyes over Donna's head, the look in the alien's eyes filling Wilf with a feeling of contentment. No matter what happened, he knew that this strange alien man who had seen far too much would take care of Donna and that she would finally be able to live up to her true potential, free of her mother's unrealistic expectations.

The Doctor had called Donna the most important woman in the universe, and for the first time ever, Wilf could see the truth of those words reflected in his gaze.

* * *

A brittle silence had settled over the house after Sylvia's outburst, the three of them had remained huddle together on the couch for a little while longer before Wilf had gone into the kitchen to check on his pudding.

The Doctor and Donna sat on the couch staring at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree, their fingers resting tantalizing close together while they let the energy of the house begin to settle. Donna was already feeling frazzled at the ire that had been pouring off of Sylvia and her mental barriers were already beginning to fray under the strain.

The Doctor had tried to help her strengthen the barriers but she had looked at him with such a look of determination that he had withdrawn from her mind more quickly than he had intended. Donna had every intention of letting those barriers fall tonight, it seemed like she was going to need every advantage that she could take once the truth about their relationship was revealed.

"Donna, could you please start to set the table? Dinner is going to be ready in about an hour."

Donna jerked at her granddad's voice, her eyes flying to where he stood in the doorway to the kitchen before she numbly nodded. "Alright Gramps, we'll get it ready for everyone."

"Where that's friend of yours anyways?'"

Donna rose to her feet, her eyes flicking to the Doctor's before she responded. "He's on his way, he said he was stuck in some traffic coming from Cardiff."

Wilf nodded at her reply before he turned back into the kitchen, his shoulders were hunched slightly in preparation for the battle that was looming.

The Doctor led the way over to the table, his fingers caressing the inside of her wrist for a brief moment before he pulled them away and the two of them fell into the easy domestic chore of setting the table.

Donna pulled the plates down from the china cabinet and set them on the table while the Doctor began to set out the silverware. She couldn't help the small grin at the light teasing as the Doctor repeatedly brushed against her, his hand would brush against hers lightly when he took a plate or a glass and his eyes made sure that she knew exactly what he was thinking. She was thankful that her mother and grandfather were not in the room because he was being a total idiot, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

Donna reached into a drawer where the poppers were usually kept when she felt a strange sensation prickle along the back of her neck. She looked up with a gasp when that sensation only intensified, feeling almost like something sharp was grating along hyper sensitive nerves before settling into a dull throb in her temples.

The Doctor looked at Donna when he felt the strange sensation echo through Donna's mind, a soft sigh was the only reaction he gave before the doorbell rang. "That'll be Jack."

Donna pulled herself out of her thoughts, her confused eyes rising to the Doctor before she called out. "I'll get it, Mum!"

She grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand to make him stop before they went to answer the door. "You know what that was, don't you?"

The sadness in the Doctor's eyes was overwhelming and his hand rose to brush across her cheek before he nodded. "I do, Donna. That unfortunately is one of the side effects of what Rose did to Jack." He shook his head when it looked like she was going to speak. "I'll explain it to you later, Donna. Jack already knows what his nearness does to me, so it won't be too much of a surprise to him when he discovers you are affected as well."

Donna paused while she tried to take that information in, her mind was whirling in a million different directions as she followed the Doctor to the door. Why hadn't she felt it before? Why was she suddenly able to feel that strange sensation and what was the reason for it? She had so many questions, but she knew that now wasn't the time to talk about it. The Doctor looked back to make sure she had composed herself, waiting for her soft nod before he pulled the door open.

Jack stood in the doorway dressed in his usual long coat, his only concession to the occasion was a long red and green scarf that clashed horrifically with the air force coat. "Doc! You wouldn't believe the mess on the way over here, I swear half the people on the world are already drunk!"

The Doctor stepped back to let Jack into the house, surprised that his smile of greeting was completely genuine and that he was actually glad to see the immortal. "You could've use the manipulator to get here, Jack. It would've been much easier."

Jack shook his head with a laugh, his gaze already turning to Donna as he whistled low in appreciation. "Merry Christmas, Donna. You look absolutely stunning."

Donna blushed slightly at the compliment, her gaze flitting to the Doctor before she reached out to give Jack a big hug. "It's good to see you too, Jack. Thanks for coming."

"You know me. I never miss a party!"

"Let me take your coat."

Jack slipped the coat from his shoulders, setting the large bag in his hand on the ground before he looked back to the Doctor. "What have you been up to, Doc? You mentioned Bellatrix."

The Doctor as Donna led the way back into the house, his gaze turning thoughtful as he remembered the prophecy that had marred their last few days on the planet. "Something's coming, Jack and I'm going to need your help I think. I've been told a prophecy and though I don't usually put much stock in the ramblings of seers, I'm inclined to believe this one has some validity."

Jack frowned thoughtfully, somewhat surprised that the Doctor was being so open with him. Whatever the prophecy said, it must have given the Doctor a good scare and Jack knew that whenever the Doctor was scared of something, world ending calamities were usually close behind. "You know I'm always ready to help in any way I can, Doc."

The Doctor just grunted in reply, his eyes rising to settle on Wilf as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen with Sylvia standing just behind him. Donna was already making her way towards them, motioning for Jack to follow behind.

"Jack, this is my grandfather Wilf and my mother Sylvia."

Jack reached out to shake Wilf's hand, his brightest smile in place as his gaze flicked back to acknowledge Sylvia as well. "Jack Harkness, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wilfred Mott, but you can call me Wilf. This is my daughter, Sylvia Noble."

Sylvia nodded in response, her gaze was thoughtful before she responded. "We saw you on the computer that day. The day that the planets appeared in the sky."

Jack nodded, his gaze darting back to Donna and the Doctor before he replied. "Yes, I was on the subwave network when we were trying to reach the Doctor. I didn't realize that you were also on that call, why didn't we see you?"

Wilf laughed at that question, his gaze was fond as he recalled. "Sylv didn't believe in webcams, she thought that people used them to get up to no good. That blonde girl showed up and asked to use our computer, otherwise we never would have even known about that call."

The Doctor jerked in surprise when he heard Wilf's comment, his eyes flying to Donna when he heard her startled gasp. "Rose was here that day?"

Wilf nodded at the Doctor's question, his gaze drifting from the Doctor to Donna in confusion. "Yes she was, she came in and asked if she could use our computer. She didn't seem too happy though when we didn't have a webcam and that she couldn't speak to any of you on that call."

"That's the understatement of the year, Dad. She seemed very lippy to me, and I didn't like that big gun that she was carrying around either. She seemed intent on being the one to find you, Doctor. Who was she?" Sylvia's tone was light, but the Doctor could tell by her expression that he had to tread very carefully in response to that question.

"She was a former companion of mine, she had crossed from an alternate reality to find me because time in her universe moves faster than it does here and she had already seen the stars dying in that universe."

"She acted like she was more than a companion, Doctor."

Jack laughed softly at that comment. "She would have liked to be."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Not helping, Jack."

Jack grinned impishly in response, his eyes dancing with mirth as he quipped. "Sorry, I'm sure you'll do just fine digging your own grave."

"And on that note let's get out of the kitchen so my mother can finish cooking. You can help me set the table, Jack." Donna's voice brooked no argument, her gaze was flinty as she motioned both Jack and the Doctor out of the room.

She looked back at her mother as she shooed the men out of the kitchen, sighing softly when she saw the speculative look in her mother's eyes. Jack had unwittingly just given Sylvia something else to hate the Doctor over and she didn't doubt that Rose's name would come up sooner or later when it was least expected. The Doctor had many former companions, the bulk of which had been women but she knew a little thing like the Doctor's longevity would have no bearing to Sylvia Noble. She probably already thought that he just wandered through life picking up people on a whim and then dumping them when they no longer suited him, much as she felt he did with her. Nothing would change the reality of their past, and even though he had come for her and had ended up saving her from the Master, to Sylvia Noble she was just waiting for the day when Donna's dream came crashing to an end.

Donna was the first to break, turning away to join Jack and the Doctor in the dining room rather than remain locked in that silent battle of wills. As her grandfather had said, only time would change Sylvia Noble's opinion of the Doctor.

Wilf had followed Jack and the Doctor into the dining room, and between the three of them had made short work on finishing with the table. She could tell already that Jack and her grandfather would be fast friends, and she hoped that Jack at least would be able to visit with him from time to time.

"What do you do in Cardiff, Jack?"

Jack had carried the bag that he had arrived with into the dining room and was currently unloading its contents onto the table. He had brought several bottles of wine, a bottle of sherry and a bottle of port with him just in case someone didn't care for sherry.

"I'm the Director of the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff. We study alien technology and monitor a temporal rift that runs through the city."

"There's aliens in Cardiff?"

Jack laughed softly, his eyes cutting to the Doctor with a grin before he responded. "You mean other than him?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack's antics, his laughter though was infectious and the Doctor couldn't help but join in. "There are actually several species living on earth in this time period though they tend to keep to themselves."

Wilf's eyes widened at that revelation, his gaze shifting from the Doctor to Jack with barely concealed enthusiasm. "I knew there were aliens on earth! Are there any here in London?"

"Of course there are, Gramps. You see them every week at football matches."

Jack burst out laughing at Donna's comment. "I'm sure some of them like football, but only a few of them actually resemble humans enough to be able to mingle with the general population."

"Most of them just want to be left alone to live their lives as best as they can. They usually settled on earth out of necessity, because some calamity or another forced them from their home planet."

"Several were also pulled here through the rift in Cardiff and through other rifts around the world, and the limited technology of earth didn't allow them to return home. That's part of the reason why we monitor the rift as closely as we do, we want to make sure that we get to them before anyone accidentally stumbles across them."

"Torchwood is better now than it was on the treatment of aliens, that's for sure."

Jack nodded softly in acknowledgement of the Doctor's comment, his own gaze was hooded as he remembered his own rather brutal recruitment by that agency. "I'm rather proud of that difference, Doc. I didn't always get along with London when the higher ups came calling, but in the end I knew that their brutal treatment of aliens wouldn't be overlooked by the rest of the universe forever."

"How come I've never heard of Torchwood, Doctor?"

"Secret government agency outside the normal channels of operation, it was funded separately from the general budget so it had a shocking amount of power. Some of the heads of the institute went mad with power really, they even confiscated the Tardis on one occasion. The agency is dead now though, Jack and his team are all that remains really."

"And I've made sure that the mandate we follow now is something that the Doctor would be proud of."

"How did you meet the Doctor, Jack?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, uncertain just how much to reveal to the man, before Donna piped up. "You can trust him, Jack."

Jack nodded softly, his eyes focusing on the Doctor for a moment before he took a deep breath and admitted. "I was actually trying to con him. I didn't know what he was at the time, but it was an old scam that I had pulled many times in the past. Something went wrong this time though and it was affecting people with a strange illness that I had never seen before, the Doctor figured out what had happened and was able to save everyone."

The Doctor smiled softly at the memory, one of the rare times that he had been able to save everybody. He held each of those times close to his heart because it was indeed so rare, he remembered the euphoria that had followed that day and how Jack had travelled with him afterwards while he was still mortal.

Donna noticed how Jack had carefully edited out any mention of being from the future or when exactly this adventure had happened, though with the Doctor anything really was possible. He would reveal more when and if it ever became necessary. For now, Jack and her grandfather were getting to know each other and she couldn't be happier about it.

"You've gone straight now though?"

Jack grinned in response. "The Doctor scared me straight. I'm not too proud to admit that the road I was going down would've ended in an early grave, he saved me from that fate for sure. I try to do my best now, protecting the earth from non-terrestrial threats is definitely a full time job."

"Donna, I need your help to bring out the food." Sylvia called from the kitchen.

"Looks like it's time to eat, have a seat and we'll bring everything out."

Donna turned and made her way back to the kitchen while the Doctor, Jack and her grandfather settled at the table. Jack was popping open a bottle of wine and Wilf was handing him glasses to pour, she knew that her mother at least didn't like to partake too much but it was Christmas and she usually did indulge a little bit. She also wouldn't want to offend their guest if at all possible, so maybe the barbs would be at a minimum.

The look on her mother's face as she handed her the first platter to carry out quickly dispelled any thought of a peaceful dinner. "He's a bit of a Casanova, isn't he?"

"Don't start, Mum, please. He's a good friend and has done a lot for both the Doctor and I."

"Well, excuse me! It's not like I care what type of people my daughter is friends with."

Donna just sighed and carried the platter out to the dining room table, forcing a smile on her face so that at last Jack and her grandfather would be none the wiser to the true nature of her mood. She could feel the Doctor gently moving through her mind, his thoughts tangling through hers to help calm the anger that was boiling just beneath the surface.

The two of them were on eggshells with Sylvia right now after her earlier outburst, neither of them were sure where or when the next attack would come. Sylvia seemed to be biding her time for the moment though, content to gather as much information as possible before the next round began.

Sylvia followed closely on Donna's heels with the turkey platter, and sent Donna back into the kitchen for the last of the vegetables and stuffing. She set the platter at the end of the table and took a seat next to her father and Jack while the Doctor sat across the table from them.

"The meal looks absolutely delicious, Sylvia. Thank you for allowing me to come tonight."

Sylvia smiled at the compliment, recognizing the ploy for the ice breaker that it was and responded in kind. "You're welcome, Jack. Donna mentioned that you don't really have anyone to celebrate with in Cardiff, and we always have more food than we know to do with so we're happy to have you."

"It's a quiet time of year for me as I don't really have any family left."

"That's terrible, Jack. Your parents are gone then?"

The Doctor shifted when he saw the look that flashed across Jack's face briefly, he knew that Jack was thinking about the attack on his colony when he had lost both his brother and his mother, but how could he ever explain that to anyone? His parents weren't even born yet and wouldn't be for thousands of years, but for Jack they were long dead and gone.

"My parents and my brother are both gone yes, they've been gone a very long time."

Donna came back into the room with the last platter her eyes shifting to Jack at his last comment as she took her seat beside the Doctor. She was happy that the attention was off of her and the Doctor for the time being and had specifically wanted Jack to come so that he could hopefully help deflect some of the attention of the two of them for a little while. She knew though how painful it was for Jack to talk about his family for any length of time though and the Doctor had said that he usually avoided that subject if at all possible so she was happy when her grandad broke in to say grace.

Jack met Donna's eyes with a soft smile, nodding his head briefly to let her know that he was alright before he turned his attention to her grandfather.

For a brief moment, an image flickered into being around Jack startling her with its intensity before it faded away. She cocked her head as she studied the afterimage, the swirling lines of force were similar to what she had seen around the Doctor back on Bellatrix Prime.

 _What in the world was that, Doctor?_

She felt him stir within her mind, his touch was feather light as he studied her memory of what she had seen before he responded. _You got a glimpse of his timelines. He's a fixed point in time and space so they can be rather chaotic. I'm surprised you saw that though, something must have shifted for him._

The Doctor sounded thoughtful as he looked at Jack, his own vision wanted to keep skittering away from looking too hard at Jack's timelines as they were such a violent jumble. He could barely make sense of them at the best of times, and now they were their usual confused mess that he knew would give him a headache if he looked for too long. He had gotten used to how he felt when he was near Jack, the screaming sense of wrongness had long since faded away and now he just associated it with Jack. The fact that Donna was now able to feel those sensations as well was a testament to her growing abilities.

Wilf said a simple grace, his gaze was fond as it rested on each of their faces before he motioned for everyone to dig in. He was happy that Donna had come home for Christmas and it showed in the smile that was dancing in his eyes. He was not happy that Sylvia and Donna argued even in the best of times, but he knew that was just the way they were with each other. The Doctor was a touchy subject with them, Sylvia tried not to talk much about the Doctor when Donna wasn't at home. He knew though that Sylvia looked up at the stars at night and worried despite his assurances that she was out there living her dream. He sometimes wondered if there wasn't some small part of jealousy in Sylvia's reactions to the tales of Donna's adventures. She had always wanted to travel but being a wife and a mother meant that she had never really had much of a chance to travel very far.

"So, Jack. I heard you say that you worked for a government agency of some kind?" Jack paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, his gaze darting to Donna's mother in surprise to which she laughed. "I overheard some of your conversation from the kitchen."

"Yes I do, ma'am. I work for the Torchwood Institute. We're tasked with protecting the earth from alien threats."

"Does your Torchwood know about him?"

She nodded pointedly in the Doctor's direction, her gaze lingering on him for a moment before she returned her attention to Jack.

Jack nodded at her question, taking a moment to take a bite of food before he carefully responded. "Torchwood actually exists because of the Doctor."

The Doctor chose that moment to pipe up before Jack could blurt out any incriminating information in regards to some of his past escapades. The last thing he needed was Sylvia Noble to have any more reason to hate him. "I had met Queen Victoria a few years back and let's just say she was very concerned about the possibility of aliens invading the planet. She established the Torchwood Institute for that very purpose."

Jack just grinned softly at the Doctor's words before he continued. "She actually established it to capture you should we ever get the chance to do so, though that would have been awkward with some of your previous selves as they wouldn't have even known who or what Torchwood was."

"Why would the Queen want to capture you? Did you break the law?"

Donna just groaned softly at that question, all her hopes of making it through this dinner in relatively one piece were quickly going up in smoke. She could feel how uncomfortable the Doctor was over this line of questioning because it reminded him how reckless and stupid he had been when he had first regenerated into this body. Rose had always brought out the childishness in him and his behavior with Queen Victoria was one his biggest regrets.

"I didn't break the law, I actually saved her life on several occasions. She even knighted me and my companion in honor of my actions."

"Then she promptly banished you from England never to return."

The Doctor groaned as Jack dropped that bombshell, his sibilant hiss of warning going unheeded as Sylvia pounced. "So you've repeatedly disobeyed the Queen of England by returning?"

He shook his head with a sigh, his fork clattering to the plate as his appetite fled with this line of questioning. "What? It's not like she's my Queen! Besides, she's not exactly alive to enforce her edict now is she? And besides, Elizabeth and I are on perfectly splendid terms. Something to do with saving the world a few dozen times on her watch."

Wilf leaned forward at that comment, his gaze slicing to his daughter to silence her line of interrogation before he asked. "You've actually met Queen Elizabeth? Blimey, what's she really like?"

The Doctor smiled at the obvious distraction from Wilf, his gaze shifted from Sylvia's cold gaze to Wilf's much warmer one. "She's just splendid company, though she is a bit taken with propriety. I guess most monarchs are to some degree or other. I usually try to stay away from royalty as much as possible, it's much more exciting meeting the normal people on a planet. You get a better feel for the species as a whole when you mingle with the so called commoners."

Donna sighed softly as her grandfather was off and running with the Doctor's tales, his eyes were dancing with each tall tale and even Jack's interjections only added to the flavor of the story. She noticed her mother had quieted down and seemed to be focusing on her meal more than listening to the men talk, but she wasn't fooled. Her mother was listening intently to every story, most likely trying to find a something in them that would give her even more reason to hate the Doctor.

She felt the weight of the ring on her finger keenly as she watched her mother, her thumb was lightly playing with the circle of gold in an absent minded gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Sylvia.

"So you've managed to snag yourself a man while you were out there gallivanting around the universe with that man?"

The question came completely out of left field and effectively ended all conversation at the table as all eyes swung to Sylvia with varying degrees of shock. No one was more surprised by the venom in Sylvia's tone than Jack was but Donna wasn't about to let the scorn that was dripping from Sylvia's comment go unanswered. "Yes, Mum, I have. You don't have to sound so surprised that some man would actually have me, I do have some redeeming qualities."

Sylvia scoffed in response to that comment, her hand reaching for her glass of wine so she could use it as a foil to keep from grabbing her daughter and shaking some sense into her silly head. "I've yet to see them. You go running off at the drop of a hat whenever he comes calling without so much as a by your leave, I'm surprised you actually had the time to find someone with him hanging around all the time."

The Doctor shifted ever so slightly next to Donna, the flare of anger in his thoughts was sudden and blindingly intense before he whispered in a deathly quiet voice. "I already warned you about speaking that way to your daughter, Sylvia. She and I don't need to stay here to take your venom."

"What do you care? She's my daughter, I can speak to her anyway I so choose."

The Doctor shook his head in response to Sylvia's retort, his eyes suddenly dark, fathomless pools of anger that took Sylvia aback before he murmured. "I care because I'm the one who's going to be marrying your daughter, Sylvia. We'd hoped to tell you in a different fashion, but since you seem so determined to hate me, I realize now that there would never be a good time to tell you our news."

Wilf was ecstatic at the Doctor's words. "That's wonderful news, Doctor! I'm so happy for the both of you."

Sylvia however was having none of it as she glared at her father, her gaze was full of accusation when it shot to Donna before she blurted out. "You told me that it wasn't like that between you two. That you two were just best mates and all that hogwash, how long has this been going on?"

Donna sighed softly as she felt the Doctor's hand reach under the table and grab tightly to hers, his thoughts wrapped around hers so completely that she was momentarily lost in the comfort from that embrace before she was able to respond to her mother's question. "It's been going on for a few months now, Mum, but I knew you weren't ready to hear the news when we visited last time. I don't think you'll ever be ready really. Now do you see why I know he will never just dump me back home at some later date?"

Sylvia would not be dissuaded; her gaze was shooting daggers at the both of them while her mouth was silently working in an attempt to find words to describe what she was feeling. She could see all her hopes of her daughter coming back to earth and settling down properly were all for naught now, and that the Doctor had well and truly bewitched her daughter. She shook her head as one thought above all others kept echoing through her mind. Geoffrey must be spinning in his grave.

"Actually he's not spinning in his grave, Mum. He gave the Doctor and I his blessing."

Everyone at the table froze at Donna's comment, the Doctor's gaze shot to Donna with a gasp when he realized what she had just done. But no one was more surprised by that comment than Sylvia. She leaned forward with narrowed eyes, her gaze darting back and forth between the doctor before she bit out. "What did you just say, Donna?"

"Dad is not spinning in his grave, Mum. We went to visit him before we came here today and he gave the both of us his blessing."

"How in the world did you do that? Is this some kind of trick, Doctor? Are you reading my mind because I won't have it! I won't have you messing around with my thoughts with any of your alien tricks."

The Doctor took a deep breath, his eyes darting to Jack as he sat back watching the fireworks shoot between them, one eyebrow was cocked as he was waiting to see how the Doctor would talk his way out of this one.

"It isn't a trick, Mum. You can ask me that question thank you very much. I heard you loud and clear as did half the neighborhood I'm sure."

The Doctor was shaking his head at Donna, but she was too angry to notice the warning glance as she sat staring down her mother. "I didn't say anything, Donna. Not a single word."

Donna's eyes widened by ever increasing degrees as she realized what she had just done, her expression was filled with utter panic when she replayed the last few moments in her mind. She had clearly heard her mother's comment as loud as day, but now she realized that she had heard it in much the same way she heard the Doctor's voice in her mind and that even now she was getting brief flashes from both her mother and her grandfather. At some point during the evening she had let her guard completely down and was hearing snippets from the both of them without even realizing it. "Um. Well, this is rather awkward."

"That's one way of putting it," the Doctor piped up, his mind was racing as he tried to think of some way to deflect the conversation from Donna's slip up. He could tell however that Donna's family was not going to be easily diverted from the topic.

"Does this have to do with that metacrisis, Doctor?"

The Doctor could have kissed Wilfred for offering up that explanation, his head was bobbing in agreement even before he started babbling. "Yes that's exactly it, Wilf! Some of my abilities actually left an imprint on Donna that remained even after I was able to remove my memories from Donna's mind. One of those abilities was actually telepathy, though that was Donna's own ability that had been turned on."

Donna sighed softly, her hands were clenched underneath the table to hide their shaking and even the Doctor's gentle stroking against her thoughts was doing nothing to soothe the jangle of nerves that was screaming through her body. "The Doctor says I'm actually a very powerful telepath, but it's been a struggle to try to learn to control this ability. That's part of the reason why the Doctor took me to Bellatrix Prime, so that I could learn how to better control my mind and let in only what I want to hear."

There were tears standing in Sylvia's eyes, her gaze was darting around the table as she tried to absorb the news that Donna had been affected even more intensely by what had happened to her than any of them had realized. "How can you stand it? You've been changed so much by traveling with that man, how can you still want to continue?"

Donna looked to the Doctor, her gaze was soft as she whispered. "Because I need him, Mum and he needs me. This is a small price to pay for all the wonder that is out there, I could never give it up and thankfully now I don't have to."

She could tell that the Doctor had been holding his breath while he waited for Donna's response, the burst of warm affection that she felt from him was all the reassurance that she needed.

"What did you mean when you said that Geoff gave the both of you his blessing?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket, pulling out the letter from Geoffrey and reaching across the table to hand it to Sylvia. "He wrote this letter for us to give to you actually, he said that it might help."

Sylvia's hand flew to her mouth as she reached out to take the letter from the Doctor's hands, her mind was already swimming with denials before she opened the letter with shaking hands.

"My rúnsearc,

By the time you get this letter, I will be dead and long gone. Donna tells me that you're doing well though a day doesn't go by that you don't think of me. I want you to know that I will always love you and that in these final days, I'll try to let you know just how much.

Donna and the Doctor have told me a little bit of what it is going to happen in the next few years and though I can't speak to you about any of it now, just know that I'm very happy that she has him to help her through the hard times ahead. She truly does shine when she's with him, and I know that the two of them will be very happy together.

I'm sad that I can't stand with her to give her away to the Doctor, but I'll be able to be there in spirit. I only wish that I could live to see the day that she finally does manage to make it down the aisle.

She also tells me that you don't particularly like the Doctor, that you keep blaming him for ruining her wedding to Lance. From what they've told me about that man, I'm just glad it was the Doctor that ruined the wedding and not me, because I wouldn't have been as kind to him if I knew what I know now. He got what he deserved in the end, and so did our Donna.

Try to go easy on her, Sylv. Any fool can see that they love each other and that she's better with him than without him, I just wish I could tell you how amazing she'll become but I guess you'll be lucky enough to see the woman that she blossoms into.

They've told me that I can't let you know that I've seen the both of them, something to do with destroying timelines or some such that I honestly can't understand. Knowing that, I'll spend every moment of the last days of my life memorizing your face and holding each and every memory we've made together close to my heart.

I love you more than I can ever say, I just wish I had more time with you to share it.

The pain has really become too much to bear and I'm too tired to keep fighting it. Please forgive me for not being strong enough to fight this stupid disease off, I'm sorry that I'm giving up.

Take care of our Donna, let her know every now and then that you love her. It would mean the world to her.

They're going to be leaving soon, this wonderful and precious glimpse into my daughter's magnificent future is almost over and I, for one, couldn't be more proud of her.

I love you with all my heart, Sylvia.

Your husband,

Geoffrey"

Sylvia's hands were shaking and tears were streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter, her first irrational thought was that the Doctor and Donna had faked the letter to get her to think more favorably on their relationship. She quickly set the letter aside and with anger clouding her judgement, she spat out. "How dare you make something like this up. How could you be so cruel?"

Donna's jaw hit the floor at the vitriol in her mother's words, she had been positive that her father would have made sure that Sylvia couldn't deny that the letter had indeed come from him but the Doctor was unfortunately not at all surprised. "You know that I have a time machine, Sylvia. We visited Geoffrey before we came here tonight. He wrote that letter specifically for you."

Sylvia was shaking in anger, her mind was made up that the letter was a fake and nothing the Doctor could say would change that opinion. She couldn't believe that her daughter would be a party to such a thing and with that thought foremost in her mind she turned to the both of them. "Get out of my house, Doctor. I never want to see you again."

"Wait a minute, Sylvia, aren't you even listening to him? What reason would he have for making that letter up?" Wilf demanded, trying to get his daughter to see reason before she pushed the Doctor and Donna away for good.

"Be very careful kicking your daughter out of your house, Sylvia. You may well regret doing so if she never returns." Jack spoke very quietly into the charged air, each word was clipped short but the warning was unmistakable.

Jack had remained silent for the entire time that they had been arguing, his feeling that this was a family affair had kept him from interjecting too much into their conversations but he couldn't keep quiet when he heard that last bit. He had too many regrets with regards to his own family and he didn't want to see Sylvia make the same mistake that he had made in the past.

"Oh what would you know about children? You're too young to have much experience with any. Wait until you get to be my age before trying to give me advice on raising my child."

Jack sighed softly, his gaze traveling to the Doctor who was looking back at him with a stoic expression. He could tell that it was taking everything in the Doctor's power to not stand up and leave, his own anger and sorrow were painfully obvious to Jack. Donna sat resignedly by the Doctor's side though her eyes were red with the tears that she was fighting back, she obviously was expecting to walk out the door and never return and it had to be tearing her apart.

"I know more than you might think, Mrs. Noble. I've buried a wife and am estranged from my daughter and grandson. There are many things that I wish I had done differently with them and not a day goes by that I don't wish I could go back in my own timeline to fix those things."

Sylvia and Wilf both looked at Jack like he had gone mad when he mentioned having a child and a grandchild, it was Wilf who asked the question. "Just how old are you, Jack?"

Jack smiled a tired smile at Wilf's question, the dimples in his cheeks flashed into being before he murmured. "I'm a lot older than I look that's for sure. I'm also not originally from earth."

Sylvia looked at Donna with an accusation in her eyes, her gaze was pure thunderclouds before she bit out. "You brought another alien into the house?"

"I never said I was an alien, just that I wasn't from earth. I'm very much a human being, ma'am. I just happen to be from the future. The 51st century to be exact."

Sylvia swayed in her seat, her head was spinning with Jack's revelation and she didn't know which way was up anymore. Her entire world had just been stood on its head and she still hadn't come to terms with the contents of the letter that Donna claimed was from Geoffrey, though deep downshe knew that Donna really had no reason to lie about such a thing.

"Jack is actually older than I am, Wilf. He's also kind of… immortal."

"Now you're pulling my leg, Doctor. No one's immortal!" Wilf guffawed.

"That's actually not true where Time Lords and our technology are concerned. There was an accident in the future and Jack was resurrected after he had been killed, only he'd been resurrected forever. He can die, but he doesn't stay dead."

If the subject hadn't been so serious, the Doctor would have laughed at the look on Wilf's face as his words were slowly digested. As it was, both Sylvia and Wilf were making strange noises that sounded suspiciously like choking as Jack volunteered. "I'm actually over two thousand years old, Wilf. I've lived on earth for the nearly all those two thousand years in one form or another, and it was because of my association with the Doctor that Torchwood actually recruited me in the late 1800's."

Jack's words made Sylvia shake her head, her gaze cutting to the Doctor before she murmured. "So you understand a little bit about children then."

Jack nodded sadly, leaning close to Sylvia in the hopes of helping her come to terms with the changes in her daughter's life and what having the Doctor be a part of that life would mean. "I know more than I would like and not nearly enough. My daughter and grandson are still alive though my grandson thinks I'm his uncle, it's better that way. Being too near to me can be dangerous for people, so I keep my distance and send help to them when I am able to. I wish that I could go to them every day though, I wish that I could have a better relationship with them then I do and I wish that I could somehow make things better. But nothing will change the fact that I'm immortal and that I will live long after the both of them are dead. Don't push your only daughter away out of fear, Sylvia. Trust the Doctor just a little bit, he has no reason to lie to you about anything that he has just told you. You know that he can travel through time, for that matter so can I, why is it so hard to believe that they visited your husband before his death?"

Sylvia's lips were trembling once more as Jack's words broke through the barriers she had built up, her eyes dropped as she whispered. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could see him one more time. I just didn't want to believe that she had had a chance to say a proper goodbye when I didn't. I remembered the day he had died and Donna and I had had yet another row in his room, we went out into the hallway for a few moments and it was the scream of the monitor that snapped us both out of our argument as he flat lined. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him before he was dead."

Donna rose to her feet and made her way around the table to her mother's side, her eyes were swimming with tears as she reached out and pulled her mother into her arms. She was surprised when Sylvia hugged her back just as fiercely, the worst of her sobs finally breaking free as she buried her face in her daughter's shoulder. Donna was looking at the Doctor as she struggled with her own tears, her heart was still far too tender where her last visit with her father was concerned and she could barely stifle the sobs that burned for release.

He was nodding quietly, his mind helping her to once more build her mental barriers so that she wouldn't be completely overwhelmed with her mother's grief when she was struggling enough with her own. He looked gratefully to Jack, surprised that the immortal had been the one to get Donna's mother to see reason but he was thankful nonetheless that Jack had been able to calm her down.

He knew that Sylvia would have regretted sending them away almost immediately and he wouldn't have stayed away forever, but just long enough for her to cool down before trying to bring Donna back for a reconciliation. It seemed like they had managed to avoid that fate today.

"What did he look like? When did you see him?" Sylvia asked as she pushed away from Donna, her hand reaching for her napkin that was lying on the table so that she could wipe at her eyes before she turned her attention back to Donna.

"We saw him about two weeks before he died. Remember when his attitude changed so completely right before his death? I now realize it was because we'd visited him on that night and given him the peace he needed. He had a chance to say his goodbye's properly and he was finally able to make peace with his pending death."

Sylvia sniffled softly when she thought back on those last few terrible weeks, her mind remembering the few quiet times they had shared when she had simply sat at his bedside and held his hand. She hadn't realized at the time that he had been saying his goodbye to her in his own way, and that he hadn't wanted to burden her unnecessarily. He had known that he was dying, she hadn't been willing to see the truth until it was too late.

"Was he sad?"

The Doctor shook his head; his eyes were shining with the memory of Geoffrey's happiness at seeing the woman Donna had become. "He was happy, Sylvia. He was happy that he got the chance to say goodbye to Donna properly and that he was able to see that she wasn't drifting any longer. He seemed to think that traveling with me was good for her."

Sylvia's lips pursed at that comment, her gaze was hooded as she indicated the letter which lay on the table between them. "He said as much in his letter, though I can't imagine why. I really do wish that you'd found someone a little closer to home, Donna."

Donna leaned back, surprised at her mother's tone and the tentative olive branch that had just been extended. She looked back to the Doctor for a brief moment before she responded. "I didn't have a choice, Mum. I've been tied to him since his ship kidnapped me from my first wedding, the universe was leading me to the metacrisis and the rest just sort of happened along the way."

Sylvia took a deep breath before she turned to look at the Doctor, her opinions of him and his actions in the past hadn't changed but she knew now that she had no choice but to accept that he was going to be a permanent part of Donna's life. "I guess nothing I can say will change your mind, but don't think that I won't still hold you to your promise to continue to visit Doctor. I want to make sure for myself that you're taking proper care of my daughter."

The Doctor took a deep breath, his gaze shifting irritably to Jack when he started laughing softly at Sylvia's admonition, before he looked back to Sylvia. "I've already promised that, Sylvia but I'll promise it again. Donna and I will continue to visit regularly so that you don't worry about her too much."

Sylvia took a deep breath, letting the last of her anger fade away at the Doctor's words before she nodded in acceptance of them. "Thank you for this gift from my husband and thank you for taking Donna back to see him, I now understand a little more clearly why he was suddenly so at peace towards the end of his life."

Donna was eyeing the letter from her father, her gaze darting up to her mother when she thought she wasn't looking before she got up the courage to ask. "Can I read the letter, Mum? We wanted to hand it directly to you so we have no clue what he said in it."

Sylvia jumped in surprise at Donna's request, surprisingly touched that Donna hadn't spoiled the surprise of the letter by reading it ahead of time before they delivered it to her. "I'm pretty sure you have an idea of what he said, but yes you can read it. He sounded like he was very proud of you."

Donna smiled sadly when she picked up the piece of paper, her eyes misting as she recognized her father's handwriting instantly. The words were a little shaky as it was obvious that his hand was no longer too steady, but the sentiment in the words was unmistakable. "What's this word that he called you, Mum?"

Sylvia smiled softly as she remembered the time he had whispered that endearment to her when they had first begun dating, it was a word that he had never used around anyone else and had been the first clue that this letter might not be the fraud that she had first thought it was. "He was studying Gaelic in university and liked to show off sometimes after lessons. Rúnsearc is Gaelic for beloved and became something of a pet name for me for a while, he hasn't called me that in many years though so I was surprised to read it."

The Doctor just smiled when he heard Sylvia's statement, his gaze shifting to Donna as she continued to read the last letter from her father. "That's how he let you know that it was really from him?"

She nodded in response, her eyes tightening for a moment as a fresh wave of tears threatened before she murmured. "No one would have known that name except him. He didn't even use it around my parents at all, it was something just between the two of us. I just didn't want to believe that the both of you had gotten a chance to see him again when I first read the letter, maybe that was a little foolish of me."

The Doctor nodded softly at her admission, though he knew how much it must have cost her to give. He chose not to make a scene about her earlier outburst as it had been from a place of deep seated pain. He unfortunately understood about such pain all too well.

Donna leaned back when she finished reading the letter, her mind reached out to wrap the Doctor's thoughts tightly in her own in a gesture of gratitude that let him feel the strength of her emotions at that moment. She was overwhelmed with her father's words to her mother, but more importantly she was humbled by the sentiment that she felt in those simple lines. She held in her hand, irrefutable proof that her father was proud of her and that he gave his blessing to the both of them in no uncertain terms.

"Thank you for this, Doctor. It's truly a miracle to have one final letter from him, it feels like he is still with me even now."

The Doctor inclined his head in acknowledgement of Sylvia's words, his own discomfort with thanks kept him from responding though the smile on his lips was answer enough. It seemed that they had managed to navigate the treacherous waters of Christmas dinner and had come out the other side relatively unscathed.

Donna carefully folded the letter back up and handed it back to her mother before she rose to her feet and returned to her seat. The meal resumed with a much lighter heart as both the Doctor and Jack shared stories of their travels with everyone, Wilf especially was keen to get Jack alone so that he could talk about his time during World War II with him. It wasn't every day that he met another soldier from that time and he was eager to swap stories with the older man.

Donna and Sylvia remained mostly quiet while the three men talked, their gazes shifted from person to person as they finished their meal in good company. It was with a strange sense of unreality that Donna realized that her mother finally knew almost everything that was going on in her life and though she didn't completely agree with everything, she was actually stepping back enough to let her live that life as she chose. It seemed like miracles really did happen at Christmas Time.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's note: We're finally at the penultimate chapter! Man this christmas night was harder to get through than I thought it would be. I wanted everything to be just right though and it took some definite doing! The epilogue will hopefully be coming along sooner rather than later and then we will be able to continue on to new adventures._

 _Many thanks to my amazing beta BMG as always for reading my long rambling emails and always responding in such thoughtful detail. Much love to youreintown and dm12 as well as noteissignedlc for all your amazing support through this crazy process. We're almost there! FINALLY._

 _Please note also that I've named this universe now the "Phoenix Universe" as the stories needed a home since there will be more than one installment in this fixit universe. Thanks again and now I'll shut up and let you get to the reading!_

* * *

After dinner, Donna and Sylvia shooed the men out of the dining room so that they could start cleaning up before settling down for dessert and to exchange gifts.

The silence between Donna and Sylvia was far less strained than it had been earlier in the evening, and Donna, with the Doctor's help, had begun to once more strengthen the barriers in her mind. The cacophony of mental noise was a strain on Donna though, and she found that she couldn't wait for everyone to head off to bed so that she could finally find some peace and quiet.

Sylvia shook her head as she looked over the mess in the kitchen, but she was more surprised that there were so few leftovers from the massive dinner that she had made. The Doctor and Jack had polished off nearly every single platter that had been laid on the table.

"Does he always eat like that?"

Donna looked up from the sink with a confused frown, her eyes darting back to the living room before she clarified. "The Doctor? Or Jack?"

"Both." Sylvia responded with an exasperated sigh.

Donna just smiled softly as she turned back to the now full sink, taking the first pile of plates and dumping them in the water before she then started washing them. "The few times I've seen Jack eat he does seem to be something of a bottomless pit. The Doctor however, has a much higher metabolism than we do, so that when he does remember to eat it is usually in very large quantities. He also absolutely fiends for bananas, which is why he brought the banana cream pie. He needs more potassium than humans do and so he tends to gorge himself on them when he can."

Sylvia joined Donna at the sink, taking each wet dish as it was handed to her and drying it before carefully setting it aside. She listened to the fond emotion in Donna's voice as she spoke of the Doctor, the distant look on her face caused Sylvia to steel herself for the future that now seemed to be inevitable. Donna was head over heels for the Doctor, so much that Sylvia was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. Now that she knew how they felt about each other, she wondered how she had ever managed to miss all the signs.

The way they had behaved towards each other for the last few visits should have been telling enough, but she had refused to let herself see what was plain before her eyes. She supposed she had been hoping that Donna would still, one day, tire of travelling with the Doctor and that she would return to earth and have a normal life. She had to stifle a laugh when she realized that Donna had never done anything normal in her life. It was with a sad pang that she remembered Geoffrey had always loved and supported Donna's adventurous spirit, far more than she ever had.

"Tell me more about him and about the two of you. I suppose if he's going to be my son in law, I should know more about the man."

Donna nearly dropped the dish she had been washing when she heard her mother's request, her hands fumbling the plate for a brief moment while she goggled at her mother. She could feel the Doctor's surprise as well at the question, though she could tell that he was pleased that Sylvia seemed to be trying to overcome her aversion to the thought of her daughter being with an alien. The fact that Sylvia wanted to know more about the Doctor might just mean that she would eventually be completely accepting of the two of them being together.

 _Go ahead, Donna. It might actually help her overcome some of her baseless fears with regards to your safety._

Donna took a deep breath when she heard the Doctor's words, her eyes sliding closed before she resolutely nodded and turned back to her mother. She stopped when she noticed her mother watching her intently, her gaze not having missed the nod nor the distracted look in her eyes. "Does he always talk to you in your mind?"

Donna swallowed convulsively at her mother's question, her thoughts stilling as she fought for control of the unnatural panic that seemed to flare out of nowhere. It still felt strange that her mother now knew about her telepathy and that her mother wasn't screaming and calling her a freak, but she was trying to be supportive in the only way she knew how. She could feel the Doctor hovering in the back of her mind, there should she need him, but staying back and letting her try to cope with these emotions on her own.

The Doctor knew first-hand how it felt to be persecuted for telepathy of any kind, and humanity was far too young to be readily accepting of such an ability as Donna's. Her family had truly been the biggest test, and though they had passed with flying colors, he knew that not everyone would be as welcoming of Donna's differences.

"We do seem to communicate in our minds more often than not, Mum. It has actually helped us in a few situations already, but it's just something that we need to do." She paused with her hands in the sudsy water, her thoughts floundering for a moment as she tried to put her feelings into words. "When I was being held by the Master, I didn't know what was happening to me most of the time. The Doctor's barriers were still in place, but the Master was peeling them away a layer at a time. It was in my rare moments of clarity that I was able to reach out to the Doctor, though I didn't understand how I was able to do so. I remember screaming out his name when I was first taken, then I blacked out from the pain."

Donna's hands were shaking as she let herself remember the agony and confusion she had felt during those terrifying days that she had been held in captivity, her mind was clinging to the Doctor as she let herself finally begin to share what she had actually gone through. He held her mind close to his, his essence lending her the strength to continue when she was struggling to find her way now that she had begun.

The Doctor had not expected her to delve into her time aboard the Master's ship, but Donna as always had surprised him. In sharing what her bond with the Doctor meant, she instantly reflected back on the time when she had first become aware of that bond. The Doctor was merely a silent specter as she travelled down that path, an anchor should she become lost in the memories.

Sylvia was standing rooted to the spot as Donna began to speak, her lips were quivering while she listened to the agony that her daughter was unable to conceal. She had never asked what Donna had been subjected to when she had been taken that first time; truth be told, she had never really wanted to hear what had happened on that distant ship. She couldn't understand how this time hadn't made her fearful to continue traveling with the Doctor, but instead it seemed to have solidified her bond to that man.

Donna pulled her hands out of the soapy water, her gaze meeting her mother's as she reached for a towel before she continued. "The Doctor had done all that he could to protect me after the metacrisis, he wasn't lying when he said that we were both going insane. However, he didn't understand what had happened when I had sparked off the chain of events that led to his consciousness being implanted in my mind."

Donna sighed softly as she let the pain that she had felt over the last few months wash over her, the fear and worry that had finally been resolved with their time on Bellatrix faded into a dull pang that she knew would only serve to give her strength the more time wore on. She glanced over to her mother, not at all surprised to see the stunned look on her face as she continued to speak. She didn't know why she felt compelled to share this experience with her mother, but she figured it was a good a place as any to explain how her bond with the Doctor had finally manifested.

"I'd told you about how the Master had taken me because of the fact that I had the Doctor's mind buried within me, but I don't think he quite understood what that meant at the time that he had to act. A link was forged between us in the instant of the metacrisis, a bond that his people had considered a marriage bond for many centuries. In burying my mind, he'd inadvertently severed that bond with nearly disastrous consequences. When the Master began to peel away the layers of protection from my mind, that bond rose to the surface and I was able to reach out to him across all of time and space to let him know what was happening before it was too late."

Sylvia set the plate that she had been drying aside before she turned back to Donna with a perplexed look as she struggled to understand what Donna was telling her. It all sounded so fantastic and utterly ridiculous, but the evidence of Donna's strange new ability was completely undeniable. "I don't understand why this Master person wanted you, Donna, or why he would want the Doctor. Who was he and why do you refer to him as the Master? What was he trying to do?"

"The Master was my oldest friend from Gallifrey, Sylvia. I grew up with him and even attended school with him. Time saw us growing apart as our lives took different paths and in the end, he ended up being my greatest adversary."

Donna looked up with a start when she saw the Doctor in the doorway to the kitchen, his gaze pained as he remembered the better times that he had shared with Koschei before he had gone completely insane. She crossed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around the Doctor before she turned back to face her mother. She could tell by the expression on Sylvia's face that she was shocked by such an open display of affection between them, but she was struggling to set aside her prejudices in light of what Donna was sharing with her.

"The Master was always looking for a means to best me. He was always searching for something that would give him an advantage in our struggles and he thought he had found that advantage in Donna. What he didn't realize was that we were both going insane being separated because of the bond between us, and quite frankly I knew that I was running out of time." The Doctor cut himself off before he got into just what that final end would mean as now was not the time to educate Sylvia in the intricacies of Gallifreyan physiology. She was trying hard to accept everything that Donna was telling her and for once she was not shouting at either of them because of something or other.

Sylvia scowled softly when she heard the Doctor's words, her confusion giving her more courage than she was feeling at the moment before she was able to ask. "Why were you going insane, Doctor? I understand somewhat why Donna's mind was compromised, but I don't understand what happened to you. You said that you would try to find a way to fix her, but earlier you had mentioned that you weren't able to think clearly enough to find a solution."

Donna pulled away from the Doctor, her gaze steady as she crossed the space that separated her from her mother. "Because the bond that formed between us was a two-way bond, Mother. By burying my mind in the manner that he did, he severed that bond in a way that only death had done for his people. By burying everything that I had become, he was effectively killing me and dooming himself to complete insanity. There had never been such a metacrisis before and so unfortunately he just didn't understand what he was dealing with when he acted so swiftly to try to save me from burning."

Sylvia's shocked gaze flew back to the Doctor as she finally began to understand why he had been so devastated when he had brought Donna back to them on that fateful night. She had thought that it was because he had lost a traveling companion, but now she understood that it was actually so much more. "You mentioned that this bond that formed was considered a marriage bond amongst your people, Doctor. Would your people look at you as being married now?"

The Doctor froze at the unexpected perception in Sylvia's question, her eyes were boring into him like daggers when he realized that they had revealed far too much, too soon. Donna stood still beside her mother, her thoughts completely calm while she waited for him to make the decision on just how much to reveal to her mother.

He sighed softly as his gaze darted around the small kitchen, his head turning when he heard a soft laugh from the room behind him as Wilf and Jack continued to talk. He, however, knew that both men were not oblivious to the confrontation that was happening at that moment. No help would come from that quarter, and try as he might, he couldn't think of any way to dodge the direct question.

"My people are dead and gone now, Sylvia. What they would think no longer really matters, does it?"

Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing at the Doctor's neat evasion. "You didn't answer my question, Doctor. You said earlier that you were the man who was going to marry my daughter. By your people's standards, are the two of you already married?"

Donna stood stock still next to her mother, her thoughts flying into a blind panic when she felt the certainty settle over the Doctor's thoughts. He had not been wanting to tell her just what their bond truly meant, but it seemed that Donna had felt compelled to share the importance of it with her mother.

The Doctor couldn't really even blame Donna because there was no other way to describe their bond than she had done, nor could she underline just why they were both going insane when that link had been forcibly suppressed. Sylvia Noble stood across the kitchen, facing him down with as much intensity as he had ever seen in any being. She had him neatly cornered and he knew that there was nothing he could do in order to avoid answering the question.

He had never wished for Daleks to invade the earth or an army of Cybermen to appear before, but he found himself fervently wishing for either threat to give him the time needed to avoid answering her direct question.

Donna was merely watching him, her thoughts giving nothing away as she waited for him to decide just what he was going to reveal. She hadn't agreed with him when he had made the decision to hide the true depth of their relationship, though it had made sense to not give her mother a complete heart attack right away. She figured it was better that Sylvia figure out the details of their relationship now or there would be hell to pay when she did realize it at a later date.

The Doctor grimaced as Donna nodded once in encouragement before he returned his attention back to an expectant Sylvia. "Yes we are, Sylvia. We were married the instant of the metacrisis, though I didn't realize it at the time. I don't know what I would have done or how I would have reacted if I HAD realized it at that time."

The Doctor's hand rose to rub unconsciously at the back of his neck as he waited for Sylvia to berate him or once more threaten to throw the both of them out of her house. He honestly didn't know what to expect from her when she had shown that her moods were completely mercurial where her only daughter was concerned. What he hadn't expected was for the woman to burst into hysterical tears and grab her daughter up in a bone crushing hug.

Donna squeaked in surprise when her mother embraced her, her eyes darting to the Doctor in confusion before she was able to make sense of her mother's confused ramblings. "Why did you feel you had to lie to me, Donna? You know that I only wanted you to be happy and that I never thought that you would have a chance once he came into your life. Why did you feel you had to hide what had happened between the two of you?"

Donna pulled back with a surprised start, her wide eyes staring incredulously at her mother before she blurted out. "Seriously, Mum? You're asking me why I lied? You couldn't stand the Doctor and you certainly never accepted the fact that I travelled with him. Why in the world would you accept that I'd been married to him in some weird alien way?"

"Oi! It was not some weird alien way. It's a profound bonding of two souls together in a way that only death or regeneration can break."

Sylvia laughed softly through her tears as she pulled away from her daughter, her eyes truly inspecting her son in law for the first time. "I don't understand half the things you say, Doctor but I am sure that you will tell me everything as time allows."

The Doctor looked at her strangely, not quite sure what to make of Sylvia's sudden strange acceptance and he could tell that Donna was just as taken aback. "There will be plenty of time in the future I'm sure, Sylvia."

Sylvia looked from the Doctor to Donna with a rueful smile before she muttered. "It seems I have no choice but to accept you now, Doctor. You've finally given me reason to understand and believe your devotion to my daughter and it wouldn't be fair if I continued to stand in the way of the two of you making a life together."

The Doctor nodded slowly in response, his hands itching to clasp Donna's close as he navigated the treacherous moments ahead. "It would've been hard on Donna, but we would have made do no matter what happened. We really had no choice in the matter."

Sylvia looked between the Doctor and Donna, her sharp gaze looking for and finding all the subtle signs that the two of them were unable to hide. The Doctor was right, the two of them were bound together and nothing she said or did would change that. She could continue to make it difficult for the two of them, or she could take her late husband's advice and try to accept them for who and what they were.

"It's hard to let go of my anger over everything you have done in Donna's life, Doctor. But now I finally understand just why you treated her the way you did."

"Do you really mean that, Mum?"

Sylvia looked to her daughter, not at all surprised by the uncertainty in Donna's tone. She had been truly horrible to the both of them, but she had been acting out of fear for her daughter's future. She truly had believed that Donna would have been hurt and left back with them, a shadow of her former self where all of her wonderful achievements had been so callously robbed from her. The fact that the Doctor had been suffering as much as Donna had somehow made things easier for Sylvia to finally accept.

"Yes, I mean it Donna. I don't want to hear any more of what happened when that horrible man took you, it's over and done with and in the end it ended up healing you when nothing else could."

She laughed as Donna threw her arms around her neck, her gaze rising to the Doctor as he crossed the distance between them and placed his hand on her shoulder. She could tell that he was holding himself back while she embraced her daughter, but in that moment she saw the depth of his devotion to Donna. She finally let herself believe what she was seeing and swallowed the last of her bitterness and anger. Donna had been right when she had said that she had to accept the choices that she made if she wanted to be any part of her life, and she somehow knew that if she didn't embrace Donna's relationship with the Doctor then she would never see her again.

With that sobering thought, she pushed back from her daughter's embrace and fixed both of them with a determined look. "I want there to be a proper earth ceremony though, Doctor. Donna may be married to you in the way of your people, but in my eyes she won't be married until it's done properly here on earth!"

The Doctor groaned and Donna rolled her eyes before she muttered. "No church weddings, Mum. We'll plan the ceremony when we're ready, but I refuse to be married in any church. I'm cursed where big ceremonies are concerned."

The Doctor grinned softly, his eyes dancing as he murmured. "We could do a destination wedding. Get everyone on board the Tardis and go someplace exotic! UNIT has a chaplain I could steal for a few days, I'm certain. It'd be good to see the Brigadier again."

Donna slapped his arm playfully before she turned back to find her mother shaking her head with a bemused smile. "On earth, Doctor! I'll have to make sure to have a long talk with the old girl so that she knows not to take us on any side trips on our way to our destination."

Sylvia just smiled before she stepped away from the Doctor and Donna, her steps carrying her to the living room where she found Jack and Wilf sitting stiffly on the couch waiting for the raised voices that never came.

Jack gazed uncertainly in her direction before he rose to his feet and tugged on his braces, his eyes darted to the door of the kitchen before he looked back to Sylvia Noble with a winning smile in place. "Is it time for dessert already?"

Sylvia just shook her head at the smile, her eyes narrowing before she muttered. "As if the both of you don't already know everything that just happened."

Jack shook his head, his hands spread wide before he looked up to see the Doctor and Donna standing in the doorway with surprised smiles on their faces. "It's alright, Jack. She knows everything now."

Wilf sat up in surprise, his head whipping around to look at his daughter in confusion before he asked. "What do you mean, Doctor? What's going on?"

Sylvia crossed the distance that separated her from her father, dropping to her knees and taking his hands in hers she murmured. "The Doctor and Donna it seems, are already married according to the customs of his people. It seems that they've been married since before the Doctor left her here without her memories."

Wilf gaped up at the both of them, his eyes darting back and forth before he blurted, "Why did you leave her here if you were already married then, Doctor? I thought you cared about her more than that!"

Jack burst out laughing as he heard Wilf's confused question, shaking his head as he muttered, "You sure do know how to complicate things for yourself, Doctor. Why don't you tell them the story and I'll get everyone some champagne to celebrate."

The Doctor just scowled at Jack as he slipped out of the house, presumably to go and find some champagne though he decided not to pry too much into the means by which Jack would procure the festive drink. At least Jack hadn't decided to disappear in the middle of the Noble living room.

"It wasn't like that at all, Grandad. Please let us both explain what happened."

Wilf nodded expectantly as he looked between the Doctor and his granddaughter, the tears that he had felt burning his eyes faded away as the two of them finally described in excruciating detail just how painful the last few years had been for the both of them.

He reached out to hug his daughter close, not at all surprised when she returned the fervent embrace as the Doctor and Donna laid everything out so that they could completely understand what had happened to get the both of them to this point in their relationship.

Wilf's heart broke when he realized how much the separation had hurt both the Doctor and Donna and he found that he couldn't be happier that they had been able to overcome all the obstacles that had been placed in their way. Against all odds, they had been reunited and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he supported them in any way possible.

* * *

Jack returned to find the Doctor and Wilf sitting on the floor in front of the couch while Donna and Sylvia were sitting on the couch admiring a beautiful glass bowl. He burst out laughing when he noticed that the half eaten banana cream pie was sitting on the ground beside the Doctor as he was tinkering with Wilf's old telescope.

"Did I miss anything important?"

Donna looked up at Jack and grinned softly, her eyes flicking to the Doctor who seemed to be bouncing on his heels as he focused on pulling the lenses out of the telescope. "Other than the Doctor bouncing off the ceiling from a sugar rush?" She laughed at the indignant squawk from the Doctor though he didn't do more than wave his hand in her direction before returning to work. "Everything's alright now, Jack. Mum and Grandad know everything that happened since the metacrisis."

"We're sorry we didn't wait for you to open gifts, but you can blame him for that." Sylvia was pointing at the Doctor who looked up from the telescope with a start.

"What did I do? I just couldn't wait to show Wilf his new telescope lenses! There's a break in the clouds and I wanted to have a chance to show him how much of an improvement these lenses are."

Wilf grinned over at Jack as he held up the wooden case that was filled with velvet and lenses, his eyes were sparkling as he gushed, "The Doctor said that they could increase the magnification by a factor of five to ten times!"

Jack laughed softly as he settled on a chair that had been pulled into the living room, setting the two bottles of champagne aside so he could admire the lenses that were nestled into their protective slots. "Bellatraxian glass is some of the best in the known galaxies, Doctor. Is it a good idea to bring it to earth in this time period?"

The Doctor scoffed at Jack's concern, his eyes dancing as he looked from Wilf to Donna. "Wilf has already promised to leave Donna his telescope so that we can make sure to take it off planet when the time comes. Besides, they'll be housed inside an ordinary everyday earth based telescope, no one will know to look for them."

"Besides, Jack, you have all sorts of alien artifacts in Torchwood, how is something like this any different?"

Jack leaned back and raised his hands in mock surrender, the laughter bubbling uncontrollably before he was able to answer Donna's query. "Hey, no need to gang up on me! I may be a former Time Agent but he is the highest authority on time in the universe. If he says it's okay, then who am I to argue?"

"Ha! As if that ever stopped you from arguing before, Jack. But it's nice to know that you finally acknowledge that fact!" The Doctor just grinned triumphantly at Jack before he returned back to his dissection of Wilf's telescope.

Jack just shook his head before looking over to Donna and Sylvia, his eyes widening when he let himself really look at the bowl that they were cradling. "Is that what I think it is?"

Donna nodded softly as she held the bowl up for Jack to see better, her hands were cradled protectively around the deep bowl and she hesitated for a moment before letting Jack take the bowl.

He held it up to the light, his fingers ghosting lightly along the delicate curves and swirls that danced along the soft midnight blue edges. The center of the bowl seemed to be burning with its own inner fire and he blinked several times when he thought he saw flashes a golden light flicker into being before fading away once more.

"I've only ever seen their art and glasswork a few times in museums across the galaxy, I must say this is the most exquisite piece I've ever seen."

Sylvia was beaming at Jack's words as she watched him examine the bowl, her curiosity however, was piqued when she heard him gush about having seen other pieces before. "Why is it so rare to see their artwork, Jack?"

Jack glanced at the Doctor, not at all surprised to see the Time Lord look at him from the corner of his eye before he nodded at Jack. It seemed like he really was trying his best to include Donna's family in their lives and their travels, so he figured no more harm could be done as they already knew far too much for anyone in this time period. The Doctor was always careful with the companions that he chose and though he had been incredibly reticent about any outside information when Jack had first begun travelling with him, he could tell that Donna had had a calming effect on him that now seemed to extend to her family.

"The Bellatraxians are a very welcoming race but they are protective of their art and sculpture. The entire planet is connected and when pieces leave the planet, they believe it can affect the natural balance of energy on their world, at least they do in later centuries. In the beginning, they traded with anyone that wished to visit but as time wore on, they became much more protective of their wares and so would only trade or gift pieces when a truly great debt was owed."

The Doctor sat up with a groan, his hand rising up to rub the stiff muscles in his neck as he continued where Jack left off. "We visited them early in their space faring history, before the edict on the transport of their art offworld had been issued. We actually met the artist who made this piece and she made a second piece for the two of us to keep so that we could remember her fondly."

Donna smiled as she remembered the pleasure Largana had expressed when Donna had gushed over her amazing glasswork, her eyes catching the Doctor's warm gaze before she turned to her mother. "You would have loved meeting her, Mum. She was incredibly talented and was able to take the natural energy of the planet and infuse it into her pieces in a way that seemed to bring the pieces to life. She was so humble though, she truly didn't think that her talent was anything special."

The Doctor nodded at Donna's words, his gaze shifting from Sylvia to Wilf for a moment before he pulled on the gloves from the case and lifted one of the perfect lenses into his hands. He held the glass up to the flickering light of the fire, a pleased smile flashing onto his lips as several rainbows flashed across the walls of the room. "None of them really see their gift as anything special, they see it as an extension of the bond that they share with the planet. It truly is a wonderful time to visit them and it's a shame that they become so closed off in the future, but then that happens to any truly telepathic people at one point in their history or another."

Sylvia leaned forward to take the bowl from Jack's hands while she thought about the Doctor's words, her eyes shifted to Donna as she cradled the lovely bowl against her chest. "Is it very common for telepathic people to cut themselves off from the rest of the universe, Doctor?"

The Doctor let out a long sigh at Sylvia's question, he could almost hear the unspoken question of what sort of trouble Donna could expect from having this ability. He tried to think of the best way to answer Sylvia's question without getting into the inevitable discussion on the ethics of telepaths using their abilities for less than noble pursuits, but then he supposed that any being had the ability to be good or bad depending on the situations in which they found themselves.

"It does seem to be a recurring theme across the universe come to think of it, but then can you really blame them? Their world can be so noisy for them, and some of them never do learn how to properly block out the clamor of another being's thoughts."

Sylvia gasped softly when she heard the Doctor's words, Donna's earlier outburst suddenly making perfect sense. "Is that what you meant when you said earlier that you were learning how to control this new ability?"

Donna nodded when she heard her mother's question, her thoughts momentarily distracted when she felt the Doctor gather her mind close. He could feel how Sylvia's question had discomfited her because it brought to light just how far Donna still had to go in learning to control her telepathy, and that strong emotion of any kind hampered her control. But it was still a work in progress and he couldn't have been more proud of the progress she had made in such a short time.

"Yes, Mum. That's exactly what I meant. I'm still working on it, but the Doctor is a good teacher and I do seem to be getting better with every day."

Jack shifted uncomfortably on his chair, his eyes were darting back and forth between the Doctor, Donna and Sylvia as they spoke about Donna's ability in frank detail. He cast about for a way to change the subject and take the attention off Donna before the silence became too uncomfortable.

"So everything is really alright with the Doctor and Donna actually being married and not just engaged?"

Jack's gaze shifted from Donna to her mother, not at all surprised to see that Sylvia's eyes were still slightly swollen from the tears she must have shed when she realized what had happened between the Doctor and Donna. She started smiling though as she looked at Donna and he realized that she was truly happy for her daughter now that she had finally let go of her anger over the Doctor's past actions. He breathed a sigh of relief when that question seemed to be just what was needed to change the mood in the room.

Wilf just grinned from ear to ear, his gaze was fond as he looked up at Sylvia and Donna. "Well, they've decided that we're going to be having a proper wedding soon, Jack! I think that's definitely cause for celebration."

Jack held up the two bottles of champagne that he had managed to find, Wilf's excitement suddenly seemed to be contagious. "Well then, let's grab some glasses and have a proper toast."

Donna set aside the bowl that they had all been admiring before making her way to the china cabinet and pulling out five mismatched champagne flutes. Jack had come up beside her and set the bottles on the table so that he could help her with the glasses.

She bit her lip when he came close to her, that strange sensation that she had felt when he'd first arrived grating across her nerves before fading away once more.

Jack cocked his head when he saw Donna wince slightly as he came up beside her, his head whipping back to the Doctor when he noticed the man suddenly sitting up straighter. The Doctor set his sonic aside and jumped to his feet, moving to join Jack and Donna so he could whisper, "We've got a lot to talk about when Sylvia and Wilf go to bed, Jack."

Jack's jaw clenched when he heard the Doctor's words, but he could only nod and plaster a smile on his face when he saw that Wilf and Sylvia were coming to join them. He never did like it when the Doctor got that serious look on his face, but then he had worried that the evening would most likely not end on an entirely pleasant note. The Doctor's earlier comments about this strange prophecy had promised that.

Wilf took the first bottle of champagne and held it up to the light, his eyes widening slightly when he noticed the year on the label. "Dom Perignon, 1975? Blimey, Jack this must have cost a fortune! Where did you find this at this at Christmas?"

Jack just grinned at Wilf, his blue eyes sparkling as he tapped the black leather strap on his arm. "Trade Secret, Wilf. Let me just say, I wanted to have the best for this truly momentous occasion."

The Doctor just scowled softly at Jack's comment, though he could understand why Jack would say such a thing. "Come on, Jack. It's not that momentous. People do get married every day, you know, even people from different species in some parts of the universe."

Jack laughed and shook his head, his eyes darting to Donna with a smirk when he noticed she wasn't looking too kindly at him either. " _You_ don't get married every day, Doctor. I've been waiting two thousand years to finally see you take the plunge. I'm just glad that you invited me to share in this happy time with you and with Donna's family."

He pretended not to notice Sylvia's startled reaction to his declaration of having waited two thousand years for anything. He had to admit that she was doing far better than he had expected her to do, but then anyone that was tied to the Doctor tended to eventually grow accustomed to strange and fantastic things happening.

Wilf had peeled the foil off the cork and stood looking at the Doctor and Donna with a tear standing in his eye. He had honestly never thought that he would see this day and he couldn't be happier that Donna had finally found the man that she had been meant to be with. He placed his thumb against the cork, his eyes traveling over the assembled group before he popped the cork free to cheers from everyone.

Sylvia handed glasses to her father then passed the filled glasses until everyone stood with a flute in hand. Her fingers were trembling as she held them wrapped around the stem and she took a moment to compose herself before she looked to her father who looked ready to launch into a speech. "Why don't you start, Dad?"

Wilf looked at his only daughter with surprise before he noticed that she was having a hard time controlling the tears that were once more standing in her eyes. He nodded softly and turned back to take a long hard look at the Doctor and Donna.

The two of them were standing close together with glasses raised, their eyes were similarly hooded as they waited for his toast. He had never noticed how much they mirrored each other's actions and expressions even before this metacrisis thing that they spoke about. They had just fit so well together from the moment he laid eyes on them, and now finally it looked like things had come round full circle.

Wilf coughed as emotion seemed to well up to choke him, his eyes were suddenly filled with tears as he raised his glass in a salute to the happy couple. "To Donna and the Doctor. I could tell that the two of you belonged together from the moment I saw you. I'm so happy that in all the universe you've found each other and that you'll be able to spend your lives doing amazing things. To many years of happiness together."

There was a chorus of answering congratulations as Sylvia and Jack raised their glasses before everyone took a drink. There was a pause as everyone savored the delicious champagne, before Jack broke the silence.

"So when's the earth ceremony going to be?"

The Doctor chuckled into his champagne, his eyes darting to Sylvia as she seemed suddenly keen on the Doctor's answer. He could feel Donna frantically shushing him in his mind, her panic at having to plan a wedding spurring him to tease her slightly. "Oh, I don't know, Jack. Soon enough I'm sure. I'm still not discounting the possibility of a destination wedding for everyone. I'd love to have Sarah Jane and the Brigadier come as well if at all possible."

He grinned as he felt the sigh of relief that Donna was unable to control, her eyes darted to her mother with a grimace before she took another drink of champagne. She knew that her mother would want to help with the plans and she really had no reason to not allow her to help sort out the details. If she left it to the Doctor, he would just pile everyone into the Tardis, set the old girl on random and hope for the best.

"There's also a special Gallifreyan ceremony that I think would be special to share with the family."

The Doctor said the last with a significant look at Donna, his mind already made up to ensure that Donna Noble was bound to him in every way possible. Some of the vital elements would have to be substituted of course, but the Tardis would be able to help him prepare everything that was needed. It would be the final bonding between the three of them actually and the Doctor found that he couldn't wait to begin preparations.

Donna caught brief flashes in the Doctor's mind of what the ceremony entailed, her eyes widened when she very clearly saw herself in his mind's eyes clad in the traditional robes of a Time Lady. She shouldn't have been surprised by the surge of nearly primal hunger that screamed through him at that image, but then she had always thought him a bit daft in how he seemed to view her. The robes he envisioned her wearing were anything but revealing and looked incredibly stuffy and uncomfortable, but the Doctor was nearly overcome with desire just at the very thought of her dressed in the way of his people. Donna couldn't hold the Doctor's gaze for long and she had to look away with a brilliant blush only to catch her mother watching her intently.

Sylvia's eyes were thoughtful as she watched the interaction between the Doctor and Donna, her eyes not missing the look they exchanged before Donna blushed and broke away from his gaze. She couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to have the thoughts of the person you loved constantly in your head and she felt a surge of something akin to envy before she ruthlessly stamped the emotion down. It was strange to not instantly think critically of Donna, and Sylvia started slightly when she realized how much envy she had really felt towards her daughter in recent years. She had gotten the chance to travel and see amazing things when Sylvia had never had that opportunity, it had made her into a bitter woman and she found that she didn't like that woman very much. Maybe, it was beyond time to try to change that behavior.

She had to clear her throat in order to speak, but it served to get everyone's attention. "I thought you said your planet is gone, Doctor? Is it still possible to have that ceremony?"

The Doctor was surprised by Sylvia's question, but he was touched that she actually thought to ask the it. She was watching him carefully and had seen the flash of pain cross his face before his expression had changed to a much more heated look as he had gazed at her daughter. He could tell that Sylvia was pretending not to notice the look that he had just given her daughter. He cleared his throat to gain a moment to find his composure before he was able to answer Sylvia's question.

"Yes, Gallifrey is gone and some parts of the ceremony will have to be adapted because we can't travel to the planet. But the Tardis has extensive gardens that contain many of Gallifrey's flora and fauna. The ship will be able to act as a surrogate for the ceremony and it would be a lovely segue into a more traditional earth ceremony. There's also a telepathic element to the ceremony that the Tardis would be able to share with everyone who attended."

Both Wilf and Sylvia seemed stunned by the Doctor's words, though Wilf was the first to find his voice. "We'd hear the ceremony in our minds, Doctor?"

Jack just grinned wolfishly as he thought about all the trouble that could possibly bring, especially if he was in any way involved in the mind link. "Oh that could be trouble, Doctor."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at the innuendo dripping from Jack's words, Sylvia's own shocked expression at Jack's tone did nothing to calm the immortal's chuckles. "It wouldn't be like that, Jack! By the vortex, no! It would be a sort of physical manifestation of the telepathic elements rather than a psychic joining."

"Well, that's different then, Doctor! I don't want anything running around in my head thank you very much!"

He grinned at Sylvia's heated declaration, his eyes flashing to Donna to make sure she didn't let on that the Tardis would be in Sylvia's head the instant she stepped foot aboard. Oh dear, he'd better make sure that he had a stern talking to the Tardis in order to make sure she didn't take her displeasure out too much on Donna's mother. The ship could be willful in the extreme and she knew as well as the Doctor what Sylvia's cruel tongue had done to Donna over the years.

Donna felt the worry flash through the Doctor's mind at the thought of Sylvia Noble on the Tardis and she knew exactly why he was so concerned. Truth be told she was a little worried as well, but she knew that in the end the ship wouldn't do anything to harm her mother but would only let her displeasure be known in subtler ways.

"Why don't we go back to the living room and get comfortable. It sounds like we have a lot to discuss." Wilf picked up the opened bottle of champagne while Jack grabbed the second bottle and they all returned to the living room.

Jack set the bottle of champagne on the table and smiled up at the Doctor as he and Donna were the last to join them. "So, Doctor, a destination wedding. Just what did you have in mind?"

The Doctor groaned at Jack's question, his eyes promised murder to Jack who just smirked at his discomfiture. Oh the man was just having too much damn fun, but the Doctor supposed he could deal with a little teasing. After all, he was married to Donna Noble and her mother hadn't chased him out of her house with her axe. He could definitely handle Jack Harkness. Whether or not he would die from embarrassment was another thing entirely.

Donna's soft chuckle echoing through his mind did nothing to soothe his agitation, the subtle caress of fingers drifting along his cheek caused him to jump in surprise before he could control his reaction. He had a feeling it was going to be a long few months before these weddings were finally behind him.

Looking down at Donna's sparkling eyes, he realized that he wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

* * *

It was early into the morning hours that Sylvia and Wilf finally bade Donna, Jack and the Doctor good night. They had discussed the future with much enthusiasm, Jack's teasing barbs striking home far too often for the Doctor's comfort.

Sylvia at least had seemed to take Jack's jibes at face value after her shock and her initial assessment of Jack being a bit of a Casanova were only confirmed. She could see that there was a deep bond between the three of them though, one that had obviously been borne of much shared suffering and for the first time in a long time she finally felt that her daughter's future might just be in good hands.

The Doctor watched Sylvia and Wilf make their way upstairs, his eyes following the creaks of the floor as they walked to their respective rooms before he reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. He pointed the device at the radio and twiddled with the dials for a few minutes before he nodded softly and pocketed the device.

"There, I've set up a low level dampening field. They won't be able to hear anything we say now."

"Keeping secrets from the in laws already, Doc?" Jack asked with a laugh, the haunted look in his eyes the only thing that belied his sudden tension with the Doctor's precautions.

Donna leaned back with a soft sigh, the headache that she had been fighting all evening suddenly began to throb in her temples. Her family had been a much needed distraction to keep her from focusing on the strange sensations that seemed to be emanating from Jack, but their departure had caused the sensations to suddenly explode to the forefront of her thoughts. She jumped when she felt the Doctor's hand wrap hers gently in its grasp, his mind cradling hers as he helped her strengthen the disintegrating barriers in her mind in order to help her focus through the pain that was quickly escalating beyond her control.

"I'm sure you noticed that I didn't tell them about my time sense, Jack." Donna snapped, her tone far more sharp then she had intended.

"Easy, Donna. I was only trying to keep the mood light; I'm frankly surprised that either of you revealed as much as you did tonight." Jack said the last with a glance at the Doctor, his brow cocked in question at the brooding Time lord.

The Doctor shook his head, his gaze turning to the staircase for a moment more before he turned back to the regard the immortal before him. He had grown so used to the sensations around Jack that they no longer bothered him and had even become a sort of comfort when he was near, especially during the year that never was. He had always known that Jack at least was close during their horrific imprisonment aboard the Valiant, though the two of them had rarely seen each other beyond the few times the Master had brought Jack in to witness some of his more grotesque tortures. It had taken that year of nearly constant awareness for Jack's sense of wrongness to finally fade away, but it had not been an easy adjustment and he knew that Donna would also need time to properly adjust.

"Events moved way beyond my control and we had no choice but to answer the questions as they arose."

"It was too late to continue trying to lie to them, besides they would have noticed if we had tried to lie. My family would have eventually found out about my telepathy, I just hadn't meant for it to be tonight."

"Then what happened tonight, Donna?" Jack leaned forward, his earnest gaze pleading with her to trust him as she had trusted her family not to revile her for suddenly being so very different.

Donna looked to the Doctor, her mind struggling to read the maelstrom of his thoughts at Jack's question. He had always been an intensely private man and he knew that that reticence extended to anything to do with Donna and her abilities. However, Jack had already witnessed firsthand the power of Donna's abilities and he was far more accepting of differences in people than almost anyone else could be. Besides, he did need his help if he was to have any hope of unraveling the mystery of the prophecy before it was too late. With a subtle nod of encouragement, the Doctor murmured. "It's alright to tell him, Donna. He knows most of it already."

Donna sighed softly, her own sense of self-preservation causing her breath to catch in her throat for a moment before she blurted out. "I can feel you, Jack. I feel the timelines bending around you in much the way the Doctor can, but I don't understand why I couldn't feel you when we were in Cardiff before."

Jack fell back against his seat, his eyes wide as he looked between the Doctor and Donna. He flashed back to that radiation chamber in the distant future, the Doctor's words echoing through his mind. "You're just wrong, Jack."

He felt his gut clench in disgust at Donna's words, disgust mostly at himself and the nature that he had never asked for. "I didn't ask to be like this, Donna. In fact, I had already made the decision to sacrifice myself for the Doctor. I gave everything for him to have a chance to defeat the Daleks. It's not my fault!"

Donna leaned forward, her hand reaching out to grab his before he could pull any further away. Her eyes were watering as she realized what her words had done to the tortured man who sat in front of her. He had never asked for the curse of immortality, nor had he asked to become a fixed point in time. She had just reminded him in no uncertain terms of the price of that immortality and that his presence was in fact painful to those he considered his closest friends. "I didn't mean it like that, Jack. I just wanted you to know that I could feel your presence in much the same way as the Doctor could, and that I was merely surprised at the sudden ability to do so."

"The only time that Donna has been close to you since the metacrisis has been in Cardiff, and she had been completely overwhelmed with the energy of the Rift at that time. I think that the rift shielded her somewhat from the effects of your unique nature."

Donna looked to the Doctor though she didn't let go of Jack's hand, her lips caught between worrying teeth as she looked between him and Jack. "I also have grown tremendously since Bellatrix Prime, Doctor. Perhaps that has something to do with the sudden change as well?"

The Doctor cocked his head, his thoughts racing as she tried to fit together all the pieces of the puzzle. Donna had seen Jack's timelines for a split second, she had seen a shift as the timelines had flared before the sight had faded. He didn't like missing so many answers, especially where she was concerned, but in the end he could only carry on and hope that all the pieces would come together when he needed them most.

Jack was looking between the two of them, his stomach was still churning with revulsion but Donna's words had helped to take some of the sting from his recriminations. He had spent many centuries hating himself after the Doctor had basically called him an abomination, it had been part of the reason that Jack had hated the Time Lord as much as he had over the years. It had been because of traveling with the man that Jack had been resurrected in the first place and it had been because of him that the chance to return to a normal life had been snatched away. If only he had undone what Rose had done in those early hours instead of running away, Jack wouldn't have had to suffer through the last two millennia of torment.

Jack blew out a frustrated breath, his hands clenching as he struggled with the old familiar rage that seemed to well out of a bottomless pit. He had made his peace with the Doctor and the life that he had been condemned to, he had put most of his hatred behind him and had struggled to continue to find the balance in this never ending life.

Jack's gaze met the Doctor's, the torment in the Time Lord's gaze for everything that he had suffered because of ever having met him helped to soothe some of his anguish. "I'm sorry that it hurts you to be around me, Donna. I'm sure you both won't be coming to earth much now that you're becoming more and more like him." Jack said, while struggling to keep his bitterness from showing.

"Not a chance, Jack. You're our friend no matter what happens, and I won't let this change that in any way. The Doctor cares very much for you as do I, and nothing is going to keep you from being a part of our lives. I didn't want to lie to you about this change, Jack, that's all. I wanted you to know that I finally understand a little bit of what was done to you, and what you have to live with every day in your endless life. I wanted you to know that I understand, because I've gone through something similar."

Jack snorted softly, pulling his hands out of Donna's glass so fiddle with the strap on his vortex manipulator. "I know you have, Donna though it's not quite the same. Still, I guess we're kindred spirits."

Donna nodded, leaning back when Jack had retrieved his hands so that she could press close against the Doctor as she navigated this emotional minefield. "We are, Jack. And all because we met a crazy alien."

"Oi! I can't help it if you both decided to see all of time and space with me, you knew that there would be risks involved. Granted I never quite expected anything like this to happen." The Doctor stated the last with a sheepish glance between Jack and Donna as they both stared at him, his hand rising to uncomfortably rub the back of his neck before they both started laughing.

The laughter was infectious and seemed to dispel the last vestiges of fear and reproach from the room. The Doctor pulled Donna close for a moment, his eyes closing as he let his thoughts tangle with hers for a delicious moment before he looked back to Jack.

"I didn't want to give your Christmas present to you in front of Sylvia and Wilf. They wouldn't have understood what it was for anyway."

Jack cocked his head at the Doctor's words, his interest piqued when he noticed the smile that suddenly appeared on Donna's face. "What'd you get me, Doc? A night with the two of you?"

Donna burst out laughing, reaching for the pillow behind her and throwing it at the incorrigible immortal. Jack dodged the pillow with a laugh, waggling his eyebrows playfully at Donna before he looked back to find the Doctor scowling at him.

"Oh, come on, Doc. You weren't this stodgy in your last body!"

The Doctor just shook his head with a grumble, his mind flashing back to when Jack had first travelled with him and to some of the times that they had quite literally danced around each other. He had always thought of his ninth self as being far more staid than his current incarnation, but perhaps Jack did have a point. He had at least been willing to banter more with Jack during that time, but then he had had nothing to lose because he knew that nothing could come of it. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He merely nodded in acceptance of Jack's words, before he reached into his pockets to pointedly steer the conversation in another direction. "It's hard to lock on to you sometimes because your timelines are always in flux, I've been thinking of a way to fix that for a while."

Jack leaned forward excitedly as the Doctor reached into his pocket, his eyes tracking the movement almost hungrily as he waited to see what the Doctor had in mind. "It's just as hard to lock on to you, Doctor. You cross your own timestream so many times it's a wonder you haven't ripped more holes in reality."

The Doctor grinned sheepishly when he heard Jack's words, his eyes locking with Jack's as he responded. "Yes well, this will help with that as well. We have needed each other many times over the years, and we haven't always been able to do anything about it in a timely manner."

The Doctor pulled out a small disc that seemed to be glowing softly, his fingers holding the device lightly before he motioned to Jack. "Could I please see your vortex manipulator, Jack?"

Jack held the device against his chest with a frown, his eyes darting between Donna and the Doctor as he felt the first flash of fear at the Doctor's unknown present. "You can't trap me on earth again, Doctor. I've held myself to higher standards than any other Time Agent ever dreamed of upholding. I helped at the Medusa Cascade and I've helped the earth innumerable times in the past." Jack knew he was babbling but he couldn't help himself, he felt fear clutch at his insides at the thought of being stuck on this backwards world with no possible escape.

The Doctor shook his head, his pained gaze letting Jack know how much he had regretted his action in the past. Stranding Jack on earth had been something of a life sentence that Jack had not deserved after he had served humanity so well over the previous centuries. "I'm sorry that I deactivated your vortex manipulator, Jack. It was wrong of me to do so and I realize now it must have seemed like a punishment when you had done nothing but remain a loyal servant of the good of humanity. Trust me, I'm not going to strand you on earth again."

Donna reached out to touch Jack's hand, her mind trying to convey her own sense of comfort to Jack even though she knew that she would never be able to feel anything back from him in return. She knew that he could feel the mind touch, and it was enough to startle his gaze to meet hers. "It's alright, Jack. He did a lot of things that were frankly stupid and shortsighted in regards to his previous companions, he's not going to make mistakes like that again. I won't let him."

Donna grinned when she felt the indignant squawk of the Doctor's retort in her mind. "Do you deny that you've acted before weighing all the consequences before, Doctor?"

The Doctor's disgruntled expression was all the answer that Donna needed and she merely grinned in triumph at him as his mouth continued to work as he tried to find a suitable retort.

Jack laughed softly when he saw the Time Lord thoroughly discomfited by Donna as usual, his confidence was always reeling around the feisty ginger and he found that he loved seeing the Doctor constantly challenged by her witty repartee. The brush of Donna's mind and the sincerity he had felt in that touch calmed Jack in a way that no words would ever be able to achieve, he reached up and unbuckled the strap of his vortex manipulator before he could change his mind. "It's taking me a lot to trust you right now, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded solemnly when he heard Jack's words, his hearts clenching with very real grief and guilt when he realized Jack had every reason not to ever trust him again. He glanced to Donna, his thought conveying his thanks that she had been able to get Jack to trust him before he looked down at the time travelling device in his hand.

He pulled his sonic out once more and popped the casing of the device open to reveal the complex 51st century circuitry beneath the face. He laid the manipulator on the table and deftly detached two tiny wires from within the case before he attached the tiny disc he had pulled from his pocket.

Using the sonic to secure the connections and build in a small perception field around the entire device, he then carefully nestled it inside the manipulator and sonicked the case closed once more. His fingers danced across the controls of the manipulator and he nodded in satisfaction before handing the device back to Jack.

Jack reached out to take the manipulator back, surprised at how naked he had felt without the familiar strap around his wrist. He looked down at the readout and felt his eyebrows nearly climb into his hairline when he saw the new tiny display on the bottom corner of the device. "Is this was I think it is, Doc?"

The Doctor nodded at Jack's question, his smile was nearly blinding as he leaned forward to explain what he had done. "It's a direct tie to the Tardis' temporal circuit. The new display you see on the face is actually a base code display of the proper relative time in the Tardis. It will allow me to always lock on to you in the correct time line and it will also allow you to lock on to me at any time as well. If either of us should ever need each other's help in the future, this will make sure we always arrive in the correct time."

Jack whistled softly in appreciation of the modification, his mouth was working soundlessly for several moments while he struggled to convey the emotions that were nearly choking him. "I don't know what to say, Doc. This is… This is showing a huge amount of trust in me."

"You've been deserving of that trust for millennia, Jack. I was just a little late in finally showing it."

Donna laughed softly, her eyes dancing as she remarked, "You've always been a bit rubbish with feelings, Doctor."

The Doctor looked back to Donna with a smile, his mind flashing back to all the times he had denied just how he had felt about her and how so much could have been changed if only he had figured it out a little sooner. "You're helping me get better with that, Donna."

Jack was grinning as he listened to the banter between the two, his fingers lovingly caressing his manipulator before a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Isn't it dangerous for a device like this to be out there, Doctor? Couldn't it be used to track your whereabouts if it were somehow taken from me?"

The Doctor shook his head, his eyes bright as he responded. "It's keyed to your genetic code, Jack but it works much like a Tardis key. It has a built in perception filter so people won't go poking around trying to find the modification should anything actually separate you from the device. But there's a telepathic element in Tardis keys that is duplicated in this device. It was the Tardis that actually created this and she made it in much the same way as she makes her keys. If anyone were to get a hold of your manipulator and actually figure out what that modification was, they would be unable to enter the Tardis because she decides who she allows to enter. If the wrong person were to try to open the door or transport into the Tardis, she would either melt the key in their hands or she would reflect the transport beam back to its point of origin. She's perfectly capable of defending herself and she has had to in the past when one of my keys fell into the wrong hands."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, one of his questions about Doctor and his keys having finally been answered. "I was wondering what happened when an old companion died or their keys fell into the wrong hands. I'd always wondered if handing out keys so readily was such a good idea; I should've known that you would've thought about such an eventuality."

The Doctor just grinned in reply, his fingers rising to tap the side of his head. "That's because I'm brilliant, Jack."

Donna just scoffed at the Doctor's self-aggrandizing comment, her eyes rolling as she playfully swatted him on the arm. "Don't get too cocky, Timeboy. There have been plenty of times when you were a big dunce!"

Jack laughed softly when he heard Donna's words, his mind was already dancing with so many possibilities with regards to the future and the fact that he now knew that the Doctor and Donna both wanted him to be a part of that future. The fact that they had made sure that he always had a means to return to them should the need be there helped still the self-loathing with which he had always struggled. Yes, Donna was pained by his presence much as the Doctor had been since his unintended metamorphosis, but they both had gone out of their way to ensure that Jack knew he would always be a friend. It was truly the best Christmas present that he could have ever received.

Donna stifled a yawn as she finally felt the waves of exhaustion begin to wear her down, her mind was quickly becoming frazzled with all the added stimulus from Jack's presence and she turned to look at the Doctor with a question. "What about the prophecy, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed when he heard Donna's question, his eyes rising to lock with Jack's questioning gaze before he nodded. "Something happened towards the end of our visit to Bellatrix and I need you to keep an eye out for anything unusual."

Jack leaned forward expectantly, his hands clasped before him when he heard the sudden change in both the Doctor and Donna's voice. "Of course, Doc, anything I can do to help. But I thought you didn't usually take prophecies seriously?"

There was no mistaking the grimace that crossed the Doctor's face, the sour taste of worry for a moment overwhelming the Doctor's senses. He never worried for himself in the past, but he knew now that he had so much to lose and not only was he in danger but Donna was as well. It was that concern that kept the worry churning in a tight ball of worry deep in his gut and had caused the return of his nightmares as well. Donna did her best to comfort him, but even she was unable to completely chase away the demons when he realized just how much he stood to lose should anything happen to her. There were just too many possibilities, and the timelines were still too in flux for him to be able to make much sense of anything.

"I don't usually put much stock in the ramblings of seers and augers, Jack. However, the augers on Bellatrix are more closely tied to me than other seers have been before. I'm inclined to put more faith in their words."

Jack sat absorbing everything the Doctor was saying, the uncharacteristic gravity in his words causing Jack to realize that the Time Lord was actually very worried about what might be coming. "What did they say, Doctor?"

The Doctor sat back against the cushions of the couch, his eyes sliding closed for a brief moment before he started to speak. Jack listened to everything he said, the words causing the dread to pool heavily in his stomach. The Doctor's voice was completely lifeless as he recited a prophecy that could very well spell disaster for them all, his gaze was locked on his clenched hands almost as if he was afraid to look at Jack once he had finished his recitation.

Jack mulled over the words for a while, his mind casting about for some thread that might shed some light on what was to come. He had never liked prophecies much because he had always felt that they were just the ramblings of madmen that people used to control others. The fact that the Doctor was concerned about the words of these augers was enough to cause Jack to try to find something that could give them an advantage when the time came.

"Well, it's easy enough to figure out who the Lord of Time is, so we definitely know that this prophecy is directed specifically at you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded at Jack's words, his gaze turning to Donna when she stirred beside him. "We're pretty sure that I'm the Phoenix. The Doctor believes that that is not the actual term that the augers used, but it was the closest approximation that the Tardis could provide. The word that they used describes a luminous being arisen from its fiery demise."

The Doctor turned back to Jack with a grimace. "Phoenix works just as well, it's difficult to directly translate that word into either of our languages. Suffice to say that the description does fit what happened to Donna with the metacrisis a little too perfectly and I don't like it when things fit together too neatly."

Jack frowned when he heard the literal translation of that puzzling term in the prophecy, he was racking his brain trying to figure out the other pieces of the puzzle. "It sounds like this all stems from what happened in your home system though, that whatever happened there is still having ripple effects throughout the cosmos."

The Doctor blew out a frustrated breath, his hand rising to run agitatedly through his hair before he muttered, "I know, Jack and it's tearing me apart to know that people are out there suffering because I cheated fate. The Ood spoke a prophecy in regards to my regeneration or death, I wasn't sure which one actually but I managed to sidestep that fate because of the Master's actions. We're all walking along a divergent timeline now because of those events, and somewhere in the universe people are dying because of that chance."

Donna shook her head angrily, her body turning to take both his hands in hers. "We've already had this discussion dozens of times, Doctor. It is not your fault that any of this happened. You were prepared to die that day, and quite frankly I don't know how either of us survived that encounter with your people. For whatever reason, you were given a second chance and even the Ood said that there was nothing that could have been done differently. You need to stop blaming yourself for something that was completely out of your control."

The Doctor's retort was cut off by Jack speaking up. "She's right, Doctor. From what you've told me, there was nothing you could have done differently. If you'd actually died that day, who knows what effects it would've had on the rest of the universe. Who knows what other timelines might have spawned from that event and what might have happened? I think this is the best possibility that anyone could've hoped for and all we can do is watch for the signs of whatever is coming."

The Doctor sighed but he realized that he couldn't deny the truth in their words. "It's hard to let go of the habits of a lifetime, Jack. All of reality has changed because of me, even though I had no control over those events. I should be the highest authority in the universe when it comes to matters of time, but far too often, I find that I am merely a puppet for some higher purpose."

Jack grinned ruefully when the Doctor echoed the thoughts Jack had had as well on so many occasions in the past. "We're all puppets at one time or another, Doctor. It's how we react when the time comes that really matters."

Donna nodded, her hand tightening in the Doctor's grasp for a moment before she turned her gaze back to Jack. "You've both held yourselves to a higher standard over the centuries, you've chosen to protect people and the timelines more often than anyone can imagine. Just because you sometimes feel like you're out of control, doesn't mean that you don't do the right thing when you have to make the hard choices."

Donna sighed softly as she thought of the all the regrets that the Doctor carried, all the times that he hadn't been able to save people simply because of their own stubbornness. She could feel the Doctor's mind flexing against hers for a brief moment, the surge of sorrow was sudden and startling before he very deliberately forced it back into the shadows once more. She could only imagine the suffering and sorrow that Jack had to live with on a daily basis, she had to think that his striving for a better purpose was sometimes the only thing that could would keep him sane as the millennia passed. "All we can do is be on guard, Doctor. With Jack's help we may get some warning, but I for one want to listen to the augers last warning. I want to continue to live my life with you and share in this second chance you've been granted." She raised his hand to her lips, her eyes shining as she whispered, "I, for one, couldn't be more grateful to finally have this chance to be with you."

Jack grinned softly, raising his forgotten champagne glass in acknowledgement of Donna's declaration. "Hear, hear! We never would've made peace either, Doctor if this new timeline hadn't been formed. I promise to keep an eye for any unusual activity coming through the rift, I'll also keep an eye on the rifts in the neighborhood just in case anything unusual happens there. In the meantime, there's nothing we can do but rest and get ready for what promises to be a rough time ahead."

The Doctor's grip on Donna's hand tightened, his gaze drifting over to Jack with surprise when he felt the surge of affection at Jack's words. "Thank you, Jack. It goes against my nature to just sit back and wait for what might come, but it seems like I have no choice."

Donna sighed in relief, her hand rising to rub her head tiredly before she turned and snuggled up against the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close against him while he and Jack talked long into the night about what could be done once all hell broke loose.

He had a feeling that there would be no warning and that whatever was coming was going to stretch their resolve to its breaking point. He let his mind wander as he pondered the words of the prophecy once more, but he knew that nothing more would be forthcoming until the universe was ready to reveal more clues.

The conversation eventually drifted to the impending New Year's party and the Doctor could only groan as Donna and Jack began to excitedly discuss the entertainment. He had a feeling that this party would be one that he would remember for centuries to come.


	35. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Well we're finally here! I'd written this epilogue several months ago when a certain song came on the radio and the whole scene just exploded full bodied into my head. It was driving me insane as I couldn't focus on anything else in the story until I hammered out the basics of this chapter._

 _Who would have thought that a song from the seventies would so perfectly describe the life and suffering of a thousand year old Time Lord?_

 _I hope you enjoy this final installment in this story and please read the rest of my notes at the end of the chapter. There will be more to come in this fixit universe._

* * *

The Tardis floated high above the Earth, its doors thrown wide open so that the Doctor could look down on the world below. He was broodingly watching the terminator race across the planet, the inky black line of night flying across Europe ever onwards until the world turned just that little bit more and England fell under the shadow as well.

He sighed softly when he felt Donna come up behind him, her mind teasingly stroking across his before she paused in the doorway and let her gaze fall to the planet below. He turned to look at her, his breath catching at the stunning sight she made bathed in earth glow.

The last week had been surprisingly calm after they had left the earth with a promise to return in time for New Years, though the Doctor had stretched their time out just a little bit at the last planet that they had been visiting.

The Doctor had needed the respite after the tumultuous night at the Noble residence and so he and Donna had made their retreat rather hastily on Boxing Day.

Donna looked up at the Doctor, her eyes settling on the tiny lines that were accentuated by the earthlight, lines that had grown deeper in the last few weeks. They'd run and laughed and done lots of silly things to try to live in the moment but Donna could tell that the Doctor was silently poised and waiting for the universe to send his world reeling.

"It's really so very peaceful looking from up here."

The Doctor smiled at Donna's comment, his gaze turning back to the earth for a brief moment before he responded. "It's one of my favorite views actually. Your beautiful blue world, floating quietly through the void."

Donna closed the distance between them, her arms reaching out to wrap around his waist so that she could rest her head against his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her body, eyes sliding closed while he held her close. "Are you going to be alright, Doctor? It feels like you're stalling."

She chuckled at the stab of rueful guilt that flashed through his mind at her words, though there was no mistaking the brief flare of concern that he forcibly stomped down. He leaned down with a soft sigh, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah, I guess I will be. I know how important this party is to you, Donna and I want to be able to spend a quiet evening with our friends when their world isn't ending." He huffed softly in annoyance before continuing, "It's just been a long time since I've gone to a party of any kind on earth, and any party where Jack is involved promises to be an interesting evening."

"Interesting is one way to put it! But it's not going to be just Jack, Doctor. He said that Mickey and Martha were coming as well, so really it'll be the perfect chance to catch up with everyone again. We'd said that we wanted to do that more, and I know how much they all mean to you as well, Doctor. It isn't just about what's important to me, but about what's important to the both of us."

The Doctor frowned slightly, his thoughts turning dour for a moment when he thought about all that had happened in the last year they had been traveling together. "That's the other thing, Donna. I just don't do parties well, I never have."

She pushed away from his chest with a laugh, her eyes shining up into his when she felt the responding surge in his mind. "I don't believe it, you're nervous, Doctor!"

He looked down at her, his smile somewhat abashed. "It's been known to happen from time to time, Donna." She was chuckling softly as she pulled away, her eyes shining up into his moody gaze.

"I can't believe you. Just when I think I've figured you out, you surprise me again."

He was shaking his head even as he pulled her back from the opening to the Tardis and resolutely closed the doors on the view below. He could feel her amusement tickling his mind, her gentle teasing for some reason causing him to squirm like a kid.

It was more than just nerves about going to the party, he still felt like a damned man waiting for the axe to fall and he didn't want any of his friends to be caught in the crossfire. He had caused them all enough pain and suffering for many lifetimes.

The Doctor was always so cocksure that she was thoroughly enjoying his discomfiture over something as simple as a party. It was definitely a nice change of pace for them though, and she sincerely hoped that they were able to just relax and have a good time for once. They both needed the change and this had been the perfect excuse for them to finally be able to get away from the cares of the universe for a little while.

Having successfully navigated the minefield of her family, Donna was pretty confident that they would be able to relax and enjoy the night with people that understood them and didn't judge them in any way.

"I'm going to go finish getting ready, Doctor. We should probably head down to Torchwood soon, it's starting to get late. We're already several days late as it is." The last bit was said pointedly to the Doctor, her teasing letting him know that she had been all too aware of the Doctor's latest stalling tactic.

The Doctor grinned, his hands fiddling with the controls of the Tardis to send them on their way. "One of the joys of owning a time machine, Donna. Luckily that device I gave to Jack will make sure we arrive in the right place at the right time. Besides, if I know Jack, he's probably already got the party well underway."

Donna laughed softly at that comment, her steps light as she hurried up to their room to finish getting dressed. She could tell though that a part of the Doctor was looking forward to arriving in style, and the Tardis was relishing making a grand entrance as well.

The Doctor watched Donna make her way up to their room, his smile nearly blinding before he threw the final lever home and the Tardis slipped back into the vortex for the quick trip to Cardiff.

Donna entered into their room, her steps hurried when she felt the shudder of dematerialization race through the ship. She had already had her shower and done her hair, so it was only a matter of changing into the black cocktail dress that she had picked up when they had visited Chiswick.

The only concession to the occasions that the Doctor had made was to leave his great coat hanging on the coat rack, otherwise he was dressed in his usual tight suit and trainers. She wasn't about to let the opportunity to dress up a little pass her by, so she decided to go all out and if it ended up being a distraction for the Doctor well that was always a part of her plan anyway.

She grinned when she tossed off her top and jeans, her mind reaching out to the Doctor with a teasing image of the silky black bra that she clipped on. The answering growl in her mind was more than satisfying. _That's so not fair, Donna! If you keep teasing me like that, we'll never make it to this party._

She laughed aloud at the grumble she heard in the thought, her body quivering in delight at the sinful feel of black silk sliding over sensitive skin before she responded, _Oh don't be such a baby. Besides, I like to keep you on your toes._

She jumped when she felt his hands suddenly slide over her shoulders and down her arms, before the Doctor turned her around to face him. She'd been so focused on her teasing that she hadn't even heard him come into the room, but suddenly she felt completely overwhelmed by his intensity.

His cool fingers flexed against her arms and his eyes were burning down into hers, she could see the flare of desire burning brightly in his eyes as he let his gaze roam in a delicious caress over her body. It always amazed her that he could feel so deliciously cool one moment and feel like he was on fire the next, but there was finally no doubt that he desired her above all others. He swallowed convulsively at the vision she made in black silk, the straps of the dress clinging to pale milky shoulders where a soft dusting of freckles always drove him out of his mind. "You look stunning, Donna. They're not going to know what hit them."

She grinned up at him, leaning close against his body so that she could brush a soft kiss across his mouth. Her eyes slid closed so she could relish the sweet gasp that puffed against her lips, his hands sliding around her body to crush her tightly against him for a long indulgent moment. She could feel the hunger he was barely able to control, and it was only because they could both feel the nudging from the Tardis that they had arrived, that the Doctor was able to pull away from her before he threw caution to the wind and ended up tossing her onto the bed to have his way with her.

Donna laughed softly at the grunt of frustration the Doctor gave his ship, her fingers rising to lightly tap his pouty lower lip. "Come on, Timeboy. No need to get all grouchy with the Tardis, it wouldn't do to keep everyone waiting now that we've made such a grand entrance. Besides, there's always later!"

She stepped out of his embrace with a laugh and a spring to her step, the black silk swishing deliciously about her legs before she tossed a come hither look over her shoulder. The Doctor shook himself out of his reverie, his hands rising to unconsciously straighten his tie and smooth his hair into place.

He could feel the soft huff of amusement from the Tardis, the ship as always delighting when Donna was able to thoroughly discomfit him. He rolled his eyes at the ship's antics, his fingers lightly stroking the wall as he made his way towards the control room. "Don't you start either, old girl. One of you is bad enough, I don't need it from both of you!"

The Tardis only huffed in reply before she disengaged from him, her parting thought a playful reminder that they'd already been ganging up on him for a while and he never stood a chance.

* * *

The Doctor opened the doors of the Tardis to a scene out of bedlam. The hub was ablaze with light, candles and colored lanterns hanging from nearly every conceivable place while soft beams of light shot up the wall from the lights that were scattered around the space.

Music was playing and there was a loud buzz of conversation that stopped dead when the Doctor and Donna stepped out of the Tardis. Jack was the first to come bounding over to them, his eyes shining with laughter when he saw the look on the Doctor's face. Jack was sporting a silver and gold party hat and had a party horn in one hand and snifter of scotch in the other.

The Doctor could only groan as Jack rushed over to them, his hand rising to cover his face as he felt Donna laughing softly beside him. "You're not getting me to wear one of those, Donna so don't even try!"

She playfully slapped his arm at the grumbled complaint. "Oh don't be such a spoilsport. It's a party remember, Doctor? We're here to have fun, so loosen up a bit!"

Jack paused when he saw Donna looking around the hub, his final steps were somewhat hesitant as he asked. "You guys alright?"

The Doctor knew instantly to what Jack was referring, his answering smile caused the immortal to breathe easily when Donna smiled as well. "Surprisingly yes, Jack. I think that the rift actually does protect me somewhat."

Jack nodded mutely, the tension in his body draining when he heard Donna's words in regards to the sensations that his presence elicited in the both of them. He had worried that with the discovery of Donna's sensitivity, they would have found a convenient planetary war to avoid coming to the party. No one could've been more surprised than he had been when he had heard the unmistakable wheezing of the Tardis materializing in the hub. "Well, I'm glad that you guys made it! I honestly was worried that you would've found a disaster more appealing."

Donna laughed softly and with a teasing glance tossed up at the Doctor she replied, "Don't think he wasn't tempted, Jack. The man will happily face down Daleks and Cybermen, but try to get him to come to a party and suddenly it's the end of the world."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the comment. "Just because I haven't been to a party in a while doesn't mean I don't still know how to have fun."

Jack snorted before grabbing the Doctor in a bear hug, surprised at how happy he was that they were both there. This was the first time he had thrown a party in the hub since that fateful night at the turn of the millennium, he'd gone all out to make sure it was a smashing success so that he could finally put some of those memories to rest.

"Well Doctor, tonight we're going to have a smashing good time! There's plenty of food and drink for everyone and even karaoke for later!"

"Sounds like you've pulled out all the stops."

Donna laughed softly when Gwen came up behind Jack, the smile on her face blinding when she reached out to give Donna a big hug. "It's good to see you again, Donna. Don't let Jack fool you, he's been in a right state trying to get everything ready for tonight."

Donna returned the hug with a huge smile, her mind reaching out to the Doctor with a softly whispered word of thanks. She had spent the better part of the day shoring up the barriers in her mind so that she wouldn't be completely overwhelmed by the people at the party, and she was happy to find that for once the world around her was blessedly silent. Though the rift's energy seemed to be protecting her from Jack's unusual energy, it still seemed to be quiet this night as well, because Donna could only see the faint line of energy passing through the far wall. Otherwise, there seemed to be no other indication of any temporal disturbances. It was a blessing to how tortured her senses had been the last time she was here, and she finally let herself completely relax when she realized she wasn't going to have to deal with any unnecessary stimulus.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a great party! You did good Jack. Now did you mention drinks? I for one am ready to party!"

The Doctor smiled at Donna when he felt her sigh of relief in his mind, her ability to control her telepathy was still growing since Bellatrix Prime and he was happy that she was able to just enjoy the evening without drowning in unwanted emotion. He was doubly pleased that the rift for once had cooperated and was not surging like it usually did, their worry that the energy from the rift being so nearby would be overwhelming for her fledgling senses was finally put to rest.

"Martha and Mickey said that they'd be a little late, they ran into some traffic on the way here but they'll be along shortly. But first, I want to introduce you to my husband."

"Sarah Jane and the Brigadier send their best as well, Doctor. I invited the both of them but unfortunately they had commitments elsewhere."

The Doctor started when he heard Jack's words, his hearts clenching for a brief moment as he thought about his two old friends. "I didn't realize that you had invited them as well, Jack."

Jack just grinned in reply, his gaze turning back to look over the hub before he spoke. "You've told me what they both mean to you, Doctor and I for one am particularly fond of Sarah Jane. I had hoped that they would be able to make it, but they made me promise to get you to visit them at a later time."

The Doctor smiled as he watched Gwen lead Donna across the hub, his fingers twitching slightly when he felt a gentle caress slide across the back of his neck. Donna's heady warmth filled his mind to near bursting and that simple psychic touch helped him anchor himself when thoughts of the past threatened to overwhelm him. "I will definitely have to make sure to visit the both of them. I'd missed the Brigadier when we were dealing with the Sontarans, but so much had happened that I didn't get a chance to properly say hello."

Jack clapped the Doctor on the back, his smile enough to let the Doctor know that he had had an ulterior motive for inviting those two to the party. "They both knew you as a completely different man, Doctor. I frankly can't wait until they find out about you and Donna, from the stories that they've told me, it will definitely be a big shock to them."

The Doctor just shook his head with a laugh, his hand rising to rub tiredly at his forehead before he glared at the incorrigible immortal. "Of course you can't. I'm not sure that I want to know which stories they've told you about, I was a little… wild when I was here with them last."

Jack guffawed loudly at the Doctor's comment, shaking his head before he started to make his way over to the small group on the other side of the hub. "I think that your description is a trifle understated, Doctor."

Donna let herself be led across the hub towards a man that was standing nervously by one of the couches that had been pulled into a loose conversation circle. She could see the tension pouring off him as she approached, his nervous gaze darting back to the Doctor before it came back to rest on her.

Gwen smiled softly as she reached out to take the man's hand, her fingers unconsciously rubbing the inside of his wrist before they slid tightly into his clasp. "Rhys, this is Donna Noble. She and the Doctor were the reason we were able to beat the angels that day."

Donna blushed at Gwen's praise, her hand rising to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear before she replied, "It wasn't me really, it was all because of the Doctor that we made it."

"Don't be so modest, Donna. You gave me the clues I needed to figure it all out," the Doctor said as he came up behind them, his smile genuine as he reached out to take Rhys' hand in a firm grip. "It's good to meet you, Rhys. I'm the Doctor."

Rhys' jaw hit the floor when he felt the cool, firm grip of the Doctor's hand, his eyes darting from him to the strange blue box that had materialized in a corner of the room in such a spectacular fashion. His mind was racing and he couldn't help blurting out. "You're an alien!"

Jack threw his head back and laughed, his hand clapping Rhys on the back which almost sent him flying. "You'll do just fine with observational skills like that, Rhys!"

The Doctor chuckled softly and nodded, his eyes falling to the hand that Rhys was still shaking without even seeming to realize it. "You could call me that, Rhys, though don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret."

He laughed softly when Rhys blushed and finally let go of his hand, the teasing comment finally breaking him out of his reverie. "It's just I've never properly met an alien before, well a nice alien anyway. I mean I've been helping Gwen and Torchwood out a bit, but this is definitely a first! I mean, you even look human!"

The Doctor chuckled at the look of mortification on Gwen's face. "And you look Time Lord," the Doctor teased, his gaze darting to Gwen's flaming cheeks before he smiled that magically disarming smile. "Trust me, I'm about as alien as they come but I just tend to hide it a little better."

Rhys laughed somewhat ruefully, before he apologized. "I'm sorry that was kind of rude wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it Rhys, you're taking it better than many have in the past."

Donna laughed softly before she looked around the hub, her eyes scanning the space before she frowned. "Where's Ianto, Jack?"

"He actually went up to let Daniel in. He finally made the decision to come join Torchwood full time!"

"That's great news, Jack! It'll be a great change of pace for him that's for sure."

Jack shook his head sadly, his eyes rising to the door when he heard the alarm echo as it slid open. "It was the right thing to do, Doctor. He no longer fit in with Cardiff PD, and he bloody well knew it. This is a far better place for him and we can all lean on each other when we need to."

The Doctor nodded in acknowledgement before he turned towards the door, Daniel's face was split with a huge grin when he dashed across the space to give him a huge hug. "I'm so glad you made it, Doctor! Jack was worried that you wouldn't show up."

The Doctor laughed softly at the tight hug, his eyes locking with Donna's when he felt the whispered _Told you so_ echo through his mind. She wasn't going to let him live this down for a long time.

"Of course I came, Daniel. I can't think of anywhere in the universe I'd rather be then here with all of my friends. And Donna keeps reminding me that we need to slow down from time to time."

Ianto came up behind Daniel and reached out to shake the Doctor's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Doctor."

"And you as well, Ianto. How's the shoulder healing?"

The young man shrugged in reply before tossing a glare at Jack who only shook his head and laughed. "I feel fine, better than fine actually. Jack though is still insisting on treating me like I'm made of glass, it's enough to drive a person mad!"

Jack snorted in reply. "Just following doctor's orders, Ianto. Take it up with her!"

He grumbled softly at that. "I knew you were going to say that!"

The Doctor grinned as he let his eyes roam over the people gathered around him, surprised at the sudden sense of belonging that washed over him as they bantered around him. He could feel Donna's gentle laughter in his mind while she chatted with Gwen and Rhys, her eyes resting on his occasionally before she would return her gaze to the couple with which she was chatting. She was already having fun and the Doctor found that some of the worry that he had been holding to so tightly was starting to unwind when he heard her musical laugh echo through the hub.

She had been right when she'd said that they had needed a distraction from the doom and gloom that had ended their time on Bellatrix Prime, and the visit with her family had definitely not been the distraction that they had hoped for. She kept up a light caress of his mind, her touch was feather light and meant merely as a comfort to the Doctor should he so wish it.

Jack leaned close to Donna, his eyes dancing as he watched the interplay between her and the Doctor before he asked, "What are you having tonight, Donna?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully while she let her gaze travel to the table that had been set by the couch which held two empty champagne flutes. "I think I'll start with some champagne, get into the celebrating mood."

"Good choice! And Doctor, I've brought out a case of scotch for us tonight."

The Doctor shook his head with a laugh. "Still trying to get me drunk, Jack?"

Flashing a devilish grin at the Doctor, Jack returned to their side with the requested drinks before he reached for his own half empty snifter. He clinked glasses with the Doctor and Donna before he replied. "I never back down from a challenge, Doctor. And besides, I think you'll be hilarious drunk."

Donna snorted into her champagne. "Oh you have no idea, Jack!"

The Doctor threw a mock glare at Donna before he took a sip from the snifter. "Now now, Donna, no telling tales."

Jack laughed softly, his eyes sparkling as he leaned close to Donna. "Oh please do tell, Donna. I'm sure you've got some really good dirt on him!"

She grinned unrepentantly at the look of chagrin that flashed across the Doctor's face, his mind already promising all sorts of retribution that she frankly found quite delicious. "Don't worry, Doctor. Your reputation's safe with me! You do have an image to maintain after all."

The Doctor laughed softly, running his fingers through his hair in mock frustration at all the teasing. "I must've been mad to have agreed to this!"

Jack smirked and raised his snifter in mock salute to the Doctor. "You have no idea, Doctor! But seriously, I for one am glad that you did. We've been needing to do this for years."

The Doctor's eyes locked with Jack's, his thoughts stilling when he heard the depth of emotion in Jack's words. "That we have Jack. That we have."

The moment was broken when the alarm echoed once more through the hub, the door sliding open to reveal Martha and Mickey striding into the space arm in arm. Martha was absolutely glowing with joy when she saw the Doctor, her hand patting Mickey's arm before she pulled away and dashed up the steps to grab the Doctor in a tight hug.

"You made it, Doctor!"

The Doctor laughed and swung Martha about, his eyes squeezed tightly shut at the emotions that rolled through him. He couldn't help but reach out to Donna so that she could feel just how happy he was that she had insisted they come to this party. All of his friends were here and for once in their lives the world wasn't about to end, he had needed a night like this more than he had realized.

He shivered when he felt her touch ghost through his mind, the warmth in the thought unmistakable. _You're welcome, Spaceman._

* * *

The music started up fairly quickly once everyone had arrived, the group scattered into various clusters so that everyone was able to better catch up with each other.

Jack continuously kept the Doctor's snifter full, his teasing only causing the Doctor to shake his head though he didn't turn the drinks down. The Doctor looked at Jack when he refilled his glass again, his gaze wandering distractedly over the chaos that always seemed to be wavering in and out of focus around Jack. He still hadn't figured out what, if anything, had changed in Jack's timeline that would cause Donna to suddenly be able to see them for the split second that she had, but it seemed as if the incomprehensible jumble was as confusing as ever.

Jack noticed the Doctor's gaze wandering over the air around his body, his single-minded focus on seemingly empty space caused Jack's hand to tighten around the snifter that he was holding. "See anything new in there, Doc?"

Jack was surprised by the lack of venom in his own voice, it seemed the time they had spent together at Christmas talking so frankly about his unique nature had finally put some of his bigger fears to rest. He was still surprised at the warmth he felt when he thought about Donna's declaration that they were happy to have him as their friend and that they meant to keep that friendship close despite everything that had happened to them in the meantime. He had all too often felt ashamed of the nature that he had never asked for and the fact that the Doctor had abandoned him so soon after that change had been thrust upon him hadn't helped much over the intervening centuries. It seemed that his all too human heart was quite willing to forgive any transgression no matter how great just for the chance of not being along for a few short centuries in his never ending life.

The Doctor shook his head slightly in response to Jack's request, his brooding gaze coming to rest on Jack's troubled features for a moment before he could find his voice. "Nothing that I can tell, Jack. It's still a useless jumble that I can't quite make heads nor tails of, but I had hoped that something had settled in the last week." The Doctor rocked back on his heels with a frown, his gaze darting restlessly around the hub before he muttered, "It's coming though, Jack and I feel uncomfortable just sitting here in case I bring trouble down on all your heads."

Jack laughed softly into his glass, his striking blue eyes rising to pierce the Doctor with their intensity before he retorted, "there couldn't be a group that was more ready for any trouble that might come calling, Doctor. We all know what it means to be a friend to the Doctor, and we're all still here to celebrate with you."

The Doctor merely grunted at Jack's words, his mind tangled momentarily with Donna's when he felt a burst of amusement through their bond. She made sure to keep him aware of her perception of the rift as it danced serenely through the wall of the hub, her gaze constantly drawn to that black ribbon of energy to make sure that nothing had changed before she would return her attention back to Martha.

"Donna and I went looking for any signs of unrest during the last week or so, we visited Cashel and Dronid but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The Tardis still hasn't had any luck either with finding any instabilities, but I can't help but feel that I'm running out of time."

Jack was chewing on his lip thoughtfully when he heard the Doctor's confession, he couldn't help but feel the same sense of urgency that was plaguing the Doctor. "I've been watching the rift closely, Doctor and have been monitoring the other rifts on the planet as well, but they've all gone unusually quiet lately. It's strange because they've never done that since I've been monitoring them. Usually when one goes quiet, the other ones flare up to make up the difference but that hasn't been the case recently. I will admit to feeling the same concern that you do though, especially now that I know something is coming."

"There's no indication that what is coming will happen on Earth, especially with the words that the augers used which makes me hopeful that at least humanity will be spared this time."

Jack found himself smiling at the Doctor's heartfelt words, he couldn't help but feel some of the Time Lord's weariness that the earth always seemed to be in the crosshairs of some calamity or another. He obviously didn't wish disaster on any other world, but he knew that humanity as a whole was incredibly fragile at this point in their history and that there wasn't much more that they could take before time was irrevocably altered.

"What do you plan to do after tonight then, Doc?"

The Doctor's face was suddenly split by an unexpected smile, his eyes dancing as he looked fondly over at Donna. "I want to travel to the forty-third century to pick up some of their lightweight spacesuits before taking Donna's grandfather on a little excursion. She's been wanting to take him on an adventure, and she's told me in no uncertain terms that I can't live in fear of what may be coming."

Jack's eyes widened when he heard the Doctor's plans, his own shocked gaze traveling to the redhead before he blurted out, "Is that such a good idea, Doctor? He's not exactly a young man, aren't you worried that whatever this thing is that might happen, might come calling when he's with you?"

He could tell by the muscle that leapt in the Doctor's jaw that that was exactly what he was worried about, and he suddenly found that he didn't envy the Doctor's position in the slightest. "Trust me, Jack. I've been thinking of little else. But if I don't do this now, I will always find an excuse to put it off and I don't want to do that either. He's been too good to the both of us, his greatest dream is to see the stars and I, for one, have the power to grant that dream."

There was a burst of laughter from Donna that seemed to break the tension that had suddenly sprung up between Jack and the Doctor, her musical voice echoing through the hub in sweet counterpoint to their concern. Donna's head turned to look at him with a soft frown, her eyes, however, belied the concern that he could feel radiating through their bond when she had felt his fears rise to the forefront of his thoughts again.

He let himself fall into the brilliance of her smile for a brief moment, his mind letting her know that he was alright and that he was merely discussing the possible future with Jack. Her smile turned into a slight frown before she nodded and turned her attention back to Martha, who had been watching the whole exchange between the two of them with avid curiosity.

He remembered when Martha and Donna had first met and he had pleaded with them not to fight, it still surprised him that the two of them were getting along so famously. He knew that Donna sometimes missed having another woman to talk to, and that she was relishing the chance to catch up on the latest gossip.

"You seem surprised that they're not at each other's throats, Doctor."

He looked to Jack with a laugh, surprised at how accurately Jack had read his thoughts. "I was in the beginning, but Donna has this amazing ability of putting people at ease. I actually feel bad that we can't make it back to earth more often, but she seems to be happy with the time that she does get to spend here."

Jack was watching the emotions play out over the Doctor's face, his gaze was somewhat distant as he watched the two women together. "The two of you are good together, Doctor. It's nice to finally see you relax just a little bit."

The Doctor laughed softly before taking another sip of scotch, his gaze moving to Mickey who was the first to try his hand at karaoke. He winced when he heard the song start up, Mickey's voice somewhat off key as he had already had several drinks.

Martha was cheering Mickey on, though he could tell by the smile on her face she was trying to keep from bursting into laughter. The Doctor shook his head with a soft chuckle. "You had to have karaoke, didn't you, Jack?"

Jack grinned into his glass, his eyes dancing as he looked up at the Doctor. "Of course I did! You know I'm a total showoff, and I've already got my request in for the perfect song! Just you wait and see."

The Doctor turned to Jack with a laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me so well?"

A soft snort was the Doctor's response to that little bit of wisdom. "I don't think anyone can ever really know you, Jack. You are unique, that's for sure."

Jack turned that devastating smile on to the Doctor full-force, his eyebrows waggling teasingly at those words. "You had that chance, Doctor and you blew it."

He guffawed in reply, his eyes dancing as he let his gaze travel to Donna who was just making her way across the hub to their sides when Martha had dashed off to give Mickey a huge hug after he had finished singing. "I think I'll survive, Jack. Besides, I ended up with the better deal in the end."

Jack grinned and saluted Donna smartly with his snifter before he replied, "You did indeed, Doctor. You're a lucky man!"

Donna looked between the two of them with one eyebrow raised in question, her arm reaching out so that she could nestle against the Doctor's side. She sighed softly when she felt him wrap his arms back around her body, happy that they finally didn't have to keep the nature of their relationship a secret anymore. "Are you two old fogies reminiscing about days gone by?"

The Doctor winced playfully at the question, his eyes darting to Jack who was only shaking his head with a laugh. "Hey, I for one, am happy to no longer be the oldest person in the room. It makes for a refreshing change!"

Jack growled in response before draining his glass. "And just for that, I'm going to get back at you, Doctor. Just you wait and see."

The Doctor only chortled softly in response. "You can try, Jack."

"Yeah well, I look damn good for my age! No one would ever guess that I was a hair over a thousand."

Donna just laughed at that reply. "And modest as ever Jack."

He raised his glass in a jaunty salute. "You know it, Donna."

The Doctor had told Donna all about what had happened with Jack, and how he now was nearly double the Doctor's age. She had sighed softly when she listened to him tell the tale, her mind instantly filled with sorrow when she thought of all that Jack had been through while he had waited on earth for the Doctor. It was, however, the time that they had spent aboard the Valiant that the Doctor had had the hardest time recounting. How it had taken that year of nearly constant exposure for the feel of Jack's presence to finally become a comfort. It had always reminded him that he was never alone no matter what depravity the Master had chosen to inflict upon either of them.

She was happy when she saw the two of them together now, they had finally come to an understanding about the path Jack's life had taken and that they were finally moving beyond the anger into a deeper friendship. She knew that the Doctor would always feel regret for what had happened to Jack, but his forgiveness had finally given the Doctor some measure of peace.

"Hey, Jack! You're up, you need to start this one remember?"

Jack looked up at Daniel's shout, the former police officer had surprised them all when he had stepped behind the decks that Jack had laid out earlier, showing a surprising talent for mixing music together that had helped set the festive mood for the evening.

Jack laughed excitedly when he heard Daniel's shout, tossing the last of his scotch back before he threw a smirk back at the Doctor. "Watch and learn, Doctor!"

The Doctor groaned at the immortal's comment, before he pulled away from Donna. The look on his face of mock horror enough to send Jack into peals of laughter before he set aside his snifter and moved towards the microphone.

The Doctor stood with Donna as Martha and Mickey came up to his side, their twin smiles at seeing the Doctor so uncomfortable was enough to make him squirm slightly in response. Donna locked eyes with Martha, her grin infectious when she turned back to watch Jack take up the microphone and bow towards them with a flourish.

"This one's for you, Doctor! Try to keep up."

The Doctor arched a brow at Jack but before he could reply, Jack lifted the microphone to his lips and burst out in an amazing tenor.

"Carry on my wayward son!

There'll be peace when you are done.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more!"

The Doctor stilled when Jack belted out those lyrics, his mind flashing back to the years that he had spent in exile on earth and all the times when the boys with UNIT had taken him out and tried to force him to have a good time. He remembered there had been an American in the group that had been utterly obsessed with Kansas and had teased the Doctor mercilessly with this song whenever they went out to the bars.

He had been far too brooding back in those days, his constant attempts to repair the Tardis had only served to remind him that he was stuck on Earth until the high council came to their senses and granted him the ability to travel once more. He wished that he had taken advantage of those times more and that he had been able to unwind a bit more, if even to show his comrades that he wasn't the overly stuffy alien that they had all teased him about. He had been so full of himself back then though and had had no compunction of letting them all know that he was only on Earth because the high council had demanded it.

Jack was smiling softly at the Doctor when he saw the stunned look on his face, nodding in response to the question that was blazing from the Doctor's eyes. He figured that this had been the best way to finally tell him that he had been the Doctor's shadow back in the seventies when he had been working for UNIT. It had been his association with UNIT that had made the Doctor untouchable during those years, and it hadn't taken much for Jack to convince his superiors that he was the best man for the job.

Jack lifted the microphone back to his lips as the refrain came to an end, his eyes focused solely on the Doctor when he continued to sing.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,

I was soaring ever higher,

But I flew too high.

Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming

I can hear them say"

The Doctor suddenly knew that Jack wasn't singing to him but that he was singing about himself. He could feel all the memories of his time with Jack suddenly surging to the surface, everything that the two of them had shared running through his mind like rapid fire while he kept his gaze locked on Jack's brilliant blue eyes.

He remembered them dancing, and the laughter that they had shared all while running through the universe with nothing holding them back. He remembered the feeling that had seized him when he had felt Jack resurrected once again on the game station, the shudder that had ripped through him when his whole being had wanted to shiver and run away from Jack.

Jack had been flying so high before that, living high on the adventure that traveling with the Doctor could be that he never thought he would ever have to pay such a terrible price. He had been flying so very high that in the end he had been burned by time itself and now would forever pay the price for his association with the Doctor.

The Doctor lifted his glass in silent salute to Jack when he suddenly began to sing the chorus again, the sorrow fading from Jack's eyes when he saw the Doctor's salute and the smile that lit up his face somehow made it all worth it in the end.

Donna was watching the interaction between Jack and the Doctor, her gaze thoughtful when she felt the emotions churning through the Doctor. This felt like the final absolution between the two of them, that final begging of forgiveness that Jack was only too happy to give to the Doctor.

The hub was filled with cheers as Jack's voice faded away and he playfully began to air guitar along with the music, his head thrown back while he danced in place.

The Doctor shook his head at Jack's antics before he handed his scotch glass to Donna and reached up to loosen his tie. She felt her jaw hit the floor when she felt the thought flash through his mind at what he was about to do, and she knew that the scotch was definitely starting to hit him.

Jack just grinned when he saw the Doctor make his way up to where Jack was singing, his eyes already flashing with his intent before the guitar riff ended and the piano began to play once again. Determined not to be outdone, the Doctor threw his head back and sang in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man, well

It surely means that I don't know.

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune

But I hear the voices say"

Donna shivered when she heard those words, the song so perfectly reflecting how he had felt about his life for far too long. The words hinted at the game that he had played with life, the game where he had always seemed to be the man with a plan even when he had no clue what he was doing. However, it had only been his phenomenal luck that had seen him through most of his life. Until Gallifrey. Until Donna and Jack. His actions had had such far reaching effects on their lives, but it was now when he was standing here with them when he finally felt himself come to terms with those actions. He finally felt ready to forgive himself.

Donna thought instantly of how he had stolen the Tardis to run away from his lackluster life on Gallifrey all in search of adventure and some meaning to all the questions that had burned inside him since he had looked into the untempered schism. She felt the calm acceptance finally settle over his mind, when he stood face to face with Jack. The two ancient men saying so much more than anyone in the room could ever understand. She held her hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to bubble through her lips, her eyes shining with joy when she felt that soothing calm settle over the Doctor.

Martha looked at Donna only to see her eyes shining with tears while she watched the Doctor and Jack sing to each other, she didn't need to be telepathic to know that the two men were finally making peace and that they were all privileged to be a part of that final forgiveness. She wondered what Donna could sense from the Doctor, but in the end she knew that it was probably better if she never knew.

Martha couldn't even begin to imagine the depths of sorrow and guilt that the Doctor struggled with, no small amount of which was for her and how her life and her family's lives had been so irrevocably changed by his presence. She could only smile softly when she felt Mickey reach out to her and grab her up in a tight hug, his lips resting against her ear so he could softly whisper to her that everything had worked out in the end. She squeezed his arms tightly about her before she returned her attention back to the scene before her.

The Doctor and Jack were still standing staring at each other as the music echoed through the hub, the intensity of their gazes excluding everyone right before Jack took the microphone back from the Doctor and belted out the final verse of the song.

"Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you."

The last two lines were sung with a huge smile as Jack let his gaze travel meaningfully from the Doctor to Donna, the emotion that nearly choked his voice was enough to cause the Doctor to swallow convulsively when he felt the truth of those words hit him like a blow. He turned to look back at Donna who was staring at him with her soul in her eyes, her hand pressed to her mouth even while her mind pulsed warmly within his thoughts.

He could only smile at her, his lips parting around a sudden gasp when he realized just how empty his life had been before her. Even though he had surrounded himself with friends and companions, none of them had ever been able to get past the barriers that he had built around his heart. He had made sure that he held himself somewhat aloof because in the end, he knew that he would eventually lose each and every one of them. He had walled himself off rather than let himself be hurt over and over again, the years turning into centuries until he had forgotten what it meant to let anyone in.

Jack sang the final chorus to the song, his voice strong with emotion even while he was smiling with every word. The music finally faded away and they two of them stood staring intently at each other, completely deaf to the cheers that had erupted from everyone's throats as they rushed up to give the Doctor and Jack huge hugs and congratulatory smiles.

Ianto was moved to near tears when he saw the look on Jack's face as he was staring at the Doctor, happy beyond belief that finally Jack and the Doctor had come to an understanding. "That was absolutely amazing! The both of you just perfectly nailed that song."

The Doctor laughed softly when he tossed a look to Jack, shaking his head to clear the storm of emotion from his mind before he responded. "I'm sure Jack didn't expect me to even know the lyrics to that song! I couldn't let him hog the spotlight."

Everyone laughed softly before they started to move away again, Daniel once more settling behind the turntables to start the music up again. Martha and Gwen had drifted off towards the table where the snacks were laid out, the two of them laughing softly every now and then while they walked. Mickey and Rhys had followed Daniel over to the turntables where even now, they were arguing over what song to play next.

Jack watched them go before he turned back to the Doctor with a blush vividly painting his cheeks, his gaze suddenly turning slightly uncomfortable before he mumbled, "yeah about that."

The Doctor reached out to take his glass from Donna, his eyes lingering lovingly on her face for a moment when he felt the realization in her mind of what that song had meant to him before he turned back to Jack with his brow raised in inquiry. "Oh? What's on your mind, Jack?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably before he mumbled, "Hold on, I need a drink for this. You might need one as well."

The Doctor frowned at the sudden evasion, his lips parting to ask Jack just what was wrong but he was too late as Jack had dashed to the bar for the bottle of scotch. Donna was frowning after Jack as well, uncertain what had the immortal suddenly so on edge after the amazing scene she had just witnessed between him and the Doctor.

Jack hurried back to their sides with another drink for Donna as well as a new bottle of scotch which he then proceeded to open and fill the Doctor's glass to the brim before topping his off as well.

The Doctor arched a brow at Jack before he spoke. "All right Jack spit it out. Whatever it is, can't be all that bad."

Jack shook his head and muttered softly, "That's easy for you to say, Doctor!" He then raised his glass to his lips and took a long drink before he looked back to the Doctor and said all in a rush, "I was Torchwood's assigned shadow for you throughout the sixties and seventies. I was the one who kept tabs on you throughout all your incarnations during those years." With that bombshell, Jack raised his glass to his lips and drained it dry while he waited for the inevitable explosion.

The Doctor blinked stupidly at Jack, his mind suddenly completely blank as he struggled to focus on the import of that statement. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs, his eyes suddenly boring into Jack's with blinding intensity. "And you're just telling me this now, why?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably under the Doctor's penetrating gaze, his eyes darting from the Doctor to Donna before he swallowed and blurted out. "It just seemed like the right time to do it? I finally felt like you would understand and not completely freak out on me."

The Doctor just shook his head as that comment completely deflated the righteous anger he had felt at Jack's confession. He could feel Donna moving gently in his mind, her touch light like the gossamer wings of a butterfly as she tried to help him see Jack's confession for what it was. He finally felt safe enough with the Doctor to completely open up with him though he knew that it would be something that might shake the trust that the Doctor had come to find with him.

His fingers tightened around his glass for a moment before he took another drink, sighing softly when he finally felt the bite of the liquor start to hit him. He could feel Donna's concern in his mind though there shouldn't have been a need for it, it's not like he was about to turn his back completely on Jack. Not after all that they had been through and what they had finally come to accept about each other.

"It's a good thing you didn't come near me during those years, Jack. All it would've taken was one look for me to know that there was something very seriously wrong with you."

Jack winced at the Doctor's comment, though he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "Yeah well, lucky for me I guess. I didn't know at the time how you felt when you saw me! If that had happened, it would've ruined all my careful work!"

"How did you manage to keep tabs on me all those years then? I remember once or twice, a strange feeling coming over me but then I was constantly on edge during those years so I simply dismissed the sensations."

Jack just laughed softly, his eyes suddenly flashing as he thought about all the seedy backrooms he had visited during those tumultuous decades. "I had my ways, Doctor. I never wanted to get too close to you though, so I managed to make a few deals to watch you from a distance."

The Doctor just laughed at that, raising his hands as his mind invariably began to wonder just how much trouble those lengths actually had been for the immortal. "I don't want to know, Jack! I can only imagine what lengths you went to in order to get into position." He paused when he saw the look on Jack's face, his own cheeks suddenly burning when he realized the innuendo in his words.

Jack's laugh was nearly hysterical when he heard the Doctor's words, the relief that was surging through him had momentarily made the room spin. "Oh trust me, Doc. I got into position just fine. It's wasn't all work, after all."

The Doctor shook his head with a rueful chuckle before he reached out to give Jack a big hug, letting him know that all was forgiven. "I guess it only makes sense that you would've shadowed me then, tell me though, what did you think of my former lives?"

Donna breathed a soft sigh of relief when she felt the Doctor's acceptance of Jack's role in monitoring him, the fact that it had been Jack somehow made it all better because the Doctor knew all about Torchwood's careful monitoring of his movements during the last century. He guessed that he owed it to Jack after he had left him stranded on the game station all those years ago, and that at least it hadn't been some other idiot in Torchwood that had been watching him.

Jack laughed softly at the Doctor's question, his eyes flashing when he replied, "They were interesting, though I do have to ask. How many grandmothers did you have to bribe to knit you that monstrous scarf?"

The Doctor burst out laughing, his gaze somewhat abashed as he let his eyes wander over the hub to light on each of his friends as they stood around in little clusters all waiting for the clock to strike midnight. "Hey, I loved that scarf! It made me stand out from everyone else."

Jack snorted into his glass, his eyes sliding closed so that the Doctor wouldn't see the laughter that he was barely able to contain. "Well, if you were trying to stand out then you certainly achieved your goal, Doctor!"

The Doctor was taken completely off guard by Jack's remarks, his own smile somewhat rueful as he thought back on some of the fashion choices he had made in previous incarnations.

Donna was just laughing when she felt the Doctor's chagrin at Jack's remarks, her thoughts gently stroking along his bruised ego before she leaned in to wrap her arms tightly around him. "Oh come now Doctor, there's no need for wounded pride here. Though now I'm curious about this scarf, is it still in the wardrobe aboard the Tardis?"

Donna giggled when the Doctor turned a menacing glare on her, his eyes suddenly dark and forbidding before he muttered, "Don't you dare, Donna! It was the seventies, anything went during that time period and besides I was a lot younger then."

She leaned up to him, her hands rising to cradle his cheeks before she playfully smacked his lips with a kiss. "Oh well, that explains everything then, Doctor. We all have those awkward years that we would rather forget."

She pulled away with a laugh, her thoughts tickling along his before she looked back to Jack. "Thanks for the dirt, Jack. I think the Tardis will be more than happy to help me dig up that old scarf."

Jack just shook his head with a smirk as Donna tossed that last comment over her shoulder, his eyes snapping to the Doctor who was only staring at Donna with his mouth agape. He looked completely shell shocked as she walked away, the look on his face was absolutely priceless as he had just been put utterly in his place.

Jack clinked his glass with the Doctor's before he teased, "You're welcome, Doctor! I always like to help keep things interesting on the home front."

The Doctor looked back to Jack with a sudden fierce scowl, though he couldn't help the laugh at his comments. "You've been waiting to do something like for ages, haven't you?"

"You have no idea, Doctor." Jack just grinned softly, finally feeling himself unwind that last little bit as the warmth of the scotch finally began to take away some of the cold from his body. He looked out over the hub, his gaze soft when he saw Ianto and Daniel having a heated discussion over the turntables while Martha and Mickey were snuggled together on a couch nearby.

It had been far too long since the hub had been filled with so much laughter, and even longer since one of their nights hadn't been interrupted by rift activity. He finally felt the pain that he had been bottling up for over a decade melt away as his friends all shared in the birth of a new year, putting to rest the ghost of the past so that Jack could welcome the new year with open arms.

He looked at the Doctor and just smiled when he received a huge smile in return, finally it had all come full circle and together the two men were able to just sit still for a few moments in time so that they could enjoy the sounds of laughter and the feeling of friendship. Much as the Doctor would never admit it to anyone, Jack could tell that he couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment.

It was the perfect way to end a year, and the perfect way to begin a new one.

* * *

Donna sat on the couch with Gwen and Martha, the three of them just relaxing for a few moments before the clock struck midnight. Donna was finding it hard to focus on their conversation as she was continuously distracted by random thoughts from the Doctor.

He and Jack were huddled together off by the Tardis, the pair of them steadily draining yet another bottle of scotch in a bid to try to get the other drunk first. She couldn't believe how utterly childish the two of them were behaving, two men older than many empires were having a drinking contest.

She shook her head with a soft huff, her eyes dancing when she felt both Gwen and Martha looking at her with amusement in their eyes. "I swear they're like little boys sometimes."

Gwen burst out laughing at that, her gaze moving to find her husband deep in conversation with Mickey though he was barely even able to stand on his feet. "It doesn't really matter how old they are, they always will act the same no matter what!"

Martha just laughed softly in response. "Oh trust me, that one is definitely the biggest kid in the room," she said with a finger pointing at the Doctor, her eyes shifting to Donna for a moment before she grinned. "I wouldn't wish a drunk Doctor on anyone!"

Donna just huffed softly before she laughed, her eyes filled with mirth when she felt the gentle brush of the Doctor's playful thoughts against hers. The haze that she had sensed in his mind somehow much less pronounced then it had been before. She pursed her lips softly and spit her tongue out at him, wondering when he was going to get around to bragging about his superior Time Lord biology.

"What's that all about, Donna?" Martha asked with a grin, her eyes flashing back and forth between Donna and the Doctor before her gaze settled on the blushing red head.

Donna just shook her head in response. "I wonder if I should warn Jack that the Doctor is cheating."

Gwen leaned forward at that comment, her own gaze curious when she asked, "Oh? How is he cheating?"

"As I'm sure you well know, Martha, the Doctor has amazing control over his own metabolism and even now has kicked it into high gear in order to get the alcohol out of his system. He has no intention of letting Jack beat him this time."

"Are you serious? Of all the childish things to do."

Donna sat back with a laugh, her hand raising the glass of water to her lips as she murmured, "This IS the Doctor we're talking about here, Martha. You know as well as I do that he practically invented that word."

Martha just shook her head, her lips pursed at the thought. "I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with him on a daily basis anymore! I mean I love him like a brother don't get me wrong, but I swear you've got the patience of a saint."

Donna grinned impishly back at Martha, her eyes dancing briefly at the thought. "Some days it does feel that way let me tell you!"

Martha smiled softly when she saw Donna's finger fiddle with the gold ring around her finger, the news that she and the Doctor were married had been met with much enthusiasm as well as the promise of a destination wedding sometime in the near future. "I'm glad he has you, Donna. He never did do well alone, but more than that he needs someone to hold him back and that someone was never going to be me."

Donna turned her head back at Martha's words, her eyes suddenly somber as she replied, "He regrets so much where you're concerned, Martha."

Martha gasped softly when she heard Donna's words, her hands clasped together tightly before she murmured, "I know he does, Donna. I really have no regrets over everything that happened, Donna. Besides, I never would've met Mickey if I hadn't travelled with the Doctor and for that at least, I'll be forever grateful."

Donna nodded in quiet acceptance of Martha's words, she knew that the Doctor would one day properly apologize to Martha when he could finally let go of the guilt that he still carried in regards to the year that never was. It would come one day, and for the time being Martha just being a friend was more than he had ever dared to hope.

Gwen sat silently watching the communion between the Doctor's companions, one a former companion who had never felt good enough and the other now so much more than just a companion. She was surprised by the happiness she felt when she heard Martha and Donna talking about what traveling with the Doctor meant to the both of them and that their confessions were not being met with jealousy or cynicism.

Gwen and Martha had spoken at length over the last few years when she had finally joined Torchwood full time, the talented physician had initially been extremely reticent about her time with the Doctor but Gwen had over time finally won her trust. She hadn't realized how important this evening had been for all of them and that many regrets and sorrows had finally been laid to rest.

They fell silent when they heard the Doctor call out, "it's nearly midnight! Come on everyone, get ready for the countdown."

Donna groaned at that, shaking her head when she realized that the Doctor hadn't even looked at a clock before he had called out to them.

Gwen was surprised when she heard the Doctor's shout, her eyes darting towards the telly that hadn't even been switched on. "How in the world did he do that?"

Both Martha and Donna laughed at her question, their gazes locking before they turned back to look at her. "He's a Time Lord."

"And he just had to show off!" Donna finished for Martha, the two of them just shaking their heads as the Doctor and Jack made their way across the hub in order to join them.

The Doctor set aside his scotch glass and reached for a glass of water, pausing to let his gaze linger lovingly on Donna before he downed the water in one go. His hand reached out to both her and Martha, pulling the both of them to their feet so that they could all join in a circle around Daniel and the turntables.

He pulled Donna close against him for a long indulgent moment while he let his gaze roam over the faces of each and every one of his friends. He took a deep breath, for the moment completely overwhelmed with all that he was feeling for this small circle of people that had become such an important part of his life.

"I can't tell you how good it is to be able to spend this night with you. It's been far too long since I've let myself simply relax and enjoy a night with friends. I can't thank you all enough for being here."

Martha snuggled back into Mickey's arms while she listened to the Doctor's words, happy to hear him finally talking about how he was feeling rather than hiding away from his emotions. She couldn't believe the change in him since she had travelled with him, and it had all most likely been because of the woman that he was holding in his arms. She couldn't help but call out in reply, "It's good to see you too, Doctor. You've been a stranger for far too long, hopefully this is the first of many special occasions!"

His gaze locked with hers, the sorrow he had always felt when he had looked at her after what had happened with her family finally just melted away. He could feel the forgiveness in her gaze even as she smiled up at him, her eyes letting him know that in the end it had turned out all right. "I hope so too, Martha!"

Daniel couldn't help the big smile he felt even though he knew he was somewhat of an outsider to this little group of friends. He had been welcomed completely with open arms and in the end finally found a home after years of searching. He was looking forward to the future now for the first time in years, and he found himself hoping as well that the Doctor would be coming back to earth more often. He nodded to each of them in turn before he handed out the poppers. "Three minutes to go guys! Everyone get ready!"

Jack grabbed Ianto up in a huge hug, his eyes laughing into the younger man's startled gaze before he leaned forward and planted a huge wet kiss on his lips. Ianto grunted softly in surprise, his eyes wide open though he couldn't help but feel swept away by Jack's exuberant display.

Gwen cheered the two of them on, unable to control the laughter that bubbled through her lips at the embarrassed flush on Ianto's cheeks when Jack finally came back up for air. She teasingly called out, "Get a room you two!"

Jack just squeezed Ianto tight, not even skipping a beat before quipping back, "Already got one, Gwen, ready and waiting."

Gwen laughed at Ianto's startled exclamation, his admonitions for Jack to behave himself falling on deaf ears as the immortal reveled in finding peace finally at the thought of the New Year. He had thousands of New Year's behind him and had found that one year had pretty much bled into the next until he had come to this century and Torchwood. Now finally he was here with the Doctor and his friends and he found that he was looking forward to 2012 with more excitement then he had felt in centuries.

His eyes locked with the Doctor's, the two of them smiling softly at each while they listened to the teasing banter of the people around them. Two ancient beings surrounded by love and laughter for the first time in far too long, feeling their souls finally being soothed by the warm embrace of their loved ones.

The fear that had been plaguing the Doctor for weeks was shoved resolutely aside so that he could focus fully on these moments at the end of a year. The future couldn't be more uncertain or more dire, but for the time being there was nothing he could do about it and he made sure that he had the memory of this time of laughter to see him through the dark days that were to come.

Daniel slipped his headphones off his head and reached for the remote to the television, fingers fiddling with the buttons for a moment before the small screen flared to life. The crowds along the Thames were cheering as the announcer's voice began the countdown to the new year. All eyes were on Big Ben, causing the atmosphere in the room became electric as the last seconds of the year ticked away. Each of them looked around to memorize the details of every face in the room so that this special night would never be forgotten.

Martha looked to the Doctor, her lips parted around a soft gasp when she saw the tender warmth of his eyes meeting hers. There were tears standing in his eyes that finally slipped free, his gaze traveling between her and Mickey before he simply nodded with a soft smile and turned back to the woman he held in his arms.

Martha grabbed tightly to Mickey, surprising him when she reached up and pulled him down for a toe curling kiss several seconds early. He didn't seem to mind though as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her tight against his body in response.

The Doctor grabbed Donna close, his eyes shining down into hers when he felt the final seconds tick away. His arms squeezed her tight right before the clock struck midnight, his mind whispering softly to her. _Happy New Year, Donna. Thank you for giving me this night, I didn't realize just how much I needed it._

She was lost in the depths of his gaze while all around them were shouts of joy welcoming in the New Year, the cracks of their poppers echoing through the space while confetti and little streamers fell around them. She leaned close to him, her eyes shining with her love before she pulled him down for a toe curling kiss. _Happy New year to you too, Timeboy. I'm glad that you finally came to your senses._

He laughed softly into her mouth at the last teasing thought that flashed through his mind, his eyes dancing for a moment before he pulled away and just hugged her tight.

He could felt the gentle brush of the Tardis through his thoughts as she reached out with her own well wishes for the both of them, her touch was poignant when she whispered, _Happy New Year, my thief. Thank you for another year with you and thank you for bringing back our Donna._

Donna jumped softly when she felt that thought from the Tardis, her eyes jumping up to the Doctor's when she saw the huge smile on his face. "I told you she loved you, Donna. You're bonded to the both of us now, and she's going to make sure that this year is the best one yet!"

Jack bustled up to them, grabbing each of them in a tight hug before he shouted out, "All right guys, now's the time to really get down to business! Daniel, strike up the music and don't stop before dawn!"

The Doctor laughed at Jack's words, his arms holding Donna close once more before they were swept away by the throb of the music as Daniel slipped the headphones back over his ears and prepared to knock them all off their feet. It was by far the best New Year's celebration that the Doctor could ever remember, and he knew that he would always cherish the memory of this night.

The storm clouds were brewing on the horizon, but for one blessed night, the Doctor knew peace.

* * *

 _Author's Final Note: It is so hard to believe that this story is finally done after nearly a year of work. I could not have completed this story with any semblance of sanity without the tireless help and support of basmathgirl, noteissignedlc, dm12, youreintown, cassikat and too many others to name. I never thought that when I set out to correct the wrong of Donna's end in Season Four that I would meet so many wonderful and amazing people in this wonderful fixit land._

 _Please keep an eye out for my next two stories titled: Pockets in Time and the Awakening Storm. I hope to start these in the coming weeks._

 _Thank you again and please feel free to message me any time!_

 _Much love to you all._


End file.
